Bishokuya Aiko
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Follow Aiko she's a fun loving Bishokuya and she's always ready for adventure so when she travels with Komatsu and Toriko the fun just begins. Also as She has catches the eyes of the Four Heavenly Kings. Let's see which one captures her heart! Based on the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" listen I won't go lower that 8,000 yen for each roast banana " Aiko said carrying a giant bag full of different fruits she got from her capture" if you don't buy them then I'm sure someone else will" she said

" oh all right lady you drive a hard bargain " the merchant said as Aiko smiled " I hope that il see you Again"

" thank you for your business!" Aiko said as she walked through the market ' I'm glad I found lots of ingredients! Let's see if I can find another job ' she though happily

" Aiko-San!" As she turn to see a young merchant wearing a white shirt and a apron and a red bandana under his messy black hair they've been friends since she started capturing ingredients.

" oh hey yuuto " Aiko said as she held the bag " look what I've got for you today Bacon Leaf and white apples"

" that's great Aiko-San il pay you the usual for these" yuuto said

" so nothing new? " she ask as she gave him the supplies as he weight them" there's gotta be something good"

As yuuto though for a minute as he opened his mouth " well you know your friend you know where he works" as he took his calculator pushing the numbers.

" oh yeah komatsu why?" She ask

" well today earlier I was doing a delivery there I heard they needed a rare meat for a party " yuuto said

" rare meat? " Aiko said " what kind?"

" sorry Aiko that's all I know maybe you could ask your friend " yuuto said as he gave her the money which she stuffed it in her bag not bothering to count it. " thanks yuuto! Next time il get some interesting ingredients for you!" Aiko said as she ran off not knowing that her friend smiled lightly

' she's really enthusiastic at her job being a Bishokuya I just hope you'll be careful Aiko-san' yuuto though

' let's see if komatsu needs help' Aiko though walking through town going to the back room of the restaurant as she opened the door she saw her friend komatsu.

" hi komatsu! I've heard that you need something" Aiko said

Komatsu blinks and look up at his friend who smiles at him as he watch the female taking a seat as she was next to him.

She has a medium length dark brown hair that was tied up into a braid .She has a light Brown eyes as She wore a blue sundress and black flats.

"Ai-chan!" Komatsu said "The Director told me to ask one of the Bishokuya named Toriko-san to get him a Galala Alligator! Can you come with me you're a Bishokuya too! Please! Please!" Komatsu started giving her the puppy dog face as he knows she can't resist the face.

" okay! Okay! Just don't do the face!" Aiko said " just pay me with a white apple pie I love so much"

" Deal! This is great Ai-chan!" Komatsu said happily

Someone once said that there are beasts whose whole bodies are covered with marbled meat that melts on your tongue. That there are dense, mellow tasting Musk Melons, fully-ripe mangoes containing the highest grade juice,sweet bubbling that dances endlessly and springs that gush forth with liquid that feels exhilarating as it goes down your throat.

This is the Gourmet Age

People are entranced by the wide variety of food available

Out in the forest near the mountains Once they found the clearing, a man with blue hair wearing an orange shirt and navy shorts was sitting on a rock fishing using a gigantic bug as bait.

This is the world's Gourmet Age

The age of pursuing undiscovered tastes

The Giant Beast of the Unexplored Land! Toriko, Capture the Galala Crocodile!

"U-Um, my name is Komatsu and she's my friend Aiko we've come to offer you a job as a Bishokuya" He asked nervously," The International Gourmet Organization, or IGO, is having a gourmet party. They would like you to provide the ingredients for the meal that will be cooked at the party."

"Uh, are you listening?" she asked when the man gave no response she didn't like it that they ignore her friend Then the giant bug that was dangling from the fishing line was pulled underwater.

"Toriko-san?" They asked. The fishing rod was being pulled, the man grinned.

"Here it is!" the man known as Toriko yelled as he yanked back his fishing rod pulling out a gigantic fish with lobster arms, 'amazing 'they both though, then a brightly colored bird swooped in and grabbed the fish.

"Hey, that's my prey!" the man yelled and then pulled his fishing rod down forcing both of the animals to hit the ground causing a dust cloud. Once the dust cleared Toriko walked closer to the fallen animals.

"And I got a Five-Tailed Great Eagle right along with it! Guess this is what they mean by 'killing two birds with one stone!'" he joked

A Crawdad-Fish and a Five-Tailed Great Eagle I've never actually seen them caught before! I'm awestruck! Komatsu thought as they saw the animals. As aiko was amazed at it. 'He's definitely a Bishokuya catching them without breaking a sweat' she though

"Toriko-san, I'm sure that the Galala Crocodile can be caught if you're on the job!" He exclaimed getting the said man's attention

"What? The Galala Crocodile?" he asked

"Yes! Besides being really difficult to find, its biology is a mystery. They say that even with a tank it's hard to bring one down. It's a ferocious creature." He replied with a slightly scared face

" can you help us?" Aiko ask

"That's a top-class ingredient. Just one piece is worth 100,000 yen. It's marbled throughout with fat, and tastes like deliciously tender high-grade king crab meat combined with A5 grade top-quality wagyu beef! The Galala Crocodile... it's irresistible!" he exclaimed with drool dripping down his chin.

"Does that mean" Komatsu asked with hope

"Let's head out!" Toriko exclaimed

" all right!" Aiko said as she fist pumped the air

"Full speed ahead!"

"Sorry to bother you Tomu. By the way, why are you two coming ?" Toriko asked while eating a fish. Komatsu was sitting on his knees wearing a khaki shirt and pants, he also brought a backpack and a carrying Aiko wore a dark skinny jeans and a light green shirt as she had black boots and carrying a small bag.

"I was told by my superiors to research the biology and behavior of the Galala Crocodile" he answered as Aiko put her long hair into a braid as she looked out the ocean.

"Are you a chef?" Toriko asked Komatsu

"Huh? How'd you know? I mean, it is true that I have been given the position of head cook at "Hotel Gourmet", but.."

" I'm not a chef I'm a Bishokuya but I do have knowledge of cooking " Aiko said thinking back a bit as she smiled.

"That's a 5 star hotel!" Toriko exclaimed," I thought I caught the scent of high-grade ingredients coming from your hands"

"Huh" Komatsu looked at his hands

"They're imbued with the smell from handling the ingredients every day."Toriko said

"Haha! Toriko's sense of smell is better than a police dog's" Tomu explained. Tomu has brown hair and wears purple shades.

"Treat me to a full course, all right" Toriko said as he held a gigantic onigiri in his hands and took a gigantic bite of it. "Yum! A 3 1/2 liter rice ball!"

"Amazing. An amazing sense of smell is needed when examining flavors. This is a Bishokuya I've heard Toriko discovered 2% in the known food world " She mumbled as her friend nod in agreement.

"HEY! JUST HOW MUCH ARE YOU GONNA EAT, HERE?!" He yelled as they saw Toriko finish his onigiri and was now eating about a dozen Almond Cabbages.

"Almond Cabbage is delicious!" he replied aiko couldn't help but giggle.

"Looks like we're here. The Baron Archipelago" Tomu said as they neared land. Passing by the rocks they saw yellow skinny mammal on the rocks.

"Um, what are those" Komatsu asked

" they're creepy " Aiko said

"Friday Monkeys, they're extremely wary and cowardly beasts. They won't attack us" Toriko explained "But why're they in a place like this? They usually live in caves"

The boat stopped at an opening of the mangrove trees.

"This is the only entrance to the Baron Archipelago. It's a mangrove tunnel, nicknamed 'The Ogre's Mouth'"komatsu whimpered

" Don't be scared komatsu I've been here maybe once or twice" Aiko said looking at the mangrove

" you've been here before?" Komatsu ask ' I know she goes places and but I didn't know it was dangerous and by herself?! Just how strong is she?!'

The three were in the row boat entering through the tunnel, Toriko was rowing while Komatsu and aiko were looking at the fish that were circling the boat.

"Huh? Are those sharks? This place is swarming with them." He mumbled

"They're called Baron Sharks. Though it baries a little depending upon their size, they're Capture Level 1" Toriko explained

"Capture Level 1! It takes ten pro-hunters to bring the thing down?!" Komatsu exclaimed "And... there's ... this many?" He whimpered as the number of sharks started to increase. A bird cry startled him as he held his gun close to his chest. As the female was calm looking at the surroundings.

' something's a bit odd last time I was here it felt normal' aiko though as she placed a hand on komatsu calming him down.

"That's just a wild animal there are around 50,000 in the Archipelago, and the king of them all is the Galala Crocodile" he informed her

"R-Right" he stuttered, "I'm really scared about facing that creature"

When the boat abruptly stopped a bit to hard it cause aiko to fall forward right into Toriko

"I'm so sorry Toriko are you okay?"she mumbled and then realized what happened and quickly backed away as she slightly blushed.

" yeah,We're here" Toriko said as he got out of the boat and started walking towards the forest, komatsu and aiko quickly followed him Toriko shook his head as though trying to shake something off. 'What is going on with me?' He though Ever since that girl fell on him his head and body haven't felt right. He couldn't explain it as he glanced at her.

"I may have made a poor life choice, here" he mumbled as he held the gun close to him.

"There's no time like the present. Anytime aterwards is the wrong time." Toriko said

"I'm pretty sure that the present is the wrong time, too.." He whimpered

" then next time just stay at the restaurant and il go alone scaredy cat" aiko said as she walked straight ahead as Toriko chuckled a bit.

"SOMETHING'S STUCK TO ME!" Komatsu said as he felt something on his neck.

"That's a Baron Leech. It's just sucking your blood, don't worry about it" he replied nonchalantly

"I'm totally gonna worry about it!" He cried as he tried to get it off

" Don't panic! Just stay still!" Aiko said holding komatsu as he stopped

"It'll open a gaping wound if you try to force it off" Toriko said as he looked around.

"Please help me!" Toriko then squeezed the juice of some leaves out onto the leech making it detach itself leaving a red spot on the back of Komatsu's neck as aiko looked up at her friend's neck.

"Eh, what happened" she asked as they faced Toriko who was holding a couple of leaves

"The sea water hives the mangrove leaves a high salt content, which the leeches are weak against" he explained

" hold still komatsu I better put a bandage on it" Aiko said searching in her bag for her first-aid kit and took out a bandage." Stay still okay" she said as he friend stopped a bit.

"Sure" he said as She touched his neck Making him feel calm as she applied the bandage.

"Thanks Ai-chan" komatsu said. ' I don't know why but whenever she touches me like that I feel calmer I just can't explain it'

" Toriko-San " she smiled brightly " you really know how to handle these situations thank you for helping my friend and me in this place" making the Bishokuya redden slightly as he nod and then started walking again.

"This place is really creepy" komatsu mumbled while walking alongside Toriko and aiko.

"Wait!" Toriko yelled

"Coming here was definitely-Eh?" He looked behind them and there was a gigantic tiger

 **Baraon Tiger(Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 3**

"A Baron Tiger" Toriko said as the beast roared in front of Komatsu and aiko.

"Capture Level 3? It takes 30 people to take that beast on. It is official my life is over" he cried

" Don't say things like that!" Aiko said

as they looked at the tiger aiko first instinct was shielding her friend. Then Toriko stood in front of aiko and komatsu.

"Want to... **mess with me**?!" Toriko said in a demonic voice causing the Tiger to run away in fright.

"huh?"Komatsu said

" whoa" Aiko said amazed

"I thought something was weird the Baron Tiger usually live deep in the Baron Marshlands. They shouldn't be in the forest. Just like the Friday monkeys. The only explanation for that is that something drove them out of their natural habitat. It's not a level 5 Galala Crocodile it's something more powerful"

"More powerful then the Galala Crocodile" Komatsu whimpered

"It's been awhile but I'm going to have to use that again" Toriko clenched his hands.

"Fork and Knife"

"Itadakimasu" Toriko said as he picked up a serpent frog from the fire and ate it

"Tasty isn't it" Toriko said with his mouth full

"Yeah, but it's really quite, isn't it" aiko said as she looked around. They were camped right by the river and there was no animal in sight.

"I know that we're near the Galala Crocodiles habitat, but there are hardly any animals around here. It's starting to get creepy"Komatsu said

"It's probably because they've been eaten" Toriko said

"Eh?"

"We don't know how big it's appetite is, but it looks like that it could eat pretty much every creature on the Baron Archipelago" he said as he saw a spiders net that had no spider in sight

"So that means every creature on the island is in danger?" Komatsu exclaimed "Including ours"

" you worry way too much Komatsu " Aiko said as she ate her serpent

' as usual Ai-chan doesn't have a care in the world' Komatsu though as he looked at her eating calmly. He always known her since he worked at the restaurant as she delivered a few captured ingredients for them . He knows that aiko will always do her best to do anything she puts her mind in it. ' I'm just lucky she wanted to come along too she looked really happy traveling '

"By the way, I'm still bleeding from where the leech bit me. Is it okay"Komatsu ask

"That's because leeches secrete a substance called hirudin which prevents blood from clotting, but it'll stop bleeding eventually." Toriko informed him

"Just when exactly is eventually" Aiko nervously asked causing Toriko to laugh ' it's not funny I'm really worried about Komatsu he's the one that makes those delicious white Apple pies! It's hard finding someone that makes it like he does'. A sound caused Toriko to stop laughing and aiko to stop eating.

THUMP!

"Eh?" Komatsu said as he stood up. Then a gigantic snake emerged from the river

 **Swamp Snake(Reptile Beast)- Capture level 5**

"A Swamp Snake" Toriko said. The snake then collapsed right next to where Komatsu was standing

"What's with this wound" Komatsu and aiko looked at what Toriko was talking about and saw that something had taken a bite out of the snake.

"It was killed by one bite" Toriko said.

" that's one heck of a bite" Aiko said inspecting it ' the bite marks its by a huge predator that means that-'

"There's no way the Swamp Snake and Galala Crocodile are the same Capture Level" Komatsu reasoned as Aiko nod

"Yeah, but this jaw size isn't normal" Toriko stated, "But how did it get the Swamp Snake? They're supposed to be hard to find..." and then saw something on the Snakes skin.

"Those are-" Toriko said

"Baron Leeches" aiko exclaimed

"It was making the Baron Leeches suck this thing's blood, and then following the smell?" Toriko said, then the snake was dragged back into the water. Then a gigantic creature emerged from the river

"Speaking of which, you were also bitten by a Baron Leech. So ever since you entered Baron Archipelago we've also been targets" Toriko turned around " your targets Galala Crocodile" the creature roared.

"It's humongous!" Komatsu cried the crocodile opened its mouth and showed that it had dozens of leaches in it. "it's been raising Baron Leeches!"

"This guy has probably been living for about 300 years" Toriko said

" 300 years!" Aiko and komatsu Exclaimed

"Even the IGO don't have data about this" Komatsu cried

"Now it all makes sense" Toriko said, thinking back to all of the animals that were out of their habitats, "So you're the overwhelming powerful predator?" The crocodile roared in response

 **Galala Crocodile [300 years old] (Reptile Beast)- Capture level 8**

The beast roar pushed Komatsu and aiko against a tree. "Toriko-san"

"300 years, that means that the meat has gotten tastier as it matured, right?" Toriko asked

" is food all you think about?! Now's not the time!" Aiko yelled

"I may have decided something" Toriko said facing the Galala Crocodile, "to add to my Full Course Menu!" The crocodile roared as it headed for Toriko who quickly evaded but wasn't quick enough for the Baron Leeches to cling onto his arm. The Galala Crocodile then swung its tail towards Toriko which he quickly dodged and then grabbed the tail and swung the Crocodile back. The Galala Crocodile then lunged for Toriko, but missed and cause a dust cloud to form, it then quickly tried to constantly bite Toriko but kept on getting evaded. Toriko then pulled back his arm and delivered a firm punch to the crocodiles jaw sending the beast back. The Galala Crocodile quickly swung its tail at Toriko sending him through a couple of trees.

"Toriko-san" aiko and Komatsu cried in worry, as Toriko stood up

"He senses the smell of blood and then he's able to appear everywhere" Toriko brushed the leeches off his arm, "It's not going to be good to draw this fight out longer"

"Galala Crocodile, those tough fangs and hard scales" he said as he looked at the six legged reptile, " and that jaw that probably has 3 tons of poweran appropriate look for the king of the Baron archipelago." the beast roared

"I will show you respect and present you with my, human weaponry!" as he said that a gigantic red demon could be seen behind him holding a fork and knife

"A demon" Komatsu said

" whoa that is so cool!" Aiko said

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" as he put his hands together, and the red aura around him started to grow, as he prepared his signature move the fork and knife. The Galala Crocodile roared and charged at Toriko

"FORK!" Toriko yelled as he jabbed his left hand at the crocodiles underside

"KNIFE!" He yelled as he brought down his right hand on the beasts head

"Gochisousama deshita" he said as the Galala Crocodile fell to the ground behind him

"A-Amazing, this is Bishokuya Toriko!" Komatsu said neither of them noticing a robot flying around in the sky

 **In an unknown location**

"There was a disaster on the Baron Archipelago. We received a report that it was the work of the Galala Crocodile, but that was unfortunately not the case." a purple wrinkly man wearing a cloak said while carrying a staff, "There is also some interesting information to report. The Galala Crocodile was killed by one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko."

"Oh? So they've started to act? Those Four Heavenly Kings" a man wearing a mask said as he sat in the shadows.

 **MeanWhile with Toriko,Komatsu and Aiko**

The Galala Crocodile is currently roasting over the fire as Komatsu cooked it while aiko made the drinks.

"Is it really okay? To be sitting here eating the food for the party?" He asked

"It's fine" Toriko reassured him, "Anyhow, there's no way we could carry this huge thing back." he gestured to all of the Galala Crocodile meant that was surrounding them.

"Check it out! the marbled fat is sparkling!" Toriko drooled looking at the meat

"It's just like the stars in the sky!" Komatsu commented

" it's sparkling like jewels!" Aiko said happily

"Itadakimasu!" Toriko then gobbled the entire piece of meat, "That's incredible. After just one bite of this tender meat, juices continuously drip from it! It's a veritable flood of bouillon! Here try some!" Toriko offered Komatsu and aiko a piece

"O-Okay, Itadakimasu!" He said before eating the meat, "~The texture of the meat, and the fat that seem like it's melting~" he sang.

" itadakimasu!" Aiko said cutting a piece eating it. " it's incredible! So tender and juicy! "

"Wait, if we stone-roast it this way, I'm sure" he placed the slab of meat on a rock. "That way I can saute each side of the meat in its own fat, and all the meat's juices will be sealed inside." He said as he flipped the meat. "It's done" he then cut it in half and gave one to Toriko and aiko.

"The outside is crunchy and fragrant!" Toriko said

"The inside's marbling is perfectly cooked and juicy!" Aiko said

"YUUUM!" they exclaimed

"But tell me, why would someone who can make something as good as this come all the way to Baron Archipelago?" Toriko asked

" My dream is to become a first-class chef. so I want to try my hardest to make the best dishes and I believe that if I don't see the ingredients as they are in their original form, I'll never be able to cook them as best I can. The first time I saw you hunt, Toriko-san, I realized that. That's why I decided that I wanted to see the Galala Crocodile while it was still alive, even though it would be dangerous." Komatsu said

" which is why I came along with him" Aiko said " I've always wanted to see more of the outside world to see all undiscovered ingredients so this was a good chance to go especially with my friend here and that he gives me what he promised" komatsu looked at her confused

" promised?" He said

" you said if I came along with you you'd make me that white Apple pie that I love so much!" Aiko pouted

" O-oh yeah I almost forgot hehe" komatsu said as he scratched his head

" you know I don't forget about tasty things!" Aiko said as she took a bite of the juicy meat as she smiled

Toriko grinned

"When you eat delicious things, power flows through your body. That's because eating or cooking something means that you are receiving the power of it's life. That's why we say 'Itadakimasu.'"

"Toriko-san, what's your dream?" Komatsu asked

"My dream is to create a Lifetime Full Course Menu"

"Lifetime Full Course Menu" Aiko repeated

"Yeah" he started "you start with hors-d'oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a main dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink. I've actually only decided on one of them, though. Right now my menu is full of nothing but blanks. But someday I'm sure I'll complete it. There are still plenty of delicious things in this world that no one knows about. And those delicious things, all with different lives, I want to meet every single one of them."

"Toriko-san's full course" komatsu repeated, "Toriko-san, if an opportunity like this arises again, would if be okay if I come with you?"

" hey can I go too?" Aiko ask as her brown eyes shone brightly

"Do what you want" Toriko said not even looking at us, "There's no time like the present."

"And anytime afterwards is the wrong time, right?!" He replied

"Komatsu,aiko, let's keep frying more of this stuff up!" he said

"Okay, Toriko-san!" We said

"It's awesome, isn't it, Komatsu,aiko, once you get going you can't stop!"Toriko stated

"Yes, it's so delicious!" Komatsu replied

" so good!" Aiko said

"C'mon, fry it up faster!"

"Okay, Toriko-san Leave it to me!" He replied

"WAIT! HUH!" They exclaimed as they looked around only to see the skeleton of the Galala Crocodile laying around and no meat.

"You couldn't have eaten it all, Toriko-san!" Komatsu yelled at Toriko whose stomach has enlarged to the size of a blimp

" that was for the party!" Aiko shouted

"Whatever I eat, I eat till there's nothing left. That's my rule! Aw, man, I'm stuffed!" Toriko stated

"Toriko, didn't we tell you that we couldn't eat all of it! What am I going to tell my superiors?" Komatsu whined

"Just tell them this- it was delicious"

"What good is that going to do!" He yelled"Forget being the greatest cook, I'm going to get fired!"Komatsu said

" forget that I won't get my white Apple pie for it!" Aiko shouted ' that's one of the reasons I was looking toward to capturing it'

"That sure was delicious, but it was still a step below getting into my Full Course." Toriko said

"So after all that, you're giving it a failing grade?!" He exclaimed

"Toriko-San!" Aiko said 'I can already tell this is going to be quite an interesting adventure with him ' Looking up at the sky she continued. ' I guess you can tell I've never met someone like him' She took a glance at the huge belly of the hunter and her friend as she couldn't help but give a slight smile. 'At least Komatsu is safe and made a friend in this adventure Hopefully going out searching for ingredients is always like this. I just hope we don't get into deep trouble back at work that reminds me of better find something here to bring back for yuuto like I promised him'

 **Hi guys thanks for reading it's my first Toriko fanfic anything just let me know il be posting another chapter in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After they made it back to the main land aiko and the others went in their separate ways when they went home.

'great thanks to Him all of the meat is gone he just had to eat all of it! now I have to get up early so I can catch something so yuuto could sell' aiko though as she walked to the outskirts of town walking in a steady narrow path as she reached a house ' but it was fun the most fun I've ever had with someone I should do it again' as she inside her house it was a small simple house filled with the basic essentials as she checked the green house she has looking at the different kinds of fruits she grew. ' still not blooming it'll take a few more days for this one to grow I was glad yuuto followed the instructions when I left' she though as she looked at the plant as she smiled ' soon real soon it'll bloom and once it grows it fruit il give it to the person that means the world to me' as she checked the contents of each plant if they were healthy for the night as she went back inside the house as she got dressed to sleep for the night.

Someone once said that there are series of smooth vanilla, mint, and chocolate ice cream mountains that are rich in flavor and melt in your tongue. An ice cream mountain is said there are fruit which are filled with fried pork over rice, fried fish over rice, beef over rice, and many other delicious rice dishes. A donburi fruit.

The world is in the Gourmet Age, the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!

This story starts off in a crowded market filled with different vendors selling exotic kinds of fruit, meat, and other kinds of rare treats.

"Today, we come to you from the Gourmet Central Wholesale Marketplace. With a total are of 3,000 hectares which is 640 times the size of Gourmet Dome baseball stadium. This huge marketplace has on average 900,000 tons of food bought and sold per day which is the equivalent of 1 trillion yen's worth of ingredients"

The Mellow Seven Colored Fruit Juice!

Capture the Rainbow Fruit!

' yes I've got a great catch! It was good idea setting those traps' Aiko though happily as she carried a Potacarronion Bird and a cheese rabbit on her back as well as a small basket of fruit as she tried to find her friend at his stand. ' now where could yuuto be?' thought wearily as she looked around the market with all the different animals with all different shapes, colors and sizes she notice a few people staring at her as she ignored them as she looked at the stands at the ingredients. Some she captured before others she just wants to taste them and find out where she can get more As she continued to find her friend she heard a voice shout out.

"What the hell?! Say that one more time!" the yell caused aiko to look in the direction it came from, to see a brunette woman wearing a pink office suit yelling at a bald stand owner, this is Gourmet Newscaster Tina and her filming crew could be seen behind her.

"Fine! I'll say it as many times as you want! This Pistachiuo's mouth is open! That's proof that the fish isn't fresh!" she yelled pointing at a fish with a large head but small body, "If I broadcast this ingredient, the viewers won't be impressed one bit!"

"H-Hey Tina" the director said "We're still on the air" shocking the newswoman who quickly turned to the camera

"Excuse me, reporting from the lively marketplace, offering you a large serving of news. This is Tina signing off" Tina said happily. Then the cameraman put down the camera.

"Now then, where were we?" she said angrily

' she changed her personality so fast ' aiko though as she spotted komatsu in the crowd as she walked towards him. " hi komatsu!" Aiko said

" oh hi aiko is that a Potacarronion Bird and a cheese rabbit?" Komatsu said looking at the girls back at the animals.

" yep! I got this guy when I was checking the traps I had for the other animals and this bird tried to take my catch so I caught him" aiko said happily then her eyes glittered as she smiled mischievously " the best part is that my friend was looking for these so now I can rank in the cash for more white apple pie!"

"That's good" komatsu said ' she really loves white apple pie ' as he stared at the female as he sigh

As they both saw the commotion.

"The news is all about the density of information. It's weight is its lifeblood! The news of a pistachiuo that's lost its freshness doesn't carry any weight" she angrily pointed at the fish "There isn't a single viewer that would be satisfied with that! As a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV this is below my standards of broadcast!"

"When this fish's mouth opens it means it's good for eating!" the owner yelled, "Geez, this is why amateurs annoy me" that's when komatsu intervened

"Uh-Um... I'm pretty sure that in terms of when it's best to eat it. When it's still in the market, it's best when the mouth still isn't open. The fish loses the flavor that it has developed at that point, so they say that it's best to open the mouth immediately before cooking it" the statement angered man

"You people got a problem with my shop?!" he yelled

"You shop's ingredients aren't bad at all! You're the one I have a problem with!" Tina pointed at the bald man

"What'd you say, bitch?!"

"WHAT!" Tina yelled

" Hey everyone calm down!" Aiko said

" you got a problem too bitch!" As aiko glared at him as she put down the animals next to komatsu as she started cracking her knuckles.

" Ai-chan don't fight please!" Komatsu said

"Komatsu! Aiko!" the shout getting everyone's attention before aiko could start. They turned to see Toriko carrying a gigantic dragon like beast

"Toriko-san!" They said, as everybody else looked at the Bishokuya Toriko

"Oh, you two know Toriko?" the man exclaimed and then ran away before aiko could punch the man for insulting her.

"I caught this and brought it here to sell wholesale." Toriko said as he dropped the beast on the ground. " oh you brought something good too!" As he looked at aiko's catch.

"Woah, isn't that a Shakurenodon?!" Tina exclaimed, "The Pterosaur Beast, Capture Level 4! And the one carrying it is the charismatic Bishokuya, Toriko! What a bowlful of delicous news!" Tina ran up to Toriko

"You're Toriko, aren't you? I'm Tina." she introduced herself

"Huh?"

"Kruppoh!" a yellow round pigeon flew up to the newscaster

"This is my Carrier Balloon Pigeon, Kruppoh." she motioned at her bird, "Meeting Toriko is a large serving... no, an extra-large serving of luck! I'm a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV.' We introduce ingredients from all over the world. Please, Toriko, let me interview you for our program!"

"Impromptu data collecting annoys me" the man that was with komatsu and aiko said

"Hey... What?!" Tina exclaimed as more men in suits ushered them away from Toriko,aiko and komatsu

"IGO!" the director said

"Indeed, I am the IGO's Foodstuff Development Department Chief, Johannes" the man introduced himself

"Let's call it quits Tina"

"Huh? Why!" Tina yelled

"We're up against the International Gourmet Organization, here. The interview isn't happening" the director explained

"But Toriko's okay with it, right?!" The men in suits then grabbed Tina and dragged her away as she yelled complaints

"Y-You didn't need to go that far" komatsu said

" that was too harsh" Aiko said

"If the media got wind of this, it could be troublesome" Johannes turned to Toriko "Toriko-san, I'm glad I found you. I have a job that I'd like to offer you"

"Huh? Doesn't the IGO have tons of private Bishokuya? You don't need me" Toriko stated

"The Rainbow Fruit has fully ripened" Johannes said surprising Toriko

"Th-The Rainbow Fruit?! The legendary fruit whose complex bouquet of flavors changes depending upon the temperature and humidity?!" Komatsu exclaimed

"Hey... you're being too loud, Komatsu! What if someone hears!"

"Well it's really something to shout about! They say that just one drop of the rainbow Fruit's juice is so concentrated with flavor that it is enough to turn all of the water in a 25 meter pool into a rich, mellow juice.I heard that you could trade just one of them for 500 million yen, but rumors say they'd gone extinct. "

" i wonder how it taste"aiko said

"It's true that there aren't any in the world" Johannes said

"I see it's selective breeding, the IGO's specialty" Toriko said

"But there is one problem. Troll Kongs make their nest in the tree where the Rainbow Fruit grows- Rainbow Tree. So no one can get close to the fruit."

"Troll Kongs?!" Komatsu asked

"The strongest of all gorillas, the Troll Kong. A few days ago we sent in three Gourmet Tanks costing 2 billion yen each, but they were destroyed. They were all flipped over. 40 ton tanks, tossed aside like nothing. By the way, they're Capture Level 9"

"Capture Level 9!" Komatsu exclaimed "The 300 year old Galala Crocodile we just went after was only Capture Level 8!"

"I sure would like to try that Rainbow Fruit. It has been a long time since I've shown my face in that garden, and I have sorely missed it." Toriko said

"What garden is that?" Aiko asked as she tilted her head neither of the four saw a certain reporter hiding behind fruit stand

The four were in a jeep driving across a baron land and came up to one of the IGO biotopes.

"Uwa, what?! It's huge!" Komatsu yelled

"Though nicknamed "garden," it's called the 8th biotope. It's an artificial environment made for flora and fauna. Many different animals live freely here in an environment exceedingly close to that of their natural habitat" Johannes explained as they pulled up to the gate

' some garden ' Aiko though

"The IGO researches gourmet animals' behavior and such in here" Toriko said

"I see" Komatsu said

"Gochisousama desu, Toriko-sama" the two guards at the gate greeted

"Don't use that greeting. I haven't gotten you anything to eat" Toriko said nobody noticing a red motorcycle standing beside a gigantic rock. Behind that rock is Tina with Kruppoh flying right next to her.

"How could I be a Gourmet Newscaster if I were afraid of the IGO?!The whole world is waiting for this bowlful of delicious news! Even if I have to do it alone" Tina said as she pulled on her boots. She is wearing a beige shirt and shorts.

BOOM! BOOM!

"What was that?! Thunder?" Komatsu said as Aiko looked at place.

"It's drumming" Toriko stated

"Drumming?" Aiko repeated

"It's an act of intimidation that's characteristic of gorillas"

"We received word from the watchtower a short time ago that there was a Troll Kong just inside the gate." one of the gate guards said

"It's a warning from the king of this garden, telling me not to enter." Toriko said, "I don't care, open the gate"

"I'm sorry, according to regulations, while a wild beast is withing 5 kilometers of the gate, we cannot open it." The guard said

'that's stupid, you've got two capable Bishokuya here and you guys can't opened the gate for us cause it's 5 kilometers why did I bother coming with them? 'Aiko though as Toriko spoke up.

"Man, you guys are always a pain" Toriko said, "So basically, it's okay as as they're not within 5 kilometers, right? It's not a problem if they're already gone when it's opened right?" Toriko walked over to the wall and cracked his knuckles, "If they're gonna try to intimidate us from their side, we'll bring some intimidation of our own! As Aiko smiled as if she knew what he meant.

"Wh-What's he planning to do?!" Tina said while videotaping with her camcorder

A red aura started to emit from Toriko as he roared and then rolled his right arm, and pulled it back.

" **SAN REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko swung his arm at the wall which basically destroyed the wall, "And it's open" The group looked at the gigantic hole that Toriko made as Aiko covered her mouth trying to stifle her laugh.

"Wh-what was that" Komatsu managed to say

"The Kugi punch! It's an attack that drives several punches in at once. The number of simultaneous punches is just like a nail being hammered in the destruction piercing through to the other side" Komatsu gasped at the explanation

" that was so cool!" Aiko said as Toriko looked at her as he ruffled her hair playfully as she smiled

' Just what is this feeling?' Toriko though as he stopped ruffling her hair as she moved to fixed her hair making it into a braid.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Toriko and Aiko walked into the Biotope

"W-Wait a second, please don't leave me behind" Komatsu quickly ran after Toriko and Aiko

Thunder roared from the stormy clouds as the trio walked across the barren place.

"Looks like rain" Toriko commented, "The rainbow tree is tall, so it'd be pretty bad news if lightning struck. We'd better hurry."

"R-right" Komatsu said

" Ah Dont be afraid Komatsu! Everything will work out" Aiko said happily walking

Toriko kept on walking until his right foot didn't make contact with any ground and fell into a pitfall.

"Toriko-san" Komatsu cried in worry not noticing a gigantic green Troll Kong holding gigantic boulders aiming at him as Aiko quickly stood in front of The beast as it roared making her look up, and the beast quickly threw the boulders which missed them.

 **Troll Kong (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 9**

Komatsu stood there in shock as Aiko smirked as the beast roared and started to charge at her, but stopped and looked to its right to see Toriko take out something from his pocket.

" **KNOCKING**!" Toriko quickly plunged the device in the creatures arm and landed on the floor. The beast stood for about a couple seconds before collapsing and its tongue slobbered all over Toriko. When Aiko shook komatsu out of his shock , they saw Toriko petting the Troll Kong who was paralyzed.

"Sorry, I just paralyzed it with a Knocking Gun, so he won't be able to move for a while" Toriko said

"Knocking?" Komatsu repeated

"It's a paralyzing technique used for capturing prey which stimulates nerve tissues with a needle" Aiko said

"Toriko-san is it really a good idea to just use Knocking on him, and not finish him off?" He asked

"Huh? There's really no point to taking its life. My only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit." Toriko replied

" Toriko-San is right there's no need to take its life if it's in the way we'll just knock it" Aiko said

"Eh? Well, I guess that's true, but"

"Okay, let's go, aiko! Komatsu!Hey, I've got its smell all over me from when I got licked." Toriko said and walked ahead

"W-We need to make preparations so that all the wild beasts don't escape before the military platoon arrives." A guard said, nobody noticing a reporter and her Carrier Balloon Pigeon.

Toriko swallowed the drool that was in his mouth but didn't wipe away the drool that was already on his face. Komatsu was drooling to but kept on wiping away the drool. ' I hope I'm not drooling' Aiko checked herself and she was drooling a bit as she had a handkerchief wiping the drool

"What' an indescribably sweet smell"Komatsu commented

" yeah, I really like it" she said taking a deep breath of the sweet scent.

"Yeah, it looks like we're getting close to the Rainbow Fruit. Rainbow Fruit is said to make animals lose all their reason and become entranced by it's smell alone. The Troll Kong is carnivorous so it doesn't eat the Rainbow Fruit., but in order to eat the animals that get drawn in by its scent, they make their nest near the Rainbow Tree." He explained

"But you used Knockin on the Troll Kong back there, so we can just relax and just go pick the fruit, right?" Komatsu said

"Ah about that Komatsu That guy was probably just a bottom- ranking reconnaissance scout for the pack"aiko said

"Eh? P-Pack?" Komatsu said

"Look you can see them" Toriko said as they came to an edge of a cliff. Komatsu shouted in surprise, right in front of them were dozens of Troll Kongs a lot bigger then the one that Toriko used Knocking on awhile ago. Komatsu started to tremble at the sight of them as Aiko cracked her knuckles as she smiled

"Aw man. How'm I gonna deal with all these? Toriko complained as aiko couldn't help but giggle "I've got the scent of an underling on me. Even if I really try to intimidate them, it won't work. Even though the Rainbow Fruit is right in front of my eyes

"I-It's over. Right now I can see the River Styx" Komatsu cried, and yelled when Toriko grabbed onto aiko's arm and put her on his back.

"Komatsu, quickly grab onto my back" Toriko ordered

"O-Ok" Komatsu said

as Aiko put her arms around Toriko she wasn't tall or really muscular she was small and petite taller than Komatsu as she held on tight on Toriko she felt him stiffen a bit at her touch.' Is he okay?' She though ' I can't explain why I reacted like that just by her touch' Toriko though

"Put every ounce of your body and soul into holding on! Believe that you'll die if you loosen your grip for one hundredth of a second!"

"Ok, but, uh, will we be able to get out of this alive?!" Komatsu cried

"I dunno! You'd better pray!" Toriko yelled as the Troll Kongs started to attack

" yeah that's real reassuring!" Aiko shouted as she held onto him

"AAAAHH" Tina shouted in surprise, and Kruppoh inflated as they saw the sleeping Troll Kong

"Eh, This...h-had Knocking performed on it? Wh-Why Knocking?" Tina looked over to where a dust cloud had formed

Toriko quickly evaded all of the Troll Kongs that were attacking him, while Komatsu and Aiko were holding trying to hold on for dear life.

" **KNOCKING**!" Toriko yelled as he performed Knocking on one of the Troll Kongs. He quickly turned around and performed Knocking on the next Troll Kong. Toriko landed on the ground and quickly changed the battery as the two Troll Kongs fell to the ground.

"T-Toriko-san, is this really the time to just be Knocking them?!" Komatsu asked

"I told you, Komatsu, my only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit." Toriko said

"B-But" komatsu stuttered

" no buts our goal is to get the fruit and leave " Aiko said

"Besides the Troll Kong's meat is sinewy and it isn't really edible. Unless I plan to eat it, I don't take the lives of my prey. If I don't eat it, I don't kill it. If I kill it, I eat it! That's my rule" making Komatsu gasp as Aiko nod in agreement That's when the rain started to fall.

Away from the Troll Kongs, Tina and Kruppoh were hiding behind a gigantic rock.

"Knocking... So his aim is really only to get the Rainbow Fruit?" Tina smiled "Bishokuya Toriko. Such a gigantic portion of greatness! The question is who is that girl he's with are they together? Oh this is great news!"

Toriko stood in front of the Troll Kongs and readied himself. The Troll Kong then chose to attack and started to punch Toriko who quickly evaded all of his punches.

" **KNOCKING**!" Toriko said as he performed Knocking on four Troll Kongs, leaving another Troll Kong standing, "Man, there's just no end to them. Unless we beat the boss, we'll never finish this" The Troll Kong then advanced towards Toriko, Toriko quickly tried to perform Knocking only to be grabbed by his arm and turned around to see another Troll Kong. "I-It seems that the stories about their gripping power exceeding 1 ton are true!"

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu cried in worry. The Troll Kong roared, making Aiko yelp as she gripped harder that's when Toriko used his intimidation making the Troll Kong release him.

"He felt my intimidation?! The rain... I get it! " he said

" that's great! The rain washed away the scent of the underling that was on your body!" Aiko said

"All right, this is good!" Toriko yelled as a red aura started to surround him.

"What?" Tina said, Komatsu who had shut his eyes in fear as Aiko looked around the area as he finally opened them and saw that all the Troll Kongs weren't attacking them.

"Huh? My trembling, it..." As Komatsu and Aiko then spotted a white Troll Kong that was far away from the others and quickly left. "What was that just now?" He said

Thunder boomed as the rain kept on pouring then lightning struck the ground right between Toriko and the Troll Kongs causing everyone to shield their eyes from the light.

"That was close. If the lightning strikes the Rainbow Tree, it's over! We've gotta hurry and find the boss! Which one of them was scared most by the lightning just now?" Toriko looked around

"Eh? Why" Komatsu asked

"That one's the boss!" He said

"Uh, but, the boss, wouldn't he be the one who is least likely to be afraid?" Aiko ask

"It's the opposite. The most important thing for the leader to have, even more so than strength, is the ability to handle a crisis. The one who senses danger first is the one with the ability to lead." Toriko explained

"In that case, there actually was one who hid right before the lightning struck." Komatsu said

"What?"

"Komatsu is it the white one? The one that's behind the rest" Aiko ask as Komatsu nod as he pointed to the white Troll Kong

"Him, huh? I got ya. The one that has white hair as proof of its seniority? The Silverback" Toriko said

 **Silverback (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 10**

"It's pretty cool that you two noticed that." Toriko said Komatsu nod as Aiko blush a little at the complement.

"No, it's just that while I've been here , my fear somehow disappeared. I've sort of been able to calmly watch our surroundings It's kind of strange though" Komatsu said

" yeah I guess that's how it is when we're with you Toriko-San" Aiko whispered lightly

"That's quite a feat!" Toriko said making Komatsu smile as Aiko nod

"Now then, it looks like the smell of the underling has completely washed off of me" Toriko stated as a red demon could be seen above him. The Troll Kongs backed away from Toriko as he walked through the crowd and stood in front of the Silverback. The Silverback roared at Toriko who glared at the creature, the Silverback crouched down and roared again, the only move that Toriko made was that he raised his right hand. If one were to look at this situation from a distance they would have seen a gigantic red demon petting the Silverback as if it was a harmless animal. The Silverback closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"He tamed the Troll Kong. What a peaceful conclusion" Tina said as Kruppoh

The rain stopped and the clouds quickly parted

"Toriko-san" Komatsu said

" is that?" Aiko said

"Yeah, it's the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko said as they saw the brightly colored fruit hanging from the tree.

"It's so pretty!" Aiko said then heard someone walking and turned her head to see Tina walking towards the tree

"Tina-san! What're you doing here?!"Komatsu ask

Tina finally snapped to her senses finding out that she had been spotted, "I just got pulled in by it!

Meanwhile, Toriko and Aiko were already up the tree picking a Rainbow fruit and then he saw the Troll Kongs.

"Hey, relax, I'm only taking one. I have no intention of threatening your livelihood." he informed the Troll Kongs.

" yeah we just need is one that's it" Aiko said looking at the fruit as it colors shone brightly " Toriko-San I'm glad I came here with you!" As she said as Toriko blush slightly at her as she smiled brightly looking at the fruit he had.

While Tina took the chance to record it with her camera

"E-Everyone, I have delicious news. The Bishokuya Toriko and his mysterious female friend have captured the Rainbow Fruit-" before she could finish a hand covered the camera lens. Tina looked up to see Johannes and two other men in protective suits.

"Like I said, impromptu data collecting annoys me." he took the camera away from her

"You won't allow even one little pinch?!" She yelled

"Get her out of here."Johannes ordered, the two guards quickly complied with the ordered and dragged Tina away while she was yelling complaints

 **In an unknown location**

A purple wrinkly person could be seen reporting to the man that was in the shadows.

"The Rainbow Fruit" the man said

"He has already made his move. Though our information says he only took one." The purple person stated

"Toriko, huh?"

"His aim may be obtaining that transcendental ingredient that could help him control this world."

 **Meanwhile with Aiko,Toriko and Komatsu**

" guys I'm sorry if I'm...late?" Aiko said as she saw a huge amount of food in the table as she saw

Toriko was currently chowing down on some food while wearing a formal white tuxedo with napkin draped around his neck as. He looked up he stopped for a second staring at her as she tilted her head.

" is it that bad? I though it was good enough to wear for this place" Aiko said as she wore a simple light purple strapless dress with matching flats as she had her hair in a ponytail as she wore a simple silver pendant.

" no it's fine you just look different " Toriko commented as he kept on eating

' he's never full is he?' Aiko though as She took a seat next to Toriko at a gigantic table where half of the table was covered with empty dishes which were currently in the process of being taken away while the other half still had food which Toriko was currently in the process of devouring as Aiko happily ate a few dishes that she'd been wanting to try. Toriko sighed and then smelled a sweet smell that made him drool as Aiko smelled it too making her smile as they looked to see where the smell was coming from to see Komatsu in his chef uniform pushing a dinner cart that was carrying the rainbow fruit dessert.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the Rainbow fruit!" Komatsu said as he pushed the cart towards The table and unveiled the dish, showing that it was a shining jello. Making everyone drool at the sight as Aiko couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight.

"What a sweet, mellow scent! Wha? The fruit juice is evaporating and forming a rainbow!" he exclaimed as a tiny rainbow was appearing above the dessert

"I-I knew eating it that way would be delicious. We've kept the fruit's temperature at 5 degrees. And as time passes the temperature will rise and the flavor will change as well." Komatsu explained

"Okay, here we go. I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" Toriko said

" I can't wait any longer! Itadakimasu!" Aiko said

Toriko-san, Ai-chan I have no words that could express my joy, Komatsu thought as Toriko swallowed the drool that was in his mouth and put his spoon into the jello. As Aiko used her handkerchief to wipe her mouth as she used her spoon.

It's soft! It feels just like pudding! But it's heavy. It's honestly as heavy as gold, Toriko then ate rainbow fruit jello and stopped.

Inside my mouth, the flavor has changed four times. The sugar tastes like hundreds of fully-ripe mangoes condensed into a single bite and every now and then there is a hint of sourness that is incomparable to any lemon or kiwi! Toriko swallowed, A fifth one! This time it's sweet, like roasted chestnuts! It's like a department store full of flavors., Toriko swallowed again, the sixth an explosive sensation passes throughout my body as I swallow. The blood coursing through my veins takes but a minute to circulate. That seems like an eternity compared to the instant satisfaction that my entire body is feeling because of this sweet flavor!

As Aiko took a bite of it. ' oh the flavor changes every time! I can taste all sorts of fruits, other sweets as well oh this is amazing no wonder the rainbow fruit were extinct!' As she glanced at Toriko.

"T-Toriko-san" Komatsu asked as they saw tears running down Toriko's face

" Toriko-San?" Aiko said

"Yuum. YUUUM!" Toriko cried making everyone stare at him, "The dessert has been decided! The dessert on my Lifetime Full Course Menu will be the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko quickly wiped away his tears, "Komatsu, gather all of the staff! We've all got to try the Rainbow Fruit together, right? It tastes better if everyone gets some!"

"R-Right" Komatsu said as all of the staff clapped

After they were done ' it was nice to have a nice dinner with so many people enjoying the fruit oh yeah I've gotta check on my plant' Aiko though as she went home to her green house as she checked the plant ' it flowered great! I can't wait for it to bloom! It might take a few weeks for the fruit to grow ' as she smiled as the potted plant as it bloomed light purple flowers ' I hope I get to meet more interesting people along the way'

In a unknown location

In a small shop that had the sign written 'Coco Fortune Telling'

"Aw, I give up. What detestable luck. A man with three scars under his lift eye will appear... huh? but what's this? A girl? Now why would I meet a girl? What truly unpleasant premonition " a man said as he looked at his left palm

 **Hi guys! So there you have it chapter two tell me what you guys think il be posting the third chapter where they meet coco.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since the rainbow fruit capture with The trio as they went they're separate ways as Aiko was in town at the market place as she walked alone carrying a Tuna Pig as she wore a simple dark jeans and light blue shirt and black boots as she wore her hair in a braid as she had her side bag.

' I can't wait to go to yuuto to sell it! More white apple pie for me!' Aiko though

Someone once said. That in the heat of the boiling sun, there is a beautifully cooked, sweet sauce giving off a delicious aroma. A desert of Yakisoba, the Yakisobaku. Overflowing with chocolate and covered with syrup there is a tee that will become thick, sweet dessert. A chocolate fon-jyu.

The world is in the Gourmet Age!

The story starts off in the city with everyone eating and enjoying life

" here you go Aiko-San " yuuto said giving her the money for the tunapig.

" thanks yuuto!" Aiko smiled

"This is the first time in 10 years that the Puffer Whale can be caught. The stocks of companies that employ Bishokuya are skyrocketing. Gourmet stocks remain high." Tina reported as Kruppoh sat on her shoulder

As soon as Aiko heard that on the town screen she smiled as she turn to yuuto

" yuuto! Il be gone for a bit here's the instructions to take care of my plants il pay you back by bringing you more ingredients" Aiko said giving him a small note book.

" it's for that puffer whale isn't it?" Yuuto said

" yep! I wanna taste it I haven't taste it since I was eleven " Aiko said as she smiled sadly ' it was the last adventure I had with that person I wanna remember the taste' " well I'm off yuuto!" As she left as yuuto waved goodbye.

This is the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!

Handle the Deadly Poison of the Puffer Whale!

Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings Appears!

As Aiko was in front of the train station as she heard a voice.

" Aiko! So good to see you" Torino said as he ruffled her hair as she smiled

" Ai-chan it's been a while" komatsu said

" Toriko-San! Komatsu! " Aiko said happily

CHOOO! CHOO!

A train went and rode on the tracks around a mountain.

"Aah! Delicious!" Toriko exclaimed as he drank a cup of liquor.

"Toriko-san is it really okay for you to be drinking this much liquor" Komatsu looked at the dozen empty bottles that were on the table. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue jacket, with beige pants and brown boots

" you might want to ease up on the liquor" Aiko said

"I can't It's just so good! I'm so happy! I can't stop thinking about how we'll be meeting that legendary fish soon! How about you?" Toriko asked

"A-Absolutely! It's only once every 10 years that the Puffer Whale, the rarest of flavors in the deep seas, shows itself in shallow waters. It happens right around this time." Komatsu said

"With it's extremely delicate body, it has fatty meat similar to that of a large tuna. At the same time, it has an incredible flavor. I can't wait!" Toriko said, "But even more so then your desire to eat it, you're interested in the people that prepare it, right?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know? The reason that I came with you is so that I can check out the cooking skills of the people who prepare the meat. Removing the parts of the fish that are poisonous is really difficult. Only a select portion of the meat is suitable for consumption" Toriko nodded as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth

" yeah I wanna try it again" Aiko said

" you've tried it?" Komatsu said

" yep when I was young.i really want to catch it and I know with both of you we'll succeed in getting it!" Aiko said enthusiastically as Toriko nod As he stuffed another sandwich

"Anyway its said that there are only about 10 people in the world who can handle it. But won't the person that we're going to meet with also be preparing the meat?" the statement surprised Komatsu and Aiko , Who are we going to meet? They thought as Toriko took another swig of liquor

"Hey you!" the voice made them look up, "I thought there was more sake in this place, but you guys have ordered it all!"

The man who was yelling was wearing fur clothing and had a weapon strapped to his back, he had long black hair and has really bushy eyebrows and beard.

"Drinking up all of my stuff, just who do you think you're dealing with?! It is I, the Bishokuya Zonge-sama!" he proclaimed

"Huh?" Toriko said as he looked at the liquor

"Hey,hey,hey!" a man who was dressed like Zonge, who was bald and had a yellow headband and a man right next to him who was also dressed the same but was wearing a green headband and had different colored clothing.

"Look upon it and be amazed! Zonge-sama's Lifetime Full Course Menu!" the brown haired man exclaimed as the bald man pulled out a piece of paper with the menu written on it.

"The hors d'oeuvre is a Golden Salmon Roe. As for the soup, it's made from Snake Frog Livers. The fish course is Striped Salmon, and then the meat dish is Crab Pig." the bald man ranted

'Those are everyday ingredients'Komatsu thought as aiko looked at the paper ' that's too weak I'm not even done my full course menu at least not yet I've only got drink and the salad' she though as she moved her head looking outside.

"And for the main course we have the Galala Crocodile! Look!"

" I caught one recently! What do you think about that?" the man boasted

"It was just a small one no more than a meter long." the bald man muttered

"Hey! If you don't hand over the sake, we're going to have serious trouble!" Toriko stood up making the man stop talking. Toriko is about a good 1-2 feet bigger then the man

'This bastard's actually pretty big!'Zonge thought then Toriko patted the man's shoulder.

"Take as much sake as you'd like. My bad, Zombie" Toriko apologized

"Oh, ok! You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today! It's 'Zonge' by the way" the man said and they took the case and left

"Yeah..." Toriko said as he took another swig of sake as he looked at Komatsu as he grinned

"Toriko-san" Komatsu looked at Toriko .

"They're sizing everyone up" he said

"Huh?"

"The rest of the people on the train are Bishokuya, all with their sights set on the Puffer Whale" Aiko said as Toriko took a swig of sake

" There's a good chance that we'll all be competing with each other once we're on site, so inquires into the motives of the other people have started already. if a situation arises here, everyone else will be intimidated."Toriko said

"Then why did you give them the alcohol?"Komatsu ask

"Even if people will be competing with one another, it is good to let them become acquainted and stir up some common-empathy. We need to look out for each other. There are some things that we just can't do by ourselves." Toriko explained

"Umm" an old man with pompadour hairstyle said getting their attention

"Could I have some sake?" he asked

"Sure" Toriko said

" Komatsu give him the good stuff" Aiko said

"Here you go" Komatsu handed the old man some sake bottles

"Thank you very much. I will pay back the debt someday" the man hiccuped and then took the sake and hiccuped again

' I think he should stop if he's at his limit' Aiko thought as she looked at the old man

Once the train stopped, Toriko got off with Komatsu and Aiko following him.

"There's someone who can prepare the Puffer Whale in this city, right? But" Komatsu looked around" there aren't any people around"

"There should be beasts roaming around freely at the moment" Toriko said "Fortune tellers have predicted that the city will be overrun with wild beasts. While that's happening, all the people hide in their homes."

"Speaking of which, the prophecies about the appearance of the Puffer Whale also originated in this village. So there are fortune tellers here who are that talented" Komatsu said while looking around

" I wonder if il get my fortune here" Aiko said

STOMP! STOMP!

Komatsu started to whimper as Aiko looked at where the sound was coming from.

STOMP! STOMP!

Toriko smirked. A gigantic dragon-like beast came out behind a building and roared.

 **Kuendon (Pterosaur Beast) - Capture Level 10**

"You can eat it neither boiled nor cooked. Is this a Kuendon?" Toriko said as Komatsu whimpered in fear as Aiko smirked

" yep! It's a kuendon all right haven't had one in a while " Aiko said

A man walking down the street wearing an all black suit with green bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and an additional one on top of his head, with a beige cloak , made the Kuendon look at the man.

The Kuendon roared and went to attack the man

"Watch out!" Komatsu yelled.

" Hey! Look out!" Aiko shouted

The beast stopped right before the man as he walked by the Kuendon. The Kuendon then turned and went the other direction. The man then stopped in front of Toriko,Komatsu and Aiko.

"Just as I predicted, an unpleasant guest has arrived." he smiled as he glanced at Aiko ' is she? The girl in my reading?'

"I'm glad that we ran into you here. Nothing less could be expected from the gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco!" Toriko said

"The Heavenly Gluttonous King, Toriko!" Coco said, the name causing Aiko to chuckle' glutton that suits him perfectly' she though , "It's been a while, Toriko"

"Is this the person you wanted to meet, Toriko-san?" Komatsu said "The Heavenly King Bishokuya Coco!"

" he's that coco?!" Aiko said looking at the man in front of her closely making him turn slightly red

"We've just about reached my home." Coco informed the three as they were walking in a valley

"Coco-san if you don't mind me asking. Why are you living in the town of divination, telling gourmet food fortunes?" Komatsu panted as he and Aiko followed the two men.

"Well, I'm a fortuneteller by trade." He replied

"A Heavenly King, is a fortuneteller?" Aiko said

"Yeah. How is Zebra doing?" Toriko asked

"He got caught, you know. He's in the Gourmet Prison." Coco answered

"So they finally caught him? That problem child" Toriko laughed, "That sure brings back memories. Learning together in the garden, the four of us enveloped in a deadly struggle"

"Stories of days gone by" Coco said making Komatsu and Aiko wonder, 'Who's Zebra?'

' zebra? I think I've heard that name before...but where? Nah I don't think it's important ' Aiko though as she shrugged it off.

"Yeah" Toriko said. Komatsu was trying to catch his breath then a shadow covered him making him look up as Aiko looked up

"A crow monster?!" Komatsu yelped as he looked at the gigantic bird.

"So you came to greet us, did you, Kiss?" Coco said

"Oh, it's the ruler of the skies, the Emperor Crow. I thought it was extinct" Toriko said

" Wow he's yours!" Aiko said

" he's my partner " coco said

" he's beautiful! Just look at those feathers! You can tell that kiss is strong!" Aiko said as kiss touched her as Aiko pet him. " oh he's soft!"

' kiss seems to like her usually it would take sometime for him to be friendly to others but with her he's grown friendly so fast she's interesting' coco though

 **Emperor Crow "Kiss" (Bird Beast)- Capture Level Unknown**

"His name is Kiss, and he's part of my family" Coco said

"So cool" Komatsu said as he looked at the gigantic black-feathered creature that Aiko is continuously cuddling.

"Can you carry 3 people? Or maybe make two trips" Coco asked. Kiss cawed saying it was okay so they went two coco and Aiko. As they flew up.

" it's so pretty!" Aiko said being closer to coco as he tried to move a away " please stay still like this!" Aiko squeaked as she suddenly gripped coco tighter.

' is she afraid of highs?' Coco though looking at her as she held on Tight ' it feels strange having someone this close'

 **In an unknown location**

"It has been confirmed that the Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco have met"

"And what about the Puffer Whale?" the masked man said

"By that you mean?"

"We're commencing preparations"

 **At Coco's house**

"I think the Rainbow Fruit is a good choice for the dessert. It's just as I saw it in my premonition" Coco said as he prepared the tea while Toriko was pigging out on the food, "Hey do you think you could Slow down there's a lady here show some manners" the comment made Toriko stop eating

" oh don't worry about it Coco-San he's always like this" Aiko said

"How are things going with you? Did you finish you Lifetime Full Course Menu?" he asked

"Ah, my menu. The soup is made from the tears of a Lee Dragon. Then there is Breo Swordfish Steak, and so on. I want to put together a menu with a fine balance of nutrition. I haven't yet decided upon the hors d'oeuvre, the main course, or the drinks." Coco said as he drank his tea

"Every ingredient has a high capture level. You can't even put a price on them." Komatsu said ' oh wait we haven't even ask what Ai-chan's lifetime full course menu is? I wonder if she finished hers?' He though as he looked at her as she drank tea.

"But that's now what you came here to discuss with me, is it?" the statement got Komatsu and Aiko's attention, "Actually you came here with a request, for me to help you capture the Puffer Whale" he took a sip of tea, "right?"

"As could be expected, getting right down to business, huh?" Toriko said

"It's quite a difficult task. The Puffer Whale's poison is so deadly that if you took in as little as .2 milligrams, you would die." Coco explained

"Yes, if you puncture a poisonous gland the meat will be exposed to the toxins, and you won't be able to eat any of it. That's why it's so difficult to prepare. The meat has become poisoned oftentimes in the past and been acquired on the black market." He said

"Anyway, the fact that people eat it despite knowing that it might kill them means that it must be good!" Toriko exclaimed

' I guess that's why we're here " Aiko thought ' I've got a license too but my chances are low'

"My chances of successfully capturing one and then being able to remove the poison glands are only 10%. Basically it's a 1 in a 10 chance." Coco said

"Those odds are good enough for me, if i were the one doing it, we wouldn't succeed even once." Toriko said

"And there's some bad news. The Puffer Whale lays its eggs at a depth of 800 meters, they are concealed deep within a labyrinthine, beast-filled cave. But the most dangerous beast, is that demonic beast, straight out of hell, the Devil Snake."

"Devil Snake" Komatsu whimpered

" Devil snake sounds strong" Aiko said

"Yes. The Battle Wolf, praised as the strongest creature since ancient times, is on par with its ferocity" Toriko laughed at Coco's statement

"Yeah, I can see why it might be dangerous, have you had any premonitions about us? Have you seen out imminent deaths? Can you really see the shadow of death?" Coco stared at the three and smiled

" can you see something Coco-San?" Aiko ask

"How long has it been since I have done the work of a Bishokuya?" Coco said

"Does that mean?" Komatsu said as Aiko formed a smile

"I guess I'll join you." Coco answered

" yes! All right!" Aiko said happily

"I expected no less, Coco!" Toriko exclaimed

"We did it Toriko-san, Ai-chan!" Komatsu said as Coco got out of his seat

"As a reward, how about a lifetime of free food at the Hotel Gourmet's restaurant?" Toriko asked

"Toriko! You can't just decide that! You'll close the restaurant for days the way you eat!" Aiko scolded

"Did you really have to bring the restaurant into this?" Komatsu said

Coco looked at Komatsu and Aiko, 'The girl doesn't have a shadow of death but there's danger for her this could be bad but the boy I can see it clearly, his death is near.

At the rocky entrance to the cave, there were dozens of Bishokuya there, and Tina was there reporting with her pet Kruppoh at the side. Tina then spotted Toriko, Aiko,Komatsu and Coco. Komatsu had changed into his beige shirt and pants. As Aiko changed into blue shorts and light purple blouse she still wore her black boots.

"Toriko!" Tina yelled as she ran towards the group. "Toriko! I knew you'd be coming," she stopped when she noticed Coco, "Huh? The Heavenly King Coco! A double dip effort by Toriko and Coco? This is one delicious scoop!" she pointed her camera at Coco

"Will you stop, please" Coco asked making Tina confused, "I'm sorry, I don't like being filmed"

' is he shy? It's kinda cute' Aiko though as she giggled

"Tina-san are you filming all by yourself again? Komatsu asked

"Well, yeah. Even though this is an amazing chance to see something that happens only once in 10 years, the rest of the staff were to afraid to come." Tina said

"Well, there sure is an uneasiness in the air" Komatsu commented

" you've got guts Tina-San" Aiko said

"The Bishokuya will all try to capture the Puffer Whale." Toriko said

"But getting out of the cave alive after you've found it is the hard part, right?" Komatsu asked

"I can see all of their imminent deaths" Coco mutter

"That's really bad " Aiko said as she stood at the entrance to the cave ' I'm willing to risk it for that puffer whale' she though carrying a backpack.

" I knew this was going to be scary!"Komatsu said

There is something in the cave that will take their lives, Coco thought

"Shall we get going!" Toriko said not affected by the situation at all

" let's go already!" Aiko said

"That phantasmal fish, the Puffer Whale." Tina said getting everyone's attention, "I want to know all about what kind of ingredient it is. And if I want to know, I'm sure all the people out there want to know too. I will show the world how delicious the Puffer Whale is! So I will go with you!"

"You want to, even after all of that?" Coco asked

"Well, if you want to go with us, that's your choice." Toriko said, " There is no time like the present. Anytime after that is the wrong time"

"Thanks to the lamp that you lent me , we can make sense of this darkness." Komatsu thanked Tina as he tilted the hat that Tina gave him.

"It's a high end lamp that's made for shooting in dark places" Tina said, "I'm so happy that it's helpful!"

" it really is Tina-San" Aiko said

"Hey, Komatsu-san, Aiko-San Don't stray too far from my side." Coco said

"Ok, Coco-san" Komatsu said as Aiko pulled his sleeve as they looked around and went over to some mushrooms

" look komatsu!Those are snap mushrooms!" Aiko said as they looked at red polka-dotted blue mushrooms as She picked a few putting it in a bag.

"Really?" Toriko said as he took a mushroom and ate it, "The snap-crackly texture of this mushroom is the best!

"There are tons of them sprouting up around here!" Komatsu told Tina and Coco as Aiko ate one.

' these are perfect! The texture is right now I need is that puffer whale' Aiko though

"I told them not to stray from my side", Coco said

"Viewers at home, this is the Snap Mushroom!" Tina pointed her camera at the mushrooms. Deep breathing got her attention and she turned around to see a hideous wasn't it was just Zonge.

"Oh my God!" Tina yelled

"Don't treat people as if they were monsters! Why are you guys looking so surprised, too?!" as he looked at his two subordinates

"Are you guys Bishokuya too?" Tina said, if you're coming this way, does that mean you already got the Puffer Whale?"

"Absolutely" he lied "I went all the way to the beach and having completed my mission, I returned here."

"Really! Can you show me the Puffer Whale!" Tina exclaimed, "This is a delicious scoop!"

"Zonge-sama! Those things are coming!" the bald man said as he ran for the cave opening, as he said a a Giant Millipede walked up to them causing them to run.

"This is disgusting, this entire cave is disgusting!" Zonge yelled

"Where's the Puffer Whale?" Tina asked while filming. The group ran past Toriko, Coco, Aiko and Komatsu.

"Hey isn't that Zombie-kun?" Toriko asked as he ate a Snap Mushroom

"It's not 'Zombie' it's 'Zonge!" he yelled as the millipede chased them.

"He sure is a lively one, huh?" Toriko commented

" being that lively might be a good thing" Aiko said

"Tina-san" Komatsu said

" hey Coco-San are they gonna be okay?" Aiko ask

"I don't see the shadow of death on them, so I'm sure they'll be able to make it out alive." Coco said

" that's good" she said

"It's gotten very narrow in here, huh?" Komatsu said as he looked around the cave

"Yeah, but there' no mistaking that it's here" Toriko sniffed the air, "It's faint, but I can detect the smell of salt water."

"As always, you have a perfect sense of smell." Komatsu commented "Even though there isn't much light Coco-san is still able to easily take the lead"

"Coco can see parts of the spectrum that regular humans can't, from the infrared to ultraviolet. He can see them all." Toriko said

"Huh?" Aiko and Komatsu said

"As you may know, eyes contain cells that take in light called photo receptors. My photo receptors cells are much stronger than the average person's, so even in this pitch darkness, I'm able to see things as if it were as bright as day" Coco explained

"But that's not all" Toriko said "Coco can also see electromagnetic waves, which regular humans can't."

"Yes, that's true" Coco said, "My vision allows me to see changes in the shape and color of the electromagnetic waves that people emit, which allows me to see their futures"

" that's amazing" Aiko said moving closer to Coco

"um, then can you please look into my future. Will I become a successful chef?" Komatsu asked as he started to walk around , Coco looked at Komatsu as Aiko followed him.

The light is especially weak, Coco thought, "Wait, Stop!" he yelled as he saw that Komatsu was about to fall at the edge of a hole Aiko was quick to think as she pushed Komatsu as she fell over

"Ahhhh" she yelled as she felt an arm on her as she looked it was Toriko.

"Aiko, are you okay?" Toriko said

" I'm fine " she said " oh Komatsu! You okay!" As she checked on him

" I'm fine thanks Ai-chan for looking out for me" Komatsu said

"No problem" a sound got their attention

"What's that" he looked down and saw a gigantic cockroach that had scorpion like tails

 **Scorpion Cockroach (Insect)- Capture Level 7**

"Ahh " Komasu screamed at the insects

" EEEK" Aiko said as she paled

"Scorpion Cockroaches dissolve their prey with a deadly poison before they eat them." Toriko said. Coco then started to take off his green bands

"I'll take the lead" Coco said

"Take the lead?" Komatsu said

"Follow me" Coco said as his hand started to turn purple and then his whole body turned purple and then dropped down to where the cockroaches were. Once they got close to Coco they immediately backed away.

"Amazing" Komatsu said

" so cool" Aiko said

"They seem to be able to sense it as well" Toriko commented, "The threat of poison within Coco"

' poison?' Aiko though

Once all of the cockroaches were gone Coco then proceeded to put back on the green wraps that were around his neck and the turban. Once they were back his skin turned back to a normal color.

"I've scared them off, so you can relax now." Coco said

"Bishokuya will artificially create antibodies withing themselves in order to oppose foes that carry poison." Toriko said

"Antibodies?" Komatsu repeated" They'll neutralize the poison and negate its effects, right?"

" I've got around 90 different antibodies or so" Aiko said

"I have 70 different antibodies, but Coco has about 500 antibodies inside of him."Toriko said

"500?!" Komatsu and Aiko exclaimed

"Because my body is able to withstand much more poison than the average person, I've been able to produce antibodies" Coco then turned away "But, antibodies are normally made by slowly injecting a minuscule amount of poison into the body over a long period of time. Because I've had such a large amount of poison injected into my body, the poisons within my body mix to create new poisons. It has enough strength to send the beasts running for their lives. And so now I'm a poisonous human. An existence without grace." he then turned to the three, "Well, shall we go?"

"Coco-san seems lonely, huh?" Komatsu commented

" yeah I wonder why " Aiko said

"Coco is hunted by scientists that are aiming to create new antitoxins from his blood. There have even been some who've tried to have Coco himself isolated as a top class dangerous creature. So he left his job as a Bishokuya, in order to escape having any ties with them." Toriko explained

"That's why, he hates cameras." Komatsu said

" poor guy " Aiko said ' I just want to give him a hug!' Aiko though as she looked at the man.

"Toriko" Coco said, "About 100 meters directly below us, the hole widens!" making the three catch up with Coco

"My eyes are better, I will go on ahead" Coco said as he tied the rope around him.

"Then I'll go with Coco-san " Komatsu said

" I wanted to go with him" Aiko said

"My poison" Coco said

"Let's go, Coco-san" Komatsu said

" then the next time there's a cavern I wanna be with him" Aiko said as not noticing toriko's disappointed look ' Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't be upset by this!' He though as she was close to Coco as she smiled making Coco as he turn a slight pink color as gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aiko-san!" Coco said turning a bright shade of red

" what? It's for good luck" Aiko said as he smiled as he descended into the hole. As they were descending, fireflies were gathering around them.

"Fireflies" Komatsu said as he looked at them.

 **Sea Fireflies (Insect)- Capture Level 1**

"Yes, Sea Fireflies" Coco said as he looked at them, "They must have slipped into the cave from the sea."

"Aren't they beautiful, Coco-san?" He said as he looked at the fireflies

I can't believe that Komatsu-san isn't afraid to touch me and Aiko-San kissed me with out a hint of fright about my poison...Komatsu-San and Aiko-San shows so such concern about Aiko-san,Komatsu-San I want to do my best to protect you both Coco though

 **Toriko's p.o.v.**

I couldn't help but have that funny feeling inside when she gave Coco that kiss. Was I angry? Upset? I can't describe it. This probably wasn't the best of idea having her on my back As she held onto me I could smell her natural scent it smelled intoxicating she smelled like Orangios and plumpeach It wasn't so bad as I felt her grip tight "fireflies!" I heard komatsu say to Coco. Looking over my shoulder i saw that the bugs were flying around her. Making her hair shine in the light as she smiled.

"Yes, Sea Fireflies" Coco said as he looked at them, "They must have slipped into the cave from the sea." Coco replied. "Their so pretty " Aiko said I could feel her looking around as I smiled She was enjoying herself. Im glad that she's with us to enjoy this experience As a firefly touched her nose ' so cute' I though .

"Does the fact that there are fireflies here mean that the beach is close?" Toriko yelled as he was sliding down the rope with Aiko gripping him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"A Bishokuya" Toriko said as his eyes narrowed

"Something's coming" Coco said, "Toriko!"

"Yup, we're going straight down!" Toriko yelled

"Komatsu-san, hold on tight!" Coco said

"Okay" he said as the they hit the ground. And a noise caused them to look up.

"What's that?" Komatsu asked

"It's a flock of swallowtail bats!" Toriko said

 **Swallowtail Bats (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 2**

"Komatsu-san Aiko-san get back,please" Coco said

"Ok" they said as they took a couple steps back. Coco took off the green wraps that were on his right arm, and turned purple.

"Poison dressing!" Coco said as he flung drops of poison at the bats, which caused them to fall, "I hit them with my poison, but they'll be able to fly again soon enough"

"They're timid creatures that hardly ever attack, what could've made them do this?" Toriko asked

"Yeah, there is something odd about them. It's as if rather than them coming to attack us, they were fleeing from something" Coco said, Could it be, "Where's Komatsu-san?! Aiko-San?! Where are they?!"

The two then looked around to see that Komatsu and Aiko were nowhere in sight.

"Komatsu! Aiko!" Toriko yelled

"Komatsu-san! Aiko-San!" Coco yelled

"Komatsu! Aiko!"

"Komatsu-San! Aiko-san!"

"Komatsu! Aiko!"

"Komatsu-San! Aiko-san!"

A creature then started to head towards them and stopped right in front of them. It had 3 eyes and had a mane a snake like body with multiple arms, and a gigantic mouth. The Devil Snake.

 **There you have it guys tell me what you think il be posting another chapter in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys before you read this chapter i really tried to describe the battle scene with Toriko and Coco against the snake sorry if my English isn't that good please enjoy it to the fullest**

Chapter 4

" To-toriko" Coco said

" it's the legendary Demon beast the devil snake!" Toriko said

 **Devil snake ( reptile beast) capture level 21**

As the beast roared making a loud ear pitching sound,

" what's that incredible noise it's making!" Toriko said

" this is bad it's cries are reverberating!"Coco said

 **Meanwhile outside the cave**

" what on earth is that?!" Tina said

" what's going on?"

" I dunno" zonge said

As the loud screeching made the cave entrance collapse sealing it completely.

"Hm, there's no mistaking that something happened in there..." Zonge said

" wha? Of course something happened in there!" Tina exclaimed " seriously! I bet it's a heaping scoop at that!" As she took out her laptop pressing a few buttons revealing a camera.

" huh what's that?" Zonge ask

" this is some delicious news, there's no way I'd be an idle spectator I've installed a mini camera in komatsu's helmet with a night vision capabilities " Tina said as she pressed a few buttons in her laptop.

" no kidding that sounds like something I'd come up with!" Zonge said " I wouldn't mind making you my subordinate"

" he doesn't have to show off here"

"Huh what's this?" Tina said as they looked at the screen as a man had komatsu and Aiko." Komatsu-kun! Aiko-Chan!"

 **With komatsu and Aiko**

As komatsu and Aiko struggled.

" HHMMM!" Komatsu muffled

" HHMMMHM" Aiko muffled as she struggled against the man

" just keep quiet! " the man said " you'll be more comfortable in a second"

"HMNHM" as Aiko struggled as she thrashed

" stay still!" The man said as she glared at him

' this is bad I can't believe I was careless!' Aiko though as she kept thrashing one minute she was with Toriko and Coco now she and komatsu are kidnapped by a man. ' I've got to think of something!'

 **Meanwhile back with Toriko and Coco**

As the devil snake prepared to attack using its claw at them as Coco dodge it as Toriko got it by it as he as pressed against the wall.

" what power!" Toriko said as he struggled against the claw " I...can't move!"

"Toriko!" Coco said

As the snake set his eyes on Coco as the snake started to spit up the green saliva at Coco as he dodge it. As he glanced at the spot that he dodge.

" what?" Coco said

As the snake moved towards Toriko as he started to build up power in its mouth." no way!" Coco said ' is he planning to hit his own arm!' " toriko!"

As Toriko focused his strength and broke free in time to dodge it before the acid could hit him." Like hell I'd get eaten myself!" He shouted " **KNIFE**!" As he cut off the snakes hand as they saw it instantly regrew. " he can regenerate like a newt and at a remarkable speed!" Coco said

As the snake hit Toriko sending him to the wall as he got up from the rubble " I know full well how delicious your meat is! How about I eat you?!" He shouted as he looked at the snake.

" Toriko can't rely on his eyesight in the darkness he's at a disadvantage " Coco said

" with your eyesight you can see in this darkness this clearly" Toriko said as Coco looked at the snake. ' it's true I can see it clearly I can see his movements no matter how fast it is'

" il do it!" Coco said as he removed his green wraps and green turban " il take it on take this opportunity to find komatsu-San and Aiko-San " as he started to turn purple.

" don't be stupid!" Toriko said as Coco looked at him " it's not like I forced komatsu and Aiko to come here he came at his own volition and Aiko is a bishokuya so she would've come here without me or you here"

' she's a bishokuya! ' Coco though ' she doesn't look like the type she's too nice and..." As Coco started to blush realizing something

" Toriko..." Coco said

" they knew it was a dangerous place to come here and came prepared for anything that could happened" Toriko said

" but komatsu-San...and Aiko-san.." He started

"Don't worry about it " Toriko said as he couldn't shake the though about the girl. Was she safe? Hurt? As he looked at the beast "more importantly how's it looking Coco? Can you see the shadow of death on the devil snake now?"

As Coco looked at the snake " no" he said

" see? it's too much for you to handle alone" Toriko said as he made a fist " let's take it on together"

 **Meanwhile with Aiko and komatsu**

Aiko couldn't stand it no matter how much she struggled the man wouldn't budge she thrashed kicked and nothing as komatsu struggled along.

" stay still! The Bishokuya Heavenly Kings, Toriko and Coco!" The man said, "What an honor! They'll hold off the Devil Snake! In the meantime, I'll take a different route to the sandy beach in the cave. HAHAHA! I'll get the phantasmal Puffer Whale first!"

The man then looked at them trying to squirm and yell in his arms, "And you'll be drawing the wild beast's attention, as a sacrifice!" He said to us.

"MHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMH!" They yelled and tried to get out of the man's hold.

' I gotta think of something! If there's one devil snake then there might be another somewhere!'Aiko though

 **With Tina**

Tina and Kruppoh were watching everything that was transpiring through the camera that was on the hat that Tina gave Komatsu.

"This is bad. This is a large serving. No, an extra large serving of danger!" Tina exclaimed

"Geez, what a coward. This guy is a disgrace to all Bishokuya" Zombe said, "If only that entrance wasn't blocked by those rocks,I, Zonge-sama, would go beat that guy up in a flash, and rescue the damsel in distress!"

"'Course that's be right after he blasts through the horde of millipedes, right?" His subordinate said

" the one that he ran away before?" Another said

" that's why Zonge-Sama doesn't have much luck with the ladies I'm sure that Aiko girl would prefer one of the heavenly kings than Zonge-Sama" he said

"What'd you just say?!" Zonge said

Tina looked at the blocked cave entrance and grimaced, then she dumped the contents out of her backpack, which turned out to be chocolate bars.

"Oh, chocolate bars?!" Zonge then tried to pick one, but his hand was then karate chopped away by Tina

"Ow! That hurts!" the man whined

"I didn't just get these out just to have a snack" she scolded, "I need the nutrients to get to my brain so I can figure out how to get out of this mess!"

"Think!Think!" she said as she chowed down on the chocolate bars at a rapid pace.

 **Meanwhile back with Toriko and Coco**

As the snake slithered " how many years since we have fought together don't hold me back Coco " Toriko said

" that's my line" Coco said

As the snake prepared to strike Toriko glowed red as a red demon glowed above him as Coco glowed purple above his head a purple/black demon appeared as the snake faced off screeching at the two.

" so it isn't afraid of my intimidation or your poison? It's been a while I had a fight like this" Toriko said

As the snake sprouted new limbs from his body attacking them as they dodge it.

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko said as the snake quickly constructed it's body not making a scratch on it, " man he's hard!"

"Did it figure it out from toriko's first knife attack?"Coco said as he made a fist as his hand turn to a shade darker aiming it at the snake " **DOKU-HOU**!" As he shot his poison as the snake quickly dodge it as the snake's hair shot acid at Coco as he dodge it as well.

" just as I though I can't see well in the darkness " Toriko said " Coco can you stop the devil snake from moving? "

" the devil snake is a reptile beast, the snake-family beast and nocturnal beast have pit organs so he should have them as well " Coco said

" pit organs?" Toriko ask

" yes sensors which detect heat you could say they function as a second set of eyes, above its nose there are three spots where cells are being stimulated those are most likely pit organs " Coco explained

" so basically if we seal those up " Toriko said

" yes it's movements can be contained " Coco said raising his hand " my poison or the devil snakes poison we'll have a showdown to see which is more venomous! "

" if you can keep it from moving I can execute my secret plan..." Toriko said

As they both stared at the snake as Toriko focused his energy releasing a bit of his power as the snake looked at him.

" was slacking off on your work as a Bishokuya just a way to show you to off?" Coco said

" it takes a fair amount of time to store up the power" Toriko said

" during that time il confide it's movements " Coco said

" hasn't your poison lost its potency since you haven't used it in such a long time?" Toriko ask

Coco chuckled " if you've got time to worry about me then please use it to focus on building up you're power" he said as he jump up in front of the snake " here we go devil snake!" As the snake attacked him with one claw as he dodge it as he looked up at the face seeing three glows as he focused his power in his hand turning it to a blackish purple " **poison rifle**!" As it shot out multiple shots from his hand to the snake as it hit the three spots as the snake fell over as Coco landed.

'It's just a small amount of poison so it'll be awhile before it takes affect but the poisons adhesive and it hit the pit organs!' Coco though as he formed a fist focusing his power ' right now he can't see me ' as he pointed his fist " **DOKU-HOU**!" He shouted as he shot a cannon poison on the snake as the snake grabbed hold of him ' what? He has more than three pit organs?! was he hiding it until now?!'as the snake prepared to strike " **Doku maku**!" As his face and body started to melt his poison making a poison shield.

" Coco!" Toriko shouted as he saw Coco get hit with the snakes poison as coco couldn't move as the snake screeched loudly.

" Doku maku by expanding the large poison in my body I can cover my body with a thin membrane of poison and in doing so my body protects me from being dissolved by its digestive fluids." As the snake screech 'This doesn't look good I'm going to run out of poison before I could get a shot at him' he raised his hand " **Doku-hou**!" As the snake quickly dodge it as the snake attacked Coco with his hair as Coco was still trapped in its claws as the hairs stabbed him feeding him the snakes poison as Coco struggled against the snake.

" Coco!" Toriko shouted " dammit! He's been stabbed by the poison!" As he moved a bit

"Stand back Toriko!" Coco shouted as Toriko looked at him as Coco smirked " I told you to focus on gathering your strength didn't I?"

" Coco did you have anti bodies for the devil snakes poison?" Toriko ask

" no I don't but...!" Coco said as he focused as the demon appeared over his head going at the snake...' Acute pain...hallucinogenic effects...this is hemorrhagic toxin. Il decipher the devil snakes poison which has over 100 different proteins. Using my unique immunization abilities to purify some antibodies ' he though " I don't have antibodies so il make them because I'm a poisonous man " as he send back the poison paralyzing the snake. " how do you like the taste of the antibodies and poison I've created? Ok Toriko!"

" all right thanks for your hard work! " toriko said

" I can finally see the shadow of death over it" Coco said

 **"GO REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said as they finally defeated the snake as Toriko caught Coco from falling. " tired Coco?" He ask

" yeah I guess that's by spending time telling fortunes my body's gotten a bit dull I'm kinda worn out" Coco said

After a while they cut up the snake a huge chunks of meat were around them.

" Cmon we've gotta find komatsu-San and Aiko-San " Coco said

" hmm I wonder if we can carry all of this" Toriko said looking at the meat

" we can figure that out later we have to find them!" Coco said worriedly

" we can't leave it someone else might come and get it" Toriko said

"My poison's in it, so unless it's cooked over a fire, it's inedible. The wild beasts will ignore it, Regardless, we have to hurry. Komatsu-San and Aiko-San -" Coco said

"Coco, what's wrong A moment ago you were alright now your worried they're okay komatsu is with Aiko" Toriko asked

"You don't know if they're in danger by more of these creatures " Coco said " we have to go find Komatsu-San and Aiko-San "

"I told you, they'll be fine!" Toriko said, " I made sure to given them a secret weapon just in case they were ever in trouble all by themselves."

 **meanwhile with Aiko and komatsu**

"Ahhh!" Komatsu shouted as he saw the Devil Snake

""You've got to be kidding me!" the man yelled, "There's another one!"

" of course there's another one you idiot!" Aiko shouted as she looked at the snake

"N-No way" komatsu said said

"TORIKO-SAN! COCO-SAN!" Aiko yelled as the beast roared

" TORIKO-SAN!" Komatsu shouted

 **please leave a review thanks for reading il be posting a new chapter in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own own toriko just my oc's**

Chapter 5

Someone once said that there are trees with bunches of salmon roe that grow like grapes. That there is a cave where extremely rich milk trickles from the tips of stalactites, and amasses into a deep well, creating the finest butter. A milk cave.

The world is in the Gourmet Age! It is the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!

The Knocking Master!

Puffer Whale, time for the actual food!

"It's the Devil Snake!" the man yelled as the Devil Snake roared

" you damned monster! " he threw komatsu and Aiko at the devil snake "here's some food for you some tasty food! "

" hey! Your gonna pay for what you did you bastard!" Aiko shouted as the man ran away only to be faced with a group of scorpion cockroaches.

" Ahhhhh" the man shouted

As they stared at the snake as Aiko cracked her knuckles.

 **Meanwhile with Tina and the others**

"Man,oh man this doesn't look good " zonge said

" I need more sugar!" Tina said munching furiously on the chocolate " think! damn it! Think!"

 **Meanwhile with toriko and Coco**

" let's pick up the pace" Coco said walking " we have to hurry and find komatsu-San and Aiko-San"

"I told you not to worry about it" toriko said carrying the large meat on his back "I made sure to give komatsu and Aiko a secret weapon "

 **Back with komatsu and Aiko**

Komatsu quickly rummaging through his backpack while looking at the Devil Snake, trying not to panic as Aiko stared down at the snake not flinching at it.

" you got it komatsu-kun?" Aiko ask not breaking eye contact at the snake.

"There! This is it!" He exclaimed as he took out what looked to be a firecracker.

flashback

"Komatsu,Aiko, if by some odd chance you both end up by yourselves , use this, okay" Toriko said as he handed them a bundle of firecrackers, "They're my special firecrackers"

"Firecrackers?"

"I put in a large amount of gunpowder, so they'll make one hell of a loud bang." Toriko handed them to her

"They're really heavy" he commented as he lifted them up

" one hell of a bang huh? Komatsu hold onto mine okay I don't have room in my bag for this" Aiko said as she gave him her firecrackers.

"Any living thing will cower because of a primitive response to the sound of these. Don't forget to wear these earplugs when you use them, though." Toriko explained as he handed them the earplugs.

" thanks Toriko-San" Aiko said smiling at him as a small pink blush appeared at his face

" yeah no problem it's just in case " he said

end flashback

As Aiko put on her earplugs.

" il distract it you set it off okay!" Aiko said

" okay! Be careful Ai-chan!" Komatsu said " I've...got to use...the earplugs" as the beast roared scaring Komatsu as the snake tried to attack him as Aiko pushed him as her hands glowed green as she punched the snake sending it back what she didn't notice was the tail hitting her sending her 10ft away from Komatsu then.

BOOM!

The sound was loud enough to be heard outside as Tina and everyone else covered their ears. Aiko only felt the cave move as she had her ear plugs on as she looked that komatsu used the firecracker.

Ba-bump Ba-bump

Komatsu then fell to the ground completely limp as Aiko ran to him tears forming in her eyes.

 **with Coco and Toriko**

"That explosion just now" Toriko said while running

'Let's hurry" Coco said, I could see the shadow of death on Komatsu-San, My predictions are 97% accurate. But there's still a 3% chance that I'm wrong!. Komatsu-San! Aiko-san is with him!'

 **Meanwhile back with komatsu and Aiko**

Komatsu was laying on the ground lifeless as Aiko held his body crying as the Devil Snake was about to eat them as she gently put him down to face the snake as her hands glowed green.

"Hic, hic. That sure was noisy. What was that sound. People are enjoying Puffer fin Sake over here, hic" an old man with a pompadour said as he was drinking some sake

" you're the old man from the train" Aiko said looking at him.

Coco and Toriko had just reached the place where the sound was coming from to see Komatsu and Aiko sitting there completely fine.

" Komatsu-San! Aiko-San!"Coco said

" Komatsu! Aiko!" Toriko said

" Toriko-San! Coco-San!" Komatsu said as he burst into tears and ran to Toriko " I was so scared!"

"Toriko-san coco-san!" Aiko said as she hugged Coco " next time I won't ever leave your side! I was scared! I didn't think I'd see you again!" As Coco turn red a bit as Toriko looked at the two not helping but feeling jealous at the sight.

" it's alright Aiko-San " Coco said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're both okay okay" Toriko said

"Well... actually I was dead for a minute" he cried

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toriko asked

"We were saved by a huge old man" she said as she released Coco from the hug.

"Huge old man?" Toriko repeated

'What's going on here, Coco thought as he looked at Komatsu, Komatsu-San shadow of death has disappeared and there's a Demon Devil Snake here that's had Knocking performed on it? There's only one person that could have done this.

"That's undoubtedly the Knocking Master, Jirou." Coco said

Meanwhile with the old man

"It was a good thing I was passing by." He said " that boy and girl were lucky "

Flashback

" you're the old man from the train" Aiko said looking at him.

" oh your the nice girl and that boy that gave me the sake " he said as he looked at the creature " he's rather extraordinary not to have been startled by that explosion " as the snake went after him as he quickly used a knocking gun making himself big and knocked out the devil snake. As Aiko went to komatsu'so body.

' there's still time to save him!' She though as she pressed her hand in his chest as she looked up at the old man

" looks like his heart stopped from the shock of the blast" he said touching komatsu's body

" you're right and his eardrums were destroyed too" Aiko said as the old man showed his vest a large collection of utensils.

" I still owe you both for the sake earlier" he said

" you can save him?!"Aiko said

" yes " he said pulling out a weapon restarting komatsu's heart "Good he's back now let's fix up those eardrums" he said as he fixed it up as Aiko placed her hand on komatsu's chest releasing a white glow,'that move I haven't seen that in a few years or so' he though as he looked at Aiko.

" thank you! For saving him!" Aiko said as she bowed

" no problem now wake up now" he said as Aiko gently touched komatsu as her hand still glowed white.

"Komatsu?" Aiko said

" you should savor this second chance in life " the giant old man said as komatsu woke up as ran off.

" ahh it's a giant geezer monster!" Komatsu said as he ran

" Komatsu! He saved your life!" Aiko shouted

" my life?" Komatsu said as he stopped running

"Okey dokey now you both be careful now" he said walking at the opposite direction of us.

" thanks again!" She said

" oh yeah there's something strange headed at the sandy beach in the cave " he said " so you might wanna head out when you catch your puffer whale "

End of flash back

" headed into a place infested with devil snakes those kids have some guts and that girl with the white glow in her hands there's no doubt about her teacher taught her that move" he said

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

"That's undoubtedly the Knocking Master, Jirou." Coco said

"Wh-Who is that?" Komatsu asked

"A legendary Bishokuya, the Knocking Master Jirou. His Lifetime Full Course Menu is made from phantasmal ingredients that few people in the world have ever tasted. The Capture Levels are immeasurable, hors-D'oeuvre: Hundred Leaf Clover, drink: Docham Spring Wine, fish dish, King Land Shark, Main ET Rice, dessert: Oasis Melon, Meat Dish: Ashurasaurus, Salad: Grana Lettuce, soup: Magma Consome"

"I thought I smelled something familiar" Toriko said,"He's the old man who wanted sake"

"eh, that giant old man that I just met was the geezer with the white pompadour?" Komatsu asked

" I'm glad he was there to help us out" Aiko said

"I heard he'd retired a long time ago, but" Coco said

"He's known to be a heavy drinker. He probably couldn't resist the Puffer Fin Sake you can only get once every 10 years." Toriko said, "Okay, how about we get some, too!"

" yeah let's go!" Aiko said

" right!" Komatsu said

"Komatsu here's your helmet"Aiko said picking up the helmet giving it to Komatsu

"Oh right thanks Ai-chan" he said taking it and putting it in his head

"Komatsu,Aiko, don't forget to repay the debt that you owe for getting your life saved." Toriko said, "you'd better treat that old man to an awesome meal someday."

"Right," Komatsu answered, "Say, Toriko-san, Ai-chan do you think you two could help me by providing the ingredients?"

"Hey Look! Aiko look!" Toriko said as he took Aiko's hand and ran ahead

"Eh! He wasn't listening at all" Komatsu cried as Toriko and Aiko made it to the end of the cave.

"We made it" Toriko said

"This is the sandy beach in the cave." Coco said

"It's such a beautiful place" Komatsu said as he looked at the gems and coral that was growing around the beach. The fireflies that they swere dancing across the surface of the water.

" it is beautiful" Aiko said smiling

"Okay! Let's go catch it! The delicacy of the deep seas!" Toriko said as he stripped down to his swim trucks.

As Aiko blushed a bit as the others were in their swim trunks " guys could you turn around please?" She said as the three nod as they turn.

' she's shy, it makes her even more cute! ' Coco though

" okay you guys can turn now" Aiko said as the three turn Toriko and Coco turned red immediately at seeing Aiko in a cute purple two piece With ruffles at the top just wearing that shows off her curves as she blushed a bit. As she hugged herself. ' so cute ' the two heavenly kings though.

As they dove in the water

' the puffer whale only spawn in shallow waters but to think they would come all the way here' Aiko though swimming underwater looking at the fish. As we saw a big shadow on the water as we looked up to see a giant puffer whale.

' huh?!' Aiko though ' there not supposed to be this big! From when I can remember there small!'

As they looked at the giant fish as we saw closely they disperse into small fish

 **Puffer whale ( mammal fish beast ) capture level 29**

As Toriko went to swim fast to catch one but the fish turn darker to release its poison

' Toriko!' Aiko though as she glanced at Coco as I notice Coco disappeared as he knocked out a puffer whale as Toriko did the same as Aiko smiled at them. As she nod.

' my turn!' She though ' Shoumei!' As she knocked a few out as she decided to swim up the surface. For some air.

" hey Komatsu I'm staying with you okay!" Aiko said as she got up getting a towel she packed wrapping herself up.

" how was it Ai-chan?" Komatsu ask

" it was good Toriko-San and Coco-San are still capturing the puffer whale " Aiko said getting a small pot out from her bag.

" we got some Komatsu! Aiko!" Toriko said

"Amazing!" Komatsu marveled at the Puffer Whales.

"For two of the Heavenly Kings, catching only 10 of them is a bit pitiful, though." Toriko commented

" hey don't be like that Toriko-San!" Aiko said patting his back

"It's incredibly difficult just to capture just a single one." Komatsu said, "This is truly amazing!"

"Okay, now comes the real challenge" Coco said,"The market price for one Puffer Whale is approximately 100 million, but if the poisonous glands are removed, the price shoots up to 500 million. However, if it becomes toxic, the price will immediately drop down to zero.

While Coco was explaining, Tina, Kruppoh, and Zonge and his subordinates were watching through the camera on komatsu's hat.

"This is such a scoop!" Tina exclaimed only for a crab to cover the camera.

"Ah, hey! I can't see!" Tina yelled, "And it was getting to the good part!"

Coco carefully started to cut the underbelly of the Puffer Whale.

He's good, Komatsu and Aiko thought as Coco cut the Puffer Whale. Then the Puffer Whale started to change into a dark color.

"Komatsu-San do you think you could prepare this in my place?" Coco asked as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"EH! M-Me?!" Komatsu exclaimed

"It seems that my fatigue is making my hand unsteady and they'll become poisonous if you miss by just a single millimeter" Coco explained

"B-But.." Komatsu said

"It'll be okay. You're a pro chef after all, right?" Coco said, "I'll guide you through the procedure, so believe in yourself."

" yeah your the best chef I know you can do this!" Aiko said

"Coco-san Ai-chan" tears of started to leak from his eyes, "Okay, then I'll take on the challenge!" she looked at the Puffer Whales "I'm getting to prepare a Puffer Whale"

"Eh? If Komatsu is going to prepare it, then we have to get more. No matter how many we get, it won't be enough!" Toriko said

"There aren't any Puffer Whales left." Aiko said

"EEEEHH" Toriko and Komatsu said

"What do you mean?!" Toriko asked

"After the Puffer Whales finish laying their eggs, they make their way back out to sea" Coco explained, "The Puffer Whales only stay in these shallow waters for a few hours."

"So I only have 9 chances" Komatsu said, "And it's pretty hard, even for you, right?"

"Don't worry" Coco reassured him, "If you stay calm, you'll be able to do it"

It's all in my hands now. Komatsu thought as he took out his kitchen knives

Magnificent. Their misted finish makes them look like they're wet. These are some scrupulously maintained kitchen knives. I can tell just by looking at his tools, his level of determination and ability as a chef, Coco thought as he saw him take out his chefs uniform.

"This Puffer Whale's poison sack is directly below it's bladder. First, insert the knife and make a 10 centimeter cut three knife widths down from the fin's base."he explained

"That's different from what you did before, isn't it?" Aiko asked

"The location of the poison sack is different in each individual Puffer Whale, so the process for handling them changes as well," Coco explained

"I-I see" Komatsu stuttered

"Just take it slow" Coco reassured him

"Right" Komatsu said as he started to cut the Puffer Whale.

He stopped exactly at 10 centimeters, Coco thought

Its body is as heavy as lead. So this is the true weight of the Puffer Whale, condensed? Komatsu thought

' he's precise that's good keep it up Komatsu!' Aiko though

"Next, go in from the gills and cut through the lower-jaw bone."

"Right" Komatsu then inserted his knife into the gills and cut through it.

Great! Coco thought

Th-This is hard. My knife can't be off by one millimeter, I feel like I'm defusing a bomb!, Komatsu thought then the Puffer Whale changed color.

"Eh" Komatsu said

' there's always the next one!' She though

too bad, he was off by one tenth of a millimeter, Coco thought as they started to work on the next one

This is the last one, Komatsu thought as aiko looked at the Puffer Whales that were poisoned and the one that komatsu was about to work on.

' you can do it!' Aiko nod at him

"Slowly. Don't lose your composure. " Coco said

I have to manage somehow. After all we've faced to make it this far. I've gotta do this! Komatsu steeled his resolve and started to cut open the Puffer Whale. As Aiko smiled at them ' almost there Komatsu!'

"I can see it! The poison sack!" Coco said

"Th-This is" Komatsu said

"From here, use your bare hands" Coco told her, "Now you have to carefully remove the surrounding membrane without breaking the poison sack."

"Right" Komatsu then started to use his hands to remove the poison sack as Aiko gripped her towel in excitement.

"Slowly... slowly. Once the membrane is completely removed, gently scoop it up. Don't panic, take it slow" coco explained

Gently Komatsu thought as he put the poison sack in his hand, don't panic, Komatsu breathed slowly,slowly, He took the poison sac out of the Puffer Whale. That was when the Puffer Whale turned into a golden yellow.

"All right, you did it!" Toriko exclaimed

"All right!" they all cheered

"Thank goodness" Komatsu cried as tears started to stream down his face. As Aiko hugged him.

" you did great!" She said

"Good job, Komatsu-kun" Coco congratulated him

"No, it was all thanks to your guidance, Coco-san!" Komatsu said

"Komatsu,Aiko, I'm glad I brought you two with me." Toriko said

"Yes, thank you so much!"He said, "But it's my fault that all of these became toxic"

"Well, we can send these to the IGO for research." Coco told them.

"Well then, shall we eat?" toriko said

the crab that was covering the camera finally moved making Tina brighten.

"I can see it!" Tina exclaimed only for a group of crabs to block the camera view again, "You're a heaping bowl of hindrance!"

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world." Toriko said

"Itadakimasu" they all said

"Oka, lets dig into this sashimi right away" Toriko scooped up a big potion of the fish.

"Hey, Toriko, you took too much!" Komatsu scolded as Toriko ate it

Sweet, the savory, fatty flavor. It's like a combination of high-quality marbled mink whale meat and fatty pacific bluefin tuna. YUM! No matter how much I chew it, the flavor is continually released! I'm chewing it so much that my jaw is starting to hurt, but I can't stop!, Toriko then swallowed

"Wow! All of my fatigue is disappeared in an instant. I've heard that it provides incredible nourishment, but I didn't think it's be anything like this!" Toriko said

As Aiko took a bite ' the flavor of the meat is good it's just like when I was a kid ' as she had a sudden picture of the woman and a small kid eating the puffer whale "it's so good!" She said

"Toriko-san, the Puffer Fin Sake is ready!" Komatsu informed him as Aiko poured them the sake

"Great!" he said as he took a cup and drank it.

Yum. This Puffer fin Sake is delicious! The fragrance is spreading through my whole body. The sweetness if the fin becomes much more savory because of the dryness imparted by the atsukan. It's penetrating every cell in my body!

"Komatsu. Did you like it? The Puffer Whale that you prepared yourself?" Toriko asked

"It's delicious! I've never tasted anything like this before" he cried

"The food you work hard to catch and cook yourself really does always taste the best!" Toriko exclaimed, Komatsu nodded his head in agreement.

I'd forgotten this excitement. Maybe I'll try to begin working as a Bishokuya again? Coco thought as he glanced at Aiko as she had tears in her eyes. " Aiko-chan! What's wrong?!" Coco said a little too high as he took her hands " is something wrong tell me?!" As she looked up smiling.

" I'm just happy! So happy to taste it again! It was better having it with friends" Aiko said as she realized something " you called me Aiko-chan"

As he blushed " I'm sorry if it was too forward " as she shook her head

" I don't mind you calling me that Coco-San " she said smiling as he nod.

"Gochisousama deshita" they said as they finished the meal.

" You've gotta be kidding me!" Tina exclaimed as the crabs finally moved out of the way, "I didn't even get the most important shot!"

"But it's still amazing, that they were able to get the Puffer Whale. I have to get this on film" she said, "Eh" she said as the camera turned black.

"Okay, let's get out of here" Toriko said

SPLASH!

Everyone turned to look at what caused the sound.

"Huh? What's that?" Toriko said as they looked at the humanoid creature.

It looked in there direction, completely alerting Toriko,Coco and Aiko.

This guy's trouble! "Komatsu! Aiko get away from here!" Toriko yelled

"Huh?" He said. Cocos skin quickly turned to a dark Aiko hands glowed dark green.

Extremely lethal poison! Coco's serious, too! Aiko is releasing a power I haven't seen before. What is she?

Toriko then started to get ready to fight which sent a burst of energy pushing everything back. The GT Robo then scratched it's head and then left carrying a net that had Puffer Whales in it. It looked at the Bishokuya before leaving into the cave.

"Wh-What was that thing?" Toriko asked

"I've never seen such ominous and sinister electromagnetic waves." Coco stated

"It came out from the sea. From a depth of 1,000 meters. Is there really a living creature that can do that?"

" I don't think a human can do that" Aiko said

"No" Coco said, "That wasn't a living thing"

" the question is what the hell was that thing?" Aiko said

BOOM!

The rocks that were covering the cave entrance were dispersed as the GT Robo walked through it.

"This could be a big scoop" Tina said as she held her camera to film it, but stopped as it was right in front of her making her drop her camera. It then knocked over her laptop and left.

 **Please review tell me what you think! il be posting in a few days!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Someone once said, that at the end of a rainbow there is a cloud made of sweet cotton candy. A cloud of sweets. That there is a mountain made of bread, behind which the sun first rises. A crois-sant. That there trees which soak in the blessings of the shining sun and exude a sap made of potage. Corn Pota-jyus. That there is a Ham and Eggrass Plant whose leaves open when they bathe in the morning sun, on an island producing a complete breakfast menu. The Breakfast Island.

The Strongest Wolf!

The Battlewolf is reborn!

"What?" Komatsu said

" what the hell happened here?" Aiko's said she,Komatsu ,Toriko and Coco exited the cave only to see the bodies of numerous people sprawled everywhere.

"Tina-san, are you all right?" Komatsu asked as he saw Tina with Kruppoh sitting on her shoulder.

" are you hurt?" Aiko's ask

"I-I'm okay" Tina said as she looked at the bodies.

"The bandits and assassins that had their eyes on the Puffer Whale" Coco said

"Yep. I bet they tried to take the Puffer Whales from that thing and were attacked." Toriko commented

"What a terrible thing" Coco muttered

" yeah they didn't stand a chance" Aiko mumbled

KAW! KAW!

" kiss" Komatsu said

" kiss! " Aiko said looking at the giant bird

"You came to get me?" Coco ask

Everybody looked up to see Kiss landing in front of them.

"Eh? An Emperor Crow? This is" Tina said. Kruppoh flapped its wings as it greeted Kiss who returned its greeting as Aiko petted the giant bird as he cuddled her back.

"Ah the rescue choppers are here" Tina said as the group saw some choppers coming towards them

"Well, I hope you'll excuse me. I'm not good with crowds, you see." Coco said as he hopped onto Kiss's back,"Aiko -chan, Komatsu-kun thank you" he said getting they're attention, "I'm very glad to have met you both"

"M-Me too! I've learned a lot. Thank you so much!" He thanked him and smiled brightly

" me too I hope we'll see each other again real soon! Bye Coco! Bye kiss! " Aiko said as she smiled causing Coco to blush a little.

"See ya, Toriko... I've got a feeling we'll meet again soon." Coco said as he left

"Yeah. we'll see." Toriko replied

Once the choppers came Toriko,Komatsu and Aiko quickly got on. Toriko quickly made a burger with all of the Devil Snake meat that he had. The thing was the burger was too big for a normal person to even take a bite out . But for Toriko isn't a normal person he somehow ate the burger in one bite by unhinging his jaw which freaked Komatsu and Aiko out. ' he never stops eating? We just had puffer fish now he's eating burgers oh Toriko ' Aiko though as she looked at Toriko.

"YUMM" Toriko exclaimed

"Speaking of which, how was the Puffer Whale?" Johannes asked as he was the one that picked the three of them up.

"It had an impact, but that's really about it." Toriko explained, "Within the vastness of the sea, there are still lots of ingredients that I've never eaten. I can't choose my Fish Course too hastily"

"I see. But the creature that IGO is requesting that you capture this time is-" Johannes said

"The Regal Mammoth" Toriko finished, "or more specifically the Jewel Meat. I've got high hopes for that"

" the jewel meat? Awesome I'm in!" Aiko said

"Sure is exciting, isn't it, Toriko-san Ai-chan?" Komatsu asked

"You do know, right, Komatsu, Aiko ? That the Regal Mammoth is in the 1st Biotope"

"Yes. It's very prosperous as a site for gourmet research, and it's even a famous sighseeing destination" Komatsu answered

" I can't wait to see it! Where is it?" Aiko said

"It's the island where new flavors are born, also known as the Gourmet Garden, or at least, that's what it looks from the outside." Toriko explained

"Eh? What do you mean 'from the outside'?" Komatsu ask

"The IGO's largest garden, the 1st Biotope, is a single 500,000 square kilometer island." Johannes explained

"Only a small portion of it is open for sightseeing. Even the IGO doesn't have a firm understanding of the island. It's an island encircled by a mountain range, and several unique ecosystems have been set up so that selectively bred and cloned creatures can be released there for research."

"This is definitely gonna be another perilous journey, isn't it" Komatsu was already trembling

"Don't worry Komatsu " Aiko said " me and Toriko are here so don't be afraid "

"From here we'll head into the inner-garden of the 1st Biotope" Johannes explained as he showed them the way

"Aiko, stay close to me, okay" Toriko said " Komatsu don't get lost "

"Okay" the four then entered

Aiko was having a blast she hadn't had that much fun since she was a kid, she got to help her friend Komatsu and meet the Heavenly King Toriko then Coco, and got to eat the Puffer Whale that brought back precious memories and made new ones with them despite the fact that there was danger and kidnapping involved and having her friend die and got brought back to life by a helpful old man She was now in the 1st Biotope, and she got to see the Gourmet Research Lab. ' it's just like what she wanted me to do, make friends and have fun...I wish she was here with me now' Aiko though as she saw the research lab.

" this is the gourmet research laboratory!" Komatsu said

" we were able to reproduce 30% of the worlds gourmet ingredients here"

" amazing!" Komatsu and Aiko said as they looked at the ingredients

" there are ingredients that I've never seen here before" Komatsu said

" selective breeding is ordinary done in larger gardens, there's even research that can't go in public"

" yeah" Aiko said

" geez rich folks sure have some weird hobbies " Toriko said as Aiko giggled ' her giggles are cute' Toriko though looking at the female.

" the chief is in the basement il be taking my leave here"

As the elevator door closed.

" what kind of person is the chief " Komatsu ask

" he's just a regular old drunk" Toriko said " but after the president and Vice President they say he's the number 3 guy "

" number 3?" Aiko repeated

"I'm nervous" Komatsu said

" save your nervousness for later " Toriko said " right now we don't know whether or not we'll be attacked by something "

" even so I'm sure we'll be fine" Aiko said as the elevator opened an octopus was in a glass case scaring Komatsu.

" calm down Komatsu " Toriko said

" man you get scared so easily Komatsu-kun" Aiko said as she giggled as Toriko couldn't help but smile at the girls giggling.

"As long as those especially fortified acrylic panes are there we'll be fine" Toriko said

" that surprised me...hey what is this place?" Komatsu ask

" and what are these creatures?" Aiko said as she looked at all of the creatures in the cages.

"They're clones of extinct species and new species that they created by cross breeding, chain animals" Toriko said

" chain animals?" Komatsu ask

"Animals that are restraint by shackles, gourmet research is purported as a great just cause but this place has to be kept top secret." Toriko explained

" so that's why it's filled with things I haven't seen before this is amazing Toriko-San!" Aiko said not knowing a giant creature behind her and Komatsu.

 **Muscle Crab (Mammal Beast- Crustacean Beast Mixed Breed)- Capture Level 3**

The Muscle Crab lived up to its name it's basically a large crab that is very muscular.

"AHHH" Komatsu screamed as he tripped and landed on his behind. As Aiko was In Front of Komatsu.

" Komatsu! Aiko!" Toriko shouted

" a muscle crab has escaped!"

" Komatsu look out!" Aiko said pushing him out of the way as the claw went at Aiko as she looked up at the crab.

"GET BACK TO BED!" Komatsu and Aiko looked at who said that and saw a muscular bald man who had a scar and had screws in his head., "GET BACK TO BED!" once the Muscle Crab heard that it quickly backed away and went to it's room.

"Didn't I tell you to keep a close eye on it?!" the man scolded the employee

"My dearest apologies" the employee apologized

"Geez, every last one of these guys" the man said as he took a drink out of a bottle.

"Already drinking, are you?" Toriko said, "Chief Mansam?"

"Did you just call me handsome?" he asked

"No, I didn't!" Toriko yelled

"This man is the Chief?!"Komatsu said "ugh, he smells like liquor"

'I really don't like the liquor smell so he's the chief?' Aiko though as she looked at the man.

" welcome...no welcome back" mansam said

" welcome back?" Aiko and Komatsu said

" so? What's up this time?" Toriko said " it's not the regal mammoth,is it?"

" wait if it isn't the regal mammoth than what is it?" Aiko ask as the man glanced at herAs mansam took a swig of the liquor

" the bishokukai has reconvened" he said

" the bishokukai?" Toriko said

" It makes sense" Aiko said,

"So that thing we saw at the cave was sent by the Bishokukai." Toriko said

"Yes, what you saw was a GT Robo"

"Um" Komatsu said "What are Bishokukai?"

"They're an organization whose aim is to control all of the ingredients in the Gourmet Age. They'll use any means necessary to get their hands on them. And the Bishokukai's next goal s most likely going to be, the Regal Mammoth." Mansam explained

"So basically, we've gotta capture it before they do?" Toriko asked,then cheering was heard from behind the door they were standing in front of.

"What're those voices?!" Aiko asked listening to the sounds

"I almost forgot... It's the main event!"

" what main event?!" She said

Cheering was heard throughout the colosseum as they saw the beasts roar in the glass dome.

"Ooh, looks like we made it. They're still doing the opening ceremonies." Mansam said as the three entered the colosseum

"What is this place?" Kimiko asked

"The Gourmet Colosseum. It's an area where wild beasts do battle in order to determine their fighting strength and capture levels. But it's really more of a place for the rich, the powerful, and the VIPs of the IGO's member nations to enjoy themselves" Toriko explained, "They can place bets here, too. The GDP of an average country changes hands here within one day. This place is so stimulating that there are even Prime Ministers from the IGO here"

"But this is necessary for the organization as well" Mansam said, "We part these rich guys with a bunch of their money during the battles, and pass it along to poorer countries whose people are suffering from starvation"

"You mean you're donating it?" Komatsu ask as Chief Mansam nodded

"That's great! This place is amazing!" Akko said looking around

"The IGO was once a department of the United Nations, but it became independent because of high demand for gourmet ingredients. Now it's an international organization with 360 member-nations" the crowd cheering brought them out of their conversations to see the beaten Galala Crocodile and the victorious Troll Kong.

"The winner is the Troll Kong!" the announcer said

"But there is such a sharp division between the rich and poor in those countries, that we've had to take drastic measures such as these" Mansam explained

"Well anyhow, I haven't got any interest in these battles" Toriko said as he walked away with Akko and komatsu following right behind him

"Don't say that!" Mansam said, "There are Prime Ministers here that have even skipped out on their summit to come see today's incredible main event!" the comment got komatsu,aiko's and Toriko's attention.

"And now, it's time for today's main event, and the contenders are entering the ring!" the announcer said as Chief Mansam took another swig of alcohol as we took our seats Aiko sat between mansam and Toriko.

"Oh, it's starting!"

"Entering through the first gate, it's the rampaging monster from the Northern continent, Elephantsaurus!" a gigantic green reptilian mammoth with a long neck stepped out and roared

 **Elephantsaurus (reptile beast)- Capture Level 17**

"And from the second gate, we have the amphibious demon, Gauchi!" a gigantic tiger-like walrus roared

 **Gauchi (mammal beast) Capture Level 13**

"Whoa, and now a real top dog is making its way to the stage. From the third gate enters... the Silverback!"

 **Silverback (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 10**

"Making its entrance from the fourth gate, is the god of death who's swooped down from the skies, the mysterious bird, Gerold!" A gigantic orange bird with multiple heads entered

"A-Amazing!" Komatsu said at looking at the beasts.

" those are strong animals!" Aiko said

"The real surprise has yet to come. The main attractions for today are the legendary beasts waiting behind the fifth and sixth gates" Mansam said

"Sorry to keep you waiting. From the fifth gate, the strongest and most powerful of the wolves, born in ancient times, the Battlewolf!" the crowd cheered

" battlewolf!" Aiko said

" Awesome! Just as in the legendary " tragedy death gore" the battlewolf?!" Toriko said

" battlewolf?" Komatsu said

"The legend of the battlewolf also known as the tragedy death gore " Aiko said " in ancient times a demon was born into this world "

" worth a body length in 50 meters wide and weight about 1,000 tons the herbivorous beast known as the deathgore, they were Devils that in herds consume all greenery, mowing down all of earths planet life they left a world of death in their wake the footsteps of the deathgore were truly the countdown to a species extinction. After eating one continent into oblivion they sets their sights on the worlds largest continent...the green paradise. But they were never able to consume one blade of grass in that wonderland . When the demon tried to claim that land they were completely wiped out by one solitary creature " mamsan said" the battlewolf "

"From the fifth gate struts out a legend. The largest and most powerful of the wolves. Born in ancient times, the king of a continent, the Battlewolf makes its appearance!" the gigantic wolf roared

 **Battlewolf (mammal beast)- Capture Level Immeasurable**

"Wow!" Komatsu said as he gazed at the Battlewolf

" so that's the battlewolf so beautiful!" Aiko said gazing at the animal

"We were able to find some Battlewolf cells. That one's a clone constructed from those cells. Length, 18 meters. Weight, 11 tons. It's behavior and lifestyle are still largely a mystery, but the must be the largest class of Battlewolf." Mansam said

"Well, if nothing else, it certainly has the blood of a king running through its veins. Look at the others" Toriko said, all of the other beasts hadn't moved since the Battlewolf entered the arena, they're all so scared that they can't move"

"The most popular is the Battlewolf. The runner up is the legendary Demon Devil Snake." the name made Komatsu tremble

"S-So you mean" Komatsu trembled at remembering the beast. Then he felt something on his shoulder, he looked to see Aiko hugging him

"It's okay Komatsu I'm here and Toriko-San won't let anything hurt us" Aiko said as she looked at Toriko as she smiled.

" don't worry about anything" Toriko said

"Toriko-san Ai-chan" Komatsu said

"Toriko, we've got a bit of a problem." Chief Mansam said

"To-Toriko!" the woman that was talking to Mansam yelled, "Is he there? What should I do! Oooh, my happiness is reaching the max!" once she said that a smoke started to enter the arena

"Too much Battle Fragrance is being released!" Mansam exclaimed

"What's Battle Fragrance?" Komatsu ask

"It's the essence of the plant that blooms in the land of unending strife, Battle Island, the Battle Flower. Its smell affects an animal's central nervous system and manifests a heightened state of excitement withing them" Toriko explained

"The wild beast trainer, Rin, uses it under managerial supervision. It's vital for the Colosseum to have, but this much is gonna pose a problem. It's really gonna put them on edge" Komatsu and Aiko watched as all of the beasts attacked the Battlewolf. The Battlewolf surprisingly not fighting back, but only trying to get the beasts to let go.

"That's strange" Aiko said getting Toriko's and komatsu's attention.

"What's strange?" Toriko asked

"The Battlewolf isn't fighting, it's just trying to get away, and it's breathing heavily even though the fight just started" Komatsu said as Toriko's eyes widened at the statement as Aiko looked closely at the battlewolf.

' breathing heavy? That's weird unless...!' Aiko eyes widen at the though

"Hey, is that a female?" Toriko and Aiko asked at the same time as they looked at each other

"Uh, yeah, it is. So?" Komatsu, Aiko and Toriko's eyes widened

"Toriko-san is the Battlewolf-" before komatsu even got to finish Toriko and Aiko were already inside the arena and Toriko had delivered a kugi punch to the Gauchi.

"Sorry. I just need you to quiet down a bit" Toriko said

"Toriko!" Komatsu cried in worry. The crowd cheered as they saw the Bishokuya Heavenly King Toriko as well as his female friend in the arena.

" it's so different being inside of the arena" Aiko said

"It sure has been a while since I've stood here" Toriko faced the Battlewolf, "Yo, legendary champion"

 **Hi guys! Please review il be posting another chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI guys I hope you like this chapter I tried to describe the scenes the best that I could again sorry if my English isn't good anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7

" oh man it's the battlewolf the legendary king " Toriko said

" so beautiful " Aiko said stepping a bit forward

" Aiko stand back" Toriko said

" no way I'm here the same reason you're here" Aiko said staring at him

 _ **Meanwhile in the arena seats**_

" it's Toriko in the flesh!"

" is that the Toriko?!"

" who's the girl he's with?"

" Don't know but she's cute"

" we're going to see Toriko fight?"

" Toriko-San Ai-chan" Komatsu said

" that idiot...how did they get..." Mansam said as he looked up at the dome and had a shocked look on his face. " wha? That's a 2.5 meter thick specially fortified acrylic! "

As Tina held the camera as she ran " Toriko! Toriko! Toriko! Toriko" Why are they in the colosseum? Getting coverage on this would be finger-lickingly delicious!" As she stood in front of the komatsu notice her.

" Tina-San?" He said " what's she doing here? Tina-San! Tina-San!"

" huh? What is it?!" Tina said as she turn her camera to see Komatsu " Komatsu-kun?" As she looked at the older man as she quickly hid her camera.

" friend of yours? Bro?" Mansam ask

" y-yes" Komatsu said

As the crowd cheered as they looked at the arena

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Aiko**

"Only after two hits " Toriko said " I guess I didn't put in enough power after all"

As the gauchi roared at them as Toriko intimidated it

" pipe down!" Toriko shouted as all the other creatures stepped back as Aiko looked at the battlewolf.

' this wolfs eyes doesn't have any fight in it she didn't react to Toriko's intimidation which means it's just like I suspected I'm sure Toriko figured it out too...she's pregnant!' Aiko though

" among the beastly scents characteristics of wolves these are pheromones " Toriko said as Aiko stood beside him.

"Then there's no doubt about it she's pregnant!"Toriko said " she's about to give birth"

" as in now! Right now!" Aiko said ' but an existing clone pregnant?in other words parthenogenesis? Is that even possible? I mean I know that science that do clones and crossbreeds but a clone giving birth? We've got to help her somehow!' As Aiko though as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. As the wolf looked at them as she collapse.

" battlewolf!" Toriko shouted

" Toriko-San stay there!" Aiko said taking out a little bottle as her hands glowed white as she ran to check on the wolf as the wolf stared at her.

" easy girl, I'm only here to help" Aiko said ' I'd better use that move' as Aiko put her hands up releasing a light blue mist from her hands' my special blend it relaxes the creatures that are giving birth I just hope she'll let me near her' as Aiko looked at the beast as she waited for it to make its move.

 **Meanwhile at the stands**

"Hey,hey what happened?" Mansam said

" chief!we have to put the match on hold!"Toriko shouted

"The battlewolf can't fight!"Aiko shouted

" hurry up and tell rin to cut the battle fragrance Aiko here manage to handle this but I don't know for how long!" Toriko shouted

" got it" mansam said taking out a communicator "

" Toriko Ai-Chan/Aiko-chan! Behind you!" Komatsu and Tina shouted

As they turn to see the silverback Toriko pushed Aiko out of the way as Toriko blocked the attack.

" sorry but I'm gonna need you to take a little nap!" Toriko said as he punched the silverback knocking it out cold as Aiko walked to the battlewolf.

" easy girl we'll handle this you just have your child in peace" Aiko said

 **Meanwhile with Rin**

" Rin! Rin! Stop the battle fragrance!" Mansam said

"I can't! The things is still totally broken!" Rin said pushing buttons at a fast pace

" then do something!" Mansam said

"And just what there is for me to do? You Baldy!" Rin said

"Did you just called me handsome?" He said

"No I didn't you idiot" Rin muttered as she looked at the screen " geez I think going out there and using the fragrance myself would be less of a hassle "

" so did you call me handsome?" He said

" I told you I never said that!" Rin said

" okay then hurry out there!" He said

"Yeah I got ya" Rin said

"Did I hear handsome there?" He said

"I never even said freaking ha!" Rin said slamming on the board as smoke came out from the key board.

 **Back at the arena**

"There's even more coming out now" Toriko said

" this is bad Toriko-San!" Aiko said

" what's going on?" Toriko ask

" how would I know?" Aiko said as Toriko turn to Aiko

" Aiko what ever you do stay at my side when there's a chance you run " Toriko said

" like hell in leaving!" Aiko said getting close to Toriko " I'm not leaving! I came down here with you! It's my choice!" She said

" but—" he was interrupted

" no buts besides " Aiko said looking at the battlewolf " she need our help"

 **Back with Rin**

" oh man this is really bad" Rin said as she panicked " I busted it up even worse!" As she opened the drawer to find her green gauntlets as she put them on. As she ran down and stopped when she heard an explosion. " something bad going down at the sixth gate!" Rin said as she ran to check on it.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Aiko**

" guess you really don't have any good options here " Aiko said

" the battlewolf was to have gone extinct in the distant past " Toriko said " is this some sort of prank they pulled that bit of harvested DNA? Or perhaps a gift from an ancestor either way it's a blessing"

" a child is always a blessing no matter the circumstances " Aiko said smiling sadly

"Just settle down and have your baby" Toriko said as they turn to the animals

" just leave this to us " Aiko said

"I'm sure that becoming a show to a bunch of humans is a disgrace to someone as proud as you " Toriko said " I'll work it out"

" you mean we'll work it out Toriko-San" Aiko smiled as Aiko slowly walked to the wolf " hey girl please just let me help you " as the battlewolf stared at her as Aiko stared at it ' if I remember what I learned battlewolfs are six times smarter than a dog and can read humans actions and emotions so please let me help you ' as the battlewolf breath heavily as Aiko went to check on her she was surprised that the wolf didn't attacked her or anything instead she let her help.

" along with some celebratory fireworks" Toriko said

As the elephantairus ran straight to Toriko

" sorry just cooperate for a bit!" As Toriko took it by its horns throwing it up at the air hitting the dome as Toriko ran " sorry chief but you'll gonna have to close the colosseum for a while!"

" don't stop!" Mansam shouted

 **"GO REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said hitting the glass wall as it shattered the dome.

" let's get out of here!"

"Oh Toriko-San" Komatsu moaned " Ai-chan..."

" what are they doing?" Tina ask

" geez that guy..." He said

As they heard laughing at the arena.

" Komatsu! Aiko! Check it out! pretty ain't it?" Toriko said as he glanced at Aiko as she smiled standing up as she walked away a bit from the wolf. ' not as pretty as you Aiko'

"Celebratory fireworks!" Aiko shouted as she smiled

"For the birth of the new battlewolf!" Toriko said

" what?" As they looked at the scene of the mother licking the pup as Aiko started to tear up a bit at the sight. ' a beautiful scene between a mother and its child I'm honored that you let me help you battlewolf now give your child all your love ' Aiko though

"Welcome to the gourmet age" Toriko said as he patted Aiko's back " good job helping her" he whispered as she nod as they looked at the scene of mother and child. As Toriko glanced at Aiko as she smiled looking at the scene. ' I wonder what our child would look like? if it's a girl I know it might be nice if she'll look like her if it's a boy he might be like me'As Toriko started to imagine Aiko holding a small baby.

' hehe Toriko! Our baby eats as much as you!' Aiko giggled as she hugged the baby that looked like her as he blushed at the though ' wait! I haven't even asked her out much less asking her hand in marriage!' As he snapped out of it as he felt aiko's hand in his as he blushed even more.

" Toriko-San thank you for letting me go on your journey today I'm so happy!" Aiko said shedding a few tears as he put his hand up wiping away her tears as he grinned.

" I'm happy that you're here Aiko " Toriko said as Aiko smiled as they notice Tina using the camera filming the battlewolf then Tina put her camera down

' she's not like the other reporters that's good to give the battlewolf respect like that' Aiko though

"The energy that she expended was unusually intense when I treated her it'll take some time " Aiko said

"But they are many clones made with body cells that are short life span" Toriko said as he went closer as Aiko followed " so that maybe the cause"

" but now she'll have a nice long rest" Aiko said looking at them.

" this is seriously bad!" As they turn to see a dark haired woman running from gate number 6 as it was destroyed to reveal.

 **Demon Devil snake ( reptile beast ) capture level 25**

" another giant one showed up!" Aiko said

"Even regular devil snakes are pretty dangerous " Toriko said " but this things is above that..."

As the deal snake used his claws to throw the other animals away as the silverback ran off in cower as the snake used his hair to grab the silverback hitting it in the wall.

" that devil snake is messed up!" Aiko said

As the snake went after them as Toriko jumped up." **KNIFE!** " He said cutting off the snakes arms as it quickly grew back as it tried to hit them Toriko grabbed Aiko and jumped out of the way as they kept dodging the attacks.

 **Meanwhile with mansam and komatsu**

" geez that rin" mansam said "oh your not running bro?"

"Oh no" komatsu said scratching the back of his head " things always end up like this when Toriko-San and Ai-chan are around so I'm used to it by now the fact that I'm used to it scares me"

" Ai-chan? You mean that girl?" Mansam ask as he pointed at the DarkBrown haired girl

" her name is Aiko she's a friend of mine since I met Toriko Aiko always comes with us when she has a chance" komatsu said

' the way she looks is a bit familiar' mansam though " you've got some guts bro" he said " you, that Aiko girl and that young lady is something and yet the mess consist of heads of states, the sight of Power wilding billionaire are vulnerable and unarmed is pretty pathetic "as he laughed as he stopped as he looked at a man wearing a cloak as mansam walked to the man wearing the cloak.

"Well,what do we have here?" Mansam said " president dohem of the republic roto I'm terribly sorry about your highly anticipated entertainment having turn into this I imagine the epitome of disappointment but our first priority is everyone's safety at the moment so if you could take refuge as quickly as you can"

Then in an instant the man punched through mansam leaving a hole in him.

" chief!" Komatsu shouted

Mansam smirked " **FRYPANCH**!" He said as he hit the man hitting a wall as the smoke cleared it looked like there wasn't a scratch on him as he removed the face to reveal a green Gt robot.

" Toriko it's!" Aiko said as Toriko looked at the direction

"No it's a different one " Toriko said

" no way it is?" Tina ask" now that you mention it the different is about 10 grams"

" yeah the last one had black fur" Aiko said

" no that's not it...something else is different " Toriko said

" Toriko look out!" Aiko said as they jumped out of the poison as the claw attacked them as they blocked it. As it send them flying as Toriko caught Aiko as the landed safely.

"So that's the new model I've heard the rumors about" Mansam said " does the fact that you snuck in here so easily means that you're high end equipment or an just idiot? Though for purposely coming her to give me one of these expensive things as a gift I'm really thankful bishokukai "

As he stared at the robot

" who's the operator ?huh" mansam said " If it can hear it should be able to speak too what's you goal?"

As the robot looked at mansam

" chief you look...delicious " the robot said

" so it's you bei!" Mansam said

As the robot came closer

" **KNOCKING**!" He said puncturing mansam

"Sorry mine isn't over there" mansam smirked as he focused his power growing even bigger " **FRYPANCHSANDWICH**!" As he hit the robot as both fist hit the robots face not a scratch made on it. " hmph pretty tough " he said as the robot opened its face revealing a loser hitting mansam in the neck as he fell over at the arena.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Aiko**

As Toriko hit the wall as Aiko ran to his side. As they saw the snake looking towards the battlewolf and its the mother wolf stood up.

" you can't! Not with your body like that!" Toriko said

"No let us handle it stay with your child!" Aiko shouted

The battlewolf didn't listen as she wobbled a bit as the snake attacked as she quickly bit off the snakes claws.

' so fast she bit them off I didn't have a chance to look !' Aiko though

' what incredible speed and power' Toriko though

As they saw the battlewolf running then disappearing then they saw the snake in pieces as she re appeared leaving the snakes body.

" that's...a battlewolf?!" Toriko said surprised

" I think that's one part of they're power but it's amazing" Aiko said

" amazing!" Tina said

" is this for real?" Rin said

As the wolf nearly collapse but still stood up.

" so that one attack used up all your stamina " Toriko said

" it'll take a long while for her to recover" Aiko said

As the pup howled as they looked at it as Aiko smiled

" go to her" Aiko said

"Pour all of your energy into it go be fawning child to the mother that's given you life " Toriko said

As the pup looked at Toriko and Aiko as he walked to his mother he slowly walked then ran fast to his mom. As they saw that only a few inches away from the mother and child to be together a laser hit the mother leaving Toriko and Aiko shocked as Aiko tighten her fist. As they turn they saw the gt robot as the robot just laughed.

"A battlewolf doesn't whet my appetite " bei said " it looks disgusting! to hell with it!"

As Toriko and Aiko stared at him as Aiko bangs shadowed her eyes as Toriko unleashed his red aura.

" Toriko let me at him and don't get in the way if you do you'll be sorry" Aiko whispered she didn't look at Toriko as her hands glowed red.

 **there you have it guys you get to see Aiko in action! In the next chapter il be posting soon! please review or follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys here the chapter I've really tried to describe the battle scenes a bit. There's some minor language in this chapter. Again sorry if I misspelled anything I'm still working on my English.**

Chapter 8

" Toriko let me at him and don't get in the way " Aiko whispered she didn't look at Toriko as her hands glowed red

Toriko listen he was quiet and released his red aura as he stared at Aiko.

 **Meanwhile with komatsu and mansam**

" chief are you alright?" Komatsu ask " huh? You have holes right through you!" Mansam laughed as komatsu freaked out " it moved!"

"That's because I numbed my sense of pain " he said " it doesn't hurt one bit"

" I see...its that amazing" komatsu said as he shook his head " hey! What on earth?!" As mansam took out a bottle of liquor unscrewing it pouring it on his wounds as komatsu freaked out" chief! Are you really using that as a disinfection?"as komatsu saw the hole shrink completely disappearing as he had a scared look in his face as mansam tap his chest as if it was normal. " just what kind of body do you have exactly?"

" forget me...the mother wolf...she received a fatal wound from the attack"Mansam said

As they looked the mother wolf slowly walked to her child as the child looked as its mom as she licked her child as Aiko only looked at them.

" after having fought alone her whole life she's pouring a lifetime of love and kindness to her child " mansam said

As Aiko kept looking at the mother and child then she heard a laughs from the stands the gt robot was still there.

"Huh? What the hell? Hurry up and drop dead!" Bei said as he opened his mechanical head having the laser aimed at the mother. But before he could aim Rin used her gauntlets.

" **Endorphin smoke**!" She shouted as a large amount of smoke appeared covering the mother and child as the gt robot retracted his weapon.

" what?" Bei said

" for now I manage to do something for them" Rin said

" she hid the wolves in the smokescreen " komatsu said

"That ain't just a smokescreen they're hyper endorphins it substance the brain to which relieves pain" mansam said " it looks like it has more of an effect to the child than the mother"

" now she can enjoy her child to the fullest" komatsu said as they saw the scene

" those two are engraving all the love that they inherited from the ancient times to a single moment " mansam said " we can't let that gt robot get away with this!"

" Gt robot? You mean that weird looking thing?" Komatsu said

"Yes a gourmet telexistence robot " mansam said

" what is exactly is it?" Komatsu ask

"The audio and visual information that's collected by a robot at a distant location is actually felt by an operator who controls it" he said "it's a kind of virtual reality system it's the gourmet version of deep sea research vessels or planetary space probes. By using flesh and blood human can go to dangerous places to procure ingredients. But they've expanded upon its ability to the senses of sight,hearing and touch and have painstankily to send senses of smell and taste to its operator. The power of the operator transmitted to through the robot that's in the field."

As mansam aura turn yellow " with valuable technology such as telexistence you have to expect there'll be people abusing it as well " as a demon appeared above mansam " that bastard!..don't expect a single screw left when I'm done with you!"as mansam glanced as he stopped to look at Toriko and Aiko Toriko red aura was showing as aiko's hands glowed red.

" you guys don't get in the way" Aiko said " Toriko stay there " as Aiko looked up anger course through her body glaring at the robot. " so it's just a person that's mad with power huh? You'll pay dearly what you did!"

As they looked at her.

" huh? Wha?who?" Bei said

" hey! I'm talking to you" Aiko said in an instant she was next to the robot as he opened to reveal the laser Aiko punched the robot sending it to the stadium. As she appeared at the ground.

As the robot took of the cloak.

" you girl" he said looking straight at Aiko as she glared at him " you're disgusting!"

" you're finished!" Aiko shouted as her hands still glowed red.

" I've never seen Ai-chan this angry before!" Komatsu said they were times she was angry but not this angry if looks could kill he'd be dead!

' that move!' Mansam though looking at the angry girl. As the gt robot charged at her she punched him multiple times as he hit the wall.

' his body is made of titanium dioxide and carbon too ' she though as she looked at her fist as there was vapor ' normal attacks might not work'

" **PEELER SHOT!** " Bei said as Aiko got hit by hit leaving multiple scratches on her body.

' the hell is this?' She though

" it's a peeler for human flesh I'll flay your entire body!" Bei said

" this pain is nothing!" Aiko shouted as she punched him. As she though she'd leave a mark as she saw a bump but it retracted making it normal again. But there was scorch marks on him.

" ingredient processing technique **SHOKUGI-NINGEN OROSHI**!" He said releasing multiple attacks at aiko.

" ahh" aiko said as she tried blocking the attacks

"I've got joints made up of special super macro molecular polyethylene and a body reinforced aramid fiber hairs! I haven't got any fucking weak spots!" Bei said

" il decide if there's any weak spots!" Aiko said as she blocked those attacks as she punched the gt robot frying hitting the wall as she turn to look at the mother and child as her eyes widen. ' No! She's...!'

 **Komatsu's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe aiko could fight like that I never saw her this angry in our travels as I saw her looking at the battlewolf and her child I notice the look in her eyes. As far as I could tell her eyes were filled with sadness and anger. As I stood there with mansam

" your friend's power is unique bro, there was only one other person that I know used the same abilities as her. " mansam said

" well yeah I haven't seen anyone with powers like Ai-chan" I said

" her abilities work best when it makes contact to the human or any living body directly depending on the color of her hands " mansam said "look closely, bro"

As I looked there was a bit of smoke coming out of the robot.

" right now she raised the temperature of her hands if it was a human body it would've done more damaged " he said

" wait! How do you know all of that?" I said but before he could explain as I saw the robot going at her as she had her back turn as I noticed a shocked look on Ai-chan as she looked at the battlewolf and her child.

" Ai-chan!" I shouted but it was too late the robot hit the back of her head as he threw her against the wall as I didn't see her move her body I assume she was unconscious Toriko unleashed his red aura.

 **End of p.o.v**

"Die you bitch!" The robot shouted as Toriko blocked the attack

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko said as he received it but it didn't do any damage as Komatsu and mansam took aiko away from the fight.

" **SHOKUGI-NINGEN OROSHI**!" He said releasing multiple attacks at Toriko as he was close to him.

" **GO REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said sending the gt robot flying to the wall. " that was my third go ken today I've got no choice put to concentrate on one point now" as he glanced at aiko as Komatsu and mansam checked on her.

" it's okay she's just out cold" Komatsu said as he looked at aiko sleeping.

" m...m...mom..." Aiko mumbled it was only a whisper but Komatsu heard it

' she's talking about her mother in her sleep?' He though as he looked back at Toriko as his right arm was shaking.

" Toriko's right arm should be at his limit right now" mansam said

As the robot jumped up " you cheeky bastard!" As he hit multiple times at Toriko as he blocked it pushing Toriko back against the wall.

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu said

' I've still got my left arm and a go ren concentrate attack type in order to increase its penetrative power even more il make it an ice pick' Toriko though as he took a few hits.

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu said

" that Toriko... he's taken aim!" Mansam said

" don't tell me those are all the abilities you've got!" Toriko said " no wonder Aiko almost beat you!"

" don't try to act tough Toriko!" He said

"Is it possible that someone like you to be able to use a high tech robot?" Toriko said

" shut the hell up!" He said

" such childish attacks! No matter how much you brush my skin, you'll never take my life!" Toriko said

" then il fucking kill you right now!" He said opening his head revealing the laser.

" that's what I've been waiting for!" Toriko said

" go to hell!" He said

"No why don't you!" Toriko said using his left arm " **ITTEN SHUUCHU GO REN ICEPICK KUGI PUNCH!** " as he stabbed multiple times at the gt robots head as it exploded.

" what a disgrace to be defeated by your own cannon " Toriko said " my left arm is broken down too though. Can you still hear my voice? For now that's the match now shut down your system and go have a meeting to rethink you're strategy and next time meet me in the flesh fair and square!"

"You idiot! There won't be a next time! I'm taking you down with me Toriko!" He said as he ran straight to Toriko.

" is he planning on self destructing?!" Mansam said" fire!" As he said those words lasers blasted the robot as the smoke cleared to reveal a small spider robot.

" so that's the gt antenna core?" Mansam said

" it's ugly!" Komatsu said

" okay stamp that thing out!" Mansam shouted as the lasers kept aiming at the robot but the robot kept dodging it.

" open the hatch to my room!" Mansam ordered as the robot ran to gate four. " Rikky can you hear me? Take the bug that's coming out of B gate!" As the robot ran out of the B gate it looked like he was free until Rikky destroyed it.

 **Aiko's p.o.v.**

It felt like an eternity I didn't know how long I was out cold as I felt myself feeling a bit light as I felt something wrap around my body it oddly felt nice I felt safe.

" she's lighter than I though" a voice mumbled

I was still as I moved my head a bit as I opened my eyes Toriko was carrying me.

" Toriko-San" I said

" Aiko" he said as I moved as he put me down " are you okay?"

" I'm fine" I said as I remembered where I was and what I was doing as I looked up at the battlewolf and her pup.

" it's life ended while it was still standing the battlewolf even in death it has not lost its dignified regal appearance " Toriko said as I couldn't help but shed a few tears

' I couldn't save her! Why? Why did she have to die?! All she did was have her child!' I though as I put my hands on my face. ' why can't I help the ones around me?! I'm useless!' As I felt arms around as I looked up at Toriko.

" Aiko" he said " it's alright you did everything you could to save her at least her child is okay if not both of them would've died "

As the pup howled and walked to his mother to cuddle her a bit I couldn't help but give a small smile at this.

" at least you had time with her even if it was short " I said

"I'll bet you we were glad to be together " Toriko said

As the pup looked at us as he gave us a giant piece of meat.

"Are you saying thanks?" Toriko ask

" you don't have to say thanks to me" I said

" let me say this first I didn't fight for your mother's sake " Toriko said as he crouched down to the pup

" I...had other reasons fighting him too" I said

" I beat the shit out of that guy because he personally pissed me off for now on you'll have to live strongly for your mother as well" Toriko said as he looked at the dog " nervous?" As he touched the pup. " relax I was originally a chain animal also I fought here more times than I can count. Your the same as me " as he hugged the pup as I hugged them as well.

 **End of p.o.v.**

" Toriko..." Rin said

" Toriko-San, Ai-chan..." Komatsu said

"Hey, what the...? Your fur sure feels nice. It's like thick toweling. Yeah, I'll call you Terry. Terrycloth!" Terry barked at its name.

"You always find a bright side for these things That's why I'm happy that I met you" aiko said

Toriko immediately blushed as he saw aiko smile. He didn't know what to say as she petted Terry's head

"I'm aiko nice to meet you terry" Terry barked and then started to lick Aiko's face causing her to laugh and leaving everybody else shocked " your fur really is soft!"

"The ever-unaffectionate Battlewolf is showing its love to Toriko and Aiko?" Mansam said as he watched aiko getting kisses from Terry as she giggled.

"Oi! Who are you" Rin pointed at aiko as she stood up.

"Oh Sorry for not introducing myself I'm aiko "Aiko said

"Aiko" Rin said looking at the girl ' why is she so close to Toriko? Oh no could she be?! A love rival?!' " what are you and Toriko a...couple?!"

"Huh?! no nothing like that were just friends" Aiko explained

"Friend huh? " Rin glared at aiko

' she is weird I just hope we can be friends' aiko though " yeah just friends " Aiko said

 **After a few hours**

" okay everyone don't hold back!" Mansam said

" itadakimasu!" Everyone said

As they're was a huge buffet of different types of food on the table all of us started eating.

" isn't this the high grade ingredient the Bacchus dragon? " komatsu said " this is my first time seeing one..."

" it's really good" aikido said taking a few bites of it " the meat is real good baked or roasted over a fire"

"You can drink right?" Mansam said " today il be treating you guys to my full course menu!"

" that's great!" Aiko said I wonder what's it is? She though

" liquor stealing escargot, liquor shell soup,Bacchus shark , drunkken frenzied cattle ,Bacchus dragon, Bacchus dragon, drunkard melon,Bacchus whale sea water" he said

"All of these ingredients have alcohol in them...just how much does he like drinking?" Komatsu said

" he really likes drinking " aiko mumbled

"Your full course menu sucks chief!" Rin said

' it doesn't suck okay maybe a bit' aiko though ' it's way too much liquor I'm not a drinker I get tipsy just by two bottles of any type of liquor'

"I didn't ask you!" Mansam said

" this is truly a sky high tower portion! " Tina said

" why is this person here?" Rin ask staring at Tina

" amazing a menu made of super high grade ingredients!" Tina said using her camera taking shots at the food.

" hang on a second!" Rin said

"It's okay Rin as before she's free to cover this event however she likes " mansam said " basically I've invited her"

" he's right so excuse me " Tina said

" don't act so full of yourself " Rin said

" I'm not full of myself not one gram!" Tina said

"Honestly you annoy me!" Rin said

" did you just call me handsome?" He said

"No I didn't!" Rin and Tina said

Aiko couldn't help but giggle at them.

" geez what a noisy bunch" Toriko said

"So I'm noisy too?" Aiko said as she pretended to be upset by his comment.

" I didn't mean it to you I meant" Toriko started as he started to slightly blush as Aiko laughed

" I was kidding! So far you've got better manners here. You're smart aren't you?" Aiko said as she turn to Terry.

As they glanced at terry

" the battlewolf whose nature is not to form pack or favor to anyone" mansam said " has let his guard down to Toriko just like rikkis attachment to me "

" here terry let's eat together" Toriko said

" yeah C'mon terry try this meat!" Aiko said setting a plate for terry as Terry walked to Toriko as he petted terry.

" you've inherit the genes of a king and you're my partner " Toriko said

As Rin was eating a giant parfait with rikki

" that Terry sure is lucky..." Rin said ' but that girl is too close to Toriko! I have to do something! Oh maybe big brother!'she though as she ate her parfait.

As Toriko quickly stuffed his face with food as komatsu stared at him.

" you're eating so fast!" Komatsu said as he glanced at Aiko who was also eating but not as fast as Toriko.' I didn't noticed it until now but all the wounds on Toriko-san's and Ai-chan's faces have disappeared. Now that I think about it it happened the same to chief is that a secret to the gourmet cells?' " oh um Ai-chan" komatsu said as Aiko drank some juice " I have a question"

" yeah shoot" Aiko said

" what was that glow in your hands?" Komatsu ask

" it's kinda hard to explain it but when I was young I had that ability I haven't actually given a name to it yet because I really don't know much about it But I concentrate enough and my hands just glow you've seen the red glow that's mostly fire element I heat up my hands and burn your body and you felt the white glow that's my healing ability I have others but it's a hassle explain it now" Aiko said " so you'll find out more later if I feel like explaining it "

" but that's amazing ai-chan! I never though you had those abilities before!" He said

As Aiko smiled as they ate. ' yeah it's a good ability it makes me feel close to her...' She though

"Gochisousama deshita" Toriko and Aiko said as they finished they're meal

" oh yeah um chief" Aiko said suddenly remembering something.

" about the job we've got" Toriko said

" huh? Work?" Mansam said as he stood up surprised " I completely forgot! The regal mammoth! So the reason the Gt robot snuck in here was to keep us from leaving!"

"Those bastards!" Aiko said " they took advantage of the chaos so they could take the regal mammoth!"

"Wasn't it you who suggested we go to the colosseum chief?" Komatsu said

" this is bad! Regal-chan's is in their hands now!" Mansam said

" regal-chan?" Aiko and Komatsu said

" it's all right " Rin said as They stared at Rin as she held a small cone " I got a call from big brother a little while ago turns out he's already on the island "

" sani is?" Toriko said

" yeah he said he caught the regal mammoth and he's headed here right now " Rin said

' who is this sani guy? I wonder what's he's like? Is he like Coco-San? Or is he like Toriko-San? I can't wait to meet him! I hope he's nice!' Aiko though

 **So there you have it guys leave a review il be posting a new chapter in where Aiko gets to meet sani in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter contains Has minor language.**

Chapter 9

As soon as the sun started coming up for a new day we waited outside for Rin's brother. As aiko just sat down a bit.

" yum! This drunken cattle is delicious!" Toriko said " the taste of bouillon and tequila fill your mouth this is what it truly means intoxicated by its flavor!"

" gimme some too!" Mansam said biting into the meat.

" I ain't giving you any you drunk bastard!" Toriko said

"Do you really have to bring food outside too?" Komatsu said

" Komatsu we know he'd bring anything that's edible" Aiko said

" Aiko try some!" Toriko said holding the piece of meat as Aiko put her hands up ' truthfully I wouldn't but he's being nice so il just take a piece' she though as she took a bite of the meat as he looked at her as she smiled.

" yep it's good!" Aiko said

"Ever since last night Toriko's been enjoying chief Mansam's full course menu" Tina said

" yeah this is his third helping of it it amazes me that he isn't drunk" Aiko said

" Toriko-San how does your third helping of drunken cattle taste?" Tina ask

" I'd prefer if you didn't talk to Toriko as if you guys are on friendly terms or something and why are you here anyway?" Rin said to Tina

"Chief mansam gave me permission on this coverage of this!" Tina said " I'm video taping Toriko,the rare ingredients and the regal mammoth!"

"What are these people?" Komatsu said as Aiko helped him up.

" I really don't know but they're nice people" Aiko said

" so far you're the normal one Ai-chan" Komatsu said

" don't forget your the normal one too" Aiko said putting her arm in his shoulder smiling

"Say,that sani bastard sure is late" Toriko said as he held the drunken cattle meat " does he really have the mammoth" as mansam took a bite of Toriko's food. " ah hey!" As Aiko giggled at the grown men fighting over the meat.

" he's here!" Rin said looking through the binoculars

Everyone looked to see a man with multicolored hair wearing a pink shirt and pink pants and wearing a blue vest carrying a gigantic tiger-striped mammoth.

"It's huge!" Aiko said

" that's a regal mammoth?!" Komatsu said

"It's an ingredient that been prized in ancient times often called ' treasure food' " Toriko said " its size is overwhelming"

" the regal mammoth is beyond amazing" Tina said holding her camera " this is a sky high scoop!"

"Hey! That guy he's holding it with one hand!" Aiko said as her eyes widen. ' he's really strong!' She though

" it's not one hand" mansam said " but anyhow that size..."

" eh! Those are!" Komatsu said as they all looked

"It's a pack of gang hoods!" Aiko said

 **Gang hoods ( reptile beast) capture level 15**

" they're ferocious beast with tremendous appetites " mansam said

"They're gonna try and take the regal mammoth!" Komatsu said

" just what'll happen now?!" Tina said

" we gotta help!" Aiko said

" there's no need to worry you guys" Toriko said as he took another bite of the meat

As they saw the gang hoods started going at the man then they fell to the ground in an instant. As the gang hoods were asleep.

" knocking?" Komatsu said

" but he didn't even touch them" Tina said

' but how did he do that? It's strange ' Aiko though

He stopped and then threw the Regal Mammoth at them. Everyone then panicked and moved out of the way except Mansam who caught the Mammoth.

" ah sorr' that a lil' too heavy? But nice catch chief "he said, "'S expected, your brute strength hasn't weakened one bit, apparently. However, it lacked beauty." He got everyone's attention ' just what the hell is wrong with him?! You can't just throw a mammoth that big to people!' Aiko though

As she looked at the man"The way that you caught it didn't make my heart pound at all. I got no sense of being moved whats'ever. I mean, you're bowlegged, clumsy-looking, have no sexiness, you sorta give an impression of 'just get out of my sight!'"

" who is this guy?" Komatsu said

" how would I know?" Aiko said

" hey sani! Just don't toss our essential treasure food!" Mansam shouted as he held the mammoth

" that man is sani of the four heavenly kings?" Tina said " what?"

As sani jump up as it looked like he flew up gracefully to them

"I carefully carried it to you, you could at least say thank you" Sani said as he landed " hey 't's been awhile Toriko your cells have been more active than before and your skins elasticity is higher It's proof you've been eating well..."

" quit feeling my skin like that all of a sudden that's disgusting" Toriko said as he touched his cheek.

"Rin you...wha's with those legs like clay pipes! In time we last saw each other, you've gotten quite the thunder thighs there!" Sani said " it's because you've been eating nothin' but sweets things like that ain't it?!"

" this much is perfectly healthy!" Rin said holding her parfait "anyhow it's got nothing to do with you big bro!"

" why would I want anything to do with my manly little sister!" Sani said walking towards Rin

" huh? I don't wanna hear that coming from my girly big brother!" Rin said

" don't wanna this! Don't wanna that!...shut up!" Sani said

" by the way I like it if you didn't touch Toriko with out asking!" Rin said

" these two are siblings?" Komatsu ask

" it looks like it, but I think that's how they show they're love...at least I hope" Aiko said" hey Toriko-San I don't remember sani touching you earlier"

"No,he felt everyone with ' his touches' it's a kind of sensors " Toriko said

" sensor?" Komatsu and Aiko repeated

" all except for one looks like" mansam said as he still held the mammoth

"Terry" Aiko said

"A battlewolf huh? I'm quite interested in what kind of reaction I'd get by using my touches. It would make a promising ally." Sani said

"No worries. That's Toriko's partner" Mansam said, "She's going to help capture the Regal-chan"

"Wait wait wait regal-chan? I already caught the regal mammoth didn't I?" Sani said

" this things a lost child!" Mansam said " there should be a decidedly larger parent out there somewhere!"

" huh?"

" what?"

" seriously?"Aiko said

"This is a child?" Komatsu said

"Just how big is the parent! If the child is this freaking huge!" Aiko said

" you gotta hurry and capture the regal-chan's parent" mansam said " before the bishokukai do!"

"Okay let's get to it" Toriko said

—

" ain't this plain black grass...Black carpet?!" Toriko said

" I've never seen Black carpet spreading this far!" Tina said as she filmed " what a super sized thrill!"

" if we made a salad out of this I'd be incredible!" Komatsu said

" it taste even better with some Bacon leaf!" Aiko said

"By th'way who are you three?" Sani as making the trio jump

"Ah sorry for taking so long to introduce myself " Komatsu started " I'm..."

" I don't care" sani said "you've really got no beauty, have you?"

" is that so? I'm sorry " Komatsu said

" what food do you usually eat?" Sani ask

" usually? Just the normal stuff" Komatsu said

"Normal? That's no good " sani said " you need more dec'nt foods with vitamins and collagen in them"

" hey he can make that choice on his own!" Aiko said as sani looked at her

" you've got..." Sani started as he stared at Aiko as she felt uncomfortable as he gazed at her

" I've got what exactly?" Aiko ask

" you've got some Beauty not a lot but some you're skin could use some work " Sani said as Aiko looked mad but she decided to just shake it off "what food do you usually eat?"

" sometimes I eat what I catch sometimes it's just normal things" Aiko said

"That's no good You need to pick more foods with vitamins and collagen in them too you're a woman, you have to pay attention to your appearance. Later I'll treat you to my Full Course" He said his face a couple centimeters away from Aiko's face as she took a few steps back.

' doesn't this guy ever heard of personal space?' Aiko though

" full course! Sani's full course menu" Tina said

"The hors d'oeuvres beautiful skin caviar,the soup the charis lobster soup, the fish course skin whitening tuna, the meat course the perfect beauty cattle, the salad smooth skin bean sprouts,and the drink the charis dragon scale sake. I still haven't decided the main or dessert yet." Sani said" but they're all quite beautiful ingredients don't you think?"

"Beautiful Skin Caviar, Skin Whitening Tuna, and Smooth Skin Bean Sprouts. Those are a lot of ingredients that are great for the skin, which many girls adore." she exclaimed and then made the camera record her face, "Just what you'd expect from the Heavenly King Sani"

"You changed your personality in front of the camera again" Komatsu said

" It is true that girls care about their skin and appearances but some don't " Aiko said "I don't care about appearances it's what's on the inside that counts I consider that true beauty" as she smiled softly as Sani glanced at her.

" hey! eater of the four heavenly kings" Toriko said "I don't guarantee that those things'll be tasty"

' picky eater? He's a picky eater' Aiko though looking at Sani

"Shut up Toriko!" Sani yelled, "So how's your Full Course goin?"

"I've still only got dessert decided." Toriko said as he plucked some black grass and ate it

"Wh' the hell? Even though you look for more ingredients than any of us, you're totally indecisive! So, just as always... you're thinking of that as your main?" the comment made Tina, Aiko and Komatsu wonder what he was talking about

'Toriko-Sans main dish?' Aiko though

"Toriko! There's a Cocomayo tree" Rin exclaimed getting Toriko's attention and everyone else's

"Really?" Toriko said as he ran off

"So he's ignoring me?" Sani said

" looks like it" Aiko said

"Itadakimasu" Toriko said as he put mayo on the black grass and ate it,"it's got the perfect balance of the bitterness of chocolate and sourness of the mayonnaise it goes great with the crispy texture of the black grass nice find Rin"

' Toriko praised me' Rin though as she blushed

"hey Aiko try this!"Toriko said as Aiko turned as she smiled.

' that girl! Is trying to be with Toriko!' Rin though as she looked at Toriko and Aiko

"'You're right the texture does go great with the Cocomayo " Aiko said as she ate the grass covered in mayo.

"Okay now for one more taste" Toriko said as he searched in his backpack "lemme try this baby out"

"What is that?" Komatsu asked as Toriko put some spices in the hand and started to pull the pump at the end.

"I've never seen that kind of portable spice cookware. Is that a Gourmet Spicer?"Aiko asked

"Yup, Komatsu you can have it if you want" he handed Komatsu the spicer

"Eh? Are you sure?"he said

"You're a chef, ain'cha? Then aren't you better off carrying this than me" Komatsu took the spicer

"Thank you so much! I'm really going to make some delicious food with this, Toriko-san" he smiled

" Toriko-San we'll need to catch something later! So that Komatsu can test it out!" Aiko said As she smiled brightly causing Toriko to blush as Sani stared at her.

"Cant wait" toriko said as he was eating again as aiko collected some grass putting it in the container that she had. "Man this black grass topped with cocomayo and the crunchy snacknut topped over it is the best!"

"Toriko-san where did you get this? Did you find this in gourmet town?"komatsu ask looking at the spicer

"Huh? I dunno? It was lying around the Gourmet Research Lab"toriko said

"Then it's probably a prototype" Rin said

"Eh?! Is it really okay to take it" Tina asked as Komatsu and Aiko looked at the spicer.

" not to mention giving it away to somebody" Rin said

"Hey Terry!" Aiko said looking at Terry away from the group.

" Terry come over too let's eat together!" Toriko said

Terry didn't move.

"You've got your guard up, don't you? " Toriko looked at Sani, "Hurry up and pull your Touches in. Aren't you getting tired"

" is it because that robot thing that showed up in the Colosseum might be around here somewhere"Aiko said as she kept picking the grass.

"Yeah, there's probably GT Robos here" Toriko said, Terry's barking snapped them out of their conversation

"Toriko" everyone turned to see 3 big rock monsters.

"Those are-" the beast roared

"What are those!" Komatsu yelled

" aw man not those guy!" Aiko shouted as she pouted ' these rock guys are a pain in the ass!'

' her pout is cute' Toriko though as Sani glanced at her.

 **Rockdrum (giant Crustacean Beast)- Capture Level 27**

"Rockdrums! They're beasts who usually inhabit the beach, but when they need more food they search inland. They destroy anything in their path in order to eat" Tina explained

"You sure know a lot" Toriko said

"It comes with the job" the beast roared making Kruppoh inflate itself and Tina tremble, "although this is the first time I've seen one"

'I hate these things! I remember a client asking me to capture one I'd never though I'd fight one again ' Aiko though looking at the rockdrum.

"Are they planning to eat us?" Komatsu asked

"You guys Get back" Toriko said, "Sani, cover me"

" I don' wanna" sani said

"Hey!" He said

" it'd be a pain" sani said

"How much of a pain it'd be isn't exactly the problem here" Rin said

" after all, they're creatures that aren't choosy about how they get they're foods " sani said " there's really no beauty in the way they live, is there?"

"Sani-San please help! " Aiko said as sani didn't turn.

" I mean look at them I don't have any reason to fight them" sani said

" but the meats a delicacy defeating them is a reason enough!" Toriko said

"I second that reason!" Aiko said as she raised her hand.

"Does it have nutrients and richness? If not then there's no value in defeating them" sani said

" meet me half way then!" Toriko said

" Toriko-San Ai-chan! they're coming!" Komatsu said

As the first rock giant raised his fist hitting the ground as Toriko and Aiko dodge it.

" **GO REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said leaving the first rockdrum a hole in his hands. As the rockdrum fell over.

" Toriko-San! " Aiko said going to him as her hands glowed white touching his arm " you over did it at the coliseum and your left arm too you need to be careful now even with my healing touch it might be tough"

' I feel different ' Toriko though as he looked at the girls hands ' her healing touches is making me feel relax and I feel re energized is that another affect of her abilities?'

" if only Sani could move his ass" Toriko said

' her hands have beauty' Sani though looking at Aiko as she used her healing touch on Toriko

" il try to convince Sani-San " Aiko said as she ran up to Sani. Leaving Toriko to the rock creatures.

"Sani-San ! Please help me and Toriko-San !" Aiko pleaded while staring at him as he looked at her eyes Making the man stare back at her.

"TORIKO!" Another Rockdrum attacked Toriko only to be hit in the face by Terry.

"Terry!" Toriko said

"I'm not letting Terry hog all of Toriko's smiles" Rin yelled

" **Super Relaxation** " she fired a pink smoke at the Rockdrum." Take that you rock!"then she noticed something " ah man! This is battle fragrance! "that's when the Rockdrum stood up and started to go after Rin

"Rin-san!" Komatsu exclaimed

"Please Sani! please fight!" Aiko said grabbing Sani's hand as she looked In His eyes pleadingly.' Her eyes have beauty too' Sani though

"Sani!" Toriko said as he threw a rock into Sani's hand as Aiko whispered in his ear. As his eyes widen. The Rockdrum was about to smash Rin when it was sent back.

"Ah, sorr'. Did I overdo thatta bit? But, well, it's reaping what it's sown. That last glimpse of being blown away was beautiful" Sani said

" thank you big brother!" Rin said happily " I'm super duper thankful! "

" you were right this things shell it's super hard skin has a beautiful calcium carbonated 'beautcal' attached to it " Sani said to Aiko.

" Eh? That's..." Rin said

"The rockdrums shell " Toriko said

" this is a component of the most beautiful stone the perfect beauty marble. Given some time and it could be reborn as a beautiful table or fine china" Sani said

" you're more concern with a rock than to you're younger sister I can't believe you" Rin said

" Rin-San are you okay?" Aiko asked as Rin nod " I had to say that to him so he'd save you if not you'd be crushed "as rin nod sadly. " I hate that rock too I had a client asking me to capture one and I did you wouldn't believe the stupid mess that stupid rock giant did I though my client wanted the rock but no he wanted the meat he didn't know what the rock was made of until I had a friend telling me what it contained"

" thank you Aiko-San" Rin said " still I won't let you beat me!" ' beat her? In what?' Aiko tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the rockdrum.

"Sani, behind you" Komatsu and Aiko yelled as the rockdrum was behind Sani

"Pasta by itself is only worth a few dozen yen, but when it is put into the hands of the chef it instantly goes up to a thousand yen, the pasta becomes mouthwatering. It is no illusion or mind trick. It is simply... 'collaboration' Beauty is harmony! Simply searching for ingredients is nonsense! As a matter of fact, it's the height of vulgarity! Got it you guys!"

"That was aimed at us" Komatsu exclaimed

" this is a chance of meeting et us make harmony together rockdrum as an ally that complements my beauty you will be glorious again " Sani said holding the piece of rock.

' he's really obsessed with beauty huh? I really never though of those things before obviously il never understand it' Aiko though

" big brother is gonna use that?" Rin said

" get away from here! Or you'll be tangled and eaten! " Toriko said as Rin and Tina ran for cover leaving Aiko and Komatsu alone.

"Now just fall beautifully" Sani said as the beast swung its' arm at him" **Fry Gaeshi** " the Rockdrum was sent back in the ground as aiko and Komatsu ran to the others.

" how does it feel to be thrown by your own punch" he said

throwing up dust and rocks making everyone duck for cover.

"What's your attack range, Sani?"Toriko ask

"Huh? That's right... about 25 meters"Sani said

"It sure has grown since the old days, your Dining Kitchen" Toriko said

" oh yeah there was one more wasn't there" Sani said

"If you don't get further away you'll get caught in it!" Rin said to Aiko and Komatsu

" caught in what?" Komatsu ask

" Sani's touches" Toriko said

" touches?" Aiko and Komatsu repeated

" Sani has elastic sensory antenna that he can spread out all over the place. Their bases of the ends of his hairs" Toriko said

" well I can't see them " Aiko said

" I don't see anything either but..." Komatsu said

" of course not they're only one thousand the width of a hair around 0.1 micron " Toriko said

" something that narrow doesn't break right away?" Tina ask

"They're super tough just one could lift 250 kilograms easily " Rin said

" oh so back then when he carried that regal mammoth with one hand he lifted it with his sensors" Aiko said as her eyes widen at Sani.

" he has many of them in his hair. No less than a bundle of 200,000 threads were holding it up" Toriko said

" that's not all big brothers sensors are like skin that they can feel heat,cold,pain...and they can taste of course" Rin explained

"Entering Sani's sensors area means that he's touching your whole body as if he was licking your skin " Toriko said

'So if I'm near him he's licking my skin?' Aiko though as she pictured Sani licking her skin as she blushed as he held onto her licking every part of her body ' bad Aiko don't think those things!' Aiko though as she shook her head to rid of those thoughts.

" it instinctively noticed Sani's sensors " Toriko said as we looked at the rockdrum and Sani. As the rockdrum ripped a piece throwing it at Sani.

" look out!" Aiko yelled as she glanced at Toriko who was casually eating the grass' he's calm? How can he be calm if his friend is in trouble!' She though

" **HAIRNET** " Sani said as a net appeared as the rock landed at the net " **FRY GAESHI**!" sending the rock back at the creature.

" he rebounded back at the creature!" Komatsu said as aiko looked at Sani amazed at him.

" what just happened?!" Tina said

"That's Sani's counter technique fry gaeshi, he can reflect any physical attack back at his opponent " Toriko said as he ate more black grass

" my touches attack ranges 25 meters " Sani said as the rockdrum charged at him." You've just entered it **HAIR LOCK** " as the rockdrum was immobilized.

" it stopped moving!" Tina said

"My precious marble will not be damaged any further " Sani said " I have to bind it before it's cooked"

' cooked? What does he mean cooked?' Aiko though as she looked at Sani

" even though it was right to be vigilant about not getting too close " Toriko said " in the end it walked right into Sani's dining kitchen "

" D-Dining kitchen?" Komatsu ask

" when something's finally caught in Sani's touches including the rockdrum with all its strength it's not possible to escape" Toriko explained " the range that Sani can extend his touches Is dining kitchen inside that all the ingredients are cooked and sampled "

As aiko stared at the scene

" cooking completed" Sani said " life and death are in perfect harmony I'm glad to have run into you you're existence complemented my beauty considerably " as the rockdrum fell over.

" the dining kitchen nicknamed the Sani zone it's invincible " Toriko said " inside that zone there's nobody that can beat Sani "

" amazing this is the heavenly king Sani " Komatsu said

' now! I gotta make sure she falls for my big brother so I could be with Toriko!' Rin though as she was next to Aiko " what do you think of my big brother?" Rin asked Aiko as she looked at the man

"Sani-San " Aiko said " I've never seen anyone like him before" as Rin grinned ' this is perfect! Now just give a little push!' Rin though

" come on then! Let's have a chat with him!" Rin said as she pulled Aiko's hand as they walked to Sani. not knowing that Toriko is staring at the two women.

' This feeling I don't like it what is it? Am I jealous? But why? Aiko is my friend' Toriko though as he looked at Aiko talking to Sani. As he felt a pang of jealousy as he just grabbed more black grass to eat. ' she's my friend nothing more' Toriko though as he glanced at Aiko.

 **Meanwhile with mansam**

"Little regal-chan sit tight we'll be at the research laboratory soon!" Mansam said as he carried the mammoth then his phone rang as he picked it up. " ah Johannes,what's up?"

" chief C gates been destroyed! And it seems a new invader slipped into the garden!" He said

 **there you have it guys! Please review il be posting the next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys here's the new chapter please enjoy reading it.**

Chapter 10

"The delicacy known as Rockdrum has been captured by Bishokuya Toriko and his comrades" Tina said to the camera as she reported at what had just transpired

"Sani, want any of the Rockdrum's meat?" Toriko asked

"I don' need any meat with no nutritional value like that. Act'lly, I'm gonna take this shell with me and head back now." Sani said

"Head back? What about the Regal Mammoth?" Rin asked

"Doesn' matter. Not compared to gettin' this into the hands of a beaut'ful artisan as fast as possible and beaut'fully getting this processed into a beaut'ful marble"

"Big Brother, that's so totally selfish!" Rin yelled

" you can do that later! We need you here for the regal mammoth" Aiko said

then the ground started to shake causing everyone to see a Rockdrum charging towards them in rage.

" AAhh rockdrum!" Komatsu said

"The first one Sani sent flying came back!" Toriko said

' it can't get worse' Aiko though

"Ah, the one I sprayed with Battle Fragrance?! It sure is looking vigorous!"Rin said

'well that's worse but it can't get any worse than that right?' Aiko though

"I forgot ta use Knocking on it" Sani said

"what?!" They said when the Rockdrum then kicked Sani, Rin, Toriko, Aiko and Komatsu into the air. Leaving Tina alone with Terry.

Sprint, Regal Island!

Find the Jewel Meat!

"Ahh" Komatsu shouted as he, Aiko and Sani were in the air.

" calm down!" Aiko shouted as she held Komatsu " and don't scream so loud in my freaking ear!"

"Sorry!" Komatsu screamed as we were near the ground.

" **HAIRNET** " Sani said as he quickly made the net as a soft landing for them.

" thank you so much Sani-San " Komatsu said as aiko landed too only to be bounced back as Komatsu landed on His back as Aiko landed safely on her feet.

" oh Komatsu! Are you hurt?!" Aiko said as Komatsu looked up

" I'm fine Ai-chan" he said as she smiled

"That was quite an un-beaut'ful landing, you and you need to work on your grace when you land " Sani commented at Komatsu and Aiko as he set himself on the ground, "'Nyhow, the Rockdrum. I suppose you've gotta expect that from Capture Level 27. Guess I underestimated it. But I can't believe I got shot all the way to the Mushroom Woods."

"Mushroom Woods?" Komatsu said as he and Aiko looked around to see that they were surrounded by different mushrooms that were the size of trees.

"Woah, Cream Matsutake Mushrooms!" Komatsu exclaimed as Aiko looked at the cream colored mushrooms as well.

" wha?you sure recovered quick!" Sani said

"Woah, this is my first time ever seeing Cream Matsutake Mushrooms, Sani-san!" Komatsu said excitedly

As they heard Aiko squeal loudly " Komatsu look what I've found!" As Sani looked Aiko had in her hands were octopus

" ah disgustin'!" Sani yelled

"It's a Vinegoctopus. It's one of the flavored octopi, the octopusauses, that wander through seas of trees. The one that expels a vinegar sauce, the Vinegoctopus." Komatsu said as Sani slowly started to back away from it

"Beauty,-100!. D'sgust 50,000!" he exclaimed as Aiko and Komatsu saw different octopusauses and picked it up making Sani freak out a lot as Aiko just giggled a lot.

"Here's the one that expels Worcestershire sauce, the Worcoctopus" komatsu gestured to the brown octopus that Aiko held out

" and the one that expels salsa, the Tacotopus!" Aiko motioned to the red one that Komatsu had

"And there's even a soy sauce Shoyuctopus that would go great with the Cream Matsutake!"Komatsu said

" I can't wait to try it!" Aiko Said as she jumped up happily

" O-out of everyone why did I get shot out here with these two!" Sani said looking at the duo with the saucetopus.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Rin**

As Toriko and Rin ran when a Domu was chasing them.

" white trees? This is white forest!" Rin said

" this forest has the amount of wild beast than anywhere else on the island" Toriko said " man we could've been shot to a worse place!"

"But as long as I'm with you I don't care where I'm shot to!" Rin said as she blushed

" there's no avoiding a fight now " Toriko said as the Domu beast ran faster as Toriko quickly turn to grab it by the horns and threw it into the air as he saw threw other beast behind him.

 **Biguma ( mammal beast) capture level 14**

 **" endorphin smoke**!" Rin said blasting them with a light green smoke as they went to sleep " quiet down and go to sleep! Don't get in the way with my time with Toriko! " as Rin turn another beast was there.

 **Barag (bird beast) capture level 16**

As Toriko kicked the bird in the face as he and Rin ran.

" there's just no end to them!" Toriko said " let's get the hell out of here!"

"Right!" Rin said

"I didn't intend on going to this forest but I wonder if Aiko,Komatsu and Sani are okay where they are" Toriko said ' I hope Aiko isn't alone I hope she's safe with Sani and Komatsu ' " I don't think Terry or Tina were hit by the rockdrums attack though"

 **Meanwhile with Tina and Terry**

" it's gonna be hard to communicate but she seems unusually distant" Tina said as Terry got up and growled " no,never mind! Just kidding!" As she turn at Terry's direction to see a Gt robot "that guys...from the puffer whale cave" then Terry picked up Tina as terry ran off as kruppoh followed.

 **Meanwhile back with Toriko and Rin**

They were surrounded by different types of creatures.

" what is this!" Rin said

" Damn! Can I really take on these guys? This is the worst development I could've imagine" Toriko said

" there's no pest like that Tina or aiko here to get between me and Toriko " Rin said as she blushed " for me this is actually the best possible development " as the animals growled

" no choice...Rin spray me with the battle fragrance " Toriko said

" Eh? But" Rin said

" I'm just going to intimidate them " Toriko said "just dilute the stuff by 100 fold okay? If it's too concentrated il lose all reason"

"I actually kind of like it if he lost all reason" Rin blushed "in this situation I totally would"

"As soon as you fire it you need to take cover too" Toriko said

" Eh? No I don't want to leave Toriko" Rin said

" okay now for the battle fragrance!" Toriko said

"Ah okay but are you really sure about this?" Rin ask

"The battle fragrance is designed for wild beast " Toriko said " they say it puts a big burden on the mind and body right? In my case I'll be okay!"

As Rin used the battle fragrance on Toriko it seemed to work Toriko unleashed his red aura unleashing the demon scaring all of the animals as Toriko kneeled down.

"That was close..." Toriko said as he took a few breaths "just a little more and I could've attacked you that battle fragrance really is dangerous "

"Toriko..." Rin said as she blushed "I would've been glad if you attacked me!"

"Looks like there's no way we would be avoiding fights altogether " Toriko said

As they saw one animal

" that's..." Rin said

"An obsaurus " Toriko said "it's a beast that takes someone strong as its 'owner' and will loyalty carry out its orders at least until someone stronger that it's owner appears"

 **Obsaurus ( mammal beast ) capture level 28**

" most likely the new owner it's following now is a Gt robot " Toriko said " and it's giving him orders to slow us down the fact that he didn't run from my intimidation means that...the raw power of the gt robot was enough to get him to follow it"

 **Meanwhile back with Aiko,komatsu and sani**

As komatsu started to cut up the mushrooms as aiko picked up a few leaves and branches.

" okay" komatsu said as he cut up a mushroom

"That's a good kitchen knife there, it's beautiful" sani said staring at the duo

"Oh thank you" komatsu said

"Not you the knife" sani said

"Eh? Well I'm still kinda happy even more if you meant me" komatsu said

" komatsu il get the fire going" aiko said as she started up the supplies as she took a branch as her right hand glowed red as she held the stick in her left " and there see " as komatsu saw a bit of heat as aiko blowed causing a fire " who needs matches when you've got me" she joked

" that's a nice ability you're hands are beautiful " sani said

" um...thanks I guess" aiko said

As komatsu grilled the mushrooms as he held the shoyuctopus

" that shoyuctopus it's a disgustin' octopus that squirts top class shoyu from its disgustin' mouth" sani said getting their attention " but wouldn't an even more disgustin' adult octopus be able to disgustin'ly give you more matured tamari soy sauce?"

do you really have to say disgusting that many times? Aiko thought

"Yeah, but there's no way I can catch an adult Shoyuctopus"komatsu said

"Well, it's Capture Level 5, righ'? Despite how disgusin' it is" he said

"You're saying 'disgustin' too many times Sani-san some creatures look disgusting but they have great taste" Aiko said as she squeezed the sauce from the Shoyuctopus onto the mushrooms making a pleasant smell .

"The smell of the Cream Matsutake with the fragrance of the shoyu added to it gives it even more depth." Komatsu said "Let's eat it together,Ai-chan! Sani-san!"

"Idtadakimasu" aiko bit into the mushroom" so good! I haven't had mushrooms this good in a while!"

"Amazing! The creamy texture, and this smell! i knew using natural products like this would make a world of difference!" Komatsu said

that's when a gigantic octopus was placed in front of them.

" here's an adult shoyuctopus just caught it" sani said " that'd go better with the cream matsutake "

" yeah thank you very much Sani San" komatsu said

" thanks Sani-San this'll really deepen the flavor" Aiko said

" you're called komatsu right?" Sani said "Even though you were suddenly flung into a danger zone like this, the fact that you're looking at high-class ingredients and frolicking like a child is completely disgustin'" Komatsu blinked confused, "But I'm kinda wondering why you're carrying such beaut'ful cookware with you. the moment the knife was in your hand, the ingredients gleamed. All at once, everything was in harmony. I'll just say this once. The sight of you cooking is beaut'ful"

" oh...thank you" komatsu said

" and you're Aiko right?" Sani said

" you should know we talked earlier " Aiko said ' even though Rin talked the most and you guys argued ' she though

" ah your hands I don't know why but when you use you're abilities somehow it makes your beauty shine it creates harmony with you and nature. You're beautiful " Sani said as Aiko looked at him

"Thank you Sani-San " Aiko smiled brightly making the man blush as he quickly turn.

"Sani-san! Are you okay?" Aiko asked

"I'm fine" he answered ' she's a real beauty' as sani though as he composed himself. "Ah, sorr' I just licked your cheek a bit" he mumbled

"Huh? What did you say" they asked

"Nothing. Let's hurry and eat those Cream Matsutakes" he said

"Sani-san, you didn't do anything weird to me or Ai-chan right?" Komatsu said worriedly

" Sani-San? Say something!" Aiko cried

 **Meanwhile with Tina and Terry**

As Tina rode on Terry's back ' for even the legendary wolf, the battlewolf running away from this.

Is there something extraordinary about that black one? ' as Terry stopped and turn the other direction ' she's not running away she's searching for toriko, she memorized the direction that toriko was shot at and is following after his scent they say wolves brains are three time larger than a dogs and they say that a battlewolfves are twice the size of that. I've got to let toriko know ' Tina though 'that that guy came over'

 **Back with toriko and Rin**

As toriko dodge an attack from the obsaurus but got hit as he landed.

" the obsaurus...its capture level 28 it really shows " toriko said as the obsaurus body slammed toriko then used its tongue to toss him as he stumbled,

" toriko!" Rin said

" the damage I took from the coliseum is really taking its toll if only Aiko was here I could use her healing touch right about now with her I'd be able to defeat him " toriko said as the obsaurus roared ' if I take another attack head on id be in big trouble'

" I haven't got enough strength to avoid this guys attacks anymore" toriko said

" toriko" Rin said

" we got no choice" toriko said "Rin hit me with some battle fragrance one more time"

"But with that huge strain put on your body for first time " Rin said "the second time could be really dangerous" as the obsaurus charged at toriko

" please Rin!" Toriko said

" **Battle fragrance**!" Rin said shooting pink smoke.

 **Meanwhile with Aiko,komatsu and sani**

"All the Shoyuctopus matured shoyu, Cream Matsutake, and everything else! These are pretty nice souvenirs to take back to the hotel" komatsu said as they were walking through a wasteland that had dead trees everywhere

" yep along with The Shoyu GrassHopper and Sirloin Mushroom I've got for my friend" Aiko said holding on her case

"Matsu, Aki, taking ingredients from a biotope without permission is prohibited" he said," and a felony "

" what!"Aiko said' he's telling us this now?! I can't go to jail!'

" is that true?!" Komatsu said " that's a real shock"

"Hm? Is that the latest model Gourmet Case?" he asked as he looked at our cases.

"Uh, yeah. It's the Take-Out 1000 Portable Type. It has data for how to store 1000 different types of ingredients in it. It's the Gourmet Case that can keep things warm, cool, or vacuum packed!" Komatsu said " I've manage to get Ai-chan one too"

" yep I couldn't be happy that you though of me komatsu" Aiko said as ' what was that feeling? Just now I felt something' Sani though as he looked at Aiko.

"The silhouette is lovely. Er, beautiful. Yeah. If you take the ingredients home in that, I guess it'll be okay" Sani said

"As long as we have them in a container?" Komatsu questioned

"It's okay because they're beaut'ful. Actually it's okay because I say it's ok. Don't you agree Matsu, Aki?"Sani said

'Didn't you say that it was a felony a moment ago? Make up your mind'she thought ' but I guess if sani gave us permission it's okay now'

"Oh we're here, Matsu, Aki " he said as he stopped as Aiko was behind him

"Sani-san since when did you start to calling me 'Aki' and Komatsu 'matsu'?"Aiko said as he just kept walking ' sani is kinda strange but in a good way ' Aiko though

" It looks like at some point he gave us nicknames Ai-chan" Komatsu said

" I guess so Komatsu" Aiko said ' but why Aki? He could've just said my name ' she though

"It's the Swamp of Antiquity." Sani said as they looked around the swamp

"Swamp of...Antiquity?"Komatsu said

" swamps" Aiko said as she shivered ' I don't like swamps! I really don't like it! I'd rather be somewhere else than a swamp!' " why did it have to be swamps!" She whispered

"A great number of gourmet ingredients from ancient times rest here. It's nicknamed the 'Food Museum'" Sani said

Komatsu watched in horror as a Mao Dragon was eaten by a Swamp Moral Eel who was then eaten by a Snake Leech which was then eaten by a Crocodile Shark. While Aiko just looked at it normally as she patted komatsu's back to comfort him.

"Hey what's going on?!" Komatsu said " I don't understand"

" the competition for gourmet ingredients" sani said " the food chain is really booming"

" it's aggressive isn't it?" Aiko said

"So why don't we take part as well?" Sani said " in this battle of food chain"

" by take part you mean cross the swamp?" Komatsu said

" why don't we go find another way" Aiko said looking at the swamp

" right now this is the only path Aki " sani said

" you can't mean swim are you?" Komatsu said

" I ain't swimming in there!" Aiko said

" who the hell'd swim in a lil swamp like this?" Sani said as he floated on top of the water " ah it's cold!"

" cold?" Komatsu said

" you're floating" Aiko said looking at him " amazing " as he turn pink as he didnt turn as his touches grabbed Komatsu and Aiko.

" hey what's going on were floating!" Komatsu said

" hey it's too high Kya!" Aiko said " Sani-San!" As he looked at her

" what? Aki" sani said

As Aiko floated as she seemed flustered as she grabbed his arm as he blushed.

" just let me be near you or Komatsu " Aiko said not looking at the ground " please Sani-San let me be like this awhile " as sani looked at her

' is she? Afraid of heights? But seeing her like this near me...I can't describe it' Sani though " okay Aki " he said as she nod as she held his arm.

" you're using your 'touches' on the swamp?" Komatsu said " that's kinda like a water slider"

" this is a bottomless swamp" sani said " be careful you don't fall in the temperature is 5 or 6 degrees "

" I won't as long as I'm with you" Aiko said making sani blush even more

"You can sense the waters temperature " Komatsu said

" my hair has different points of tactile senses depending the colors " sani said " the one that senses cold temperatures are blue they can sense temperature lower than skin can cold points, pink senses the warm temperatures the heat points, green perceives the feeling of push or pull pressure points, white has the ability to sense pain the pain point"

" so you're different colored hairs have different roles" Komatsu said

' I never though his hair was like that ' Aiko though

" easy to understand isn't it?" Sani said as they stopped

" what's wrong?" Aiko ask

" something's odd about the swamp" sani said " I can't find most of the gourmet ingredients that are supposed to be in the swamp far from it they're barely any wild beast in it at all"

As sani and Aiko looked up

" hey, hey what the hells that?!" Sani said

As the looked at a dead animal in the shore

" it's terrible" Komatsu said

"Is it the work of the bishokukai, those Gt robots?" Sani said

" why would they do something like that?" Komatsu said

" that's too cruel" Aiko said

" they're trying to have all the gourmet ingredients ingredients under their control" sani said " and they'll stop at nothing to do it they'll do what they want as much as they want and gather up as much gourmet ingredients as much as possible trying to level up their gourmet cells a lot at once"he said

" gourmet cells? Chief mansam mentioned them too" Komatsu said " but what are they exactly?"

"A kind of special all-purpose cells. They were collected from a phantasmal jellyfish that lives in the deep sea. Gourmet Cells have an excellent regenerative faculty and life force. If Gourmet Cells meld well with other cellular tissues, they will extend the strong point of that tissue tremendously. A juicy apple will become even more juicy. Delicious beef will become even more delicious. Matsu, Aki , what do you think would happen if Gourmet Cells were bound to humans. It would grant them overwhelming power, turning them into supermen. And their raw power would level up the more delicious things they ate." he explained

"The more they eat delicious things?" Komatsu said

"By the way, Toriko, Coco and I all have Gourmet Cells in our bodies. The Chief and Rin too my guess you have it too Aki " sani said to Aiko as she nod

"So Toriko-san and the others are..."

"But the risk is huge. If the cells don't bind will, your body will lose to the power of the Gourmet Cells, and in the worst case, you die" sani said

"I think I understand the reason why you, Ai-chan,Toriko-San and the others have such monstrous strength ." Komatsu sighed

"Call it beaut'ful strength!" Sani sighed "Monstrous?" As Aiko giggled

 **Meanwhile with toriko and Rin**

As the red demon appeared in front of the obsaurus. As Rin stared at them.

" toriko you're at your limit! His body won't hold out" Rin said " **super relaxation** " as Rin shot a light blue smoke as toriko was on his knees breathing deeply.

" nice timing with the super relaxation... I Was about to totally lose my sense of reason " toriko said

" toriko..." Rin said as she turn " Man that was sucky timing! I wish I shot it after he lost all reason" as she turn back as she kneeled in front of toriko.

"Anyway,Toriko are you okay?" Rin said

" yeah. But with my battle with the Gt robot in the coliseum and using the battle fragrance twice, it's really exhausting my stamina if I went all out I'd be around 50 or 60 percent normal now if Aiko was here shed use her healing ability I might be better " toriko said " I've gotta eat something it's really starting to look like we won't make it to the regal plateau "

As he saw the obsaurus

" I get it, you lost to my intimidation which means I'm your new owner right?" Toriko said

As the obsaurus roared

 **Meanwhile back with Aiko,sani and Komatsu**

' Aki ' sani though as he looked at the girl clinging to his arm as if her life depended on it. ' is she afraid to let go?...I wonder why she's afraid of is she afraid of heights? Or the water? But it feels nice that she's near me '

"Um, Sani-san" komatsu asked getting Sani's attention away from the young woman holding his arm, "What you said about the Bishokukai trying to collect more delicious ingredients that means"

"Yes, the Bishokukai of course have Gourmet Cells, as well. But they're a gang of low-life disgustin' villains in the first place. With the Gorumet Cells, Their wickedness is even more prominent, and their 100 times more disgustin' Well, none of that really matters to me All that about the battle with the Bishokukai." Sani said as he set himself Aiko,and Komatsu on the ground as Aiko immediately let go.

" I can't believe it" Aiko said

"this is really just beyond cruel. They didn't even make it into food or use Knocking on it. All they did was killed it" Komatsu said as they looked at the fallen beast as Aiko clenched her fist.

" they could've just left it alone if it wasn't bothering them" Aiko said

"I don't care about the battle with the Bishokukai or anything. But seeing something so unbeaut'ful." Sani clenched his fists "I can't smile. I can't smile, Bishokukai!"

' this is a different side of him that I haven't seen' Aiko thought as she looked at Sani who was completely angry.

As Tina and Terry kept on the path to find toriko. As toriko and Rin took a ride on the obsaurus.

As they stopped.

" in front of the regal plateau, there are evil spirits waiting for us" toriko said " first we're gonna get past this place the playground of evil spirits devil athletics" as he said ' Aiko please be safe...'

 **Please review il be posting a new chapter soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys here's my new chapter hope you enjoy reading it! Warning it has minor language.**

Chapter 11

As Toriko and rin rode on the obsaurus back as it jumped up.

"D-Devils athletics " Rin said " I've heard rumors it's totally creepy"

"Its nickname is the playground of evil sprits" Toriko said " you chose one of the many routes and if you make it to the goal you clear it but each route has 10 stages and each stage is the territory of a boss which you need to defeat in order to pass to keep progressing "

" but we'll be okay with you here Toriko"rin said as she blushed" you're super-strong!" As she blushed even more

"Naw, not only I have taken a good deal of damage " Toriko said "I haven't eaten a thing in like forever so I've got no stamina when we got blown away from the rockdrum all the food got left behind so Sorry if we end up in a difficult stage " as he looked up at a rock surface to see an animal.

 **Soldier frog( amphibian beast ) capture level 13**

" let's blast through one shot!" Toriko said " hold on tight rin!"

" okay!" Rin said as the obsaurus roared as the soldier frog roared back.

" sorry but get out of our way!" Toriko said as they shot the soldier frog in the air as they took the route " based on the route you take they are some with lower difficulties " he explained " but we've got no choice but to choose one of those and move forward "

 **Meanwhile with aiko, sani and komatsu**

as they walked towards the regal island wasteland

" Ai-chan I have a question" komatsu ask as she nod for him to continue " why are you afraid of swamps?" As she sign as she looked at the ground.

" when I was little I was helping a friend make a capture a specific item that only lived in the swamps In the end we caught the creature but..." Aiko shivered at the though " Aww I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" After that komatsu didn't ask anymore questions of aikos fear of swamps.

"Ai-chan! Sani-San look a pastry tree!" Komatsu said

"Oh, isn't that the tree that pastries grow from. Depending on the season, the pastries are different. They say over 100 million different kinds grow on it."

" that's why the tree is also known as the oak tree right?" Aiko said

"Oh I know" komatsu said as he searched in his bag " excuse me sani-San could you hold onto this plate " as sani used his 'touches ' to hold the plate "I'll just put some Shark Fin Mushrooms I picked up in the Mushroom Forest on it" komatsu put the sliced mushrooms on the plate " Ai-chan pick those two kinds of snack food-like fruits off the branches so I could grind them" komatsu took out the Gourmet Spicer that Toriko gave him as aiko put the sweets in as he grinded them and then sprinkled it over the Shark Fin Mushrooms. "It's done. Sani-san,Ai-chan can you try some"

As aiko and sani touched the plate to grab the mushroom sani felt her hand brushed past his for a moment he looked at her' her hand is soft' he though as he took a bite of the mushroom.

"YUUUUUUMM!" he yelled alarming them, "The spring-textured mushroom with the original spice of two different flavors! The two tastes have such great harmony! It's beyon' amazin'. The mushroom'd hot plenty of nutrition, too! It's a good ingredient! This is nice! The Gourmet Spicer's wonderful!" he ranted as aiko and komatsu smiled at his actions and then Komatsu looked at the Gourmet Spicer as aiko looked at the ground.

" Toriko-San I wonder if he's okay" aiko mumbled not noticing that Sani was looking at her ' she's thinking bout' him? I can't be jealous' this feeling is disgustin'! ' he though as he glanced at the girl eating the mushroom as her eyes widen.

" ~Oh~ you're right Sani-San this taste really good!"Aiko said smiling as she finished her mushroom as she looked up the tree. " il just pick a few to take with us" as she picked a few things as Sani continued to look at her. ' wait! Is she the one?!... ' Sani realized something as he turn a slight shade of pink

" Sani-San are you okay?" Aiko ask as she was close to him.

" I'm fine Aki" he said as he turn

' I guess that's how he is' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile back with Toriko and rin**

As they faced up with a big Ox

 **Axe Ox (mammal beast ) capture level 22**

As the Axe Ox charged at Toriko as he blocked the Ox As he tried using his strength to push the Ox back.

" my stamina..." Toriko said as he was sweating

" **Super relaxation**!" Rin said shooting a light blue smoke at the Axe Ox as the Ox was asleep

" you really saved me there Rin " Toriko said

" Eh?yeah" Rin said

" stage 2 cleared let's hurry on foward" Toriko said as he was still sweating as he walked

" if Toriko was as he is usually it be easy for him to avoid that last fight" Rin said " Toriko is totally weakened " as she walked along side him

 **Back with aiko,sani and komatsu**

The three were walking through the Regal Island Plain,aiko smiled happily having carried a few sweets from the tree.

"Matsu, Aki, you've got no need to worry. Toriko's a stubborn bastard, so he'll be fine. Plus we've got the same destination, Regal Plateau. We'll meet them there" Sani said

" yeah..." Komatsu said

"You're right Sani-San " Aiko said

" ahh" Komatsu said as he tried to maintain balance but before he could fall aiko grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him out of the way as aiko almost fell as she closed her eyes waiting to fall but she felt a hand grab her pulling her close as she opened her eyes it was sani holding her close to him as she stared at him.

" thank you Sani-San " Aiko said as she turn a bit pink realizing they were too close as she let go

" you care for others more than yourself" sani sigh ' it's sweet Aki' he though

" Sani-San Ai-chan" Komatsu said getting they're attention "the place that were in now"

" T-this is..." Sani said

 **Meanwhile with Tina and Terry**

As Terry ran fast as Tina held on with kruppoh as they were at white forest ' she's fast! I think she's going 100km/miles what's more she's gone the whole time with out taking a break just how far can she run at once? Does the fact that she's trying to desperately trying to reach Toriko as soon as possible means that that guy is really dangerous?'

 **Back with Toriko and Rin**

As they were still at the Devils athletic as Toriko seemed tired as he was still sweating.

" Toriko!" Rin said

" get back!" Toriko said as the anima roared

 **Mystery bird rubanda ( bird beast ) capture level 30**

" Damn were still only at stage three and were meeting mystery bird rubanda " Toriko said " I guess I didn't choose the right route?" As he was about to block the birds attack.

" Toriko behind you!" Rin said

As Toriko dodge the attack as he was far.

" he was behind me in an instant " Toriko said " that's not it" as he dodge the other attacks "it doesn't have power or speed but it's got unusual movements and its breath has got a hallucination effect ...which one is the real one?"As he looked at the bids illusion " and my body's not in full health this ain't good"

Then the obsaurus stood in front of Toriko

" obsaurus you?" Toriko said as the obsaurus charged at the bird

" Go obsaurus!" Rin said

As he charged at the bird as the bird released its breath as he fell over the hill

" that thing wasn't even one milligram of help!" Toriko said as Rin had a shocked look on her face

" its breath is making me groggy Rin can you neutralize this guy?"

" hold on oh this! Thunder peppermint fragrance its strong and stimulant that one whiff and you can't sleep for five days " Rin said " but if it gets in your eyes it'll be dangerous "

" no problem il keep my eyes shut" Toriko said as he closed his eyes " just using my nose is plenty "

" **thunder peppermint**!" Rin said blasting a light green smoke on Toriko as he had his eyes closed as he concentrated on finding with bird was the real one as he opened his eyes.

" Found you! **KNIFE**!" As he used it but it was an illusion as the bird was behind toriko.

 **" ITTEN SHUUCHU THUNDER PEPPERMINT**!" Rib said blasting at the bird

" now take this **KNIFE**!" As it was another illusion " what? Isolation?" He said " it's a technique making part of the body moving at varying speeds by leaving a afterimage that way the enemy can't know it's location its breath combine with isolation makes it look like its creating clones of himself" as toriko looked at the bird " it looks like it's angry from rins attack" as the bird attacked him as he fell to the ground as the bird kept sending off multiple attacks to toriko as he fell to the ground as he got up before the bird could strike as he saw a flash of white hitting the bird as he looked closely.

"Terry! " toriko said as Terry was near him as he pet her " Terry I'm glad that you're okay!"as Terry nuzzled back " good job at catching up to us!"

" I'm so jealous..." Run said as she blushed as she notice Tina and kruppoh as kruppoh was carrying Tina carefully to the ground.

" thanks kruppoh " Tina said " ow"

" looks like we've got one more than we needed" Rin said ' at least it's not that Aiko girl ' she though

" why did you guys fall from the sky?" Toriko ask

" it finally stopped I haven't had one grip left" Tina said rubbing her arm

" Anyhow that was really fast" Rin said " you guys came all the way from black carpet?"

" we went through white forest" Tina said " I was hanging on Terry's back "

" white forest?" Rin said "maybe you didn't get attacked because me and toriko drove the beast away but even so that was freakin fast"

"It's because she tore along without taking a break" Tina said " don't you thin Terry's speed keeps improving? Terry's growing at an incredible rate oh right toriko there's big trouble! That guy that we met at puffer whale cave..." She was interrupted by the roar of the bird

" geez this things stubborn!" Rin said " huh? It's got it's guard up towards Terry I guess it's because Terry figured out which one was its real body instantaneously "

" yes in terms of strength rubanda is better " toriko said " but it sensed the ultimate wolf, the battlewolf in terry so it's got it's guard up"

As Terry took the opposite direction

" Terry that way is a different route" Rin said

As Terry looked at toriko as he looked back at Terry

"Let's go well follow Terry" toriko said " Terry's senses are as sharp as sani's sensors are sensitive that's because her wild instincts is much stronger than her physical receptivity and it's also tied to her ability to avoid danger" he explained " so some huge danger might be coming I'm going to trust Terry "

" okay if you say so" Rin said " I believe in you"

As they took the route Terry led them as they saw a huge animal in the other route they were right to trust Terry's instincts toriko found out that Terry led them a shortcut to avoid the dangerous beast as they made in it a plain field.

"Okay we're finally at the regal mammoths habitat the regal plateau " toriko said

" you think big brother, komatsu and that aiko girl are here already?" Rin ask

' I hope she's okay...' Toriko though as Terry growled at the Devils athletics path behind them.

As Terry howled.

" what's wrong Terry?" Toriko ask

" Eh whys she's going back?" Rin ask

" it's probably because he's here" Tina said" the one we met at the puffer whale cave the black Gt robot"

" what?" Toriko said

" Terry came to tell you that he's here " Tina said

" let's go help Terry" Rin said

" no that guy caught onto Terry's trail she couldn't shake him off Terry coming here is equivalent to her guiding him to us, she may have came her warning me about the danger but she invited the danger to me Terry's worried about that guy o she resolved herself to go and defeat him. We can't let Terry's feelings or resolve go in vain..let's go!" He said as Rin and Tina followed.

 **Meanwhile worth aiko,sani and komatsu**

AAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHH!

"It's that voice again" komatsu said as he and Aiko looked in the direction where the howl came from.

"It's the cry of a wolf. And it's pr'tty close"Sani said

"It kinda sounds like Terry" Aiko said

"Terry? Oh, that Battlewolf? That howl's got a pretty unusual feel to it, huh?"Sani said

"I hope Terry's alright do you think toriko-San and the others are alright?" Aiko said

"You really care about others more than yourself " Sani mumbled

" Sani-San Ai-chan maybe we should go help" komatsu said

"That's crazy everyone came here with they're own resolve" Sani said " you too righ'?"

" yes" Aiko said

" right " komatsu said

"In that howl just now. I sensed some extraordinary resolve. If we were to go help now, it would be an insult to that resolve" he stated

"Sani-san"komatsu said

' he's right he's really different from the others' Aiko though

"'N also" he said, "To go help now, the timing would be"

"Not beautiful?" Aiko said

"Wouldn' going in closer to the last second be more beaut'ful"Sani said

"I guess" komatsu said

"Let's hurry, Matsu, Aki. The GT Robo that left those giant footprints should be getting to Regal Plateau around now."he said

"His value of beauty is kind of complicated" komatsu mumbled

'But when we were shot into the air by the Rockdrum, he just saved us with his Touches nonchalantly. And he got angry at the Bishokukai's cruelty. He has a cool-looking gentle and passionate side, too I've really never met anyone like him he's different from toriko and Coco but they've got a few things that are similar ' Aiko though

" Matsu! Aki!" Sani said

" yes! They said

" okay first we gotta climb this" Sani said as they stopped making komatsu and Aiko look at the giant rock wall in front of them

" this?!" Komatsu said

" the entrance to the regal plateau the regal wall A sheer cliff of 3,000 meters in height" Sani said

" three thousand?!" Komatsu exclaimed

" we gotta climb this?!" Aiko said looking at the wall

" Sani-San I can't see the top at all" Komatsu said " how are we getting up there?!"

" how should I know?!" Aiko said "Hey!" Aiko and Komatsu were lifted up by Sani's touches " Sani-San a little warning next time!" Aiko said as she grabbed his arm not noticing his slight smile at her action.

"We're going to walk up there, of course!" he exclaimed "For me, a cliff like this is no different from regular ground. since we're in a hurry I'll go at 5km/hr. So we'll be there in 36 minutes. I'm looking forward to it. To see the food prized in ancient times."

" just be careful going that fast!" Aiko said as she moved her arms to get a better grip at Sani.

" I can't do this I can't do this!" Komatsu said

"Take it easy Komatsu " Aiko said

" you've got it easy Ai-chan your holding onto Sani-San!" Komatsu said

" only because he was closer to me!" Aiko said as she held onto Sani

' she's holding onto me even tighter like when we where at the swamp is she afraid of heights?' Sani though as he looked at Aiko ' Rin did try to get me to talk to her earlier I guess I should ask her somethin' bout' herself'

" Aki" Sani said as Aiko was close to him

" yes?" Aiko said

" what is you're favorit' color?" Sani ask

" oh uh" Aiko said ' why is he asking me that at a time like this? Wait is he trying to get my mind off of the fact that we're high up? ' she though " well I like the color white, purple and blue " she said as he looked at her

' what else can I ask her?' Sani though " Aki what's your favorit' food?" He ask

" well I like all types of food but my favorite is white apple pie I'd only get that if I get a really good catch" Aiko said

" Ai-chan just help me!" Komatsu said getting they're attention.

"Quiet" Sani whispered as the three then started to past the Heavycliffs.

 **Heavy cliffs ( mammal beast ) capture level 30**

"The master of Regal Wall, the Heavycliffs. As long as you don't bother them they won't attack you. Though if we did get them mad, it'd be considerably dangerous. Make sure not to agitate them" Sani said

" right " Komatsu said as he covered his mouth as a small pebble fell as Komatsu,Aiko and Sani looked up as more pebbles rain down.

" the sky turn black" Komatsu said " is it a stormcloud?"

" Komatsu I don't think that's a storm cloud" Aiko said as her eyes widen.

" Aki's right it isn't a storm cloud" Sani said

As they looked at what is falling unknown to them toriko,Rin and Tina are running to the same direction as them.

"WHAT IS THAAAT!?" Sani shouted

' I was really wrong this day got freaking worse!' Aiko though as she gripped on Sani's arm as the beast was still falling ' that better not be what I think it is! I just hope today gets better I hope everyone else is okay'

 **There you have it guys il be posting another chapter soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys here's the new chapter. Has minor language**

Chapter 12

" what is that thiing?!" Sani shouted

" don't just float there! Let's get the hell out of here!" Aiko yelled

 **Meanwhile with toriko,Rin and Tina**

As they ran to the direction of the falling giant beast

" it's the regal mammoth Man,it's huge!" Toriko said

" it fell of the cliff!" Rin said " I so don't get what's going on here!"

"th-this is incredible " Tina said

" that's the parent mammoth no doubt about it" toriko said" let's hurry "

" right!" Rin said

" wait up!" Tina said as she held her camera

"It's gonna be dangerous so don't come near us!" Rin said" you'll be in the way"

" you gotta be kidding me!" Tina said " I'm not gonna miss this mountain sized scoop! I'd rather go without eating than miss this!"

 **Back with Aiko,Sani and Komatsu**

" this ain't good!" Aiko said

" Sani-San please do something!" Komatsu said "could you please carry it like you did with the child mammoth?"

" can you?" Aiko said

"Like I could do that! This things insane!" Sani shouted

As they heard sounds from the Heavycliffs

" do you want to take cover in the Heavycliffs caves?" Sani said

" Eh?" Aiko and Komatsu said as they heard noises from the Heavycliffs

" oh that isn't good" Aiko said" there's a lot of them here"

"These guys seem mad about somethin' don' they?" Sani said

" they're dangerous when they get mad don't they?" Komatsu said

" yeah they tend to if they get bothered" Aiko muttered

As the Heavycliffs started to crawl out of they're caves

" it's possible that they think this huge ruckus is because of us" Sani said

"Oh great this is freaking great!" Aiko said

" I didn't foresee this happening !"Sani shouted

As the Heavycliffs were coming closer.

" this is bad Matsu! Aki!" Sani said "I can't handle all of this! Aki hold onto me tight!"

" okay!" Aiko said

" let's take cover for now!" Sani said as he ran as Aiko held onto him as Komatsu was dragged away by Sani's touches.

" right! Let's runaway Ai-chan Sani-San" Komatsu said

"Runaway!" Aiko said as she gripped Sani's chest as he had one arm around her.

" running away?" Sani said " **FRY GAESHI**!" As he drove away the Heavycliffs " were not doing something so unrefined as running away Aki this is a tactical retreat but it's a retreat to the max!" As Sani ran as fast as he could with Aiko and Komatsu

" AAAAHHH! Sani-San!" Aiko shouted as she gripped as her life literally depended on it

 **Back with toriko, Rin and Tina**

" that's !" Rin said taking a closer look

" Komatsu! Sani! Aiko!" Toriko said

"Big brother?" Rin said as she looked at Sani holding Aiko which looks a bit intimate ' oh big brother!' She though

"It's toriko and Rin!" Sani said

" Toriko-San?" Komatsu said

" TORIKO-SAN!" Aiko and Komatsu shouted

" So you guys still alive?" Sani said " say could you guys do something about this situation?!"

" Toriko-San help!" Aiko said

" do something? If we go in there we'll get crushed too!" Rin said

" get back!" Toriko said " **KNIFE**!"as he attacked the ground making a giant square " **FORK** " Sani jump...in here!"" as he lifted the giant piece off the ground.

" all right let's go Matsu! Aki!" Sani said

" right!"Komatsu said

" go faster!" Aiko said

As toriko,Rin and Tina jumped inside

" big brother!" Rin said

" Aiko! Komatsu!" Toriko said ' Please make it' he though

As the giant beast landed making a giant sound as the earth moved a bit as it rolled over to reveal Sani,Komatsu and Aiko safe with the others.

" I managed to get up a hairnet in the nick of time" Sani said " it broke through this ground but somehow we got through it"

"That was close" Rin said

As Aiko was covering her head with her hands as Komatsu used his backpack to shield his head.

" Toriko-San..." Komatsu said as he was Teary eyed

" Komatsu I'm glad you're okay!" Toriko said as he turn to see Aiko as he smiled " Aiko are you okay? I'm glad your safe"

" I was so worried about you and the others toriko-San!" Aiko said as she hugged him as the bluenette slightly blushed not realizing that Sani was watching them " it was thanks to Sani-San that we got here"

" say you look exhausted " Sani said " wha' happened?"

" ain't these cream matsutakes?" Toriko ask as he looked at Komatsu's case "can I have some Komatsu?!"

" Toriko San you've got scrapes and cuts everywhere here" Aiko said putting her hand on his chest as her hand glowed white ' yep he's exhausted by the looks of it he's low on stamina he needs to eat something ' Aiko though as she looked at torikos face ' he seemed relax all of a sudden I wonder why?'

' I'm so glad that she's okay,...her healing touch is soothing I feel a bit better' Toriko though looking at the girl as she had one hand on his chest as the other opened her case to take out a few cookies.

" here have some of this" Aiko said as she held out a cookie in front of his face" open up" as he opened his mouth as he ate the cookies " we got that from a pastry tree on our way here it should help a bit " as she fed him a few cookies not realizing that Sani or Rin are staring at them not helping but feel a hint of jealousy at the two.' oh I'm jealous of her!' Rin though as she looked at them ' Aki! She's feeding him! I don't like it one bit! ' Sani though

As they all stopped as the heard a loud roar from the regal mammoth as sani and Toriko got out of the hole as Aiko followed them.

" so this is the regal mammoth..." Toriko said

" look at its size it's nowhere near the child mammoth " sani said

" it's so freaking big!" Aiko exclaimed

" whys it doing this?" Komatsu said as he,rin and Tina got out of the hole.

" it probably came down the cliff to look for its child" Toriko said

"I don't think 'it came down' it looks like it fell" rin said

 **Meanwhile back with mansam**

As a giant scanner started to scan the child mammoth as it showed in the screen the picture of the mammoth little by little.

" still haven't retrieved it yet?" Mansam ask the researcher" if you don't hurry it'll wear off the knocking again"

"I'm terribly sorry but we need to do more analysis " he said

" yeah,the inside of the mammoth is like a maze" mansam said "even in a child finding the jewel meat and getting it out is next to impossible "

"Chief there have been a report that Toriko and the others have successfully made contact with the regal mammoth " Johannes said " but it also seemed they taken heavy damage and are in a hard situation "

"Eh? Did you just call me handsome?" Mansam ask

"No I did not say that at all" he said

" that guy is headed there too" Mansam said " and he'll probably get there too"

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

" anyhow what are we gonna do now?" Sani said" this things so big I won't be able to use my knocking with my touches"

" uh guys there's more trouble!" Aiko said getting they're attention as they looked at the ground as it was the heavycliffs

" these guys made they're body round and hard so they were able to protect themselves when the regal mammoth crashed into the ground" sani explained

As all of the heavycliffs jumped up to attack them.

" **FRY GAESHI**!" Sani said bouncing them back

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko said as the heavycliff formed into a ball "M-man they're tough!" As he picked up the heavycliff in the rock form throwing it at the others." I barely ate a thing! So I barely got any strength left!"

" look out!" Aiko said as her hands glowed brown hitting the heavycliff knocking it back with the others ' my hands glowed into this color it only increase my strength with this ability I can only lift about a few hundred pounds or so I haven't mastered all of my powers yet' as she lifted the giant rock throwing it to the other heavycliffs as it got the attention of her friends as well as the two heavenly kings.

' I haven't seen that power before' Toriko though as he looked at Aiko as she fought a few heavycliffs ' with her abilities I can't keep track of her '

" Aiko/Aki! BEHIND YOU!" Toriko and sani shouted as Aiko turn as a few heavycliffs jumped to attack her. ' She can't dodge them! She's too far I can't reach her!' They though they were farther than her As Aiko looked at them as she raised her fist readying to attack. Then the first thing she saw was splash of purple on them.

" what?" Toriko and Sani said shocked as they looked at all of the heavycliffs at the ground.

" they won't die" a voice said " I used a full body paralyzing neurotoxin "

As Aiko turn to look at the owner of that voice as he jumped out and landed.

" Coco!" Toriko said

" hey sorry I'm late" Coco said as he smiled as he had his hands covered in his poison.

"Coco-San!" Komatsu said

"Coco-saaan!" Aiko said as she ran to him as he withdrew his poison as he looked at her. ' Aiko-chan she looks so happy to see me' As she hugged him tightly as he slightly blushed not realizing that Toriko and sani looked at the two as the two felt a hint of jealousy.

" Aiko-chan" he said " I'm glad to see you" ' I'm glad I made it on time to save her' he though

" Coco-San!" Aiko " thank you for saving me back there! it's so good to see you! I though I was done for sure!" As she gripped tighter to him causing him to turn red at her action.

"Here I find you in such a perilous danger zone I guess you never do learn, huh, Komatsu-kun Aiko-chan" he said

"It really is you. I'd recognize that story-teller way of speaking anywhere!"Komatsu said "Thank you so much!"

" really thank you Coco-San!" Aiko said as she touched his hand as she smiled at him

"Aiko-C-chan" Coco stuttered having a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked at the girl touching him so gently.' It feels nice that shes touching my hand'

"Coco" Rin said as she walked over to him.

"Rin it's been awhile" Coco said

"Please take a look viewers, three of The Four Heavenly Kings are gathered together!" Tina said as she pointed the camera at each of the Kings but quickly put it away when it was pointed towards Coco, "I'm sorry you're not a fan of cameras, right. I won't point it towards you another gram!"

"Sorry" Coco said causing Tina to blush.

"ah it's fine" she replied

Wh-What a beautiful entrance! Waiting for the most delicious moment to appear saving the damsel in distress What unbelievably beautiful timing, there's too much beauty, in fact, Sani though "It kinda makes me sick!"Sani said

"Oh, Sani" Coco said, "What's wrong? You drew back your Touches. It's been so long, why don't we shake hands" Coco stretched out his hand

"Sani-san. Did you just draw back your Touches?" Komatsu asked

"Yeah, they're not out" Coco answered

"Coco's eyes, can even see Sani's Touches" Toriko said

"Well to be precise, I can see the faint electromagnetic waves emitting from his Touches" Coco explained

"I don't think so." Sani said, "I just really hate touching you, so I don't have them out. I mean you're poisonous"

"W-What a straightforward guy" Coco muttered

" Sani-San! I can't believe you said that!" Aiko shouted as they looked at her." You shouldn't say things like that!" She scolded him

" I don't care Aki" Sani said

" you should be he helped us! So don't say mean things about Coco-San!" Aiko said as she turn to Coco smiling at him as he smiled back. Not noticing that Toriko and Sani are looking at them.

'They've only met once a few days ago they can't have gotten so close after that! I've known her longer!'Toriko thought

'She can't be with him!' Sani thought

" the heavycliffs!" Komatsu yelled getting the heavenly kings attention

"The Heavycliffs have practically gone mad with rage. Their wild instincts are sensing danger." Toriko said

'Geez, is this the only thing I can't handle?' Sani thought. The Regal Mammoth then went up on its hind legs surprising everyone.

"Don't worry" Coco said as he took a drink from his canteen, "I've already taken action"

" what?!" Sani said

" but with that gigantic body..." Coco started as The mammoth roared and then landed on its behind, "It'll take some time for the poison to spread throughout, but eventually it won't be able to move at all"

"You already poisoned it! I knew We can count on you!" Toriko said

"Bravo! Coco-san" Komatsu said

" you're great Coco-San!" Aiko said

"Hmph" Sani pouted as Aiko glanced at him

' what's wrong with Sani-San? He can't be upset? Wait Is he jealous?' Aiko though

"Anyhow, the real problem is what's inside of the body" Coco said, "Inside the Regal Mammoth, I can see a different kind of electromagnetic wave. it seems the Bishokukai has already infiltrated it."

"Already! I guess since it's so big, they gave up on just trying to kill it" Toriko said

"So they went in to get the Jewel Meat directly" Sani commented, "sounds just like the Bishokukai. Such an unrefined, vulgar disgustin' idea"

" jewel meat" Komatsu said " we're almost to it "

" yep were close Komatsu " Aiko said ' a meat so brilliant that it said compared to other jewels pale in comparison the market price for it its 5 million yen for 100 grams it's the ancient treasure food made of a combination of the mammoths parts' as she put her hands in her face as she blushed ' I can't wait to try it!' She smiled happily

" I wonder if I could serve it at the restaurant " Komatsu said

"I have a mountain sized desire to get a shot at it!" Tina said as she held her camera " I wanna eat some..."

" we have a race against time on our hands" Coco said "Let's go inside"

"Right", the group said

"That's impossible" Sani said

"No, it's possible" Coco replied

"Let's get together Sani-san" Komatsu said

" come on Sani-San" Aiko said smiling at him

"There's no way I'm going into a disgustin' place like that!" he exclaimed

"I think that given the positions it's in now, going in through the rear would honestly be safest" Coco said

" what?" Aiko said shocked

" you're kidding right?!" Sani said" I am absolutely not going!"

" look out!" Toriko said grabbing Sani as a laser almost hit them on the spot

" Toriko San!" Komatsu said

" big brother!' Rin shouted

" Toriko-San! Sani-San!" Aiko shouted

" A-A Gt robot?" Toriko said

" it's huge!"Komatsu said

"I heard there were new models, but I can't believe there's one as huge as world of gourmet food is making strides every day" Coco laughed, "I'm really falling behind the times"

"Ah" Aiko said " it's so freaking big!"

"That footprint was from this guy?"Komatsu said

"It's a high-end unit. Be careful, Coco" Toriko warned

"I understand. It's so high-tech I can even see the electromagnetic waves of the operator in real life. But it won't be a problem"

"Right, as long as it's not the guy from the cave" Toriko said

"HEHEHEHE! Now this is lucky. So many famous people gathered in one place. Taking all these guys down would get me more credit than if I got the Jewel Meat, wouldn't it? HAHAHAHA!"

"AH?! Who's gonna finish off whom?" Sani yelled, "You piece of junk!"

"Sani I'll take care of this one" Coco said as he stepped in front of Sani

"Coco"Sani said

"Everyone get the Jewel Meat as soon as possible" Coco said,"It'll be a problem if they got it first. And also" he looked at the group

"I noticed it when I saw Toriko, but everyone's more exhausted than I expected. The reason you withdrew your Touches, Sani, had nothing to do with my poison, did it?" Coco said

"Hmph, and I tried so hard to look nonchalant" Sani said

"Anyhow, I'll take care of this!" Coco then threw off his cloak as the GT Robo started getting ready to attack.

"All of you are gonna die here!" The GT Robo's beak then opened up preparing to fire its attack

"KISS!" Coco whistled. Kiss soared to the ground knocking the GT robot off its feet making it miss.

"Now, everyone. Go!" Coco yelled

"Thanks Coco you're a life saver" Toriko said

"Big brother"Rin said

"Let's go"Tina said

"Sani-san Ai-chan hurry " Komatsu said

"Okay, I get it" Sani said as he started to run as well

" be careful Coco-San" Aiko said but before she followed the others she gave a peck on Coco's cheek " that's for luck" as he slightly blushed ' that's the second time she kissed my cheek' he though looking at the girl as she ran to the the group was gone Coco's skin started to turn purple.

"You bastard, don't think I'll let you have a painless death now."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Coco started to take off his turban

"What?"

"I can see the shadow of death on you" he said

"Shadow of death? Are you high? How the hell can a robot have an omen of death on them?"

"It's for the operator" Coco said, "I guess because the robot's so high tech" he started to take off the green wraps that were covering his wrists, "Yes. A shadow of death for you, the one operating it, is being relayed"

"So how are we supposed to get the inside then ?" Aiko asked

"We can't go through the nose. If we get eaten, we'll end up as just a pile of bones" Toriko said

"What are we going to do then" Tina asked

"I guess... the butt is the only way in after all" Toriko said

"EEEEHHH" the rest of the group yelled

"What are you talking about?!" Sani yelled

"I got it" Tina said

"Okay" Rin said

" got it" Komatsu said

"It can't be helped right? Let's just get it over with " Aiko sighed as she shrugged

"Eh! No way, no way, no way, no way! No way in Hell! If that's your plan I'm heading home right now!" Sani yelled, none of the group noticing the Mammoth growling. It then used it's nose to suck up the group.

" oh no!" Coco said " the poison hasn't spread fully throughout yet..." As he looked at the group flying up ' it can't be there's a shadow of death coming from someone please don't let it be her!'The GT robo took this moment to fire an attack at Coco

"KISS!" The emperor crow then swooped down to pick up Coco

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Sani! Can you stop this somehow?!"Toriko yelled

"I can't it's got to much power" Sani yellled back as the group got sucked into the nose.

" can't we do something!" Aiko shouted

Toriko and Aiko saw that the spikes of the inner walls of the nose started to stick out.

"Kugi Punch!" he yelled as he punched the nose wall as Aiko punched as well prompting the mammoth to spit them into its mouth.

"Guys!" Coco yelled as he saw them enter the mammoth's mouth

" you shouldn't be looking away at a time like this" the robot said aiming at him as he shot a flamethrower at Coco and kiss as kiss flew a bit farther as they were covered in smoke.

"How's that? It's fire for cooking! Don't drop dead yet! This is just the pre heating! Now I'm gonna slow roast you"

"Pre-heating?" Coco said as the smoke cleared "with that level of heat? That's quite some inept cooking"

" huh?"

" Doku Maku a thin membrane of poison I spread over my body to protect me" Coco said " this time il be the one cooking you using poison as the spice"

" no problem..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" the group yelled as they landed on the Mammoth's tooth.

"Ow!" Rin yelled as she landed against a body" That' hurt!" she then looked up to see Toriko

"Are you okay" Toriko asked

"Y-Yeah, totally fine!" Rin said

" guys help!" Aiko said as she fell as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Aki!" Sani shouted as he caught her in his arms.

"Thank you Sani-san" Aiko said as she smiled at him neither of them noticing a jealous Bishokuya looking at them. ' she's lighter than I though she'd be does this girl even eat?' Sani though ' it feels nice holding her like this'

"We're going to get eaten!toriko-San Ai-chan!"Komatsu said

"What are we going to do!" Tina yelled

"Don't worry the inside of the mouth is huge. Plus air flows through it. We're lucky that it's this big" Toriko said,

"Let's head deeper now to find that jewel meat!" Aiko said

"Toriko-San Ai-chan the place that we are now...were on a tooth!" Komatsu shouted

' ah great! I can't be eaten ! This is just too freaking much! This is not my freaking day!' Aiko though as the regal mammoth shut his mouth.

 **There you have it guys. Il be posting another chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys here's the new chapter! I tried really hard to describe a few battle scenes. Has minor language enjoy!**

Chapter 13

" we're going to be pulverized by the teeth!" Komatsu said

As Tina,rin and Komatsu covered theirs heads with their hands waiting for the impact by the teeth but when they didn't feel it. As they looked up Sani,Toriko and aiko were holding up the teeth.

" Sani...aiko..." Toriko said as he held the teeth

" yeah..." Sani said

" Toriko-San,Sani-san" aiko said as her hands glowed brown as she struggled to hold on as they struggled to lift the teeth giving Sani some room.

 **"FRY GAESHI**!" Sani repelled the teeth

"Now, run into the throat!" Toriko yelled

" R-right!" They said as they jumped out of the teeth which they then started to fall.

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

As he faced the giant Gt robot as the robot crossed his arms as he opened his laser.

 **" PEELER SHOT!"**

As he shot multiple attacks as coco dodged it as Kiss followed as the Gt robot stopped.

" this bastard saw through my peeler shot he's got some incredible dynamic visual acuity "

 **" POISON RIFFLE**!" Coco said as he shot it at the Gt robot making him blind as the robot struggled. As Coco focused his left arm moving the poison around.

" what's that?"

" I made this using the cells which have the duty of hardening the blood, the platelets " Coco said "a katana made of lethal poison" as he took out the poison as he used it as a blade to cut the Gt robot but it didn't do anything to the robot.

"Just as hard as I expected" Coco muttered

" like some half hearted attack like that is gonna do anything moron!"

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

"AAAAAAAAHHH" the group yelled

" KYAH!" Aiko shouted as she was farther from the group as she tried to reach for someone as she felt two hands grab her as she looked it was Toriko she felt bit of comfort by his the group fell to the ground.

"This is a mountain gram of pain" Tina moaned in pain

" ow that was a some landing " aiko said as she got up " thanks toriko-San"

"It was nothing Aiko...Sani, couldn't ya have used your Touches to make a cushion for us? Just how many kilometers did we fall in the esophagus? Man?, where the hell are we? Inside the stomach?" Toriko then saw a blue GT Robo walking around, it stopped as Everyone froze.

" a Gt robot?" Aiko muttered

" Geez I give up..."the GT Robo's head moved mechanically, "This place is a total maze. Now at some point I accidentally wound up back at the entrance"

"This guy" Sani mumbled, "Toriko I'll take care of this one. In these giant maze-like innards, the only thing we can rely on to find the Jewel Meat is your nose. Take Rin and the others with you. Now, while you've got the chance!"

"Sani" Toriko said, he then noticed the vein protruding from Sani's cheek, "Got it. Let's go"

" eh but" Tina said

" it's fine hurry" Toriko said

" right" Rin followed Toriko

" be careful Sani-San" Aiko said as she took her hand in his as he looked at her as she let go.

Komatsu,Aiko and Tina followed too Kruppoh flying after them. The GT Robo moved its head towards the two.

"You guys are going too?" the GT Robo turned its head towards Komatsu and Tina and then opened its head showing the tentacles of a monster.

" ahh" Tina and Komatsu said as aiko shivered at the tentacles

" run you three!" Sani said

"Heh, heh, that's dangerous you know" The GT Robo said as it struggled to move, "There are dangerous animals in here"

'He has a creature stuffed in its freaking head just how much of a whack job is he?!' Aiko thought

"Hurry up you three!" Toriko yelled

"Right" Tina said as she went after them as Komatsu bowed.

" thanks for everything Sani-San" Komatsu said as aiko smiled at Sani

" thank you! Don't get beaten even by one milligram to somebody like that!" Tina said

"Heh. Don't misunderstand. I just don't want to go any deeper into this thing's body. I'll leave that sort of dirty work to you guys, while I devote myself to magnificently getting rid of this enemy " Sani proclaimed " maybe after this Aki if you're not too busy we could—"

"Say, uh, They're already gone." The robot said turning to the spot that the group left.

"That fast!" Sani yelled ' Aki must've moved on without me finishing...il just try again next time I see her I won't give up!'

"Now then...could you get around and untying these these things are restricting my movements" he said as he struggled against Sani's touches.

" it's my hair lock" Sani said " you're the first person I've seen to move that much you've got quiet a bit of power"

" and it might be my first time seeing prey running away from me right in front of my eyes il just beat you instead I guess" he said

"That guy we just met he seems strong" Tina said

"Yeah, he was. Really strong" Toriko answered

"Will Sani-san be alright back there?" Komatsu ask

" maybe one of us should go and help him" aiko said

"No Aiko There's a reason Sani made us go on ahead" Toriko replied

"Reason?" Aiko and Komatsu repeated

"Because he intends to fight all-out" Toriko said, "When that happens, us being there will be nothing more than a hindrance"

"you mean we'd get mixed up in the fight?" Komatsu asked

"Not exactly"Toriko said

"Huh?" Aiko said

"It's because Big Brother places beauty above all else" Rin said

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

"Thanks for undoing that hair lock thing now then there's another thing I wanna ask you before I kill you, wouldn't you have an advantage taking me on four on one instead of one on one?"

" four on one?" Sani said as he began to laugh " just as I though you Bishokukai have a severe lack of beauty in your ideals in fact none at all"

"Beauty? You won't have any beauty when you die you'll just be trash!"

" trash?!" Sani said " the one who did that was you?!"

As the Gt robot laughed

" ugly" Sani said " just as I though you're so ugly I can't smile, four on one? Don't be conceited! For someone like you, I by myself am plenty "

As the robot shot a laser at Sani used his hair to block the attack sending the laser in multiple directions.

" you wanted to know the reason I send those guys go on ahead right?" Sani said "il tell you when I get serious something far from anything that could be called beaut'ful appears and I don't want them to see that!" As Sani unleashed his intimidation from his hair it took the form of a demon.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and the others**

As they followed Toriko as Aiko looked at Toriko ' he's tired probably low on stamina can't blame him I'm kinda tired too from using my abilities but he needs to eat something' she though

" what's wrong?" Tina ask

"Toriko-san hasn't had anything to eat in a while other than what Ai-chan gave him" komatsu said

" He's been running non-stop with no breaks, so he's probably consumed quite a lot of his energy" Aiko said

"Let's hurry straight to the Jewel Meat" komatsu looked at Tina, but then noticed that she wasn't there as aiko tapped his shoulder to where Tina was.

"Tina-san?" They asked

"I-I can't walk another milligram" Tina whined, with Kruppoh resting right next to her, that's when her stomach rumbled causing everyone to look at her.

"Heh heh" she blushed in embarrassment.

As everyone looked at her as Aiko shook her head as she put her hand in her head. ' I just hope Sani-san and Coco-San are okay' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

As he was riding on kiss as he took a drink from his canteen. 'Aiko-chan I hope that your okay please be safe' he though

" stop flying around!" The giant Gt robot said as Coco discarded his canteen

" now then the section responsible for receiving the transmitting taste is..." Coco muttered as he looked at the robot " there in its head Huh?" As he concentrated his poison in his hand.

 **"PEELER SHOT!"**

As Coco blocked the robots attacks

' It's wasn't hard enough' he though as the other attacked knocked his poison sword "Dammit!" He said

" **SHOT!"**

As Coco jumped as he got off of kiss

" you moron take this!"

'Now!' " **POISON RIFFLE**!" Coco said as he aimed at the opened laser. As he manage to hit it as he got hit as he landed at the ground as the robot ran to stomp on coco as he couldn't move.

" you did something to the inside of my mouth didn't you? Taste transmission has been cut off and component analysis has begun" as he stopped for a second " poison huh?! Cheeky bastard something like that obviously ain't gonna work against a Gt robot!"

" I don't know about that" Coco said " this is a good place this is just where I wanted to be its far away from the mammoth I can finally go all-out...no one..." As Cocos poison demon appeared " no one come close to me now" as a purple smoke started to appear...

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

As the Gt robot turn to run away from Sani.

" do not run away!" Sani shouted " fight a fare and square beaut'ful battle ugly!"

As the robot laughed as he continued to run.

" I ain't running! I'm just getting out of range of that ugly monsters attack!"

" that's what I call running away!" Sani said as he chased after the robot as the robot turn opening his head to shoot out multiple orb blast at Sani.

 **" HAIR LEAD**!" Sani said as his hair became a shield reflecting the attack in different directions.' This guy...'

 **Back with Coco**

 **"HELL POISON**!" Coco said releasing a purple mist around the area covering them up.

" I'm using a new Gt model you know? I even cleared the poison tide swimming test poison won't do a thing!"

"Poison tide...the sea current of death huh?" Coco said " that's great now I can compare the poison tide and my poison to see which one is more toxic!" As Coco released more mist.

" a part of my vision and skin sensor signals got cut off! That's quite a strong irritating odor my sense of smell is almost cut off is this stuff volcanic gas?!"

"It's hydrogen sulfide " Coco said "I created it by dissembling waste products in my body and releasing it as a spray"

" for a normal human even by 0.1% concentrated for humans mean instant death you really are something else for making this lethal poison but too bad these robots are design for humans to go to places they can't go looks like you're out of tricks heavenly king Coco"as he laughed

"And what if I can create a poison stronger than this?"Coco said " poison that can melt you into a puddle"

" I figured out what you're trying to do this smoke is combustible gas you're trying to make me catch it with my fire attack aren't you? I think I'll deliver it to your expectations! Il show you that your plan won't have any affect on me!" As he opened up his head readying to attack

" **DOKU MAKU**!" Coco said

As the Gt robot shot the flamethrower making a huge explosion as the smoke cleared the robot was still standing.

" sturdy ain't it?! I barely took any damage! The real one that took damage was you. A pitiful sight" as he opened up his head readying to attack.

' I'm already out of poison now I guess il have to pray that it took its affect' Coco though

"Looks like the shadow of death was coming from you instead" as he aimed at Coco as the smoke was cleared he missed.

" I missed? At this range?"

" what's wrong? That's rare for something so high end" Coco said

" shut the hell up!" As he was about to crush Coco as he was off balance " W-what?" As he fell down.

" looks like I made it to the Core antenna " Coco said as he slowly sat up. " I blocked the part of your electromagnetic waves in order to throw off your sense of balance I coated the antenna with my poison I think il call it poison jamming I shot several shits to figure out where the signal was coming from and when I found it I concentrated my poison there and this spot was perfect where the regal mammoth fell the poison gas is confide in here "

" there's no way this body would brake down"

"The poison gas I created made into two different poisons I fired them and the heat of the explosion evaporated them they penetrated into the body inside the two vapors turn into liquid coating you're core that mixture can even melt gold " Coco explained

" I can't believe such a weakness exist for this robot"

" the cause of you're defeat wasn't the robot but yourself you got caught up in my provocations and went out of your way to the finishing blow because you were conceited"

" you really piss the hell out of me"

As Coco got up and walked away as the Gt robot started to explode piece by piece as the giant fell down.

" that's the match" Coco said " why don't you hurry and tell your superiors " as he collapsed in the ground.

" darn I used up too much poison" Coco muttered " I need to replenish water and food in my body...geez and I need to catch up to toriko and the others as fast as possible " ' I just hope she's okay ' he though as he glanced as he froze as he looked at the black Gt robot walking but the robot turn to the regal mammoth instead the black robot ran up and jumped inside the stomach as Coco struggled to get up as he put his hand in the air as if he was reaching for something.

" killed...one of them...is...going to be killed..." Coco whispered

 **Back with toriko and the others**

As the group continued to search for the jewel meat.

As aiko glanced at the group as she kept her eyes on toriko.

' being here has taken a toll on him, he barely ate anything and not stopping for breaks he needs to be careful...' Aiko though

" oh yeah the cream matsutake " komatsu mumbled as he glanced he didn't have the case as aiko looked she only had her backpack.

" my gourmet case!" Aiko said

" yours too Ai-chan.i guess we accidentally dropped it when we landed here" komatsu said

" that sucks the case would've help us " she said

As they passed by a tree as komatsu and Tina stopped.

" huh? What's that?" Komatsu ask

" they're orangios " Tina said holding her camera

" these are a good spice " aiko said running back to the two.

"It's a tree that grows orange like rock salt" Tina said

" yeah I know that some grow at the plateau but seeing it here it's different maybe they germinated down here...it's a mystery" Aiko said

As komatsu took one and licked it " sour and fruity!" He said as Aiko picked a few stuffing it in her backpack

" look these things are here too!" Tina said pointing her camera "they're like horse tails with cinnamon stalks"

As komatsu took one and smelled it.

" ah the spring like scent of horsetail mixed with the sweet scent of cinnamon " komatsu said " if I crushed these together and find an ingredient..."

' Komatsu...I guess you're thinking what to do for toriko too...' Aiko though

" hey what're you doing? "Toriko said

"We're in a hurry" Rin said

"There's something unusual happening to the inside of this mammoth right now" Toriko said

"Huh?"Aiko said

"A strong acidic smell is coming from it. It's the digestive enzymes being secreted from the stomach. That's evidence that the mammoth is undergoing some intense stress" he explained, "It's as if something like a virus is eating away at its life. Something that's entered into its body directly and is being rejected!" the mammoth inner walls were starting to move, "Damn this mammoth is it trying to blow all foreign bodies out of its body? Let's hurry, don't fall behind!"

"Right" they said as they started to run

'This thick unshakable ominous presence that guy came in here! In that case I've got to avoid that guy no matter what!' Toriko though as he glanced at Aiko he could tell that she was tired as she kept going. ' Aiko hang on were almost close to the jewel meat...'

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

As the Gt blue robot ran off as Sani chased after him as the robots head turn and attacked Sani with multiple lasers as Sani blocked it with his hair lead sending it in different directions as the robot kept attacking Sani.

" **FRY GAESHI**!" Sani said sending it back " you keep shootin' those things all day but you'll never hit me stop running around and get close to me!"

" if I do that you're just gonna send out that ugly monster again right? That thing is freaking dangerous! I've got a pretty good idea about your attack range now...that ability of yours you can't keep using it forever now can you?"

" this guy..." Sani muttered

As the robot sat down " okay I think I'll take it easy until your defenses are down maybe il admire my collection while I'm at it" he took out a small case as he opened it to reveal eyeballs of different animals

"What're those?! Disgustin'!" Sani yelled

" they're eyeballs from different beast"

" Gross! You're creeping me out!"Sani said

" I have a hobby of collecting these oh yeah even inside the mammoth I've found someone that taken a liking to me" as he opened the head revealing tentacles as Sani saw a giant beast covered in tentacles

 **Megaoctopus ( mollust beast) capture level 25**

" Gross!" Sani shouted in horror

" this guys eyeballs are lovely! I can't wait to take it out later but before that he's got some business to do for me"

As the Megaoctopus started to attack Sani

" **FRY GAESHI!** "Sani said reflecting the attack

as the Gt robot took out a whip ordering him to attack but not getting to close to Sani.

" his range is about 20 meters to control that monster he'll have to use every strand of hair at once so he could only use it within 3 meters to control that he'll need a lot of concentration. I wonder when his batteries will run out?"

As Sani started to get tired " you're a pain in the ass! Stop it!" Sani said " **HAIR LOCK**!" Trapping the tentacles but the Megaoctopus had many more tentacles sprouting.

" that damn octopus he has more" Sani said as he used his touches trying to push the beast back then suddenly he stopped.

" forget it..." Sani said "S'ch a pain"

As the beast moved back a bit.

" some unr'fined fight until I reach my limit is ...unbeat'ful" Sani said " which one of us is superior? Let's settle this clearly! That would be a beat'ful conclusion!"as he turn to the robot " now then I'm unarmed come over here"

" don't try to act tough!" As he ran to Sani " I've been waiting for this moment!" As he punched Sani in the face.

 **Meanwhile with toriko and the others**

"Ugh" Toriko said as he fell to his knee

"Toriko, are you okay? Rin asked

" Toriko-San" aiko said " let me help you" as he put his hand up rejecting her help

"I'm fine" he said as he got back up and started running again

' Toriko-San...at any rate his exhaustion rate is too severe were lucky that Ai-chan has that ability of hers but ' komatsu though as he looked at aiko as she was sweating a bit. ' Ai-chan used her abilities too much today and yesterday too at this rate...'

The ground started to shake even more, "this one's way worse than before!" Rin said

"Coco's poison might be weakening, we have to hurry!" Toriko yelled

" okay!" Aiko said as she stopped for a bit.

"Ai-chan..." Komatsu said

" I'm fine komatsu " she said

 **Back to Sani**

As Sani was being punched in every part of the body by the robot.

"This feels great!"as head butted at Sani " you can't do a thing now can you?!"as Sani was at the ground as he picked him up." I've been dying to punch you in the face this whole time!" As he raised his fist to hit Sani somehow he couldn't move they were sparks flying out of his arm.

"Me too..." Sani said "I really wanted to beat your ugly face as hard as I could "

" you bastard! You can still move?! And you caught me?!"

As Sani's hair is started to form the demon " I took your attacks so you have to be a man and take mine too... **200,000 BON HAIR PUNCH** " he said as the demon punched the Gt robot making a huge dent in the ground as the fist was out " you sure are a hard sucker,ain't ya? You actually didn't break apart from the 200,000 Bon Hair Punch, I'm actually a little shocked."

" you...brat...next it's my turn to attack..."

" whassat I don' wanna!" Sani said " it's gonna be my attack forever!" As Sani turn " just screwing with ya!"

"You!..."

" oh yeah I forgot to say when I hit you with my hair punch I slipped some of my touches in you" Sani said " if you move you're finished"

As the Gt robot ran away thinking he'd be safe from Sani's attacks it only backfired as the robot froze.

" I told Ya well this way of winning is a bit of lack of Beauty but it's better than the ugliness of you fighting and running all over the place " Sani said as the Gt robot smoke was coming out of everywhere as the sound of the core being broken the robot shut off completely.

" Man I'm tired!" Sani said as he lay back at the ground " how long has it been since my faces been hit?! Someday I'm def'nitely gonna beat up that guys real body!" as a harsh wind blew as he got up.

" what the?!" Sani said As the wind carried him eventually spitting him and the other creatures out.

" Sani!" Coco shouted as he saw Sani in mid air " Kiss" as the giant bird flew up as kiss caught Sani.

As they both landed Sani had his face covered by his hands.

" Sani what's wrong?" Coco ask

" these wounds, they're just from tripping when I was inside the mammoth! No way in hell an enemy gave me these!" Sani said as he kept his face covered up.

" yeah I got it I'm glad you're okay " Coco said

" there was a freaking huge shock when I fell! Okay!" Sani said

" right" Coco said knowing that his friend wouldn't admit to be hurt by the enemy.

" the enemy was a breeze though!"Sani said " I won hands down!"

' so the omen of death wasn't on Sani, Huh? The problem is gonna be...' Coco though of the black Gt robot 'then it's still someone from toriko's group ' as his mind went back on Aiko for a second ' please don't let it be her!' " we have to hurry Sani " Coci said"toriko and the others are in danger!" As he got up but then kneeled over a bit.

" hey,hey what happened?" Sani said " I know you had to take on a guy too but you can barely stand up looks like you had some trouble"

" I used too much poison " Coco said

"did kiss bring these food supplies?" Sani ask looking at a few cases of food as he took out a canteen " how about you calm down and rest a little longer?"

" but..."

" sorry but I'm taking a real rest" Sani said sitting down " plus theres no way in hell in going in that mammoth"

" Sani the enemy inside right now..." Coco started

" you've always been too much of a worrywart Coco " Sani said as he took a drink from the canteen " our duties are already done the moment that we entrusted toriko to get the jewel meat we both knew also if we go and hel now don't you think toriko would feel insulted?"

" and if someone dies?" Coco said " even then?"

"Are you saying toriko'll lose?" Sani said " believe it's a beaut'ful thing"

As Coco sat back down as Sani opened another case filled with different fruits. As one caught his eye as he picked it up.

" white Apple" Sani muttered holding the fruit ' Aki...maybe when we're done here I could ask you to dinner or someplace beaut'ul just to spend time with you alone' as he smiled looking at the apple thinking of the girl.

' Aiko-Chan I just hope when this is all over I...I could ask you to accompany me somewhere that you'll like to go...' Coco though as he slightly smiled thinking of her.

 **Meanwhile with toriko and the others**

"Take a right here" Toriko instructed the group leading them to a part where a bright glow was illuminating the walls

" toriko-San what is this place?" Komatsu ask

" it's glowing so brightly here" Aiko said

"The radiance of the Jewel Meat is making the inside of the body glow" toriko said

" amazing!" Komatsu said

" it's beautiful " Aiko said

"Wow, so that's why the insides of the Regal Mammoth were so bright, it's because of the Jewel Meat" komatsu said

"There's a mountain-size potion of fragrance here, too!" Tina exclaimed Kruppoh agreeing with her

" the jewels meat is close!" Toriko said looking back at the group as he saw in the corner the black Gt robot. " Get out of the way, Komatsu! Aiko!"

 **"OUT OF THE WAY**!" Toriko yelled as Komatsu and Aiko immediately ran out his direction. The GT Robo simply scratched its head like it did in the Beach Cave.'He didn't even flinch from my intimidation' he though as he readied himself to deliver a Kugi punch towards it, but was immediately pushed through the inner walls of the mammoth. The GT Robo faultered for a second.

" toriko!" Rin said

" toriko-San!" Aiko shouted as she looked at the robot

"Oh? It looks like i was grazed a little " it said.

" **FRAGRANCE BAZOOKA**!" Rin yelled as she fired the gun that she was carrying on her back. The GT Robo quickly dodged and sped towards Rin and delivered a strong blow to her gut knocking her towards the wall

" toriko-San! Rin-San!" Komatsu shouted

"Komatsu! Tina-San! Run!" Aiko yelled as she looked at the Gt robot as he looked at her ' I gotta think of something! Or else this is the end for us!' As Aiko's hand glowed red.

 **There you have it guys il be posting another chapter soon please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys here's the new chapter has a minor language.**

Chapter 14

"Komatsu! Tina-San! Run!" Aiko said as she looked at the Gt robot as he looked at her ' I gotta think of something! Or else this is the end for us!' As Aiko's hand glowed red as she though of everything that could happen then she stopped her hands went back to normal as she looked at the robot as they were covered by the smoke aiko took this chance to check on Rin

" Rin-San!" Aiko yelled as she pressed her hands in rin's wound ' damn it! This wound on Rin is severe ' She though

 **Toriko's POV**

the only thing I saw was a dim red light. When I went closer I could see a red demon sitting there eating something.

Wh-What's going on? Who is this guy? I thought I then looked at what he was eating, only to see myself.

Is he eating me?

"The time limit is 5 minutes" it said "Hurry up and get something in your mouth. Yeah. The most delicious thing you can get your hands on would be best. The cells are evolving"

What?

Toriko-san

Wake up! Please wake up!

Huh?

Toriko-san!

Wake up you glutton!

 **End of p.o.v.**

" Toriko-San! Toriko-San!" Komatsu said

" Toriko-San wake up!" Aiko shouted

as Toriko started to gain consciousness. He grunted as he tried to get up that's when a white smoke started to appear.

"Th-This is...Endorphin Smoke?" Toriko looked over at Rin who was firing it as he saw aiko next to Rin using her healing touch on her.

"To-Toriko. At the very least... I can alleviate the pain for you" Rin said

"Rin"

"Rin-san, don't talk everything will be okay just let me finish" Aiko said as her hands were trying to slowly stop the bleeding ' I barely got any strength left to close this wound if I don't do it she'll die! I can't let anyone die here!'

"The smoke is becoming a smokescreen." rin said "you guys have to run away when you still have the chance"

"Don't talk right now save your strength" Aiko said

"Rin, you're more worried about me than yourself" Toriko whispered

"Hurry... Run" Rin said as she closed her eyes as Aiko stopped as she was breathing heavily ' I have to keep trying this wound is tough...' She though

"Rin-san!" Komatsu said

"Hold on Rin" Tina said as she stood up, "Kruppoh!" the bird then appeared and they started to run into the smoke

"She ran? A wise choice"

"you're wrong!" Aiko yelled

"Tina-San...Tina-San didn't run away!" Komatsu said

"We have to hurry and get Coco and Sani" Tina said as she ran

'A Carrier Balloon Pigeon's homing instinct allows it t find its way home from any location. With that ability it will lead us to the exit'Tina thought as she followed Kruppoh 'Coco is probably finished with his fight, Sani is probably outside since the Mammoth is starting to regurgitate what's in its body. Unless I do something, all the effort and emotion everyone's put in so far will be for nothing! I can't let that happen! No matter what!'

" Ai-chan! Rin-San!" Komatsu said as he held his backpack about to give Aiko something as she held her hand up but the Gt robot stood in between them as he stared at Aiko's hands as he grabbed her.

"It's useless she'll be dead soon both her and Toriko " as aiko placed her hand on his arm. As her hand glowed red.

" they're not going to die!" Aiko said as the Gt robot. Kept a hold on her. As then a hand was on the robots shoulder.

" hey who'd you say is going to dying? Also Don't touch her!" Toriko said as he punched the Gt robot sending him flying to the wall.

" Toriko-San" komatsu and aiko said As toriko turn to rin

" rin..." He said

" To-Toriko "

" Don't speak rin" he said

"This scar" she pointed at her right cheek " I got it by accident, but I was so excited because I thought it was like yours, but then I was disappointed when I found out it was on the wrong side because I was looking in the mirror, but I was still happy"

"Rin" Toriko said

"Toriko, I have one last favor to ask" Rin struggled to say

"Okay"he said

"Madness." The GT Robot said as it walked in through the hole that it just made, "Toriko, I was sure I broke his neck completely"

' Rin...this isn't the end!' Aiko thought as she looked at the two as Toriko leaned in to Kiss Rin.

"Thank you, Toriko" Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"What is going on here" the GT Robot said as he touched his head, Toriko gritted his teeth, "Could it be, this attack power"

"GT Robot !" Toriko said as a red aura started to surround him, "GT Robot !" he charged at the robo, " **FORK**!" He yelled as he stabbed the robot in the head, which the robot then retaliated by punching Toriko in the gut, " **KNIFE**!" delivering another blow to the head, he then lifted his arm, " **6 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" punching the robot in the midsection sending it towards the wall.

"Rin was prepared to die from the beginning. Death is something always lurking nearby every living creature. Someone like you, without the resolve to risk his life, isn't qualified to live in this world. I'll send it to you, no matter how far off you may be. The fear of death!" Toriko said

"Is this a coincidence, Toriko" the GT Robot scratched its head, "Anyway it's been activated, autophagy"

" autophagy?" Komatsu said

' Toriko!' Aiko though worriedly

"Organisms that have fallen into a state of severe hunger will start to break down their own cells as a means of temporarily obtaining energy. This is called autophagy. Have you been fasting?" he asked, "In order to maintain a body like yours, possessing Gourmet Cells you probably need an intake of some hundreds of thousands to millions of kilocalories of energy daily. Therefore, for you, to fast only for a little while would cause life-threatening damage"

" now that I think about it Toriko barely ate anything on the way here" Komatsu said

" so far that's been keeping him going " Aiko said ' oh Toriko-San I should've gotten a better grip on my case better' she though

"They say that when one has Gourmet Cell, the more delicious the things they eat are, the more their power increases. But when they eat themselves, in other words,when your Gourmet Cells start to eat your own body your body is given an extraordinary power. That is the foreboding omen that the Gourmet Cells are going to evolve"

" **FORK**!" Toriko charged at the GT.

" **KNIFE** " it was blocked the GT Robot's hand. It opened its head preparing to fire, but Toriko quickly pushed it shut.

"Shut that thing!" as he delivered a headbutt to it and threw it at the wall

" Toriko-San!" Aiko and Komatsu said

"Now this is troubling" it said, "There is a one-thousandth of a second lag in the response time. Fighting as a GT Robot I can't bring out my full power. Bishokuya Toriko. Just as I would expect, your power is impressive. However, you cannot maintain that power for long. Autophagy is nothing more than the body's temporary avoidance of nutrient starvation. Your power increases, but if you stay in that state for a prolonged period, you will consume all of your own cells which will result in death."

' Toriko-san' Aiko though as she tighten her fist ' I don't want anymore deaths...'

"Autophagy is a double-edged sword. Either the Gourmet Cells rapidly evolve, or you die. Can you defeat me before the time limit expires?" he asked

"The time limit is 5 minutes"

Toriko quickly grimaced at that. "It's impossible" as the GT Robot attacked him, " **MIXER PUNCH**!" stabbing his gut

"My power is" Toriko said as he panted at the loss of energy

" looks like it's the end of the line" he opened his head." "There will be no evolution. Farewell, Bishokuya Toriko!" he fired at Toriko sending him through the wall

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu and Aiko shouted

As the blast sent Toriko threw multiple walls away from Aiko and Komatsu as he got hit tina saw him as he landed.

 **Meanwhile with Coco and sani**

As coco stared at the smoke from the regal mammoth.

" this...is..." Coco said

"Coco what's wrong?" Sani ask

"Some huge electromagnetic wave have gotten into a violent disarray " Coco said

" does that mean someone's in danger?" Sani said

" inside the regal mammoth large body with its bulky flesh walls in the way I can't tell who it is" Coco said " but I'm sure Toriko and the others are in a crisis " as he got up but he kneeled over placing his hand on his head.

" Geez don't be so reckless" Sani said " if you went now you'd be a hindrance to them" ' Aki...' " I know how frustrating it is "

" what on earth is happening in there?"Coco said

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Tina**

" what is this place?" Tina said looking around " Toriko!" As she ran to him " H-hey! this is no time to take a nap! Wake up! Toriko! Toriko! No way it...can't be...it's not true! Toriko!"

As she shook his body " at times like this I need to think clearly!" She said " that's the cardinal rule of a gourmet caster. I have to keep calm. Think! Think!" As she looked up at something that was shining brightly as she got up and walked to it." This...is?" As she put her hands to for. A cup as it was dripping down some liquid as she ran back to Toriko " please Toriko open your eyes we need you" as the liquid hit his lips.

' this heavy flavor...the savory smell...' As he opened his eyes ' bouillon?' As he turn to the shining meat ' it's so bright...that radiance could it be?' " the jewel meat" he said getting up

" that's the jewel meat?" Tina said

As Toriko started to walk towards the jewel meat.

'What's going on? In that fight I've exhausted all my sweat,blood everything but this body of mine should all dried up...' As the meats juice dripped off ' I can't stop drooling!' As he reached for the meat ' incredible...what beautiful meat the pattern on the marbling looks like a work of art that was touched up again and again by many artisans...the drips of the bouillon looks like gold dust..and more than anything else this smell...the overflowing mellowness of aroma would put any high class perfume to shame...the rich primitive meat smell shoots through my instincts...'

"oh thank you ancient treasure food regal mammoth! I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world...itadakimasu!" Toriko said as he put his hand on the meat " it's soft like its gently sticking to my skin Knife" as he cut up a piece of the meat " Awesome! The scattering drops of bouillon look likes fireworks!" As he ate the piece of meat as he chewed it as he started to tear up " yumm...it's so good! Yum!" As he took a bite straight from the meat eating it ' that piece before was tender and soft...but this piece has a wild texture to it! And it makes a Gorgeous clear sound like biting to a birds gizzard! Plus the taste of the bouillon spreads throughout my mouth! It's irresistible!

 **Meanwhile back with aiko and komatsu**

"So in the end, it looks like you two were the most intelligent ones" the GT Robot closed its head and headed towards aiko and komatsu , "Even if they're always careful, all humans eventually die. So there's no need to rush to one's death" he looked at the objects in komatsu's backpacks.

' I can't do anything now this guy is in another level!' Aiko though

"Are you a chef?" he asked as he picked up the Gourmet Spicer and then tossed it.

"What a nice kitchen knife" that statement got they're attention as they saw him hold komatsu's kitchen knife "I can more or less tell a chef's skill by looking at his knife." The GT Robot raised the knife higher, "I see, you're a first-class chef. It would be a good idea to polish your skills even more. I pray that someday you would have enough value to be useful to us, the Bishokukai. I'll be taking this knife. I think I'll be able to make good use of it" the robot started to walk away

Komatsu and aiko ran after it and grabbed its arm

"That is ... That is one thing I can't let you have!" Komatsu said

" drop the knife!" Aiko said holding on tighter

"Oh"

"That knife is equivalent to my life! G-Give it back to me!" Komatsu yelled

"If you interfere, you'll die" he said

"I'm not afraid of dying! Even I came here with that resolve! Give it back!" Komatsu said That was then the GT Robot turned and the operator used his intimidation. His intimidation looking like a cyclops vampire Komatsu stood there completely scared but unrelenting on letting go. As aiko grabbed on tighter emitting an aura as if trying to intimidate him her aura was white that took the shape of a woman's face with fangs and long white hair as she glared at the robots head.

" I'm not afraid to die either I've stared death in the face a few times! So this is nothing! I'm here on my account this is my resolve!" Aiko said glaring at him emitting her aura.

"Oh, it looks like your resolve is the real deal." he said as the operator raised the GT Robos hand to cup Aiko's chin as she glared at him as she held on as her hands glowed red.

"I'm telling you to give it back!" Aiko said

"You..." he said as he let go of aiko pulling her hand close to his face as he looked at her glowing hands. " now this is interesting..."

"What's interesting?! Just let go!" Aiko said as she tried to move but he kept a tight grip as the robot looked at her face then back at her hands.

"You are starting to annoy me." he said as he let go of aiko As he started to walking away " with that resolve you'll both will be killed"

" yes and yours will not" Toriko said as he walked glowing brightly "as I though the only one here without a resolve is you Gt robot!"

" Toriko?"

"Toriko-San!" Aiko and komatsu cried happily

"Deactivate your 'excess pressure limiters'" Toriko pointed at the GT Robo, "Make it so the entire signal of the blows get transmitted. Got that! That's what I'd call 'resolve'"

The GT Robot dropped the knife in which Komatsu quickly picked up as he walked to Toriko.

"Toriko-san" Aiko whispered

" Toriko-San" Komatsu said

'This guy, could it be, the operator thought as Toriko walked closer to it, The cells are evolving. Did he eat the Jewel Meat?'

"Interesting. Disable the excess pressure limiters!" he said

"But sir, if by some faint chance you were to take one of his attacks directly the damage would be immeasurable"

"Disable them! Right now!" he ordered

"Let me hear your name" Toriko said as he stood right in front of the GT Robot

" I am Starjun" the operator said

"Starjun" Toriko repeated, the GT Robos eyes glowed for a second

"The excess pressure limiters have been deactivated" he said," Now 100% of all physical attacks will be conveyed to me."

"That composure is proof that the fighting power of the GT Robo lightly outstrips your own" Toriko said

"I don't mind not having the excess pressure limiters" Starjun replied, "That will allow me to measure your strength in this powered-up state more precisely"

"Is that so?" Toriko said, " In that case. I'll make sure you don't regret that!" he then released a burst of energy pushing everyone back

" **MIXER PUNCH**!" Starjun yelled as he thrust his left arm at Toriko's gut, which then stopped

He stopped it!, Starjun thought, Toriko then grabbed the GT robo's arm

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko yelled as he delivered a harsh blow at the elbow causing a harsh sound making Komatsu,Aiko and Tina to cover their ears," **KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE! KNIFE**! " Toriko yelled as he finally cut off the arm of the GT Robo

" AAAGGGHH" Starjun yelled in pain and was prepared to fire at Toriko

" **FORK**!" Toriko delivered a blow to the head, " **FORK** " another blow to the GT Robo's body

"PEELER-" before Starjun could attack

" **5 Ren Kugi Punch**!" Toriko struck him in the chest pushing the GT Robo back further

" I see," Starjun said, "So this is as far as I go. Was the Jewel Meat tasty, Toriko? In order for me to one day procure the Jewel Meat let's meet again. And next time, in the flesh."

"Right, **10 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko yelled as he struck the GT Robot's torso completely destroying it.

"Gochisousama deshita" Toriko clasped his hands together as the GT Robot exploded, he then fell to his knee in exhaustion, and looked at Komatsu, Aiko and Tina.

"It's over" Toriko said

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu and Aiko said as Aiko hugged Toriko

" Toriko-San! you're alive!" Komatsu said as aiko gripped tighter

" you're alive!...I was so scared to lose someone else again!" Aiko said as she let go

'Rin it's over ' Toriko though ' you're wrong Toriko it's only just starting our lavish dinner that is' " Rin!" as he walked over to Rin

" Toriko-San?" Komatsu said

" is something wrong?" Aiko said

That was when a certain scent hit his nose.'This... blood!' "The smell of actively flowing iron! Let's hurry and go outside" Toriko said as he gently picked Rin up, "Rin's alive!" As aiko put her hands up as tears came down.

" she's alive! Oh thank goodness!" Aiko said

That was when a cool breeze entered the place where they were.

"You damn mammoth, you have awesome timing! Let's get going!"Toriko said

"Right"

"Toriko don't forget to bring that back with you" Tina said

"Yeah, I can't forget the Jewel Meat!"Toriko said

The Regal Mammoth roared as it stood on its hind legs uprooting all of the rocks around it.

"Looks like the poison ran out" Coco said, "We'd best get some distance from it"

"Coco, what happened to Toriko and the others?! What about Rin, matsu and Aki?!" Sani asked in worry

"Believing is beautiful, right? You really are a thorughly beautiful man, Sani" Coco said, "No need to worry, everyone is fine. They're coming out right now" the two of them watched as the Regal Mammoth then spat out the group.

"Toriko!" Sani cried in alarm

"Sani!" Toriko yelled, "Give us a cushion!"

" Sani-San! Coco-san!" Aiko yelled as she looked at them.

"And that's" Coco saw the large glistering meat that Toriko was holding, "the Jewel Meat!

Sani screamed in excitement, "I'll make the ultimate gentle catch! **HAIR NET**!" the Jewel Meat and the rest of the group except Tina, Toriko, Rin Komatsu since they bounced off. But Komatsu and Tina held onto the net.

"'Ncredivle... This is the Jewel Meat" Sani said completely ignoring Toriko who ad hit his head

"Hey, jackass!" Toriko yelled, "The only thing you were gonna catch gently was the meat?!"

"O' course but I couldn't let Aki get hurt so I caught her as well " Sani pointed at the girl gently caught by the net.

"Sani-san, Rin-san is" Komatsu said getting Sani to look at Rin

"Rin!" Sani yelled in alarm

"Finally, you notice" Toriko complained, "We're counting on you to treat her"

" **HAIR OPERATION** " Sani said as his hair started to move towards Rin

"Aiko-chan, Komatsu-kun" Coco said as they climbed down from the Hair Net.

"Coco-san" Komatsu said, "What's Sani-san doing?"

"Using his 0.1 micron diameter Touches, he can perform surgery" Coco explained

"Surgery? That's amazing" Tina exclaimed

"Though it's really only first-aid until real trearment can be performed" Sani said

" still that's amazing Sani-San" Aiko said

"Kiss went to the research laboratory. He's bringing a medical team here" Coco informed them, "They should be here soon"

"Will Rin-san be okay?" Komatsu asked " Ai-chan did the best she could with Rin so we were worried"

"you don't need to worry thanks to Aiko-chan's ability Rin won't die." he told them causing Tina ,Komatsu,Aiko to sigh in relief.

" I'm glad that she'll be okay" Aiko said

then turned they turn to see an Obsaurus with Terry riding on its back

"Terry!" Toriko said

" oh Terry!" Aiko said

"She's okay" Tina said as Terry walked over to Toriko

"No way, you made the Obsaurus into your subordinate?!" Toriko looked at the Obsaurus" you went through all that just for this guy but still good job Terry!"

"I'm glad you're okay Terry!" Aiko petted Terry's head As Terry howled.

"Terry" Tina said with Kruppoh resting on her shoulder. The sound of a helicopter reached the groups ears

"There they are! The medical team!" Coco said

" oh they even brought the child regal mammoth!" Sani said

"Looks like Kiss guided it here with them!" Toriko looked at the Regal mammoth, "You must be happy, parent Regal" The Regal Mammoth roared, "Thank you so much, ancient Treasure Food, Regal Mammoth" the Mammoth then raised its front legs and started to stomp

"It's stomping!" Komatsu yelled

"It's still got an explosive-sized serving of anger!" Tina yelled.

" let's get the hell out of here!" Aiko yelled

"We have to hurry! Let's go!" Coco yelled

as they started to run

"Sani can't you use your Fry Gaeshi" Coco said

"You should use your poison for this, Coco!" Sani yelled as he carried Rin

"Who cares, let's just get back to the research lab!" Toriko said, "We've got the actual food, the Jewel Meat to eat!

" less talk more running!" Aiko yelled as she tried to catch up to everyone.' At least we got out of there alive! Plus we got the jewel meat!' She though as she looked at the sky as they ran off.

Rin opened her eyes to see that she was in a medical bed with the group huddling right over her

"Rin" Sani said

"Rin-san"Komatsu said

" Rin! You're okay!" Aiko said

"Rin" Toriko said

"Guys" she said as she looked at the people surrounding her, the scene of what happened in the Regal Mammoth flashed through her mind, "Toriko!" Rin took off her oxygen mask and hugged him "Torikooooo"

"What?!" he exclaimed

"I've seriously gotta totally thank you!" she squealed

"Eh?" he replied

"It's all because you did that I survived like this" she said

"What is 'that'" he said

"Oh don't play dumb!" she said

"What did I do?" he answered

"Hey, maybe we have something more than an ordinary relationship?" she said

' what's going on?' Aiko,Komatsu,Coco and Sani though

' she really likes Toriko and he doesn't get it? Oh Toriko' Aiko though

"Okay!" Sani exclaimed breaking the weird atmosphere, "Anyhow, we've got Rin back now, too!"

"RIght! Let's get our lavish dinner started!" Toriko said

"All right!" the group yelled in excitement

 **Meanwhile with mansam**

As a man wearing a white cape as he opened the door.

"It's been a while since your last contact chief mansam"

"Handsome?!" Mansam said as he turn "oh well if it isn't shige-San? Did you bring zebra with you? If he'd had been there capturing the mammoth would've been easier"

" we need to look out for the one who decided to arrest him, chief gras as well." Shige said " that problem child can't be released that easily"

" then why would you Vice President of the IGO Shige-San come here in person?" he said

"It's a different matter " Shige said

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and the others**

The group rested and changed they're clothes now they were sitting at a dinning table on top of the roof.

" sorry to keep you waiting" the waiter said uncovering the lid That was covering the Jewel Meat. When he took off the lid the entire roof was lit up with a bright light"Your Jewel Meat is served"

" it's here!" Toriko said

" this...is the jewel meat!" Komatsu said

" it's so bright like the morning sun of the new day!" Aiko said

" it's so beaut'ful" Sani said

"It makes the moon's light look hazy!" Rin exclaimed

"It's like it's daytime in just this small area" Coco said

"This makes it clear of that insides of the gigantic mammoth were light up right?" Komatsu said

"Anyhow let's dig in!" Toriko said

" I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world! Itadakimasu" they said as they started to eat.

' it's so bright' Aiko though ' but it's gentle and light '

" bouillon burst out like fireworks!" Komatsu said

As aiko took a bite as she smiled ' it looks so gorgeous from the outside but...this unadorned meat flavor is spreading through my mouth...' As she looked at her hands she was shining as she smiled.

" isn't this amazing! Ai-chan! Toriko-San!" Komatsu said " you both are glowing like crazy!"

"Taste and texture, and it's a carnival of all the parts! Just like one!" Toriko exclaimed

"Ladies and gentleman, this is that ancient Treasure Food, the Jewel Meat!" Tina said as she filmed, "Toriko-san, how does it taste?"

"Hey, cut that out. You've gotta try some, too!" Toriko said

"Eh?"Tina said

" yeah have some Tina-San" Aiko said

"At least take some with you as a souvenir. Show'em that you came with us"Toriko said

"Is that okay?"Tina said

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm thankful to you, too. If you haven't woken me up back then I wouldn't have been able to eat the Jewel Meat with everyone, right now"Toriko said

"Toriko" Tina said in delight

"What's she so happy about?" Rin grumbled, "But, she did help us out with a few things, so I guess I'll forgive her this time"

"Terry, you should have some, too! It's delicious!" Toriko said

"You too, Kiss" Coco said and then noticed that Komatsu wasn't in his seat

"Where's Komatsu-kun?" Coco asked

" Komatsu?" Aiko said

"Well we finally gotten the meat"Komatsu said while pushing a cart that had orangios and horsetailinnamon on it, "so I thought I might be able to mix up one more thing"

"You mean with the Gourmet Spicer?" Toriko asked

"Yeah" he held up the Gourmet Spicer, "I kept it with me the whole time so I could make something outstanding for everyone" he put the orangios and horsetailinnamon into the spicer and put it on the Jewel Meat

"The citrus-type fruity smell combined with exquisitely matching cinnamon, it's irresistible!" Toriko exclaimed, "I've never smelt a spice like this before!"

" oh it smells amazing I'm glad we picked them up!" Aiko said

"It's a powder that's a mix of Orangio and Horsetailinnamon at a 3 to 2 ratio" he said,"Here you go"

"Itadakimasu" Toriko said and then ate meat and then started to glow even stronger, "YUUUUM!"

" itadakimasu!" Aiko said eating it as she glowed brightly as if it gave her an angelic appearance around her as she smiled as the three bishokuya blushed looking at her " it's so good! The sweet yet sourness from the spice goes great with this!"

"The luminescence got a level stronger!" Coco said

"The savoriness of the meat with that refreshing salt seasoning!" Toriko said, "It's a harmony of sweet scents! Man, this carnival of scents is indescribable! It's like a rhythm of a samba!"

"lemme try some to" Rin said

"Hey don't push yourself too hard Rin!"Toriko said

" yeah you shouldn't move a lot" Aiko said

"Both ingredients were ones Me and Ai-chan picked up inside the Regal Mammoth's body." Komatsu said

"I see, so that's why they're such exquisite spices that fit well with the Jewel Meat" Coco said

"Yeah" Aiko replied

Toriko sighed and looked at the moon, "I guess, it's decided, then"

"What didja say just now, Toriko?" Sani asked everyone turned to see Sani was sparkling a tremendous amount

"That's one incredible shine, Sani!" Toriko exclaimed

"Sani-san is glowing more than anyone!"Aiko said

"His electromagnetic waves strengthened along with the glow" Coco said, "Most likely, Sani's Gourmet Cells are extremely compatible with the Jewel Meat"

"So, Toriko, what was it you said?" Sani said

"What'd I say about what?"Toriko said

"Didn't you just say something was..."decided" or something?" Sani said

"Yeah" toriko said, "Only this meat has been good enough for me to want to put it in"

A scene of a dinner table with eight courses with the rainbow fruit being the only course that wasn't covered

"Put it into...what, exactly?" Sani asked

"To my Full Course as the Meat Dish!" Toriko said as one of the courses lids were about to be uncovered.

"Wait a secon'!" Sani as the lid slammed back onto the plate

"Huh?" everyone said

"What're you doing, Sani, you asshole?!" Toriko yelled

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm telling you not to be hasty!" Sani yelled

"I'm not being hasty about anything!" Toriko replied

" say check out how brightly I'm shinning " Sani said

" huh? Yeah awesome" Toriko said

"The Jewel Meat has truly chose me, hasn't it" Sani said

"Don't tell me, big brother" Rin said

" you mean..." Aiko said

"I've decided on the Jewel Meat as my Main Dish!" a scene with all of the dishes for Sani's Full Course appeared and the dish in the middle started to lift up.

"Hold on, dammit!" Toriko said as the lid slammed back down.

"What're ya doin, Toriko?!" Sani yelled

"Why're you makin' that your Main?!" Toriko replied

"Because I'm the one that's all sparkly!"sani said

"Who the hell cares how sparkly you are!"Toriko yelled

"U-Um, can't both of you put the Jewel Meat into your own Full Courses?" Komatsu asked

" that might be a good idea" Aiko agreed

"No way!" they said

"Why?"Aiko said " if you both like it then just putting on your menu"

"I don't like the idea of having overlapping courses!"the two said in unison

"My vote goes to Toriko to put it in his meat dish!" Rin said

"Shut the hell up Rin!" Sani exclaimed

" why don't you shut up big bro?!" Rin said

"I can't wrap up even 1 gram of the Jewel Meat!" Tina complained, "It's just too bright!"

"Shall we just eat, then?" Coco asked

" right..." Komatsu said

"Yeah" Aiko agreed as she took another piece as she cut up a piece as she ate it. " oh it's so good it taste like short ribs " as she cut up a piece " Coco try some " she held up her fork in front of his face.

' Aiko-chan...' Coco slightly blushed at the girl as she fed him as the two other bishokuya looked at them.

'COCO!' Toriko and sani though

" you're right Aiko-chan you're piece taste good" Coco said as she smiled brightly

" yeah but I wonder what yours taste like" she said so innocently as he blushed harder " Coco-San are you okay?" As she looked at him.

" I'm fine Aiko-chan!" Coco said

' hmmm I wonder what's going to happen next' Aiko though ' il need to think of something for my full course menu too. This meat is good but I guess those guys would start fighting even more if I ask to put it in my menu...oh well...' As she smiled looking at everyone eating happily minus the two bishokuya bickering. ' I'm really happy I met them'

 **There you have it guys il be posting another chapter soon! please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys I've decided to make a few other chapters before going into the century soup arc in this chapter it's a bit about Aiko.**

Chapter 15

It's been a week since Toriko and the others captured the jewel meat. One morning Aiko woke up early as she did her usual routine but when she looked at the calendar she saw what day it was.

' oh today's the day...I get to visit the person that I love today' Aiko though ' I'd better put in that dress that person loves those colors on me' as she looked in the closet taking out a simple white sundress with a blue ribbon tied at the waist with shoes that matches the ribbon . As she got dressed she looked in the mirror.

' should I wear my hair up or down?' She though ' it might be easier to wear it up 'as she tied it in a pony tail. As she smiled to herself ' perfect! Now I better get the picnic basket' as she grabbed the basket filled with a few treats. ' I'd better pick up a few things before I visit that person' she though

As she locked her door getting ready to leave to go to the market as she walked looking at each booth searching for a specific item hoping they'll have it today.

" hi yuuto!" Aiko said

" oh Aiko-San" yuuto said " you're here"

" did you find what I ask you to bring?" Aiko said full of hope

" yes you wouldn't believe how hard it was finding these flowers are pretty rare " yuuto said holding a bouquet of pink and white carnations " you know that just these flowers were a bit pricey but I didn't think you'd buy it when I told you the price for these"

" it wasn't that much yuuto these are great! Thanks!" Aiko said holding the bouquet as she smelled them " I'm sure that person will love these"

" oh it's today?" He ask as she nod

" I better go I still need a few things before I go and visit" Aiko said

" i would love go to too but work here is hectic " yuuto said

As they waved goodbye as she walked alone holding the bouquet smiling ' these colors are perfect just the thing to brighten up the place' Aiko though as she walked around the market place.

" Aiko-San?" A familiar voice said as she turn to see Rin

" oh hi Rin-San" Aiko said " it's so good to see you how are you feeling?"

" I'm good thanks " Rin said as she looked at the bouquet " who gave those to you? *gasp* is it Toriko?!"

" huh? No I bought them" Aiko said

" you're not thinking of giving these to him! Are you?!" She said staring at Aiko

" what? No I'm not giving these to Toriko-San I'm giving these to the person I love" Aiko said

" the person you love!" Rin said ' that means she's not interested in Toriko! Wait that means it could mean that she fell for big bro! Oh I totally support you and big bro!' Rin squealed making Aiko look at the girl.

" I'm sure he'll love them!" Rin said " he does love things that are beautiful!"

" anyway Rin-San I'd better go soon" Aiko said ' what was she talking about?'

" where are you going?"Rin ask

" you know that hill in the west of here where you can see the beach" Aiko said " it usually takes around an hour to get there it's really safe for humans to go there"

" oh that place! It sounds romantic " Rin said

" yeah i guess so" Aiko said " anyway it's nice seeing you Rin-San bye!"

" bye Aiko-San!" Rin said as she waved goodbye. As Aiko continued to check in the booths.

' oh! Il need to pick up tealeaves!' Aiko though ' now where can I get some?'

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

' Aiko-chan...I wonder how you're doing...'Coco though ' she's really kind and sweet'

" um...Coco-Sama?" As he looked who walked in the shop he looked to see a young man.

" yes, can I help you?" Coco said

" I wanted to know if I proposed to the woman I love will it be okay?" He asked nervously

Coco looked at his electromagnetic waves he was shining brightly and positively " don't worry everything will be okay Im sure she'll say yes"

" R-really?" He ask

" yes, you've got nothing to worry about" Coco said reassuringly

" thank you!" As the young man payed as he left the shop.

' Aiko-chan...' Coco winced at the though ' I wonder if you have someone already? I wonder if you have a boyfriend...does he make her happy?' As Coco saw the same young man proposing to the young woman in a nearby restaurant. 'if not maybe if it's possible I'd like to ask her to accompany somewhere... il visit her after I close shop for the day but I dont know where she lives...maybe il ask komatsu-kun to know where she lives'

 **Meanwhile with Toriko**

' Aiko...I haven't seen her in a while I wonder if she's okay? Ugh what's wrong with me?! I feel all tense when she's not near me... She works as a bishokuya as well it's natural that we might see each other In our line of work...' Toriko though as he sigh as he was outside with Terry.

" maybe il visit her today...I don't know where she might be...il follow her scent to find where she is" Toriko said as he got up ' il just see her to know if she's fine' he though as he smelled the air as he started to walk.

 **Meanwhile with sani**

' Aki...' Sani though as he sat in the desk.'...I liked the way that I held you back at the cliff...you looked so beaut'ful glowing when you ate the jewel meat your beauty really shine...oh...Aki..'

" hi big brother!" Rin said as sani didn't listen " big brother?"

" Aki..." He mumbled looking out the window

" big brother shouldn't you be with Aiko-San right now?" Rin said

" wha' do you mean?" Sani said confused

'Big brother doesn't know? Oh maybe aiko-San is going to surprise him!' Rin though

" Rin do you know something about Aki?" Sani said

" oh I just saw aiko-San in the market today she looked really pretty today she was wearing a really pretty dress" Rin said as Sani stiffen a bit

" you saw her " Sani said " you talked to her?"

" yes, she said she was going to that hill west from here " Rin said As Sani got up for a minute. " big bro where are you going?"

" Out somewhere" Sani said

 **Meanwhile with Aiko**

As she looked around the marketplace happily looking at the tealeaves as she decided to walk holding the basket and flowers.

' I manage to find everything that I needed for today!' She though happily ' I'd better go now!'

As she started walking pass a few booths As she smiled pass a few booths as she stopped at a booth that was selling sweets. Unknown to her in three different directions Coco, sani and toriko saw her.

' there she is' they though looking at her as ' she looks so pretty 'they blushed as she bought a small bag of candy when she turn they didn't move as she walked pass the sweet booth to the outskirts to walk to the hill as the three of them followed her unknown to each others presence.

An hour later

Aiko continued to walk at the narrow path to the hill.

' just who is this guy making her walk here by herself!' Sani though as he looked at Aiko as he was behind a tree.

' where is she going?' Toriko though as he hid ' she looks even better than last time she dressed up'

' Aiko-chan...are you meeting a man?' Coco though as he felt a pang of jealousy

As Aiko stopped at a moss and vine covered rock as the three looked curiously at her.

" it's been a long time Since the last visit huh...Mother" Aiko said looking at the Rock as she started cleaning off the moss and getting rid of the vines that were around it.

'Mother?!' They though as Aiko cleaned the gravestone. As they took a closer look when they realized each others presence.

" what are you guys doing here?!" They whispered loudly at each other

" I asked you first!" They whispered loudly

" so you guys are here too?" A guy whispered to the three as they froze. " you guys know Aiko-San right? She mentioned you three a lot when she stops by my booth I'm yuuto aiko's friend"

As the three stayed quiet as they looked at the girl.

" that's Aiko-sans mother's grave her mother died saving Aiko's-San life " yuuto said " every year on this day she comes and visits since she was young Aiko-San didn't have any other living relatives she looked so lonely by herself but she's always smiling caring about others more than herself "

'aiko-chan/Aki/aiko' they though

" that's why i want to thank you three for being with her for making great memories with her" Yuuto said as he walked away.

' That's why she felt like that when we fought that Gt robot from the coliseum' toriko though

As they looked at Aiko placing the flowers and other things in the gravestone as she started to pray.

' Hi mother. I'm doing fine. These last few weeks I've met interesting people il tell you about them lets see...there's Coco he's a fortune teller he's kind and strong and I guess you can say he's handsome and he always show concern over me. Many girls like him by his fortune telling he is really accurate.

Next One his name is sani. He's friends with Coco he has a multicolored hair green,white,blue and red. He's handsome he speaks highly about beauty and he dresses nice too he's really strong but he has a gentle side too. He has a little sister too they bicker a lot but that just they're way of showing they're love. I like him too.

the last one is toriko. He's friends with Coco and sani. Toriko is the first person that I traveled with a few weeks ago. He's energetic, fun and he loves to eat. His nickname is glutton He has blue hair and three scars In his cheek. Whenever im introuble he seems to come and protects me the best that he can. He's really strong mom. I like him too.

i like all three of them. I guess if you were alive you'd say that the three would make a great husband to any girl..its like you said someone that cares for you deeply and does anything to see you smile while having great memories with each other.'

as she heard something as she turn to look at the three heavenly kings giving respects to the gravestone.

' don't worry About your daughter she's in safe hands' toriko though

' I will protect Aki il make sure of it!' Sani though

'I will stay at Aiko-Chans side il make sure to protect her' Coco though

' see mother these are the three that I just told you about...I'm not lonely anymore I think you can relax now' Aiko though as she looked at the grave placing her hand on the stone. as she smiled as she let a few tears go down her face.

 **Please leave a review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys here's another chapter i hope you like it as much as I liked writing this one.**

Chapter 16

A few days later early in the morning a baby's cry woke up aiko as she got up in a daze as she checked the baby's crib.

" shh it's okay " aiko said holding him " I think you're hungry aren't you?" The baby smiled as he pointed at the bottle that aiko had in her hand.

' he's so cute!' Aiko though

 **Flashback**

" babysitting?" Aiko said one morning as she delivered her catch to yuuto.

" please aiko. My aunt needs a break from the baby. So please aiko-San at least a few days so you could watch him for a while" yuuto said " I'd love to watch him but with my work I can't do it"

" but why me?" Aiko ask

" you just seem so good with kids and I trust you to take care of my baby cousin " yuuto said showing a picture of the baby. A healthy chubby baby with brown eyes and dark hair.

" oh he's so cute!" Aiko said looking at the picture

" his name is Sora he's a year old" yuuto said " so can you take care of him for a few days?please Aiko-San"

 **End of flashback.**

' so here I am taking care of this little cutie' aiko though as she burped the baby. ' that means that I can't do a big capture today but this little cuties worth it!' As sora smiled at her as she put him back in the crib as she changed clothes. ' oh I'd better buy a few things for him when they pick him up today in the afternoon'

 **Outside of aiko's house**

As Coco stood in front of Aiko's house as he couldn't help but feel nervous.

' I hope Aiko-chan is still home it was a good idea to be here early I just hope she isn't busy' Coco though as he knocked on the door.

As the door opened to reveal aiko in a simple pink sundress as Coco immediately blushed at the sight of her as she had her hair down as she smiled brightly at him.

" Coco-San!" Aiko said " wait how did you know where I live?"

" Aiko-chan I asked komatsu-kun where you lived" Coco said

" oh come inside Coco-San" Aiko said

As he went inside the first thing he saw was a few pieces of furniture that was clean and organized the living room was simple as well as the kitchen then he heard a baby's cry.

" oh excuse me for a minute Coco-San I need to check on sora!" Aiko said as she went to the other room.

As Coco stood there in a minute realizing what he saw and heard ' aiko-chan has a child?...does that mean that she's married? But she doesn't have any pictures of her and the father of her child...she's not wearing a ring...' He though as aiko came back with the baby.

" sorry Coco-San...sora here needed a diaper change" Aiko said holding the baby lovingly as Coco looked at her and the baby.

' she's a mother...but where's the father?...' Coco though

" so when is Sora's father coming back?" Coco said ' I need to see if this man is taking care of you and your child if he makes you happy' he though

" I don't know Coco-San " Aiko said as Coco looked at her " but this little guy gets too attach to his mother"as she hugged sora.

' Aiko-chan...how could that man leave you when you were pregnant ' he though as he looked at her hugging the baby.

" do you need anything for him? Anything at all?" Coco said ' il get her anything she needs for her child it must be tough taking care of him alone but I'm here now Aiko-chan' he though

" well " Aiko said as Sora tugged at the sleeve of her dress " I'm running low on baby food and diapers it might be nice to go out and buy some " she said " we might need to go now I think there's a sale at the shop I was in when I bought the baby's food"

" let's go together Aiko-chan lets get the things for Sora-kun" Coco said as Aiko smiled at him.

" yeah that sounds nice Coco-San" aiko said

After a while Aiko,sora and Coco went to town Aiko held the baby's bag and she pushed the stroller for sora as Coco was next to Aiko as they walked around town.

" Aiko-chan which shop was it?" Coco said

" it's around here Coco-San " Aiko said as sora giggled

As they stood in front of a shop that sells things for infants and toddlers.

" this is the place Coco-San" Aiko said " let's go inside"

" right" Coco said

As they entered the shop Coco had no idea they were so many things for babies he knew there was the simple things but they were things he didn't even knew as he glanced at Aiko and sora.

" okay Sora lets get you some of these purée plumpeaches that you love and some of these purée almond cabbage with peachapple" Aiko said as she grabbed the jars of baby food as she looked at the diapers " these are good they don't make you itchy " as sora cooed in agreement.

' Aiko-chan...you're a wonderful mother to Sora' Coco though as he saw Aiko looking at a cute pink baby dress

" oh this is cute for a girl" Aiko said " who knows sora you might get a little sister or a little brother in the future " as Coco blushed at her comment. " Coco-San what do you think?"

" I'm sure either a brother or a sister he'll be happy" Coco said

" you're right Coco-San he'll be happy as long as he has love" Aiko said

As they made the line to pay for the baby food and diapers. Coco took out the money.

" Coco-San I'm paying for it" Aiko said as she had her wallet out.

" I'm paying for it Aiko-chan" Coco said

" no il pay for it, you don't have to do that sora isn't you're responsibility " Aiko said

" I know that he isn't my responsibility but I want to Aiko-chan" Coco said

" and I appreciate it but I'm paying for these things" Aiko said

As sora started to cry of what it looked like that they were arguing.

" oh sora! Shh it's okay " Aiko said " we're not fighting okay shh" as sora sniffed as aiko kneeled in front of sora comforting him.

" how about we both put out half of the money for it so that little sora-kun won't be upset" Coco said

" that sounds nice Coco-San" Aiko said

As they left the baby store

" Coco-San I can carry those too" aiko said

" No it's fine aiko-chan your busy with sora-kun" Coco said as he carried the bags.

" da"sora said as coco and aiko looked at sora as he pointed at the restaurant

" you want to go in there to eat sora?" Aiko said

As sora kept pointing at the restaurant looking at aiko and Coco.

" then let's go inside aiko-chan " Coco said

" okay it might be nice for a change " Aiko said

As they went inside the restaurant they sat at a booth as aiko had sora near her in the stroller. As they ordered they're food.

" Coco-San thank you for shopping with me and sora today"Aiko said

" it was no problem Aiko-chan remember if you need anything else you can tell me" Coco said

As an elderly woman and her friend was sitting behind them

" oh look at the married couple in front of us" the elderly woman said

" yes, oh look at they're baby he looks like his father" she said

" you can tell they're so happy and full of love"

" yes a couple like that they might have many wonderful kids"

As the two elderly women left aiko and Coco blushed at the comments they said.

' I never though that people see us as a married couple' aiko though as she took a sip of water from her glass.' Well Coco-San is really handsome...wait did I just think that?!' As she slightly blushed

' is that how we look like to other people? But somehow it feels nice'Coco though

As they walked back to Aiko's house. As sora was asleep in the crib as Coco and her had some tea.

" thank you so much for today Coco-San" Aiko said

" it was no problem aiko-chan" Coco said

" I think today they'll pick up sora" Aiko said

" who? Who's going to pick him up?" Coco asked curiously

Before Aiko could answer they heard a knock from the door as aiko opened the door it was yuuto

" Aiko-San" yuuto said

" hi yuuto" Aiko said "so you're here to take him now?"

" Aiko-chan don't let him!" Coco said

" of course I can't let him take sora is asleep right now he'll get cranky if we wake him up" Aiko said bluntly

" yeah I can't let my baby cousin be cranky on the way back to his mom" yuuto said

" what?" Coco said shocked

" oh I guess I forgot to tell you I'm babysitting him" Aiko said

" babysitting?" Coco repeated

" yeah Aiko-San is really sweet to take care of my cousin while my aunt is away" yuuto explained

" I've been taking care of sora the past few days" Aiko said " me and Coco-San got you a few things today for sora so you should be okay for a few days"

As they heard sounds of sora being awake as yuuto went to the crib as they said goodbye to yuuto and sora as aiko turn to Coco.

" you though that sora was my son?" Aiko said " I guess it did look like that...I'm sorry I didn't say anything I just forgot to tell you"

" it's fine Aiko-chan " Coco said as aiko gave him a peck on the cheek as he blushed

" Coco-San thank you for everything today I think you'll make a great dad" Aiko said as he blushed even more.

" and you'd make a wonderful mother Aiko-chan" Coco said ' I'm glad I got to know you better see this side of you with kids...i...i think I might be falling in love with you...' He though as he looked at Aiko as she smiled brightly at him.

 **Please review tell me what you guys think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Guys here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 17

One bright and sunny day Aiko was happily walking around town looking pass a few shops as she decided to just pay a visit to her friend yuuto at his booth to her surprise yuuto wasn't alone.

" hi yuuto!" Aiko said

" oh Aiko-San hello" yuuto said " this is a friend of mine he's jun this is my friend Aiko-San "

As the young man name jun looked at Aiko. Jun has short red spiky hair and light green eyes as he wore a simple blue T shirt and jeans along with black sneakers.

" Aki!" As she turn it was Sani with his sister Rin

" Sani-San Rin-San hi!" Aiko said as she smiled

" Aki it's nice to see you again" Sani said

' oh big bro! You like her!'Rin though

" oi yuuto I think she's perfect for the picture" Jun said

" picture?" Aiko said

" wha'? Picture?" Sani said ' it better not be anyth'ng...bad'

" Jun-kun works as a photographer you see he needs to make some pictures for a wedding brochure to advertise" yuuto said " so far he hasn't found anyone good enough to play the bride"

" I haven't found one until now! here she is!" Jun pointed happily at Aiko as she looked at him curiously " she's a natural beauty! She's perfect for the picture! So will you do it Aiko-San? Will you be my bride?"

At those words Sani couldn't help but feel jealous at jun for saying that to Aiko As Aiko looked at him as she smiled. ' if Aki is going to be anyone's bride she'll...she'll be mine! Her beauty matches wonderfully with mine!' Sani though

" okay jun il be the bride!" Aiko said happily " this'll be fun!"

" great! But we'll have to do it quick! How about tonight?" Jun said

" okay but il need to find a dress" Aiko said as jun wrote down on a piece of paper

" go to this shop they've got a few dresses Im Sure any one of those you'll look perfect then come to this church the one by the town square " Jun said giving her the paper.

" what about the groom?" Aiko ask

" the only other person that I think that matches Aki's beauty is me" Sani said " any other brute won't workout with her beauty"

" yeah! It be fun if big brother does it!" Rin said ' if this is one step for them to be together so she won't be after toriko! Who knows it might turn out to be a real wedding! Oh they might get married tonight! If they love each other!' Rin couldn't help but squeal at the though

" I've already have a friend in mind but if you're friend wants to do this I won't complain " Jun said

" okay il see you tonight jun-San bye yuuto!" Aiko said " Sani-San lets go pick up the dress!"

As they said goodbye as Rin went off somewhere As Aiko walked with Sani around town a bit. As they found the dress shop.

' I can't believe it I get to dress shop with Aki!' Sani though as he looked at the girl. ' I wonder if what she'll pick oh what am I thinking? Aki looks beaut'ful in anything she wears'

As they entered the shop an elderly woman who is the shop owner by the way as she looked at the two.

" you must be that young woman that nice young man said you were coming here and your friend must be the groom" as she looked at them closely as she smiled. " in the other room they have the tuxes that you might find one to your liking"

" Aki I know that anyth'ng you'll pick out will be beautiful" Sani said " anyth'ng just give me a shout il be looking for the suit" as he left as the woman smiled

" you are a pretty young woman you must be quite the catch with the young men these days"

As Aiko blushed

" it's nothing like that at all I'm not that pretty" Aiko said

" oh you don't realize that you're pretty but that young man cares about you " as the woman picked out a few dresses so that Aiko can try on." I remember when my husband confessed his love for me it was at night on a full moon when I stood in front of the altar praying I heard a door open and he was there he was out of breath as he confessed to me as he gave me a white rose. flowers like those are hard to come by these days"

" oh that's so romantic!" Aiko said as she looked in the mirror looking at the dress.

" oh it was my dear...I'm sure whoever your married to will make you happy and have great memories with each other " she said as she held a dress that Aiko looked at as she smiled

" this is beautiful..." Aiko said " I think this one is perfect for the photo"

" it just suits you so well I'm sure you'll leave them speechless" she said

 **Meanwhile with toriko and Coco**

As toriko and coco sat at the gourmet hotel eating as toriko stacked piles of empty plates as he kept on eating.

" toriko you never learn some manners do you?" Coco said

" it's just so good!" Toriko said

" I wonder what's taking Sani and Rin so long?" Coco said

" don't know man this roasted crabpig is good!" Toriko said

" Toriko!" Rin said as she ran to hug him

" oh hey Rin" Toriko said with his mouth full.

" hello Rin " Coco said as he looked around " where's Sani?"

" oh big bro is busy with Aiko " Rin said as the two bishokuya stopped eating

" busy with what?" Toriko ask

" with the wedding of course!" Rin said " both of them went shopping for the dress and tuxedo today"

' SANI!' Coco and Toriko though

" where is that church?" Coco said ' if I can go there I can try to convince her to not rush into this' he though as he felt his heart ache at the though of Sani marrying Aiko.

' Aiko in a wedding dress and getting married?...ugh this feeling I really can't take it i need to see her I need to stop Sani and Aiko!' Toriko though as he got up.

A few hours passed as the sun was setting.

As Aiko looked at jun as she was walking down the aisle with the strapless white wedding dress with the veil on as she had the bouquet of white roses as Sani was wearing a white tuxedo as he had his hair in a ponytail as he looked at Aiko as he blushed a lot.

" okay now I need you two to look at each others as if This was the happiest day of your life" Jun said holding the camera " Aiko-San keep the veil on like that " as he snap the picture " that's great now Sani-San look in Aiko-sans eyes but I need you to have a serous expression "

' Aki...looks so beaut'ful in that dress...everything about her Is beaut'ful I...I think I love her...' Sani though as he looked at Aiko ' oh Aki..."

" perfect! Now Link your arms together as if you were walking down the aisle " Jun said

' this feels nice...Aki...I might have to think of our future together I wonder what you're thinking right now Aki I wonder if you're thinking the same thing as me' Sani though

' I knew I should've ate something before I came here I wonder what I should eat when this is over? Maybe pigcrab wrapped in bacon leaf or something lighter?' Aiko though as she smiled at the camera as jun snapped some more pictures

" that's perfect Sani-San!" Jun said " now Aiko-San get close to Sani-San and look at him with a deep expression of love. Sani-San you can touch the end of Aiko-Sans veil as if you were gonna take it off"

' I need to say it to her now! This is the right time...the beaut'ful place with the beaut'ful woman in front of me...' Sani though

" Aki...I need to tell you something..." Sani whispered lifting her veil " I...lo-"

"Aiko-chan/Aiko!" A shout was heard before Sani could confess to Aiko as the door open to reveal Toriko and Coco out of breath that they ran all the way here.

" SANI!" They said as it had the hint of jealousy in their voice as Sani still held aiko's veil.

" how could you and Aiko get married!" Toriko said

" you guys haven't dated you can't get married in such a rush!" Coco said

" guys wh-" Aiko started

" Aiko you can't marry Sani! You two barely know each other!" Toriko said

" wha? Are you two doing here?!"Sani yelled

" we came here to put a stop at this wedding because we care about our friends" Coco said ' by friends I mean Aiko-chan' he though

" GUYS!" Aiko shouted as the two looked at her as they stayed quiet " I'm not getting married this is a favor for jun-San"

" jun-San?" Toriko and Coco looked at the red headed man

" yeah they're doing me a favor taking photos for a wedding brochure" Jun explained

As toriko and Coco stood there dumbfounded ' Rin didn't tell us it was a photo shoot' Coco though

As the two stood in the corner red in the face about this embarrassing situation as they watched Aiko and Sani get the picture taken. As they stared at Aiko.

' she looks so beautiful' Toriko though

' i don't have any words to express this feeling right now' Coco though

" thank you so much Aiko-San, Sani-San these pictures are great!" Jun said " il send you the finish product soon!"

" bye jun-San!" Aiko said waving goodbye as she turn to Three " I'm going to change out of this dress il be right back"

As Aiko left as Sani glared at Toriko and Coco.

" what you two did was so unbeaut'ful it was disgustin'! It made me sick!" Sani said ' I was about to tell Aki how I felt...these idiots ruined it!'

" we didn't know it was a photo shoot Rin didn't tell us " Toriko said ' but I feel relieved that she isn't married to Sani' he though

' I'm glad Aiko-chan didn't marry Sani' Coco though

As Aiko came back wearing normal clothes. As she held the bag that had the dress neatly folded away.

" I'm hungry" Aiko said " lets grab something to eat!"

" yeah!/ yes/ oka' " they said

" taking photos for a wedding brochure was so fun! I can't wait till I get married!" Aiko said

As the three bishokuya started daydreaming about Aiko in the same wedding dress smiling and blushing carrying the bouquet.

" Me too" they said staring at Aiko as she walked in front of them.

 **Please leave a review tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys here's another chapter I hope you guys like this!**

Chapter 18

 **with Toriko**

' I wonder how aiko is doing...I haven't seen her in a while...is she out looking for ingredients? Or is she at home right now?' Toriko though as he dropped off his catch to tomu

" you okay Toriko? you seem quiet" tomu said

" I'm fine tomu" Toriko said 'maybe I should visit her when I'm done here' he though

As tomu looked at Toriko " is it about you're girlfriend aiko ?" As Toriko slightly blushed

" she's not my girlfriend! she's just a friend!" Toriko said as tomu didn't believe him

" yeah right Toriko a girl like her she's quiet the catch you should ask her out" tomu said as he smiled " I know just the place to take a girl like her"

 **A few moments later as Toriko was in front of aiko's house.**

' this is where she lives now I just gotta knock on the door' Toriko though as he placed his hand up to knock but the door was opened as he stopped looking at Aiko as he froze Aiko wore a light pink sundress as her hair was in two low pigtails tied with a matching pink ribbon Toriko couldn't help but blush looking at her.

" Toriko-San!" Aiko said happily as she hugged him " it's so good to see you!"

" it's good to see you too Aiko" Toriko said " are you busy today?"

" no I was just going to look for you Toriko-San" Aiko said

' she was going to look for me? For what?'he though

" I though it might be nice to go for a walk together" Aiko said

" I have something better in mind" Toriko said taking out a white cloth.

 **A few minutes later**

" toriko-San where are we going?" Aiko ask as she was blindfolded as she holding a basket. As Terry was next to her.

" we're almost there Aiko" toriko said " just keep that on" ' I hope tomu was right about this place ' he though

" okay Aiko we're here" as Aiko took her blindfold off as her smile widen at his surprise.

" Toriko-San! This is amazing!" Aiko said " so many sunflowers! It's a whole garden of them! Different colors and sizes!" As she walked as Terry followed her as she smelled the flowers.

' I'm glad you like it Aiko' toriko though ' tomu said that this place is famous for the sunflowers and something else too I can't remember' as he looked at aiko as she sat on the ground with a small bundle of sunflowers. ' she looks really happy' as he felt Terry nudge at him to go to aiko.

" what are you doing?" Toriko ask

" almost...and done!" As she held out a flower crown " when i was a kid I always love making one!" As she put it on her head as she smiled making Toriko blush a bit. " so how does it look?"

" you look really nice aiko" he said as she smiled

" Oh Toriko-San I brought a basket with me so we could have lunch" aiko said

" Yeah! I'm hungry!" Toriko said happily

As toriko set the blanket down as aiko set the basket taking out a lot of containers since she knew how big toriko's appetite is she made sure to make a lot of it.

" itadakimasu" the two said

" here I made a lot of riceballs" Aiko said showing different kinds of riceballs " each one are different combinations of flavors " as she picked one up " have a bite toriko-San" as she held it out to him

' is she feeding me?' He though ' it's just like when we went to get the jewel meat...' As he took a bite of the riceball. "this taste! I can't get enough of it! is this gingerpig and honey?! Yum!" He said

" yeah I caught the gingerpig and I cut it up as I seasoned it and I marinated using honey from the honey dragon then I just grilled it" aiko said " I though it might be good in a rice ball"

" it's so Good!" Toriko's said taking a few more as he ate it happily.

" now try this one" aiko said holding another rice ball as he took a bite.

" yum! Milkscallop and devil snake meat! " toriko said " you fried the meat to give it that crispy texture the milkscallop gives it a real good taste!"

" yep I though of a surf and turf kind of idea so I put that in the riceball I'm glad you like it" aiko said " I also brought some tea and juice too so take your pick"

" all of these are so good aiko!" Toriko said between bites as he smiled " you'd make one heck of a wife!" As he slightly froze at what he said as he blushed as he stared at aiko as she slightly blushed as she smiled brightly at him.

" that's so nice of you to say that Toriko-San" aiko said as she went closer to Toriko as he slightly blush as he felt his heart beating fast as she place her hand on his cheek.

' is she going to kiss me?!' He though as he closed his eyes as the felt something in his cheek as he opened his eyes looking at aiko.

" Toriko-San you've got rice all over your face" she said using her handkerchief wiping the residue as he slightly blushed as she went back to her seat as she slowly ate her riceball.

' I...can't be In love... she's my friend...' He though as he ate a riceball.

" Terry have some!" Aiko said setting a plate as Terry sniffed it as terry just licked the riceball.

As they finished the picnic they walked along the flower field a bit as Terry rested away from them.

' this place is really pretty I'm happy that Toriko-San brought me here he's really nice I might have to think of something to repay him for showing me this place...but what?' Aiko though as she though deeply by this as she didn't notice where she was walking as she trip but before she fell she grabbed onto Toriko as they both fell rolling down the hill as they stopped at the ground.

" ouch...are you okay Toriko-San?" Aiko said as she opened her eyes only to see Toriko on top of her staring at her.

' my heart is pounding like crazy now being this close to her...' He though as he didn't move as he looked at aiko as both of them stared at each other not moving an inch.

' is he okay? He seems kinda nervous' aiko though "Toriko-San?" She whispered

"Aiko" he said looking in her eyes as she felt herself heat up by his gaze.

As they heard a sound from on top of the hill as the two quickly got up as Terry got down looking at Toriko and aiko.

" we're fine Terry" aiko said petting Terry's head as Terry licked her hand as she looked up " oh Toriko-San look!" As she pointed at the beautiful sunset " it's so pretty!"

' not as pretty as you Aiko...' Toriko though

As they both stared at the sunset after a while.

Leaving the sunflower garden aiko and Toriko left together as Terry followed. as Toriko followed the girl down the streets, he didn't like the idea of Aiko walking alone. She needed to safe by his side, just in case some men, tried to pick her up.

"Toriko-San, let's have some of those!" Aiko exclaimed , spotting a dessert stand, that was selling out crepes, grabbing hold of toriko's hand, dragging him over she knew if it's anything food related he'd happily follow.

"Hi! Can I have one plumpeach crepe and one cherringo crepe can you make one of those really big for him!" Aiko excited asked, seconds later, receiving what she asked for, as aiko paid it she handed the bigger one over to Toriko.

"Here Toriko-San Eat up!" Aiko said taking a bite out of her own. as Toriko took a bite out of his own.

"Yum!" Toriko said

" I love the plumpeach in this one!" Aiko said " try a bite toriko-San!" As she held out her crepe as toriko took a bite.

" Yum! With the flavor of the cherringo in this one with the plumpeach in the other it's a tropical carnival in my mouth!" Toriko said " try mine Aiko!" As Aiko took a bite as she agreed happily.

After finishing they're dessert, the two took off walking again, but this time Toriko spotted a ice cream stand ahead.

"Aiko, wait a bit il order for us." Toriko said , as Aiko let him, as she was okay with it she just wanted something sweet and sat in a empty bench. A few minutes later, Toriko returned, but he was carrying a huge ice-cream sundae, taking a seat in front of Aiko.

"Wow, that's really big!" Aiko said

"We can share this one together!" Toriko said as the two shared some of the delicious treat as Toriko watched how cutely aiko ate it. Noticing that she ate a few chocoberries as he took his spoon filled with ice cream and a chocoberry.

" You like these chocoberries?" Toriko said as Aiko nod as Toriko put his spoon in front of Aiko which she happily ate it. ' she makes a really cute face when she eats' he though

After finishing the ice cream they walked out of town to aiko's house as they stopped in her front door.

" Toriko-San I had a lot of fun this is a small thanks" Aiko said reaching up on her tiptoes, and gave a small peck to Toriko's cheek, pulling back, smiling softly up at him. taking off inside her house leaving behind a mad blushing Toriko, placing a hand to his cheek, to where Aiko just kissed him.

' I was wrong I'm In love...I'm definitely In love with you Aiko...' Toriko though as he looked at aiko's house as he started walking back to his house.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review!**


	19. Authors note

**I'm having some writers block issues and everything I got in my life it's hectic so it might take a while for me to post a few new chapters but I will try to find time to finish this. Also I made a poll so feel free to go on to my page to vote about aiko's love interest. See you guys soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys I hope you like this chapter I've also put a little more though about Aiko's power so please enjoy!**

Chapter 19

One bright and sunny morning aiko woke up as she yawn looking outside her window.

" that was a good sleep." Aiko said rubbing her eyes together as she got up getting ready for the day. ' these last few weeks were really fun' she though As she got dressed and grabbed her backpack with essentials as well as a new gourmet case.

" I wonder how everyone is doing?" Aiko said as she locked the door. " hmm I'd better get something for breakfast"

 **Meanwhile with komatsu**

" chef komatsu is cooking at the restaurant!"

"He is general manager! Just seeing the head chef fills me with emotion!"

"We had some parmesansho around didn't we?" Komatsu ask

"Y-yes!"

" the horsetail that me and Ai-chan picked while inside the regal mammoth worth the fruit combined with the rich Parmesan cheese and tingling spiciness of pepper. The parmesansho fruit" komatsu said " that added to the marbled pork the marbled wabuu "

" chef, what kind of gourmet spicer is that? I've never seen one before"

"Ah, that's a special gourmet spicer after all Toriko-San gave it to me" komatsu said

" Bishokuya Toriko? Amazing!"

"You sure are in high spirits chef komatsu"

" Bureau director Uumen! Johannes-San" komatsu said

After a few minutes the director tasted the food prepared by komatsu

"my this has quite the taste!" Uumen said

" thank you very much" komatsu said " let me give it some more spice to give it different a fuller taste" he said as he took out his gourmet spicer adding more spices to the meal as Uumen took another bite.

"Mm delicious the flavor of the cheese,pepper and cinnamon have bloomed giving it a more impactful no a more iyanpacful taste" Uumen said

"So what about your work with the IGO?" Komatsu ask

"Do you know what happened with the permanent member of the security council president dohem of the republic of the Roto?" Uumen said

" Dohem?" Komatsu said " the man that disguised himself as?!"

" yes the Bishokukai slipped through the the gap in security...and changed places with president Dohem Needless to say the president was considerately angry about the laxness of IGO security." He said

" I see" Komatsu said

" right now a meeting where the heads of each nation come together is being held the gourmet summit and now the president dohem has become obstinate and he alone is opposing the important gourmet bills, even though bill won't pass without a unanimous agreement. He's being so pigheaded that the people in the republic Roto are calling him ' super pigheaded Dohem' it's very difficult to have him change his attitude" Uumen said

" uh...what should I do?" Komatsu asked

As two guys in black suits came with a large cart carrying a large fish.

" T-this is..." Komatsu said looking at the fish

" it's capture level 20 it's nicknamed the princess of the deep sea the mermaituna " he said

" because of its beauty and rarity, it's said to be a mermaid-like fish the mermaituna " Komatsu said

" we the IGO development bureau manage to successfully capture one"

" famous for being a food connoisseur, the presidents favorite food is fatty tuna, so chef I would like for you to make the top quality fatty tuna, bubbly tuna of this mermaituna into a dish and get him to change his attitude" Uumen said

" they say you can only take 200 grams of bubbly tuna from each fish if I'm not mistaken it reaches its peak flavor after seven days of being caught " Komatsu said

" yes and after seven days it becomes inedible the cooking limit is seven day period, chef Komatsu the success of summit rides on your shoulders" Uumen said

" you're giving such a big responsibility to me?!" Komatsu said

" it'll be alright" Uumen said " your skill as a chef has been rising considerately I wonder if it's thanks to Toriko-chan and your friend Aiko-chan even for this job that thing will come in handy"

as Komatsu held the gourmet spicer

" it's the same thing that Coco-San told me..." Komatsu said

 **Flash back**

" thank you so much for everything" Komatsu said

"Just wondering is your job at the restaurant going to be okay Komatsu-kun?" Coco asked " you've taken quite a long vacation, haven't you?"

"Ah...yes..sorry" Komatsu said

"You're the head chef maybe you should focus you're attention on your work there? Also the message "you shouldn't take any trips for awhile " came up in my fortune telling" Coco said

" eh?" Komatsu said

" and one more thing failure is the source of success. It will be the fuel for tomorrow something you failed at will save you " he said as Komatsu held the gourmet spicer " I'm sure that will be of help to you take care of it"

 **End of flash back**

As Komatsu took off his chefs hat and stared at the gourmet spicer.

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

"Komatsu-kun I hope you'll follow my advice, but..." Coco said as his mind started to wander on someone else. " Aiko-chan I hope your doing alright maybe I should visit her" as he heard girlish squeals

"Coco-sama!" A group of girls started to run after him

" Er...no I'm going to be leaving soon!" Coco said to them " I predicted when wild beast are going to appear at gourmet fortune, So..." As the girls circled around him.

" tell me my fortune!"

" I'm going on a trip as a bishokuya " he said as the girls just smiled and ignored him as they squealed " um are you listening?" As the circled around him as he tried to politely excused himself. " I have poison, it's dangerous" he added but they didn't care.

 **Meanwhile with sani**

As sani was walking inside the IGO facilities as he used his touch to carry a large sack as he walked past a few creatures as one broke out.

" the gauchi broke out!" Sani said

As Rin was sitting on the ground not realizing that the gauchi was out.

" hey! That gauchi is heading straight for you and it looks pr'tty ag'tated!" Sani shouted

" huh?!" Rin said getting up " ENDORPHIN SMOKE!" As she released a light green smoke calming the creature to sleep. " be a good boy now"

"Say what were ya spacin' out about?" Sani ask

" I was just remembering that thing...that happened with Toriko..." Rin said as she blushed and squealed

" what's with her?" He mumbled

"You're so good at making me remember it big brother!" Rin said

" maybe il get out of here already..." Sani said

" oh is it to visit Aiko-chan?" Rin said smirking

As she mention Aiko's name in front of Sani he blushed.

" No, I plan to visit Aki later!" Sani said " I already recovered all of the Rockdrum shells to be made into perfect beauty marbles, I've got no reason to be here an'more

" ah where are you gonna go big brother?" Rin ask

" to the country of healing, where beautiful ingredients and devices are plentiful" Sani said " that fight with the bishokukai did awful damage to my cuticles no way around it, I'll have to sell this whole shell and invest it in hair treatment " ' il have to find something for Aki while I'm at it' he though as he turn to walk as a slight smile appeared thinking about the brown haired beauty.

"You sure are carefree when other people are working!" Rin said

As he lost his train of though.

" well, it wasn't like I was going to be doing work here" Sani said

"Geez, the chief and Vice President Shigematsu are just having a carefree drink too" Rin pouted

 **Meanwhile with chief mansam and** **Shigematsu**

" Galala Eel shochou pickled for two years it's 65% alcohol " mansam said

As Shigematsu took a shot

" it has a peculiar taste like tiger testicles and the slight bitterness of medical plants it makes every pore in the body open and spread warmth throughout it Delicious" Shigematsu said

" but Shige-San, I know why you the Vice President of IGO came here, but the bishokukai may come, don't you think?" Mansam said

" there's a high probability of it" he said " there's a GT robot that didn't self destruct, they'll come to recover it I don't know who exactly will come though" he said

" Regardless, it'll be our job from here" mansam said

" yeah, Toriko and the others captured the jewel meat so they're more done their part " he said

As mansam took a shot.

" I've noticed about that girl" Shigematsu said " is she? her daughter the one that she mentioned?"

" yes, I've seen her abilities there's no doubt she's yuri's kid " mansam said "as far as I've heard she hasn't learned much. Her mother died too soon to tell her about the full extent of her power"

 **Flash** **back**

" thank you all for letting me on your journey everyone " Aiko said as mansam motion to her as she followed.

" hey Sis is your mother yuri?" He ask

" how do you know my mother's name?" Aiko said giving him a curious glance

" by your ability tell me do you know what that's called?" Mansam ask

" no, after she died I found out about my power but I can't remember the name" Aiko said " I have a lot of abilities so I just named a few"

" Sis no doubt you'll be like yuri " he said " Reiki master yuri that was her tittle "

" Reiki? Is that what it's called?" Aiko said looking at her hands

" Reiki it said it can increase strength or used to heal others and raising or lowering the temperature by ones hands or bodies. With that reiki ability can create a large unlimited abilities" mansam explained

" Reiki master yuri... That was my mom" Aiko said

 **End** **of** **flashback**

As the two men took another shot reminiscing about how they met yuri. As they drank in silence.

 **Meanwhile** **with** **Toriko** **and** **Terry**

"I've got to find something delicious that even Terry will eat" Toriko said as he looked around. As Terry started to growl. " hm? Terry?" As a giant bird flew past the two as they dodged it.

 **Flyer duck( bird beast) Capture level 15**

" A flyer duck..." Toriko said " the ferocious duck that soars in the sky. But it's meat is delicious!" As he looked at the flyer duck " I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world Itadakimasu!"

As the bird screeched as it flew up.

" watch out for its Aerial attacks Terry!" Toriko said "it's not so tough that I'll need you to help Though!" As Toriko jumped up " **3 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Giving a direct hit as the bird was easily defeated.

" now then..." Toriko said

 **Meanwhile with Aiko**

" okay now what to eat? Cause I think hanging out with Toriko-San too much made me hungrier than I usually am" Aiko said as she continued to walk further to the plains ' speaking of him I wonder how he's doing? Is Terry doing well too? What about Coco-San and Sani-san? Are they doing well? Oh what am I thinking! I'm acting like a worried girlfriend! Wait what did I think of that? I'm just they're friend that's all! But still...ahh snap out of it Aiko!...' She started to blush a bit thinking of them As she came across a river as she smiled.

" alright fish for breakfast!" Aiko said trying to get her thoughts together.

A few minutes later she had a few stripe salmon as she carried it something stopped her.

" something smells good" she said as she decided to follow the scent as she carried her fish.

 **Back with Toriko**

" looks tasty eh? " Toriko said looking over the flyer duck meat being roasted over the fire as he caught a familiar scent as he started to lightly smile as he closed his eyes taking in the scent. ' she's near! Hmm she's wearing the same scent orangios and plumpeach!...Aiko...'

" Oh! Hey! Toriko-San!" As he turn to look at Aiko smiling at him as he lightly blushed at Aiko as she wore A Light blue Sleeveless Shirt and a dark blue Shorts that were casual and loose as she had on a pair of sneakers as she had her hair in a ponytail as she held the striped salmon.

" since we're here let's eat together!" She smiled brightly holding the fish.

" yeah!" Toriko said happily " Terry!" As they turn to look at Terry as Terry was in a quiet shade not interested in the food. As Toriko tilted his head as he sigh " no good?"

" what's wrong?" Aiko said as she sliced up the striped salmon into sashimi.

" Terry didnt eat anything since we went after the jewel meat" Toriko said

" that's not good!" Aiko said " we need to find something for Terry to eat"

" yeah but I think it might be quick job if you can help me" Toriko said ' I want to be alone with you for a while longer Aiko...' He though hoping that she'll accept his offer.

" yeah you're right Toriko-San!" Aiko said " after all Terry is important to me too!"

As the roasted flyer duck was ready as well as the sashimi.

" I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world Itadakimasu!" The two said

As Toriko used his hand to slice a piece of the roasted meat as he ate the large portion.

" meat plain, simple taste of poultry with fat that makes it taste like high class wagyu beef. And the fat is sweet, which reminds me of Brand pig" Toriko said " Yuuum! Aiko you gotta try some!" As Toriko cut up a large piece for Aiko as she smiled taking a bite of the meat.

"~oh~ your right Toriko-San! The fat is sweet! I like it! Simple yet really tasty!" Aiko said taking another bite of the poultry as Toriko watched her as he notice a bit of the poultry's fatty juice ran down her chin as toriko looked at her as a few naughty thoughts appeared in his mind as he turn a bright shade of red as aiko looked at him curiously.

' Is he okay? Cause if he wasn't he would say something.' Aiko though as she kept eating.

' ...why am I thinking of doing those things to her?! Just watching her eat like that makes me want to...do those things to her...' As he tried to shake off those thought as he stuffed his face with the flyer duck. After Toriko ate the entire flyer duck he took the bones to fry it as Aiko poured some juice she had in a canteen.

"Normally you can't eat Bird bones but the flyer duck is one kind of bone you can eat " Toriko said as he took a bite of the fried bone as he gave one to Aiko.

"They're crunchy like potato chips" Aiko said

"Combined with a firm texture like bird cartilage" Toriko said " it's really indescribable and a chicken, bouillon and consommé like rich essence burst through the bones. Yum!" As he smiled.

' all he thinks about is food...hehe it's kinda cute' Aiko though as she giggled

" Gochisousama Deshita" the two said as toriko lied on his back as Aiko sat next to him.

" I kinda want some dessert now" toriko said

 **white Apple (fruit) capture level below 1**

" white Apple, huh?" Toriko said

" oh I love these!" Aiko said " in a pie it's so good! Let's pick a lot of these! Toriko-San!"

" hope this works" Toriko said " take a step back Aiko " as he punched the tree making it shake as a rain of white apples fell. " Ooh, I got a lot! That was lucky!" As Aiko jumped happily as she started to pick a few.

" oh Terry! Is that a cheese rabbit?" Toriko said

" oh Terry great job!" Aiko said as she petted Terry as Terry dropped off the cheese rabbit.

"You're the one that took this thing down so you should eat it" Toriko said " not only is it needed to keep living, but it's a courtesy for taking its life "

" so go ahead Terry" Aiko said as Terry shrugged as Terry licked Aiko's cheek as the two bishokuya sigh.

' Terry won't even eat what he caught...Terry is a picky eater...I don't know what to do' Aiko though.

As they traveled to The Central Gourmet Wholesale Market.

"Come on, have your dinner table flourish with taste! Zuwaiwai crab! " as there was a big box of a giant crab inside "The bidding starts at 3million!"

" oh Toriko, Aiko " tomu said

"Eh? Bishokuya Toriko?"

" world kitchen is lively as ever huh?" Toriko said

" Toriko, I haven't gotten anything from you in a while so my wholesale business has been in trouble" tomu said " I wonder if it's because your spending too much time with your girlfriend"

As Toriko blushed as Aiko's cheeks tinted pink " how many times do I have to say it she's not my girlfriend tomu!" Toriko said " look I brought that for you, so I hope you'll cut me a break"

" Ah, flyer duck, huh?" Tomu said

" it's smaller than the one we ate, though" Toriko said " here we can even throw in some white apples although aiko had a few on the road" as aiko pouted

" hey! You know I can't resist those white apples!" Aiko said as she still pouted as Toriko ruffled her hair as he smiled.

"Toriko I'll buy this!"

" no sell it to me!"

"So what about that thing you mentioned" Toriko said as aiko tilted her head curiously " you found some good ingredient?"

"Not here lets talk tonight" tomu said " that way you can spend some more time with your girlfriend" tomu smirked

" she's not my girlfriend!" Toriko said as he slightly blushed as aiko looked at the ground as her cheeks had a slight blush as they started walking out of the wholesale market.

" Aiko...you can come too if you want to that is..." Toriko said

" yeah I've got time Toriko-San" Aiko said

At the Autumn lion bar

"Did you find something good?" Toriko ask

" yeah" tomu said "I heard the battlewolf original habitat is in gourmet world right? The reason that Terry doesn't have any appetite is most likely that there aren't any ingredients around here that suit her taste"

" I see. Terry is a battlewolf clone" Toriko said as he chewed some snacks at the bar.

" that make sense" Aiko said " memories of ingredients in the gourmet world could possibly be ingrained in her DNA"

" the gourmet world" tomu said as he took a sip of his drink "the world we live in is the human world, the continents outside that are all part of what is called Gourmet world, an uncivilized land some call it a treasure trove of undiscovered ingredients. It's beyond dangerous no person can set foot on it"

"I've got no choice but to go in personally to Gourmet world" Toriko said " it's for Terry's sake"

"That may not be necessary " tomu said

" what?" Toriko said

" Huh?" Aiko said

" it's happened before A rare shipment of ingredients from Gourmet world into world kitchen " tomu said as tomu explained to them that it might be a possibility that Terry might eat the BBcorn as tomu told them the location of the BBcorn was in Wuu jungle on the Wul continent.

" it's a jungle Where carnivorous plants that even eat ferocious beast live" Aiko said " a nether world of plants. Plant hell"

" hell plant Eh?" Toriko chuckled a bit " sounds good Wuu jungle..."

" Toriko-San I'm coming with you!" Aiko said " I wanna do everything I can to help Terry too!"

As tomu looked at the two ' I guess I figured out why Toriko likes her' he though as he looked at his friend ruffling Aiko's hair as she smiled at him. ' I just wonder when is he ever going to tell her?'

 **Meanwhile with komatsu**

The next two days. As komatsu was looking at a few ingredients at a stall.

" well if it isn't komatsu?!" Tomu said as komatsu looked up " what's up? you've got such a glum look on your face"

" Tomu-San!" Komatsu said

As komatsu explained his situation to tomu.

" a sauce to go with Bubbly tuna...," tomu said

" yes I made lots of different kinds to try out but...the sauce lost to the taste to the Bubbly tuna even though the fatty tuna hasn't reached its peak to the taste yet I'm missing a certain flavor to the sauce I need to find that ingredient for the sauce in five days"

As Tina walked pass as she glanced as she was surprised.

" Komatsu-kun!" Tina exclaimed as she grabbed komatsu's shoulders " just who I need!"

" T-Tina-San?!" Komatsu said surprised

"Hey where's Toriko?" Tina said

" I...uh...haven't seen Toriko-San lately...oh...now that I remember I haven't seen Ai-chan either " Komatsu said

" I though if I came here I'd be able to meet Toriko and get a gourmet scoop!" Tina said shaking komatsu's shoulders " but Toriko isn't anywhere! Where'd he go?!"

"I-I don't know!" Komatsu said

"If you're looking for Toriko and that girl you mentioned they went on a trip " tomu said " two days ago to Wuu jungle "

" that's ridiculously far away!" Tina said

" Ah that's it!" Komatsu said as he realized something " I remember hearing something in Wuu jungle in the Wul continent there's a fruit that can be used as an ingredient to make a delicious sauce. The wul star sauce fruit if I had that I can make a delicious sauce for the Bubbly tuna that even president Dohem will approve of!"

" Bubbly tuna? Dohem?" Tina said " I smell it a mountain sized serving of a scoop!"

" but it's too dangerous for you two to go to Wul jungle alone" tomu said

" If we go in an enormous mountain sized serving of speed we might be able to meet up with Toriko and Aiko-chan!" Tina said

" right!" Komatsu said

As komatsu made a call as Johannes picked Tina and komatsu in a helicopter as they started to make a long journey to Wuu jungle.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko, Terry and Aiko**

As a jet took them to the jungle.

" I'll bet you're looking forward to that BBcorn!" Toriko said as Terry barked happily

" ohh I can't wait! This is going to be great!" Aiko said smiling as she petted Terry as Terry gave her a few kisses as Toriko looked at them.

' Terry is lucky getting a lot of attention from Aiko ' he though as he heard Aiko giggling

" Terry that tickles! Terry don't lick me there that tickles! " Aiko as she giggled as Toriko turn a bright shade of red

' yep Terry is really lucky' he though

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and those of you that haven't voted yet please go to my page to pick Aiko's love interest! See you guys soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's another chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 20

" it's in sight Toriko-Sama, Aiko-sama " the pilot said

" hew! So we're finally here!" Toriko said " Even though we had to avoid that giant birds habitat on the way in and a total of six refueling "

" it took three days going on Mach 3...I know it was far but I didn't think it was that far" Aiko said as she held onto Terry

"Compared to the plane running out of fuel, you running out of food was a little more frequent...Toriko-sama " the pilot said

"Sheddep" Toriko muttered

As Aiko couldn't help but giggle knowing that it was true. As Toriko petted Terry on the head as aiko hugged Terry.

" Terry look were almost there" Toriko said " to the BBcorn"

"It's a corn that initials Blue Blood symbolizing nobility " Aiko said

" so I think it fit your palette " Toriko said

" I can't wait until we land Toriko-san I miss feeling the ground" Aiko said

As the plane had some turbulence as Aiko held onto Toriko as he blushed

" Sorry Toriko-San I'm not good at being this high up" as she kept a grip on Toriko " if you feel uncomfortable that I'm holding on to you il just..." As Toriko put his arm around Aiko

" it's fine, I guess that's why you held onto Terry on the long flight here your afraid of heights?" Toriko asked

" a little but I feel safe now " Aiko said as Toriko couldn't help but smile as he held onto Aiko.

 **Meanwhile with komatsu and Tina**

As the helicopter was going at a great speed.

" toriko-San and Aiko-San should be arriving at the Wul continent around now" johannes said as he piloted the copter " we need to hurry komatsu-kun "

" I-i can't take all these G-forces" Tina said " can't do something about it?"

" someone from gourmet T.v. Who decided to come with us on their own" he said "you do have permission to collect data here right?"

"A historical scoop is at stake, so my superiors gave me permission immediately " Tina said looking a bit sick.

" not permission from them. From the IGO..." He said

" for that there's freedom of the press!" Tina said

" you're saying your riding in my helicopter without the permission of the IGO?!" He said

" permission...permission" Tina muttered

' as soon as possible, I have to get the wulstar sauce fruit and make a sauce for the Bubbly tuna that'll impress president Dohem!' Komatsu though

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

'The one who is managing the dish that will influence the success of Gourmet summit...is the head of the gourmet hotel "'the reporter said as Coco watched the news.

" you're hard at work, aren't you Komatsu-kun?" Coco muttered

"Ah please wait a moment. This is an exclusive scoop! Exclusive scoop! We just received word that the head chef has taken a trip...seeking an ingredient "

" Komatsu-kun. So you ignored my advice and left anyway?" Coco muttered

" when will I get to have my fortune told?" A man wearing a black suit said as a long line of people were waiting " I've been lined up here for four days already!"

" we're a big company. We'll pay to make up for it" another man said tossing the business card on Coco's table " we are from the 'public company Gourdarake' "

" anyhow we would like you to predict for us what the next profitable ingredient to handle will be" he said

" No matter who you are, the order doesn't change if you have a problem with that, you're free to leave." Coco said smoothly as he gave the card back.

" where the head chef is headed is the danger zone, Wu jungle " as Coco's eyes widen ' Wu jungle?! So reckless...' " he is traveling with a female companion "

' Aiko! That place is too dangerous for her to go!' Coco though

 **Meanwhile with sani**

" with good aerodynamic efficiency, a main rotor for lift power, and this beautiful color " sani said staring at the plane that had the same color pattern as him. " No matter how I think about it, it seems all too appropriate for me to ride. my private plane"

" I have to hurry to the Country of healing to repair my damaged cuticles" sani said ' then later il surprise Aki I know she'll be h'ppy to see me' he though

" Big trouble! " Rin shouted

" what is it, Rin? don't bother me" sani said

" But I heard Komatsu went to Wu jungle!" Rin said

" Wu jungle? You mean the danger zone?!" Sani said

" Big brother, I can't stand here and do nothing!" Rin said

" Rin. That heart of yours, thinking of matsu...its beaut'ful" sani said

" and they said Komatsu is with Johannes and they're chasing after Toriko and Aiko " Rin said " I wanted to go too!"

" Wait Aki is there at Wu jungle?!" Sani exclaimed " that place is too dangerous for her to go alone!"

" she's alone with Toriko! I wanted to go!" Rin said

" the Wul continent,huh?" Sani said ' total area 1.02 billion square kilometers, the continent boasting the 3rd largest area in human world. Located in the northern part of the continent is Wu jungle. Nicknamed hell plant. As the nether world of plants. It's a dangerous forest. Matsu is going to Wu jungle?' He though ' what if I appeared right in the nick of time...'

" brilliantly saving Matsu from danger?" Sani said " beaut'ful!" As he tighten his fist.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Aiko**

As the helicopter landed as Aiko, Toriko and Terry got out.

" Wu jungle is 80 kilometers northwest of here!" The pilot said " Due to danger I cannot get any closer than this!"

"This far is plenty! Thanks!" Toriko said

" thank you!" Aiko said

"I wish you two food luck!" The pilot said as he left

" ohh it's so good to be on the ground again!" Aiko said as she turn to Toriko " Toriko-San sorry I was clutching on you so much on the way here"

" it's okay Aiko the important thing is we're here and you're feeling okay" Toriko said " let's go Terry!"

As they turn to see Terry marking her territory.

" that's some fast marking!" Toriko said " we won't have to worry about losing our way in a place with such a nice view"

" yeah it's a pretty view" Aiko said as she looked down " Toriko-San look! Peaceful flower!"

 **Peaceful flower( plant) capture level- below 1**

" that's the flower that grows on the most peaceful place on earth, peace island" Toriko said

" but they're growing in a place like this?" Aiko said

" when wild beast with the intent to kill get close to it,according to their strength, more of the petals will wilt. " Toriko said

" they're pretty useful flowers let's pick a few" Aiko said as Toriko nod as they put they're hands together as they picked a few flowers. As Toriko put them in his belt. As Aiko put them in her front pocket of her sleeveless shirt.

As they started to walk under a hot weather.

" it's kinda hot isn't it Toriko-San?" Aiko said putting her hair in a ponytail by the heat.

" yeah, is it still that much father to the jungle?" Toriko ask

"Ohh Toriko-San look up there!" Aiko said as they stopped looking at the palm tree.

" oh this is...that tree with fruit like bars red paper lantern the sakabaloon tree, ain't it?" Toriko said

" let's take a little break Toriko-San, Terry?" Aiko said

As Terry at full speed knocked two sakabaloon fruit as Toriko and Aiko caught them.

" **KNIFE** " Toriko said as the sliced the top of the fruit off as he did the same for Aiko as he started to drink his as Aiko took a few sips " this has an alcohol content just as high as the rumors say but it's just the right level for me how about you Aiko?" As he looked at her picking up something

" Toriko-San here! Have some!" Aiko said holding the plant

" Jackpot! String cheese plants!" Toriko said " they're great for a snack nice one Aiko!"

As they munched on the string cheese.

" Terry, don't you want some, too?" Toriko ask

" have some Terry" Aiko said

As Terry looked at them as she walked off a bit as Toriko took another sip of his drink.

" I can't drink anymore " Aiko said " I'm almost at my limit to drink this I can't handle alcohol so well" as she held the fruit to Toriko. " you want the rest Toriko-San?"

" can't waste this right?" Toriko said as he took the drink and drank he stopped as he realized something. ' did she just gave me an indirect kiss?!' He though as he slightly blushed

" So that's Wu jungle?" Aiko ask

" looks like it...the BBcorn I've never eaten it either, I wonder what on earth it taste like" Toriko said

" I wonder too Toriko-San I just hope Terry will like it" Aiko said

' she cares too much about others...Aiko...' He though as they heard Terry barking

" what's wrong Terry?" Toriko ask

" what's that?!" Aiko ask as they looked at Terry barking of what looked like a giant peach

" a peach?!" Toriko exclaimed" I didnt know there were peaches that grew like that!"

"Can you eat that Terry?" Aiko ask as they noticed that half a petal in toriko's belt wilted.

" Terry, get away from there!" They shouted

As the ground where Terry was shook revealing a flying peach squirrel trying to capture Terry. Terry was to quick so she dodge it.

 **Flying peach squirrel (momonga) ( mammal beast) capture level 6**

" it lures in its prey with the smell of its peach" Aiko said " in the peaceful flower if it was a full petal it's capture level would've been ten but since only half of it wilted it's a capture level of five "

" it's nothing too tough" Toriko said " Don't fight it Terry, let's hurry on foward"

As the giant squirrel went back to its hiding place.

As night fell as Toriko poured some of the same onto the wood as Aiko used her reiki ability to make fire as they smiled as Terry brought some wood.

" thanks " Toriko said

" you brought some firewood thanks Terry" Aiko said as Terry barked

"Thank you" Toriko said ' terry cloth. She's a battlewolf with the blood of an ancient king running through her veins, but Terry has a bit of an overly gentle side too. Maybe she's trying to be considerate towards me. On this trip, I'd like her to assert herself more,though...' As he took a sip of his sake.

" hey Aiko? Aiko?" Toriko said as he looked towards Aiko as she was already asleep on his shoulder as he blushed ' she fell asleep...she looks so peaceful asleep...' As he gently picked her up bridal style as he placed her on the ground with a few blankets covering her as he gently smooth away a few loose stands of her hair.

' Aiko...you have no idea how much I love you...I just don't know how to tell you yet...I just hope you feel the same...' Toriko though as he looked at the sleeping female next to him as he smiled taking another long drink of sake.

As morning the small ground got up and traveled deeper.

" okay! We're here! Wu jungle!"Toriko said

" Finally! Wow it's kinda dark isn't it?" Aiko said

" Terry, before we go in let me say one thing" Toriko said " right now we're comrades traveling together but we won't be helping each other in the wild, you think foremost about your own life if we screw up trying to help each other, we'll just end up putting our lives in further danger. protect your own life yourself you mustn't be concerned over me or Aiko just move toward by your own will"

" that's a promise. Okay Terry?" Aiko said as Terry barked

 **Meanwhile with Komatsu and Tina**

" that's Wu jungle!"Tina said

" that's...!" Komatsu said looking out the glass window " Toriko-San?! Ai-Chan?! Toriko-San! Ai-chan! Toriko-San!"

" Wait! wait for us, Toriko! Aiko-chan!" Tina said pressing against the glass squeezing Komatsu. " land! Make an emergency landing!"

" landing too close to the jungle is dangerous because of the monsters, but I guess it's unavoidable " Johannes said

As they landed.

" having lost sight of Toriko-San and Aiko-San, it's too dangerous for us to enter Wu jungle alone. It would be a good plan to wait here for their return." He said

" But the scoop..." Tina said as she looked at the ground " what a pretty flower! It's a peaceful flower! If we have this, we'll be able to go inside whilst protecting ourselves from danger"

" Really?!" Komatsu said " then hang on..." As he picked a few flowers.

" Komatsu-kun, I really do think...waiting here for Toriko-San and Aiko-San would be the best course of action." Johannes said

" but the expiration date of the Bubbly tuna is 3 days from now" Komatsu said " the flight home will take two days so we can only stay here a day"

As they heard rustling sounds from a few bushes

" something's there..." Komatsu said

As a few more rustling as it was Zonge and his subordinates running away.

" Zombie-San?"Komatsu said

" it's not Zombie, it's Zonge-Sama!" He said

" Z-Zonge-sama, on your head!"

"Yuck what is it?! It's all sticky!" Zonge said" what is this thing! Go back to the jungle!" He grabbed the green slimy goo throwing it back at the jungle

" good job making it out of there alive" Komatsu said

 **Meanwhile with Toriko,Aiko and Terry**

As they walked deeper into the jungle

" Hell plant really is the netherworld of plants" Toriko said

" a forest ruled by plants sure is a fearsome thing" Aiko said " these are carnivorous plants even eat the wild beast."

" I guess seeds and spores get blown by the wind from the Gourmet world here to the Human world" Toriko said

As they heard a few sounds as Toriko had a drop of green slime on him.

" Birds?" Aiko said looking around as Terry barked

" what's wrong Terry?" Toriko ask

" toriko-San! Your shoulder!" Aiko said

As he turn to look that the green slime is sprouting a plant.

" What?! There was a plant seed inside the droppings?!"Toriko said " it took root in my shoulder?"

" what powerful life force!" Aiko said

" **KNIFE!** "Toriko said slicing the carnivorous plant." be careful Terry! Aiko! Don't get hit by this rain of droppings!"

" il try! It's not like I wanna get it by it!" Aiko said as she noticed that three full petals wilted as she tries dodging the droppings as she felt Terry pushing her and Toriko as Aiko slightly blush at the close contact between her and Toriko.

" Terry, what're you doing?!"Toriko shouted as he and Aiko moved out as they saw Terry caught up in the branch as they saw a plant like creature holding Terry.

"What is that thing?" Toriko said

" you're asking the wrong girl!"Aiko said

 **zombie wood ( plant beast) capture level-33**

As the beast moved closely to them

" a walking plant?!"Toriko said

"No it's taking root in the ground at an incredible speed...making its entire trunk appear to move" Aiko said

" so it's just an illusion to make it look like the tree is walking?" Toriko said

As Terry howled as she struggled

" Terry, why did you help us?"Toriko said " I noticed that this thing was drawing toward me from behind at the least understand? You may have been trying to help us but...you just got in the way" as Toriko unleashed a bit of his intimidation as Terry broke free as she breath a bit.

" Terry, we promised not to help each other didn't we?" Aiko said

" from the outlet this was a trip for you to get your own prey" Toriko said " try fighting with your own power"

As Terry growled at the zombie wood as Terry swiftly climb on the zombie woods limbs as Terry got hit.

' it's strong, Terry as you are now, just how much can you fight?' Aiko though

As Terry started swiftly biting through the branches of the plant like animal. As Terry got his with a huge branch as she landed in the ground.

' Terry just biting at the trunk won't do damage' Aiko though ' there's new roots growing from there'

" Terry this is a strong opponent, think carefully!" Toriko said " the fact that Terry is the obsaurus's current owner means at least she displayed power greater than mine he sensed Terry's latent ability"

" she has plenty of fighting ability, I know she's strong!" Aiko said "all she has to do is release that power without restraint"

As the zombie wood attacked Terry dodged it as she swiftly went around the branches at great speed.

' she's fast! So fast!' Aiko though at great speed Terry began to bite the branches taking out all of the roots.

" I got a glimpse of it, for just an instant" Toriko said " a portion of her talent!"

As the beast quickly re grew its roots attacking Terry having her in a grip.

" that was plenty well done" Toriko said

" that was amazing Terry" Aiko said

As the zombie wood ate Terry as Toriko and Aiko watched

" I wonder is that a roar of victory?" Aiko ask

" well the fight certainly is over..." Toriko said as the beast looked at the two bishokuya

" but it's your lost" Aiko said as smoke started coming from the beast on the inside then fire erupted at the beast. As he spit Terry out as Toriko caught Terry as Aiko checked on Terry.

" are you alright Terry?" Toriko ask

" Terry here let me help you I guess this healing ability name is reiki healing touch " Aiko said as her hands glowed white.

"That was a good fight, it's your victory" Toriko said as Aiko looked up as the fruit they picked earlier grew inside the jungle as well.

'By jumping over at high speed you broke the sakabaloon fruits in other to bathed it in alcohol then using your fangs and lit a fire with the Sparks where you bit into it' Aiko though

As they saw Terry walking over to the remains of the Zombie wood as they remembered what had happened a few days ago.

" Terry...you..." Toriko said as Terry munched on the wood " that's all right, Terry you don't have to eat this guy"

"Yeah, it's not dead in the first place bacteria will break up the burnt ashes adsorb all its nutrients it'll come back to life like a Zombie" Aiko said

" what I'm more concern about is what's at the end of this guys long roots" Toriko said " what on earth is growing at the end of these roots which have absorbed all this food?"

" well let's go and find out!" Aiko said happily as she jumped on the root " let's go Toriko-San! Terry!" As she jumped up to the other roots as Toriko and Terry followed. As she jumped on another branch as she lost her balance.

"Aiko!" Toriko shouted

"Kya!" Aiko screamed as she felt something wrapping around her protectively.

" I got ya" Toriko said as he held her tightly

" thank you Toriko-San" Aiko said

" you don't have to say my name ending with San all the time" Toriko said as Aiko blinked a few times trying to think.

" I-i don't know Toriko-San " Aiko said " we haven't known each other that long and—"

" we've known each other Enough so you can " Toriko said As Aiko blushed a bit as Toriko let her go as she nod.

" O-ok Toriko-kun " Aiko said as Toriko smiled as he ruffled Aiko's hair as her cheeks had a slight hint of pink

' she's so cute like that! I'm glad I'm spending time with you Aiko' Toriko though ' I just hope along the way I might tell you how I really feel about you...'

 **There you have it guys! There's still time for you guys to vote to pick aikos love interest!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

As Toriko,Aiko and Terry climb at what seemed endless branches at the trees covering the forest as Toriko stopped for a moment.

" just how many hundreds of meters tall is this tree?" Toriko ask

" you're asking the wrong girl T-Toriko-kun" Aiko said as Toriko couldn't help but smile . She's been trying to get used to calling Toriko that since he told her to address him casually whenever she tries she'd stutter and slightly blush as if it was embarrassing for her to even say it which Toriko though was cute. " and there's all these branches that support our body weight"

"With these you could erect a giant building on top of this forest and it be stable" Toriko said " but when I think that it's not a building but a giant ingredient up there, I get really excited and can't stop drooling!"

" oh Toriko-kun is that the only thing that gets you excited?" Aiko said it so innocently as Toriko slightly blushed at her comment.

' oh Aiko...that's not the only thing that gets me excited' he though as he looked at her as she jumped on another he snapped out of his thought when he heard Terry barking.

" oh Terry is that the top?" Toriko shouted

"Oh good job Terry!" Aiko said as Toriko crouched at her

" get on my back Aiko " Toriko said as she gripped him as Toriko began to climb at full speed as she held on tight until they reached the top as they looked at number of corn husk spreading around at the top as they smiled widely at the sight of the corn.

" Bingo, Terry! Aiko!" Toriko said

" yes! We're finally here!" Aiko said as she let go of Toriko

" we found it!" They cheered

" Awesome. I've never seen such huge and amazing corn before." Toriko said " now then I think I'll bring a few back to tomu as souvenirs"

" I gotta get a few for yuuto too he'll flip when he sees these!" Aiko said happily as she kneeled in a corn husk as she grabbed it. " it's incredibly thick and flexible my guess the corn is packed really tightly inside" as she heard Toriko struggle

" what the? It won't budge" Toriko said " it feels like I'm trying to lift up the entire forest!"

' that's because you are lifting up the forest!' Aiko though as she giggled at toriko's attempts

" these are connected to all the plants in Wu jungle, does the BBcorn grow by adsorbing all the nutrients in the forest?" Toriko said as Aiko turn to her corn husk

" okay then maybe... **REIKI SLASH**! " Aiko said as she focused her reiki in her hand as it took the form of a claw only slicing a bit of the husk. 'aw come on!' " **Reiki slash**!" As she did it multiple times as she finally gotten the husk.

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko said as he also got his husk as he took a deep breath " the fibers are tangled in such a complex way that it makes it ridiculously strong it's like a GT robots arm"

"Toriko-kun I got one!" Aiko said holding the husk as she smiled

" that's great Aiko!" He said ruffling her hair as they heard Terry howling. " Huh? What's up Terry?!"

As the two looked as the clouds cleared as they're jaws drop.

" WH-WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?!" Toriko shouted

" it's so freaking huge! It's incredible!" Aiko shouted

" it really looks like there's a building standing up here!" Toriko said

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

" the location of the head chef that has traveled to the danger zone, Wu jungle in searches of an ingredient for the Gourmet summit is still unknown " the reporter said

As Coco stared at the screen

" Komatsu-kun...Aiko-chan..." Coco muttered ' I wonder if they're safe...'

" okay it's our turn" the man dressed in a black suit said

" we've waited all this time so we would like quite a bit In Return " he said " say, are you listening to us?"

' ah, excuse the suddenness, but according to information we have just received an item on the menu to be served at the summit dinner party is planned to be the mermaituna's Bubbly tuna' the reporter said

" Excuse me, Coco-San?"

"The rare mermaituna huh? If the chef doesn't return before its best if eaten by date they'll need a replacement mermaituna, won't they?"

" yeah, that could be a job to do for the IGO. Coco-San predict for us where we'll be able to capture a mermaituna..."

As Coco got up from his seat " My fortune telling is over for today " he said smoothly

" Eh?!" The two men said

 **Meanwhile with Komatsu,Tina and Johannes**

" what should we do?" Komatsu said

" try going inside?" Tina said

" hey this forest is seriously dangerous" Zonge said " However uh, I have had quite a grand adventure in it though "

" even though all he did was run around all over the place..." One of his subordinates whispered

" huh? Did you say something?" Zonge ask

" No nothing."

"Look!" Komatsu said " that's mentaikomugi, isn't it?" As he pulled out what looked like a red wheat

"Mentai flavored wheat?" Tina said pointing her camera to it

" yeah I though we might find something like this.. So I brought some parmezansho fruit with me" Komatsu said searching his backpack taking out a small jar of the spice. " if I crush this fruit and the mentaikomugi together...I might be able to make an interesting spice!" As he poured the ingredients into the spicer as he placed the crushed spices into a plate.

" what a stimulating smell..." Tina said smelling the spice mix.

" I think I'll have a taste" Zonge said sticking his finger in the mix as he put it in his mouth " yum!" As he stopped and turn red by the heat of the spices " Spicy!"

" Zonge-sama!"

" hey! I'm gahha kill ou!" Zonge said

" S-Sorry!" Komatsu said looking at the plate ' I guess it's a failure '

" Hot! My mouth is burning!" Zonge said

 **Back with Toriko,Aiko and Terry**

As they approached the giant BBcorn

" it looks even bigger up close" Toriko said

" I haven't seen anything that big before" Aiko said

" it's the size of at least a twenty story building ain't it?" Toriko said

" Toriko-kun I think I heard someone say that the number of corn fibers at the Top is the same as the number of kernels inside" Aiko said

" just how many kernels are in this thing?" Toriko ask

" well let's find out!" Aiko said as Toriko nod

" ready Terry? Aiko?" Toriko said " okay let's go!" As the three jumped up at the giant husk

" **KNIFE**!"Toriko said

" **REIKI SLASH**!" Aiko said

" the husk is pretty thick and tough too!"Toriko said " Terry, slice off from the inside!"

As Toriko and Aiko grabbed the side of the husk as Terry jumped inside to cut as they repeated the same motion. As they saw a lot of the corn fibers.

" I can smell the sweet and fragrant smell of corn coming from it" Toriko said

" ~oh~ it smells so good! Let's dig our way in!"Aiko said

As the three started cutting the corn fibers after what it seemed like forever they finally cut off the last of the fibers to reveal the corn inside as it glittered in the sunlight. As they had a look of amazement on their faces.

" There it is! The BBcorn!" Toriko exclaimed

" wow! I haven't seen corn like that look at how big this is!"Aiko said touching the corn kernel

" okay..." Toriko said as he touched the kernel trying to pluck it off as he struggled getting one out apparently he couldn't get one out. " N-No dice, it won't move."

" let me try" Aiko said as she tried to get one out she knew she was strong but the kernel was packed pretty tight in there that she couldn't get it out. " N-Nothing it's stuck there what should we do?"

" Now that I think about it, I'm not gonna be able to even scratch the kernels with fork and knife. And even if you found a way to get these out with your Reiki it might damage the kernels" Toriko said as Terry started to whine.

" ah don't get upset Terry " Aiko said

" it'll be fine this is the chance you gave us after all" Toriko said " we'll definitely get the BBcorn out of here"

As Aiko looked at the husk then back at Toriko.

" Toriko-kun what if you send a shockwave at the other side that might help pop the kernels out" Aiko said

" funny I was kinda thinking the same thing Aiko!"Toriko said " just stay there with Terry" as Toriko went to the other side as Aiko waited with Terry.

" don't worry Terry I know Toriko-kun will get the corn out" Aiko said ' I know he'll get it...I just can't believe he let me call him Toriko-kun...I haven't called anyone so casually except komatsu ...hmm I wonder why he let call him so casually all of a sudden?' She though

" **5 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko shouted as he hit the corn with great force as Aiko and Terry watched anticipated as the looked at the husk as one kernel popped out then in an instant the other kernels followed suit as it rain kernels everywhere around them as Terry got down as Aiko smiled as Terry howled happily.

" all right, we did it Terry! Aiko!" Toriko said as Aiko smiled brightly

" all right we got the BBcorn" Aiko said

" but man this BBcorn really is something there's even more kernels backed further inside" Toriko said as the two looked you could clearly see more kernels in the husk.

" Wow...that's a lot of corn" Aiko said as they heard Terry bark as she ran in circles

" what's wrong Terry?"Toriko ask " you wanna make those into popcorn and eat them already?"

" she's really excited!"Aiko said as Terry barked in agreement

"But in order to pop BBcorn of that size we're gonna need to supply quite a bit of heat" Toriko said

" yeah with my fire reiki it might take a long time and I don't want to burn the kernels too much" Aiko said as Toriko nod.

" which means we don't have many choices as to where we do it" Toriko said " the Wul Volcano just southwest of the jungle is closest"

" then let's head over there!" Aiko said happily grabbing toriko's hand as Terry howled as she stopped to look at one of the corn stalk cut it was the same size as the one they captured.

" T-This is..."Toriko said

" B..but how?"Aiko mumbled

As they picked all of the kernels as they climb down

" strange huh Terry, aiko?" Toriko said as he carried all of the BBcorn on his back as aiko walked next to him.

"What's strange?" She ask

" the forest extends this far" Toriko said

" ah Toriko-kun!" Aiko said as they looked that the ground was sprouting and the trees were growing. " they're growing!"

" Does the scope of the forest spread at an incredibly fast speed?!" Toriko said " Aw man,now I don't know how to get back"

" Toriko-kun since this forest is so new to me I really don't know where we're supposed to go"Aiko said as they noticed Terry sniffing and walking forward.

" Hey Terry!" Toriko said

"you know where we are?"she ask

"Oh yeah, that marking you did!" Toriko exclaimed " I knew I could count on you Terry,you did it! Nice peeing! Really nice peeing!" As aiko giggled

 **Meanwhile with komatsu and the others**

"W-What is this?" Tina said looking at the moving plants

" the forest's plants are..." Komatsu said

As Johannes got out of the helicopter as the giant roots crushed it as it exploded to pieces as half a petal wilted from komatsu's front pocket as he noticed it.

" A capture level 5 is coming." Komatsu said as they heard the screeching sound of the flying peach squirrel as they ran the squirrel chased after them.

" Hey, do something!" Tina said as they kept running " you're a bishokuya, right, tonbi?!"

" No I'm Zombie! Er,no I mean Zonge!" He shouted as they ran " I already went all out beating up the things in this forest today! If I do any more ill just feel bad for them!"

" is this really the time to be blowing your own horn?!"

As the squirrel inmediatly turn around running away as they stopped

" Afraid of me,Huh?" Zonge said

As a full petal wilted from komatsu's pocket as the turn to look behind them.

 **Aloe frill-Neck Lizard (Aloerimakitokage) (plant beast) capture level 10**

As they ran from the giant Lizard as komatsu noticed something shining a head of him as he ran towards that direction.

" Komatsu-kun!" Tina shouted as Johannes followed komatsu

" I'm sure that around here..." Komatsu said as he tripped on a root to see a small seedling bloom into the wulstar sauce tree. " this is it! But the fruits still small though"

" Komatsu-kun!' Tina said " what are you doing?" As she was out of breath as well as Johannes

" At a time like this?!" Johannes said " we have to Hurry up and get out of here!"

" I can't yet" he said " the fruits aren't ripe yet"

" the wulstar sauce fruits?"Johannes said

" but this isn't the time to be saying things like..." Tina said

As the aloe lizard was going towards them

" I can't leave here empty handed" Komatsu said

" Komatsu-kun!" Tina said

" I have resolve as a chef too!" He said as the fruit grew a bit more as Komatsu took one as they started running off as the lizard used its aloe leaves to attack. Grabbing Komatsu as the lizard ate Komatsu whole.

" Komatsu-kun!" Tina shouted

As Komatsu was inside the lizard ashes backpack opened up dropping the gourmet spicer in mid air as he grabbed it. " wait that reminds me..." Komatsu though ' something you failed at will save you, I'm sure it will be a help to you' " that's it!" As he put the spices in the gourmet spicer

 **" Special tasty hot spice**!"Komatsu said

On the outside it seemed the lizard enjoyed the meal until it's aloe leaves literally ripped away as he spit out Komatsu as he held the spicer. As the lizard ran away.

" Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone" Sani said as he appeared " it looks like you've had a pretty rough time, But fear not, for I am here"

" are you okay Komatsu-kun?" Tina ask

As sani looked at the three as they ignored every word he just said.

" Ah yes" Komatsu said " that spice from before really helped me"

" nice idea! That was amazing!"Tina exclaimed

" well it's thanks to Coco-San,too" Komatsu said

" so, did my beaut'ful appearance not mean anything?" Sani said

" Huh? Sani-San?" Komatsu said

" what're you doing here?" Tina asked

" Ah, uh that. I came to get that" Sani said pointing at the aloe

" isn't that, that lizards aloe?" Tina said

" this aloe's got quite a moisturizin' effect it'll be great for my beaut'ful skin and cuticles " Sani said

" Komatsu!" Toriko said

" Oh hey Komatsu!" Aiko said

as they appeared with Terry

" Toriko-San! Ai-chan!" Komatsu said happily running towards the two

" you guys came too?"Toriko said

" yes" Komatsu said

" what's with the big difference compared to when I showed up?" Sani muttered as he stared at aiko smiling at Komatsu and Tina as she walked towards Sani.

" hi Sani-San it's good to see you!" Aiko said giving him a bright smile making Sani's heart beat a bit fast.

" Aki! I was so worried abo't you!" Sani said

" I'm fine Sani-San I was with Toriko-kun" Aiko said as Sani couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Toriko had Aiko all to himself.

" S'nce when did you call Toriko so casually like that" Sani muttered

" Oh, well he asked me too since he says we've known each other a bit better now." Aiko said

' TORIKO!' Sani though as aiko tilted her head curiously at him.

" Sani-San? Are you okay?" Aiko said moving a bit closer to Sani as he slightly blushed

" Aki I was wondering if you'd like-" he started

" hey aiko! Look what Komatsu found!" Toriko said

" oh excuse me Sani-San " Aiko said as she walked to Toriko and Komatsu.

' it happened again! I want to be alone with Aki!' Sani though

" oh so you came to get the Wulstar sauce fruit" Aiko said

" is that the BBcorn you talked about?" Komatsu ask

" yeah now we're going to turn this stuff into popcorn" Toriko said

" oh the popcorn said to be a snack for Gourmet Nobles"Johannes said

" you wanna come too?"Toriko ask

" yeah it'll be fun Komatsu come with us!" Aiko said as Komatsu looked at the fruit

" that's okay " Komatsu said

" Eh?! Why?!" Tina said

" I'd like to see the popcorn, but I have something I have to do" Komatsu said

" Gotcha" Toriko said

" okay Komatsu there's always next time" Aiko said

As Sani's plane took them leaving Aiko,Toriko and Terry

" Getting to see the BBcorn that was a really rare opportunity " Tina said

" but I have to get back to the IGO and use this fruit to make a sauce that goes well with the Bubbly tuna. It's my job" Komatsu said

" something you have to do, huh?" Tina said

" okay, I'd really like to eat Bubbly tuna with that beaut'ful fruits sauce" Sani said " in a magnificent flight, let's head back at top speed!" As the plane went even faster.

" Um, Sani-San, you can't eat any!" Komatsu said

" it's okay isn't it? Or is that summit a higher priority than me?" Sani ask as he piloted the plane.

" Please give me a break!" Komatsu exclaimed

 **Back with Toriko,Aiko and Terry**

" okay we made it our cooking site!" Toriko said as they walked on the rocks feeling the rising temperature on it.

" H-H-Hot!" Aiko exclaimed

As they jumped up to the higher rock.

" that was close we almost got cooked ourselves" Toriko said

" no wonder it's called the magma hot spot Toriko-kun" Aiko said moving a bit trying to regain feeling in her feet

" the magma below the grounds is no less than 1,400 degrees the higher you go the lower the temperature of the Rock is " Toriko explained

" but with this heat I know we'll make delicious popcorn!" Aiko said

" okay let's cook the BBcorn!" Toriko said as Terry barked in agreement

As Toriko placed one kernel in the rock.

" if we roast it on high temperature rock too suddenly it'll burn " Toriko said

" in order not to get it to burn well just slowly warm it in lower temperature first " Aiko said

" okay that should be about good" Toriko said flipping the kernel over to reveal a large burnt side " it burned!"

" I guess it was too late, we have to be careful" Aiko said " don't take your eyes off of it guys not even for a second"

Slowly as night fell the trio manage to climb down to the third rock. As Toriko took a drink from his canteen as he glanced at Aiko as she tied her hair up by the heat as she drank from her canteen.

" here you've gotta keep up your hydration too Terry" Toriko said holding the canteen to Terry " we'll be here a while"

" a long while" Aiko said ' but we can't get to any rock hotter than this...wait! Didn't mansam said that my Reiki ability also affects the temperature in my body? But I havent learned it yet' Aiko though

" is that a magma rat skin?" Toriko said as aiko snapped out of her thoughts. " this skin can endure even intense heat, let me use this for a little bit"

As morning came as the three of them manage to go lower on the rock. As the scalding heat started making them sweat Toriko took off his shirt by the heat.

" persevere Terry" Toriko said " give it everything you've got, getting delicious things isn't that simple" as he glanced at Aiko as she was sweating a lot as he notice that she's unbuttoning her sleeveless shirt as he started to turn red.

" Aiko! What are you doing?!" Toriko said as he stared at the BBcorn trying not to look at Aiko undressing in front of him.

" easy toriko-kun I have a sports bra on I always wear these when I go on captures " Aiko said as Toriko slightly glanced at Aiko which was true she was wearing a light blue sports bra as she giggled.

" What?" Toriko blushed

" It just the look on your face was so cute!"Aiko said between giggles as he continued to blush

" sheddep " Toriko muttered as he was slightly red.

After a few hours the reached the bottom.

" we finally made it" Toriko said as they slowly gasp a bit by the intense heat. " the lowest and hottest rock at a temperature of 1,200 degrees "

" please pop BBcorn please" Aiko said as she sweated a lot

As they saw the kernel moving

" is it happening?! Aiko look!" Toriko said as she moved closer to Toriko looking at the kernel moving " come on! Come on!" As the kernel pop unleashing a huge explosion of popcorn as it rain popcorn everywhere.

" we did it! It's a rain of popcorn!" Toriko exclaimed " we did it Terry! Aiko! Good job enduring all that without making a single displeasing face!"

" great job Terry!" Aiko said as she petted Terry as she smiled.

" A meal after a hard days work is always incredible!"Toriko said

" even better when you share it with friends!"Aiko said " let's dig it!"

As they jumped up to the top as Toriko and Aiko grabbed one of the popcorn.

" and man these are huge!"Toriko said " they look more like cotton candy than popcorn "

"Look there's enough for a hundred people!" Aiko said as they looked at the popcorn

" fragrant...it's like a fried croquette." Toriko said smelling the popcorn

" I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world itadakimasu!" The two said as Terry closed her eyes to mimick them.

As she sniffed the popcorn

" Terry what do you think?"Aiko ask as Terry licked it as she took a bite of it. As she barked happily.

" is it good? Really?!"Toriko said as he wiped away a slight tear of happiness " okay I'll have some too!"

" that's great Terry eat as much as you want! Il have some too!"Aiko said as she took a bite as her eyes widen. ' delicious! So good! When I bite it the flavor grows into an even deep flavor!' She though as she saw Toriko grabbing one and eating it non stop as they heard the volcano erupting.

" oh great timing! The volcano ash has a high salt content and its edible" Toriko said " bring on the popcorn spice!"

" wow! It's so good Toriko-kun!" Aiko said " even better with the volcano ash salt!"

" it looks like we've been given Wul volcano's blessing, huh?" Toriko said

" yep cause we finally found something that suits Terry's palette " Aiko said

"Aiko,Terry Ive decided on my hors d'oeurve!" Toriko said " for my full course menu hors d'oeurve...I've chosen the BBcorn!"

" that's great Toriko-kun!" Aiko said happily

" this is utterly befitting of a starter it'll make the whole course seem more delicious!"Toriko said " thank you Terry this is thanks to you" as he hugged Terry as he turn to Aiko.

" I'm happy that you found your hors d'oeurves I'm sure you'll have even more delicious ingredients along the way" Aiko said smiling as Toriko hugged her tightly

" Aiko...I gotta tell you something " Toriko said as he let go and took her hands in his " Aiko I wanted to say that I—"

As there was strong winds as all of the BB popcorn were being sucked as they looked at a man and what looked like he was holding a giant straw.

" Yum, BBcorn!" The strange man said " Can I suck up that dog,too?!" As Terry ran at great speed away from the man as he used his straw with great force to try and suck Terry in.

" TERRY!" Aiko shouted

 **there you have it guys the next chapter will be up soon theres still time to vote on my poll! Also those that don't have an account you can leave a review of which person you'd like aiko to be with! See you guys soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

" **Reiki slash**!" Aiko said

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko said " I can't cut it!" As he only slightly bended the large straw.

" what I couldn't cut it either?!"Aiko said as she looked at Terry as Terry was okay she turn to the strange man. "What the hell are Trying to do that to my friend?!"

" Who the hell are you?!And what's the big idea with wolfing down other people's food?!" Toriko said

As the man smirked

" il give you and your friend the popcorn back Toriko " Grinpatch said as his neck expanded as he spat a large green blast as aiko and Toriko dodged it as they saw remains of the popcorn then being sucked back into the man as he laughed.

" that's some good ruminating " Grinpatch said " you've gotta savor yummy food over and over again or it's a waste " as he laughed

" what's with this guy?" Toriko muttered

" he's crazy" Aiko muttered as she button up her shirt.

" BBcorn ...yeah, I'll definitely give back your BBcorn Toriko " Grinpatch said as he sat down " my pet has gone to get some right now, there's no helping him he has no sense of direction that guy, yep no sense of direction"

' what the hell is this guy? He's stranger than anyone I've encountered' Aiko though

" I think he should be getting back pretty soon" Grinpatch said

As a magma rat passed by the man quickly turn and used his straw to suck the whole rat inside as he swallowed it while making aiko shudder in disgust.

" Ain't this a nice straw?"Grinpatch said turning his head towards the two " it's a straw made from the mouth of a giant mosquito called the devil mosquito, its flexibility and durability is excellent, but I though it was gonna snap just then! Toriko"

" so that's your knife huh?"he said " it even got starjun's approval "

" starjun?!" Toriko and Aiko said

' That black Gt robot! He knows him! That means that...!' She though

" you bastard, you're Bishokukai?" Toriko said as aiko glared at the man as he glanced at her way.

" that girl is the one starjun described having the glow in her hands" Grinpatch said " he described you pretty well, he even said he had a...well interesting conversation with you"

' yeah right! I don't believe that Creep!' Aiko though

" thanks to you two, we failed to capture that Regal whatever" he said " the Bishokukai 6th Branch food provision team was given the blame and beaten half to death, I heard a new guy even got killed"

' they're that cruel? These guys are something else' aiko though

" and in the end I got stuck with retrieval Duty" he said " I had to bring back the broken Gt robot that new guy was Driving "

" you were in the garden?!" The two said simultaneously

" Yeah, it was my first time going to an IGO garden, it was lots of fun" he said " there were tons of ingredients I'd never seen before"

' if he got there easily it means that they were waiting for him...' She though

" But I didn't expect those two to be waiting there for me" he said " an IGO chief and Vice President were there and got serious, childish ain't it? That was too much of a pain so those guys can have that broken down Robo! I couldn't retrieve the Robo so I ate some of every single one of animals on the island instead"

' He ate them? Every animal? Just what is this guy?!' She though

" But I couldn't go back to headquarters empty handed" he said " So I though maybe I'd bring some BBcorn back to the Boss as souvenirs "

" Bishokukai, what the hell is your goal?" Toriko ask

" what a dumb question, what we're aiming for is an ingredient called God" he said

" did you just say God?" Aiko said

" yeah,the pinnacle of all the ingredients in this world able to captive every human in the world, God" he said

" if you get your hands on that ingredient it's said that it'll be possible to control the entire world" Aiko said

" Man, I wonder how it taste huh?" He said as he cackled

'why am I stuck with the weird, creepy ones?' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile with komatsu and the others**

As komatsu held the wulstar sauce fruit

" what's wrong?" Tina ask " you'll be able to complete that sauce of yours soon! But you don't look too happy"

" I said I'm going to save the summit" komatsu said " but will the food I make really do the job? I'm kinda nervous"

" hey have you heard? The legend of God, the ingredient that ended a world war?" Tina said

" no what's that?" Komatsu asked

" that Great War 500 years ago, it was a major war on a global scale that went on for more than a century, the cause of the war wasn't race,religions, politics, nor economics, it was more primitive reason struggle for food, the severity of the war escalated and the end of the world was thought to be close...then the man famed as a gourmet God, a bishokushin, the legendary Bishokuya Acacia appeared and presented a certain ingredient...that was the legendary ingredient..."

" God?" Komatsu said

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

" God" Aiko said

" the ingredient that the legendary Bishokuya acacia, who conquered the task of eating every ingredient in this world,pursued until his final years and finally discovered, said to become active in an eclipse that occurs once every few hundreds years, the transcendental ingredient God" Toriko said

' that ingredient God helped bring peace to the world ending that 100 year war...' Aiko though

" the discovery of God is said to have marked the beginning of Gourmet Age." Toriko said As he explained a bit more about God and acacia .

" hey Toriko and you girl, have you heard about these kinds of rumors?" He ask " the eclipse that's said to be the start of God become active. The Gourmet eclipse that there's a high chance of it happening in the next 1 to 2 years "

As Aiko's eyes widen. " what did you say?" Toriko said

" How would you know about that?" Aiko said

" that information hasn't leaked to the public yet. But I heard a portion of gourmet researchers and reputable Bishokuyas have already started moving, among them there's even supposed to be some powerful retired guys, recently even our boss has had a surprisingly larger appetite than usual. That could be because he's sensing that the eclipse is near" he said " which is bad news for us who make his food, we can't keep up with the cooking , get it?, the Gourmet Age that was born centuries ago is pulsating once again and has started to make real progress. "

" the Gourmet Age is making real progress?" Toriko said

" what does that even mean?" Aiko said

" I knew it was fit for my full course, I decided it before that I'm making God the main dish of my full course menu" Toriko said

' so that's his main dish? Wow I guess Toriko can dream big...I know that he'll get it!' Aiko though as she smiled

" I wanna try eating God! I can't wait to share some with you Aiko!" Toriko said

" Toriko, the fact that you're aiming for God too, means that we're fated to eventually do battle " he said as he started to unleash a light green Aura around him. " it's a real pain, so you wanna get it over with now?" As Toriko started to unleash his red aura.

"Terry! Get even farther away from here!" Toriko shouted as Terry barked " Go!" As Terry ran off " Aiko..."

" don't even think about it Toriko-kun!" Aiko said as her white aura appeared around her " there's no way I'm leaving here!"

" Toriko...is it okay if I suck up your heart?" He said " maybe I should start with the girl first?"

That statement made Toriko angry as Aiko glanced at him.

" you sure are a big mosquito" Aiko said ' next time I should get a giant fly swatter or bug spray' she though

" here I go!" He said

" I'll make you inhale something that'll really wake you up!" Toriko said

As Grinpatch started using his straw, as Toriko prepared to attack.

" **10 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said

As both attacks collided against each other knocking all of them back by the impact, Toriko managed to grab Aiko before she fell to the ground as she was held tightly by him.

" you okay?" Toriko asked Aiko

" yeah, I'm fine ...but this guy he blew out all the air he'd inhaled and shot it against your punch" Aiko said

" Aiko I don't want you in the way just stay where is safe" Toriko said

" Toriko-Kun now's not the time for that" Aiko said ' what's wrong with him? Before we met that mosquito guy, he wasn't all protective now he is...ugh I don't get him at all!' She though

"Power no different from my breath Bazooka, Huh?" Grinpatch said " that's real dangerous, a punch like that added to my suction would've totally destroyed my straw!" As he cackled

" I used 10 REN all of a sudden " Toriko whispered as Aiko heard him

" so you won't be able to use it for a while is that right?" Aiko whispered

" this guys power is on the same level as starjun's or close to it. But I don't intend to lose!" Toriko said

" Toriko! Your weakness is decisively your attack range, ain't it? And the girls attack range is only in close combat? All the effects of your attacks power start from short-range attacks right?"

' he doesn't know I've got a few tricks on my sleeve ' aiko though ' I just hope this works'

" Which means...il be attacking you both from here" Grinpatch said " afterwards I can take my time gulping you two down!"

" **BREATH GUN!** " Grinpatch said using his straw aiming at aiko as he took a shot as Toriko quickly pushed her out of the way as he got hit in his arm.

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko said as she held him

" you okay?"Toriko asked her

" I'm fine, but seriously? That's some insane lung capacity " she said

" you can shoot air this far away?" Toriko said

 **Meanwhile with komatsu and the others**

" please fly faster,Sani-San!" Komatsu said " I'm going to cook a dish...that will satisfy president Dohem from the heart. So I've gotta make it while the flavor of the Bubbly tuna is at its peak!"

" Matsu, that dedication is beaut'ful" sani said " beaut'ful, but..." As they heard sounds of a flock of birds. " we're surrounded"

" what's with this huge number of birds?!" Komatsu said

" well, they're not attacking it looks like they're running from something " sani said

" at this speed will we make it while the bubbly tuna is at its peak?" Johannes said " the peak is tomorrow at 7pm. Our remaining time is under 27 hours "

"Eh?!"Tina and komatsu said

" even under normal circumstances, we're already over capacity " sani said " i wonder if we'll make it."

" Ehhh?!" Komatsu and Tina said with shocked look on their faces

" by the way are these volcano weathercocks?"Tina said looking at them " they're birds that live in Wul volcano, when they feel wind they migrate riding the air current. Though they never go far from the volcano"

" What on earth is...Toriko-San...Ai-chan..." Komatsu muttered

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

" **REIKI SHIELD** " aiko said

as her hands glowed of what appeared a large barrier in front of them blocking Grinpatch's attack. As the green bullets were being reflected all over the place. As he continued shooting at great speed.

" the destructive power of ones blast ain't much, but he's hitting every shot accurately" Toriko said as he stood behind the shield.

" Toriko-kun I don't know how long I can keep this shield up...just standing here won't get us anywhere!" Aiko said

As Toriko tries to move as he got hit in his leg as he went back behind aiko.

" is he planning to not let us close in no matter what?!" Toriko said " Aiko on my signal you stop the shield..." As she nod as Toriko emitted his red aura " now! Here it goes!" As aiko stopped as Toriko unleashed a blue energy at Grinpatch as he got hit on the shoulder stopping his attacks.

" What is this?"Grinpatch said as he looked at his shoulder as steam came out as they were four deep marks.

" it ain't your imagination " Toriko said " with this distance to you doesn't feel too far."

" now we're being serous" Aiko said as she glared at Grinpatch

" il use them on you seriously my evolved Knife and fork!" Toriko said

" Toriko-kun...oh!"Aiko said as she realized something as Toriko glanced at her.

" inside the regal mammoth the combination of autophagy and the jewel meat that seems to have made my cells powerfully level up." Toriko said

" yeah! Try seeing that for yourself you big mosquito!" Aiko said

" **FORK**!" Toriko said as he did that as his fork attack went hitting Grinpatch as he went over.

" Yeah! " Aiko said

" I think I'll name it flying fork" Toriko said as Aiko nodded in agreement " though just what I'd expect for this range, I can't piece him" as he smirked " But I reached you!"

" That surprised me" Grinpatch said touching his stomach as they were marks." Launching Fork like that...and that girl making a shield like that..."

" there's more where that came from!" Aiko shouted

" Right now I feel like I could even slice through a giant BBcorn!" Toriko said as he formed a knife in his hand " **FLYING KNIFE**!" As he launched the attack as a few giant rocks were blasted hittingGrinpatch.

" Right now I can only cut your skin a little. But eventually even from this range il cut you in half!"Toriko said

 **there you have it guys remember there's still time to vote! Remember if you don't have an account then you can leave a review on who do you want Aiko to end up with! See you guys soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

As toriko's flying knife attack left a mark on Grinpatch. Grinpatch immediately sucked the steam that was coming out of his body as the deep mark retracted back but still leaving a bruise on him.

" I'd expect nothing less from you" Grinpatch said " but it's really something that you've become able to attack from a distance however you couldn't even break the rock apart with only that level of attack and that girl's ability making a shield that's able to reflect my breath gun. But my guess is still that the girl can't do long range attacks. You'd better not be thinking that you've conquered your Achilles heel of attack range Toriko! If I can't get to you il get the girl!"

' Damn! He's not down yet! I can't let Toriko-kun get hurt because of me what else can I do?' Aiko though

" let me show you the difference between your little air gun and my missile" Grinpatch said as he started to draw a considerable amount of air.

" yeahs you're right" Toriko said " at this stage I still can't give you real damage, I'm well aware of that!"

" take this! My breath Bazookas long range cannon!" Grinpatch said " **BREATH MISSILE**!" As he unleashed a giant green blast aiming at Toriko and Aiko

" now!"Toriko said

As the green blast hit the giant rocks at where they were as soon as Grinpatch's attack wore off there was nothing as Grinpatch smirked but as he turn he noticed Toriko and Aiko behind him unharmed.

" **KNIFE**!"Toriko said

" **REIKI SLASH**!" Aiko said as Grinpatch moved as they hit the straw at first bending it but as they put more of they're power in it the straw and the ground split in half as they took a step back as the area was covered in smoke as it started to slowly clear up.

" looks like we managed to break that straw" Toriko said as Aiko nod

As Grinpatch let go of the straw that was on his lips. " how'd you two got behind me?" He ask

" the temperature of the ground is 1,200 degrees!" Grinpatch exclaimed

" that flying knife I used wasnt aimed at you" Toriko said

" that was for the magma rat, you know the magma rats pelt can withstands extremely high temperature " Aiko said

" the reason why we provoked you after that so you'd use a stronger attack and sure enough you let out a breath that narrowed your field of vision " Toriko said " in that moment going across the magma pelts, we made it here even though my knife and fork evolved "

" we couldn't do damage unless we were up close , now that we're here it's going to be serious" Aiko said

" you two really are something!"Grinpatch said " you two have gotten really damn interesting!" As Grinpatch aura started to glow green as Toriko and Aiko took a step back as they let out they're auras. At that moment they heard something beeping as Grinpatch reached in his pocket taking out what looked like some kind of phone.

" Hm? on"Grinpatch said as he talked in the phone " what the hell? I was getting to the good part and the head chef calls. That's it for today Toriko And you too girl."

" huh?" They said as they're back to normal.

' what is up with this guy?' She though

"I've gotta get back to headquarters right away" Grinpatch said " Ooh, good looks like my pet is finally getting back "

" what?"Toriko said as he turn around

" what the?"Aiko said as she turn as they looked up at a giant beetle.

 **Jack elephant beetle ( insect beast) Estimated capture level 85**

As they looked at the giant beetle as they recognized the giant BBcorn it was the same one that looked like from the stalk they saw earlier.

' that's one big beetle...that's it next time I'm carrying a giant bottle of bug spray' Aiko though

" I had fun today Toriko and you too girl" Grinpatch said as he cackled " it was a good way of killing some time, Next time we meet we'll play all we want, okay?!" As he used the broken straw as he blew as he flew up to land on the beetle.

" hey wait Dammit!" Toriko shouted

" Get back here you giant mosquito!" Aiko shouted

"gimme back the BBcorn you ate!"Toriko shouted as he raised his fist

" Well, you two broke apart my straw, now we're even!" Grinpatch said

" Even?!"Toriko shouted " at least tell me your name!"

" my name is Grinpatch" he said " Bishokukai's sous chef " as he cackled as the giant beetle moved at a fast rate as it left the winds blew fast as Toriko and Aiko shielded themselves from the smoke of dirt. As he left they noticed that Terry quickly came back at their side as she had a sad look on her face.

" Terry, good job escaping " Toriko said

" That was good Terry " Aiko said " that was plenty of help for us"

"But starting now we've gotta get much,much stronger " Toriko said as he petted Terry

" yeah, Grinpatch wasn't fighting seriously at all" Aiko said as she slowly knelt down to Terry as she petted Terry.

" that's the power of the Bishokukai's sous chef" Toriko said

 **Meanwhile**

As the giant beetle carried the BBcorn Grinpatch was drooling as as he licked his lips.

" I want to suck them up so bad!"Grinpatch said " Toriko, that girlfriend of his and that dog! " as he lifted his hands in the air. " I guess I've gotta wait till they grow a little more! " as he cackled manically as the whole field of peaceful flowers withered in his path.

 **Meanwhile outside hotel gourmet**

" Um,momentarily the gourmet summit dinner party will be beginning " the reporter said "However the head chef of the hotel managing the summit, hotel gourmet has yet made an appearance "

Inside the hotel gourmet

" in 5 more minutes the Bubbly tuna will reach its peak" Uumen said

In the kitchen

" So if it goes on even one more second past the peak, it'll become inedible Huh?"

" Chef Komatsu please hurry and get back!"

As Uumen went inside the kitchen

" if president Dohem cannot be satiated with Cooking, the gourmet bill won't be passed" Uumen said " for the sake of world peace we must avoid that from happening! You!" He pointed at the cook " send out the Bubbly tuna with the sauce chef Komatsu made"

" But this sauce is incomplete..."

"It's better than sending out nothing!"Uumen said

Outside of gourmet hotel

"There are fears that if the summit should fail serous international problem arises" the reporter said as the crowd started hearing a helicopter going at full speed as the crowd ran off as the helicopter hit the ground a bit more forceful as the door open to reveal sani.

" for me that was a beaut'ful and wild landing" sani said as he chuckled a bit

" would you please properly land it on the roof ?" Komatsu said as he was regaining composure

" and do it more quietly?" Tina said

" I told you we were over capacity and the controls weren't working!" Sani said angrily " and yet somehow I managed to get us here on time ain't that enough?!"

" Tina?" The reporter said as the crowd started to come and walk " it seems that the gourmet hotel head chef is here, could I have a comment?" As the crowd started to surround them.

" chef what kind of seasoning are you planning to add to it?!"

As Johannes and his men in suits were blocking the crowd

" Komatsu-kun! Hurry and go!" Johannes said

" R-Right!"Komatsu said as he started to run

" wait!" Tina said as she followed suit.

Inside the restaurant

As the waiter was pushing the serving cart to the table as the waiter placed the tray uncovering the lid to reveal the Bubbly tuna.

" This is Bubbly tuna?" Dohem said looking at the dish

"In another 3 minutes the the Bubbly tuna will reach its peak of flavor " Uumen said to Dohem " now then please add the sauce"

"Y-yes sir"

As Komatsu and Tina were climbing up the stairs that seemed an endless staircase to them as they climb as fast as their legs could go. Until Komatsu stumbled and fell face forward.

" Komatsu-kun!" Tina said

" I've got to..." He got up " finish cooking the Bubbly tuna!" As he ran up the stairs

" there's no time!" Tina exclaimed as she followed Komatsu.

At the dining table as they drizzled the sauce in the Bubbly tuna.

"It's coming! The Bubbly tuna peak!"Uumen said as he checked his watch.

As Dohem was about to take a bite until the doors opened.

" P-please wait!" Komatsu shouted

" chef Komatsu!" The two said

as the guest stopped and looked at the person that shouted.

" that sauce...wait..." Komatsu said as he tries to regain his breath after having climb up the stairs. " one taste...just one more touch...let me prepare it!"

" W-what?" Dohem said as he put his fork down

As Komatsu quickly reached in his backpack adding in the wulstar sauce fruit in to the gourmet the tuna brightly glowed as it turn to bubbles shocking everyone.

" if the time runs out on the Bubbly tuna,it turn to bubbles and disappears just like the legend of the little mermaid, who couldn't convey her feelings to the one she loved and turn into sea foam" sani said as he walked in " that is the reason why it bears the names mermaituna and Bubbly tuna"

" it can't be..." Komatsu said sadly

As Dohem got up from his seat

" My long awaited Bubbly tuna...you got me excited for nothing!"Dohem said " Forget this silly summit, I'm returning to my country!"

" president, please wait just a moment!"Uumen exclaimed " just a little "

" I'm leaving!"Dohem said

As Komatsu dropped to his knees

" I can't believe it..." Komatsu muttered

" Komatsu-kun..." Tina said

" that effort won't go down the drain" a voice said

" Coco-San?" Komatsu said

" there's this, as well." Coco said as he moved his beige cape to reveal something shining.

" that's B-Bubbly tuna!"Komatsu exclaimed

"What?" They all said

"The truth is..."Coco

 **Flashback**

As coco was on a big sail boat with the two men from his shop.

" whew,thanks to you pointing us in the direction of the mermaituna, manage to capture three of them"

" we'll definitely make a killing from this!"

As kiss landed in the boat.

"Kiss. You came to get me?"Coco said as kiss cawed " All right, I'll be taking my leave as you promised as compensation for the fortune telling I'll be taking one Bubbly tuna."

 **End of flash back**

" And so I hurried here with the Bubbly tuna " Coco said

" you really are incredible!"Tina said

" A-Another damn beaut'ful appearance!" Sani muttered " I'm so pissed off!" As his hair began to extend as he was upset. ' well at least Aki...isn't here to see this she'll think Coco is amazing ...I will not lose Aki's affections!' He though

" you may have gone through a lot to get it here,but that bubbly tuna is not worth eating" Dohem said " Bubbly tuna matures starting from when it's caught and reaches its peak taste after seven days, after just being caught the flavor will be weak"

"No! If I make a sauce using a wulstar sauce fruit, it should make up the difference in taste!" Komatsu said as he went to the plate that had once held bubbly tuna now it only had the sauce as he tasted it. " huh? It's still missing one flavor. I see there wasn't enought salt content..."

" I-I'll go get the salt!"

" ordinary salt won't be enought for the impact of this flavor" Komatsu explained to him

" then how?"Tina said " isn't the wulstar sauce fruit the fruit that makes the ultimate sauce?"

" it's possible that the fruit was picked too early" Coco said " I've heard that the wulstar sauce fruit adsorbs the minerals in the soil and converts it to salt content, most likely you picked the fruit before it had a chance to absorb enough minerals "

" No way..." Komatsu said

" uh if you need salt, we've got some" a voice said

"I'm sure that this'll help you" A female voice said

" Toriko-San! Ai-chan!"Komatsu said surprised as the crowd looked at the duo.

" huh? When'd you get here?" Sani said " and why're ya here? I'm happy to see you Aki " as he stared at her as she smiled as they walk to Komatsu. As Toriko took out a bag handing it to Komatsu.

" here you go Komatsu volcanic ash salt from Wul volcano!" Aiko said

" I brought some with me in case I wanted to add some to the BBcorn" Toriko said

" I knew I could count on you, Toriko-San! And you too Ai-chan" Komatsu said as he smiled as Aiko smiled brightly.

" E-E-Even Toriko made a beaut'ful appearance?!"Sani said " I'm super pissed off!" ' but I can't be pissed off by Aki...she always makes a beaut'ful appearance in my eyes...' He though looking at her.

As Toriko,Aiko and Komatsu were in the kitchen

" the layers of soil in wu jungle are made by Wul volcano's volcanic ash" Toriko said

" so that means that the compatibility of the wulstar sauce fruit and the volcanic ash salt should be" Aiko added

" just right!" Komatsu said holding the gourmet spicer as he added it in the tuna as it shined " ah it's maturing!"

As Komatsu set the plate to Dohem

" enjoy" Komatsu said as everyone around him looked at the plate as it shined brightly

" Ooh. This is " Dohem said as he took a bite of the tuna as his eyes widen as he took another bite.a few moments later the plate was clean. As Dohem had tears in his eyes as he got up to offer a handshake to Komatsu. " A magnificent sauce to go with exquisite Bubbly tuna, wonderful job chef" as Komatsu shook hands with Dohem.

"Thank you very much" Komatsu said

" but how did the Bubbly tuna mature?" Tina ask

" Oh,yeah! The growth rate of the plants in Wul jungle was incred'bly fast!" Sani said " the aloe of that aloe frill neck lizard, they say it causes the skin to renew, it does w'nders for ones beauty "

" the plants in that jungle" Aiko said " I think that the wulstar sauce fruit has the effect of accelerating their growth rate"

"It has the power to make raw ingredients ripen more deliciously " Toriko said

" it brings out the flavor of raw ingredients " Coco said " Truly the Zenith of sauces, wouldn't you agree? "

"And with the salt added to it, it has stopped at just the right maturity " Sani said " truly a magnif'cent seasoning "

" yep!" Aiko said " I'm so glad that it turned out so great you guys!" As she smiled brightly making the three Bishokuya fight off the urge to blush red as you could only tell a slight color on their cheeks.

" president, about the voting for the bill..." Uumen said

" if it's for an IGO with a chef that produces such delicious cooking, I believe in you" Dohem said

" alright!" The business men and women said

" you did it Komatsu!" Toriko said

" great job!" Aiko said as she patted his back

" thank you so much Toriko-San, Ai-chan" Komatsu said

" Ah, oh yeah" Toriko said as he remembered something " Hey, bring it all out!" He said

" it's the BBcorn" Aiko said " we brought some back as we promised "

" this is the BBcorn?!" Komatsu said

" your wulstar sauce if we put it on this BBcorn, I'll bet it'll make it even more delicious!"Toriko said

' oh, Toriko-kun all you ever think about is food...you blue haired glutton!' Aiko though as she giggled

" to celebrate, let's all have some BBcorn popcorn!" Toriko said

As everyone cheered as they took they're seats as Toriko stuffed his faced with the popcorn.

" Yum! This delicious sauce makes the taste of the corn even more savory!"Toriko said " my hands just keep reaching for it. Once I speed up, I can't stop!"

" I can't lose to you youngsters!" Dohem said as he ate the popcorn

" Toriko-kun slow down! " Aiko said as she put her hand on his cheek " you've got sauce all over your face" as she gently wiped away the sauce as she smiled " now you can eat to your hearts content" as he slightly blushed

" oh I just remembered something...Toriko-kun what were you gonna say back at the Wul volcano?" Aiko ask

" Oh, I uh, that is, I..." Toriko started as he blushed ' I can't say it now! there's too many people around! I though I could say it but I can't this isn't the right moment! Back at the volcano was the perfect moment if only Grinpatch didn't interrupted us!' He though as Aiko tilted her head curiously at him as he looked at her. " I just wanted to say that I'm happy that I met you Aiko "

As she smiled brightly " I'm happy I met you too Toriko-kun" she said as she got up to hug him " thanks for letting me go with you!" As she let go to go where Coco, Komatsu and Sani where at. Leaving a mad blushing Toriko at the table. As she looked around.

" Coco-San...I was saved thanks to the fortune you told me" Komatsu said " thank you so much!"

" I didn't do anything, Komatsu-kun, it was your will to never give up" Coco said as he smiled

As Sani was drinking a glass of wine

" this time I couldn't make a beaut'ful appearance at all!"Sani said " I'm so upset, I'm just gonna eat" as he took a bite of the popcorn " Yum!"

" huh? It's not moving?" Tina said looking at her camera " it broke because of Sani's reckless landing! I couldn't catch the scoop I worked so hard for! The department chiefs gonna have a mountain sized serving of anger!"

" you really did it, chef Komatsu " Uumen said " thanks to your dish, the bill passed! Now the world have been saved, Well then everyone! With a unanimous vote, the bill has been approved for the Et. Rice hand formed sushi! The shoyu will not go on the rice but on the topping!"

" no objections!" The crowed said

" is that something you need a bill to pass" Komatsu said as Aiko facepalmed .

" the world was saved by something like that?" Tina said

" I guess I don't know how the world works like that." she said as she looked around the smiling faces of the crowd as she smiled. As she sat down in between Coco and Sani.

" Aiko-chan I'm glad that you made it back safely " Coco said as he slightly smiled at her

" I'm just glad we made it to help Komatsu" Aiko said " it's really is nice to see you again Coco-San and sani-san I missed you guys"

' she missed me?! Aiko-chan' Coco though as he felt his cheeks go warm. As Aiko smiled at him.

' She missed me?! Oh Aki!'sani though

"A-Aiko-Chan?!" Coco whispered as Aiko ate the BBcorn happily. As Coco and Sani saw how cutely Aiko ate.

" Coco-San, Sani-san I'm glad I met you guys" Aiko said as she smiled brightly

" I'm glad I met you too Aiko-chan." Coco said as he gently put his hand on top of hers as her cheeks slightly turn pink by his action. as Sani couldn't help but feel jealous as he had an idea.

" I'm really glad I met you Aki" Sani said as he took her hand and kissed her palm as she blush even more as Coco slightly grimaced at this.

' it was a tough few days but it was worth it getting the Ingredients and sharing them with friends and people that are close to you...if only you were still alive mom so you could see this...' Aiko though

" Hey Aiko! Maybe next time we'll search for an ingredient you might like!" Toriko said

" No fair Toriko! Aki can't just go with you all the time!"Sani exclaimed " you need to learn to share!"

" I don't wanna share!" Toriko muttered

" um...guys I'm not a toy" Aiko said as the other two were bickering about who should aiko go with in the next capture. as Aiko sigh as Coco taking a sip of his drink

' it seems That Aiko-chan's compatibility with each of us is a fifty-fifty chance I have to be serious now if I want Aiko-chan to be with me' Coco though

 **there you have it guys! I'm thinking of making a few chapters before I go to the century soup. Please leave a review. Remember there's still time to vote! Also those that don't have an account can just leave a review on which person you want aiko to end up with! See you guys soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

As any normal day Coco was in his shop telling the customers fortune as he slightly sighs as his mind was something where else thinking of a certain female. As he slightly smiles.

" the next person is the last one for the day" he said as he looked up as he blushed looking at the person he'd wanted to see.

" Hi Coco-San" aiko said as she smiled

" A-Aiko-chan! W-what are you doing here?!" Coco said as she smiled.

" Well I wanted to see if you could tell me my fortune " Aiko said

" Y-Yes of course! What do you want to know? " he ask looking at her as she ruffled through her bag.

" Well I...I found a few notes from my mother's diary " Aiko said as she took out a worn out book. " there was an ingredient that my mother wanted me to try it, she died before we could go so...I "

" you though if you can find it you'd be fulfilling your mothers wish" Coco said as she nod ' I wonder what ingredient her mother was searching for you Aiko ' he though

" yeah, So can you help me Coco-San?" Aiko ask looking in his eyes as he stared back as he smiled.

" yes, I'll help you Aiko-chan" he said as she smiled and hugged him making him blush.

A few minutes later as they left the shop.

" the ingredient is called rainbow dragon fruit " Aiko said " I've read it in my mother's notes that you can only find that fruit in warm tropical climate "

"I've heard about that ingredient but I haven't actually tried it " Coco said " it can only be picked only a few times every few years or so" as Aiko nod

" yeah, so I read more on my mother's notes" Aiko said " she found the location its south a few miles in a small tropical island"

" then let's go Aiko-chan" Coco said as she smiled

 **Meanwhile with toriko**

' hmm Aiko...I wonder what you're doing now?' He though as he was on his bed as he just woke up from his sleep as he smiled ' she looked so happy when we got that BBcorn for Terry' he though

Terry barked as she happily greeted toriko

" hey Terry morning" toriko said " I wonder what Aiko is doing right now?" As Terry barked happily at Aiko's name as toriko petted Terry

" you like her too huh?" He said " she's really is something...ah maybe I should check in town to get her something...but what? I really don't know what girls like I can't just ask her I wanna surprise her the next time I see her"

 **Back with Coco and Aiko**

" it should be around here Coco-San" Aiko said

As the two were riding on Kiss as Aiko clutched on Coco the entire way here as Coco tried to hold back the urge to Blush at every close contact he had with her. ' Aiko-chan is really close to me...it feels really nice having her like this...' He though

" Oh Coco-San I see it!" Aiko said as she pointed ahead at the small island

As they landed on the small island.

" Kiss we'll be back so you can rest here" Coco said

As they looked around the island it was plush green as there was different types of trees filled with colorful fruits as Aiko smiled as she looked at Coco.

" this is it! Let's find that fruit Coco-San!" Aiko said as Coco nod " in her notes it supposed to look like a purple spiky fruit in a tree that has a purplish color leaves"

As the two walked inside the small forest as they looked around a bit as they were so many different trees around with so many different fruits.

" this might take a while" Aiko said

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

' Aki...I wonder how are you doing?...' Sani though

" hey big brother!..." Rin said as she looked at sani as he ignored her as he had a slight smile on his face thinking of a certain female. " Hey! Big brother!"

"Aki..." He muttered

' Oh! Big brother is hooked! On Aiko!' Rin though as she smiled ' Now just gotta give a little push! I can just picture it now! Those two married a big wedding! Oh maybe a double wedding with me and Toriko!'

" big brother " Rin said as Sani snapped out of his daydream

" wha' Rin? " Sani asked

' let's see if it works! Time to convince big brother to get serious with Aiko!' Rin though

 **Back with Coco and Aiko**

" Oh look Coco-San! Peachlemons!" Aiko said as she looked at a tree that had lemons with a peach color on them. " these are so good in a fruit salad!" As she picked a few adding it in her gourmet case.

As they walked deeper in the forest.

" it's a little warm isn't it Coco-San" Aiko said as she looked around.

" Aiko-chan look at these sherbet apples " Coco said as he cut the fruit to reveal sherbet " try some it'll cool you down in this heat " as he held the fruit which Aiko accepted as she took a bite of it.

" ~ah~ so refreshing~ just what I needed thanks Coco-San!" Aiko said as she smiled brightly at him making him slightly red

" No problem Aiko-chan" he said as he still blushed as Aiko held the other half of the fruit

" have some Coco-San" Aiko said as she held the spoon filled with sherbet as he took a bite as she fed him as he couldn't help but slightly smile at this. " Oh look! " as she pointed at the hill " in her notes it said it might be up there!"

As Aiko started to run up the hill as Coco followed her.

" Aiko-chan! Look out!"Coco said

" W-what?!"Aiko said as there was an wild boar charging at her as she dodged the charging boar as Coco immediately got in front of her as he used his poison to paralyze the animal as the boar stood still by the poison Coco turn to Aiko.

" are you okay Aiko-chan?"Coco ask

" yeah I'm fine Coco-San" Aiko said

As Coco noticed a scratch on her hand.

" Ah you're hurt!"Coco said as he took her hand as he checked her small wound as Aiko slightly blushed " are you alright? Does it hurt? I brought a first aid kit!" As he searched in his bag for the kit.

" I'm fine, Coco-San it doesn't hurt its only a scratch" Aiko said

" still even if it's a small scratch it could be serious if it's not treated immediately" Coco said as he took aiko's hand

' Aiko-chan...you got hurt on my watch...I will do whatever it takes to protect you..Because I love you...' Coco though as he bandaged Aiko's hand as he kissed her hand as she slightly blushed at his action.

" T-Thanks Coco-San" Aiko said smiling brightly at him as he got closer to her.

" Aiko-chan..."he whispered

" Oh! Coco-San there it is!"Aiko exclaimed as she got up looking at the tree full of fruit as she picked one off the branches holding the spiky fruit.

" that's the rainbow dragon fruit?" Coco said looking at the fruit

" let's pick a few to bring back! I think this'll be good!" Aiko exclaimed holding the fruit as she smelled it ' the outside smells like strawberries...hmm I wonder how it taste...Ooh I can't wait.'She though

 **Meanwhile with toriko**

" hmm this is really difficult...I have no idea what to get her" toriko said as he looked around a few shops.

"I wanna get her something good, something that she'll like...but what? Buying something for her is a challenge..." He said " what kind of gift would suit her? It might take a while there's so many choices for her I might have to check back in a few days "

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

" wha'? Rin! That might be a good idea!" Sani said

" of course big brother! I think that's the only way you'll spend time with Aiko!" Rin said " I'm sure she'll love it!"

" I need to start making plans for Aki and me right now" Sani said as he got up walking away.

' Yes! Ooh I hope she'll say yes!' Rin though ' in a few days let's see what happens!'

 **Back with Coco and Aiko**

A few hours later they made it back home as Aiko and Coco went inside the gourmet hotel to see if komatsu can help her make something with the fruit. As the two waited patiently at the table as they ate a nice meal.

" Ooh I can't wait!" Aiko said Excitedly

" here it is Ai-chan, Coco-San" komatsu said pushing the cart " I though that you might like it as an ice cream...Rainbow dragon fruit ice cream" as he put the plates in front of Aiko and Coco.

" itadakimasu" they said as they took a bite.

' this taste! The fragrant of strawberries...the slight sweetness from kiwis...wait the taste is a bit sour...oranges?! Oh it's like a fruit salad in my mouth!' Aiko though ' Oh...it's so good!'

" Aiko-chan this is really good" Coco said as the two smiled at each other.

" I think I found something for my full course menu Coco-San...my dessert is the rainbow dragon fruit ice cream!" Aiko said as they smiled.

' I'm glad that I was with you to get this fruit Aiko-chan' he though ' hmm her cells seem to react to this fruit...did her cells evolve?'

" Coco-San I wanted to ask you something " Aiko said as Coco nod as she continued " Since you address me like that I was wondering if I can call you casually too you know if you let me"

As Coco started to blush ' she wants to address me casually?! Aiko-chan...if it's just you its fine I wanna hear what it sounds like from your lips...' He though

" yes of course Aiko-chan I don't mind" Coco said as she smiled

" then thank you for helping me Coco-kun " she said as he smiled as they ate the tasty dessert enjoying the rest of the evening.

 **there you have it guys lets see what happens in the next chapter! There's still time to vote! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Today was a bit different for Aiko. For starters she received a invitation to a restaurant the note didn't have the name of the sender or anything else the dress code was formal but Aiko though it was strange as she looked in her closet for something formal to wear.

' it's kinda strange that I get an invitation...Oh what should I wear?...I can't look too plain or too dressed up...' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile with Toriko**

' Maybe Aiko would like this?' Toriko though as he was window shopping looking at a few accessories ' then again I barely see her wear jewelry...I need to find something that's perfect for her...' As he saw something caught his eye.

' I think this might suit her' Toriko though as he smiled

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

As he paced around his house a bit.

' yesterday...when I saw Aiko there was something I didn't tell her...I didn't tell her about the the rest of her fortune...I have to see her today!' He though ' she'll have an unexpected surprise with someone close to her today...'

As he got out of his house as he called kiss to take him to town.

 **Back with Aiko**

A few hours later Aiko walked inside a really nice restaurant as she walked inside to the hostess as the hostess smiled.

" Ah you must be the woman your date is here waiting for you"

" D-date? W-well I-i " Aiko stuttered as she slightly blush

" Oh first date huh? Don't worry I can tell he's nervous as well" the hostess said as she led Aiko in a private table outside in the balcony the view of the night sky with the candles looked just like in those romantic movies as Aiko looked around as she was surprised to see the person that send her the invitation.

" Hello Aki...you look beaut'ful tonight" sani said as he was dressed in a white suit as he had his hair loose as he looked at Aiko as she wore a strapless light purple dress with a simple silver pendant with matching silver flats.

" Oh um T-thank you sani-San " Aiko said as she sat down as he gazed at her as she smiled. " Thank you for inviting me"

" No problem I just though it be nice for us to have nice dinner once in a while" sani said ' And no one here interrupting us... this is a good idea' he though

 **Flash back**

" wha' rin? " sani asked

" I think it might be nice if someone went out with Aiko" rin said " sometimes I see her looking so alone and by herself I think it might be nice if she had someone with her. it can be pretty dangerous for a girl like Aiko to be out all alone capturing ingredients "

' Rin's right there's other places that are too dangerous for Aki to go alone! Maybe the only way Aki can be safe if it's if I...I ask her to marry me! That way I can protect her from anything dangerous!' Sani though

" plus if she's with someone she could spend even more time with that person " rin added

" wha'? Rin! That might be a good idea!" Sani said " I need to start making plans for Aki and me right now"

 **End of flash back**

' Aki...I know that in my heart that we belong together I hope you say yes' sani though as he gazed at Aiko as she took a sip of her drink.

' Sani-San seems a bit quiet tonight I wonder what's on his mind? Maybe he can't decide what to eat? There's so many choices here' Aiko though as she looked at her menu.

 **Back with Toriko**

' I know that she'll love it! It took me a while but I feel like this is a good choice for her' he though

" now I just gotta find her" Toriko said as he smiled " but it's pretty late...il give it to her tomorrow maybe..." ' I can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens it!' As he held the small box as he pictured Aiko smiling at him as he slightly blushed. As he noticed Coco walking to a different path.

' huh? What's Coco doing here? is he looking for something?' He though

" Hey! Coco! Whatcha doing here?!" Toriko called out to his friend

" Oh hello Toriko " Coco said as he looked around " where's Aiko-chan?"

" I haven't seen her today" Toriko said ' what does he want from her? Hmm I should help if Coco's here looking for Aiko it could mean that she might need help' he though " il get her scent then you follow me"

" okay " Coco said

 **Back with Sani and Aiko**

' this is nice...but somehow I feel like it's missing something...I don't know what though' Aiko though as she took a bite of her meal.

" Aki...have you ever though about havin' kids in the future?" Sani ask making Aiko look at him

A few thoughts went by her head when sani mentioned kids as she had a soft smile forming her lips, as she pictured about her and her mother.

" Yeah, maybe in the future I might like having a few maybe two or three kids" Aiko said " what about you Sani-San? Have you ever though about having kids?"

" well of course I though of havin' kids" Sani said

" how many?" Aiko ask

" as many as my wife wants" he said ' as many as you want Aki' he though as he gazed at her as he smiled picturing what they're kids would look like. At least two girls and a boy. With their features as he lightly smiled at the though.

" I'm sure it's not easy finding someone that could keep up with your...um...specific standards..." Aiko said

" Actually I have someone in mind" Sani said as he smiled at her " someone that matches my Beauty and creates a wonderful harmony she's really is beaut'ful"

" that's great Sani-San I'm happy for you" Aiko said as she smiled brightly at Sani as he slightly blushed. As she got up. " I'm going to use the restroom il be back in a bit"

As she left the table

' this is perfect! Now to surprise Aki...' Sani though as he searched in his pockets.

" hey! Sani! " a familiar voice said

" Eh? Toriko! Coco what are you two doing here?!" Sani exclaimed

" I was gonna say the same thing about you" Toriko said

" are you here with someone Sani?" Coco ask as he saw a few plates on Sani's table

" ah that yes now if you excuse me this is a private dinner" Sani said as he looked up at the two.

' I have an uneasy feeling about this.' Coco though

" Oh hi Toriko-kun! Coco-kun! It's so good to see you again" Aiko said happily as she hugged the two.

" So your having dinner with Sani." Toriko said as he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous

" yeah, he invited me to this place is really good but not as good as komatsu's place " Aiko said " Oh later il show you the fruit I picked with Coco-kun it taste real good as An ice cream"

" Yeah! How about tomorrow we'll go somewhere " Toriko said

" Yeah that sounds nice" Aiko said

" No!" Sani exclaimed " Toriko! I won't have you take Aki!"

" She can decide who she goes with on her own" Toriko said casually

" I'd rather that Aki goes with me!" Sani exclaimed as he looked at Aiko " Aki...I wanted to say that..." He started to take a deep breath as he took Aiko's hand in his as she looked at him.

' SANI!' Toriko and Coco though ' he likes Aiko/Aiko-chan too?!'

As he went down on one knee.

" Aki, please become my wife." Sani said before giving her hand a kiss.

"EHH?!" Aiko said as she blushed red

"OI, SANI!" They yelled angrily

' He wants to marry me? This is too much! I don't know how I feel about Sani-San! I didn't know he felt that about me! I-I don't know this is the first time a man proposed to me!' Aiko though as she froze as Sani gazed at her as he smiled. ' I don't know what to say!'

' She can't say yes to Sani! They don't know each other that well!' Toriko though

' Aiko-chan! This is really unexpected for her! She's really shocked! But if she wants to marry Sani I can't get in the way of her happiness' Coco though

As the three bishokuya waited for the woman in front of them give Sani his answer as she blushed even harder.

" U-Um Sani-San I-I'm sorry but I can't marry you...I'm really sorry " Aiko said as she looked down at Sani.

" B-but why Aki?!" Sani said as he felt his heart being split in two.

" Because I don't feel ready for marriage yet...and I'm sorta having mixed feelings with someone else so until my feelings are clear I can't marry someone until I feel certain that I love that person" Aiko said as she looked at Sani.

"I-it's fine Aki." Sani said as he got up looking at Aiko as he smiled as he took her hands "I'll just try harder until your feelings for me are clear!" As he kissed her hand

"Sani don't do that to Aiko!" Toriko yelled as he went charging over to the two

As Coco was not moving as he looked over at the small group as his eyes was mainly focus on Aiko who was blushing scarlet red while Sani and Toriko was now arguing with each other to see who Aiko is going on their next capture.

" you already had time with her tonight so she's going out with me tomorrow!" Toriko said as he wrapped his arm around Aiko as she blushed

" No Toriko! Aki already spends too much time with you! " Sani said as he took Aiko's hand.

" um guys I can spend time with all of you...you guys don't have to argue" Aiko said shyly as she was still red.

' this is really serious now that Sani confessed to Aiko-chan. I really have to start planning something for Aiko-chan I don't want to lose her' Coco though

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review on who you want Aiko to be with! Il be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Today was the start of a new day. As Aiko was out doing some cleaning outside of her house as she felt a strong tug on her sundress.

"Hey! Oh Terry!" Aiko said as she petted Terry as she barked happily " if you're here then where's toriko-kun?"

As Terry strongly pulled Aiko

" Oh toriko's-kun asked you to get me?" Aiko ask as Terry barked " is something wrong with toriko-kun?"

as she got on Terry as she ran to toriko's house this is the first time she visits his house she was really amazed at it as she looked at it was made of different kinds of sweets.

" Wow! That's toriko-kun's house?! " Aiko said as her eyes glittered at the sight of the house. " oh um where is toriko-kun?" As Terry barked to the front door.

As Aiko knocked on the door but there was no answer as she grabbed the door knob as it was unlocked.

" toriko-kun? Are you there?" Aiko ask as she stepped inside his house as Toriko walked down stairs as Aiko blushed red at his appearance wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, hair dripping with water, which she guessed that he just stepped out of the shower.

" Oh hey Aiko" Toriko said casually as he ate a piece of candy off the wall.

As Aiko immediately turn away looking at the door as you could see that she blushed red.

" T-Toriko-kun! Go put some clothes on!" Aiko exclaimed as she avoided looking at Toriko as he couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

" Okay, Aiko il be back in a bit help yourself to anything in the house " Toriko said as he went upstairs grabbing a few sweets from the wall as he ate it.

' huh? All I see is sweets...all of this is edible?' Aiko though as she plucked a cookie from the wall as she took a bite as she smiled " it really is edible!" She said ' but all of these sweets might not be good for him' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile with Toriko in his room**

' she's here! What should I do?' Toriko though as he got dressed wearing white sleeveless t-shirt tucked in his short orange pants. ' Ah I can't forget her gift!' As he searched in his room for the small box. ' I hope she likes it' as he held the small box as he put it in his backpack.

 **Back with Aiko**

' Toriko-kun is taking a long while in his room' Aiko though as she petted Terry

" you grew a bit Terry that just mean you've been eating well" Aiko said as Terry barked and licked Aiko as she giggled

" Terry that tickles!"Aiko said as she giggled

" hey Aiko" Toriko said as he walked down stairs as Aiko turn as she smiled

" Toriko-kun! How are you doing?" Aiko ask as she hugged Toriko.

" I'm fine" Toriko said " Come on I though of someplace we could go today" as he took Aiko's hand as they left the house.

"where are we going?" Aiko ask

" it's a surprise!"Toriko said as he grinned

Around an hour later

" Oh wow! This is great Toriko-kun!" Aiko exclaimed as she smiled looking at the ocean as she took off her shoes as she dipped her feet in the water

" I though it be nice for a change so that we can relax" Toriko said

As the two smiled as Aiko looked at the ocean as she saw a marble tuna in the water.

" Ah! That looks good!" Toriko said as he started taking off his shirt as he jumped in the water.

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko said as she giggled as she sat back under the shade near a few trees as Toriko brought the fish.

" I got it!" Toriko said carrying a large fish.

" okay then il start cooking it!" Aiko said " it's a good thing I brought my bag " as she took out her utensils as Toriko smiled.

' I really love Aiko's cooking. I can't wait what she'll make!' Toriko though as he slightly drooled waiting for Aiko to finish.

" Ok! I though it might be nice having it as sashimi " Aiko said " I also made some sauces to give it a refreshing taste "

As Toriko happily ate it as he smiled " Aiko your cooking is really great!" Toriko said as Aiko smiled brightly

" thanks Toriko-kun" Aiko said as she took a bite of her sashimi " I learned it from my mom"

" so your mom was a chef?" Toriko ask between bites

" well she was a chef and a Bishokuya " Aiko said " everything about Cooking I learned from her when she died she left me some recipes every time I make one that's successful the taste reminds me of those moments I had with her" as she smiled sadly

" you're mother was an amazing person. " Toriko said

" yeah, she was you know it's really was a long time since I've talked to someone about her" Aiko said as she looked up at Toriko as she smiled " it feels nice talking to you Toriko-kun" as he slightly blushed.

" Yeah you know if you ever feel like talking more about her...you can always talk to me Aiko..." Toriko said

" Thanks Toriko-kun you know if you ever wanna try one of my mother's recipes I'd be happy to treat you " she said as she noticed something in his backpack. " what's that?"

" H-Huh? Oh Well..." Toriko said as he reached in his backpack as he nervously pulled out the small box. " T-This is for you Aiko" as Aiko looked at him as she reached for the gift as they felt they're fingers brushed against each other for a second as she smiled.

As she carefully opened the box to see a silver locket the design was round and carved into it had a swirl design.

" I didn't know what you liked the woman at the store said that this locket is popular by its design she said you can hold a picture inside too" Toriko said

" Toriko-kun I love it!" Aiko exclaimed as she inspected the locket " Can you help me put it on?" As Toriko nod as he had the locket in his hand as he was close to Aiko's neck as he brushed his fingers pass her neck as he could smell her natural scent he wished he could stay like that longer but he knew he couldn't so he carefully helped Aiko put on her necklace.

" Ok Aiko " Toriko said as she turn to smile at him as she got up to use the reflection of the water as a mirror.

" Toriko-kun Thank you!" Aiko said as she hugged him tightly

" I'm glad you like it" Toriko said as he wrapped his arms around her ' I wish I can stay like this for a while longer' he though " Hey Aiko you wanna go with me and Komatsu to gourmet town?"

" yeah I'd love to go with you Toriko-kun! It'll be more fun to go there!" Aiko said happily as he smiled.

' Aiko...one day I will tell you how I feel about you...I just hope your feelings for me a clear...I hope you wanna be with me...I really don't know much about love but this is a nice feeling' Toriko though as he saw Aiko staring at the ocean as he stared at her as the sunlight hit her hair giving her an angelic appearance.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

As they're was a lot of people getting off the train station. At gourmet town central train station.

" komatsu, Aiko is this is your first time here?" Toriko ask

" no, I came here with my mom a few times" Aiko said " although my mom stopped coming here because I kept getting lost in town"

" yes, I decided I wouldn't come here until I was fully qualified " komatsu said

" Fully qualified?" Toriko and Aiko repeated

" aren't you the head chef of a 5star restaurant?" Toriko said

" but this town has the gourmet towers which contain the highest, 10 star restaurants " komatsu said as a lot of people walked by in a big crowd. " I'm only half fledged compared to that"

As the crowd slowly went.

"Still I bet you two are glad you came right?" Toriko said

" yeah! I'm really glad thanks Toriko-kun!" Aiko smiled brightly

" well, you went through the trouble of inviting me" komatsu said " But what's your reason for us coming to gourmet town?"

" I'm actually curious about that too" Aiko said

" Oh,that..." Toriko said as he turn " Aiko? komatsu?"

" Ah! So this is the full stomach Capital, Gourmet town?!" Komatsu Exclaimed as komatsu's and Aiko's eyes glittered in excitement at the scenery at so many buildings and glowing lights of advertisements.

" Oh! Komatsu look the Gourmet towers!" Aiko said

" Yeah, you can taste all the world's food there" Toriko said " the top floors are mostly made up of 10 star restaurants that turn down unfamiliar customers"

'Oh, so it's that kind of place...' Aiko though' I was actually excited to go there...'

" Course, if I introduce you two, even you could get in" Toriko said

" R-Really?" Komatsu said

" Can we go there now?" Aiko asked as her eyes glittered with happiness making Toriko slightly blush.

" well...we don't have any business there right now, so we'll go next time" Toriko said

" Awww..." Komatsu said as Aiko frowned a bit

" Okay Toriko-kun next time you better take me there!" Aiko said as he ruffled her hair.

" yeah, il take you anywhere you wanna go Aiko" Toriko said as she smiled

" it's been awhile Since I've been to the city" a familiar voice said

As they turn to see Zonge and his crew.

" yes,it's been a long time"

" Uh, this is our first time coming to a city"

" I've gone to plenty RPGs" Zonger said

" those are video games..."

" tongu-San!" Komatsu said

" I thought he was Zombie-San?" Aiko said

" it's not Zombie! It's not tongu! It's Zonge!" He said " Ah, it's you! How dare you leave me in Wul jungle!"

"With all the Wulstar sauce fruits there, I completely forgot you existed!" Komatsu said " I'm sorry!"

" you said something pretty cruel off hand, there" Toriko said

" you know Komatsu he's always honest" Aiko said

 **Meanwhile in some location**

"Do we still not have everybody?"kuromado ask as he ate a piece of shrimp

" we are still waiting for Sous chef grinpatch-sama, tommyrod-Sama and Elg of the 1st branch" yuu said

" Looks like the only sous chef not late is starjun-sama " jerry boy said " they don't apreciate your hard work, Kuromado-Sama "

" Head chef, the failure to Capture the jewel meat. That is what you called us here to discuss, isn't it?" Starjun said as his thoughts of that event re played in his head. " I take full responsibility "

" No, it was the GT robots efficiency that was at fault, the robot could not Fully convey your power, starjun-sama " joe joe said

" Seriously, you guys have gotta make those things better" Cedre said " I can't have any fun doing my work like that"

" Cedre-sama's power was used fully by the robots efficiency and was decisively defeated by Sani, I believe" joe joe said

" Shut up, joe joe!" Cedre exclaimed

As starjun's fist hit the table causing the plates to be high up.

" it is not a problem of the robots performance " starjun said " it is because I tested toriko's power "

As all of the food was being sucked away towards grinpatch.

" Grinpatch-sama!"

" I know what ya mean!" Grinpatch said " that feeling of wanting to test toriko's true power. His level of growth when his cells overcame that wall was abnormally high and that woman that he was with her power is unique a strong glow in her hands they even did this to my straw" he showed them the broken straw " that guy and that woman may someday make it to the gourmet world"

' woman? Could he mean the one that I met to get the jewel meat?' Starjun though of her ' her power is unique...maybe if I can get her to work for us...I just need a plan...'

" Grin, you ran into Toriko? And what do you mean a woman with a unique ability?" Kuromado said

" Don't know her name" Grinpatch said

" then what of the recovery of the GT robot?"Kuromado said

"I didn't see one of those anywhere" grinpatch said as he sat down in his seat " But I captured some BBcorn instead"

" Well, Fine Anyhow the failure to gain the jewel meat is painful" kuromado said " When the gourmet cells inside us grow to a certain degree, they are sure to break down the walls and when those walls are broken, the cells achieve evolution, The jewel meat was an ingredient that would have broken down our walls. If we had obtained it, the number of the Bishokukai members that could enter Gourmet world may have increased. The entrance into Gourmet world. That indicates that God will soon be appearing in the Gourmet World. The pinnacle of all ingredients in this world that is said to have the power to control everything, God. but the jewel meat is not the only ingredients that will break down walls! Search for them! So the Boss can obtain God and control all the worlds ingredients search! For the ultimate ingredients!"

" This may sound Foward, But there is an ingredient I have in mind" yuu said

" What is it? That ingredient?" Kuromado asked

"The soup thawed from the ice continent" yuu said

 **Back with Toriko, Aiko and Komatsu**

" we will now check your Gourmet ID"

As Toriko slipped in his ID card as he walked through the gate as Aiko and Komatsu did the same.

" So you even need identification to enter the Town?" Komatsu said " Do you want anything to drink? I'm kinda thirsty"

" yeah I'd like some" Aiko said as she stood in front of the machine with Komatsu

"It's my treat" Komatsu said

" are you sure? That's a 3 star vending machine" Toriko said

As the two looked as they gasped.

" 100,000?! So expensive!" Komatsu exclaimed

" that's way too much for a soda machine!" Aiko said

" the more stars there are, the more valuable the drink it sells are" Toriko explained

" is it really okay for them to just leave high class drinks and ingredients on the street like this?" Komatsu ask

"What if someone breaks the machine?" Aiko ask

" that's why they have a strict security system set up" Toriko said

" let me go dammit! What the hells a Gourmet ID? Stop jabbering about stuff I don't understand!" Zonge said as security grabbed him

" if you don't have a card, please pay the admission fee."

" Admission fee?" Zonge said " who do you think I am? You country bumpkins!"

' making such a big fuss...' Aiko though as she pitied the security guards

" Hey komatsu! Aiko! Come on" toriko said

As they turn and walked as they saw toriko pointing at the Soda machine

" the vending machines with no stars in them are cheap" toriko said

" 10 yen! So cheap!" Komatsu exclaimed" And look how much they give you!"

" Ooh they have that lemonapple tea!" Aiko said looking at the machine " But it's a lot to drink, oh toriko-kun you wanna share one?"

" Y-Yeah that sounds nice" toriko said as he slightly blushed

" this is really is the Full stomach capital Gourmet town!" Komatsu said as he drank his giant soda "Speaking of which I'm already full because of this, in fact it's downright hard to carry"

" Here toriko-kun " Aiko said handing him her drink " I can't drink anymore there's half of it if you want it"

" Yeah, thanks Aiko" toriko said as he drank the soda as he finished it ' it's the second time that happened...' He though

" step on up!" A vendor said catching toriko's and Aiko's attention." Try a mystery bird Gerold kebab!"

" Ooh looks tasty!" Toriko said

" yep! I wanna try some" Aiko said

" oh, toriko would you and your friend would like a plate?" The vendor said

" What? A plate?" Toriko said

' hehe it's always food with him' Aiko though as she giggled

" itadakimasu" toriko said as he took a bite of the giant meat kebab " Yum!"

" that's an...interesting way of eating" Komatsu said

" well it's toriko-kun's way of eating" Aiko said

" Oh yeah, let me try it with some wulstar sauce fruit" Komatsu said adding the spice in the gourmet spicer as he added it to the meat as he ate it. " delicious!"

" Gimme some too!" Toriko said as komatsu used the gourmet spicer on toriko's giant toriko took a bite of the meat. Yum! The taste is even Richer now! You gotta try some Aiko!" As he held out the giant kebab as aiko took a bite as her eyes glittered.

" YUM! This is so good komatsu!" Aiko said As they saw toriko eat the entire kebab at full speed.

" you ate it all on your own!" Komatsu exclaimed

" Oh...toriko-kun" Aiko said as she sigh

" Komatsu, could you get me some Gari from the Gari box?" Toriko ask

" you meant this?" Komatsu said

" yeah that's the one" Aiko said

" while between stores, using the taste-erasing ginger, Gari, you can reset the taste in your mouth from the previous store while you're going to the next one" Toriko explained

" here you go" Komatsu said handing him the plate

" oh, thanks" Toriko said as he took a bite of the Gari

" they ran out of plates Ai-chan but you can have some of mine if you want" Komatsu said

"Okay thanks Komatsu" Aiko said but before she could take the Gari Toriko held out the other piece of Gari in front of Aiko

" Have some of mine" Toriko said

" Thanks Toriko-kun" Aiko said as Toriko slightly blushed as he fed her the Gari as he slightly smiled looking at Aiko.

' Does Toriko-San like Ai-chan? oh now that I think about it...the times that Ai-chan almost got hurt he protected her...Toriko-San looked really mad when that robot held Ai-chan...' Komatsu though as he glanced at the two.

" they sure have some nice services for free, don't they?" Komatsu said

" yep it comes really handy" Aiko said

" Okay, wanna head to the next shop?" Toriko said

" yes!" Aiko and Komatsu said

As they went to a few shops.

" All right, here's your shakure Ramen"

" Oh,itadakimasu" Toriko said as he drank the broth " yum"As Komatsu and Aiko ate the ramen.

" jiggly soft noodles combined with a rich soup taken from a shakurenodon!" Komatsu said

" it's so good! I really like it! What about you Toriko-kun? " Aiko said as she and Komatsu saw a few bowls piling up at toriko's seat.

" N'other one!" Toriko said

" here you are"

As he ate it at full speed " N'other one!" He said

" here"

" It's like Wanko soba" Komatsu said " right Ai-chan... Huh?"

" another please!" Aiko said as Komatsu saw a few bowls piled up at her side.

After a while and a lot of Ramen later

" that comes to 5.25 million yen"

" 5.25 million?!" Komatsu and Aiko said

' I know I only ate a few bowls Oh...yeah it's Toriko-kun...but it was really good ramen I can't blame him' Aiko though

" put it on the card" Toriko said holding out the card as they left the shop Aiko noticed a sign that the shop was closed due to an exhaustion of stock.

" let's get some sushi next, Komatsu! Aiko!" Toriko said

" O-Okay!" Komatsu said

" Yeah! I'm in the mood for sushi!" Aiko said

As they went to a conveyer belt sushi shop.

" this really is the treasure of the sea" Toriko said as he ate the sushi as every plate passed by him he kept eating all of it. " this place has the most sushi toppings in all of Gourmet town "

" I realized that, but could you please let some sushi get to me? You let Ai-chan have a few" Komatsu said

" here Komatsu" Aiko said as she swiftly handing a few pieces of sushi to Komatsu as he smiled

" thanks Ai-chan" he said ' now that I see it Toriko-San always shares a bit of his food to Ai-chan...maybe he really likes Ai-chan...I wonder if she knows' Komatsu though as he glanced at the two eating sushi together.

" that comes to 12.64 million yen"

" we're into eight digits now!" Komatsu exclaimed

" that's...way too much" Aiko said

" put it on the card" Toriko said

As they left the sushi restaurant

" my stomach's finally awake" Toriko said " let's keep this going!"

" okay! I feel like having takoyaki!" Aiko said

 **Meanwhile** **with** **Tina**

"It's said that the number of visitors in gourmet town each day is over 25 million people. And that's today's Gourmet news" Tina said

" tired, Tina-kun?" A voice said through the sound system

" department chief?" Tina said

" that department camera you brought outside...it apparently was not returned. You take it upon yourself to go on a business trip, didn't record a scoop, and to top it off, have yet to return the camera."

" Uh, About the camera...it was sort of...got smashed and broke..." Tina said

" broke?! That's troubling. sincerely troubling"

" did he come here purely for the sake of yelling at me?" Tina muttered " I have a mountain sized portion of being pissed off."

"The mike picked all that up"

"Er,not..." Tina said trying to come up with something "I was just kidding really!"

" now I have a mountain sized portion of being pissed off."

 **Meanwhile** **with** **Sani**

As he was using his helicopter

" this beaut'ful Airframe! " Sani said " These beaut'ful controls...its great. Truly great!"

As the screen popped up to see rin calling him

" Big brother, where are you right now?" Rin ask

"Rin! I'm on my way to the Country of healing" Sani said

" Yeah, well, I wanna use that helicopter to go play at toriko's house" Rin said " So hurry and get back here!"

"Huh? This is my beaut'ful Mach speed helicopter!" Sani said " And about that Toriko, I heard he invited Aki on some trip somewhere" ' Although I don't like the idea of Aki going somewhere with Toriko...I have to respect Aki's choices to who go out on trips...until I marry her...oh Aki I have plans for us the next time I see you!' Sani though as he smiled

" Anyhow, he's probably eating something! " he said ' And Aki...I wonder if she's havin' fun...' He though

 **Back** **with** **Toriko,** **Aiko** **and** **Komatsu**

" Great king Octopus takoyaki" Komatsu said " this was a good choice Ai-chan"

" yep! It's so good! The outside is crunchy and the inside is thick and gooey" Aiko said as she happily ate the takoyaki.

" hm? Bishokuya?" Toriko said

" huh there's another too" Aiko said

" it looks like there are a lot of really fired up ones around" Toriko said " same with that guy I saw before, I wonder if something's up?"

" Oh yeah, what was your reason for coming to Gourmet town exactly?" Komatsu ask

" yeah, I'm meeting somebody. We have time left..." Toriko said as he glanced at Aiko as she wore jeans and a sleeveless light purple shirt. " Hey Aiko where I'm meeting that person it's sorta a formal"

" You could've told me that before we left so that's why you guys are wearing suits" Aiko said as she sigh but she smiled " That means I get to dress shop in this town! I saw one nearby here that I really like!" As turn to Komatsu and Toriko " you guys wait right there il be back in a bit!"

As she happily left to the nearest clothing store

" hehe Ai-chan gets a bit excited when it comes to these things " Komatsu said

" yeah..." Toriko said as he lightly smiled

' that look...he always has that look when ai-chan leaves for a moment...I think Toriko-San might like Ai-chan romantically...But maybe I'm thinking too much...then again Ai-chan is always nice to everyone she meets..if Toriko-San likes Ai-chan romantically then I support them...' Komatsu though as they ate their takoyaki after around twenty minutes later.

"W-whoa Ai-chan?!" Komatsu said

" Aiko?!" Toriko said as he stared at Aiko ' she looks so beautiful ' he though

" U-um so how do I look?" Aiko said as she wore a Red Dress with a black ribbon around her waits with a sweetheart neck line the length fell around a few inches lower from her knees as she had black flats on as she wore the locket that Toriko gave her as she gave a small twirl at both men as she smiled " this was the dress that I saw at the store, I was lucky they had a sale today...um guys?"

" ah, Sorry Ai-chan you look great" Komatsu said

" Toriko-kun?" Aiko said as she looked at Toriko

' What should I say? come on she asked you a question!' Toriko though as he opened his mouth " you look great" he said ' Gah! Great?! Why did I say that?! More like beautiful! Why couldn't I say that instead!' As Aiko smiled brightly at him making him blush a bit.

" thank you Toriko-kun, Komatsu " Aiko said " so where are we going next?"

" don't know we still got time left" Toriko said

" in that case, I have somewhere I'd like to go" Komatsu said

"what? A gourmet department store?" Toriko said as they walked inside " I don't care about a place where there's nothing to eat"

" Oh..." Aiko said as she held the locket as she had a slight sad look on her face

' Ah! I'm such an idiot come on say something! Don't let her think you don't care!' Toriko though as he mentally cursed himself. He really didn't want to see Aiko sad so he just though of the first thing he could do.

" I...uh I didn't mean it like that Aiko! It's just I didn't have any reason to go in until I saw that locket that's when I though of you! " Toriko said as he wished that she believes him he didn't want to start on the wrong foot as he panicked on the inside.

" I believe you Toriko-kun" Aiko said as she smiled " you wouldn't go there unless you had a reason like you said"

' I'm safe! I was worried for a minute! I gotta be careful of what I say I don't want Aiko to be sad or mad at me...I have to be careful ' Toriko though

" look, kuribou pots!" Komatsu exclaimed as he looked in the glass case "you can boil things at thousands of degrees inside these pots and they won't melt!"

" hey look they've got gourmet spicers too " Aiko said

" Melk kitchen knives!" Komatsu said " Original knives done by Sharpener Melk!"

" you're like a boy looking at Shiny trumpets" Toriko said " Can't you just buy one?"

" I can't " Komatsu said " Even cheap ones are 1 million, for someone like me that's totally..." Then the display case opened where the knives were.

" I think I'll take all of those"

" understood sir" the employees said

" W-What?" Komatsu said

" Huh?" Aiko said ' all of those knives?...that's really expensive' she though

" And could you get the shelf of Kuribou pots too?" The old man said as he pouted his finger at the other merchandise " And that and This...this is too much pain, just get all of it."

" Amazing..." Komatsu said as they looked at the boxes being piled up at the carts " What a hearty shopping."

" that's not just buying a lot, it's buying a fortune" Toriko said

' that's a lot of stuff...I guess the old man has cash to burn...but still I wonder if he's buying that many things maybe it's for a restaurant around here?' Aiko though

" Okay, Wanna get going?" Toriko said

" there's still one thing I want to see" Komatsu said

" Then hurry it up" Toriko said

" Ah okay!" Komatsu said as he immediately ran

" hey wait up Komatsu!" Aiko said as she followed him

' Aiko looks really different in that dress...I usually see her in simple dresses but in that one...I can't take my eyes off of her...And she's wearing the gift that I got her...I really can't describe this feeling but I really like it...' Toriko though

Then there was a scream as he looked over to see a few people dressed as ninjas as security chased after them.

" A gang of Gourmet Robbers?" Toriko said

" Stop!" The Guard yelled as the robbers kept running.

" Komatsu look out!" Aiko said as she pushed him out of the way as the robbers ran and grabbed her.

" Ai-chan!" Komatsu shouted

" Come any closer and this girl gets it!" The thieve said holding Aiko hostage.

" Ai-chan!" Komatsu yelled

" Aiko!" Toriko yelled

" Toriko-kun..." Aiko said as she tries to move a bit.

" stay still!" The thief said " hey Don't come any closer! get back!"

" Hey, let her go" Toriko said as he walked pass the guard

" Stop! don't you care what happened to this woman?" The thief said

" I don't wanna repeat myself again let her go" Toriko said a bit darkly " if you know what's good for you"

" Toriko-kun..." Aiko said ' this is a different side of him I haven't seen before...maybe he gets too protective towards his friends...' She though

" Toriko? You mean that Bishokuya Toriko guy?" The thief said

" Th-This Ain't good, man! Let's beat it!" As the thieves ran still holding Aiko hostage.

" Hey, Wait!" Toriko yelled as he chased after them

" Ai-chan!" Komatsu yelled as he followed.

" Let me go!" Aiko said as she struggled " let go Dammit!"

" hold still!"

" Hold up! I'm coming Aiko!" Toriko yelled

" we've got a principal about never Giving things back once we've taken them!" The thief said

" that's stupid!" Aiko said as Toriko then landed knocking the other two thieves out cold as the leader still held Aiko as he jumped through the elevator.

" Ai-chan!" Komatsu said as he tries to keep up with Toriko

" Wait, Dammit! All I'm telling you is to let her go!" Toriko yelled as he jumped holding onto the elevator as the thief was on top. " Don't you ever give up!"

As the thief ran in different directions

" it's Toriko " a few people said

" Ain't that Toriko?"

" Toriko-San! " Komatsu said as he ran looking for Toriko and Aiko as he noticed Toriko as he finally caught up to him.

" Dang, I lost him! " Toriko said " Dammit! Aiko!"

" Toriko-San" Komatsu said ' he looks really angry...' Komatsu though

" I know this place inside out" the thief said

" I'm telling you to let me go if you know what's good for you!" Aiko said as she struggled

" just shut up!" The thief said as he ran as there was an elder woman blocking his path." Outta my way!"as she took her cane hitting the thief. As Toriko and Komatsu heard the sound.

" Geez, how unruly" the elder woman said as Aiko was free as she smooth her dress

" Ow...finally free" Aiko said " another minute I would've either burned him or worse"

" are you alright?" The elder woman ask

" yeah, I'm fine thank you" Aiko said

" Ai-chan!" Komatsu said

" Aiko!" Toriko said as he ran towards her giving her a hug " are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to get you. I'm glad you're okay"

" T-Toriko-kun you're Hugging me too tight!" Aiko said " I'm fine"

" are you sure Ai-chan?" Komatsu ask

" yeah, I'm fine a second longer I would've got free from the thief" Aiko said

" it's good that you're okay "the elder woman said

"oh... G-Granny Setsu!" Toriko said

" You're late, Toriko" setsuno said " I already finished all my preparations "

" Granny Setsu?" Komatsu said

" Sorry, as you can see, we got wrapped up in a little mishap" Toriko said as he let go of Aiko.

" Toriko-San, Who is this person?" Komatsu ask

" Komatsu you're a chef so it's natural that you know her" Aiko said

" Y-you don't mean?" Komatsu said as his eyes widen.

" yep one of the only four Gourmet human national treasures " Toriko said

" N-No way..." Komatsu said " the legendary chef...Setsuno-Sama..."

" Hey, now there's no need to attach "Sama" she said " call me setsuno "

" she has such a strong friendly affinity. " Komatsu said " No, I can't talk like I'm classmates with a Human National Treasure "

" Who're classmates?! Don't act so familiar!" Setsuno yelled

" that's the bad part?" Komatsu said

" it's okay just call her Granny Setsu" Toriko said

" don't go all starry eyed Komatsu" Aiko said

" Toriko, you're really not proper" setsuno said

" But I'm dressed up in a suit and everything..." Toriko said as he fixed his tie before they knew it in a flash his hair style change to a pompadour.

" There we go" setsuno said

" what the hell's this?!" Toriko exclaimed

" A proper appearance starts from the feet up" she said

as she looked at Aiko " and I think for you young lady" as she quickly changed Aiko's hairstyle instead of leaving her hair long it was now in pigtails.

" Huh?" Aiko said

" Oh you look so nice!" Setsuno said as Aiko looked at the reflection as Aiko smiled

" I like it! It's much better now like this!" Aiko said

" but this is my head!" Toriko said " and what's with this hairstyle?!"

" I really like it. I feel like I'm falling in love" setsuno said in a nostalgic way

" Cut that out!" Toriko said as he fixed his hair as Aiko giggled " it's not funny Aiko!"

" I have no intention of making food for people who don't know their manners" setsuno said " Today's reservation is cancelled "

" my apologies " Toriko said as he appeared with his hair in a pompadour style again " is this satisfactory?" As Aiko tries to hold in her laugh as she covered her mouth

" you're quite a looker Toriko " setsuno said

" So are you Granny Setsu. You have quite the pretty face and have Max attention to detail." Toriko said as he walked next to setsuno as Aiko stood next to Komatsu.

" What...is this?' Komatsu said

" I don't know but it's too funny!" Aiko said as she giggled

" Come with me to buy something " setsuno said

" What're you Grinning about Komatsu?" Toriko said

" it's just, it's setsuno-San " Komatsu said as his eyes glittered " She breeds light eels, She was the first person to handle a puffer whale fish without it becoming poisonous and she has tons of other food accomplishments and I'm actually meeting her...and I'm even getting to go to her restaurant!"

" Aww you're starstruck! It happened to me the first time when I met her too" Aiko said " her Cooking really is good!" As she smiled excitedly as she giggled wanting to try setsuno's cooking again.

" But good job getting a reservation " Komatsu said

" I had to wait four years" Toriko said

" four years?" Komatsu said

" hmm my reservation is next year I really hate waiting but it's worth it" Aiko said " it's only cause she opens her shop once a month"

" it's not once a month it all depends on the mood" setsuno said

" it depends on your mood?!" Komatsu exclaimed

As the four of them took a train to go to setsuno's restaurant

" I see, so you're a chef?" Setsuno said

" yes. I work as the head chef at Hotel Gourmet" Komatsu said

" An IGO hotel, Eh?" Setsuno said " is ichi-chan doing well?"

" ichi-chan?" Aiko and Komatsu said

" the IGO's president " Toriko said

" P-President?" Komatsu said

" Granny Setsu and that old man go back a long ways" Toriko said

" we worked together when we were young" setsuno said

" you know that some Bishokuya look for the best chefs and the chefs look for the strongest Bishokuya to form combos with" Aiko said

" when he was young, the president used to be a famous Bishokuya might it be that the chef that formed a Combo with the president is...you, setsuno-San?" Komatsu ask

" Absolutely not" setsuno said

" okay forget that" Komatsu said as he face palmed.

" I was with a man name Jirou " setsuno said

" J-Jirou? You don't mean" Aiko said

" Knocking master Jirou?" Komatsu said

" oh you've heard of him?"She said

" I haven't just heard of him" Komatsu said " Jirou-San once saved us"

" oh is that right?" She said " Jirou would capture and I'd cook, we had a combo for quite a long time, we even went to Gourmet world together. We were even in love"

" So that's why my hair's like this" Toriko said " but why is Aiko's hair like that?"

" you think it looks bad?" Aiko said

" N-No you look great like that " Toriko said

" oh that was a hair style I had in my younger days" setsuno said " it's just so nice to see young people in love"

As Aiko blushed red as well as Toriko " W-were not like that!" Toriko said

" He's right were just friends!" Aiko said as she still blushed at setsuno's comment

" but Jirou saved your lives? really?" Setsuno said as she looked at Aiko and Komatsu

As the train stopped as they got off and walked

" your restaurant sure is far from the center of town, isn't it?" Komatsu said

" there are lots of chain restaurants owned by Granny Setsu in town " Toriko said

" But the setsuno statues they have all over them are embarrassing" Aiko said

" even so, Granny Setsu's shop has an income that even beats out the gourmet towers " Toriko said

" Amazing!" Komatsu said

" we're here this is my shop" setsuno said

Komatsu looked in front of him to see a gigantic castle like structure building

"It's huge! Isn't this a castle?!"Komatsu said " just what you'd expect for a Gourmet Human National treasure's restaurant."

" Komatsu what are you doing standing there?" Aiko said

"Hey, Komatsu come on!"Toriko said

He looked over to see that Setsuno, Aiko and Toriko were standing in front of a small building

"Over there" he said

Setsuno unlocked the doors and then flipped over the sign that said 'Shiin' to 'Wuahh'

"What does that mean" Komatsu asked

"Shin means that she's making preparations. Wuahh means she's currently raking in money" Toriko explained

"Wuahh has such an unpleasant meaning" Komatsu said

" well it's how you see it, for others it's normal " Aiko said

" okay let's go you three " setsuno said opening the door

As Komatsu and Toriko fixed their ties as Aiko smooth her dress to avoid getting it wrinkled

" Sorry for the intrusion...huh? It's pitch black" Komatsu said

" Granny Setsu? Do you need help with the lights?" Aiko ask as her hands lightly glowed

" no thanks Aiko-chan, the shop's been closed for half a year so the light bulb blew out." Setsuno said as she replaced the light bulbs. The room was then illuminated, "Welcome to the Setsuno Dining Hall"

As they looked around to see that everything was completely normal from the chairs to the cooking tools.

" it's normal" Komatsu said as he looked around

" of course it's normal Komatsu " Aiko said " you don't need the best tools to cook"

" making the ultimate cooking using tools you can get anywhere that's granny Setsu " Toriko said

" amazing. This is really amazing!" Komatsu said as his eyes glittered in excitement

" now then have a seat guests" setsuno said " I've got a special menu for you today "

" yeah" Toriko said

" that sounds so good!" Aiko said

" S-Special menu?" Komatsu said

" sit down Komatsu, Aiko have a seat over here" Toriko said as he pointed the chair next to him.

" okay " they said

As Toriko and Komatsu wrapped a napkin around their necks as Aiko put the napkin on her lap.

" Ready?" Toriko said " whatever happens after this, we won't be able to leave these seats, even if a meteorite falling on us won't be able to stop our meal"

" that's how good it's gonna be Komatsu" Aiko said

" well then you're in for a treat" setsuno said " the legendary soup, Century soup!"

' Century soup!' Aiko though ' I can't wait to try it! I'm glad that Toriko-kun invited me!'

 **there you have it guys il be posting another chapter soon theres still time to vote! so please leave a review. See you guys soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

" it'll take a little bit until the soup is done" setsuno said " how about I make some Garlic bird Oyakodon?"

"really?! Go right ahead granny setsu!" Toriko said

" Yeah! I don't mind! " Aiko said

As they saw setsuno making the dish at an incredible speed.

" Amazing! She's doing multiple jobs by herself easily" komatsu said " Even so she's doing them all carefully"

' hmm it reminds me the first time I came here' Aiko thought

 **Flash back**

" Aiko this is the place that I promised you we'd go if you were a good girl " a beautiful woman with short dark hair, bright blue eyes around her late thirties said as she smiled at the little brown haired girl around 10 years old.

" yay! I'm really hungry!" The little girl said as she held her mother's hand.

As the two went inside to be greeted by setsuno as the mother and daughter smiled.

" Ah yuri-chan" setsuno said " this must be your daughter"

" yes, Aiko this is setsuno, you can just call her granny setsu" yuri said

" okay! I'm really happy to be here! Can we eat now? I really wanna try your cooking granny setsu!" Aiko said happily as she sat down.

" My yuri-chan your daughter is very enthusiastic " setsuno said

 **end of flash back**

" Aiko? Here have some water" Toriko said as he held out a glass to her. As she snapped out of her thoughts.

" Oh thank you Toriko-Kun" Aiko said accepting the glass.

" delicious! What is this water?" Komatsu ask " it feels like air and it goes down so easily!"

" it's water sprung from Aqua mountain " Toriko said

" it's known as Air Aqua" Aiko said

" that's amazing! serving this kind of high class water as drinking water?" Komatsu said " I should expect nothing less from setsuno dining hall, and the menu is entirely made of high class ingredients "

" yeah... Setsuno's full course is...for the Hors d'Oeuvre Hundred Leaf Clover Crispy Fried Sesame Tofu , For the Soup Magma Consomme Stew, for the Fish Dish King Land Shark Grilled Sushi, for the Meat Dish Ashurasaurus Roast, for the MainDish E.T. Rice Balls, for the Salad Grana Lettuce Caesar Salad, for the Dessert Oasis Melon Sherbert, And for the Drink Doham Spring Sake." Toriko said " they're all foods cooked with knocking master Jirou's full course "

" those are all world class aren't they?" Komatsu said

" Supplying the ingredients for my full course is quite difficult " setsuno said " I don't usually serve it, not unless I request Jirou-chan to get it "

" Paradise rice!" Komatsu said

" oh she's adding seasoned algae!" Aiko said

" And it's a top-class kind!" Komatsu said " look Ai-chan! The egg with ten yolks in it! The ten yellow egg! Isn't it incredible, Toriko-San? Ai-chan?" As he looked over to see Toriko drooling as Aiko held a handkerchief trying to stop Toriko from drooling.

" Toriko-kun! Youre drooling too much!" Aiko said

" I can't help it it looks so good!" Toriko said to her

" here you go, all done" setsuno said serving them " Garlic Bird Oyakodon "

" itadakimasu!" They said

As Komatsu took a bite of it as his eyes glittered " the garlicky taste of the Garlic bird and the sweet flavor of the ten yellow egg mixed with moist paradise Rice, it's an indescribable deliciousness!"

" Ohh it's so good! Granny setsu this is even better than the last time!" Aiko exclaimed as she took another bite.

" Granny setsu! Seconds, please!" Toriko said

" you sure ate it fast" Komatsu said

" Komatsu it's Toriko-kun that were talking about" Aiko said " As usual you make a big mess on your face Toriko-kun" as she leaned over to clean his cheek as he slightly blushed " try savoring it a bit more it's better when you savor the things you eat" as she smiled thinking back when she was a kid.

" Anyhow, this Oyakodon I think I smell a hint of sesame chestnut in it" Komatsu said

" Quite an attention to detail you've got there!" Setsuno said " I added a tiny bit of crushed sesame chestnut in my soup stock"

" I'm learning a whole lot" Komatsu said

As Aiko ate her food ' hmm it kinda reminds me of when I was little' she though

 **Flash back**

" here you are" setsuno said serving the dish to yuri and Aiko as they ate it

" Yum! This is so good! hey granny setsu! Wouldn't a seven flavor herb would go well with this too?" Little Aiko said

" that's an interesting notion" setsuno said " yuri, your little girl has a good palette and she's very observant of these things well I guess she does take after her mother"

" well She's still learning granny setsu " Yuri said happily as she smiled at her daughter.

" your daughter with that special power, together with the qualities of imagination and eroticism" setsuno said

" granny setsu!" Yuri exclaimed " you didn't have to say the last part!"

" mommy what's Eroticism?" Little Aiko said as she tilted her head " what does it mean?"as she ate

" il tell you when your older" yuri said as Little Aiko pouted as she went back to her meal.

 **End of flash back**

" She means you've got talent for Erotic cooking, Right?" Toriko said as Aiko snapped out of her thoughts as she could only listen to most of the conversation.

" What on earth kind of cooking is that?" Komatsu ask

" I don't know Granny setsu said the same thing to me" Aiko said " Erotic cooking? I don't think I can pull that off" as she ate the Oyakodon as Toriko looked at her as he though of what Aiko said as a few thoughts went by his head as he blushed.

' Gah! Why do I keep thinking of that!' Toriko though ' But she looks so cute an innocent like that...ah I gotta control myself!' As he fidget in his seat.

" Toriko-kun are you okay? You seem flustered" Aiko said as she was concern about him.

" I-I'm fine!" Toriko said as he slightly blushed

" okay done My special menu Century Soup!" Setsuno said As she uncovered the lid.

" This is.." Toriko said

" The legendary sou...Eh, huh?" Komatsu said " um...it's empty, setsuno-San"

" Komatsu is it really empty?"Aiko said as she looked " look closely"

" Aiko-chan is right. Is the level of transparency so high that you can't see it?" Setsuno said " you can smell it can't you?"

As Toriko smelled the aroma from the pot as Aiko closed her eyes smelling the aroma.

" uncountable ingredients Suddenly leaped into my head!" Toriko said " all those ingredients are condense into soup stock!?"

As they heard a commotion outside as Aiko opened her eyes still inhaling the aroma as she smiled.

" looks like it's getting rowdy outside" setsuno said "but you can't blame them. They're smelling a legendary soup after all"

" yeah the aroma is intoxicating all of those ingredients in a clear broth" Aiko said as she blushed putting her hands on her cheek.

" now here you are. Bon appetite " setsuno said

" itadakimasu " they said

" I can't take it any longer" Toriko said " what a clear soup"

'Despite being transparent like water. There's a rich taste' she though

" So how's the century soup?" Setsuno ask

"Even though lots of different ingredients are packed into the stock, it's not heavy at all"Toriko said" the feeling of it going down the throat is refreshing, I've never had a soup like this before!"

"How about you Komatsu? Aiko?" He asked the two as they stayed quiet. " what's up Komatsu? Aiko?"

" ah sorry Toriko-kun" Aiko said " I kinda got lost in the soup"

" the taste was so moving that I got immersed in it" Komatsu said

" So what do you think of the soup?" Toriko ask

" it was earth shatteringly delicious!" Komatsu said " thank you so much setsuno-San for such wonderful soup!"

" it's really good granny setsu!" Aiko said

" I'm glad to hear it" setsuno said

"The only ingredient I knew in there was Silk Bird Remnants though, am I right?" Komatsu asked

'What? After a few mouth fulls he got one of the ingredients'Setsuno thought

" hmm in this soup there's Motor Onions in it " Aiko said as she tasted the soup

"And there are Mineral Coconuts in it too, right" Toriko said

"Oh that's it I thought there was some taste I knew there" Komatsu said, "just what'd I expect from Toriko-san, and Ai-chan"

' I expect no less from the girl after all she's Yuri-Chan's daughter but the other two' setsuno though

" Komatsu I'm sure you noticed it too..." Aiko said

" yeah it feels like something is missing" Komatsu said

"You mean with its ingredients" Toriko asked

"I'm not really sure" Komatsu said as he looked at his soup

" it needs something to bring it all together...but what?" Aiko said as she looked at the soup.

Setsuno smiled as she looked at the three

"Komatsu-kun,Aiko-chan, Toriko-kun, please come with me, I'll show you around my preparation kitchen " she asked

"Your kitchen?!" The three yelled

"The kitchens is in a different place?!"Komatsu said

" Yeah! We get to go to her kitchen!" Aiko said " I can't wait to see it again!" As she got up to follow setsuno.

" before that granny setsu!" Toriko said as Aiko and setsuno turn " can we eat the rest of this soup?" Toriko said as he drooled a bit as he held the pot.

" And can we eat other things after?" Komatsu said

" Hurry up" setsuno said as Aiko giggled at the two men as setsuno opened the latch on the follow revealing a staircase. " now then just down here"

" So there's a kitchen downstairs?" Komatsu said

" it's my first time hearing about it too" Toriko said

" then let's get a move on guys!" Aiko exclaimed as she went downstairs.

" the upstairs kitchen is just a place for the finishing touches on the cooking" setsuno said " My Dining hall the setsuno Dining hall is actually mostly space for preparation " as she turned on the lights of her kitchen.

" Amazing!" Komatsu Exclaimed " This is the setsuno Dining halls Kitchen?!"

" who woulda thought there'd be a place like this in the basement!" Toriko said

" granny setsu, this place got a bit bigger the last time I was here" Aiko said " did you remodel the last few years?"As setsuno nod at aiko's question.

" this is where you do all the preparatory cooking?!" Komatsu said

" I think you probably understand, Komatsu-kun" setsuno said " you could say that the quality of cooking mostly depends on the preparation, this kitchen is underground, so customers can't see it but it's the most important place supporting the shop, normally only staff are allowed in, though"

" thanks for letting us see it granny setsu" Aiko said smiling

" thank you so much granny setsu. For showing us such a precious..." Komatsu said as he was interrupted by a giant monkey shouting at the wall scaring Komatsu as he almost fell over the railing as Aiko and Toriko grabbed him pulling him up.

" Come on, man" Toriko said

" Komatsu it's only normal that there's live ingredients here" Aiko said

" But I didn't think there'd be wild beasts here!" Komatsu exclaimed

"the spa monkey it's soaked in hot water with yuzu and preserved at exactly 42 degrees" Toriko said " creating the ultimate refreshing Japanese style soup stock"

" the heat retaining mechanism isn't working right" setsuno said looking the the temperature " and that handles been a little stick lately"as she glanced at Toriko

" out of the way Komatsu, Aiko be careful take a step back" Toriko said as he jumped up " **2 REN KUGI PUNCH!** " As the knob moved releasing warm water to the spa monkey.

" Uh, do you Normally adjust that, setsuno-San?!" Komatsu ask " just who are you really? Wait is this for the century soup stock too?"

" not at all" setsuno said

" okay wrong again" Komatsu said as he raised his hands up

" the soup stock isn't this Komatsu it has various ingredients that's probably used in a trial and error until you find the right rich taste of the stock" Aiko said as she walked a bit

" looking closely, all of these are incredible ingredients " Komatsu said as he looked around

" look! Peach potatoes!" Aiko said " I learned that the skin is so slippery that it takes as much time to peel one peach potato as it does one taro potato, they're really hard ingredients to handle if you know the method that is"

" that's Gori scallion!" Komatsu said " their cut ends have an adhesive effect, so if you don't cut hundreds of them, they won't come apart, I see The reason Setsuno-San only comes to the restaurant once a month is because the preparation takes such a large amount of time "

" that's wrong Komatsu-kun " setsuno said as she appeared in front of Komatsu scaring him as Aiko sigh as setsuno took a rope that was attached to the ceiling as she yelled while she swung to the other side of the balcony. " Come over here, hurry!"

" is there any point to crossing like that?!" Komatsu ask as Toriko gave a Tarzan yell making Aiko giggle at his action as he swung to the other side.

" Maybe because it's fun!" Aiko as she held the rope " see you at the other side!" As she swung the rope as she gave a small yell as she made it to the other side safely. As Komatsu swung to the other side but he couldn't reach the balcony floor as Aiko and Toriko held his arm to bring him to the floor as they followed setsuno down to the stair case.

" U-um setsuno-San why is it you only open the shop once a month then?" Komatsu ask

" I told you it's the mood" setsuno said " but when I say mood I don't mean mine"

" what she means Komatsu it's the ingredients moods" Aiko said

" the ingredients mood?" Komatsu said

" Komatsu-kun do you cook thinking that the chef chooses the ingredients?" Setsuno ask surprising Komatsu as Aiko looked at them.

"if you think that you're only half a chef" setsuno said " I remember that you were like that Aiko-chan until you visited my restaurant with yuri-chan"

" yeah that really changed my way of cooking" Aiko said as she smiled

' who's yuri?' Toriko and Komatsu though

" Komatsu it's the other way around"Aiko said

"The ingredients chooses the customers and the chef" setsuno said

" the ingredients do?" Komatsu said

" Day to day I only ask how the ingredients moods are" setsuno said " whether the shop is open or closed all depends on the ingredients "

" Even though you do so much perfect preparation?" Komatsu said

" I think you'll understand someday, Komatsu-kun" setsuno said " okay we're here, this is where the century soup is prepared"as she was looking at Toriko,Aiko and Komatsu . They gasped as they looked at the gigantic pot that was before them that about the size of a large building

" it's huge!" Aiko said

" this is the pot the legendary soup is boiled together in?" Toriko said

"I've never seen such a big pot!" Komatsu said then saw Setsuno jump onto the top of the pot shocking, "Setsuno-san, really, who are you?!"

As Aiko and Toriko ran up to the staircase.

' okay...I think I should let Aiko go first...you have to be polite to girls right?' Toriko though as he glanced at Aiko.

" W-well ladies first" Toriko said as Aiko didn't move " Aiko aren't you going up?"

" Toriko-kun I can't believe you!" Aiko said as she pouted as she turn " did you forget that I'm wearing a dress!" As he blushed

" R-Right I'm sorry!" Toriko said ' gah! I'm such an idiot! Now she'll think I'm a pervert that I tried to look up at her dress! Stupid! Stupid!' He mentally cursed himself as he climbed up first.

"I'm not mad Toriko-kun and thank you for being polite" Aiko said Toriko felt a bit relieved that Aiko wasn't mad at him as she turn to look at Komatsu.

" Komatsu! Come on! " Aiko said " I'm not climbing up until you get here!"

" yes okay!" Komatsu said

As they climb up to the top.

" this is the century soup with the ingredients still in it?!" Komatsu said as his eyes glittered

" I'm surprised, even before being strained it's this transparent?" Toriko said

" it's so amazing it's so clear and it's glittering a bit" Aiko said

" that's because it has the lye boiled out of it continuously for a half year" setsuno said " but to be honest this soup is still incomplete " she said and then saw that the three weren't listening to her.

"It does have the ingredients Silk Bird remnants and Mineral Coconuts in it, like we thought" Komatsu said as he pointed out the ingredients

"There's Motor Onion in here, too just like you said Aiko What a lineup. This is awesome, Granny Setsu!"Toriko exclaimed

" ohh there's some seafood too" Aiko said

"It is isn't it. But to be honest, this soup is still incomplete." she repeated

" that's too bad granny setsu" Aiko said as she listened the second time " I wonder what ingredient. Is missing"

" Now that I look Closely there's German swordfish Bones in there too!" Komatsu said " it's said that the string smell and harsh taste of it doesn't stop for months!"

" but it has no smell at all!" Toriko said " awesome granny setsu!"

" guys it's great and all but didn't you listen! The soup is still incomplete!" Aiko shouted

" Eh?" Toriko and Komatsu said

" you're slow notice this stuff earlier " setsuno said

" What do you mean?"Komatsu asked

"Century Soup is something that originally comes from the natural world." Setsuno said as she stirred the pot

"Really!" Komatsu exclaimed

"That's the first I'm hearing of it" Toriko commented

" a soup made naturally hmm sounds good" Aiko said

"A long time ago, Jirou-chan fetched some for me. Just that one mouthful was so delicious I could never forget it. This is the soup I made trying to imitate that" Setsuno explained

" it's plenty delicious already, though..." Aiko said

" but you're saying it's still incomplete?" Komatsu said

" it's not in me to reproduce it perfectly " setsuno said as she still stirred the pot

" but it's delicious right Toriko-San?" Komatsu asked as he saw Toriko holding a bowl as he drank the soup.

" beyond delicious " Toriko said as he drank the soup from the bowl

" you're drinking too much, Toriko" setsuno scolded as Aiko giggled

" Do you think that the century soup in the natural world is even more delicious than this?"Komatsu asked

" I wonder it's hard to explain that taste" setsuno said " Komatsu-kun when you tasted this soup you said it was missing something, right the real deal needs another something and that taste is something I can't figure out no matter what I do"

" no I just said that impulsively, I mean I've never tasted the real thing or anything" Komatsu said

"Why do you think I brought you three to this kitchen?" Setsuno said getting the trio's attention, "Of any country's presidents, wealthy people and gourmets not one of them has given an opinion on my cooking. I've been charmed by you three's sense of taste and sensitivity. I thought that if it's you three, it might be possible to make this soup complete. I brought you here to show you what the components of the soup stock were in detail"

"But, I...Someone like me can't complete that." Komatsu said making Setsuno gently laugh

"Wouldn't you like to try it? The real Century Soup?" Setsuno said

"I want to try it!" Toriko and Aiko exclaimed

" is that right Toriko? Aiko-chan?" Setsuno said

" how about it komatsu?" Toriko ask " you wanna try the real soup, right?"

" yes! I'd like to taste it!" Komatsu said

" yeah it'll be a great adventure! The century soup!" Aiko said as she smiled

" the time is right the century soup only appears once every hundred years. That's why it's called century soup. Right now there's someone in town who knows about that information in detail. and bishokuya are gathering from all over the world wanting to get their hands on the soup" setsuno said " I'm sure you'd get hired in a heart beat Toriko take Komatsu-kun and Aiko-chan with you and go! Taste the real soup and make a magnificent century soup with those hands!"

" Yeah! I can't wait to try the real thing!" Aiko said as she smiled brightly

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon please leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

" it's this place Toriko-kun?" Aiko asked

" yep!" Toriko said

As they looked At the heavy lodge bar.

As Aiko and komatsu opened the door to see a heavily scarred blonde man wearing a white suit and a young man with chin length black hair that covered his right eye wearing an orange and purple outfit with orange wraps around his head and a crescent moon pendant attached to it, they were both in position to fight each other, then she noticed that everyone in the bar was looking at her and komatsu.

' I think we got in at a bad time...' Aiko though when she looked at the crowd Toriko opened the door as he had his regular hairstyle back.

" Sup?!"Toriko exclaimed

"Is that Toriko?!"

" the real one?"

"It's Toriko!"

" toriko's here!" They cheered

" looks like the charismatic mans shown up" the bartender said

" Sure takes me back, Heavy lodge" Toriko said " it's busy as always"

" that's amazing everyone knows you Toriko-San" Komatsu said

" yeah, he sure is famous Komatsu " Aiko said as she looked around the bar.

'Toriko the man that even the leader of us, the gourmet Knights take his hat off to ' the young man with chin length black hair though.

"Of course, he's one of the Bishokuya four heavenly kings, I took on one of the four Heavenly kings once, I though I was gonna be killed it was a man called Zebra I got all of these scars that day..." the blond scarred man said

" yo master haven't heard from you in a while" Toriko said as he took a seat at the bar. The man then placed a gigantic glass of beer in front of him

"Drink up Toriko. It's Enamel Beer" he said " how long's it been? I've been lonely!"

" I've had no lack of request for work recently, so I haven't been able to drop by" Toriko said

" don't be so cold. Work doesn't matter, just come on by!" He said then Toriko drank the beer, and then placed it back on the counter

"Another one!"Toriko said

"Man that was fast!" the man exclaimed

' hehe Toriko-kun is always like that he finishes everything in a blink of an eye' Aiko though as she giggled as she looked around the bar a bit

" what will you have little lady?" He asked Aiko

" Oh, um...do you have any lemonpeach tea?" Aiko asked as the bartender gave her the drink as Toriko and komatsu were talking to Zonge and the bartender as Aiko glanced at the other Bishokuya. ' hmm there's a lot of different Bishokuya here...I wonder about the location of the century soup...I know everyone has the same goal to get it...I just hope we're all in one piece...' She though as she looked at her glass.

" So master, how are the recent Bishokuya?" Toriko ask

" they're all Lukewarm " he said " I barely ever see anyone with the qualities you Four heavenly kings have"

" well if it's your judgement, Morijii, it can't be wrong" Toriko said as he drank his beer.

" master? Does he work as an intermediary between the Bishokuya and the clients?"komatsu ask

" yeah" Toriko said " he's got discerning eyes that can see through to a person's true power and talent, And he refers us Bishokuya "

" Toriko. I can see your level has drastically risen again" Morijii said

" you can tell?" Toriko said

" by the way, all the customers today seem to be pretty good" Morijii said " you got the same goal as them, right?"

" yeah, we came to take a request " Aiko said as she sipped her drink.

" From the guys on the other side of that door" Toriko said

As Aiko and Komatsu looked to the door to see a red carpet was rolled out and men in suits were running in and lining up.

" Everyone. Stop your meals! Presenting the chairman of the Gourdarake public company Mokkoi!"

" that man!" Aiko and komatsu said

" it's the old man who was buying a fortune at the department store" Toriko said

" il give you 10 billion yen to anyone who fulfills my request" Mokkoi said

' 10 billion?! That's a lot! I've had other jobs that weren't as much as this!' Aiko though

"Come to the harbor tomorrow " Mokkoi said " I won't refuse anyone who arrives"

" you're serious about that reward amount, right?"

" what a stupid question! Who do you think I am?" Mokkoi said " The century soup those that are up for the challenge, come with me" he then turned around and left while talking to his bodyguards that were following him

' I don't know why but I have a strange feeling about this capture...first we don't know where we're going...second the reward money...if it's priced this high it could mean it's dangerous place...but still...I don't want the money I just wanna try the soup...to know what's missing in granny setsu's soup...' Aiko though

" Be careful on your trip Toriko" Morijii said

" I'm sure we'll be okay" Aiko said

" um...Do you think it's okay for me to go with him and Ai-chan ?" Komatsu ask

" are you a Bishokuya?" Morijii ask as he looked at komatsu and Aiko

" ah, no I'm a chef my name is komatsu " komatsu said

" I work as a Bishokuya but I'm sorta a chef too my names Aiko " Aiko said

" a chef, Eh? I see" Morijii said as he looked at komatsu " it's odd, all these years looking at people heading out on journeys, there have been people I wanted to stop no matter what and then people like you that I want to push forward. go ahead and go"

" Y-Yes sir!" Komatsu said

" I bet your relieved komatsu" Toriko said

" You Aiko is it?" Morijii ask

" Y-yes?" Aiko said as Morijii looked at her

' this girl...there's something about her that's familiar...I don't know why...In terms of power it looks like she can handle herself...there's also some untapped power that she hasn't unlocked...maybe on this trip it might be unlocked' Morijii though

" you might have what it takes to this trip I'm sure you'll do fine" Morijii said

" yes sir! I was gonna go anyway since Komatsu and Toriko-kun were going" Aiko said as this made Morijii smirk as he glanced at Toriko.

" So is this your girlfriend? I gotta say Toriko you sure know how to pick the pretty ones" Morijii whispered to Toriko making Toriko slightly blush.

"It's nothing like that!Shes not my girlfriend!" Toriko said as he jumped ' at least not now until I find the right moment to tell her...' He though

" Come there's something I wanna show you" Morijii said

" okay" Toriko said

As they followed Morijii to the wine cellar as he opened a secret passage revealing a lot of different weapons and tools.

" Morijii sells items for Bishokuya " Toriko said

As Aiko and komatsu looked through the cases and various items.

" you better make sure you've got all the equipment you need" Morijii said

" these sure are expensive Knocking guns" komatsu said " right ai-chan? Ai-chan?"

" ohh this is a new knocking gun isn't it!" Aiko said holding the tool.

" Ai-chan look this is the one Coco-San used on the puffer whale!" Komatsu said " so expensive!"

' it's the same as Coco-kun?...I wonder how he's doing? that knocking gun would come in handy it's better being safe than sorry' Aiko though as she looked at the knocking gun " hey I'm Buying this!" Aiko said as she took the same knocking gun that Coco has.

" Oh, what's this?" Toriko said

" it's a gourmet stick" Morijii said " it's an item that gives you all the information about an ingredient"

" it might know something about the location of the Century Soup" Toriko said

' it might really come in handy in this trip and in any trip that I might go...' Aiko though

" il take it" Toriko and Aiko said simultaneously

A few moments later they were at a large ship in the harbor. As Aiko and komatsu looked at the white bag that they were given.

" what's this?' Komatsu ask as they opened it.

"They're suits" Aiko said as she looked at the skin tight suit ' a skin tight suit?...' Aiko though as she sigh ' I'd rather not...but I don't know where we're going...'

" now then gentleman " Mokkoi said " I'll now be telling you the location of the Century Soup, Our destination is Ice hell "

' ice hell! That place gives off intense cold that freezes anything and any living thing!' Aiko though as her eyes widen.

" it's also known as the Bishokuya refrigerator " Aiko mumbled

" it's said long ago when there was no refrigeration preservation technology Bishokuya would gather their full courses here to preserve them a legendary Continent"Mokkoi said " and there's a Multitude of ingredients stored in the ice mountain in the center, that ice releases a radiance like its displaying the ability of our predecessors. It is also known as the Gourmet show window, we know that it only melts once every hundred years find that century soup at all cost!"

as Aiko was still changing in the other room as Toriko and komatsu waited outside at the boat's surface. As a few birds flew by.

" Geez the rich's network of information sure is incredible " Toriko said as he changed into his suit that had orange lines.

" Yes and he even prepared something like these for us to defend against the cold" komatsu said as he wore his suit that had light green lines.

" lighter suits" Toriko said " the layers of materials rub against each other and the friction of heat preserves the high temperature throughout the suit"

" you're right I don't feel cold anymore!" Komatsu said as he lightly jumped as he stopped "I wonder why Ai-chan is taking so long?"

" I'm over here!" Aiko said as she walked a bit as she blushed she was not comfortable walking in the suit that has white lines as Toriko's eyes widened as he saw Aiko while noticing how the suit outlined her figure showing of her curves as well as other features which her normal clothes usually hid as he blushed. " I'm not used to wearing this. But it really is useful to protect us from the Cold..." As she hugged herself as she slightly blushed

' she's really is self conscious about her appearance...she looks so different in it..I can't take my eyes off of her...' Toriko though as he noticed a few other Men looking at Aiko. As Toriko tighten his fist ' I don't want them staring at my girl!...wait why did I think that? She's not my girl...well at least not yet...' As he glared at the other men as they looked away as Toriko looked back at Aiko as he smiled at her.

then they heard a clopping sound. Aiko looked over to see the young man that she saw at the tavern riding on horse.

" but unfortunately, there weren't any for use by horses" the young man said

" A-a horse?" Komatsu said

" A horse!" Aiko said as her eyes glittered at the horse

" hello Toriko-San. I am takimaru of the Gourmet knights " takimaru said

"Oh, the Gourmet Knights" Toriko chuckled, "with they're leader Aimaru at the heart they're a group that honors natural food. They are a few of them, but they're a bunch with supremely strong spirits."

" I like your horse! Can I pet him?" Aiko said making the young male look at her, and immediately blushed, quickly directing his gaze toward Toriko. As he let Aiko pet the white horse as she smiled as she left leaving Toriko talking to takimaru as she walked around the ship.

" no matter how much I try I can't get use to wearing this suit" Aiko muttered " I knew I should've bought that jacket I saw at the store..." As she heard an alarm sounding as she looked and ran to where Toriko and komatsu were when a sharcrocodile blocked her path.

" Really? A sharcrocodile?" Aiko said

 **Sharcrocodile (reptile beast) capture level 6**

" these guys make delicious sashimi" Toriko said " I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world itadakimasu!" He then quickly ran up the creature and punched it on it's underbelly, "Knocking complete" the creature tumbled back showing that Toriko had only hit it with his index finger.

"Amazing. He did Knocking with just his finger" Takimaru said and then saw that there were more Sharcrocodiles climbing onto the ship.

" great there's more of them?!" Aiko said That was when she noticed that all of the other Bishokuyas on the ship had started to charge towards the Sharcrocodile. She watched as all of the others used their weapons and saw that Zonge threw his axe at one, which had no effect and watched as he and subordinates ran away as she sigh wondering how they're still alive after everything that happened.

" Ai-chan! Look out!"Komatsu shouted

" huh?" Aiko said as she saw a few sharcrocodile around her as she cracked her knuckles. " I got this! **Reiki pyro punch**!" She said as fire formed in both her hands as she punched the sharcrocodile sending it flying. " yeah that's what I'm talking about!" As she noticed the blond scarred man that she saw at the bar a few feet away from her.

" Match-San" one of his subordinates said

As he quickly drew his sword " **Iai Sanmai Oroshi**!" He said as the sharcrocodile was cut in pieces.

" match-San"

" take care of the rest" match said

' that's some sword technique he's fast' Aiko though as she looked at takimaru as he was on his horse.

" **Sennuki Shot**!" Takimaru said as he hit all of the sharcrocodile around him.

" that's amazing he dislodge their bones" Aiko muttered as she stared at takimaru as she walked to where Toriko and komatsu were at.

" it'd take some real power of concentration to pull off that kind of technique " Toriko said " as one would expect of a member of the Gourmet Knights"

" Toriko-San! Ai-chan!" Komatsu said as he ran over " this has gotten really bad!"

" I though you'd be used to this much by now komatsu" Toriko said

" yeah, don't worry komatsu you'll get used to it, I got used to it when I was little" Aiko said that was when the boat shook and a gigantic eel like creature emerged from the water and roared

" I'm not used to it at all!" Komatsu shouted

" **3 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said as he hit the giant eel like creature sending it back to the water.

As everything seemed to settle down as Aiko let out a breath as she felt a bit relieved that the creatures were gone.

" Hey check it out everyone " Toriko said

" Could that be?" Komatsu said

" yes the continent of ice, ice hell" Mokkoi said

" it's huge!" Komatsu and Aiko said

" it's amazing isn't it Toriko-kun?" Aiko ask

" So we've gotta climb this?" Toriko questioned

" I think so if there's no other way" Aiko said

" I wish you food luck" Mokkoi said

" I've never been here before...it looks pretty but it can also be dangerous here" Aiko said " but I know it'll be worth it right Toriko-kun? Komatsu?" As she smiled

" yes!"Komatsu said as he smiled

" yeah Aiko " Toriko said as he ruffled Aiko's hair as she smiled

as they heard a large noise, Toriko, Aiko and komatsu looked up to see a large piece of an iceberg had fallen off and was heading towards the boat.

" Kya! Really a giant ice Boulder!"Aiko shouted

 **there you have it guys please leave a review. Il be posting another chapter soon see you guys soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

" A chunk of ice broke off and it's falling on us!"

As the ship started firing at the giant ice it didn't even make a scratch on the ice as it kept falling.

" Everyone run at the end of the ship! hurry up!" Aiko shouted

As almost everyone went to the back of the ship except as she looked around and saw that Match was holding his katana, ready to strike.

" Toriko-San! Ai-chan!" Komatsu cried

" Don't get flustered " Toriko said " stand back everyone " as he walked up front as everyone wondered what Toriko was up to as Aiko looked at toriko hoping that he'll be okay.

" **FLYING KNIFE**!" Toriko said as he threw his right arm out and sent a cut through the iceberg, he then lifted his left hand, " **FLYING FORK!** " creating a crack in the iceberg.

" just one more Toriko-kun!" Aiko said

" **5 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" He said as he hit the iceberg split in half and fell into the sea.

" The ice broke apart?!"Komatsu said

' well he's that strong! I was really worried!' Aiko though

" Flying knife and flying fork, I expected them to have powered up from before but...I guess they're still lacking in power" Toriko said " but my opponent is ice, the BBcorn was much tougher"

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu said as he ran

" Toriko-kun!"Aiko said as she followed Komatsu " that was amazing!" As she hugged him making him blush as he slightly smiled at her action.

" thanks Aiko" Toriko said as he ruffled her hair.

' Toriko-San looks really happy with Ai-chan' Komatsu though.

" Now then, from here you'll be transported by helicopter. They will carry you gentlemen to near the top of the ice shelf" Mokkoi said " after that you'll need to climb up with your own power. That is because helicopters and airplanes cannot land on ice hell, when you get there you'll understand why, we've lost many people at this point there's only one helicopter, but if we split into two camps there will be plenty of room for everyone to ride, we'll be getting ready to go soon!"

Everyone cheered as they were getting ready to go to Ice Hell.

"Okay Komatsu, Aiko lets go in the first camp" Toriko said

" okay" Komatsu said

" yeah that sound good Toriko-kun" Aiko said as she smiled brightly as he slightly blushed.

As they got on the helicopter as they had their supplies ready.

"That client Colonel-san sure is brave" Komatsu said as he waited with the rest of the Bishokuyas in the helicopter, "He came all the way into this danger zone with us"

" that's really risky for a client" Aiko said

"Don't you know sonny?" the old bishokuya right next to them said, "He had all those black suits around him. Those guys are gourmet SP. They've been selected from the best fighting forces gathered from all over the world Elite personal bodyguards"

"I see. So that's why Chairman Colonel was relaxed coming to a place like this, even with all the wild beasts" Komatsu said

"He didn't come" Toriko said getting the they're attention," Colonel didn't come"

" but he was there when the ice breaker with us, wasn't he? What are you talking about?" the man said and then left.

" Colonel-San didn't come?" Komatsu said

" what do you mean by that Toriko-kun?"Aiko asked

" it's not important right now Aiko" Toriko said as he ruffled her hair

" Ai-chan I have a question " Komatsu said as Aiko nod as Komatsu continued " Who's yuri? Back at the Dining hall setsuno-San mention someone name yuri is this yuri person a friend of yours?"

" No, Komatsu yuri was my mother she taught me how to cook as well as being a Bishokuya " Aiko said as she looked outside " oh hey look I think we're gonna land!"

 **Meanwhile back at the boat**

As they were a lot of men in suits unconscious as there was a man wearing a green helmet checking the pulse of one of the men. As he got up and walked forward into the hall as the mysterious man saw Mokkoi as he stared at the window.

" Are you with them too?" Mokkoi said not turning around " your wasting your time" as he turn " I'm not here, you're better off going to get the soup I'll give the reward on whomever gets it"

 **Back with Toriko and the others.**

" Aiko be careful in climbing this ice" Toriko said as komatsu was on his back as Aiko was behind Toriko as she climb up.

" okay!" Aiko said

' I barely feel the cold thanks to this suit...I can't shake off this uneasiness...why do I feel this way? I've been to other captures before and I never felt this way?' Aiko though ' I'm probably thinking too much...'

" Finally made it" Toriko said

" Amazing Toriko-San! Aiko-chan! We got here first!" Komatsu said

" it's only the first step Komatsu " Aiko said as she and Toriko climb up to see a ice blizzard hitting them.

"Cooold!"komatsu exclaimed

" Way too cold!"Aiko said

" Hey takimaru! Hurry up!"Toriko yelled

"don't get left behind takimaru-San!"Aiko yelled out

" Yes, I'm coming right now!"takimaru said

As komatsu and Aiko saw something as a large shadow appeared

" Ai-chan...T-Toriko-San " komatsu said " look in front of us!"

As the two looked at what komatsu said they were shocked to see a large dragon.

" it's the guard of this completely frozen over world of ice!" Komatsu exclaimed " the tundra dragon!"

" just stay back komatsu!" Aiko said as the blizzard seemed touch as they shield themselves from the cold.

" it's frozen?"Toriko said

" but how did it end up like that?" Aiko said

" Toriko-San! Ai-chan!" Komatsu said

As komatsu and Aiko looked to see many other people frozen at what they were doing.

" what is this?" Komatsu said in horror

" they're bishokuya" Toriko said " these bishokuya have reached here in the past and all froze to death, even though it's just the entrance to the continent...So this is the nether world of intense cold, ice hell?"

" Did something happen?" Takimaru said as he climb up " A tundra dragon!"

" takimaru-San, get yourself fired up " Aiko said

" if you're half hearted about it, then you won't make in this continent" Toriko said

After a few moments a few others were at the top. As Aiko rubbed her hands together by the cold.

" this wind...its unusually strong and seems like it's gonna freeze everything" Toriko said

" I guess the reason the helicopter couldn't get any closer was because of these typhoon force winds" match said

" We should stay and move forward as a tightly knit group don't you think toriko-San" takimaru said

" that might be better " aiko said

" Yeah, I'll take the lead" toriko said " everyone follow after me"

" Zonge-Sama, what should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zonge said "we're going to take the most comfortable route, however it's in the most difficult place on appearance only its actually simple"

" just what I expected from you Zonge-Sama! You're experience really helps!"

"My intuition from long years of role playing games tell me so"Zonge said

" you're using principles of experience from playing video games? Maybe we should try something else for once?"

" Come on let's go!"Toriko said

As they started walking

" they're completely frozen" takimaru said as he looked at the frozen bodies

" guess it's because they weren't wearing heavily cold resisting clothing " komatsu said

' this place...' Aiko though as she saw the frozen bodies ' this place gives me the creeps!' As Aiko slightly shivered.

" the strength of the wind has gotten even worse" Toriko said

" yeah I'm thinking maybe 30 meters per second" Aiko said

" with the wind it chill it feels like around 80 degrees" Toriko said

' I can see my breath everytime I let out a breath...' Aiko though ' this place it's getting colder everytime I take a step...'

" show some guts ram " match said " we're not gonna die in a place like this"

At that moment an two icicles went pass match almost hitting at ram as Toriko quickly caught it as Aiko caught the other.

" is that a sastrugi?"ram ask

"Yeah" Toriko said holding the large pice of ice"The surface of the snow gets sharpened by the wind and the edges form a pointed shape like this"

" Sastrugi are breaking off and Coming from upwind! Everyone be careful!" Aiko exclaimed as they heard the sound.

As they ice came hirdling all around them as match cut a few pieces that were headed at him, as takimaru did the same.

" Look out!" Aiko exclaimed as she quickly broke the pieces that were aimed at komatsu.

" Ai-chan!"komatsu said

" it's all good!"Aiko said as she smiled

"Aiko! Komatsu!" Toriko said as he destroyed a few ice that were aimed at them

" you saved me!" Komatsu said

" thanks Toriko-kun!" Aiko said

As they continued to move forward as it looked like night fall as Toriko stopped for a minute.

"Let's take a break here" Toriko said

As Toriko used knife and fork to make a big space for them to set camp. As komatsu was wrapped in a sleeping bag trying to get warmth.

" komatsu" Aiko said as she put her hands up releasing a gentle warmth to komatsu " how's does it feel? "

" Ahh that feels good Ai-chan I feel warmer already" komatsu said as he smiled.

" that's good, I'm glad It helps" Aiko said

" can you two drink? Here I warmed it up a bit " takimaru said handing both of them the hot beverage.

" thanks takimaru-San" Aiko said

" thank you very much" komatsu said as he took a sip " it's delicious!"

" it really warms you up" Aiko said

" I'm glad to hear it" takimaru said

" won't you have some too takimaru-San?" Komatsu said

" no I'll be alright please drink it all" takimaru said

" come on have a bit you need you're strength for this cold weather drink up" Aiko said " besides you haven't had anything to eat while we're here have some"

" that's because Gourmet knights fast for entire months" match said " he's used to being hungry"

" I don't have a portion for you old man" takimaru said " but I do have some for your subordinates please let them have some"

" A charitable spirit huh?" Match said " you gourmet Knights sure are amazing"

" not as much as you old man" takimaru said

" stop saying old man all the time" match said " I'm still in my twenties "

" old man you're kidding?" Takimaru said

" nope" match said

As komatsu looked around.

" where's toriko-San? Komatsu said

" he's up above " takimaru said

" in this monstrous storm?" Komatsu said

" toriko's been keeping watch this whole time" match said

" keep watching? You mean in case if any wild beast come?" Komatsu said

" that's true too" match said " but he seemed on the look out for something else in particular "

As toriko was above as in the blizzard storm

" ice hell...this could be the toughest obstacle I've ever been faced with" toriko said " wild beast stronger I've ever seen that can survive in this harsh environment "

" toriko-kun!" As he turn to look at Aiko

" Aiko you should rest " toriko said

" I'm fine what about you? you've been out here in this blizzard here I brought you something to drink" Aiko said as he looked at a drink that She had on her hand " it's still warm by my Reiki have some "

' Even in this harsh environment she still cares about others more than taking care of herself...' Toriko though as he lightly smiled at Aiko as he took the hot beverage as he drank it as he noticed that she shivered a bit as he wrapped his arms around her.

" T-Toriko-kun?!" Aiko said as she felt her cheeks warm.

" you were shivering a bit so I though this might help" toriko said as he was really close to her as he was close to her face as he stared at her lips. " Aiko..."

" toriko-kun..." Aiko whispered as she looked at him. ' it feels nice him holding me' she though as toriko was a few centimeters from her face as he was inches away from her lips.

' I...I can't do this. I can't just kiss her here' toriko though as he held Aiko as he quickly moved his head to look away ' but it feels nice holding her like this'

 **there you have it guys there's still time to vote! Il be posting another chapter soon! see you guys soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

" Toriko-San and Ai-chan sure have been keeping an watch for a while now" komatsu said " there really are monstrous wild beast coming out aren't there? Even though it's so cold"

As the blizzard still continued Toriko still kept watch as Aiko was with him. As Toriko still had his arms around Aiko to keep her from shivering in the cold.

" Toriko-kun somehow I feel safe when your holding me like this" Aiko said as she put her head on his chest as she listen to his heartbeat.

' I...I can't hold back just looking at her now and having her this close to me' toriko though as he stared at Aiko

" Toriko-kun?" Aiko said as she looked at him. ' is he okay? Somehow his expression seems different right now' she though as he leaned to her closely.' W-wait Is H-He going to K-kiss me?! Should I let him? Or should I say something? I R-really D-don't know how I feel about Toriko-kun! I mean he's nice and Really sweet...I-I don't know!' As her face was slightly red as she felt a rush of overwhelming emotions as Toriko was a few inches from her lips.

As they heard a sound as they pulled away as Aiko still blushed as Toriko stood there awkwardly as he let out a cough.

" let's switch guard duty Toriko " Match said

" Huh?" Toriko said

" As a thanks from this afternoon " match said " you two saved my subordinate "

" an expression of gratitude?" Toriko said " you sure have integrity for a member of the mafia "

' Mafia?! I guess even those kinds of people want the century soup but this guy seems different ' Aiko though

" My name is match nice to meet you" he said

" Toriko well let's try and combine our strengths " Toriko said as they shook hands.

" For now anyway" match said

" my names Aiko nice to meet you" Aiko said as she shook his hand

"Nice to meet you to Aiko " match said

" Aiko why don't you go down and check on Komatsu il be here a while longer" Toriko said

" okay I'll see you in a while Toriko-kun" Aiko said as she smiled making him slightly blush

As Aiko left only match and Toriko were up guarding.

" that Aiko girl she's friendly she checked on everyone making sure they were okay " match said

"Yeah," Toriko said as he slightly smiled as he though of Aiko "she always wants to help others"

Match observed Toriko while he smiled, "Is That Aiko girl you're girlfriend?" Toriko immediately turned red and looked at Match

"No! It's nothing like that!" Toriko said with his cheeks slightly red

"Well I just though you were dating the way you look at her and when she addresses you like that " Match stated

"We're just friends" Toriko said looking away from Match

"Right" Match said while sounding unconvinced

"She's just a friend that's it" Toriko said " I'd better go and check on her il leave guard duty to you now" as Toriko walked to camp.

' it's obvious that he likes that Aiko girl the way he got so Defensive' match though

 **Meanwhile with Tina**

" I knew this would be the safest route" Zonge said

" we got out of the strong winds it'll be an easy win from here!"

" it's going well...way too well" Tina muttered

" based on our previous experience there's no way things are going to keep going this smoothly!"

" it's practically guaranteed that we'll capture soup now huh?!"

" Pretty much we should rename this route from the safe route to the Victory road!" Zonge said as he turn to look a sleeping pack of Gauchis as he immediately stopped.

" Zonge-sama..."

" I knew this would happen"

" Gauchis!" Tina exclaimed

" pipe down! You'll wake them up!" Zonge whispered loudly " they're the ones with the nickname 'amphibious Devils' Gauchi! I can't believe we met them this fast! The bosses of this continent!"

"Gauchis are the bosses?"

"Of course!" Zonge said " as far as I've know there aren't any beast stronger than them in the whole world! There the strongest most brutal beings on earth I ain't kidding!"

" Uh the giant dragon we saw when we first got here looked pretty strong though"

" are you an idiot?!" Zonge whispered " that was a fake! nothing like that really exist!"

" this is the first time I've seen Gauchis in the wild!" Tina said pointing her camera at the beast " this is a mountain sized portion amazing!"

" I said shut the hell up!" Zonge shouted as he realized the beast were awake as the small group freaked out as they ran as fast as they could as the Gauchis chased after them.

 **Meanwhile with mansam**

" century soup?!" Mansam said

" yes we have information that the Bishokukai has already made moves to go capture the soup" Uumen said

" their attempt to capture the jewel meat was a failure...but it's them" Mansam said

"most likely management class members will be there" Uumen said " you can bet they won't be halfhearted "

" did you just say handsome?" Mansam said

" I did not!" Uumen exclaimed

" apparently Toriko and Aiko has already headed off to capture the soup but..." Mansam said "perhaps we should send other heavenly kings there as well? Bishokukai just who have you produced?"

 **Meanwhile with the Bishokukai**

" So where is the location of the century soup Bogey?" Tommyrod asked

" yes,tommy-Sama " bogey said " the Aurora shining in the ice mountain is the landmark"

" then let's hurry over there" Barrygamon said " oh and it seems there are also some bishokuya heading there What should we do to them sous chef?"

"Obvious isn't it Barry?" Tommyrod said " We slaughter them all"

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and the others**

After they rested they kept moving forward as the blizzard worsen as Toriko carried komatsu as Aiko was following behind them as the rubbed her hands to try and keep warm.

" guys are you holding up okay?!" Toriko said

" yeah well everyone behind us retired except my subordinates" match said

" Even the lighter suits can't endure any more than this" takimaru said

" yeah...this is one hell of a blizzard just how cold this place can get?" Aiko said

" even though it's morning the sun is completely blocked by clouds" Toriko said " the temperature is just going down"

As Aiko looked at komatsu

' this is bad komatsu is losing body heat...' Aiko though

" hey I see something" match said

As they looked to see a frozen plain field with a few frozen trees and other frozen plants.

" a green land?" Takimaru said "just being in this blizzard for an instant has made them freeze completely, it seems"

" we've got to hurry or we'll end up like this too" match said

" hey Toriko-kun look!" Aiko said as there was a frozen mushroom as she took out her gourmet stick to analyze it.

" just as I though it's a hot mushroom" Toriko said as he looked at the screen as he took the mushroom " Komatsu eat this it'll warm you up a bit"

As he took a bite. " it's a little spicy. but my body's warming up. I feel a little relieved " he said "Ah you should have some too Ai-chan, Toriko-San"

" komatsu take a few more bites I'm fine" Aiko said

" but you and Toriko-San barely ate anything all day right?" Komatsu said " I'll be okay now"

" Komatsu..." Aiko said " just eat the mushroom!"

" Komatsu those warm feelings are enough for me" Toriko said as he smiled " here just eat it" as he put the whole hot mushroom in komatsu's mouth

" Toriko-San, Ai-chan thank you so much" Komatsu said as he ate the mushroom as Aiko smiled at him as she noticed match's subordinates seemed touched at the scene then Komatsu eyes started to water. " Toriko-San Ai-chan eating it all at once like that it's way too spicy! My tongue is on fire! My tongue is on fire!"

" oh sorry" Toriko said

" my tongue is burning!"Komatsu exclaimed

" Here! Drink this!" Aiko said handing him her canteen

As they heard a sound. To see a large blue bison.

 **freezer Bison( mammal beast) capture level 1**

" freezer bison"match said

" and we're in such a hurry" takimaru said

" no this is actually a good thing" Aiko said

" we're in luck I heard freezer bison's meat is delicious and their pelts can be used as artic clothing too right?" Toriko said

" with that moving around will warm our bodies up right?" Match said

" leave this to me" takimaru said as he faced on of the freezer bison. As he started on his pre shot routine.

" those movements takimaru-San is making" Komatsu said

" that's his pre-shot routine " Toriko said

" pre-shot routine?" Komatsu said

"So he does this before he uses his techniques " Aiko said

" yeah is to boost his power of concentration " Toriko said" by upping his concentration it fortifies the image of his techniques success in his mind, you know when I use Fork and Knife I rub my hands together and when Aiko clasp her hands together before she does her Reiki it's the same as that"

" anyone could have a pre-shot routine the more you increase that quality, the greater performance you can expect out of it" Aiko said

 **" SEN NUKI SHOT**!" Takimaru said as he defeated the bison as he kneeled over " I was able to dislodge them a little somehow"

" but that was some concentration power" Aiko said

" the more you raised the quality of the pre-shot routine, the more you can raise the power of the technique " Toriko said

As Komatsu and Aiko turn to see match faced with another bison.

" here it comes, Match-san's exhaustion" ram said

" huh? Exhaustion?" Aiko said

" the more strength that escapes his body " as the bison ran towards match " the more match-sans Iai speed and destructive power increases" as match swiftly drew out his sword as he quickly defeated the bison.

" that's our match-San!" His subordinates exclaimed

As another two bison ran towards the small group.

 **" 3 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said

" **REIKI SLASH!** " Aiko exclaimed

As they defeated the bison.

" in credible" ram said

' just as I though he's not someone I want as an enemy and she's strong too I wonder what is that ability of hers?' Match though as he turn to see a large group of freezer bison ' they're still coming huh?' As he felt a chill as Toriko unleashed his appetite demon scaring the bison away.

" I think this is plenty" Aiko said

" there's no point in needlessly taking any more lives" Toriko said

" Toriko-San Ai-chan!" Komatsu exclaimed as he ran over

" hey I'll go get a pelt ready!" Toriko said

" I'll help you on that I'm pretty good at taking the pelts" Aiko said as Toriko ruffled her hair.

" he's a guy who's kind towards life " match whispered

 **Meanwhile with the Bishokukai**

" I guess these are guys from the second camp" Barrygamon said as he laughed " they're all spectacularly frozen what a disgrace "

I...Brudo-Sama can't die...in a place like..." As he was struck by Tommyrod

" Didn't think you'd die?" Tommyrod said as Brudo was on the ground he wasn't moving" bye-bye "

" with him the second camp of Bishokuya should be all wiped out" bogey said

" no..." Tommyrod said as he saw footprints on the snow " one of them went ahead alone and he did it quite calmly"

" is it that Toriko guy?" Barrygamon asked

" no the footprints of Toriko and the others in the first camp disappeared a long time ago " bogey said

" So it's not someone with Toriko or with us Bishokukai its somebody different" Barrygamon said

" in any case he's quite skilled " Tommyrod said " I wonder who he is, well figuring that out is a pain in the ass, for now I think I'll just attack"

" attack?!" Barrygamon exclaimed " sous chef, here?! Watch out get away!"

As Tommyrod opened his mouth a black of cloud smoke appeared

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

" how's the bison pelt, Komatsu, Aiko ?" Toriko ask as a few members of the group wore the bison pelts

" Waaaaarm!" Komatsu exclaimed " thank you so much!"

" it's so fluffy and warm!" Aiko said as she got closer to Toriko making him slightly blush

" this should mitigate the cold" takimaru said

" we're saved"ram said

" I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world itadakimasu!" Toriko said as he took a bite of the meat.

" itadakimasu!" Komatsu and Aiko said as they took a bite of the bison meat

" Yum! It's simple with no peculiarities!" Toriko said

" if I put this over a flame and added some shoyu kind of flavoring to it, it would be even more delicious " Komatsu said " it'll freeze really quickly in a place like this, though"

" I think it might be better as a stew adding a bit of spicy peppers would go great" Aiko said as she put a bison meat in her gourmet case.

" Even in the middle of this snow storm those guys can calmly savor something" match said as a strong gust of wind blast through.

" let's hurry on ahead" Toriko said " if we get inside the ice mountain, this wind should die down"

" right!" They said

 **Back with the Bishokukai**

As Tommyrod unleashed a black smoke cloud releasing a few giant insects.

" this should be enough, now go hunt for pray parasitic insects!" Tommyrod said as he pointed north as the insects flew off. " there, they're gone"

" sous chef!" Barrygamon and bogey said simultaneously as they got out of what looked like a giant ball of snow "please tell us if you're going to send bugs out!"

" well that just went fine" Tommyrod said " that's because they're kind and seldom dangerous parasitic insects that indiscriminately lay eggs from your anus to your intestinal tract "

" that's really friggin' dangerous!" Bogey exclaimed

" sous chef!" Barrygamon said

" what's really dangerous is..." Tommyrod said as he opened his mouth revealing a pale wide eyed insect. " something like this guy" as he swallowed the insect back as the other two freaked out " Okay, shall we get going?"

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

As they made it to the ice mountain as the blizzard finally cleared off as everyone stopped a bit to rest.

" We made it" Toriko said " this is the ice mountain of ice hell"

" We did it" Aiko said as she gripped the pelt for warmth

" we did it Ai-chan" Komatsu said as he leaned over

" Komatsu!" Toriko and Aiko exclaimed as they gripped Komatsu.

" we somehow made it here alive" Komatsu said

" yeah good job holding up" Toriko said as he smiled " you've got guts man"

" you really are tougher than I though Komatsu" Aiko said " here get you need this more" as she took off the pelt and wrapped around Komatsu as she smiled at him.

" you did a good job too Aiko " Toriko said as he ruffled her hair as she smiled at him making him slightly blush.

"You guys have endured well too" match said to his subordinates " I'm glad we made it here safely, if you guys had been done in by something like nature, I wouldn't know who to get revenge on"

" Match-San..."

" Toriko-San, shall we take a rest?"Takimaru asked

" no we've gotta keep moving" Toriko said "the century soup is somewhere in this ice mountain, there's no time like the present! And every time after that is the wrong time!"

As Komatsu, Aiko and takimaru looked at Toriko as he took a few steps forward.

" I wanna eat that soup!" Toriko exclaimed

" Toriko-San, might it be that you're just hungry?" Takimaru ask

" ah yeah, that definitely it" Komatsu said

" he's always like this. I think it's cute" Aiko said as she giggled

' She T-Thinks I-I'm cute?!' Toriko though as he blushed as he moved forward " Come on! Hurry up you guys!" Toriko said as he drooled.

" Toriko-kun! You'r drools turned to icicles!" Aiko said as she walked forward as she smiled

' We're finally here! I can't wait to find the soup!' Aiko though as she felt a slight chill as she stopped ' what was that? Naw it's just my imagination'

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon I've been thinking of what kind of animal partner that Aiko should have. Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

" it's nicknamed the gourmet food curtain" toriko said as the group started walking as they stopped wearing the pelts since it gotten a bit warm in the mountain.. " the aurora formed from the century soup wafting through the air "

" okay so we've just gotta find that" Aiko said

"gourmet food curtain?" Komatsu repeated

"The aurora is like a guidepost" takimaru said

" it's like the curtain of the restaurant that's been closed for a hundreds of years has been opened" toriko said " and it is guiding us towards the soup like a host showing his customers in"

"what a cute little fairy tale like story" Match said

" it really is! The ice is pretty too" Komatsu said

" yeah, it's so pretty I feel like I'm in a fairytale surrounded by the ice" Aiko said as she smiled

' I guess If this was a fairytail then you're the princess' Toriko though as he looked at Aiko as she smiled brightly as her eyes twinkled with excitement.

" if no wild beast comes out, this place will really start to be like a fairy...ahh look!" Komatsu said as he ran as Aiko followed to see a giant ice shining brightly " it's shining so brightly!"

" it's so pretty! I really like it!" Aiko said as her eyes glittered with happiness looking at the ice.

Then suddenly a giant grizzly bear used his claw to shatter the large ice that Komatsu and Aiko were looking at as Komatsu ran for cover as Aiko stood her ground.

 **Silver Grizzly (Hakugin grizzly) ( mammal beast) Capture level 20**

" Ooh I've never seen this wild beast before" toriko said

As the bear jumped up front to attack them they quickly dodged it as toriko took out his gourmet stick.

" A silver Grizzly looks delicious" toriko said " it'll be an incredible source of protein!"

As the bear attacked again as toriko dodged it.

" I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this World itadakimasu!"toriko said as the bear dove in to attack toriko. " **FORK**!" As he struck the Bears belly " **KNIFE!** " As he easily defeated the bear. " Gouchisousama deshita"

After that Komatsu and Aiko started to cook as they heated the meat as a stew.

" I think now I'll add some icicle scallion also known as iciscallion" Komatsu said as Aiko nod

" and I'll add a bit of spice so that it'll deepen the flavor" Aiko said as she took out a small jar adding a few pinches to the stew.

" ahh it smells good Ai-chan I think it'll go well with the grizzly meat" Komatsu said as he smelled the spices as she screwed on the lid

" Komatsu that's one of my special spices from my mother's recipe and it's done! Silver Grizzly Kakuni" Aiko said

" it looks delicious!" Toriko exclaimed

" it smells wonderful" takimaru said

" itadakimasu" as they started to eat the food.

" Yum! It has a simple taste like white fish! Whilst having a juicy consistency! so this is Silver Grizzly meat?! "toriko said " with the pipping hot meat and the tingling spiciness of the iciscallion And this gentle spice that you added Aiko my body's feels like it's melting to the core!"

" this taste pretty good" takimaru said

" it really warms you up right?!" Match said

"Yes!"

" Komatsu! Aiko! Seconds!" Toriko said as he held out the empty bowl

" that was fast!" Komatsu exclaimed

" did you forget it's toriko-kun " Aiko said as she patted komatsu's back as she served toriko another helping.

" I need to boil more meat or else toriko-San will eat it all " Komatsu said as he felt a poke " don't be in such a hurry toriko-San"

"You know he's always like this" aiko said as she added a pinch more of her spice in the pot

" Come on toriko-San stop poking me!" Komatsu said

" Toriko-kun! Don't poke me too it'll be done in a bit" Aiko said

" Uh, that's not me" toriko said

" Yuu?" As Komatsu and Aiko turn to the sound to see a pink baby penguin

" What?!"Komatsu said as he stood up as he was surprised as aiko looked at the penguin.

" it's a baby wall penguin" toriko said " those are rare"

" W-Wall penguin?" Komatsu said

" yep " aiko said as she smiled as her eyes glittered looking at the penguin.

" it's so cute!" Komatsu and aiko said simultaneously as Komatsu hugged the penguin as aiko petted the penguin.

" you're so cute!" Aiko said " I wanna hug him too Komatsu! Don't hog the cutie!" As she hugged the penguin

" that things an endangered species" toriko said

" it looks like it's lost doesn't it?" Takimaru said

" Yuu!"the penguin said as he flap his arms as he poked at Komatsu

" ow. Owowow " Komatsu said as he hugged the penguin " this little guy!"

" I wonder what were you thinking being here? It's dangerous little guy" aiko said as Komatsu hugged the baby penguin as the penguin happily flapped his arms.

"baby wall penguins have no sense of wariness" toriko said " it can get attach to any animal"

" ohh you're just the cutest!"aiko said as she playfully petted the penguin

" But on the other hand,the parents are ferocious " toriko said as he smiled " I'll bet that right now, they're rampaging all over the place looking for that little guy"

" Seriously?!"Komatsu exclaimed

" you're joking?!"aiko said as her eyes widen " oh no Komatsu! They'll think you kidnapped him and I think that's guaranteed that they'll attack you"

" Ehhhh?" Komatsu said

As everyone laughed

" Now then, Sorry but I'll be taking a rest early" Match said as he stood up " we need to preserve our stamina for when we really need it" as he looked at the penguin that Komatsu held. " A baby penguin that got separated from its parents huh? Make sure you watch after it"

" Match-San?" Komatsu said

" have a nice rest, match" toriko said

" anything just give us a shout" aiko said

As they saw match go in the tent.

" Um, everyone why did you come here to get the century soup" Komatsu said

" have you heard of Nerg city?"

" The gourmet Crime city not affiliated with the IGO, Nerg?" Toriko said

"The lawless area that circulates ingredients which have been banned from trade?" Takimaru said

" we can't forget it when we were kids we were blessed with food by match-San"

" if were to try and describe the happiness back then, I wouldn't know how to describe it, the happiness of knowing that I'd have enough to eat the first time"

" I see so you joined the gourmet mafia because of the debt that you owe huh?" Toriko said

" No that's not it we all deeply admire Match-San that man is special"

"the reason Nerg is poor because of a group who unfairly Control all the ingredients, that man couldn't just sit back and let things be "

" isn't that awesome? He picked a fight with them all on his own and he shared the food that he took"

" the adults in town would never something like that"

" it's true that we're hated by society but that's really insane Hogging food to the point that other people die"

" Kids don't bear any sins after all"

" I think that's fantastic!" Komatsu said " the feeling of wanting to let those children eat the soup"

" that's wonderful" Aiko said as she smiled softly

" we're just choosing to do this on our own"

"But to venture out here into the danger, where there are all these high capture level beast and all" takimaru said

"What about you takimaru-San?" Aiko said

" Do other members of the gourmet Knights know about this job you're doing?" Toriko asked as takimaru looked at the ground " it's the century soup, For the gourmet Knights are encouraged to have a simple diet. A high class ingredient like that is pretty unorthodox, don't you think?"

" the other members do not know about this job" takimaru said as he tighten his fist

" I knew it" Toriko said " there's no way a new entrant into the group would be entrusted to work like this in the first place, don't tell me you didn't tell that Ai guy?"

"A-Aimaru-San...our leader is the one person I couldn't tell" takimaru said

" So why did you take this job alone? It's kinda dangerous being out here alone" Aiko said

"I-I need the money. A lot of it" takimaru said " the country of healing. Life. It's so I can buy a medicine they sell there. It said the medicine can cure any disease "

" So in other words it's to help someone "

"You're braving danger for others sake like us, huh?"

"but I'm sure Gourmet Knights are allowed to take..."Toriko said

" yes, we have a doctrine to entrust our lives wholly to nature" takimaru said "administering man-made medicine goes against that but I'm sure the country of healing life there are many natural medicines and curing ingredients if I use that it won't go against our doctrine , I have to get my hands on one no matter the cause" as a few tears rolled down his face " Aimaru-San please wait just a little longer for me " he whispered as he felt arms around him as he looked at Aiko as she didn't say anything else as she just hugged him.

"You will get that medicine no matter what " Aiko whispered

" Aiko-San...thank you" takimaru said as he smiled at her as she released him from the hug.

" I haven't heard the details" Toriko said as he put his hand on takimaru's shoulder " but it seems like those tears have a value that even outstrips the century soup takimaru "

" don't worry " Aiko said

"if you have reason enough to cry " Toriko said " you guys too, when people act while thinking of others, it brings out the greatest amount of power"

" Yeah! I'm sure we'll all get our hands on it!" Aiko said

" it'll be okay we'll definitely find it!" Toriko said

' why am I still getting that sudden chill? I know I'm not cold anymore...why do I have this bad feeling?' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile with the bishokukai**

" I give up this place is like a friggin ice maze" Tommyrod said

" the key to exploring this place is finding the Aurora, Tommy-Sama " Barrygamon said

" I guess so, what a pain" Tommyrod said as he turn " how about we destroy the mountain?" As the other two looked at him " Hatch! Bomb Bugs!" As he spat out a swarm of bugs that was in the shape of little red bombs as they scattered all over the ice. " Be born detonation bug!" As he spat out a giant orange bug as Tommyrod destroyed the detonation bug activating the other bugs to blow up.

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

As there was a black cloud as a loud sound was heard a few miles away from the campsite.

" What was that?!" Komatsu exclaimed

" what the hell?!"Aiko exclaimed.

" Everyone, get ready quickly were heading out!" Toriko said " an enemy that's fair to assume"

"That means they're searching for the same thing as Us"Aiko said

" this is probably they're work" Toriko said " So you decided to show yourselves Bishokukai?"

 **Meanwhile with mansam**

As he was with Rikki as he had a drink in his hand as the door open to reveal Coco.

" Oh, you're early Coco" mansam said

"It's been quite a while chief mansam" Coco said " Hey Riki it's nice to see you again" as Riki greeted him " So as I though I'm the only one who came?"

"Sani won't respond to call...and we can't get Zebra out of prison " mansam said

" this is related to the capturing of the century soup isn't it?" Coco said

" You guessed that using your fortune telling didn't you?" Mansam said " we're sure that the Bishokukai will have sent some considerable amount fighting power this time " as Coco's eyes widen as mansam took a sip of his drink " Toriko and Aiko will be endangered on they're own, Coco, please go there and help capture the soup!"

" Wait! Aiko-chan went to get the soup?!" Coco said as he had a slight panic look as mansam looked at Coco

" Yes she went with Toriko " mansam said

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

" let's hurry!" Toriko said

" right!" Takimaru said

" um...guys what about this little guy?" Aiko said as the baby penguin flapped his arms happily

"Yeah what should I do with him?" Komatsu asked

" if he's gonna follow you, there's nothing you can do" Toriko said " in exchange, make sure you look after it"

"Come on guys lets go!" Aiko said

" right! hey you I'm asking nicely, so will you please calm down and come with me?" Komatsu asked the baby penguin

As the small group ran as fast as they could to follow where the explosion was.

" the century soup is close!" Toriko said

"How do you know it's close?" Aiko asked

" I can smell it it's probably below the ground in this arena" Toriko said

" but I don't see the aurora" takimaru said

" I remember the smell from granny setsu's shop!" Toriko said

As another explosion was heard a few miles at the back of the group.

" those guys... Are they trying to destroy the gourmet show window as well?!" Toriko said as his eyes widen " Get ready everyone something's coming!"

As they saw a swarm of stag beetles.

 **Jongal stag beetle ( jongal kuwagata ) ( insect beast) Capture level 38**

As the beetles disperse as one was near Komatsu and the baby wall penguin.

" Watch out Komatsu!" Aiko said as she stood in front of Komatsu

" Aiko! Komatsu!" Toriko exclaimed as he shielded them as the battle attacked toriko's back as his face scrunched in pain.

" Toriko-kun! " Aiko said ' he did it again! He can't keep doing this! I don't want him protecting me all the time!' She though

" guys!" Match said as Aiko looked as he took out his sword but the beetles moved swiftly

' they're fast! ' Aiko though

" **FLYING KNIFE**!" Toriko said as he tries to hit the beetles but they were too quick as a few bugs hit Toriko as he looked like he was in pain for a second.

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu said

' I gotta focus! Maybe I could use that move!' Aiko though ' just concentrate Aiko!' As she closed her eyes as the beetles still attacked them ' I just hope this works!'

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting a new chapter in a few days or so. Remember there's still time to vote also please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

" they're fast!" Takimaru said

" **KNIFE**!" Toriko said as he tried to hit one of the stag beetles but the beetle swiftly dodged it. " single attacks won't work, the power and speed will decrease, but for this... **FLYING FORK**!" As he unleashed it but the beetle was too fast as he kept attacking trying to land a strike.

' focus Aiko!...I haven't actually mastered it yet... I gotta focus my Reiki on the palm of my hands...' She though

" Everyone be careful!" Toriko said " these bugs'll try to bury into your bodies!"

As a few bugs went after Aiko

" Aiko!" Toriko exclaimed as he was in front of her before she could strike.

" Toriko-kun! I can handle this!"Aiko said

" I don't want you to get hurt Aiko!" Toriko said

' Damn it! Why won't he let me do this! What the hells wrong with him?!' Aiko though ' I can't focus when he's like this! I can't use that move when he's in the way! Il have to use my normal attacks il just save that move when there's a stronger enemy instead'

" just stay behind me Aiko" Toriko said

" Toriko-kun! I can handle this!" Aiko said " **Reiki pyro punch**!" As she hit a few of beetles as those got caught on fire.

" **ice gun**!" As one of match's subordinates tries to hit the beetle. As match stood in front.

" that things shell is as hard as armor" match said "you gotta aim for the joints" as the nettle went at him as he hit it using the bud of his sword. " Exhaustion... **MEUCHI ICHIRIN ZASHI**!" As he stabbed the beetle " **KAITEN KABUTWARI**!" As he swiftly split the beetle in half.

" you did it!"

"It's not over yet! Don't let your guard down!" Toriko said

As the beetle re attached itself as it aimed at Aiko as Toriko quickly got in front of her " **KNIFE**!" He said as he crushed the beetle in pieces.

" Geez, such powerful life force" match said

" it's weird that there's bugs in this place " Aiko said

" I wonder if this species adapts to the sub Zero's temperature?" Toriko said " or else was it brought here by someone?"

As Toriko and Aiko heard the baby penguin making noise as komatsu comforting it. As Aiko ran up to them.

" um, little guy it's okay" komatsu said " Come on, don't cry, okay?"

" oh don't worry little guy. Don't cry shh don't cry okay" Aiko said

" I'd like to bring the little guy safely back to his parents, but..." Toriko said "in this situation it'll be difficult and when the wall penguins do come it'll get a lot worse "

" see Ai-chan's right it's okay now" komatsu said as he hugged the baby penguin

' What was that? I just felt a strong pressure' Aiko though

As all of the remaining bugs retreated

" I think something else is coming" Aiko said

As they saw three figures

" so you've come bishokukai?" Toriko said

one of the three Had a bug-like appearance complete with cockroach-like wings. He sports a bob cut hairstyle with a pink hair, large eyes with black pupils, an almost no visible nose He wore a navy blue polka dotted shirt dotted pink, a light purple veil around his waist, and pink pants. The one on the right looked like a normal man wearing a black suit. The one on the left is a muscular man with a mustache and beard. He has tusks on his mouth and what looked like a few pieces of metal as armor.

" Bi-Bishokukai?" Takimaru said " is that then Toriko-San?"

" guys be careful stay alert!" Aiko said

" and we're here! Nice to meet' cha!" Tommyrod said as he hugged Toriko " so you're Toriko huh?" As he stabbed him " Goodbye"

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko exclaimed

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu exclaimed

As Tommyrod tries to pull out but he was stuck.

" thanks" Toriko said "for coming right into my range all of a sudden, I sincerely welcome it!"

" hey...I can't get out!" Tommyrod said

" in a close range fight, it'll be easy for me to give you a greeting too!" Toriko said " **10 REN KUGI PUN**.." As he stopped when Tommyrod opened his mouth releasing a gust of wind as he saw a pale and black eyed bug in the mouth.

 **wall penguin ( bird beast) capture level 30**

" what?" Komatsu said as the group saw two adult wall penguins

" it's the wall penguin parents!" Aiko said

" they came looking for their child!"Takimaru said

" what is that thing?" Barrygamon said

" they think we kidnapped him" Toriko said as the Penguins parents looked at the group

" N-No we didn't!"Komatsu exclaimed

" We just found the little guy! " Aiko exclaimed

As the wall penguins started thrashing and jumping all over the place as the floor that Toriko and the others stood cracked and collapse making the group fall inside the hole as they landed komatsu and aiko looked to see something bright and shining.

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

" kiss hurry" Coco said

As he rode on kiss as they headed north.

" if the bishokukai overtake me, well be in trouble " Coco said " if they get their hands on the soup they'll most likely invade the gourmet world and if that happens God will be taken, but according to my fortune telling even now the century soup already is...I just hope my prediction is incorrect "

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

As komatsu and aiko stood in front of the glittering ice incased in that giant ice was a number of different kinds of ingredients.

" I can't believe it" aiko said

" here it is! We've found it!" Komatsu Exclaimed" the gourmet show window!"

" it's so beautiful " takimaru said " this is the legendary gourmet show window?"

As aiko and komatsu saw the little baby penguin was happily reunited with its parents.

"That means the century soup is accumulated below here" Toriko said

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu said

" Toriko-kun! Your hand!"aiko exclaimed as she saw Toriko with his right hand frozen. As she ran to him putting her hands on the frozen arm as she checked it.

" Komatsu you go get the soup" Toriko said " at a glance, this gourmet show window is divine but the ingredients inside are withering away, the smell is weak too"

" this worries me because I can't see the aurora " aiko said

"So there's a high possibility that there isn't enough soup stock " Toriko said " there might be a small amount of soup get it before they do"

" Toriko-San...Ai-chan..." Komatsu said

" I'll hold them off here" Toriko said

" you mean we'll hold them off" Aiko said as she clasped her hands together

" so the soup's below here?" Tommyrod said

" go Komatsu!" Toriko said

" go find the soup!" Aiko said

" Bogey, Barry get rid of him" Tommyrod said

" this is bad!" Toriko said

" like hell they'll get him!" Aiko said

" I think I can go down here" Komatsu said as he ran towards a tunnel as takimaru and match quickly went to block the bishokukai from. Getting to Komatsu.

" takimaru, match" Toriko said

" huh? Who the hell are you?" Barry said

"I've got nothing against you guys" match said " but unfortunately we're after the soup as well" as he turn his head to Komatsu " don't get the wrong idea! If you hog all the soup for yourself I'll just take it from you next"

"I wouldn't do anything like that" Komatsu said " I'll definitely secure enough for everyone! Including the children of Nerg!"

"Komatsu!" Toriko and Aiko shouted

" yes?!"Komatsu said

"I'm counting on you" Toriko said

" Don't let us down" Aiko said

" Toriko-San...Ai-chan..." Komatsu said " okay leave it to me!" As he left going down below.

" that guy!" Barry said

" it's fine" Tommyrod said " leave him alone"

" but!"

" we'll slaughter them all anyhow" Tommyrod said " the order doesn't matter and I'll make sure to send something after him" as he spat out a black cloud to reveal a few insects.

" so you're the one with the bugs" Aiko said ' great first the giant mosquito that ate the BBcorn now this cockroach guy?! I should've packed that bug spray! I keep forgetting!' She though

" yep. Oh you must be the Girl they mentioned" Tommyrod said " the one that hangs out with Toriko. Looks like I'll kill you too"

"Let me hear your name you bastard" Toriko said as he stood in front of Aiko.

" I'm tommyrod" he said "Bishokukai sous chef"

" it's unusual for you to not be using Gt robots" Toriko said " or maybe did you use them all on the regal island?"

" I heard the recovery was a failure too" Aiko said

" they're coming the Gt robots!" Tommyrod said

" what?" Toriko said

"But I wonder where they might be right now?" Tommyrod said " Pff I don't need them anyhow, anyways Toriko..." As tommyrod unleashed his demon aura " is it okay if I kill you and the girl right now?"

' when Toriko-kun fought starjun it was a Gt robot and with the grinpatch guy he was just playing around...' Aiko though

" this'll be my first serious battle fighting with someone of the sous chef class in the flesh" Toriko said " takimaru and match those guys are probably high ranking enemies too. Part of the Bishokukai management class" as he glanced at the others.

" I don't like it when people look away from me Toriko!" Tommyrod exclaimed " Come on let's play!"

" I can't use my right hand" Toriko muttered " I don't know what'll come my way but I'm gonna be facing a sous chef with this handicap...Aiko be careful of what this guy does we don't know what we're facing"

" we're facing him together so I got your back" Aiko said

"Takimaru! Match! I'm leaving these guys to you! While Aiko and me handle him!" Toriko yelled out

As Toriko let out his appetite demon unleashing the red aura as Aiko unleashed her white aura.

" don't drag me down takimaru boy" match said

"You, too old man don't get in my way" takimaru said

" now then" bogey said

" wanna get started?" Barry said

As Tommyrod unleashed his blue aura As his Appetite Demon takes the form of a blue-skinned octopus-like being as he faced off against Toriko and Aiko as they're appetite demons unleashed.

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

As the wall penguin were making a lot of noise as a sign that they were happy to find they're child again as the little baby penguin happily moved around its parents.

" they sure are noisy" Tommyrod said

 **Meanwhile with Komatsu**

Unknown to him a few bugs were behind him

As he though back of what his friends said to him' Komatsu I'm counting on you...don't let us down'

" this is the first time that Toriko-San and Ai-chan has asked me something that seriously " Komatsu said " it's the first time they relied on me, I have to get the century soup no matter what!"

As he saw something shining at the other end

" Over there?" He said

As he saw a strange man wearing green and also a green mask as the man with the mask turn to see Komatsu as he swiftly ran to Komatsu as Komatsu panicked but as he looked the man just stood there as Komatsu looked at him curiously.

 **gamura mosquito ( insect beast) Capture level 30**

As a few bugs went after Komatsu as the green mask guy just clapped his hands squishing the bugs all but one that quickly went away.

" Y-You just clapped and squashed it like it was totally normal!" Komatsu exclaimed

" I don't know how to use knocking on this sorta insect beast" the masked guy said as he took off his masked to reveal his green colored hair with a pompadour hairstyle he has a scar on the right side of his face, over his eye He also has three earrings on his right ear. " Ssh. Quiet you'd best not speak or you won't be able to return home from this continent " as komatsu gave him a questioning look

Unknown to them there was a small white Gt robot riding a bug as the bug flew away from them.

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

As the wall penguins were happily with their child as they made a lot of happy sounds.

"They sure are noisy" tommyrod said as his mouth started to glow " just die quietly!" As he moved down " penguins!"

As he released a large centipede insect striking the wall penguins parents as Toriko and Aiko had a shocked looked on their faces as the insect went after the baby as Toriko, Aiko, takimaru and match defended the baby penguin killing the centipede.

" tommyrod...you bastard" Toriko said

" tommyrod you little cockroach bastard" Aiko said menacingly

" was there any meaning in killing those penguins?"Toriko said

" huh?" Tommyrod said

" Don't 'huh' at us you bastard" Aiko said

"Are you even hungry?" Toriko said

" I ain't gonna eat that trash" tommyrod said " I just killed them because they were noisy"

As only the sound of the baby penguin was crying as aiko tighten her fist as her hair covered her eyes.

" not only you have waisted precious lives, you didn't even given any dignity in their deaths" Toriko said

" you make me sick" Aiko said darkly

" despicable " takimaru said

" ram hand me the ice machine gun" match said as they gave him the weapon " you're pest even lower than us and pests need to be exterminated "

" Barry!" Bogey said

" right!" He said

As match used the machine gun as the bullets were aimed at barrygamon and bogey

" **OIL SHOCK** " Barry said

as his body was covered in a oil like substance that the bullets were being reflected as takimaru ran as he was prepared to attack Barry as bogey went in front.

" hang on, il be taking you" bogey said to takimaru

" **SEN NUKI SHOT**!" Takimaru said as he hit bogey as what he saw was that bogey shed his body like a reptile does to shed his skin.

" Hey, hey look at what you did" bogey said " you removed my shell quite brilliantly, whoever the hell you are"

" I am a member of the gourmet Knights, Takimaru" he said

" I am the bishokukai 5th branch, branch chief bogey" he said "but this is just fine. I'll make you lodge next"

"Make me a lodge...what do you mean?" Takimaru said

" Gourmet Knights, huh?" Bogey said as he moved his fingers in his hand that bended in the most strange way. " I couldn't possibly have any use for your worthless policies, but as a lodge you'll make a fine addition to my collection"

 **with match**

" **Niki Ta Ta KI HEAD**!" Barry said as he tries to hit match as match jumped to dodge it as Barry missed hitting his head in the ground instead as match used his machine gun as a clod of smoke appeared as he kept using the machine gun.

" Match-San!"

" Quit scampering around,I'll make it all feel better in a moment, So just stay put" Barry said as the smoke cleared the weapon didn't have any affect on him.

"Looks like guns won't work..." As match discarded the gun " all right,I'll be your opponent, Using the famed sword Ryuuou, il bring this guy to an end"

 **Back with Takimaru**

As Takimaru tries to strike bogey but bogey extended his arm to strike Takimaru as he blocked the attack.

" what was that attack now?" Takimaru said

" A pretty good response" bogey said " I'm wanting to make you a lodge more and more, compared to that gourmet sp Crumple over there you're a much better item"

" that isn't artificial?" Takimaru asked

" I can't exactly call it alive but...I can enter inside the body and become a skeleton and if I manipulate the nerves, I can utilize its power just as it was when it was alive, it's not masquerading or camouflage I can even resurrect the voice and any peculiarities. simply put it its transformation into another person, Right now my collection of lodges reaches the dozens and it looks like I've added quite a skilled item to them"

"Bastard" Takimaru said

" I've got high hopes for you!" Bogey said " as a newly constructed lodge!" As his arm extended to hit Takimaru as by the impact his orange turban was removed to reveal his glowing pink eye. " you bastard don't tell me, that eye"

"Change of plans" he said "it's cursed isn't it? That eye...looks like we have an item with a history I don't need that shitty body"

" **IRREGULAR SHOT**!" Bogey said unleashing multiple punches to Takimaru " maybe il make that mafia guy my lodge, No il make it Toriko I just really don't wanna be cursed"

 **With Toriko and Aiko**

As there was a swarm of bugs around them as they tried to hit a few.

' there's too many bugs! I haven't actually used it in actual combat but I guess this is a good time as any to use it...' Aiko though

" takimaru!" Toriko said

" aw if this keeps up, you two might not be able to become one of bogey's lodge " tommyrod said

" Toriko-kun just let me get these bugs out " Aiko said as she closed her eyes for a minute as Toriko looked at her.

" okay Aiko " Toriko said

' I gotta focus my reiki I have to shape it so it could be thin and sharp enough to hit these swarm of bugs while defending myself from the bugs attacks and I have to do this fast!' Aiko though ' Now!' As she opened her eyes.

" **Reiki ikazu seikou**!" Aiko said as she ward off the bugs as a few of them were dead as she kept hitting each bug that was around her and toriko.

' she's hitting each one of them with such precision. Just how strong is Aiko? Just what other techniques she has?' Toriko though as he looked at Aiko as she moved her hands at a rapid speed not missing each bug that was at her range.

 **Meanwhile with mansam**

" how likely is it we reach the soup before the bishokukai?" Mansam ask

" at the present stage, the possibility looks about half and half" Uumen said

"Did you just say handsome?" Mansam said

" I did not!" Uumen said "Anyhow, how are the movements of the heavenly kings going?"Uumen ask" if we know that, we can get a better handle on what our chances are "

" hey did you just say handsome again?" Mansam ask " wait you're waving 'handsomes ' on me, aren't you?"

"Perhaps we should go offline?" Uumen said

" With regards to Coco, he started moving a long time ago" Mansam said

" So the Coco will be getting to ice hell momentarily?" Uumen said " that's wonderful!"

"I didn't say he was going straight there" Mansam said

 **Meanwhile with setsuno**

As she was sweeping outside of her restaurant she encountered someone.

" it's been awhile hasn't it,Coco?" Setsuno said

" it's nice to see you again Granny Setsu" Coco said

" let's see...you don't have reservation for my special menu, is there something urgent?" She ask

" there's something I'd like to tell you Granny Setsu" Coco said

 **With takimaru**

" this left eye is like this because of a blessing from someone very dear to me" takimaru said "and my body still exist right now thanks to this left eye, I may just be an item with a history to you but to the love of that certain person that supported it, this item will never be something you dwell in!"

"I'm surprised you got back up" bogey said " I won't dwell in you? I don't know what that's supposed to mean"

" the rent of living with gratitude is something you could never pay!" Takimaru said

" huh? Gratitude?" Bogey said

" pre shot routine" Takimaru said as he started to concentrate

" do you think I need something like that to take over your body?!" Bogey said

 **" Sen nuki shot**!" Takimaru said as he though he looked at bogey as bogey smirked as

 **" Regular Blow**!" Bogey exclaimed as he hit Takimaru a few feet to the floor. " Hm, that's a pretty interesting technique you've got there, it dislodges bones, huh? That was the technique that ripped me off my lodge at the beginning?"

" impossible the bone that I dislodge was a back bone" Takimaru said as he coughed a bit " it's the key place on the skeleton and where the blood is created also the central point of the nerve transmission, you shouldn't be able to move one step right now, just how can you stand right now?"

"My skeletal structure is different from normal humans in number and shapes they're different " bogey said " a normal human has about 206 bones but I have around 4,000 bones, my skeleton is 20 times the number of bones of a normal person furthermore my joints and muscle are flexible as a ballerinas also I can detach them it's a technique I learn when I lodge in the creatures. Now I'm not limited to humans. I can infiltrate the bodies of different creatures understand a great number of joints and bones makes it possible to move more complicated bodies"

" so the reason I couldn't read the trajectory of your attacks was because of the number of bones and complexity of your joints you have?" Takimaru said

" so if I lose a backbone other bones will support my body" bogey said as he moved his hands at a rapid speed.

" you turn your bones to a weight and sickle?!" Takimaru said

" now let me finish this!" Bogey said " **irregular** **iron**!" As Takimaru swiftly dodge the attack as bogey's arms kept stretching trying to hit Takimaru. " did you realize it? That's right"

" A kusarigama?" Takimaru said " you turn them into a chain?"

"So you can read these movements?" Bogey said

As he hit Takimaru at multiple angles as he tries to dodge until he got hit in the stomach.

" this doesn't look good!" Takimaru said " just as I though I can't read his attack at all, unless I shorten his attack range"

As Takimaru swiftly ran up to bogey " sen nuki shot!" He said as he hit bogey

" what's that supposed to be?" Bogey said " it ain't gonna work on me!" As he tried to hit Takimaru as he dodge it as Takimaru hit him again with the same attack as bogey hit him as Takimaru was thrown off a few feet away from bogey.

" I had finally found it" Takimaru muttered

" huh? What did you say?" Bogey said

' I took too much damage, and my bones are broken' Takimaru though ' is this the end?'

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

" Takimaru!" Toriko shouted as a few bugs were still at him as aiko swiftly hit the bugs

" Toriko!" Tommyrod said " is this the time to be worrying about other people?"

" Takimaru-San!" Aiko shouted " don't give up!" ' just how many bugs are there? I feel like I kept hitting a few and there's ten or twenty at me! I gotta focus! Focus!' She though as the swarm of bugs kept going as Tommyrod smirked at them.

' that girl just like grinpatch said the girl with the glow in her hands...what's her name? Ah who cares she's going to die either way' tommyrod though as he glanced at Aiko as she swiftly hit each bug not missing one at her path. ' just what kind of power is that?'

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the translation for One of Aiko's attack so** **ikazu** **means** **sharp** **and** **seikou** **means** **hit** **. I found those words online. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and il be posting another chapter in a few days! Also there's still time to vote! See you guys soon!**


	36. Author's note 2

**wow, I never though I get over 10,000 views on my Toriko fanfiction! I wanted to say thanks for everyone for reading my story! I hope you Guys keep reading it! Also after the century soup arc. Il be making a small arc so that you'll meet Aiko's animal partner! I've gotten a few ideas from the reviews that you guys left me and I had a really helpful person name** pokemonking0924 **giving me a few ideas too** **! Also thanks to** XXX TASHA101XXX **she gave me an idea from the review that she left me about Aiko's animal partner so** **I'm really excited about this! See you guys soon!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

As takimaru stood up.

" why can you still stand up with so much damage?" Bogey said

" there's still something left for me to do" takimaru said ' the most valued reserve pre-shot routine that Aimaru-San taught me '

" that again? Does that little charm power of your technique increase or something?" bogey said as he slowly walked over to takimaru " okay fine. I've got something I've still gotta do "

' the motion for this pre shot routine are long...make it in time' takimaru though as bogey stood in front of takimaru.

" The thing I still need to do is to strike you down with the killing blow" bogey said as takimaru opened his eyes as bogey hit him in the stomach with a string force " farewell"

 **Meanwhile with match**

As he used his sword swung his sword as barrygamon dodge it as match's subordinates used the ice guns to try and hit Barry but he dodge all of them.

 **" NIKU TA TAKI HEAD**!" Barrygamon said

As he tried to hit match as he swiftly dodge it as Barry hit the ground as the two tried to hit one another as they both dodge the others attack.

" What incredible speed" match said

 **With Toriko and Aiko**

As Aiko tries to catch her breath as Toriko tries to catch his breath too.

' So many bugs...' Aiko though ' I really hate this!'

" What's wrong? Out of stamina already?" Tommyrod taunted as he spat out a swarm of bugs.

 **" FLYING FORK**!" Toriko said as he hit a few bugs

 **" Reiki ikazu Seikou**!" She said As she hit every bug swiftly that was at her path as Toriko took out a few more bugs.

" I wonder how long you two can keep up? Toriko...and Aiko was it?" Tommyrod said

' I can barely keep up with these bugs but I've gotta do it...' Aiko though as she glanced at Toriko

" must be hard not being able to fight with your specialty close-range combat Toriko " Tommyrod said ' but her power is unique...maybe I should play with her a little longer to see if she might actually put up a fight before I kill her' he though as he smirked

" Now suffer even more!" Tommyrod exclaimed as he unleashed a huge swarm of bugs

' there's too many of them I haven't used my Reiki ikazu Seikou this much before it's making me tired easily is it because I haven't used it in Actual combat?..I have to focus!..' Aiko though as the swarm went straight at her as Toriko immediately stood in front of Aiko as if to shield her from the bugs as her eyes widen at toriko's action. " Toriko-kun!" She exclaimed

 **Back with takimaru and match**

" you sure have been taken your time but..." Bogey said " no matter how long somebody like you struggles it's useless"

" it's not useless!" Takimaru spoke up as bogeys eyes widen as takimaru looked at bogey with his two colored eyes " it made it. The pre shot routine."

" That's insane. It should be a fatal wound" bogey said

" What you called charm is not something to strengthen techniques " takimaru said " it's a pre shot routine to maintain concentration. Irrespective of how much pain I'm in, I will never flinch...I thank you Aimaru-San. This is my final attack."

" Pfft. What's your final attack?"bogey ask " haven't you learn by now that those useless attacks are never gonna do anything? "

" you're the one that needs to learn" takimaru said " you said something like this before " as he remembered what he said "Nearly any, you who possess many bones and joints which you can freely move in...can only enter 'nearly any' means there are some creatures that you can't enter into...So that means that there's a bone that you can't move? The reason that I fired so many shots was because I realized that you were subtlety shifting something away from the point of the hits " as he looked at bogeys face " So there's something there?like a bone that you don't want dislodge?!"

 **" iron blow**!" Bogey said as he punched takimaru in the face

" I found it it's here!"takimaru exclaimed " **SEN** **NUKI** **SHOT** **OUGI**! **CORKSCREW**!"as he hit at the spot that bogey was avoiding as the bone was popped out of his body.

' this brat! H-he pulled out my sacrum!' Bogey though as he couldn't move

" like I though it was there the sacrum" takimaru said " normally the sacrum is in the pelvis, it's a vitally important bone that support the spine. But your sacrum was supporting all 4,000 bones in your body, it's shape and location is different than normal " as he took a few breaths " Aimaru-San I thank you for my final pre-shot routine and..." As he collapsed on the floor. " I'm sorry I wasn't able to obtain the soup and pay back my debt..." As he passed out

" M-my sacrum if I C-Can get it back in..." Bogey said as he tries to move as he saw feet near his bone.

 **" NIKU TA TAKI HEAD**!" Barrygamon said as he tries to hit match as he dodged it as barrygamon got up. " scampering little..." As the bone was still on the ground

 **" ITTOU RYOUDAN KABUTOWARI**!" Match said as he aimed at barrygamon unknown to the two that match broke apart the bone.

" Ridiculous...I'm going to retire in a place like this?"bogey said as he couldn't move as he collapsed a few feet away from takimaru.

 **" NIKU TA TAKI HEAD**!" Barrygamon said as he went after match as he hit there was a lot of smoke.

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

As the swarm of bugs went passed them as Toriko slightly leaned to the ground as he groan a bit as Aiko went to him.

" What were you thinking you blue haired glutton?!" Aiko scolded him as Toriko stared at Aiko looking in her eyes as she stared back. ' Toriko-kun is really acting weird Ever since we got here he's hasn't been himself! The look in his eyes...I never saw that look before...' She though as she looked away a bit. " Takimaru-San!" She exclaimed

" takimaru!" Toriko said

"A double knock out, how pathetic Bogey" Tommyrod said " That guy really is useless"

" isn't he your comrade?" Aiko said

"That's no way to talk about a comrade who used up all his strength to fight" Toriko said

" what're you talkin' about?" Tommyrod said

' that's it this creepy bug guy is toast!' Aiko though

 **Back with match**

" for someone with such a big frame, he sure is a nimble bastard " match said

" you better not judge me me by how I look!" Barrygamon said as he sped up " **MINCE** **CRUSH**!"as match swiftly dodge it as he used his sword to block barrygamon's kick as he dodged all of his attacks as his subordinates used the weapons at Barry but it had no effect.

" that's a pretty good Katana you've got there" barrygamon said "not sharp enough to cut my shell though "

" that's my line " match said " to not even be scratched by this Katana that's some pretty tough armor"

" that's true, this is made of a shell of a capture level 60 a violent turtle of the sea, the crush turtle was used to make this armor" Barrygamon said " the shell is a dozen times stronger than iron, it's one of the best in the natural world"

" but what I'm most impressed is by how these below freezing temperatures And without arctic clothing you're able to move at that kind of speed" match said as barrygamon unleashed something that looked like sweat all over his body.

" this is a liquid that doesn't freeze. antifreeze" Barrygamon said " the fish that live around here their bodies produces antifreeze to prevent them from freezing, my body can do that too"

" So that's how you're able to move in this cold" match said " and that also caused the bullets to slid off without harming you, irrespective the speed of your movements and reactions is still something I can't understand "

" I'm not fast!" Barrygamon said as he swiftly went at match " you're slow! **MINCE** **CRUSH**!"as they fought each other fending off each others attacks as Barrygamon hit match sending him flying.

" did you honestly think you're able to move like your normally do?" Barrygamon said " when people experience low body temperatures that they can't put on their performance, using the special protein in the antifreeze in my body, I can maintain a high body temperature in other words my body is in top gear, I'm in a condition where I can display my best performance at any time"

As match stood up

" oh? Okay I guess you feel like dying gracefully" Barrygamon said As he dashed " so il guess il turn you into mince meat!"as a few bullets were fired as Barrygamon turn to the other three.

" Do you have no skills besides rushing in headstrong!"

" try a changing in direction once in a while!"

" we're you're opponents now!"

" you won't rot in this cold, but il make three heaps of kitchen garbage!" Barrygamon exclaimed

' So they're planning on buying me time?' Match though ' Sorry just give me a little while it will take me three minutes for me to perform a complete exhaustion'

 **" MINCE CRUSH!** " Barrygamon exclaimed as he hit one of the men then in a while all three of match's subordinates were in the ground

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

As Toriko glanced as he saw match concentrating to use his technique as Aiko tighten her fist.

" Ram, shin, Louie!" Toriko exclaimed

" Useless" Tommyrod said " Looks like they threw away their lives for no reason, pretty appropriate final moments for trash don't ya think?!"

" Aiko get behind me!" Toriko said as they saw the swarm of bugs going after them " **KUGI PUNCH**!" As Toriko rapidly punched the ground as a smoke was release. " Ever since they decided to come here they were prepared to throw they're lives away for the sake of what was important "

" Huh? Prepared?" Tommyrod said as he laughed " That's hilarious! And they ended up looking like garbage! Ain't that stupid?"

" that's it! I've really had enough of you cockroach bastard!" Aiko said as her aura turn white

" For you to make fun of their resolve" Toriko said as his red aura started to show "that's one thing I cannot forgive!"

" Aww shut up you two are really fuckin' annoying " Tommyrod said

 **Back with match**

" this time I'm really gonna give the finishing blow " Barrygamon said

" N-not yet! The kids are waiting for the soup...we can't drop dead here..."

"You don't know when to give up you piece of trash!" Barrygamon said as he dealt with him.

" M-Match-San...we're counting on you to avenge...us..."

' 3 minutes have passed' match though

" minced complete" Barrygamon said "though even with these pile of trash minced, there's still no cooking they can be used for, hey I've got three piles of kitchen trash here! They're your comrades right? So I guess you'll be taking out the trash!" As he turn to match " what? Not gonna do it? Then il turn you to trash! " as he jumped and aimed at match

As match swiftly took out his sword unleashing his exhaustion.

" let me tell you what my weapon is made of" match said "this Katana is made out of a fang of a certain dragon one that can tear apart anything in this world, the owner of the fang is a capture level 68 the dragon king that dwells in the sea, the leodragon a monster that preyed upon a crush turtle that can pulverize the shell"

" impossible " Barrygamon said as his armor started to crack

" Ram, shin Louie " match said " I've avenged you" as Barrygamon's armor was destroyed " it looks like the only trash that was here is you" as he almost collapsed " I can't collapsed yet...I gotta help Toriko and Aiko to get the soup" as a great force made match collapsed on the ground as he saw three different colored auras.

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

As Tommyrod unleashed a swarm of bugs from his mouth as Toriko and Aiko hit the bugs with their attacks as the swarm was quickly eliminated by the duo.

As they're appetite demons were unleashed

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter hopefully soon! I also made a Naruto fanfiction! So please check it out! See you guys soon!**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

As the three different appetite demons were shown.

 **" FLYING FORK**!" Toriko said

as he unleashed his attack as Tommyrod released a swarm of bugs as a few were hit by toriko's attack.

" Aiko look out!" Toriko exclaimed as a few bugs went at Aiko as Toriko immediately shielded Aiko as he groaned as the bugs hit him as the bugs tried to bury in his body as he knocked them back. " **KUGI PUNCH**!" As he punched the bugs with great force.

" Toriko-kun..." Aiko whispered ' he barely lets me fight! It's like he doesn't want me to get hurt! I wanna help him!' She though

As Tommyrod unleashed a huge swarm of bugs all around.

" Now now that won't do" Tommyrod said " Because I've still got many more bugs left" as he cackled as Toriko glanced at his hand as Aiko looked at him.

' I gotta focus! I've haven't used this one in a long time but I've gotta use it now...I really don't know my limit in using this attack but I gotta do it!' Aiko though

" Go" Tommyrod said

 **" Reiki jinsoku seikou**!" Aiko said as a powerful glow released in her hands as she hit every bug that was in her range making sure not one pass by her and Toriko as all of the bugs were dead at her attack as stopped as she catches her breath a bit. ' I managed to kill every bug there was here...' She though

' hehe that girl is fun to play with. That power of hers is really interesting! I can't wait to see her die' Tommyrod though

' I can't let Aiko get hurt! She's starting to get tired...it must be because she keeps using her abilities! I never saw her use it this much before' Toriko though as he glanced at Aiko.

As Tommyrod unleashed another swarm of bugs as Toriko and Aiko hit all of the bugs at least they though they got all of them.

" Toriko! Aiko!" Match exclaimed getting their attention as the two saw the bugs on toriko's back as aiko saw a few on her shoulders.

' Ah! This is Bad!' Aiko though

" Switch on!" Tommyrod said as he destroyed an orange bug that was near him as the other bugs detonated as there was an explosion.

 **With komatsu**

" What was that just now?" Komatsu said as he though back on the words that his friends said to him as he kept on walking. ' they're relying on me to get the soup!' As he saw a light at the end of his path.

" I made it!" Komatsu said as he looked at the cave as he walked a bit further. " where's the soup?" As he looked around as he touched the floor " it can't be!"

" There's no sou—" as Komatsu mouth was covered by the man wearing green with three earrings in his ear as he showed him his notepad with a badly written note.

' what an awful handwriting! I can't read a thing!' Komatsu though as he flipped the notebook ' more terrible handwriting!...there are listening devices planted in the suits?' ' why is he ignoring me?'

" the mouth is a source of calamity " he said

" Ah I see" Komatsu said as the man in green wrote in the notebook ' the listening devices were implanted by the client?' " is it true?" As the man wearing green stayed quiet again. 'Eh?! This guy went quiet again.'

" I checked myself, I'm sure of it" he said

' if he finds out there's no soup then he'll leave us here' komatsu though as re read the notebook.

" what is this?!" A voice yelled out as the other two looked who it was. " we finally made it here and the soup isn't—" as the man in green swiftly did a knocking at zonge.

" you've said too much" he said "please be quiet. I only used knocking on him. that was close. He almost let the fact that there's no soup slip out"

As the two froze and let out a shout.

 **Back at the ship**

As mokkoi was staring at the screen

" Hey Didn't you say it yourself!" Komatsu exclaimed " the mouth is a source of calamity!"

" talk with the notepad" he said

" it's too late now!" Komatsu said " and you said it out loud too!"

As mokkoi turned of the screen

" I've had that information since that before" he said " I was afraid of this, but as I though the soup Is gone, hey start the ship, we're going home"

" yes sir, but what about the bishokuya still remaining on the island?"

"We have no more use for them. Leave them" he said " I'm shutting do wn my robot, what happened to the soup is regrettable but the lionpig, the azure tears,the infinite grapes, there are still attractive ingredients left...now then which ingredient will we head for next?"

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko and the others**

As there was a huge black smoke as match coughed.

" where's Toriko? Aiko?" Match said

As the smoke cleared off to reveal Toriko without the shirt as Aiko had the sleeves torn off of her suit.

" So you two threw it off, right along with the bugs, right before the explosion,Huh?!" Tommyrod said as he laughed " but can you fight without arctic clothing?!"

" Don't worry about me or her" Toriko said " because I'll be beating you in a second"

" so get ready you little cockroach " Aiko said

" That's reckless " match said as he removed his shirt " in these below zero temperatures...you can't fight without a lighter suit...use mine Toriko."

" match" Toriko said as match slightly leaned

" match-San!" Aiko said as she gripped his arm " take it easy..."

"I'd like to fight with you" match said " but it looks like il just get in your way, it's pathetic, but this is all I can do forgive me"

"Match-San" Aiko whispered as she looked around as she saw takimaru on the ground as well as match's subordinates as she tighten her fist.

" I see so your fights are over?" Toriko said

" Toriko, Aiko the bugs are coming!" Match said " hey the bugs are coming watch out!"

" match..." Toriko said "you fought well thank you, you can use the lighter suit I don't need it"

" then Aiko please use it" match said as Aiko placed her hand in his chest as she smiled.

" you use it. I'm fine only my sleeves got torn off" Aiko said " just rest a bit we can handle it"

" Aiko..." Match whispered as he looked at her. ' I can't explain it but I feel relaxed now...' He though

As the bugs stopped as they weren't attacking them.

' the bugs aren't attacking? ' match though

" The fuck?! You guys lost?!" Tommyrod exclaimed at the two fallen bishokukai. As his eyes glowed red " I don't need you guys anymore but at least you can be food for my bugs"as he unleashed a huge swarm of bugs. " lay your eggs in those pieces of shit, my bugs!"

" hey stop! They're not dead yet!" Match exclaimed " stop they're your comrades aren't they?!"

As Toriko unleashed a strong force as his body was a slight reddish color as the bugs were forcibly blown to the wall.

" what was that?" Match said

"The air suddenly shook for a moment..." Aiko said ' it feels hot is this coming from Toriko-kun?' She though

 **Meanwhile with setsuno and Coco**

" so you sent Toriko, komatsu and Aiko-chan to get the century soup, did you?" Coco said

"oh so you've heard?" Setsuno said

" yes and regarding that there's something I'm worried about" Coco said

" what's that?" Setsuno said " you're talking in a very roundabout way"

"Excuse me" Coco said "I'll get right to the point then. the century soup no longer exist, does it?"

" you're a skilled fortune teller, aren't you?" Setsuno said as she stirred the pot in her stove.

" yes, in addition, I have information showing that the bishokukai are moving to capture the soup as well" Coco said " also that they've sent people with considerable skill...Even in my fortune telling, I haven't seen a crisis like this be—"

" All the more Value going in" setsuno said " the ingredient chooses the person, even if you couldn't obtain it, thats unavoidable "

" That's true, but..." Coco said as he though of Aiko.

" they have a resolve " setsuno said " I don't know about the bishokukai but there's no commotion around here"

" Granny setsu" Coco said

" The truth of the matter is there is a way" setsuno said as she handed Coco a plate of soup " but I don't know how it will turn out, Komatsu-kun is the key, Mm"

As Coco stayed quiet as his mind wandered a bit. ' Aiko-chan I hope that your okay' he though as setsuno had a slight smile on her face.

" Oh Coco don't worry about her" setsuno said " I'm sure Aiko-chan is doing fine"

" I'm just worried about Aiko-chan that's all granny setsu" Coco said

" Oh you kids don't fool me a bit" setsuno said as she smiled " those are the eyes of a young man in love, oh I've seen that look before on someone else too" as Coco slightly blushed " it's so nice seeing young people in love"

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

" Give your comrades a little thanks for the fighting that they did" Toriko said

" it's hot. Toriko's body is giving off an intense heat" match said

" what kind of childish crap are you spouting about?" Tommyrod said " anyone that can't serve its purpose is garbage, so ain't it okay to kill them?" As he started to spit out a bug. " Toriko, why don't you too...hurry up and die!" As he spat out a swarm of bugs again.

" Tommyrod, you're the kind of vulgar bastard one rarely ever sees" Toriko said " you can be sure I'll exterminate you!" As he felt something holding his frozen hand as he looked at Aiko.

" let me try this" Aiko said ' I've never actually thawed something like this before but I've gotta try for Toriko-kun's sake' she though " **Reiki nukumi sesshoku**!" As a strong force was released in Aiko's hand as the ice slowly started to melt . ' Come on! Focus!' At a rapid pace his hand thawed out as Aiko let out a breath that she held in.

" Wha...his frozen hand!" Match said ' Aiko can do that? Just what else can she do?' He though

" Well that's interesting power you've got" Tommyrod said as he looked at Aiko " and you Toriko you were using shivering awhile ago"

' shivering...' Aiko though

"But to do something like this" match said " must consume a considerable amount of calories "

" what a childish trick" Tommyrod said

" Now come at me yourself without relying on your bugs!" Toriko said

"I don' wanna " Tommyrod said " YOU IDIOT!" As he spat out a swarm of bugs went at them as Toriko unleashed his fork attacks defeating all of the bugs in their path.

" Aiko...I don't want you near this fight" Toriko said to Aiko

" but Toriko-kun I wanna help!" Aiko said

" I don't want you to get hurt!" Toriko exclaimed " just stay where it's safe!" As Toriko ran to Tommyrod. " I can finally get close to you Tommyrod!"

' Toriko seems really protective of that girl...heheh I have an idea' Tommyrod though as he smirked

 **Authors note: I found these words online for Aiko's attacks.**

 **nukumi Means warm or hot**

 **sesshoku Means touch**

 **jinsoku Means rapid**

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	39. Chapter 38

**I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 37

At the moment that toriko was going to attack tommyrod. Tommyrod opened his mouth to reveal a pale insect as toriko saw this as he immediately jumped back to get some distance as aiko was a few feet away keeping her distance since toriko told her not to join in this fight.

 **"FLYING FORK**!" Toriko said

As tommyrod unleashed a giant centipedes taking the hit.

" just how many parasitic insects do you have dwelled in your body?" Toriko said

"I wonder how many minutes you can keep up that childish shivering toriko?" Tommyrod said " normally the limit to how long someone can shiver is two 's right if past that then Your muscle will stop trembling"

'his body temperature will drop and then he could die' aiko though

" most likely a few of tens of thousands watts of energy is simply not enough to Keep up with two hours of constant shivering "

" yeah, well what about you and your bugs? I'm sure you don't have an unlimited amount of it!" Aiko said

"She's right you've got a limit too" toriko said

" there are about 10,000 parasitic insect eggs dwelling in my body" Tommyrod said "I can't send them all at once, of course, the eggs hatch into my esophagus and in the moment they're born my body consumes a large amount of energy. That amount Is around 1,500 kilocalories per bug. That's the same amount of a person running a marathon"

" so you're limit is..." Toriko started

" yep, about a thousand more insects" Tommyrod said as he smirked

" Ah!" Aiko exclaimed as a bug was on her shoulder as she hit it. ' he's got more of these?!' She though ' I gotta do something about this!' As Tommyrod looked at aiko as he smirked.

 **Meanwhile with setsuno and Coco**

As setsuno was cutting up a few ingredients.

"Granny setsu, What are you doing?" Coco asked

"Just wait and see" setsuno said as she cut up more ingredients as she held the gourmet spicer " I'm making something delicious Just the right way"

" More importantly we should get to Toriko and the others as soon as possible " Coco said

" Toriko, Aiko-chan and Konatsu-kun without a doubt have power " setsuno said " it's because I have big expectations for them, that I showed them around my kitchen which I rarely show to anyone "

" Then Granny setsu, are you saying there's no need for us to head to ice hell?" Coco said ' But what if something happens to them, what if Aiko-chan gets hurt?!' He though as he got up. " Then I'm going"

"Please wait" setsuno said as she turn to him " all done " as there was a three huge boxes

" What on earth?" Coco said as he looked

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

" tommy! You're not confident you can beat me with your own power, are you?" Toriko said

"Is that why you're relying on bugs?!" Aiko said

" are you that scared of me?" Toriko said " I guess your a sous chef in name alone, your just a miserable coward!"

" No matter how you invite me you're wasting your time Toriko"Tommyrod said " you're opponents will be bugs and bugs alone. My goal is purely the soup. It doesn't matter one bit how I kill you or your little girlfriend over there"

' this guy he's dangerous...' Aiko though

At that moment a bug hit Aiko's back as she fell to the ground as she groan.

" AIKO!" Toriko shouted as he glared at Tommyrod

" I'm fine!" Aiko said as she got up

As he used shiver to get rid of the bugs from the two.

" the bishokukai is serious about getting the soup, so I think I know the reason why they sent you here" Toriko said as a few bugs hit Toriko.

" Toriko!" Match said

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko said ' there's too many bugs!...I'm getting too tired...but I gotta do something!' She though

" Even bugs have finite life in them" Toriko said "what the hell do you think these lives are?! " as he used shiver to kill the bugs as he took a few breaths as he felt something on his arm as he looked at aiko as he felt a gentle glow as he looked at his wounds that were healing a bit.

 **" Reiki naosu sesshoku** " Aiko muttered as she turn to Tommyrod

" you breed all of these insects just to use it in a fight " she said " they're wasting they're lives for your sake Don't tell me you don't feel a thing when they die?!"

"I dont feel shit for these pieces of trash!" Tommyrod exclaimed at he kicked the dead centipedes body." dead things that don't serve a purpose are all trash!" As he spat out a large swarm of bugs.

" I guess I got no choice but to fight" Toriko said " Aiko I..."

" Don't say anything Toriko-kun I've got here on my resolve too. I'm gonna fight " Aiko said

 **" 5 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" Toriko said as he punched a swarm of insects.

' I got it!' Aiko though as she ran to the other direction as Toriko hit a few bugs.

" Reiki pyro punch!" Aiko said as she manage to get close to Tommyrod as he swiftly dodge it.

" heh you're fast" Tommyrod said as he smirked

As bugs were around her as she glanced at Toriko was still fighting the others.

 **"Reiki slash**!" Aiko said as she only hit a few bugs as she saw something that was black smoke.

" Toriko!" Match exclaimed

" Toriko-kun!" She exclaimed

as she saw that bugs were covering his body as he just kneeled. As Aiko felt something at that moment as she tighten her fist.

"What was that just now...An illusion?" Match said

" my limits 1,000 insects" Tommyrod said " just as I though you couldn't handle em all!" As he laughed " what a pathetic display! Now you can just rot away like food for my bugs like that, Toriko!" As he kneeled over a bit as Aiko glanced at him.

' he just reached his limit! I...I gotta do something now!' Aiko though as she saw match looking at Tommyrod.

" you small fry" Tommyrod said to match

" are you sure it's not a good idea to kill me or her?" Match said " even a small rat, if you don't make sure you killed it may someday grow into a tiger and come to bite your throat when you're asleep"

" Huh? But I'm already killing you two" Tommyrod said

As a few bugs went after match but Aiko was quick enough to hit those bugs.

" hehe il let those bugs finish you off little Aiko!" Tommyrod said

As a few were on her as one exploded on her back as she groan in pain as the rest of the bugs went over to her and match as he tries to fend them off as aiko quickly got up and hit each bug.

' I gotta finish this! ' aiko though as she was more determined to finish this fight as she ran to tommyrod.

 **" Reiki pyro punch**!" Aiko exclaimed as she tried to punch tommyrod but he was quick to dodge her attacks as tommyrod grabbed Aiko as he was close to her.

" you're that upset that I killed your friend? Is that it little Aiko?" Tommyrod said as He smirked " I had other plans for you but I guess you'll join him soon"

" how do you know if he's dead you Little cockroach " Aiko muttered as tommyrod hit her stomach with great force as she coughed out a little blood.

" bye,bye little Aiko" tommyrod said as he threw her a few feet into the icy wall.

' I...toriko-kun...' Aiko though as she was on the ground as she looked at where toriko was. ' Toriko-kun...' As she struggled to get up as she just collapse as her vision started to go blurry. ' I...can't...I...have to..help...him...' As she fell to the ground.

" Aiko!" Match exclaimed as he ran to check on her as he held Aiko as tommyrod glanced at Toriko. " aiko! Wake up!" As his eyes widen as he felt her pulse.

" is he really dead?" He said "in order I make sure to get the soup, the matter of toriko's life or death is a problem I can't ignore, why is he on his knees and not collapsing? Even if there is a small chance that could prevent me from getting the soup, I have to make sure to wipe it out completely. I guess I really can't have a peace of mind of just relying on my insects " as he went at Toriko " so I'll make sure to kill him with my own hands! I'll send you to the depths of hell from which you'll never emerge, Toriko!" As he went at him as he felt something stop him as the swarm started frying away to reveal Toriko with out a scratch.

" So you finally got close to me tommyrod?" Toriko said

" Wh...at..?" Tommyrod said as he was shocked

As Toriko glanced as he saw match holding Aiko as she was unconscious with a bit of blood from her clothes as Toriko glared angrily at Tommyrod as he firmed his grip on him.

" let me invite you to ice hell!" Toriko said angrily " This is truly hell!" " **10 REN KUGI PUNCH**!" As he hit tommyrod by the impact Tommyrod was thrown back. " I finally got a hit or actually ten hits to be precise"

' Aiko is still breathing. But those hits really did something to her..her pulse is weak too...' Match though as he looked closely at Aiko.

' Aiko...this bastard is gonna pay!' He though as he walked over to the two.

" she's in bad shape her pulse is weak but she's still breathing " match said as Toriko put his hand on over hers as he felt a sudden grip.

" Toriko-kun..."'she mumbled as Toriko stiffen his movement as he looked at Aiko as his gaze soften a bit as he leaned a bit.

" just rest Aiko..." Toriko said

" Toriko...how did you get past my bugs attacks, you bastard?" Tommyrod asked as he glared at Toriko.

"Do you feel anything?" Toriko said

" it can't be, this smell...is essential oil?!" Tommyrod said as Toriko turn to tommyrod " this is phytoncide. The insect killing substance that plants emit to protect against against insects that eat their leaves or stem?! Toriko's body that was prepared to die when attacked by my 1,000 insects release this by phytoncide."

" in the forest its spread from tree to tree, so because of that small amount of smell that Toriko's spread to me and to Aiko the insects movement finally dulled" match said as Aiko moved a bit as he held her. " Aiko?..."

" now the bugs can't attack anymore" Toriko said " it's finally between you and me tommyrod, you'd better prepare yourself, the serious fight starts here" as he glanced at Aiko that she was still unconscious. " my true wild self isn't as nice as the one you've seen so far!" As he glared At tommyrod.

" you idiot!" Tommyrod said as his teeth was showing " you're oozing that damn smell I hate more than any other!"

 **Authors note:**

 **sesshoku means touch**

 **naosu means heal or healing**

 **here you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! There's still time to vote! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

As they heard a small cough from Aiko as a bit of blood came out. As match's eyes widen as he checked Aiko's pulse as he froze.

" H-Her pulse stopped! she's going into cardiac arrest!" Match exclaimed as he started to give Aiko Cpr treatment.

As Toriko glanced as his eyes widen at this.' S-She Can't die! She can't! ' He though ' tommyrod! You bastard!' As he unleashed a great power.

"It starts now!" Toriko said angrily " il show you a fight of my wild and true form of hunting!"

" if only you'd let the bugs kill you, you could have had a less agonizing death!" Tommyrod said " too bad your little girlfriend isn't here to see you die!"

As the two walked up facing each other.

" Aiko come on!" Match said as he continued the treatment.

 **Aiko's p.o.v.**

I looked around the scenery it was a park that I was in it was peaceful it was the usual place that I always go to as I sat at the bench wondering why I'm here? One minute I was fighting that cockroach guy now I'm here...it's really nice here as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Aiko sweetheart" a voice said as I froze I haven't heard that voice in a long time as I turn to look as tears went down my face.

" Mom!" I said as I hugged her tightly as tears went down my face.

 **Back with Toriko**

As the two started fighting as both of them dodge the others attacks at great speed.

' he's fast. And those sharp fangs' Toriko though ' is the reason he kept them hidden for so long because they would get in the way of hatching his bugs?'

' Aiko! Don't give up on me here! He needs you!' Match though as he pressed his hands on her chest ' I've got a few minutes if not then she's done for!'

As tommyrod started using his wings as he moved at a great speed as Toriko looked at it.

 **"FLYING FORK**!" Toriko said

As Tommyrod dodged the attack at a great speed as he hit Toriko.

' that bastard is faster than a stag beetle' Toriko though ' I need to halt his movements or...' " **FLYING KNIFE**!" He said as Tommyrod dodged it as he went at Toriko as he hit him.

" that fork you have sure is fragile" Tommyrod said " just like that girl"

As Toriko looked at his hand

" What about those wings you're so proud of?" Toriko said

" huh?" Tommyrod said as he looked at his shoulder to see one wing was cut off.

 **Back with Aiko.**

 **Aiko's p.o.v.**

" mom I missed you so much!" I said

" I missed you too. " my mom said as we looked at each other " you've grown so much! Just look at you! You're a very beautiful young woman!"

" mom why am I here? oh no am I dead? I'm Dead aren't I?" I said as I started talking too much " I can't die they need my help! I've gotta help them! Toriko-kun needs my help!" As my mom shushed me.

" you're not dead " she said " it's not your time yet, besides we need to have a serious talk Aiko "

' uh-oh she only says my name like that when she's really serious ' I though

" I died before I could show you the full extent of this ability so far you only scratched the surface of this" she said " but by now a few other people took notice of your ability right?"

" well a few but mostly my friends" I said as I though for a minute.

" Aiko I want you to know that the Reiki is a very rare ability I'm sure you found out a bit about it but there are other abilities that are dangerous " she said "I never told you about this. I wanted to tell you but unexpected circumstances came up and I couldn't tell you" as she had a serious look " I want you to find an ingredient that will help you it's a very rare ingredient it's called Hazel clovers you can find that in springforest and I want you to train harder than you've ever had in case if you ever face against anyone stronger. I want you to be ready. "

" but mom it's kinda hard since you were the only one that had this ability most of time I don't even know how I do it. I was just lucky" I said

" it'll be okay I started out just like you I know that you'll do fine" she said as she smiled as I could tell there was something else that she wanted to ask me.

" anyway...so those young men which one you think is cute?" She asked as I blushed

" W-What?" I said

" I may be dead but I know when someone is interested in my daughter" she said " Oh I wonder what my grandchildren would look like! After all those men are really handsome"

" MOM!" I exclaimed as I blushed red as a tomato " They're just my friends"

" oh Aiko each of them would make a great husband for you. I have a feeling they would do anything for you to see you smile" she said " I'm glad I'm not in your shoes it's hard to pick just one!"

As I started to hear something as my mom smiled

" looks like our time is up" she said

" Wait what?" I said as my mom smiled

" you have to go back to them now" she said as I hugged her tightly

" I love you" I said

" I love you too sweetheart" she said

 **End of p.o.v.**

As match saw that aiko opened her eyes and coughed as he helped her.

" good! I'm glad you're okay Aiko!" Match said " you gave me a scare"

" T-Thanks match-San " aiko said as her hands glowed white " **Reiki naosu sesshoku** " as she put her hands on herself as she breathed slowly.

" when Toriko saw you like this. toriko's gone all out on the him" match said

As they heard the sound as they saw Toriko and tommyrod smashed against the show window.

' Toriko-kun! H-his arm!' Aiko though as she saw that Toriko only hand one arm now as tommyrod hit Toriko with multiple attacks as Toriko was stuck back against the show window as Toriko head butted tommyrod and kicked him hard.

' Come on right arm move!' Toriko though as tommyrod saw this as he punched Toriko as he hit the show window. As the two were out of breath as they stared at each other.

" Toriko!" Tommyrod exclaimed "it's been so long since I had a fight like this! Such a thrill!"

' pure instinct without a drop of anything else' tommyrod though ' Beyond hostility and malice, there lies only one thing. The desire to eat! a one on one fight with the goal of eating! A wild battle to obtain living ingredients. I'm being challenged to a wild nature bout without a feeling of resentment. I think I understand why starjun and grinpatch were drawn to fight Toriko!'

" just as I though 13 Ren was overdoing it" Toriko said " I can't use my right hand anymore. I no longer have any weapons. I guess I've got to strengthen my resolve all the more"

" he needs help!" Aiko said as she tries to get up as match stopped her.

" Aiko...just let Toriko handle it your in no condition to fight" match said " just rest let him handle it"

" we've only gotten started bring it on tommy!" Toriko exclaimed as his aura turn red unleashing his appetite demon.

"this...maybe the first time..." Tommyrod said as he started to take his arm weights off as his muscle expanded " that I've gotten to get truly serious" as he unleashed his blue aura " Toriko, the bishokuya I show you my respect, I too, will use my full strength to choke the life out of you "

" This guy...this whole time, he hasn't been at full power?" Toriko said as he was shocked as tommyrod came at hit hitting him rapidly. ' this is bad. This guy is...' As he got hit again. ' I'm gonna die..I haven't even...told her how I felt about her...Aiko...'

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko said as Toriko glanced at her

' She's okay!...I'm glad...huh?' Toriko though as he looked at Tommyrod's shoulder ' what's that wound?...What'd I do to cause it?' As he though back as he had an idea as his red aura appeared in his leg as he quickly hit him with his leg as a great force.

" they say the legs have around three or four times the strength of the arms" Toriko said " that's some considerable might. I think I'll call this leg Knife"

" You bastard!" Tommyrod exclaimed

" **LEG FORK**!" Toriko said as he struck tommyrod using his leg by the force tommyrod was struggling a bit as he lost an arm as he was badly injured by the attack lead a few holes in his body as Toriko leaned back at the show window. " At the very last moment, I pulled off an awesome technique " as he was on the floor " I can't strike any longer"

As he slowly blinked a few times as he glanced at Aiko as she was up as she looked at Toriko as he saw a few tears going down her face.

" Aiko...I...wanted to say that...I...lo..lov..." he whispered Aiko could barely hear what he said as he lost consciousness before he could finish his sentence as her eyes widen.

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko exclaimed

" To...ri...ko..." Tommyrod said " Toriko!" As he ran at Toriko. But before he could strike Toriko all of a sudden tree branches sprouted up covering Toriko as Tommyrod only punched the tree that was protecting Toriko.

" What the hell's this?!" Tommyrod said " A tree?"

" a tree that sprouted up all of a sudden?" Aiko said as the tree sported wrapping around the gourmet show window.

" What?" Tommyrod said " T-This is?!"

" Eventually, it will be recognized as a part of the Gourmet World Heritage " as Aiko looked at the person of that voice as she smiled at the owner.

" it's you Teppei-kun" Aiko said as the man wearing a green track suit smiled at her.

" it's nice to see you again Ai-chan " he said as he turn to Tommyrod " you mustn't destroy this treasure of the world the gourmet show window Bishokukai"

 **There you have it guys! I'd like to thank Pokemonking0924 since he helped me think of the name for the ingredient. Il be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

" y-you're...!"tommyrod said

" you're taken your ingredient procurement went too far" teppei said as he pointed his finger at tommyrod " you're under arrest bishokukai"

" Saiseiya Teppei" tommyrod said

"W-what the hell?" Barrygamon said

"S-Saiseiya?" Match said

" teppei-kun " aiko said as she looked at teppei

"It was you?!" Tommyrod said as he realized something as Teppei wasn't listening." say,something Dammit!"

" The more one speaks, the less weight one words holds " Teppei said " until they become light and fluffy as the air itself"

" What the hell do you want Saiseiya?" Tommyrod said " did somebody give you a request to capture us or something?!"

" I can't deny that rounding up folks Who trade and capture ingredients illegally is also my job" Teppei said " But I didn't come here for you, however if you're going to get in my way..." As he stared at tommyrod giving a serious expression " I don't mind capturing you Bishokukai Sous chef tommyrod!"

" this is bad he's lost his Cool!" Bogey said

" The blood of that Knocking master jirou runs through this guy Teppei's veins " Barrygamon said " Even though he's a saiseiya, he's a preeminently a powerful man"

"Sous chef!" Bogey exclaimed

' Teppei-kun be careful!' Aiko though as she looked at her friend

"Just try me asshole!" Tommyrod exclaimed " Who the fuck did you say you're gonna capture?!"as tommyrod was going to hit Teppei as Teppei got in a stance.

 **" IMPACT KNOCKING! MEDIUM**!" Teppei said as he struck tommyrod as tommyrod froze for a second as he managed to tighten his fist to try and hit Teppei. " huh? You sure have a lot of nerve ganglions are those for the insects?" As he swiftly dodged Tommyrod's attack " I'll have to make it reach further into your body"as he hit Tommyrod's arm " **WELL DONE**!" As he quickly jabbed into different parts of Tommyrod's chest as tommyrod couldn't move.

" Tommy-Sama!" Bogey exclaimed

" Sous chef!" Barrygamon said

" Yeah! Go Teppei-kun!" Aiko cheered at her friend.

"If you weren't already wounded" Teppei said "I wouldn't have had the luxury of using knocking on you. But even so to bring the bishokukai Sous chef tommyrod to this condition that toriko sure is something "

" I...can't...move..." Tommyrod said " it can't be...I-I've had knocking done to me?...there's no choice at this point " as he released a giant hybrid insect

" Wh-What the hell is that?!" Teppei said

" how the hell should I know?!"Aiko exclaimed

"H-He really hatched it!" Barrygamon said

"The hybrid egg that was created from cross breeding tens of ferocious insects " bogey said " it's the hybrid beast that tommy-Sama was incubating in his body the entire time!"

" Damn...he pretty much took all of my stamina with him..." Tommyrod said as he was now sickly pale with white hair and his body frail and weak. "Such a problem child...now rampage to your Hearts content" as he passed out.

" Hey! Ai-chan! This reminds me of the time that we were faced with that Scorpion mantis a few years back" Teppei said as he looked at the bug as Aiko looked at it.

" yeah but that's different! This is a huge hybrid bug problem here!" Aiko exclaimed ' I hate bugs! I hate them!' She though as she mentally freaked out.

As the bug attacked releasing a small breath attack as Teppei and Aiko dodged it. As they looked at a bit of it hit match's leg.

" it exhales sub zero air" Teppei said " what kind of organism is this?"

" forget trying to figure it out lets just get rid of this bug!" Aiko exclaimed as Teppei lightly chuckled

" You still have a fear for giant bugs don't you? Tell me do you still dislike swamps? Or heights when you get on a plane?" Teppei said as Aiko pouted " it's still cute Ai-chan"

" hey! less talky more knocky!" Aiko said as she playfully punched him as he smiled.

As the giant bug aimed it's snout at the as the two dodged as it released an attack as the Teppei and Aiko jumped the two swiftly dodged the bugs claws as the bug released a silk web hit Teppei's leg as it was dragging him and Aiko as Teppei took out his glove as his thumb nail extended as Teppei released the two from the web as the kept they're distant away from the bug.

" Yep just like old times Ai-chan" Teppei said as he smiled

" yeah but let's save the nostalgia for later " Aiko said as they stared at the bug.

" sub zero breath and high temperature gas" Teppei said

" and it shoots spiders silk and scorpion poison too" Aiko said

" this is a dangerous creature" Teppei said as Aiko agreed it was a dangerous bug.

" you got a plan?" Aiko ask

" I though you had one Ai-chan" Teppei said

" nows our chance, let's go get the soup!" Bogey said " if we stay here, we'll get mixed up in here and get eaten!"

"Hold on bogey" Barrygamon said as he took out what looked like a hair ball like phone." I've got a call from Yuu I see hey bogey there's no reason for us to be here any longer "

" all right we got the soup!" Bogey said " Now let's hightail it out of here!"

" Hey you guys!" Teppei yelled out to the two that were running " you better off not going outside for a while now! Actually it's best if you'd stayed right here"

" if you don't it's your funeral" Aiko bluntly said

"Are you an idiot? Like hell we're getting sucked into your fight with the parasite emperor!" Bogey exclaimed as he and Barrygamon ran " hate to break it to you, but our job is done here!"

" they're leaving their comrade behind?" Match muttered

As the two were running through an entrance

" it's tommy-sama we don't need to worry!" Barrygamon said "he's got the life force of a demon"

" yeah we've got no reason to be worried about him!" Bogey said

As they stop when the ground was shaking as they saw a giant creature with multiple heads with sharp teeth.

" W-What the hell?!" Bogey exclaimed

As the two were eaten by the giant creature. As the sane creature broke through the wall as the others looked at it.

"So you showed up" Teppei said " Ruler of ice hell, hellberos?"

" You revived that!" Aiko said as she looked at the giant creature

" yep, my skills changed the last time we saw each other" Teppei said " does your first breath of fresh air in a century feel good?"

"What is that?"match said

" The wild beast that once stood at the pinnacle of this continent" Teppei said

" you've really gotten better Teppei-kun!" Aiko said as she smiled

" going to different places around the world and releasing creatures that've had knocking done to them is another one of my duties" Teppei said " but even so releasing a monster like this has turned out to be a real pain in the neck" as Aiko turn to the giant bug as she practically gripped Teppei's arm so that he could turn and look.

As they dodged the bugs attack

" that creepy bug just molted!" Aiko said " just how fast that this creepy gross bug grows?!"

As they saw the two giant creatures battling each other as the bug carried the hellboros off somewhere outside.

" wow it took it up with him" Teppei said

"Wow fighting off the boss of this place without batting an eye" Aiko said " that creepy bug is something"

" but on the other hand Hellboros hasn't eaten anything in a hundred years so it doesn't think of the bug as anything but food" Teppei said as the bug broke through the ceiling. " Oh man"

" I think that took care of our bug problem " Aiko said

As the creature was gone as Teppei stared at the gourmet show window as he felt arms around him to see Aiko.

" it's so good to see you Teppei-kun!" Aiko said

" it's nice to see you Ai-chan" Teppei said as he stared at Aiko as she smiled brightly

" Saiseiya " match said getting the two friends attention "I'm part of the gourmet mafia, I've committed many acts of illegal ingredient trading and capturing. I'm prepared to be arrested by you."

" Match-San" Aiko said ' this guy has a kind heart...even if he is part of the mafia ' she though

" I have one favor to ask " match said as he held his sword " Can you overlook this until after I get the soup? If possibly I'd like to bury these guys afterwards as a grave marker for the show window, because I'm...the only one that can move, please look the other way until then"

" I don't intend to bury them" Teppei said " there's no need to bury them"as Teppei stepped closer to match " to my eyes you outlaws are shining brighter than the show window "as his thumb nail extended as he swiftly destroyed the ice that was incasing match's leg.

" Ah toriko-kun!" Aiko said as she ran to him as Teppei followed.

" Even though he's damaged this badly he's very much alive" Teppei said

" oh that's good" Aiko said " I was worried"

" is he your boyfriend or something?" Teppei asked as Aiko slightly blushed

" No what makes you say that! Teppei-kun!" Aiko exclaimed " just give me a hand with him!"

"He's stopped shivering so he no longer maintain his body temperature, it seems" Teppei said as he grabbed a few leaves from the tree. " his body is functioning normally. Toriko has a fearsome life force " as he squeezed the leaves extracting the juice as it dropped in his index finger.

"Nail Chuu sha" Teppei said as his index finger nail expanded as he injected it to Toriko " don't worry Ai-chan the leaves of the protective tree are filled with revitalizing elements that stimulate the heart. It'll put a lot of stress in his body but Toriko should be able to endure it, his blood pressure will spike a bit and his body temperature should return to normal"

As Toriko gasp as Aiko put her hand on his cheek as he sweated a bit.

" ooh you're awake how do you feel Toriko?" Teppei ask" pretty crappy,I'll bet" as Teppei took out the box that he carries around in his chest pocket.

" did you even have to ask that?" Aiko said

"Aiko...who's he?" Toriko asked as he gasped a bit.

" ill explain later Toriko-kun" Aiko said as Teppei took out a seed.

"Come on komatsu-kun found the soup and waiting" Teppei said

"komatsu!" Toriko exclaimed as he tries to move but the branches prevented him as he gasp a bit as Teppei was holding out a seed.

"You've regained cardiopulmonary function for the moment" Teppei said "but there's still significant damage to your body " as Aiko and Toriko looked at the seed. " it's a fertilizer seed, it's bitter but if you swallow it you'll be okay, Take this Toriko"

" That has use restrictions is based on eight Gourmet laws..." Toriko started

" what ever just swallow it!" Teppei said shoving the seed in toriko's mouth as he swallowed it." There's a small poison in that seed , it will kill a few cells, but you'll recover rapidly after that" as Teppei stood up as Aiko was still there as Toriko looked at her as she smiled at him.

As he groaned from the pain as Aiko could only do is try and comfort him until it stopped.

" it's a drug that pushes the body's natural recovery to its limit" Teppei said as Teppei turn to the others.

" Aiko...are you...okay?" Toriko said as he groaned

" I'm fine. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare" Aiko said as she saw his gaze soften at her.

" it's fine Aiko..." As he remembered something as he slightly blushed " did you hear anything that I said a few moments ago?" As Aiko looked at him as she tries to think for a second.

" I could barely make out what you said all I could hear was my name" Aiko said

' I couldn't tell her. Not even if it was my last moments with her...Damn it! What's wrong with me just how hard is it to tell her how I feel?!' Toriko though

"why are you helping us?" Match asked Teppei

"It's something you come to understand after long years of reviving ingredients " Teppei said "that those ingredients have life spans, that rot away,lives that are impossible to revive by any means. The Gourmet show window is dying, it can no longer be revived"

" what did you say?!" Match said

" And I understand when lives can be revived" Teppei said "none of you are meant to die here"

" Teppei-kun" Aiko said

"well that's not the only reason I helped Toriko" Teppei said as he glanced at Aiko as she smiled as Teppei dropped a seed as it grew to doctor aloe as he used it to wrap up everyone. As they started to carry the bodies.

" Aiko how do you know him?" Toriko asked

" Oh I know Teppei-kun for a few years now" Aiko said

" around ten years Aiko we met ten years ago" Teppei said " we were little kids back then right" as the two smiled.

" yeah back then you didn't have that hairstyle " Aiko said playfully

" yeah, I guess but wow y-you really grown, your hair got longer I kinda like it now " Teppei complemented.

" Oh, thanks Teppei-kun" Aiko said as she touched her hair.

' She knows him that long that explains why They're really friendly with each other...I don't like this feeling...I think I'm getting jealous...but why? they're friends. I'm sure it's nothing for me to worry about' Toriko though as he stared at the two laughing a bit.

" Komatsu!" Toriko exclaimed as the group saw komatsu with Tina and the others. As komatsu looked at them.

" hey komatsu!"Aiko said

" Sorry we're late komatsu" Toriko said

As komatsu started to let a few tears down as he was relieved that his friends were okay as he sniffles a bit.

" T-Toriko-San...Ai-chan...I...I...couldn't protect the soup!" He cried out.

 **there you have it guys! I can't closed the votes yet because theres a tie between two people right now. So the votes are still open! Please leave a review on which one you want Aiko to be with! Il be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

" Komatsu..." Aiko said

As he was on the floor as he started crying.

" Even though everyone worked so hard, even risking your lives the last cup of the century soup...that I finally found was taken by a robot riding a fly. " Komatsu said as the baby wall penguin tries to comfort komatsu.

" A micro sized Gt robot?" Teppei said

" I'm not really sure but..." Tina said "it happened in an instant"

" I'm truly,truly sorry" Komatsu said

" Komatsu. Trips into nature to find and supply an ingredient that ends in a failure" Toriko said as he walked over to Komatsu as Aiko followed him. " happens all the time!"

" Yeah Toriko-kun is right even for us Bishokuya it happens a lot " Aiko said

" you've got nothing to be ashamed of" Toriko said " what's really important is that your still alive, as long as you're alive someday another chance'll definitely come" as he glanced at Aiko as she patted Komatsu's back.

" Toriko-San!...Ai-chan!..." As Komatsu cried a bit more

" it's okay Komatsu." Aiko said as she still patted his back comforting him.

" so the bishokukai got the soup" Teppei said

 **Flash back**

"Hey Teppei, this request came directly from the gourmet human national treasure, Granny setsu, failure won't be tolerated"

"Master, please don't put on so much pressure on me" Teppei said

" Also, Toriko should be on the scene there and she asked me to keep an eye on him "

" Toriko is one of the four heavenly kings, I've got no business helping him " Teppei said

"she also mentioned that Aiko might be there too."

" Ai-chan? She's going there?" Teppei said as he looked at his master ' I haven't seen her in a long time it might be nice to see her again...' He though

" And this next thing is just my intuition, Teppei , the gourmet show window may already be done for"

" Eh?! Please don't say things like that!" Teppei said " you know your intuition is always correct!" As he sigh

"If by some chance the Show window is dying,the final drop will be up to the century soup"

" Eh? Up to the Soup?" Teppei said

 **End of flash back**

As Teppei looked up at the show window.

" are you okay?" Komatsu ask as toriko tries to get up as he stood as aiko was next to him checking on him.

" I guess that awesome technique I came up with had a backlash " toriko said

" Sit still toriko-kun " aiko said as she placed her hand on his leg as toriko stiffen a bit. " **Reiki sesshoku naosu** " as her hands glowed white as toriko couldn't help but let out a low moan which made Aiko slightly blush. " how does it feel now?"

" it feels good, aiko " toriko said as he looked at her as she was treating his leg. ' I really like her healing ability. It's always relaxing...' He though as he felt her hand move a bit ' now that I look at it her hands are small it suits her nicely' as he looked as she was done.

As the cave was shaking a bit.

" what?!" Tina said

" hey that's..." Toriko said as they heard more noises " those monsters are still fighting up there"

" whether the soup is up there or not" match said "in the end, we still might not be able to get home alive"

As the cave was still shaking by the steps of the creatures outside after a few moments the sound and shaking stopped.

"the cries stopped?" Tina said

" I wonder what happened" Komatsu said

" I'm just glad we're not near that creepy bug" Aiko said as she shivered at the though of the bug as Teppei chuckled " it's not funny! It's your fault! When we were little you said it be fun going to the forest alone! Then a swarm of butterspiders crawled all over me!" As Teppei still chuckled as Aiko slightly pouted.

" I remember that! One even crawled to your dress that you practically jumped into the river to get it out!" Teppei said as he started to laugh which made Aiko pout even more. " but those times were really fun Ai-chan"

" yeah they were fun" Aiko said she smiled

' Does Aiko like this guy? They know each other really well...Gah! Now I know Im getting jealous! But she doesn't seem to like him romantically...so I shouldn't be worried about other guys liking her right?" He though as he noticed takimaru waking up.

"Ohh takimaru!" Toriko said

" takimaru-San!" Aiko and Komatsu said as Aiko quickly went to him as she used her reiki sesshoku naosu to heal him.

" T-The soup... " takimaru said

" I'm sorry " Komatsu said

" Ah- I see" takimaru said

" take it easy" Aiko said " rest a little "

"I need to see it for myself...the end of the ingredient " Teppei said as he reached in his earring to take out a little pink bottle.

" what's that?" Tina ask

" Essence of dormancy " Teppei said " it halts plants functions"as he walked over to the show window as he took the long vine as he added a drop of it as it shriveled up. "Everyone! the ice mountain will soon collapse. before that happens I'm going to wring this show window to its limit." As he tied the vine around to get a better grip. " if we're lucky, there might be a few drops of soup left"

" is that possible?"Komatsu said

"Just pray and watch!"Teppei said " the end of the Gourmet show window!"as he used all his strength to pull the vines as the show window was being pressed together tightly. " Farewell, gourmet show window!" As it was crushed as a mist appeared then when it was Conrad an aurora appeared. As one drop of the soup was slowly going down.

" it came out!" Aiko said

" the century Soup!" Komatsu exclaimed

" Don't move. Everyone stay where you are" Teppei said "the last drop will be up to the soup, but if it comes toward you, then catch it"

As the last drop landed on Komatsu's hands as he smiled as the Aurora appeared.

" the century soup" Aiko said " the Aurora is so pretty"

" Ah! The smell it feels like it's stimulating every nerve and cell in my body!" Toriko said " and smelling it up close is incredible!"

"let me eat it!" Toriko and match exclaimed as Teppei grabbed a hold of them.

"If we lose our senses we can't decide who eats the last drop, can we?" Teppei said

" Teppei-kun is right" Aiko said

" please let me eat it!" Komatsu said " please toriko-San, Ai-chan "

" no can do I'm gonna eat it" Toriko said " however. This little drop isn't enough, I wanna eat all I want. so the soup I'll eat, Komatsu, is the one you make!"

" huh?"Komatsu said

" Eat that now and memorize the taste" Toriko said

" is that okay with you Teppei-kun?" Aiko asked

"The mouth is a source of calamity, so il say this straight out" Teppei said " I totally agree"

"Are those words really gonna start a calamity?" Toriko said as Aiko shrugged

" We had our answer in the beginning. The soup fell to Komatsu-kun. We didn't choose Komatsu-kun the soup did. As its final recipient " Teppei said

" it won't be the last!" Komatsu said " il definitely make the century soup!"

" yeah! It's not the end of it!" Aiko said

" you're right Ai-chan it's the birth of the new century soup!" Teppei said

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world itadakimasu!" Komatsu said as he drank the soup as he let out a shout.

" Komatsu!" Toriko and Aiko said as he held Komatsu as they looked at his face it was all in a goofy grin.

" what's with that face?" Toriko asked

" what's wrong Komatsu?" Match said

" Come back to your senses, Komatsu-kun!" Tina exclaimed

"Komatsu please stop making that face it's kinda funny!" Aiko said As she tries to hold in her giggles as Komatsu stopped as he was back to normal.

"S-Sorry. I just suddenly made that indecent face" Komatsu said as he got up.

" that was a perfect grin you had" Toriko said "So, how'd it taste?" As Komatsu though of it as he made the goofy face again.

" like he said,what's with that face!" Tina said

" I couldn't forget the taste of the delicious soup even if I tried" Komatsu said

" Oh I wanted to eat it too!" Toriko said as he whined

" I didn't film one gram of it!" Tina said as she realized it.

" we'd better hurry" Teppei said " pretty soon the ice mountain will..." As he stopped for a moment

" what's wrong Teppei-kun?" Aiko asked

" a presence" he said " it's not the wild beasts. It's a stronger being, a person with considerable power it's close by!"

 **Up above as the wall was broken.**

" I can't believe he drove tommy into such a state,that man that destroyed starjun's robot and grinpatch acknowledged him as well, unless we deal with him while we have a chance, he could become troublesome in the distant future. Toriko."Alfaro said

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

" the presence is bad news, it exceeds Tommy's power" Toriko said

" Really?" Aiko said

" if there were a lot of soup left I could recover my stamina and fight...but" Toriko started "well with my arm like this I don't know if I'd win"

" regardless we have no choice but to run" Teppei said

" since the enemy is up above we have to find another place to go" Aiko said

As they heard a shout from one of zonges subordinate.

" hey! zonge-Sama said ' undo the knocking!' And if you do that il tell you a good way out of here!"

" huh?"Teppei said

" really!" Toriko exclaimed

" he says 'who do you think I am?!' "

" what was his name?"Toriko muttered

" I believe it was...Bongo-San?" Komatsu said as he though

" I though it was Zombie-San" Aiko muttered

" please show us the exit" Teppei said

" we'd better go before they find us" Aiko said

 **Up above**

" we won't let a single one escape" Alfaro said

" wait a minute" a older female voice said as they turn

"I can't let you go any further boys" setsuno said

" setsuno..."Alfaro said

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon so please leave a review! I'll see you guys soon!**


	43. Poll closed

**Hi guys I've closed the votes and turns out there's still a tie between two people so I decided to just see how it goes in my story it might be fun seing which one of them gets her. But all of the votes were very useful in the choices the two people that are tied are Toriko and Coco. Il be posting a chapter soon so thank you all for voting! See you guys soon!**


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

" look you guys!" Zonge said as they undid the knocking on him as he was moving freely "it's a hidden cave, dammit!"

" this is..." Toriko said

" I can feel a breeze coming from it" match said

"If you feel a breeze then it might lead us outside" Aiko said

"That's what I've been saying the whole time!" Zonge exclaimed

" this is a big discovery for us, isn't it match-San?!" Komatsu said

" So one of the old routes used to transport ingredients Still remains?" Teppei said

" what do you think of that?" Zonge said " you are all here, so feel free to give me your utmost esteem, dammit! And I wouldn't mind if you spent your whole lives paying me back" as he laughed

" um, Zonge-Sama "

As they saw the small group walking ahead leaving Zonge and his companions behind.

" Man, we're lucky!" Toriko exclaimed

"I'm glad we found this path!" Aiko said

" now we can all get home safely" Komatsu said

"Wait a minute! Praise me for my achievement!" Zonge exclaimed " and then kneel before me dammit!" As he followed the small group.

 **Meanwhile with setsuno**

" Wait right there,boys" setsuno said

"Se-setsuno?" Barrygamon said

" why is the gourmet human national treasure here?" Bogey said

"Well,well,well" Alfaro said

" it sure is cold, so this is ice hell?" Setsuno said as she was wearing a pink lighter suit with a heart in the middle." Without realizing it I started breathing out white breath"

" white breath? In other words that's proof that your body is weakening, isn't it setsuno-San?" Alfaro said " what business could someone with your stature possibly have at a place like this?"

" you sure have gotten a smart mouth Alfaro" setsuno said " is your boss that voracious idiot, doing well these days?"

" the number of people who could refer our boss in such a way are only a handful of In the entire world setsuno-San" Alfaro said " if you were to enter the kitchens in the bishokukai, I am certain the boss would be overjoyed "

"Unfortunately the ingredients that I'm after aren't ones that idiots wants" setsuno said " the ingredient chooses the customers, really I just came here to pick up Toriko, Aiko-chan and the others, I have no business with any of you"

" Toriko? I see. To think that you would come in person to pick him up setsuno-San" Alfaro said

" if you get it, then you should get any funny ideas out of your head, and get home without a struggle " setsuno said

As she turn to the opposite direction as Alfaro was about to attack as setsuno unleashed a but of her powers breaking the plates that Alfaro had.

" what? you haven't weakened one bit have you?" Alfaro said as he turn " let's go she's not the one to pick a fight with. Take tommyrod and lets go back. If that old woman truly wanted the soup we truly won't be able to keep it from her"

 **Back with Toriko and the others**

As they kept walking from the path

" everyone it's getting brighter up ahead!" Komatsu exclaimed

" I can smell the ocean. The exit?!" Toriko said

As the small group ran in anticipation. To the exit. As they finally made it outside.

"Wait a second there's no ship" match said

"What?!" Toriko said

As match and Toriko stated at Zonge since he led them to the path outside.

" E-Everyone the truth is" Teppei started as he explained what happened when he met Komatsu and that the lighter suits were bugged.

' so that client just left us? That heartless bastard! The next time I see him he's really going to pay!' Aiko though ' how are we getting out of here?'

" So does that mean we don't have a way back?" Toriko said

"We can onky get back by swimming butterfly" Teppei said

As if by a miracle Coco appeared with kiss.

" Sorry I'm late Everyone!" Coco said

" Coco-San!" Komatsu said

" Coco!" Toriko said

" Coco-kun!" Aiko exclaimed

" Toriko...just as I though you had a harsh fight" Coco muttered as he glanced at Aiko as he slightly felt his face heat up at seeing her wearing the lighter suit.

" another of the four heavenly kings?" Match said " and what's that?!"

" it's a limousine jellyfish!" Aiko said

" hey I'm here to pick you up!" Setsuno said

" Granny setsu!" Toriko and Aiko exclaimed as they were happy to see her.

" if it weren't for Coco's fortune telling then I wouldn't know where to find you" setsuno said

As the small group went inside to see a feast that setsuno prepared for them.

" itadakimasu!" They all said as they started to eat.

' it's so good!' Aiko though as she noticed that Coco was staring staring at her as she glanced he looked away as there was a hint of color in his cheeks. ' is Coco-kun okay?'

' I-i think she caught me looking at her...' Coco though ' She looks different wearing that lighter suit...I'm getting more nervous around her now'

" Hey Aiko you gotta try this!" Toriko said

" okay!" Aiko said as she took a kebab

' Toriko...if my prediction is correct you're in love with Aiko-chan too...I won't lose to you not until Aiko-chan chooses which of us will have her heart' Coco though ' I just hope is me that she loves'

" why don't you have some too, Tina-San?" Komatsu said

" try some it's really good!" Aiko said

"I'm sure the footage of the century soup is plenty to make some amazing news" Komatsu said

" I couldn't record the soup one gram...I know but seeing that heaping helping sublime soup...right in front of me" Tina said

" don't get yourself down Tina-San" Aiko said

" but it was just that important moment you mean?" Komatsu said " And you didn't records the scoops before either "

" um Komatsu " Aiko said

"ah I remember you were outside the puffer whale cave " Komatsu said " and there was a problem with the light of the jewel meat too"

" Komatsu-kun/Komatsu " Coco and Aiko said simultaneously making Komatsu stop.

" there's no need to worry Failure is the mother of success " Coco said "as long as you have your outstanding brazenness and your opened eyed, barefaced audacity, I'm sure someday you'll see good results"

" that's completely unflattering encouragement " Komatsu said " I should expect nothing less than Coco-San"

" you're kinda making a face that you've been dealt with a fatal blow" Toriko said

" oh? Do you not like the Cooking that I made?" Setsuno asked

" absolutely not! There's tons of food arranged by the Gourmet human national treasure!" Tina said " with this'll il make a heaping helping scoop of recovery"

As Toriko started to eat a bit fast.

" Toriko-kun don't eat all of it! Look you've got food on your face again!" Aiko said as she touched his cheek as Toriko was secretly happy.

' I know I've got some on my face...I just like you doing this Aiko' Toriko though as he smiled as the two didn't notice a jealous heavenly king looking at them.

As they enjoyed the food.

" thank you so much setsuno-San" Komatsu said

" it was better than last time Granny setsu" Aiko said

" Well the one that recommended you to go after the century soup was none other than me after all" she said " but when I heard of the condition of the gourmet show window wasn't good. I requested yosaku to investigate it"

" yosaku?!"Aiko said " I didn't see him there"

" So when I came here to ice hell with Coco" setsuno said "Teppei, why'd I find you, a disciple here?" As he stayed quiet for a minute " not gonna answer?!" She exclaimed

" Er...uh...my master is currently Bogged down with reviving a very Important ingredient " Teppei said "that he absolutely could not take time away from, So he sent me instead" as he lightly laughed.

" important ingredient?" Setsuno said " an ingredient so important that he'd leave a request from me to a disciple? "

" Eh, well...ya know" Teppei started as he laughed a bit.

" Teppei-kun this is not helping you right now" Aiko whispered to him

" it's an ingredient pertaining bishokushin Acacia" Teppei said " I know nothing beyond that"

As the others were surprised by what Teppei said.

" he's curious as well huh?" Setsuno said

' I wonder what's the ingredient?' Aiko though

" So what happened to the gourmet show window?" Setsuno asked

" About that" Teppei said " it was already done for just as masters intuition foretold, but we were Able to squeeze one last drop from it"

" Sounds like it was a real battlefield" setsuno said

" it was nothin'!" Toriko exclaimed " after eating your Cooking Granny setsu I feel good as new!"

" but Toriko-kun" Aiko said as she looked at where his other arm used to be.

" we may be able to heal that arm of yours " setsuno said

" Eh?! Seriously?!" Toriko exclaimed " if you head to the country of life then you might have a small chance "

" we have other people with serious injuries as well " Coco said " it may be best to head there as soon as possible "

" we'll need a skilled saiseiya as well" setsuno said

As Teppei laughed

" and that would be the master of clowns, who's laughing right now" Setsuno said

As Aiko giggled at what setsuno said.

" it's not funny Ai-chan!" Teppei said

" it is funny! Teppei-kun!" Aiko as she laughed

" we've got some people that don't need to go too" setsuno said " while they're being treated at life, Komatsu will make the soup, isn't that right?"

" yes! I will definitely make it! real century soup!" Komatsu said

" okay I'll send us there in the limousine jelly fish " setsuno said " our destination is the country of healing life!"

As the limousine set its course there it might take a few hours as Teppei and Aiko were talking casually as Toriko and Coco glanced at the two.

' I know they're friends but I can't help but feel this way' Toriko though

' I'm not worried about this I can tell that they're only friends. They have more of a type of brother sister relationship' Coco though

As they heard Aiko laugh.

" it was true! That really happened Ai-chan!" Teppei said

" but how did that happen?" Aiko asked

" I really don't know how one minute I was at the woods then the creature that I revived with master suddenly tried to be get me then I just wounded up there at the lake " Teppei said

" yeah, I wonder if he'll be happy to see me" Aiko said

" you know he will. I'm happy to see you after all this time" Teppei said as he smiled

" it's really is good to see you too" Aiko said as she smiled brightly

' I can't take it seeing her like that..she's being too cute!...I need some air' Toriko though

As Toriko got up as Aiko noticed him getting up as he was by the window as he looked at the scenery.

" the country of healing, life it'll be my first time there too" Toriko said

" is there a possibility that three of my subordinates will reawaken as well?" Match asked

" takimaru-kun is in the same boat , you guys were saved by that ice hell place" Teppei said as he looked at the bodies " first, the overwhelming cold froze your blood instantly, preventing blood loss and a few seconds after they went into cardiopulmonary arrest, they were preserved in a frozen state"

" I see so I guess match-San should be thankful that the place was extremely freezing cold " Aiko said

" but Aiko was in a state for a bit" match said

" well at that moment you were near her so you perform the necessary treatment in time so she didn't end up like your subordinates" Teppei said

" I really owe you one match-San" Aiko said as she smiled at him.

" No, it was no problem Aiko" match said

" and these bandages?" Takimaru said as his body was wrapped in the green bandages

" they're leaves of a plant called doctor aloe " Teppei said "they can recover cells that have gone undergone necrosis they're natural bandages"

"They're warm" Takimaru said

" yeah it feels nice" Aiko said as she touched her arms.

" I would have never imagined we mafia members would be saved by a saiseiya" match said

" I've arrested many extremist members of the gourmet mafia" Teppei said " but nobody from ryuu-san's group has ever been arrested"

"You know about the old man?" Match said

"Ryun-San and my master are old friends" Teppei said

" I've never would've though the old man was acquainted with a saiseiya " match said

" it's not a rare event, saiseiya don't really consider themselves as allies of justice or anything like that" Teppei said " they're allies of Ingredients as it were, we only catch those disrupts the order of food, not long ago, by request of the IGO I captured a member of the four heavenly kings "

" Don't Tell me your talking about Zebra? Awesome " Toriko said

" Well, master helped me out a little bit though" Teppei said

" Zebra? The monster?" Match said

' Zebra? Just who is zebra anyway?' Aiko though ' hmm I wonder if I'll ever meet him'

" everyone! It's in sight!" Setsuno said

As they all looked out the window to see a giant tree full of life with other small houses.

" that's the healing of country life" Toriko said as he amazed at the view

As the limousine jelly fish landed as a swarm of red and blue butterflies appeared.

 **Butterfly therapy ( insect beast) capture level 1**

" so many butterflies!" Aiko said

" they're butterfly therapies" Teppei said " they're butterflies with the trait of finding the weak or ills parts of a person or animal and landing there"

" there are blue and red ones" Takimaru said

"The blue ones land on minor conditions and the red one lands on serious conditions " Teppei explained " for those whose lives are at risk both colors land"

As Aiko looked as Toriko had red butterflies on him while she just had a few blue ones as one touched her nose as it tickled her as she giggled making the other two heavenly kings blush at her.

"Setsuno-San I wanna hurry back to the hotel and start making the soup" komatsu said " I wanna get that flavor as soon as possible"

" are you okay with not resting at life?" Setsuno asked

"It seems at all the confusion this little guy tagged along" komatsu said as the baby wall penguin walked towards him.

" All right then I'll send komatsu-kun to the hotel " setsuno said

" I'll go too, chef komatsu you must let me collect data on your challenge at the making of the soup" Tina said " I'll be sure to point the camera away from all areas pertaining to the recipe. Please!"

"All right" komatsu said

As Toriko and Coco were talking as Aiko glanced at them.

" I need to get back to the IGO and give a report" Coco said

" I see" Toriko said

" it was so good to see you Coco-kun!" Aiko said as she gave him a hug as he started to slightly blush at the contact.

" it was good seeing you too Aiko-Chan please get better soon" Coco said as he glanced at Toriko as Toriko felt slightly jealous at their close contact.

" Teppei, guide Toriko around for me and keep an eye on him and Aiko-chan" setsuno said as she glanced at Aiko with the other two heavenly kings. " I had planned to give that master of yours a good scolding but it'll have to wait on the next visit"

" understood ma'am!" Teppei said as he saluted

" I wonder which comes first toriko's arm healing or komatsu's soup?" Setsuno said

" I'm counting on you komatsu " Toriko said

" I know you can do it!" Aiko said as she patted his back

"Right!"komatsu said

As the small group walked outside the limousine as komatsu,Coco, setsuno and Tina left.

" okay let's get going!" Toriko exclaimed " the country of healing, life this place looks like fun!"

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

" Man this is gonna be great!" Toriko exclaimed

" I know I can't wait to relax a bit!" Aiko said

" Do they have lots of tasty food in this country, Teppei?" Toriko asked

"We didn't come here to eat, Toriko" Teppei said

" Toriko-kun later il cook you something okay be patient" Aiko said

" Yeah! I can't wait!" Toriko said

As the small group were carrying match's subordinates as Toriko looked around.

" Man, guys as injured as Us really do standout" Toriko said

" the injured and sick from all over the world gather here " Teppei said " This is a place where everyone who seeks natural healing comes, a land of hope, Speaking of which even that hospital over there performs medical treatment with natural medicines "

" it's a natural medicine institution right Teppei-kun" Aiko said

" that's right Ai-chan I forgot that you used to come here a lot" Teppei said

" you were always hurt?" Toriko asked

"Well when I first started, it wasn't easy but after a while training with my mom and being one with nature i became better at it." Aiko said

" huh? An acupuncture clinic!"Toriko said " Aiko let's check it out!" As he grabbed Aiko's hand as they went inside.

" hey we don't have time for sightseeing Toriko! Ai-chan!" Teppei exclaimed

" Hello—What the hell is this?!" Toriko exclaimed as his eyes practically bugged out.

" Oh so you guys use that for acupuncture!" Aiko said

" that's right miss! These are bed model cactus doctors "

" cactus?!" Toriko exclaimed as he looked at the cactus bed

" just sleep in any one of these and these needles will pierce your body at once it will alleviate all of the stiffness from your body "

" All right I guess il try it! What about you Aiko?" Toriko said

" no il be okay" Aiko said

As Toriko laid down on the cactus bed as he felt the bed's needle pierce his body.

" What is this?!" Toriko exclaimed

" please come again!"

As the two were out as Toriko stretched a bit

" Man I do feel better!" Toriko said " hm? Osen Sharks?"

" a public bath?" Aiko said

" really? I can wait to try it!" Toriko said as he ran up.

" Hey Toriko!" Teppei exclaimed

' Toriko-kun is acting like a kid in a candy store...' Aiko though as she giggled ' it's kinda cute!' As she stayed behind with the others.

" So Ai-chan, is there anyone special in your life?" Teppei asked casually as Aiko looked at him.

" Special? What do you mean?" Aiko said as she tilted her head a bit.

" A boyfriend. That's what I'm saying" Teppei said " Since I being your friend am concern for your well being to meet with whoever wants to go out with you and to see if that person is even worthy if he ever breaks your heart you know I'll just give him a good knocking"

" No there's no one like that Teppei-kun" Aiko said

" Are you sure Ai-chan? " Teppei said as he though of the certain bluenette being very casual with her as well as the fortune teller. ' maybe Ai-chan is really clueless about those guy's feelings...it's probably my fault since we're always so casually friendly with each other' Teppei though

As they started to walk a bit Teppei explained to Toriko about the different baths one that removes dirt from the skin, one that help boost your immune system. As the walked a straight path. As Aiko avoided looking at the public baths as she just looked at the ground she didn't want to see something she wasn't supposed to see yet.

" what's this place?" Toriko said

As Aiko looked up

" Oh I know that!" Aiko said as she saw the sign " it's a skin whitening bath "

" skin whitening?" Toriko said

" I remember this one I went in one with a friend for a girls day. In this bath there's melaningouramis swimming in this osen" Aiko said " they suck up dark blotches making your skin turn whiter"

" Heh. I bet sani would like that. I'd better tell him next time" Toriko said

As if by cue Toriko,Aiko and Teppei were splashed by water near a bath.

" what the hell?" Toriko said

" be careful where you splash!" Aiko said as she looked up which was a mistake for her to do.

"Sorr...hm?" A voice said

" sani!" Toriko said

" Toriko!" Sani said as he looked at Aiko as she saw him as she blushed scarlet red as she looked away. as sani realized that he was naked in front of her.

" Aki! I didn't want you to see me like this until our wedding night!" He exclaimed as he blushed red at seeing Aiko.

' I don't think I can look Sani-San in the eyes for a while I can't believe I saw him naked!' Aiko though as she was still red in the face trying to get rid of the memory of him being naked in front of her

As sani went to be fully dressed as the group went with him to a small relaxing place to eat and drink.

" I never though I'd see you in a place like this sani" Toriko said " you get injured or something?"

"No, I haven' " sani said

" Thanks for waiting. here are your cuticle berries" as the waitress set the plate down.

" Oh, aren't those strawberries that make your hair shiny?" Toriko said

as he looked at the berries as sani took one.

" people don't only come to life to get their injuries and illnesses treated" sani said as he ate the strawberry " This place has max value for getting beaut'fying ingredients like these"

" you're here for cosmetic reason?" Match said " I never would have though that the heavenly king Sani was such a pansy "

" wha?" Sani said

" match-San you should be careful Sani-San may be like that but he's strong" Aiko said

"She's right he'll bash you with his hair punch" Toriko said

" is that the only reason you came here?" Teppei asked " after seeing so many Bishokuya in my life I know better, the look in your eyes is the predator hunting for its prey"

" Say who are you?" Sani asked as Teppei had a dead panned look on his face " just kidding I know, you're very well known Teppe"

" Teppe?" Teppei said

" don't think about it too much he did it to me " Aiko whispered

" I came here seeking information for a certain ingredient" Sani said " I'm here to find a lead on the last item on my full course menu the dessert "

" oh so you've finally decided on your dessert?" Toriko said

" that's great you'll have your full course done soon!" Aiko said as she smiled

" Say, why'd you come to life?"Sani asked as he saw something that a normal person would have realized it a long time ago. " What The hell! that wound! That's a huge wound! Friggin' Gigant'c!"

" Wait! You just noticed it now?!" Toriko said as he had a shocked look on his face.

" So you came here to heal that huge wound?" Sani said

" yeah we all came here " Aiko said

" Aki! " sani exclaimed as she looked at him " your skin is damaged and stressed out! Did you get into a fight?! Don't worry about paying for treatments for your skin today il pay for it!"

" You don't have to do that Sani-San, I can pay for those myself " Aiko started as she felt her hand being pulled by sani as they were close as he lifted her chin as they stared at each others eyes.

" Aki, I don't mind besides what kind of husband would I be if I don't spoil my wife once in a while" Sani said that statement made Aiko slightly blush

" you two are married? Ai-chan can you explain. is he telling the truth? " Teppei asked as he started to be a bit protective of Aiko she was like a little sister to him.

" Oi sani if I remember correctly she turn you down" Toriko said coldly eyeing at the two as he started to feel a bit jealous as he took a drink from his mug.

" So wha'! there's still a chance that she'll return my feelin's! And when that happens we'll have a beaut'ful wedding! " Sani said as he held Aiko as he smiled as he daydreamed about their wedding as Aiko was slightly blushing at the conversation.

" anyway I think it might be hard healing that wound Toriko" Aiko said

" you can't just bring back an entire arm" sani said

" my master might be able to do it somehow" Teppei said

" your master? Who's that?" Sani asked

"Saiseiya yosaku" Teppei said

" Actually we have several other injured people besides Toriko that we're going to ask him treat as well " match said

" Oh yeah takimaru he could have the medicine you're looking for, couldn't he?" Toriko said

" oh you mean the medicine that cures all illnesses" Aiko said

" Ah, even if he does have it I have to money to buy it" takimaru said

" well if he just gives it to you, it'll be all good right?" Toriko said

" no, I would never just be given something like that" takimaru said

" well work something out, right Teppei?" Toriko said

"Don't ask me..." Teppei said

" Well don't worry! Like Toriko-kun said we'll work something out!" Aiko said

" anyhow the person you have business with just happens to be the same man who knows the information I want" sani said " the man who has information on what's said to be dessert on bishokushin Acacia's full course Earth! The red Saiseiya nicknamed ' Bloodstained yosaku' I'm amazed he's teppe's master"

" you mustn't do that sir!" A female worker said

As the group looked at the direction of the voice

" Eating like that in this establishment is..."

" not allowed?" Yosaku said

"No way, speak of the devil" Teppei said

as they all looked at the man talking he wore a red and white cloak and wore a black bandana.

" passion pork is most delicious when you eat it all in one bite" he said

"But at this facility you have to eat with a knife and fork" the waitress explained

" then I'll hurt break that rule!" He said " in this world there's a scenery you'll never see unless you break some rules!" As he ate the whole passion pork.

" Master!" Teppei exclaimed

" Yosaku!" Aiko exclaimed

" Oh those voices" he said as he put the bark cigar in his mouth "Oh you're back teppei! And you brought along Aiko!"

After a few minutes

" I knew it" yosaku said "So the gourmet show window was done after all, huh? That's a riot!"

" that's a riot?" Teppei said

" well there's no helping it, ingredients have life spans too" yosaku said " that's just fate, you could call it one of this worlds rules, however I may have broken that rule"

"Master!" Teppei exclaimed " it's because you didn't come yourself and Granny sets u was steaming mad!"

" Whuh? granny setsu showed up?!" Yosaku said " that's against the rules! You can't go breaking rules like that!"

" what rule?" Teppei said

' hehehe yosaku hasn't changed a bit, oh it's good to see him again' Aiko though

 **Meanwhile with Mansam**

" that damn bishokukai!" Mansam said "So they took the century soup?"

" Fortunately, komatsu-kun was able to drink the last drop " Coco said

" So of they eat the Soup the level of their gourmet cells is sure to rise, I supposed that means they've Gotten one step closer to control the Gourmet age, but the bishokukai final goal isn't the century soup" shigematsu said "the ingredient they truly aiming for is..."

" God" Coco said

" Well need even more power from you four heavenly kings as well as Aiko's Reiki ability " Mansam said

"Where is toriko now?" Shigematsu asked

" At the healing Country of life With Aiko" Coco said

" we're his injuries that severe?" Mansam asked

" it would be fortunate if he recovered but..." Coco said

At that moment Rin burst through the doors as she had tears in her eyes.

" Toriko's been seriously injured?!" Rin said

" Rin, did you just call me handsome?" Mansam said

"This sucks really bad!" Rin exclaimed as she ran out. "I can't let Aiko be Toriko's Nurse! I really won't like it! Johannes!"

Leaving the men there as Coco had a shocked expression.

' Aiko-chan as a nurse...' Coco though as he slightly blushed at the though

 **Meanwhile with komatsu**

"This is...setsuno-sama! Please come right away! Hey show her some of our finest hospitality!"

"It's fine, I'll be leaving soon" setsuno said " anyhow, this is a nice hotel you've got here komatsu-kun "

" Th-Thank you very much" komatsu said " um if you don't mind would you like to have a meal here? I want to thank you anyway I can"

"If you want to thank me then make me some century soup I'd like that than any meal at the restaurant" setsuno said

" Okay!" Komatsu said as he ran to the kitchen " I'll do it now!"

As he went inside the kitchen as Tina got permission to record what komatsu is doing as long as it was outside the kitchen.

 **Back with toriko and the others**

"This is life's symbol, the healing tree, mother wood" yosaku said

" master!" Teppei said

" um yosaku" Aiko said

" yeah, I see" yosaku said

" So that's why you brought toriko and these guys all the way here" yosaku said " and you " he pointed at Aiko.

" huh?" Aiko said

" He came by here a few weeks ago" yosaku said

" Like I care if he came by here" Aiko said with a hint of anger in her voice

"He?" Toriko repeated

" Her Dad" yosaku said

" That man is not my dad! Not after what he did!" Aiko exclaimed as she tighten her fist. " So can you heal these guys or what?" As she changed the subject pretty fast toriko decided not to press further of the topic but it was curious for him after all Aiko talked highly of her mother but nothing about her Dad he decided to just give her time until she was ready.

"She's right please help them master! It's better than being scolded by Granny setsu, right?" Teppei said

" Of course I wouldn't imagine anything in this world than punishment from Granny setsu " yosaku said as he was still smoking the bark. " okay here we are, this is the inside of the mother wood."

As the small group went inside as they were amazed at all of the other saiseiya there as Teppei explained that's where they get new request to revive ingredients.

As they followed yosaku to his workshop as they were amazed at ingredients being revived as they noticed a few red spots that yosaku explained that they were failed experiments.

" is Ryuu-chan doing well?" Yosaku asked " that bro from the Gourmet mafia?" As match looked at him " All right! I already know what you all are here for! So let's get it over with!" As he hit the table as the three bodies were in the air.

" However if I fail then sorry!" Yosaku said " **KITSUKE** **SHOCK**!" As he hit the bodies.

' yep hasn't changed a bit always rough' Aiko though ' but his skill is really good'

"It's morning wakey,Wakey mafia boys" yosaku said as they were brought back as yosaku threw one of them to a plant as the plant ate it.

" it ate him!" Toriko said

"It's okay, they're rare species pelican flytraps"Teppei said "a type of plant that clear out wounds of what ever it eats, in a minute all of their external wounds will be healed"

"Oh looks like you weren't completely healed" yosaku said " **PASTE SPITTLE** " as he spat a bright pink liquid

" he spat on me!"

"If you leave that alone then it'll close up" yosaku said as he turn to match " your leg ain't perfect either" as he spat on match's leg " that has healing properties you know, now What did you want again bro?" As he remembered " Oh that healing medicine right? The medicine that cures all illnesses does exist, however viruses or diseases from the Gourmet world what we call 'curses' in the human world won't be completely healed by it, like that eye of yours "

" you want to cure Aimaru with that medicine right?" Toriko said

" you figured it out" takimaru said

" Aimaru has a diet of eating germs and viruses he has been curing those that are suffering with diseases"Toriko said

" I was one of them too" takimaru said " I was afflicted with a unknown disease, I was told I had one month to live, that disease was called a curse, when they said I can't be healed everyone around me abandoned me. What I was truly afraid wasn't dying it was spending the rest of my life alone then someone found me that person was Aimaru-San "

" So he cured your illness for you?" Match said " but that left eye"

"It couldn't be completely cured but Aimaru-San saved me when everyone else deserted me" takimaru said " he's very important to me"

" so he got sick?" Aiko said " I guess after all of those years of eating diseases and germs finally took a toll on his body"

As takimaru got on the floor and bowed.

"Please give it to me. Even if it takes my whole life to get the money I'll pay for it!" Takimaru said " please sell it to me!"

" it may not heal curses, do you still want it?" Yosaku said as he stared at takimaru

" it may not cure him but...if there's even a one percent chance that it'll cure him. The idea that Aimaru-San can't be cured. That unspoken rule...I'll definitely crush it to pieces" takimaru said as he was determined

" well said!" Yosaku said as he stomped the floor board as it send takimaru flying as Yosaku hugged him " I like the cut of your jib bro! Yeah, blow that rule to smithereens! Unless, you do there'll be a future you don't see! And the footprints made by that future will be a new rule! So take it! I don't need the money! That spirit is payment enough!"

" Thank you so...much" takimaru said

" you must be glad takimaru!" Toriko exclaimed

" I'm really happy for you takimaru!" Aiko said as she wiped away a few tears his story really touched her.

As they heard crying as they saw Rin at the door.

"That story's making me cry" Rin said " you're such a totally nice man, mister!"

" Rin!" Toriko,sani and Aiko said as Rin went to Toriko.

"Toriko! Are you okay?!" Rin said " that look like it totally hurts!"

" Why're you here?" Sani asked

" I heard what happened from Coco so I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" Rin exclaimed " So I had Johannes fly me there in a helicopter"

" So, komatsu made it back okay?" Toriko asked

" knowing him, he's probably making the century soup" Aiko said

" anyhow can an injury like that even be healed?" Rin asked

" yeah it can by him" Aiko said

" she's right, Toriko we may have just met, but your life is one that has no limit to how much it can flourish. " yosaku said " I'll get that arm back to normal for ya"

" Eh?! You can really fix my arm?!" Toriko said happily

" yep if we're lucky" yosaku said

"How long will it take to heal?" Rin asked

"Twenty years" yosaku said

" What really yosaku?! That long?!" Aiko exclaimed as she was surprised at his answer

" it's true it'll take twenty years for that arm to heal" yosaku said

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

" when komatsu finishes the soup let's eat it together" Toriko said

" yeah it'll be fun! A party!" Aiko said as she changed into a blue sundress that she luckily packed just in case.

" okay" takimaru said

" I won't get my hopes up, but I'll be waiting" match said

" you do your best too Toriko-San" takimaru said " for twenty years"

" twenty years huh?" Toriko said

" see ya real soon!" Aiko said

" you guys go buy lots of food supplies " yosaku said to Teppei,Rin and sani

" Eh? Why?" Sani asked

"just do it and make it snappy!" Yosaku said as he turn to Aiko " I'll need your help with them too"

" okay!" Aiko said as sani,Rin and Teppei left to buy the food. As Aiko went off with them.

As the group walked towards a few food stands.

' I won't let Aiko have Toriko! ' Rin though as she glanced at Aiko as she talked to a merchant as sani was next to Aiko as he glanced at Aiko ' big brother is totally hooked on Aiko.'

" thank you very much!" Aiko said as she was going to pick up the bag as sani stopped her as he decided to lift the bag full of food as Aiko smiled at him as he slightly blushed.

' Aki...' Sani though

As Aiko felt something tugged her dress as she turn to a little girl as she smiled.

" can I please have some lady?" The girl said holding out her hand

" since you asked nicely I don't see why not" Aiko said as she took out a few fruits as she gave it to her as she smiled.

" thanks lady!" She said as she ran off as Aiko noticed a woman sitting in a bench coughing a lot as the same little girl was there giving the fruit to her mom as the two smiled.

As Aiko looked at the two as she couldn't help but think of her mom, a lot of happy memories with her teaching her how to cook, the way that her mom glowed with happiness when Aiko did her first capture at a young age and her birthday but then she had a few flashes of memories of a man with her mother a few smiling then one memory of him leaving the house. As Aiko tighten her fist at that though as anger coursed through her.

' he had a choice and he made it...I won't ever forgive him' Aiko though

" Aki" sani said " I know you'll be a great mother to our kids"

" Sani-San?! Don't say things like that!" Aiko said as she slightly blushed as sani pulled her close.

" Aki, you can just say my name casually just like you do with Coco and Toriko" sani said

" A-Are you sure?" Aiko said

" of course, I don't mind Aki..." As sani touched her cheek as she slightly blushed ' she really is beaut'ful like this' he though as he still touched her cheek. " I love you Aki " as Aiko blushed harder when sani said those words.

' I really don't know how I feel about sani-kun...I mean he's nice and everything...I really don't know!' Aiko though

as sani slowly started to lean as Aiko froze before their lips could even touch a voice interrupted them.

" big brother! Aiko!" Rin exclaimed

" Ai-chan! Sani We got enough food to take back!" Teppei said

As Aiko quickly moved a few steps away from sani and ran to Teppei and Rin leaving sani with a shocked look on his face.

' I was so close! I almost kissed Aki!' Sani though ' and they ruined it! I would've known if she loved me! The moment that Aki says 'I love you' is the day I'll take her away from wherever we are and get married!' As he smiled at the though

As they were back.

" back!" Sani said

" how's it going...huh?" Aiko said as she looked at Toriko sitting in what looked like pink jelly with his hair short.

" we brought food supplies" Rin said

" what is with that hair?!" Sani said as he laughed and pointed at toriko's haircut." That really doesn' work for you! And not beaut'ful at all!"

" shut up leave me alone!" Toriko exclaimed as he felt his cheeks go pink as he stared at Aiko as he hoped she doesn't laugh at his haircut it's not like he wanted a haircut Yosaku had to cut a lot for the regeneration seed to bloom.

" That's hair's is wild and cool too!" Rin said as she blushed

" it's not bad, but I guess I'm used to seeing your usual hair Toriko-kun. " Aiko said

" Toriko, Starting now your job is to eat" yosaku said " that seed will drain its nutrients from your body as it grows"

" oh I get it so if he's not getting the nutrients the seed won't grow " Aiko said

" that's right and if he's not vigilant you'll die" Yosaku said

" my job is to eat?" Toriko said " this is going to be the most fun I've ever had" as he groan as he looked like the seed was sucking everything leaving him boney and frail.

" Toriko!" Sani and Rin said

" Toriko-kun!" Aiko exclaimed

" what? That fast?" Yosaku said as he was surprised at the pace it took.

" just start eating you blue haired glutton!" Aiko exclaimed as Toriko did just that as he started to eat what was on the table that they brought.

" it's already is starting to sprout?!" Yosaku said " that usually takes at least a year!"

" really?! Wow" Aiko said " hey we need to bring him more food guys!"

As weeks turned into months as they continued the treatment for toriko's arm. Until late at night as Toriko was eating the food as Teppei was with him still awake. As sani and Rin were asleep as Aiko was out getting a few things.

" I've seen master's long term revival treatments before but this is the first time a patient is recovering quickly" Teppei said " you continue to impress me Toriko "

" no matter how much I eat I'm never full" Toriko said as he ate some meat " it feels like my left arm is sucking away all of the nutrients even so I never guessed this seed existed in the natural world"

" No, that seeds is masters original" Teppei said " there are a lot of things that stimulates the regeneration but nothing as special as this. Only master knows how to make it"

" that's amazing. That's the first time I've been impressed by the old man " Toriko said as he got up to sit inside the pink glob " but Teppei, why you'd became yosaku's deciple? You've got the blood of that bishokuya knocking master jirou in your veins after all"

" I have respects for my grandfather of what he does" Teppei said " when I was a kid he took me with him on all of his hunts all the I aspired to be one as well. But one day I was shocked at a scenery I saw at a place that I went with grandfather. The ground was run dry and all of the ingredients were dead. what shocked me wasn't the scenery it was the forlorn expression of my grandfathers face apparently it was a place that held memories of comrades long ago. he always had a grin on his face but it was the first time I saw sadness in him. He wanted to show me the ingredients that had been there back then. Then I though I'm not going to hunt them. I'm going to protect them. "

" So you became a saiseiya " Toriko said

" At the time they weren't many saiseiya " Teppei said " and all the more ingredients were dying out well my goal for now is to protect the ingredient the great man, my grandfather, discovered "

" that's great...Teppei I wanna ask you about something " Toriko said as he though that maybe Teppei might know something that was bothering him.

" what is it?" Teppei said

" I wanted to know about aiko's old man" Toriko said as Teppei had a grim expression on his face.

" Ai-chan's dad..." Teppei said as he sigh " I don't know much about her dad she doesn't say much but I only heard from master since he knowns Ai-chan and her parent's. One day He just left her and Ai-chan's mother saying he had to do some research about an ingredient or something like that. That was the last time Ai-chan saw her dad that was twelve years ago. After her mom died she had no other people to take her in she was still to young so I think she lived alone. I think there's more to it but I really don't know"

' I guess that's why Aiko acted like that...' Toriko though as he though about Aiko as Teppei stared at Toriko.

" Toriko...you love her don't you?" Teppei said

As Toriko froze at Teppei's sudden question.

" answer the question Toriko you love Ai-chan don't you?"Teppei said

" yeah I...I love her" Toriko said " I'm in love with her"

" I knew it" Teppei said " I saw the way that you acted around her especially when your friend sani said about marrying her I though you were gonna hurt him."

" but you can't tell her Teppei I haven't found the right moment yet" Toriko said as his eyes started to be a bit cloudy. " I just don't know how she'll react..."

" Toriko?" Teppei said

" guys I'm back with more...Toriko-kun?" Aiko said

"How're things progressing toriko?" Yosaku said as he appeared

As toriko let our a cough as everyone looked at him.

" wha? " Sami said

" toriko!" Rin said

" toriko-kun!" Aiko said

" what the?" Toriko said

" good to see were at this stage" Yosaku said

As he put toriko on the table

" teppei, your nail chuusa" Yosaku said " Aiko be on standby just in case."

As they placed an I.v. On toriko as Yosaku searched in his bag as Aiko was next to toriko as she held his hand.

" what the hell is going on?" Toriko asked

" it's a side effect on the regeneration seed" he said " your body is going to start exhibiting lots of different symptoms, it'll be a test of endurance "

"So by that we'll be treating him right?" Aiko said

" yes with these medicine bees" Yosaku said "they got medicine for different kinds of symptoms, get fired up toriko." As Aiko started to inject the medicine to toriko.

" it's all up to you toriko-kun. We need to rely on your stamina and will power now" Aiko said

" if you let off even for a second you'll die" Yosaku said

As toriko let out another cough as he was groaning in pain.

" Come on toriko-kun!" Aiko said

" no way in hell I'll lose to this!" Toriko muttered " I'm waiting for komatsu as he makes the century soup! I'm definitely live through this!"

" we don't have enough medicine bees! Aiko!" Yosaku exclaimed

" okay!" Aiko said " **jouten** **sesshoku** **naosu** " as a powerful bright glow appeared in her hands as she placed them on toriko " I only use this to help ease different symptoms that the body has. guys! Get more medicine bees!"

" right!" As sank and Rin quickly left

' toriko-kun please hang on!' Aiko though

As toriko had his hand up as he wanted to grab something as he groan from the pain as Aiko grabbed firmly on his hand as he stared at her as he groan.

' Maybe Ai-chan might be In love with toriko too...but I haven't seen her act differently around either of the heavenly kings...maybe she's not sure of her feelings yet...' Teppei though as he stared at the two as he noticed the seed on toriko's arm was starting to grow a bit.

" Master, isn't this dangerous?" Teppei said

" We're already out of medicine bees so Aiko still has to use that ability of hers until then" Yosaku said " but even with that. what violent side effects!"

" hang on toriko-kun!" Aiko said

' this is bad his body isn't keeping up with the regeneration!' Aiko though ' toriko-kun! Don't give up please!' As she gripped his hand tightly.

" we're back! Sorry it took so long" Sani said as Sani held a bag of medicine bees.

" Keep fighting, toriko!" Rin exclaimed

" Good! Brace yourself toriko!" Yosaku said " just a little more!"

As toriko kept a firm grip on Aiko's hand as she kept encouraging him to not give up.

' don't give up! You're so close toriko-kun!' Aiko though

 **Authors notes**

 **jouten Means heaven.**

 **there you guys have it! I'll be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review!**


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

As a dawn of the new morning came as toriko was on the table as he groan from the pain as the others stared at him.

" Toriko!" Rin said

' please pull through toriko-kun' Aiko though as she wiped the sweat from his forehead ' his hair grew back to normal...it looks better like that...he's always...Wait! There's no time to think that!'

As Aiko noticed something from toriko as he sniffed something as his eyes shot up as he got up as his face was full of sweat.

" what the?" Yosaku said

" Toriko-kun" Aiko said as he looked at her.

" Toriko?" Rin said

as he turn a bit as he looked at that he was surprised at his newly left arm in its place.

" I'm healed!" Toriko exclaimed as he moved his new arm.

" Toriko! I'm so glad!" Rin said as she ran to Toriko.

" Rin!" He exclaimed

' just a minute ago he was on the verge of death' Teppei though

" I was starting to think he was done " Yosaku said " those cells activated really damn fast, the rule accepted notion it would take twenty years. You brilliantly crushed it to pieces, toriko! "

" this is great Aiko!" Toriko said happily as he hugged her tightly ' I've been wanting to hug you like this Aiko...' He though

" I'm glad that you're okay toriko-kun!" Aiko said happily

as they didn't notice a jealous sani watching them as toriko looked up a bit as he walked slowly.

" H-Hey where are you going?" Teppei said

" it's calling me" Toriko said as toriko wiped his mouth As he was drooling a lot. " delicious food is calling me "

As they heard the news that komatsu finished the soup as they all except sani,Yosaku went to komatsu's restaurant to eat the soup but they had to stop someplace to dress properly.

" Aiko are you almost done?" Toriko said as he was waiting in the other room with Coco,Rin,teppei and setsuno

" just wait a minute! Toriko-kun! Be patient like Coco-kun!" Aiko exclaimed through the door as the two heavenly kings heard rustling of fabric " unlike you! Some people take longer to get ready! "

" just let Aiko-chan get dressed with ease toriko" Coco said

" just like Coco said be patient toriko besides I think you both will like it" setsuno said

' what does she mean by that?' Teppei though as he wore a black sweater and a green formal dinner jacket.

After a few minutes

" I'm coming out now!" Aiko said

As they heard the door open as the two heavenly kings couldn't believe what they saw as they blushed at her.

' I knew helping Aiko-chan pick that dress will make those men surprised ' setsuno though

' Aw Aiko looks so nice!' Rin though ' but I still won't let her have Toriko!'

As Aiko slightly blushed as the two men literally had they're jaws a hanging out as Aiko wore a Blue Strapless Dress with a Corset Top the length of the dress was long and flowing as she wore white flats her hair was simple in a loose French braid as it was swept over her shoulder she hardly ever wear makeup but she just decided on a little bit of eyeliner and a touch of lipgloss as she blushed slightly at the two men's reaction towards her evening look. As she saw toriko wearing a white suit as Coco wore blue pants and a black sweater and a white formal dinner jacket.

" Y-You guys A-Are quiet" Aiko said as she slightly blushed " D-Does it look bad?"

The two men couldn't believe she just said that to them they couldn't get the words out as they saw her until one of them did.

" You look so beautiful Aiko-chan" Coco complemented as Aiko smiled brightly as she slightly blushed.

" that's really sweet thanks Coco-kun" she whispered as Coco smiled at her.

' Come on say something to her! Just say something Damn it! I'm just not good at saying these things!' Toriko though as he blushed red as he tries to think of what to say to Aiko as she stared at him with those brown eyes that he just gets lost in them.

" say something about the dress toriko " setsuno urged him

" it's...blue" Toriko bluntly said as he was still blushing

" complement her!" setsuno exclaimed which made toriko more nervous as his heart was beating fast. As Aiko slightly blushed as well.

" your very pretty Aiko " Toriko said nervously as he slightly blushed as Aiko slightly blushed

" thanks Toriko-kun" Aiko whispered " let's go see komatsu"

As the group left to go to the hotel gourmet to see their friend and try the long awaited soup. As they went inside it was full of reporters as they saw komatsu.

" komatsu!" Toriko said

" Toriko-San! Coco-San! Ai-chan!" Komatsu said

" we're here to eat the century soup!" Toriko said

" So your arms all better now?" Komatsu said " I'm so glad!"

As the swarm of reporters went over to them. As they were making too much noise.

" it's damn noisy in here. Hey!" Match said

As the reporters stopped and immediately cleared out of they're way. As toriko laughed at this.

" Sorry to keep you waiting komatsu " Toriko said

" it took a while but everyone is fine now" Aiko said

" I'm the one who was late" komatsu said "but I finally finished it the century soup!"

" yeah I realized that" Toriko said

" toriko's Gourmet cells reacted to the completion of the soup" Teppei said " bringing about an astounding recovery, it was a show of ferocious life energy "

" or maybe it could just be some decent gluttony " Aiko said to Teppei

"But you finished it did you?" Takimaru said

"Ah Takimaru-San how is Aimaru-San doing since you got that medicine?" Aiko asked

" he was unwilling to take the medicine no matter what" Takimaru said as he wore a formal purple suit " but it's okay I'll make sure he takes it"

" did you really complete it?" Match asked " I ain't believing it until I've eaten it"

" match-San please take some back for the children in your city" komatsu said

"You have my gratitude komatsu " Teppei said " you used your cooking to revive an ingredient that I couldn't "

" well it was because I was able to drink the last drop of the soup" komatsu said " that I was able to reproduce the century soup, the completion of the soup is thanks to teppei-San, no thanks to everyone and the ingredients too"

" Aww komatsu!" Aiko said as she hugged him tightly

" I finally understood what you said setsuno-San " komatsu said

" really so the ingredients told you lots of things, did they?" Setsuno said " you must be glad they told you"

"C'mon lets get to the Actual soup!" Toriko said

" there's a heaping helping of agreement from me!" Tina said as she was dressed in a pretty purplish pink dress " because I'll be a heaping helping of a scoop!"

" where's sani-San?" Komatsu asked

" he said he had to do something and he stayed behind at life" Rin said

" he about we bring him some later?" Komatsu asked

" I think that'd be nice komatsu" Aiko said

As they went inside the elevator but apparently with this many people it got uncomfortable for a few people. As Aiko got swished between Coco and the wall as the two tried to move as the two got close together by it as Aiko tries to look away as Coco slightly blushed being too close to Aiko.

' I can tell she's a bit nervous. I am too being this close to her. it feels nice...' Coco though as he smiled on the inside.

' Coco-kun is too close to me! I need to calm down!...why do I feel my face heating up? Am I blushing?! Oh this is so embarrassing!' Aiko though as she felt her cheeks warm. ' Coco-kun looks handsome tonight...Toriko-kun looks nice too...Aw Aiko what is wrong with you?! Control yourself they're your friends!' As she mentally screamed as she looked away from Coco.

' she's cute when she's like this.' Coco though as he looked at her as he had a serious look on his face.

" Aiko-chan..." Coco said

" what is it Coco-kun?" Aiko said

" be careful on your trip Aiko-chan" Coco whispered to her as she looked at him. " make sure you keep your first aid kit with you"

" Oh...thanks For your concern Coco-kun" Aiko said As she smiled brightly

As the elevator stopped as they group got inside the restaurant as they took their seats as Aiko sat between Coco and Toriko.

" now then everyone " Komatsu said " please enjoy the century soup!"

" I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world..." Toriko said

" itadakimasu!" They all said as they uncovered the lid on the dish. As a pretty Aurora appeared

" A-Amazing!" Match said

" the Aurora appeared!"

" this is the real! "

" century soup!"

' it's so pretty! I really like how it looks!' Aiko though

"it's perfectly transparent, like there's nothing inside at all, but the soup is definitely there"Coco said as he looked at the soup " This warm how incredibly gentle"

" the warmth comes from being boiled for tens of hours" teppei said

" And being stored at a moderate temperature " match said

" What an indescribably good smell" Aiko said

" hundreds of ingredients are playing in harmony of a rich scent" takimaru said

" this soup makes an elegant sound" setsuno said " it has a refreshing and pleasant tone that carries the weight of ancient times. You can immerse yourself in the sound and anticipate your eyes be satisfied with the palm of your hands and stuff yourself with the smell"

" Being able to savor it without tasting it its amazing " Aiko said as she smelled the bowl.

As Toriko took a spoonful of soup

' what? I bit it?! The taste is too rich! For a moment I though I was biting into a hamburger steak! It feels like layers of deliciousness that have accumulated through ancient times are gradually coming apart and spreading in my mouth. Primitive taste that have been sleeping up until now are waking up little by little. ' Toriko though as he swallowed ' it's ancient taste, yet fresh What a satisfying feeling...So this is the century soup?'

" yum!" Toriko said

' I love the Aurora! The sound that it makes! The taste it's everything I could've imagine! It's better! I never though the century soup was this delicious!' Aiko though as she took another spoonful of soup.

As Aiko noticed that a few were making goofy grins as she put her head down covering her face as Coco did the same.

" Everybody's making bawdy faces!" Komatsu exclaimed

" what's with this face?" Match said

"You're doing it too match-San"

"You're making a pretty entertaining face, aren't you?"setsuno said

" I'm embarrassed " Coco said as he kept himself covered

" Me too Coco-kun I'm embarrassed too" Aiko said

" I'll give an actual tasting report too!" Tina said as she had her camera recording everything as she tasted the soup as she had a goofy grin as well. " delicious!"

" Komatsu! Is it okay if I put this in to my full course?" Toriko said

" the soup that someone like me made?"Komatsu said as he was starting to get teary eyed.

" what are you crying? I'm the one asking Komatsu" Toriko said

" it'd be an honor" Komatsu said

" oh Komatsu don't cry have some soup!" Aiko said as she still had her head down she was too embarrassed to look up afraid that she might still have that goofy grin.

" yeah Komatsu while you're crying, you're grinning!" Rin said

" I smile,I did" Tina said

"Wall penguin? I though it was you" setsuno said " the key to complete the soup"

" how do you know that?" Komatsu asked as he was surprised

" when you've been a chef as long as I have, you know" setsuno said " when an ingredient is meeting you half way, at least"

" part of this little one was the final component for the soup" Komatsu said as he petted the baby wall penguin

" really Komatsu?" Aiko asked as her face was now normal.

" So, are you going to apply for a patent your soup?" Setsuno asked

" special form of cooking..." Teppei said " can have special recipe rights recognized for them"

" no I don't think I will. " Komatsu said " if I get a patent I'll have to reveal the recipe to the public. The wall penguin is an endangered species so I'd be worried if they're over hunted. And also it's an item in toriko's San full course. I'll protect it dearly!"

"That's just like you Komatsu-kun" Coco said

" yeah he's always like that it's a good thing" Aiko said

" All right! I can gather all of the components anytime, so leave that to me Komatsu" Toriko said " with the BBcorn as an hors' d'oeuvres to get the tension up and stomach exciting! It will suddenly answer with the century soup. Thank you Komatsu "

" Toriko-San..." Komatsu said

" okay, here's to the soup!" Toriko exclaimed

" Cheers!" Everyone said as they raised their spoons up as they all enjoyed the soup. After they were done. Match brought the soup to the kids in his town. Takimaru managed to give the medicine to Aimaru.

The next morning Toriko,Komatsu and Aiko went to life so that sani and Yosaku could try the soup as well but sani refused since he saw the effects of eating the soup cause as he saw the goofy grins on Toriko and komatsu's faces Aiko didn't eat the soup at that moment she didn't want to make that embarrassing face.

 **there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	48. Chapter 46

**Hi guys! This is it! Il be making a few chapters about Aiko and her animal partner I can't wait for you to meet it!**

Chapter 45

One morning Aiko woke up earlier than she ever did usually she'd hear the sounds of a few birds at her backyard. As she got dressed in a simple purple blouse and blue jeans as she put on her sneakers. She was in deep though about what had happened back in ice hell having that near death experience as she and her mother talked saying that she needed to get stronger as her mother only mentioned that she needed to get an ingredient that might help her get stronger.

She decided to not tell Toriko or the others she didn't want them to worry about her. She wanted to get stronger for them and for herself the only thing she though was to search for that ingredient and hope that her mother was right.

' if I asked Johannes to take me he might tell Rin and sani of where I am then tell Toriko and the others I think I'll ask yuuto to take me' Aiko though ' I haven't seen him in a while I think I'll catch something and bring it to him'

As she grabbed her backpack and locked her door to catch something as she walked along the path to search for something to give to yuuto.

As she walked farther into a grassy plains as she saw trees with different ingredients on them and a few animals sleeping peacefully in the shade.

' I think I'll get some fruit to give to him' Aiko though

As she looked up at the trees as she climb up as she looked at the fruit.

' I'll need something else too these fruit won't fetch a high price...maybe an animal might be good too' she though

As she climb down from the tree as she had a bag with the fruit inside. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard a sound as she turn to a rampaging crabboar as Aiko quickly dodge it.

" Oh a crabboar! That might be nice for yuuto! I think it's a capture level 10" Aiko said

As the looked at the crabboar it was bigger than your normal boar as it had the color of a red crab the meat is delicious combination of sweet tender meat and seafood.

" hey big guy! " Aiko said " I give thanks to all the ingredients in the world! Itadakimasu!" As the giant boar rampage at her full speed. " **Reiki Pyro punch**!" As her fist glowed red unleashing a bit of fire as she easily defeated the creature.

" yay! Got something for yuuto!" Aiko said as she happily carried the crabboar.

As Aiko happily walked to the wholesale market.

 **Meanwhile with Toriko**

As Toriko lied in the shade of a tree relaxing at the healing country of life since he hadn't had much time exploring the place yet he figured he could do this first then go back home. As he had a mad blush on his face as he let out a big sigh.

' why couldn't I tell her how I felt? Just what's wrong with me? There's so many chances with her...damn it I should've kissed her when I had a chance back at ice hell...the way she looked in that dress...Gah! I told her that she was pretty but I couldn't say beautiful or stunning?! I think she thinks I'm a total idiot! ' Toriko mentally cursed himself as he looked up in the sky as an idea popped in his head.

' Wait! What if I take her someplace so that we could be alone!' Toriko though ' it has to be someplace that girls really love to go! But where? I don't know where to take aiko.' As Toriko let out another sigh ' this is really hard...' As Toriko tried to think of something so he and Aiko could go.

 **Meanwhile with Coco**

As coco was taking a walk to clear his head. Why you ask? Because he can't get his mind of a certain brown haired Bishokuya. As he slightly blushed at what had happened a few days ago as they were really close at the elevator they're bodies being at close contact it nearly drove Coco mad but knowing how he is he always controls himself.

' I wonder how Aiko-chan is doing maybe I should visit her later' Coco though as he went to his shop to cleaned up before the customers came to wait in line. As a slight blush appeared in his face.

' maybe I should ask Aiko-chan to accompany me somewhere...maybe ask her on a ...D-D-Date...' Coco though as he slightly blushed at this. ' but I'm not sure how she feels about me yet...but I feel as if I made some progress with her but I also noticed that Toriko had some progress as well...even if he is my friend i don't want to lose Aiko-chan's heart..'

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

' Aki...you looked So beaut'ful when we were shopping for food supplies...you were so kind to that girl too. Oh I can't wait until we have kids of our own!' Sani though as he stopped walking.

' I know! Later il visit Aki and ask her to go out with me to a nice restaurant so that we can enjoy each other's company with out being interrupted I almost kissed her if it wasn't for Rin and Teppe' he though as he smiled thinking of Aiko as he kept on walking.

 **Back with Aiko**

As Aiko held the crabboar over her shoulder as she held the bag of fruit in her other hand as she found her friend yuuto.

" Oh Aiko-San it's been a while" yuuto said

" hey yuuto yeah sorry I haven't been able to visit much" Aiko said " here I brought you some fruit and a big crabboar!" As she placed the ingredients in the stall.

" these are great! Just what I'd expect from Aiko-San!" Yuuto exclaimed

" the reason why I'm here it's because I need a favor yuuto" Aiko said

" what is it?" Yuuto asked

" I need a favor since you have that piloting license I was wondering if you could take me to springforest?" Aiko said

" springforest? I think I've heard of that place " yuuto said " it has more of a nice spring climate feel to it but even so there's a few tough creatures there Aiko-San"

" I know that I'm just looking for an ingredient there" Aiko said

" what is the ingredient?" Yuuto asked

" it's called hazel clover " Aiko slowly said

" Wait! Hazel clovers?" Yuuto said "I've heard of those! its a clover when it's fully grown it release a nice aroma like hazelnuts. They're capture level is over 35! "

" is it hard to find those?" Aiko asked

" I've only heard about what I told you Aiko-San but I'm sure you'll find them in that forest" yuuto said " is anyone else going with you?"

" No I decided to go alone" Aiko said ' I don't want them on this trip. I can handle this myself.' She though

" Okay Aiko-San then il take you there" yuuto said

" okay yuuto! Thanks! I can't wait to go!" Aiko said as she smiled

After a few moments aiko and yuuto were on the plane as they were soaring the sky as aiko looked at the scenery.

" we're really high up here yuuto" aiko said

" yeah but a trip to springforest might take a day and a half to get there" yuuto said

" that long? This is the first time I'm going to that place " Aiko said

" springforest is like I said aiko-San there's also a few different kinds of creatures that some are tough but they're rumors about a kind of creature that are really rare, many people hardly ever see it. " yuuto said

" That's sounds really interesting yuuto I wonder what the creature is?" Aiko said

" like I said hardly anyone ever seen it some say it's a powerful creature others think it's a made up story" yuuto said

" Ohh I can't wait to explore that forest!" Aiko exclaimed

' I just hope you'll find what you're looking for hopefully you won't run into trouble' yuuto though

 **in a few chapters you'll meet her animal partner! So there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter Soon! Please leave a review! id like to thank pokemonking0924 for helping me with naming the ingredient.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Here's another chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 46

" Aiko-San were almost there" yuuto said as he piloted the plane

" that's good" Aiko said as she looked at the island " Oh it looks so pretty!"

" yeah well we're near an area that represent a warm spring climate" yuuto said " in that island it's where springforest is located, we'll land in a few minutes"

" I can't wait!"Aiko exclaimed

" but you gotta be careful there remember what I told you about those rumors if I'm right they're might be a few hunters there too" yuuto said

" Don't worry yuuto il be fine" Aiko said

As they were in the air Aiko couldn't wait to see what the island was all about. Would it be dangerous like back at wul jungle or ice hell? No matter what she came here to find that ingredient. She felt determined to get it no matter what it takes. As she sat there waiting to land once they landed.

" Aiko-San this is far as I can take you if we get any closer the creatures there might get agitated and start fighting." Yuuto said

" it's fine yuuto thanks! I'll call you when I find the ingredient!" Aiko said as she got out of the plane as she carried her backpack she waved goodbye to yuuto.

As Aiko looked around the area it was a few miles from her destination she didn't mind walking there in fact she liked it like that. Walking gave her time to relax and enjoy the scenery a bit usually she was used to being with Toriko and the others as she though of them a bit.

' I Wonder if they're doing okay? Maybe I should've at least left a message to them...' Aiko though ' well it's too late now I'm already here besides what's the worst that could happen right?'

 **Meanwhile with Toriko, Coco and Sani**

Coco was riding on the back of Kiss. As he spotted Aiko's house as usual he wasn't surprised as he spotted a certain bluenette walking towards her house as well as he landed he looked at Toriko.

" hello Toriko" Coco said

" hey Coco" Toriko said

' what is he doing here?' The two though

But before either of them could say a word they two noticed sani's plane land as well

" wha? Toriko! Coco wha' re you two doin' here?" Sani asked as he walked towards them

" funny I was going to ask the same thing about you" Toriko said

" I'm just here to see if Aki wants to have dinner with me" Sani said

" too bad Sani I was here first " Toriko said as Sani glared at Toriko

" it doesn't matter if you were here first Toriko!"Sani exclaimed " I'm only here to see Aki!"

As the two glared at each other as Coco looked at the house as he noticed something.

" I don't think she's home " Coco said

" what?" Toriko and Sani said as they stared at Coco.

As Toriko walked up to her door as he grabbed the handle and Coco was right it was locked.

" she's not home?" Toriko muttered

" where could she go? She usually is with one of us" Sani said " oh maybe matsu might know where she went!"

As Sani ran to his plane leaving Toriko and Coco alone.

" well she usually does visit komatsu to help him cook maybe she might be there " Toriko said

" yes, if he knows but those chances are low " Coco said " let's go Toriko "

As the other two heavenly kings left riding on kiss

 **Back with Aiko**

' Wow this place is so pretty!' Aiko though as she looked around the grassy area as she saw a few colorful flowers on the path to the forest.

" So that must be the forest...I gotta be careful since I'm not familiar with this environment but I need to find that ingredient " aiko said

As she started to go into the forest as she couldn't believe how it look on the inside they were a lot of plants and trees of different shape and sizes the more she walked she couldn't believe the natural beauty of the forest.

' it really is peaceful here...' Aiko though as she walked deeper into the forest has she stopped as she saw a few mushroom pudding in the ground in a few trees.

" oh these are good!" Aiko picked a small one up " itadakimasu!" As she took a bite of the mushroom. " oh it's so good the chocolate covering the mushroom pudding is so good I got a strawberry one! I think I'll take a few with me"

As she picked a few adding it to her gourmet case.

' maybe Toriko-kun would like these' Aiko though as she held the gourmet case as she started to walk ' I wonder how he's doing? Is he eating okay? Oh what am I thinking he always eats! Oh I know I'll bring these when I get back from this trip. I should bring something to Coco-kun and Sani-kun as well but I'll need to see if it's nutritious and good for your skin too. Knowing how Coco-kun always says they have to be nutritious but sani-kun might like things that's good for your skin and hair.'

As Aiko was in deep though until she heard a sound in the forest it was more on an animals cry. As she looked around the sound was coming from a few miles of where she was.

' what was that? It sounded like its hurt' Aiko though

As Aiko ran as fast as she could to where she heard the sound the more she ran the louder the sound. As she went through the bushes and trees that's where she saw the animal as she looked at that creature what Aiko could tell it was only a young deer with the color light brown it has light Amber eyes and large beige horns with something green growing in those horns as she saw that the deer was hurt.

' Oh dear this little guy is hurt' Aiko though

As Aiko slowly walked towards the animal as the deer saw her as it tries to get up to what Aiko though was to run away as Aiko put her hands up as she crouched down.

" easy there I'm not here to hurt you I just wanna look at that wound of yours" Aiko slowly said

But the deer didn't believe her as it tries to move but the pain kept it from moving as the deer lied down Aiko could tell that the deer was young and hurt so she decided to treat it even if it didn't want her to touch her.

" I'm just gonna take out a few things for it just stay still" Aiko said as she searched through her bag. ' I think it's a girl but I never saw a species like this one But I don't want to take anything out that it might think that I'd want to hurt it' she though ' it was a good thing that Coco-kun reminded me to bring the first aid kit.'

' I've done first step to clean it carefully now just to apply the ointment and cover it with the bandages' Aiko though as she did that as it was quiet okay except that the deer kept trying to kick Aiko but that didn't stop her from helping it as she was done.

" your all done but you still can't move il just use something don't be scared okay" Aiko said " **Reiki sesshoku naosu**!" As her hand glowed white as the deer saw it as Now it was easier to walk but instead of thanking Aiko it kicked her hand away as Aiko groan from the pain as the deer ran off as Aiko looked at it running.

" I...I guess it doesn't like humans very much" Aiko said as she sweat dropped as she looked at her hand " but I can't stay mad at that deer it looked so cute!" As she wrapped her hand in a bandaged.

" well I gotta find those Hazel clovers I think since it's a clover like plant il have to check a few plants around here. How hard can it be finding it?" Aiko said

 **Meanwhile with yuuto**

As he made it back at his work place as he heard a few things going off at the wholesale market place.

" you can't be serious so the rumors were true?!" Yuuto said as he was surprised

" it's true I heard the only way you can find that ingredient that your friend is looking for is by finding that creature I couldn't believe it either "

" Damn it why didn't you tell me before I dropped her of into that place!" Yuuto exclaimed

" I didn't get much detail until now but if you're friend is looking for that ingredient it'll take forever after all those Deers that I told you about are called nature deer they're an endangered species and they don't take kindly to humans since they've been hunted a lot just by that ingredient you said yuuto and they're really strong so your friend might as well give up on it"

" I can't call her now there's barely any signal unless if...that's it!" yuuto said as he stopped what he did and ran off.

" hey where you going?!"

" out! Il be back!" Yuuto exclaimed as he ran off.

 **Hey guys! I'd like to thank pokemonking0924 for helping me name the ingredient and the animal! So there you have it guys! Il be posting another chapter soon! Please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

 **With Toriko, Coco and sani**

" Wha do you mean Aki didn't come here?!" Sani exclaimed " we haven't seen her in a while!"

As the three heavenly Kings were at komatsu's restaurant to see if Aiko was there with komatsu.

" yeah I haven't seen Ai-chan in a while but I think she's fine" komatsu said as he was in his chefs uniform talking to them in the break room.

" how do you know if she's fine! She could be hurt or worse!" Sani exclaimed as he was clearly worried about her.

" Sani could be right Aiko is usually with one of us but not knowing where she is worries me" Coco said ' I wonder...' He started to think

As Toriko had a though he was kinda afraid to say it but he though it was the only other explanation for Aiko to suddenly go away.

" What If she's with a man?" Toriko said as it caught the other two heavenly kings attention.

" what do you mean?! My Aki with some brute!" Sani said

" she's not yours Sani!" Toriko snapped

" Well she's not yours either is she?!" Sani snapped

" Um try to calm down please Sani-San,Toriko-San" komatsu said as the two glared at each other as Coco was thinking.

" she couldn't be with a man I haven't foretold that" Coco said

" Oh that's good" Toriko said as he let out a breath of relief. " but where is she?"

" I can clear things up here" a voice said as the four men turn to look as they were surprised at who it was.

 **Meanwhile with Aiko**

" why is this so hard?!" Aiko exclaimed as she inspected a few plants using her gourmet stick to identify each clover like plant that she though could be the ingredient.

" I just need to relax even if I didn't find the Hazel clover yet I found some other edible plants instead " Aiko said as she let out a sigh. ' Ive been here for over a few hours already I still haven't found it, but i don't care I'll keep looking for it no matter what!'

' springforest is a big forest if you get out you'll see a grassy plain on the way. everything here is so different. The temperature is nice not too hot not too cold just like its name it has that spring feeling to it. With lots of delicious ingredients I found a few that were sweets and a few that are really healthy for you so it's a perfect balance.' Aiko though as she left out a sigh as she looked at her bandage hand. ' I wonder if that little deer is okay, it left in a hurry before I could check its leg again...most animals I meet aren't like that one. It's really cute!'

As aiko got up to stretch a bit as she heard a sound. In which she got up. She remembered that was the same sound that the little deer made in which Aiko immediately ran as she heard the sound getting closer as she saw the deer with what looked like its family.

She saw the mother deer with the same young deer that she helped. The mother was an older looking deer she was different than the young one. Her color was a dark brownish color she had a little white tail as she also had what looked like something that was growing something around her horns. As Aiko looked at the two having a drink of water from the river. As Aiko looked at the two as it reminded her of her and her mother. As she though back at those times.

 **flash back**

" Aiko! Look at these!" Her mother said as she held out an almond cabbage " These'll be good for our salad "

" oh those look yummy! Mommy!" Aiko said " oh it'll go well with some fish!"

" fish? Okay let's go capture one" yuri said as she smiled at her daughter

" yeah fish! " aiko exclaimed as she smiled happily " we can get some for daddy too!"

" Aiko you know your father is busy with his work, we can get him some later" yuri said

" he's always working he needs to relax mommy" aiko said as she pouted

" I know sweetie but you just need to be patient I'm sure he'll be done really soon" yuri said

 **End of flashback**

As aiko's fist tighten at that though. ' a real parent wouldn't leave! A real parent wouldn't leave his own wife and daughter for some stupid research!' She though

Then Aiko heard footsteps as she stopped as she slightly look as she saw something that she wasn't expecting as she froze.

 **Back with toriko and the others**

" Wait so she's in springforest?!" The three heavenly kings exclaimed

" why would she go there alone?!" Sani exclaimed " why didn't she ask me to go?!"

" Sani I'm sure she has her reasons you need to calm down" Coco said

" still why didn't she tell us?" Toriko asked

" well Aiko-San didn't want to bother you guys, she said she wanted to go alone" yuuto said " but when I got back I heard from a friend that searching for an ingredient that aiko-San was looking for is rare and that someone is already there after it too."

" he's right there's news that a Gt robot was spotted no doubt is the bishokukai is after it too" mansam said

" we've got to get there now!" The three exclaimed ' aiko/aiko-chan/Aki please wait for me!' They though

 **Back with Aiko**

As Aiko saw a Gt robot looking at the creatures.

' Of all of the times! Why did it have to be here?!' Aiko though

" So this is where you were hehe too easy" the robot said Aiko didn't recognized the voice of the robot. She can tell that it was a female's voice. " you two were really hard to keep track I was sure the trap I set up would've got you I guess trying to catch an endangered species wouldn't be easy. But now that I found you " as the Gt robot started to cackle

' Nature deer? Is that what they're called?' Aiko though

" Say goodbye!" The robot said " **Peeler Shot**!"

As the attack was aimed at the Deers as aiko quickly went in front of the Deers.

" **Reiki shield**!" Aiko said as her hands glowed releasing a solid shield as the attack didn't do a thing. As the creatures looked at Aiko that they were surprised at her as if no other human did that for them.

" hehe so there was someone here " the robot said " you were the one that helped that little brat from my trap"

" so you hurt that cute little deer?" Aiko said " are you a member of the bishokukai?"

" you must be the girl they mentioned back at base the girl with the glowing hands" the robot said

As Aiko glared at the robot

" the names Cherry I'm a new member of the bishokukai " Cherry said " I guess it's time for you to die"

" my name is Aiko and I'm not going to die, I will defeat you" Aiko said

as the two had a staredown as the two creatures looked at the two from a distance.

 **there you have it guys! Sorry for the wait I was trying to find inspiration so please leave a review! I might be posting another chapter soon! See you guys soon!**


	51. Chapter 49

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long you know since the holidays And stuff but here's the last chapter of Aiko's animal partner so enjoy!**

Chapter 48

As Aiko and Cherry had a staredown normally Aiko might be able to beat her in person but since cherry is using a Gt robot it might not be easy but Aiko wasn't going to give up that easily as she glanced at the nature deers taking cover away from them.

" Now that I have a good look at you, you don't look that tough but I'm curious about that power of yours" Cherry said as aiko stayed quiet as she glared at the robot. " your power even got a few back at headquarters interested in you."

" why would they even be interested?" Aiko asked

" all I know is that you're power is unique and they want you to work with us" cherry said

" I'll never join" Aiko said ' is my power really that unique?' She though

" Oh, well I can tell my boss that I tried at least. Now I guess I'll have to kill you" Cherry said

As Aiko glared at the robot as she kept her distance from cherry.

' she's at a distance that she can either attack me or defend herself from my attack...interesting' cherry though

" **Peeler shot**!" Cherry exclaimed as she aimed the attack at Aiko

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and the others**

' I wonder if Aiko-chan is okay?' Coco though ' when I saw her last time she didn't have a shadow of death on her...I just hope that we'll make it on time...'

" Kiss...please go faster" Coco said as kiss flew a bit fast as sani and Toriko followed suit.

' I hope you didn't run into trouble Aki...' Sani though

' Aiko if that bishokukai laid one scratch on you...he'll have to answer to me' Toriko though

" hang on Toriko, I'm going at full speed!" Sani said pressing a few buttons.

As the plane went even faster trying to go to springforest which Is just hours away from them.

 **Back with Aiko and cherry**

As Aiko swiftly dodged the attack as she ran at full speed

" **Reiki ikazu seikou** " Aiko exclaimed as she hit multiple shots at the robot as she saw the robot about to strike at her as she focused her reiki on her feet to swiftly move back getting distance from the robot.

' hmm she noticed when I was about to strike that she used her power to give her speed boost to avoid my attack...' cherry though

' I managed to hit the robot but there's only scratches I have to aim at the core of it...it might be in the head...but I don't know how strong she is...I have to be careful in this fight since no one else is here only me...' Aiko though ' I Can do this!'

" **peeler shot**!" Cherry exclaimed as aiko swiftly dodged it as the Gt robot was quicker as she was infront of Aiko as both of them attacked each other blocking every single attack they'd try to hit.

' she's fast if I didn't have this robot it would've been more fun' cherry though as cherry found and opening as she struck Aiko sending her flying as she hit a tree breaking it by the impact.

" is that all you've got girlie!" Cherry exclaimed as she didn't hear anything " don't tell you're dead already?" As she walked over to see if Aiko was there between the broken trees as she looked around but Aiko was nowhere in sight.

" this is no time for hide and seek!" Cherry exclaimed as she walked deeper in the road.

' concentrate my Reiki has to be thin like a needle...for what I have planned...and...Now!' Aiko though ' **reiki hari chuubu mukaeutsu!** ' As Aiko shot out a swarm of glowing needles hitting the Gt robot.

' she lured me there on purpose! That bitch!' Cherry though as she jumped up in mid air.

" **Shokugi: Ningen Oroshi** " cherry exclaimed Launching the attack at Aiko as she was hit severely as the robot gripped her to the ground.

" you know you're really starting to annoy the hell outta me" Cherry said

" it just pisses you off right?" Aiko said " why are you here?"

" orders from headquarters to retrieve that animal to harvest the ingredient that it has"cherry said

As Aiko slightly glanced as she noticed the animals a few feet away from their fight. As the robot kept a firm grip on Aiko.

" time to say goodbye!" Cherry exclaimed as the robot opened its head to use the laser on her.

' No!' Aiko though then all of a sudden something attacked the robot. She was surprised that it was the young nature deer as it used its horns to strongly hit the Gt robot sending it flying a few feet hitting a few trees. As the young deer looked at Aiko as she slowly got up.

" you're helping me?" Aiko said the animal looked at her and slowly walked to her as she stared at the animal. Aiko though it was from the earlier events that lead it to repay it. As Aiko heard something. " look out!" As she shielded the animal from the attack as there was scratches in her body.

" you'd actually protect something that you're supposed to kill it? You're strange" cherry said as Aiko breath heavily. " either way you both will die" as the robot tried to move but couldn't as it tried it moved funny as it collapsed in the ground.

As Aiko grinned " it finally took affect think back. When I hid myself in the woods I needed time because I wanted to use an attack that causes a certain type of paralysis if it was your real body here it would've taken affect quicker but with the Gt robot it took longer because I was aiming at the core when you were distracted by my friend there it gave me a chance to hit a small needle on your head when you opened your laser." Aiko said " if it wasn't for her then I'd resort to a more dangerous tactic."

" it's not possible!" Cherry exclaimed

" it is, now it's over" Aiko said " Reiki mega pyro punch!" As her fists focused a large amount of fire power as she punched the robot multiple times as the robot burned the transmission core rendering it useless since its lost transmission.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location**

" I can't believe it! I lost to some plain Jane And her pet!" Cherry shouted as she punched the wall. As she went to change her clothes that consist of a traditional purple kimono underneath she wore light pink leggings and dark purple shoes. As the obi was light pink and purple as she had short black hair and amethyst eyes. As she punched the wall anger course through her

" Aiko the next time I see you! You won't be so lucky!" Cherry said darkly.

 **Back with Aiko**

As Aiko looked at the robot not moving as it was charred as she dropped to her knees. As the young deer moved closer to her.

" hey you can go back home..." Aiko starts to say as her she stopped a bit as she felt dizzy. As the deer looked at her. " I'm fine...I just need to rest a bit." As the deer quickly left.

' I'm too tired, I'll rest up and I guess I'll call yuuto to take me home since I came here for the hazelclover but since those guys are endangered species I don't want to over hunt them' Aiko though

As a few minutes passed as she was resting in a tree as she was treating her injuries with some of her herbal ointment, as she looked up to see the deer that helped her from the fight, as the deer had something in its mouth as she dropped it in Aiko's feet.

" Oh A Gratin Flower? It's for me?" Aiko asked as the deer nod. As Aiko reached in her gourmet case " here have some plumpeach it's better to eat together" as she put the fruit in front of the deer as the deer looked at her and sniffed the fruit as she ate it.

" it's good right? Well itadakimasu!" Aiko said taking a bite of the gratin flower as she smiled " Oh this is good!"

After a long the animal stayed at Aiko's side until Aiko felt well and rested.

" you better go home now or else your parents will be worried about you" Aiko said it the animal as Aiko started to walk a bit but felt a strong tug from her clothes.

" it's something wrong?" Aiko said looking at the deer as she smelled something sweet " it's that hazelnuts I smell?" As the deer nod as she went closer to Aiko as Aiko smiled as what cherry said was true the nature deer can grow hazelclover around the neck area as you can see the clovers blooming releasing the aroma. " you're letting me have some?" As the deer gave a small nod

As Aiko took a bit of it as she took one clover looking at it as she smelled the fragrant from the clover. As she took a bite of it As her eyes widen.

' it's light and crisp like Romane lettuce! It's smell like hazelnuts that gently whets the appetite...when I chew it it releases the flavor!' Aiko though as she smiled as she sighs

" thank you for letting me have some " Aiko said softly

As she left the forest as she started to walk outside reaching the grassy plains that yuuto dropped her off a few days ago. To her surprise a few people was already there. As the three of the. Saw her.

" Aiko!/Aiko-chan!/Aki!" The three heavenly kings said as Aiko smiled at them.

" hey guys!" Aiko said as she felt sank hugging her tightly

" Aki! You had me worried sick!" Sani said as he looked at Aiko closely " after we're done here I'm taking you to the spa! You're skin is stressed out!"

" Oi Sani let go of her!" Toriko exclaimed

" I will not! I'm allowed to hug my future wife!" Sani exclaimed as a slight blush Appeared in Aiko's cheeks.

" For the last time she turn you down! " Toriko exclaimed

As the two heavenly kings were bickering as Aiko let out a small sigh.

' they never change, somehow I got used to it.' Aiko though

" Aiko-chan I'm glad that your okay" Coco said as he gave her a small smile

" Coco-kun let me guess you guys were worried about me right?" Aiko said

" well yes you're important to me...I mean you're important to us" Coco said as he slightly blushed

As she gave Coco a hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

" thanks for worrying about me Coco-kun I think that's sweet" Aiko said

' Aiko-Chan...it feels nice holding you like this...' Coco though as he slightly smiled as a slight blush appeared in his cheeks.

As the two heavenly kings stopped bickering when they Noticed Coco hugging Aiko in which they did not like it at all. As they felt a hint of jealousy at the sight of them.

" Oh I brought a few things that I'll be cooking so you guys are invited!" Aiko said happily as she smiled brightly.

" yeah! I can't wait to have your cooking again!" Toriko exclaimed

" Again? Since when did you have Aki's cooking?!" Sani exclaimed

As Aiko felt a tug on her clothes as she looked it was the deer.

" is that a nature deer?" Toriko said

" wha' it doin' here?" Sani said

As Aiko looked at the the deer looked at Aiko and somehow Aiko knew what the animal wanted.

" do you want to come with me?" Aiko asked softly

As the deer looked at her as she slightly nod. As Aiko saw the deer going closer to her as Aiko crouched eye level to the animal. As the deer licked her cheek.

" that tickles!" Aiko said as she giggled " hey guys I've got a partner and she's so cute!"

" that's great Aiko" Toriko said

As the group smiled as they went to Aiko's house as they took a seat in Aiko's dining room table the three of them were amazed at the house it had that nice peaceful atmosphere as they heard humming in the kitchen.

' this is the inside of her house...her scent is everywhere it's intoxicating...' Toriko though as he smiled

' Aki...this house is beaut'ful oh I can't wait until we have a house together' Sani though

' it's peaceful here...I like it' Coco though

" here we are guys!" Aiko said putting the tray on the table " hazelclover I've used one of my mother's recipes it's called pakora it's a crispy fried fritter"

" itadakimasu!" They all said

Toriko took a bite of it as his eyes widen ' it's good! Mmm the more I eat the more I want!' He though

' it's good the aroma of the hazelnuts gets you hook by it' Coco though

" it's delicious Aki! I can't wait to have more of your Cooking when we get married " Sani said

" Oi Sani! " Toriko exclaimed as he glanced at Aiko as she had a bit of color on her cheeks. ' she can't like Sani! I'm not going to lose Sani!' Toriko though

" I'm glad you guys like it because this is gong to my menu! The hazelclovers will be my hors d'oeuvre " Aiko said as the others smiled at her as they all ate the food as well as other treats that Aiko made as they enjoyed it as they said goodbye to her as Aiko stopped cleaning for a minute to look at the nature deer as it was eating a bowl of fruit salad that Aiko prepared for her.

" well this is your home now but the question is what to name you?" Aiko said

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review! Il be posting another chapter soon and I'd like to thank pokemonking0924 since he helped me name the ingredient and the Animal. And about Aiko's technique.**

 **hari chuubu mukaeutsu Means needle paralysis attack.**

 **see you guys soon! And have a happy new year!**


	52. Chapter 50

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait but here's the chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 49

Today was a brand new day as Aiko woke up peacefully from her sleep as she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window. As the sun was shining as she smiled brightly as she took the hair brush from her vanity to brush her hair as she heard a phone ring as she picked it up.

" Hello?" Aiko said

" Hey Aiko!"

" T-Toriko-kun? Wait how did you get this number?!" Aiko said ' I didn't give out this number to any of them...' She though

" I asked komatsu since you sometimes help him" toriko said " Are you busy?"

" Im not busy I just woke up. " Aiko said

" I was wondering if you'd like to help me find some materials to build my house" toriko said

" what happened to your house?" Aiko asked

" it got eaten when I was gone, so I called smile to build me a new one" toriko said " wanna help?"

As a small smile appeared in aiko's face. " yeah I'd love to help you" she said

" Yeah! You remember where it is right? Or do you want me to come and get you?" Toriko asked

" no I'm fine I can go alone " Aiko said as she looked out the window to see the nature deer relaxing in the shade of a tree.

" Oh, okay then" toriko said as Aiko could've sworn she heard a slight disappointed sound of his voice from toriko.

As she hung up the phone she quickly showered and got dressed in a light blue sleeveless dress with cream leggings underneath as she put on her flats as she took her backpack and a two bento box lunches as she locked the door of her house as Aina looked at Aiko.

" Aina wanna come with me to visit a friend?" Aiko asked

As Aina nod as she got up from her comfy spot as she followed Aiko. aiko knows that the deer is still getting used to her new surroundings and every time they go someplace Aina always stick close to her. As they walked as a few minutes passed as the two saw a certain bluenette happily eating a giant piece of meat. As Terry immediately barked happily as she ran towards Aiko making Aina jumped behind aiko.

" Terry!" Aiko exclaimed as she petted Terry as Terry happily barked and licked Aiko as Aiko giggled loudly. " That tickles! Terry! " as Toriko stopped eating as he saw Aiko as he smiled lightly as he got up.

" Hey Aiko! " Toriko said as he bit into the meat as Aiko smiled at him.

" Toriko-kun! I brought Aina with me too I'd figured it be more fun that way" Aiko said

" you named her Aina? Meaning green vegetables. That suits her" Toriko said

" yep, oh I brought something for lunch since I though you'd be hungry it's for you " Aiko said holding the bento box to Toriko as he blushed looking at Aiko holding the lunch box. As he immediately Pictured Aiko in his kitchen wearing a cute apron blushing holding out a bento box to him decorated really cutely for him to eat.

' ...Gah keep it together Toriko this is not the time for daydreaming! ' Toriko though as he held out his hand as he felt their fingers brushed for each other for a few seconds. As he saw her smiling at him.

As they sat in the grass as Toriko offered her some crab pig to Aiko as she accepted it as Toriko opened the box lunch that Aiko prepared for him as he smiled.

" Ooh! Aiko it looks so good!" Toriko said looking at the box as it was filled with delicious looking food.

" I don't know if you'll like Toriko-Kun" Aiko said as she played with her hair as she twirled her hair nervously.

" Are you kidding? You know I'd love anything that you cook Aiko! So don't doubt your cooking skills!" Toriko exclaimed as he took a bite of the bento as he froze for a minute.

" Toriko-kun? H-how is it?" Aiko asked

" YUM! Aiko you're food is always good!" Toriko said " I really love it Aiko! if only you were my wife so that I'd be able to eat like this everyday!" As he stopped as he blushed red at what he just said ' Did I just say that? Gah! I'm so stupid!' He mentally cursed himself as he glanced at Aiko as he saw a slight blush on her which he though was cute.

" T-Thanks T-Toriko-kun that's really sweet of you to say that" Aiko said as she smiled brightly as she still had a bit of color on her cheeks.

As the two finished their meal as toriko got up. As he held out his hand to Aiko as she reached for his hand.

' her hand really is small...and soft...I don't wanna let go of her...' Toriko though

" um Toriko-kun you can let go of my hand now..." Aiko said

as Toriko immediately let go of her hand since he held it for too long as he slightly blushed as he let put a slight cough since he was a little embarrassed.

" Okay! How about we go hunting for building materials?" Toriko said as Aiko nod in agreement as the other three animals agreed also.

As they ventured to find the materials for the house.

" Toriko-kun look what I found!" Aiko exclaimed as Toriko hurried over.

" Oh! Mushroom pudding!" Toriko said " there's plenty growing around here, let's bring some back as materials for the house"

" yeah that's sounds good" Aiko said

" Hey Aiko look! A doughnutsnail!" Toriko exclaimed " looks tasty!"

As obasaurus made a sound as the two bishokuya turn to see a giant white rock.

" those look good too" Aiko said

" the giant boulder like marshmallows. Marshmalrock" Toriko said

As the two looked a fluffy pink tree.

" Ooh a cotton candy tree!" Aiko said as picked a little bit off to eat.

" this naturally grows amazing cotton candy!" Toriko said as they saw a cookie alpaca happily eating from a branch. " Aiko look it's a cookie alpaca!" As Toriko glanced at Terry. " you're up Terry!" As Terry barked at a rapid speed chase after the Cookie alpaca Terry swiftly grabbed all of the cookies without harming the animal.

" Oh! Good girl Terry!" Aiko said as she petted Terry

" nice job Terry" Toriko said as he turn to see obsaurus that had something in its mouth. " nice one ob! You got some lotusconbu! Those sukonbu leaves are a delicacy!"

As the group kept on walking to look for more ingredients as they stumbled upon a giant lake.

" it's a soda water lake" Toriko said as he put his things aside " I'll be right back!" As he jumped in as Aiko followed as set put her things aside jumping in the water as she looked around for Toriko as she saw him looking at the jelly fish as she swam to him. As a few brightly colored fish swam playfully around her as she smiled unknown to her that Toriko is watching her swim.

' She looks so cute like that...like a cute little mermaid...' Toriko though as he felt a slight blush on his cheeks as Aiko swam fast to him as she saw something in his hand as she took his other hand and she smiled at him as they swam to the surface.

" Aiko look I found something interesting" Toriko said holding it to her as the two swam to shore as Toriko used his gourmet stick to analyze the ingredient. " it's sweet coral this looks tasty too"

" it looks pretty Toriko-kun" Aiko said

As the small group walked to a different location as the stopped at a dry surface.

" hmm this spot looks good Aiko stand back a bit" Toriko said " **3 Ren Kugi punch**!" As he punched the ground as it moved a bit as something exploded from the ground as it was shot up in the air.

" there she blows! A natural chocolate Fountain!"

" Kya!" Aiko let out a surprised shout

" Aiko what's wrong?!" Toriko exclaimed as he saw something he'd never though he'd get to see Apparently Aiko didn't move in time as the chocolate fountain sprayed some chocolate on Aiko a bit was on her hands and a tiny bit on her cheek. As he inmediatly blushed red. " A-Are you okay A-Aiko?"

" I'm fine Toriko-kun it just caught me by surprised" Aiko said as she licked a bit of chocolate from her fingers " yum! It's really good Toriko-kun!" As he stared at Aiko when she was still licking her fingers as a few thoughts went by his head as he madly blushed red just by looking at what she was doing. to everyone it was normal but to him more naughty thoughts went by his head.

" Really? " Toriko choked out.

" yeah it's there any left on me?" She asked

" you have a bit left" Toriko said

" Really? Where?" Aiko said looking around her clothes

As Toriko stopped her as he held her face " it's right here" Toriko said as he licked her cheek cleaning the chocolate off of her. As he felt his heart racing a bit as he blushed . As Aiko stared at him as she blushed at his Action.

" Y-You could've just said so!" Aiko exclaimed as she blushed " you D-Didn't have to do that! You could've just wiped the chocolate off!"

As Toriko let out a small chuckle " yeah but then it be a waste of chocolate " Toriko said ' she's so cute when she gets like this' he though " Okay let's scoop a bunch up and get going!"

" yeah! " Aiko said as she felt a tug on her clothes as she turn to Aina as she had something in her mouth. " is that a licorice vine? Oh it is! This is good!"

As Toriko looked at the vine. " this looks tasty! " he said as he took a bite of the vine " yep! Nice find Aina!"

" let's grab a lot of these too!" Aiko said as she petted the nature deer as the deer gave a small smiled.

As they all gathered a lot of ingredients as Toriko was munching on the sweet coral that they found.

" Toriko-kun you can't just eat a lot of candy right now here have some I brought extra" Aiko said holding out the bento box that she had.

" this is great! I love your Cooking Aiko!" Toriko said as he smiled as the two sat down at the ground enjoying the food. ' Heh I'm kinda lucky that I'm alone with her...' He though as he looked at Aiko. ' she's really is something...I definitely never felt this way about anyone before I really don't know what to do but...right now it feels nice...'

" Toriko-kun there's someone coming this way" Aiko said

As Toriko turn " yo, smile!" Toriko said

As the man known as smile as he saw the mountain of different kinds of sweets that the two Bishokuya found.

" what'cha think smile?" Toriko said " this much is enough right?"

" although I think we went overboard" Aiko said

" she's right do you really want to make a building?!" Smile exclaimed as he looked at Aiko " who are you?"

" Oh sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Aiko " Aiko said

" well we won't go as far as sweets land but let's go for a huge mansion instead!" Toriko said

As smile looked at the materials and at the two Bishokuya.

" Okay il be making it a house for the couple" smile said making the two blush.

" Smile-San! W-were just friends!" Aiko said as she slightly blushed " what makes you think we're a couple!"

" I just though since Toriko would make a request for a mansion I just though that you guys were together " Smile said

"I get it but I think he meant a mansion so no matter how much he ate it would last a while" Aiko said as she glanced at Toriko as he had a small blush on his face.

' he though me and Aiko were together?...maybe someday...' Toriko though as he slightly smiled

" Anyhow you're still gonna give me some century soup right?" Smile said

"Leave it to me! I wonder how big this house is gonna be" Toriko said as he smiled as he ate some sweet coral " I'm lookin' forward to it!"

" Toriko-kun don't keep eating sweets, have something from the box lunch " Aiko said

' even if they aren't a couple they act like one or is it just my imagination?' Smile though

After a few hours the two bishokuya's eyes glittered in excitement

" Oh it's done!" Toriko said as he started to drool " awesome! It's a candy castle!"

" it looks great!" Aiko said looking at the candy building

" take care of living in it" smile said

" I know,I know!" Toriko said

' you know but you'll eat it all to fast' Aiko though

" Toriko!" A voice said

" Toriko-San!"

" Oh you guys!" Toriko said

" hi guys!" Aiko said

As Aiko and Toriko looked up as they saw Coco with kiss. Coco wore something casual that consisted in a black button dress shirt and green pants as well as a green jacket as he jumped and landed in front of them.

" it took a while but it looks gorgeous " Coco said

" Coco-kun! It's good to see you!" Aiko said as she smiled at him

" it's nice to see you two Aiko-chan" Coco said as he smiled at her.

" What an amazing mansion!" Komatsu said

" you've got some booze around here Toriko?" Mansam said " I brought my own though"

" Aki!" Sani exclaimed as he hugged Aiko tightly making the other two heavenly kings feeling a pang of jealousy.

" Hi Sani-kun!" Aiko said " you're hugging me a little tight"

" I just missed you! Aki" Sani said as he kissed her hand making her slightly blush.

" Sani!" Toriko exclaimed " how many times to I have to tell you don't do that to Aiko!"

" I'm telling you I can do that as much as I want to her! Only Aki can tell me if I have to stop!" Sani exclaimed

As the two glared at each other as Aiko was in the middle.

" Um...guys please don't fight" Aiko said

As the two just kept glaring at each other. As Aiko let out a small sigh.

" Sani-kun what do you think of the house?" Aiko said changing the subject

" it's pretty beaut'ful " Sani said as he looked at the house

" Ain't it?" Toriko said

" Toriko! thanks for inviting me!" Rin said as she got close to Toriko " I'm totally happy!"

As Rin's eyes glittered as she saw the house as she started to daydream of her living in the house with Toriko as she smiled and giggled as the others wondered what was wrong with her.

" this is the gourmet architect smile" Toriko said " he design my house for me"

" he's the genius architect that design the gourmet towers!" Komatsu said " you even helped make the gourmet freeway and trains!"

" I heard the rumors too, you're chef Komatsu the one that made the century coup" smile said

" naw..." Komatsu said as he made a goofy grin

" you're grinning too much Komatsu" Toriko said

" I hope your face doesn't freeze up like that" Aiko said

" that's enough of the greetings " Mansam said " how about we go celebrate toriko's new house?"

" you're already half drunk ain't cha?" Toriko said

" well let's go in" Toriko said

As they saw the inside it looked incredible candies,cookies were decorated into the edible walls as the stairs were made of two tone cookies as there was a candy fountain.

" Awesome! It really looks gorgeous! Good job!" Toriko said

" it's so pretty! " Aiko said

" I may have out a little extra effort I was lured by the soup " smile said

" Oh that's right Komatsu" Toriko said " can you let smile have some century soup?"

" sure I made sure to bring some" Komatsu said as he held his gourmet case " where's the kitchen?"

As smile led Komatsu to the candy kitchen

" what an amazing kitchen!" Komatsu exclaimed " what are these faucets for?"

" open one to find out" smile said

" warm milk?" Komatsu said as he turn the faucet as warm milk poured down onto the pot. " ah hot milk comes out!"

" the others things comes out are hot chocolate and cold juice too" smile said

" this sofa is made out of marshmallow isn't it?" Toriko said as he sat on the sofa as he took a bite if it " it's marshmalrock!"

" Oh are these curtains made out of lotisukonbu? They're a great snack for my booze" Mansam said as he took a bite of it.

" the halls are pretty too, aren't they?" Coco said

" Yeah it's really is pretty" Aiko said

" yes. Beaut'ful and delicious" Sani said holding a sweet coral. " and the sweet coral decorating the walls, it's crunchy texture is great"

" and these cookies are from a cookie alpaca Delicous" Coco said taking a bite of the cookie

" everything here really is good" Aiko said as she munched on a cookie as she held the sweet coral in her other hand.

" Geez...this house is wasted on Toriko " Sani said as he got close to Aiko " I think this house might be nice for a party for our kids. Right Aki?"

As Aiko let out a cough as she blushed. As Coco glared at Sani.

" Sani-kun! Don't say things like that!" Aiko said ' he's really is determined...huh? Coco-kun? I never seen him give that look before? Is something wrong?' She though

As Komatsu served smile a bowl of century soup to him. As smile took a spoonful as he drank it. As he smiled. A genuine smile that he almost forgot to smile as that feeling warmed up he though that nothing could get him to stop smiling. Until...

" Knife! Knife!" Toriko exclaimed breaking off the cookie wall to eat as it snapped smile out of his trance. As the small group started to eat the house.

" hey! You guys are eating too fast!" Smile exclaimed " if you keep it at that pace then!"

As his words failed to get through the group as the entire house was eaten in a day. As the group were sitting in the ground as they were full from eating the entire house. As smile couldn't believe it. It took him a long time to build it and it got eaten.

" you guys!" Smile exclaimed as he saw the small group

" smile that was incredible" Toriko said

" huh?" He said as he looked at the group with a puzzled look.

" that was amazing!" Komatsu said

" you did a great job Smile-San" Aiko said

" both the look and taste were perfect" Sani said

" just what I'd expect from a genius architect " Coco said

" I'd like for you to make me a room sometime" Rin said

" and make an alcohol pool for me!" Mansam said

" use some of my ingredients, As thanks I'll give you a discount" Tomu said

" Anyhow for building an awesome house..." Toriko said

" thank you!" The group said as the applauded to smile as he looked at them as they all had a smile on their faces.

" it was tough but I'm glad I put in all the hard work" smile said as he got up.

" Oh smile! You're smiling I haven't seen that in a long time" Toriko said

" so this is what it's like to smile? After all of those hectic days I almost forgot how to smile " he said " Everyone let me say thanks as well. For reminding me how to smile"

" it's because you did a wonderful job, smile-San " Komatsu said as yun happily agreed as he flapped his arms.

" he's right you brought a smile to everyone's faces" Aiko said as she smiled

" Smile...could you uh make me it one more time?" Toriko asked

" one more time!" Everyone exclaimed

" no way!" Smile exclaimed

" huh? What's going on here?" Tina said as she arrived in the scene.

" Tina-San! " Komatsu said

" hey Tina-San!" Aiko said " you just missed it! Smile build a big house for Toriko-kun!"

" Really where is it?" Tina asked

" We ate it" Aiko said

" yep! We ate all of it" Toriko said as he grinned

" Eh?! You're kidding me! My scoop..." Tina said dejectedly " I wanted to eat some too..."

" you had some unbeau'ful timing " Sani said

" Too bad" Coco said

" you guys can't even cheer a girl up can't you?" Aiko said " it's Okay Tina-San there's always next time" ' At least I hope you'll get a good scoop' she though

" Smile-San!" Tina exclaimed " please you have got to make the stage for the gourmet king deciding battle!"

"Gourmet King deciding battle?" Komatsu said

" Sounds interesting" Aiko asked

" yes, there be lots of amazing ingredients brought together there" Tina said " choconger eel, fried oysterawberries, Blackhaired wine cattle and all kinds of things"

" Seriously?" Toriko said " Could I stop by for a visit?"

" you're gonna eat more?!" Komatsu exclaimed

" Sounds like fun can I come too?" Aiko asked

" you too Ai-chan?!" Komatsu exclaimed

" it might be nice seeing all of the ingredients " Aiko said

As the three heavenly kings looked at her. ' if she's going too it might be nice to go too.' They though as they looked at her as she smiled brightly.

 **Meanwhile at the gourmet stage**

As the stage was almost complete as a figure appeared watching the stage.

" This event has to be a success " he said as the creature next to him gave a low growl in agreement.

 **there you have it guys! Tell me what you think please leave a review! See you guys soon!**


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

" Smile-San is really incredible!" Komatsu said " I can't believe he made the stage in such a small amount of time!"

" I know it looks great!" Aiko said as she glanced to see Coco a few feet away in the back as she got up " I'll be back you guys" as she walk away as Aina stayed with yun.

" Toriko-San " Komatsu said

As Komatsu looked at Toriko as he wasn't paying attention.

" Toriko-San?" Komatsu said

A few chairs away there was Sani and his sister Rin

" man this place looks intense!" Rin said as she ate some of her parfait. As she looked at her brother.

" huh where's Coco-San? I wonder where Ai-Chan went " Komatsu said

" With such a big crowd I think he'd be leaving soon " Sani said as they saw Coco talking to Aiko. As the other two heavenly kings saw that as they heard Aiko give out a small laugh as Coco saw Komatsu as he waved.

" Oh so she went to Coco-San that's nice I guess to keep him company" Komatsu said

As he said that the two heavenly kings glared at Coco.

" Coco-San!" Komatsu said as he waved

As the crowd started to whisper that the three of the four heavenly kings were here. As the three of them ignored the talks and whispers as they were too busy looking at a certain female friend of theirs. As the event started to take place.

" let's take a seat Coco-kun!" Aiko said taking his hand as he slightly blushed as he nod. As the found a few seats in the back.

" look it's Tina-San!" Aiko said as she smiled

" thank you all for waiting" Tina said over the microphone " this special even the gourmet King deciding battle is about to begin! I'm your Mc. Tina from gourmet news. First up we have a few words from out tournaments sponsor restaurant Bohno, fond de Bohno-San go ahead!"

As a short young man walked to the stage as he held the microphone.

" eh? He sure is young running this Event" Sani said

" That restaurant Bohno...it's a chain restaurant that's running all over the world" Komatsu said " and it's manager Bohno is said to be ranked in the top ten of Gourmet riches people list. He's even drawing closer to Mokkoi-shi "

" So this tournament is a past time for rich people?" Sani said

" he's really young isn't he Coco-kun?" Aiko said

" yes, I'm sure there's a reason why he organized this event" Coco said

" There's only one point of competition!" Bohno said " For my family Chris, whose appetite has remarkably dwindled lately, bring me an amazing delicious ingredient as soon as you can. The Victor shall be recognized by the restaurant Bohno, Given the tittle of number one gourmet King! And be presented with the prize of one billion yen!"

As a white cloth was pulled away as a giant mountain of money was there inside a securely tight glass case with security guards guarding it as the crowd was amazed at the money.

" A billion yen?!" Komatsu exclaimed

" that's a lot of money...he must really care about his family member for this much money" Aiko said

" it's truly beautiful isn't it?" Sani said

" And here is Chris-San, who will be judging the ingredients with Bohno-San " Tina said reading from her clipboard. raise the curtain!"

As the curtain was raised as they saw a large plesiosaur-like dragon beast whose body is made up of seven different colors.

" Ah! Coco-kun is that a...seven colored Nessie?" Aiko said as she looked at the creature with amazement. As they walked towards Toriko and the others.

" it's a legendary dinosaur said to live in ancient times " Coco said

" the member of his family is a wild beast?!" Tina whispered as she checked her papers " I didn't hear about this! "

" if I remember the colors represent each meaning. Red of the earth, green for the trees, blue of the sea and the light of the stars. " Aiko said

" you're Right Aki those colors represent are proof of the supreme king of land and air. " Sani said " but..."

As the three heavenly kings and Aiko noticed something from the giant creature.

" is something wrong?" Komatsu asked

As Tina let out a sigh. " it seems that Chris-San would always share meals with Bohno-San has recently stopped eating completely. " Tina said

As Bohno petted Chris.

" The ultimate ingredient that could let Chris and I eat together must be somewhere " Bohno said " the person that captures the ingredient first will be the winner of this tournament!"

As the crowd cheered.

" Now then go ahead challengers" Tina said

As a man set his plate down

" it's potato port cutlet! An ingredient that you'll only find in places abundant with minerals. " the man said

" Hold on!" Another man exclaimed " this is the flower whose petals have the taste and texture of cow tongue, tonpopo! Having captured such a precious ingredient I'm the one that deserve to be called Gourmet King! "

" what'd you say?!"

" they look good, don't they Chris?" Bohno said

As Chris shook his head as he wasn't interested in the ingredients as the crowd was slightly disappointed.

" Sorry, you two " Tina said " please try something even more delicious " as the two men let out s Sigh dejectedly as they carried they're ingredients " also, every ingredients that gets brought here will be enjoyed by the members of the audience!"

" There ain't anything that big guy wants to eat" Toriko said " Extreme fasting and prolonged limiting of meals to ones lacking saccharides, creates strong smelling compounds called ketone inside the body, I can smell that odor coming from Chris"

" odor?" Komatsu said

" then that means that Chris needs something sweet to eat" Aiko said

" yeah and he'll need a lot of it, he needs sugar in him soon or else" Toriko said

" a lack of sugar causes muscular atrophy and it will also ruin the skin quite a bit" Sani said " if it doesn't eat super sweet ingredients in a hurry "

" Sweet ingredients?" Komatsu said

" yes, if nothing done, he will gradually debilitate " Coco said " We need to get him to eat the ultimate ingredient soon"

" what is the ultimate sweet ingredient?" Komatsu asked

' I think I have one in mind' Aiko though

" the milkwhale!" Sani said

" the honey dragon!" Coco said

" the grand berry!" Toriko said

As they looked at each other at their answers.

" you all picked different things" Komatsu said

" it's obviously the grand berry!" Toriko said " it absorbs all the nutrients from the earth that what it wants! And has the sweet taste of every berry in it! It's a uniquely sweet fruit!"

" No it's definitely the milkwhale!" Sani said

" milkwhale?" Komatsu said

" to be exact it's the milk secreted from the milkwhale. The idea of smoothness, like a pure white silk, is pretty damn beaut'ful!" Sani exclaimed

" but when it comes to nutritional value and the ultimate sweetness" Coco said " the answer is always honey isn't it? And among the honies, the honey dragon is ..."

" the grand berry is the sweetest!" Toriko exclaimed

" No! The milks got sugariness and lactose!" Sani said

" you agree with me Aiko/Aki?!" The two exclaimed

as they looked at Aiko as she looked at them.

" Uhm...I...well..." Aiko said as she twirled her hair nervously " it's hard to pick"

" there they go again and they dragged Ai-chan too" Komatsu said

" his electromagnetic waves are in a disorder." Coco said " I don't blame him as a pet he's part of a family"

" Coco-San..." Komatsu said

" you're right on that Coco-kun anyone in his position would do anything for their family" Aiko said " I would do that too"

" Aiko-chan..." Coco said as he looked at her as he looked at Chris " from the looks of it has yet to capture the legendary fruit associated with the seven colored Nessie"

" the legendary fruit?" Toriko said

" well there's a legend where a seven colored Nessie grows in size a Heathy one is said to guide one towards the legendary fruit " Aiko said

" Seriously? What's it taste like?"Toriko asked

As Coco glanced at Nessie then he slightly glanced at Aiko " the sign of Love will rise into the red sky and lead to the legendary fruit. When ripe, the Beauty and the taste of that fruit is said to be exceptional" coco said

" Man, I wanna eat that!" Toriko said" we can share it Aiko!"

" yeah!" Aiko said

" Beaut'ful..." Sani said " truly a fruit worthy of me to eat, besides you will not, I'm sharing it with Aki!"

" I said I'm sharing it with Aiko and I'm eating it with her! " Toriko said

" this one is mine!" Sani exclaimed " it's exceptionally beaut'ful! More beaut'ful when we share it Aki"

" Um...why don't you share it together?" Komatsu said

" that sounds good right guys?" Aiko said

" No way!" The two exclaimed making Aiko slightly jump at their sudden outburst.

" if we share it the balance of deliciousness might lose its beauty " Sani said

" we don't even know how it looks or how big it is. " Toriko said " so there's no way it can be eaten with someone else"

" but didn't you guys said that you'd share it with Ai-Chan" Komatsu said

" yeah you're right they can't share with me it if it's small" Aiko said as she slightly frown

" Don't worry Aki I'll make sure to share it with you" Sani said taking her hand as he smiled at her " I need to learn to share things with you when we get married"

" Oi, Sani I'm sharing the fruit with Aiko " Toriko said

" they're at it again" Komatsu muttered

As Sani had an idea. " Fine! Whoever makes Chris feel better will be the one who gets led to the fruit!" Sani said " that'll make it clear!"

" a contest huh?" Toriko said as he grinned. " you're on Sani!"

" I will search for the ingredient to cheer up Chris as well too" Coco said

" what?" Toriko and Sani said

" you mean...a battle between the heavenly kings for ingredients?" Rin said as she ate her parfait.

As the three heavenly kings stared at each other.

" let's go Aki/Aiko/Aiko-chan!" The three said simultaneously

" Toriko I think you're mistaken. Aki is going with me" Sani said as he took aiko's hand

" Sani you're wrong she's going with me " Toriko said as he took her other hand

" let go of Aki, Toriko!" Sani exclaimed

" not if you let go first" Toriko said

As the two heavenly kings had a little tug of war on Aiko as an anime vein popped into aiko's head as she let out a sigh as Aiko noticed Chris looking at Rin as the two heavenly kings were still bickering.

" she's going with me!" Sani said

" no she's going with me!" Toriko exclaimed

" Toriko! Stop going out with my future wife!" Sani exclaimed

" She turned you down beauty queen!" Toriko exclaimed " maybe that's why she said no!"

" That's it!" Aiko said as she released herself from the two men " I am not a new toy that you guys fight about! If you guys keep acting like kids then I'm going with Coco-kun! At least he's not acting like you guys!"

As they looked at her as Coco had a surprised look on his face as he froze a bit.

" Let's go Coco-kun!" Aiko said taking Coco's hand

" Aina you wait here with kruppoh and yun okay" Aiko said to the nature deer

' she's going with coco?' The two though

As the two glared at each other as they ran as they went in their separate ways to find the ingredients of their choosing for the contest.

 **With Sani**

" made it" Rin said as she let out a sigh of relief " where's Toriko?"

" I wouldn't have the slightest idea" Sani said ' I think Aki is mad at me...I don't want her to be mad...'

 **With Toriko**

" Toriko-San where are we headed?" Komatsu asked

As Toriko was in though ' she's mad at me? Damn it I'm such an idiot! What should I do? I don't know what to do when a woman's mad like that...' Toriko though

" Toriko-San! Where are we headed?" Komatsu asked the second time

" Oh, sorry an uncivilized in solitary floating island on a distant sea, megamori island" Toriko said

' is he thinking of Ai-Chan? Well he did act a little childish back there' Komatsu though

" is that where the grand berry is?" Komatsu asked

" yeah the grand berry has a unique shape that looks just like a dragon" Toriko said " that fruit is a favorite for a pterosaur or a beast as in any kind of dragon "

" So did the seven colored Nessie whose ancestry are dinosaurs he would naturally like it" Komatsu said

" yeah" Toriko said ' maybe I should get her something to apologize to her but what?' Toriko though

" it's in sight " Tomu said

" that's megamori island!" Komatsu exclaimed

 **With Coco and Aiko**

" Kya!" Aiko said as she held onto coco even tighter

" stay still like this Aiko-chan don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Coco reassured her as he felt her arms getting tighter around his stomach as he slightly blush at the close contact he's having with her.

" I trust you Coco-kun" Aiko said

 **Back with Sani**

" don't worry Toriko we'll be there soon!" Rin exclaimed

" no you're not" Sani said

" Come on let's go where Toriko is. Big brother" Rin said " Toriko is gonna win anyway"

" Sorry but the victor shall be me" Sani said

" how so?" Rin said

" the milkwhale has one thousand times the fat content than ordinary land mammals " Sani said " it's rich peculiar sweetness filled with nutrients. "

" if it's just sweetness that both Toriko and Coco's both have ..."Rin said

" and the vol'me of it ain't anything to sneeze at gluttonous dragons are said to be satisfied by the sweet taste in large amounts" Sani said " therefore the one that will be able to satisfy the seven colored Nessie is me. And with the rest of it, I'll have a milk bath with a great fat content making my skin moist and smooth. "

" Really? I'm actually glad I came here with you!" Rin said ' also glad that Aiko isn't with Toriko this time!' She though happily.

 **Back with Coco and Aiko**

As Aiko was hugging Coco tightly as they were high up in the sky. Coco was glad that Aiko wasn't looking at his face as there was a slight color growing from his cheeks.

" honey dragon is an ingredient that appeared in myths and mural in ancient past" Coco said

" so for the seven colored Nessie is from the same age it might like it " Aiko said

" We should be there soon. According to my fortune telling it should be around this area" Coco said

As Aiko could see is clouds. " it's pretty being up here." Aiko said " I'm glad I get to enjoy the scenery with you Coco-kun!"

" I'm glad that you enjoying it" Coco said " I think you're starting to like being up in the air"

" A-a little I'm still afraid " Aiko said as she held on tighter.

" don't worry I won't let you fall" coco said

 **Back with Toriko**

As they landed in the Isaiah's as Terry was walking beside them. As Terry noticed something flying it looked like a multicolored butterfly.

" what a pretty butterfly" Komatsu said " this powder smells like delicious spice...it's kind of mesmerizing..." As Komatsu walked a bit.

' she's mad at me...I just know that she's mad at me! Gah! Why am I always acting like that in front of her! She probably thinks I'm an idiot!' Toriko though as he heard a sound

" Komatsu!" Toriko exclaimed as he ran to him. As he clapped snapping Komatsu out of the trance.

" Toriko-San!" Komatsu said

" it charms those who see it. With its appearance and scales and the taste of delicious spice" Toriko said " that's why it's called butterspice if you kept looking at it you'll be lured into a more dangerous territory. Keep your wits about you Komatsu. "

" Right!" Komatsu said

" huh? Could this be?" Toriko said as he looked at komatsu's feet as he took out his gourmet scanner to analyze it. " all right! Friction sweet potatoes!" As he dug it out. " they're weak against friction if you cut them with a knife they turn charred black. They require special preparation. **Knife**!" As he cut one up " have some"

" itadakimasu!" Komatsu said as he bit into it. " So sweet! It's a potatoe but has the delicate texture of cotton candy. "

" Yeah but we're bringing something sweeter to the seven colored Nessie " Toriko said as he bit into the potato.

' she likes sweet things should I get her something from around here? ' Toriko though

 **Back with Sani**

As the two waited a bit as Sani looked at the ocean.

" **HAIR SENSOR**!" Sani exclaimed as his hair moved around a lot.

" what's he doing?" Rin said

" it's here" Sani said " Rin hold on tight!" As he used his hair to lift his plane

" what's that?! It's freaking huge!" Rin exclaimed

" the milkwhale " Sani said " I found it just as I hoped"

" we did it big brother!" Rin said

As they looked at the whale.

" the all important milk isn't sprouting at all." Sani said

" that's true" Rin said

Then a giant sea urchin appeared as well as shrimpfly fighting each other.

" so that's why by the stress it isn't sprouting the milk. sorry but your timing is disgustin'" Sani said " if you're going to eat each other do it somewhere else"

As the creature went after the milkwhale as Sani used his hair lead to defend the whale.

" **fragrance bazooka**!" Rin exclaimed aiming at the shrimpfly.

As the two creatures circled around

" what do we do big brother?" Rin asked

 **Back with Coco and Aiko**

" this is it!" Coco said as Aiko looked up ahead. " the honey dragons nest. "

" The honey!" Aiko said

" it is said to be so addicting, that even for dragons whose fangs are their life can forget itself and eat so much it could get cavities" Coco said " it has a high nutritional value as well. "

" So if we get that Chris will feel better" Aiko said

" yes hopefully." Coco said " there's several years worth of it. "

As the honey dragons started to leave the nest when they spotted them.

" Sorry but fit Chris's sake I'll need you to share some with me" Coco said

 **Honey dragon ( insect beast) Capture level 28**

' there's poison in those needles. If I'm stung by that the poison will spread instantaneously and my body will break down. As expected it seems they won't share that honey that easily. ' Coco though ' and Aiko-chan is with me I need to protect her from they're poison. '

As the bees shot they're poison stings in them as they dodged it by kiss speed as Aiko grabbed onto Coco.

' she's still afraid of being high up...' Coco though ' maybe it wasn't a good choice having her here with me, she could get hurt.'

" Coco-kun look at those movements that they're doing" Aiko said

" they're programmed into them at a genetic level" Coco said " Aiko-chan let me handle this " as Aiko nod as Coco unwrapped his green bindings from his wrist. As he looked back at the honey dragons. " **poison dressing**!" As the bees dodged it as they went back to check the nest then looked at the group as the bees went after them.

" it would be nice if I could hold the poison in my body long enough to create antibodies but..." Coco said

" then let's try a different approach then" Aiko said

" you have a plan?" Coco asked

" Sort of" Aiko said

 **Back with Toriko**

As Toriko,Komatsu and Terry were being chased by something big and Rolling.

"What is that thing?!" Komatsu exclaimed

" watch out Komatsu! That's no ordinary chestnut!" Toriko said

 **Chestnutmadillo ( kurimajiro) (mammal beady) capture level 21**

As spikes started blasting everywhere as they dodged it.

" I wish Ai-chan was here! Then she'd make that shield of hers!" Komatsu exclaimed as he panicked

' I wonder how's she's doing? Coco you better not get her in any danger or else' Toriko though

" to-to-Toriko-San!" Komatsu exclaimed

" I told you the only thing we want to capture is the grand berry " Toriko said

as he grab Komatsu as he jumped up into higher ground as the chestnutmadillo couldn't reach them as the creature left. They though they were safe until another creature appeared. As Toriko saw a plant behind the creature.

" We found them! The grand berries!" Toriko exclaimed

" they really do look like a dragon. " Komatsu said

As the creature attacked them as Toriko and the others dodged it. As they looked at the giant turtle like creature.

' Even when I'm in a situation like this I'm worried about her...I just hope that you're okay Aiko' Toriko though.

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review!**


	54. Chapter 52

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating! Also I'm super glad to see I've gotten over 20,000 views on my story! Again sorry! I was busy with other things I haven't had much time updating Bishokuya Aiko but I'm back and have a new chapter for you guys!**

Chapter 51

" what it this?" Komatsu asked

" it's my first time seeing one" Toriko said looking at the creature

 **Shark box turtle ( reptile beast) Capture level 32**

" it's capture level 32, shark box turtle " Toriko said " I never would have guessed that the grand Berrie's would be in his habitat!"

" I knew something like this would happen..." Komatsu said

" We're not here to ransack your habitat!" Toriko said to the turtle " we just want you to share your grand berries with us!"

The beast roared and attacked them.

" I want to avoid a battle but I have no choice. Komatsu!" Toriko said

" I'm on it! There's no need for you to say it! I'm already hiding!" Komatsu exclaimed hiding behind a few rocks

The creature dove into the ground Toriko looked around, Terry let out a growl looking around as the turtle then appeared.

" what the?!" Toriko said

The turtle tried to attack Toriko but Terry was quicker and hit the turtle.

" Knife!" Toriko exclaimed but the turtle dodged . It went underground again circling again."that bastard went underground like its swimming."

The creature then dove up and was in the air preparing to attack Toriko and Terry. Toriko glared at the creature.

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

" the milkwhale is totally scared of them!" Rin said looking at the creatures fight. " hurry big brother! Do something!"

" understand this has to be done discretely " Sani said " stress can cause the milkwhale to stop giving milk. "

" then what do we do?" Rin asked

" I think I can handle them if they're closer to my dining kitchen " Sani said he saw one of the creatures diving underwater. " I see that's another option too."

" where are you going big brother?!" Rin asked seeing Sani float up closer to the creatures.

" I said I'll handle it!" Sani exclaimed he then put his feelers into the water.

 **Meanwhile with Coco and Aiko**

The honey dragons started to use their stingers aiming at them.

" poison dressing!"Coco said aiming his poison at the bees.

" Ah! Coco-kun!" Aiko said pointing at the sky coco looked up to see more honey dragons using the stingers

" Kiss!" Coco exclaimed kiss proceeded to dodge the bees attacks. " they've been performing organized attacks for a while now"

" there's gotta be something we can do" Aiko said looking up. At the bees " Coco-kun look up"

He looked up to see one of the honey dragon doing a dance.

" that's a figure eight movement!" Coco said

" don't they do that to communicate when they're going through the flowers" Aiko said

" that's right. That means that one is leading the others through the dance" Coco said

The leader finished the dance and the rest saw them.

" in that case kiss!" Coco said " hold on to me Aiko-chan"

" okay!" Aiko said

Kiss flew at a very high speed leading the honey dragon swarm away from they're habitat near the ocean. A lot of them hit the water by the collision. Leaving the leader up alone doing the dance again while kiss chased after it with Coco and Aiko still on kiss's back. Disrupting the dance making the swarm go out of control.

" as We thought if the figure eight dance is disturbed then the formation of the swarm gets disturb as well" Coco said

" all that's left is the leader" Aiko said they followed the bee leader.

" Doku hou!" Coco exclaimed focusing a large amount of poison blasting a ball of poison at the bee. The bee got hit and got paralyzed falling into the water. " I diluted the poison so you'll fly again soon"

Aiko saw that the bee manage to unleash it's stinger attack Aiko dodged it but lost balance Coco reached out his hand towards her. She reached up hers to try to grab him but she fell.

" Kya!" Aiko shouted falling through the air.

" Aiko-chan!" Coco exclaimed " kiss!" Kiss dove at full speed

Aiko kept her eyes closed getting ready to hit the water but nothing instead she felt a small tug of someone holding her and a small grunt. She opened her eyes to see Coco holding her bridal style.

" Are you alright?" Coco whispered softly

" Coco-kun! I was so scared!" Aiko exclaimed wrapping her arms around him he blushed at the sudden contact at her hugging him tightly.

" I'm glad you're okay Aiko-chan" Coco whispered a slight color form on his cheeks.

" then this is a thank you" Aiko said she gave him a peck on the cheek. Coco froze. He started to slowly fight the urge to blush.

" Aiko-chan..." Coco whispered smiling a bit ' I'm glad you came with me' he thought he let Aiko stand up.

" look there's the honey!" Aiko said " don't worry we'll just take a small share of honey"

 **Meanwhile with Sani**

Sani was going around in a circle his sister Rin was wondering why he was doing that.

" I'm kicking the sand onto the ocean floor to drive out that Baku urchin" Sani said " There are kinds of dolphins that kick sand up in order to corner its prey, using the same concept to limit the range in his movements"

After circling around into a loop the Baku urchin shot up to attack Sani.

" I've been waiting for you. Fry Gaeshi!" Sani exclaimed

Sending the Baku urchin back a few miles away the shrimp fly followed it leaving the others alone.

" By driving the Baku urchin away, the shrimp fly will be gone as a bonus" Sani said

" You're pretty good big brother" Rin said

" Not just pretty good, Fairly considerably, especially good!" Sani said smiling " Oh, if only Aki was here! I'm sure she would think the same! Now then, milkwhale! Why dint you relax and sprout that beaut'ful milk?!"

The whale relax and sprouted milk making it rain milk.

" if I make a milk bath out of this, my skin will be silky smooth!" Sani said " maybe Aki would want some too." He started Thinking of her.

" Er, we need that milk for the seven colored Nessie to drink it, remember?" Rin reminded him.

 **Meanwhile with Tina**

" All right, as of now Chris hasn't eaten a single ingredient " Tina said " any leftovers will be given to the audience "

" I wonder what somebody will feed him next?" Zonge said eating some meat.

" Okay what will the next ingredient be?" Tina said

" how about this?!" A man said they saw a large purple flower and at a small table wine glasses.

" I believe that flower produces top quality nectar wine! The wine flower!" Tina said " what will Chris do?" He nodded his head no, not showing any interest in the ingredient. The audience started to drink the wine. Tina looked at Chris.

" Chris why won't you eat?" Bohno said

" um, what did Chris use to eat?" Tina asked

" Well, he would eat anything I shared" Bohno said

" you're worried too huh kruppoh " Tina said she looked at the nature deer going closer to Chris " I see she's worried too...huh?" The nature deer looked at Tina then at Chris.

" you sure get along." Bohno said " Chris and I always been together. Even when I found him, weak in the forest, I lost my family early in life, but thanks to Chris, I wasn't one bit lonely. "

" it'll be okay!" Tina said " Toriko and the others aren't back yet. You can be huge helping sure that they'll cheer up Chris!"

" yeah..." Bohno said petting Chris

 **Back with Toriko**

" Flying knife!" Toriko exclaimed the giant turtle hid in its shell, toriko's flying knife didn't make a scratch at it, Terry hot the turtle but it was barely a scratch.

" what a sturdy shell " Toriko said

"And it sure has amazing stamina" Komatsu said " it hasn't stopped moving for a second this whole time."

Toriko looked at the creature it was moving rapidly through the ground.

" it's not stopping?" Toriko said " I get it! Nice one Komatsu!"

He ran to the ground the creature was going at him. " Kugi punch!" Toriko exclaimed punching rapidly at the ground. The turtle got hit and was up in the air. " Flying knife!"

" But I thought knife wasn't working?" Komatsu said

The collision made the turtle land on its back unable to move.

" I see you hit him to make him land on its back" Komatsu said

" Yeah, I remembered the characteristics that sharks have" Toriko said " there's certain types of sharks that move continually to absorb oxygen from the water. And if they stop they couldn't breath. He's been moving constantly in order to breath. So all I needed was to stop him from moving to weaken him.

After a minute or two Toriko went to the giant creature and flipped him over.

" Sorry! Could you just share a few grand Berries with us?" Toriko asked nicely

The creature got scared and ran away. Toriko, Komatsu and Terry looked at the giant plant.

" The favorite foods of the dragons, the grand Berrie" Toriko said " I can't get enough of this sweet and sour fragrance right Ai-" he stopped himself when he realized that Aiko wasn't with them.

' Was he going to say Ai-chan's name? He must really like her...hmm I wonder if Ai-chan likes Toriko-San too?' Komatsu thought ' Maybe I should help Toriko-San with Ai-Chan...'

" Toriko-San" Komatsu said

" huh?" Torino said

" Ai-chan likes sweet and healthy foods. So I think she'll like this too" komatsu said

' She likes sweet things...hmm' Toriko thought

 **Back with Tina**

" I can't believe it! Just now the heavenly King Sani brought back an ingredient!" Tina said

" Here. Some beaut'ful milk from the milkwhale " Sani said handing the giant bowl full of milk. " don't hold back, drink up!"

Chris leaned to the bowl he sniffed it. But he showed no interest in the milk.

" he hasn't drank any milk!" Tina said

" Hey wait! This is super delicious!" Sani exclaimed

" it's really good for your looks too!" Rin said

" it's our turn now!" A voice said

" I hope you'll like it!" A female voice said

" Ah! Flying from the sky! It's heavenly King Coco and Aiko!" Tina said

" Geez, Another beaut'ful appearance!" Sani exclaimed he looked at Aiko. Her long hair was blowing in the wind and she was smiling. " I don't Mind if it's Aki she always makes a beaut'ful appearance "

" our ingredient is Honey dragons honey" Coco said holding the jar.

" So have some Chris!" Aiko said Coco and Aiko held the jar together Coco's hands was on top of Aiko's.

' is her hands always this small? It feels nice...' Coco thought

Chris sniffed at the jar of honey showing interest.

" Oh he won't eat Coco's and Aiko's honey either " Tina said

" Even this honey won't do?" Coco said

"Maybe he wants something different..." Aiko mumbled looking at Chris

" Leave it to me!" Toriko said

" Oooh my! Our last hope! Toriko is here!" Tina exclaimed

" Like I thought it's gonna be this!" Toriko said holding the grand Berrie on one hand the Berrie was a giant one. " the seven colored Nessie will like this! Here help yourself!" Toriko held the giant fruit to Chris. Chris sniffed at the fruit and it looked like he was going to eat it buy instead he rejected it.

" Even with the ingredient of the last heavenly King, Toriko has been refused! " Tina exclaimed

" What...what kinds of heavenly kings are you?!" Bohno Exclaimed he looked at Chris. " Chris, is there really nothing here you want to eat? "

Chris looked around as if he was trying to say something.

" Huh? What's wrong?" Komatsu said

" Chris? What do you want?" Aiko said " He's concerned about something..." She looked at Chris then looked at the ingredients. Aiko slowly walked towards Chris trying to understand what he wants. " What do you want to eat?"

Chris looked all around the ingredients and looked at Aiko. The other saw that it looked like Chris was going to attack Rin, Aiko got in front of Rin.

" Aiko!" Toriko exclaimed getting in front of her. But Chris stopped.

" he wasn't going to attack me or Rin Toriko-kun..." Aiko said patting Chris's head. " Just Relax okay? This won't hurt... emo-shon sesshoku..." Her hands glowed a light purple

" what's she doing?" Bohno asked

" That's one of Aiko's ability it's called Reiki, don't worry she wont hurt him" Toriko said

" Chris is asking something, he seems really interested in everyone's ingredients and at Rin-San..." Komatsu said he realized something

" Toriko-San!/ Toriko-kun!" Komatsu and Aiko exclaimed

" Coco-kun! Sani-kun!" Aiko said

" Could you entrust me and Ai-chan with these ingredients?" Komatsu asked

" I know what Chris wants! " Aiko said

" there's a dish that I want to make Ai-chan" komatsu said

" if it's the same one that I'm thinking then let's do it!" Aiko said smiling at him.

" Can you guys let us use it?" Aiko asked the three heavenly kings.

" yeah, make a dish that satisfy this big guy" Toriko said " And he'll lead us to the legendary fruit!"

" Matsu I won't forgive you if you fail. Aki do your best I know you'll do great!" Sani said smiling at Aiko.

" I'm placing my hopes in you komatsu-kun you too Aiko-chan" Coco said

" Just leave It to us!" Komatsu said

" Let's go komatsu!" Aiko exclaimed carrying the honey and fruit

" Just how strong are you?!" Komatsu exclaimed

A few moments later Aiko and komatsu were preparing the dish.

" Ai-chan I have a question " komatsu said " that is if you don't mind me asking"

" Go ahead komatsu" Aiko said mixing the honey and the milk.

" What type of guy do you like?" Komatsu asked

" Type of guy? Hmmm" Aiko stopped and started to think " I like Strong and Nice guys!"

" that's not much of a description" komatsu mumbled

" huh? What was that?" Aiko said

" nothing! Let's finish this!" Komatsu said

 **Back at the stage**

" Do you think komatsu-kun and Aiko-chan are doing okay?" Tina asked

" No use in worrying " Toriko said " We left it to komatsu and Aiko, All we can do is wait"

" it's done!" Komatsu said

" From all of the ingredients we made what Chris wants...a parfait!" Aiko said helping komatsu push the cart. Of a giant parfait.

" it looks totally delicious!" Rin exclaimed

" Ooh! The dish is complete!" Tina said

" Why a parfait?" Tina asked " how do you know he wants it Aiko-chan?"

" By my reiki ability emo-shon sesshoku lets me know what they're feeling and what they want. It's kinda like I get inside your head. It's pretty handy at most cases" Aiko said

" when Chris saw Rin-sans parfait, something seemed odd about him. So I thought it might be that. We were both right" komatsu said

" A parfait?" Boho said

" yep!" Komatsu said holding a giant spoon giving it to Bohno " please feed him with your hands "

Bohno took the spoon and took a spoonful of parfait holding it to Chris.

" here, won't you have some?" Bohno asked

Chris looked at it then he opened his mouth. His tongue touched the dessert and he ate it. Soon he started to eat some of the parfait.

" I remember now, the first thing I ate with you was a parfait" Bohno said

" he's gettin' quite a sheen" Sani said

" Most likely is from the high quality of three mayor nutrients" Coco said " The fat,protein and carbohydrates he's taking in at once. "

" Now that you mention it, the word parfait means perfect. " Sani said " With Matsu's and Aki's cooking, the ingredients and nutrients. That seven colored Nessie like from Land, Sea and Air have been brought together in magnificent harmony. "

" Just as its names states. It's a perfect Dessert" Coco said

" it's because of all of you guys that we were able to make it" Aiko said smiling brightly at the three heavenly kings"

" Everyone, you have my true thanks" Bohno said

" it may be that, Chris decked that the final ingredient he would eat it with you Bohno " Toriko said

" Final?" Bohno said he heard Chris gave a loud roar " Chris?!" Chris started to glow and a horn grew on his head and grew large wings.

" Beaut'ful" Sani said

" It's time to leave its nest has come " Coco said

" when a seven colored Nessie become adults they grow wings " Aiko said " it was odd that it didn't grew wings yet. I guess he needed enough nutrients to grow"

" Leaving the nest..." Bohno said " I'm going to part with Chris? I don't want that to happen!" He ran to hug Chris tightly. " We're going to be together forever!" Chris roared " Forever and ever!"

" With his own power, Chris is resolved to try and live in the natural world" Toriko said

" he's right I think that'll make Chris happy." Aiko said

" no matter what the creature, it will be a long journey all on its own" Toriko said

" But..." Bohno said

" Even if you part, family is family right?" Toriko said

Bohno got teary eyed and hugged Chris thinking of those memorable times they were together when they were small.

" I understand, I'll do my best on my own too" Bohno said

Chris licked Bohno and flew off, his wings were very strong that it almost flew off a few stage props. They saw Chris flying in the sky the sun was setting a bit, from that something in Chris's back glowed and was dropped. Sani caught it with his hairnet.

" that's a grow Apple!" Aiko exclaimed looking at the giant Apple

" there's a legend where the seven colored Nessie reaches adulthood, a grow Apple it's proof of its growth. " Coco said

" So this is the legendary fruit?" Sani said

" The sign of love will rise to the red sky and lead to the legendary fruit " Coco said " just as the legend said right?. It's okay he'll be fine on his own. "

" Yes, you're right!" Chris said

" okay to celebrate Chris's commemoration lets chow down on the grow Apple!" Toriko exclaimed

The giant Apple was cut up into slices and shared with everyone in the audience.

" Yum! The gentle texture feels so good!" Toriko exclaimed

" it's like a combination of a sweet nectar, a pear and a ripe mango! This sweet taste!" Sani exclaimed

" Oh I love it! And the parfait is so good too!" Aiko exclaimed " both of them is so good!"

" Of course it is Aki. It's because in the cream is made of the milkwhale's milk. " Sani said " And the seven colored Nessie ate it. So I win the match!"

" Hey! Anyone can see that the main ingredient In that parfait is the Gran Berries! So I'm the winner!" Toriko exclaimed

" I think Toriko won too!" Rin agreed

" You even went to get the milk with me!" Sani exclaimed

" Guys stop that please! We all won! Because we all got the ingredients together and made the parfait for Chris! " Aiko said

" Aiko/Aki! Who so you think won?" The two said not listening to what she said earlier. She let out a sigh.

" Hey! Bohno come and get some!" Aiko said changing the subject.

" Right!" Bohno said

The others were enjoying the fruit. Aiko was Alone with Toriko.

' Oh yeah...I almost forgot..I have to do something important to do tomorrow...' Aiko thought

" Toriko-kun" Aiko said

" Yeah?" Toriko said

" You wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Aiko said looking at Toriko.

" W-What?" Toriko Exclaimed he slowly started to blush looking at Aiko. She stared at him waiting to answer.

 **There you have it guys! Yes I left it as a cliffhanger! Please leave a review! And tell me what you think!**


	55. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

" isn't this great Toriko-kun? I'm glad I asked you out!" Aiko exclaimed smiling brightly at him.

" Yeah...it's great" Toriko said ' I thought you were really asking me out on a real Date...' He thought feeling a little disappointed.

 **Flash back**

" Toriko-kun" Aiko said

" Yeah?" Toriko said

" You wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Aiko said looking at Toriko.

" W-What?" Toriko Exclaimed he slowly started to blush looking at Aiko. She stared at him waiting to answer.

" I said you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Aiko asked again looking at Toriko smiling at him.

Toriko started to blush, he couldn't believe that this woman was bold enough to ask him out! He looked at the woman that he's been having very strong feelings for. Possibly the first day they met.

' Could this mean t...that Aiko Loves me?!' Toriko thought ' and that she wants to get to know me.. Ah! What do I say?! '

" If you're busy tomorrow then—" Aiko started

" I'd Love to go out with you!" Toriko quickly said blushing a bit.

" Great! Then we can go out tomorrow and help out the play!" Aiko said

" huh?" Toriko said he stopped blushing and looked at Aiko giving her a curious look." We're going out to help a play?"

" Yeah, a friend of mine needs help with the props and stuff. That's why I asked you to go out with me to help out" Aiko said

 **End of flashback**

It's not like Toriko was disappointed but he didn't think that Aiko would be a little blunt about these things. The way that she asked him. He really thought she was asking him out on a date. He didn't think he'd be here just helping set up a few things on a stage.

' But I guess it's alright...' Toriko thought glancing at Aiko she was sewing a costume princess dress. While he was hammering a few nails to a prop house.

" The little house is cute! A candy house! " Aiko said looking at the prop house.

" that looks great Toriko-kun!" Aiko said " Rose, I finished the dress for the girl that's playing the princess!"

" Thank you Aiko-San! You too Toriko-San, with your help we were able to finish this on time, I'm sure the kids will love it!" Rose said

" No, problem!" Aiko said

" Rose-San!" A voice said

" what is it Ali?" Rose asked

" it's Sara-San! She's sick! She can't come to the play!" Ali exclaimed " and the understudy is sick too apparently they had something that didn't agree with them"

" Oh, dear that's a problem too...we can't change the date now, the kids are coming this way...Ali is there anyone else that knows the lines of the princess?" Rose said

" I can do it" Aiko volunteered

" Really Aiko-San? Can you really do this?" Rose said

" yeah! it's one of my favorites stories when I was a kid. So I think I can do it" Aiko said

" this is great! We have our princess!" Rose said " let's go to the dressing room!"

They left Toriko alone he let out a sigh. He smiled.

' She's always eager to help out as much as she can...heh' Toriko thought ' Wait! Don't girls like getting flowers when they're on stage and stuff? Should I go and get some for her?'

A few minutes later the audience was full of happy kids. Toriko was in the curtains waiting to see Aiko.

" Toriko-kun, how do I look? I was lucky that the dress fits me too" Aiko said wearing a princess dress With a black wig on.

Toriko froze looking at her. He felt himself heat up by the way that she looks in that dress. He only nod because he couldn't find the words.

" Oh it's starting I better go!" Aiko said

" Yeah! I'll be here!" Toriko said

Toriko watched from the sidelines of the play. He watched the play wondering when is Aiko's scene. He was just watching there, while eating a few of the snacks they had backstage.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" Rose asked she was dressed as the Evil queen.

" Fame is thy beauty majesty, but hold a lovely maid I see." Ali said dressed as the magic mirror. " Rags cannot hide thy gentle grace, a las she is more fair than thee"

" Reveal her name!" Rose demanded

" Lips red as the Rose, Hair Black as Ebony, skin as white as snow" Ali said

" Snow White!" Rose scorned at mentioning the name.

Then came Aiko's scene. He was impressed that Aiko knew all of the lines in such little time. Then again she said she heard the stories lots of times. he wouldn't be surprised if she knew it by looked at the first scene.

 **Meanwhile with komatsu and Tina**

" why didn't you tell me earlier Komatsu-kun?!" Tina exclaimed holding her camera

" I'm sorry Tina-San! Ai-chan just told me about it yesterday that she and Toriko-San were helping set up a play! I didn't think I'd have time to go!"

" Where is it? Where's the play?! Oh I smell a scoop!" Tina Exclaimed

" If you'd stop dragging me I'll tell you!" Komatsu said

" It could be over already!" Tina exclaimed

" Tina-San stop pulling my Arm!" Komatsu exclaimed

 **Back with Aiko and Toriko**

It's been almost and hour since the play started.

" You're doing really good out there Aiko" Toriko said

" Thanks!" Aiko said " It's The last scene I'm supposed to just eat the caramel poison apple and fall into the spell. Then after that the prince would come and see me and kiss me to break the curse"

" Wait kiss?!" Toriko exclaimed

" Yeah, a kiss but it's a fake kiss for the play." Aiko said

' I don't think I'd want her kissing anyone...I don't like it...but it's just a play its not real...' Toriko thought

" Oh I'm on now! I'll see you later!" Aiko exclaimed smiling at Toriko.

' I don't think I can handle it. Seeing her kiss someone...' Toriko thought

" Rose-San! There's a problem Ken-San is sick! He has a fever!" Ali said

" What?! Another one of my actors got sick?! We don't have anyone playing the prince and Aiko-San is already doing the scene with the others!" Rose said she looked at Toriko an idea popped into her head.

 **Back with Tina and komatsu**

" This is the place Ai-chan told me it looks like it started a long time ago" komatsu said

" Oh, look! Aiko-chan is playing the princess!" Tina said pointing her camera at the stage. Aiko was in the table decorated as a coffin pretending to be asleep. In her camera she noticed someone familiar walking into the stage. And the narrator telling the rest of the story.

" Is that...Toriko-San?" Komatsu said

" Toriko?! He's playing the prince!" Tina said pointing her camera filming the scene.

' He seems nervous. ' komatsu thought

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

On stage

Toriko was dressed as Prince Charming. He was surprised that the costume fit him. He walked nervously on stage. While hearing the narrator talking.

" The prince who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin " the narrator said

Toriko walked. He felt his heart beating fast, he knows it's just a play kiss but he never thought that he would be the one to kiss Aiko. When he made his way to the table. He felt knots in his stomach, his palms sweaty. just thinking of kissing her.

' Aiko...I just hope that...you'll like this kiss as much as I'm going to like it...' Toriko thought slightly blushing. He leaned towards Aiko and his lips were touching hers. ' her lips are soft...' He didn't move, he didn't want to part or even stop the kiss.

' I think Toriko-San is taking longer than usual in this scene...is this the first time he kissed Ai-chan? Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen Ai-chan kiss anyone before.' Komatsu thought he saw Tina filming the rest of the parts of the play.

" Toriko is taking a bit long in this scene..." Tina said " But wow he really is playing the part of the prince. "

' I better...stop but I can't...but I have to...' Toriko thought as he stopped kissing her. He looked at her opening her eyes at first she was surprised that it was Toriko. But she kept on acting and smiled at Toriko. He carried her bridal style, he liked holding her like that. And carried her while she said goodbye to the actors that played the dwarfs.

" and they lived happily ever after" the narrator said

After that the play ended in a success. Toriko was waiting outside for Aiko. He had a slight blush he touched his lips, thinking back on the kiss.

" Toriko-San, Aiko-san will be out in a minute" Rose said

" Thanks for telling me." Toriko said

" I haven't seen her this happy before" Rose said " Not since..." She stopped

" Since what?" Toriko said

" I'm not the one to tell you." Rose said

" is it about her dad?" Toriko said

" Yes, but how did you know?" She asked

" One of her friends told me " Toriko said

" I know that she doesn't want to talk about him, not after what he did." Rose said

" I know that he left for his research ingredient other than that I don't know" Toriko said

" You must really care about Aiko-San to be worried about her" Rose said " I'm sorry but it's not my place to say, I think you should wait until she feels like talking to you"

" Oh okay" Toriko said

 **Back with Tina and komatsu**

" That was great! I got it all on tape! Now I just need to interview the others and then it'll be a good scoop!" Tina Exclaimed

" Yeah, I wonder where they are?" Komatsu said he noticed someone there an older man wearing a beige trench coat. The older man noticed that komatsu was looking so he walked towards the two.

" You're here about the play right?" The older man said " if your looking for your friends they're probably backstage"

" Oh, thank you" komatsu said running towards the back stage.

Leaving Tina alone looking at her camera.

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

" Thanks for waiting Toriko-kun!" Aiko said smiling at him

" Yeah, you're hungry? Cause I am!" Toriko said

" Toriko-San! Ai-chan!" Komatsu said

" Komatsu! You're here!" Aiko said

" yeah, I came in late though but the play was amazing" Komatsu said

" I'm glad it turned out so well too" Aiko said " where's Tina-San? I told you that she could come to interview the actors and stuff"

" Oh, she's probably talking to the older man" Komatsu said

" Older man?" Aiko said " the actors here aren't older men mostly around our age"

Toriko,Aiko and Komatsu walked to find Tina. To the chairs and saw Tina.

" Oh, Aiko-chan there was someone here, he told me to give you this" Tina said holding a letter to her.

Aiko looked at the letter, she saw the handwriting in the front of the letter, she held the letter and and stuffed it in her pocket without even reading it.

" Ai-chan...why did you do that?" Komatsu asked

" It's complicated Komatsu...but I do know the man Tina-San...I don't want to talk to him" Aiko said 'not after what he did' she thought. She thought back of that one memory of him.

 **Flash back**

Twelve years ago...

" Mommy! Look!" Aiko said holding a plate of rice balls " I made these for you and daddy!"

" Thank you sweetie " Yuri said smiling at her daughter. " I'll give some to daddy when he's done. "

" He's always busy" Aiko said

" I know sweetie but be patient, as soon as he's done. I'll make your favorite food because today is a special day!" Yuri said

" Yeah!" Aiko said smiling

A few hours later Yuri was out looking for a few things for the meal. leaving Aiko at home, her father was in the next room, Aiko felt lonely.

" Daddy's probably hungry by now...I know I'll make him something to eat!" Aiko said

A few minutes later Aiko opened the door carrying a plate with some rice balls.

" Daddy? I made you something to eat! It's not good working on a empty stomach" Aiko said setting the plate down.

she saw the man that's her father sitting in a chair. Looking at a few papers and reading while mumbling a lot. he wore was a simple cream colored button up shirt and dark brown pants with brown shoes. His hair color is dark brown.

" I'm busy Aiko " he said

" But daddy you need to eat something" Aiko said

" Aiko I'm busy!" He yelled " your interrupting my work! Just go!"

Aiko stopped she started to whimper a bit. She turn to leave him alone.

" Oh, daddy I have to tell you something today is—"

" Aiko! Go to your room your being a pest! " he yelled " I don't want you interrupting my research!"

Aiko ran out of the room crying. Leaving her father alone in his office. Aiko ran outside towards the fruit tree that had a swing on it. She sat down crying.

" Daddy...it's...it's my birthday!" Aiko cried under the tree.

 **End of flash back**

" Aiko? Are you okay?" Toriko said Aiko snapped out of her thoughts looking at Toriko.

" yeah, I'm fine Toriko-kun" Aiko said

Toriko just hugged Aiko. Aiko didn't protest she felt his arms around her body feeling his gentle embrace. He gently ruffled her hair.

" Aiko...I...I..." Toriko started but he couldn't get the words out. Somehow he felt that this wasn't the time to tell her what he felt about her. " I'm hungry lets get something to eat."

Aiko looked at Toriko, she gave him a small smile.

" Yeah, let's get something to eat Toriko-kun" Aiko whispered " You can let go of me now, I feel a bit better, thanks"

" Yeah, just so you know I'm here for you." Toriko said holding her hand.

" You're really sweet Toriko-kun" Aiko said

' Toriko-San really is in love with Ai-chan...I wonder when is he ever going to tell her?' Komatsu thought ' Can't he just go on and kiss the girl already?'

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	56. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

The next day after the play, Aiko was in her house reading a few books. She was happy that the play turned out to be successful. But She didn't expect that her dad was in the audience watching her and asking her friend Tina to drop off a letter in which she hasn't read it yet.

' Why? After all of this time he just decided to try and contact me...He made his choice and by that the consequences of that choice...Mom is...' Aiko thought more memories popped up.

 **Flash back**

 **Twelve years ago**

" I got everything that mommy asked me" Aiko said happily holding a basket full of ingredients " it's really is quiet since dad left...I'm sure mommy misses him. She kept saying that he'll come back someday...but it's been months...but if she says he's coming home then he'll come home!"

Aiko went to opened the door panic was shone into her face. Seeing her mother lying on the floor. Her mothers face was pale and slightly feverish and sweat dripping down her face.

" Mommy!" Aiko exclaimed dropping the basket and running inside the house to her mother. " Mommy what's wrong?!"

 **End of flash back**

She heard a noise outside which made her jump, snapping out of her thoughts. She got up and walked to the front door. When she opened it the first thing she noticed was white roses, the person holding the flowers is a familiar face.

" Hello Aiko-chan" Coco said smiling at her.

" Oh, hi Coco-kun" Aiko said

" These are for you" Coco said holding the bouquet of white roses.

" For me?" Aiko said looking at the bouquet, she held the roses and smiled. " they're beautiful Coco-kun thank you"

" You're welcome, Aiko-chan...I came here because I wanted to Ask you to accompany me somewhere tonight. " Coco said, he slightly blushed and felt his heart beating a bit fast.

" Tonight? Where? " Aiko asked

" It's a surprise. I'm sure it's something you'll like." Coco said

" Hmm,Okay sounds like fun!" Aiko said

" Great, I'll pick you up around seven tonight " Coco said giving her a soft smile.

" Okay!" Aiko said smiling brightly at him.

Aiko closed the door. Coco couldn't stop smiling.

' I'm sure Aiko-chan will like this according to my fortunetelling it will cheer her up.' Coco thought

A few hours later it was night time. Coco arrived in front of Aiko's house, instead of wearing his usual clothes, he wore a simple black turtleneck with a light green formal jacket and matching green pants, He still wore his green turban. He put up his hand and knocked on her door. The door opened to reveal Aiko.

' Beautiful...' Coco thought looking at Aiko.

She wore a light purple sundress, with a dark purple bow on the bust. It was long up to the knees. With silver short heels. She left her hair loose. With just a single hair clip on her hair.

" Coco-kun?" Aiko said " Are you okay?"

" Ah, yes I'm fine. Are you ready?" Coco asked

" Yep! I'm ready, so where are we going?" Aiko asked

" It's a surprise" Coco said

'Hmm, I guess no matter how much I ask, I'll have the same answer he gives me...'Aiko thought

" Okay then lead the way" Aiko said

" Then may I?" Coco asked offering his arm to her.

" huh?..." Aiko looked at Coco. No one ever offered their arm to her. Well it is Coco the gentlemen of the four heavenly kings after all he's always nice to her, so she accepted and wrapped her arm clutching to him close.

They walked a bit around town.

" Can you tell me now?" Aiko Asked

" No, it's still early so if you're hungry Let's get something to eat " Coco said

" Okay, but where?" Aiko said

" There's a nice cafe nearby here" Coco said " We can go there"

" Yeah, sounds good" Aiko said

The two went inside the cafe, they two already sat down and ordered their food.

" I heard that the play you were in was successful " Coco said

" Yeah, I'm glad i could help. Even Toriko-kun helped out too. The actor that played the prince suddenly got sick. So Toriko-kun took his place." Aiko said she took her glass and drank some juice.

" Ah, I see" Coco said

" I think Tina taped it. So it might be on the news already" Aiko said " I'm glad that the kids enjoyed it"

' it wasn't the play that was making her upset...then it could be that she had an unexpected visitor in the audience...' Coco thought ' Even so I think what I have planned for her will cheer her up'

They enjoyed their meal in peace when dessert came. Aiko was happy she loved anything sweet.

" Here you are miss. Tiramisu" the waiter said setting the plate.

" Oh it looks so good!" Aiko said smiling she heard something she glanced to see a mother and her daughter in another table.

" there's no more Tiramisu?" The woman asked

" Yes, I'm terribly sorry we just gave our last one to our other customer " the waiter said

" But Mommy" the little girl said " We always share that one when we're here on my birthday"

" I know sweetie well let's just order something else" the woman said looking through the menu

The little girl was sad. Until she saw the plate of the tiramisu that Aiko was holding. she looked up at Aiko.

" I heard its your birthday. What's your name?" Aiko asked

" I'm Lily, I just turn nine today!" The little girl said smiling at Aiko.

" Well Lily-chan happy birthday this is a gift from me" Aiko said setting the plate on Lily's table.

" Thanks lady! " Lily said smiling brightly at Aiko. Aiko smiled at the girl, she went back to her table.

" That was a kind thing you did Aiko-chan" Coco said smiling softly at her.

" It's her birthday, so it has to be special like she said she always orders it to share it with her mother" Aiko said smiling softly " Me and my mom did that too. In every meal we share a dessert. So I know how she feels if she picked something else it wouldn't be the same. "

" Aiko-chan " Coco said " I have to be honest with you. "

" huh?" Aiko said

" The reason why I invited you was because I foretold that you would be feeling sad and uneasy about something and I wanted to cheer you up" Coco said

" Coco-kun as usual you hit the mark. And yes I've been a little uneasy because...my father wants to see me. Its been a long time since I've seen him" Aiko said

" Do you want to see him?" Coco asked

" No, I don't feel ready for that yet" Aiko said "not after..." She stayed quiet. Coco looked at her. She felt him hug her, his arms wrapping around her.

" Aiko-chan it's hard right now, but I'm sure that when you're ready to meet him again. You won't be alone. You have everyone that cares about you." Coco said

" Thank you Coco-kun" Aiko whispered Coco glanced at the clock on the wall.

" We have to go it's almost time" Coco said

The two paid for their meal and left the cafe. Coco led her to a small hill. It was already dark that you could see the stars.

" We're here Aiko-chan" Coco said Aiko looked around and it looked like a normal place. " Just look up."

The two looked up at the night sky to see, then she saw something that made her smile. It was a shooting star.

" A shooting star!" Aiko said " That was your surprise! Oh there's more!" She saw lots of start glittering then falling.

" Yes, I thought you would like it" Coco said

" I love it! It's so pretty! Thank you Coco-kun!" Aiko said hugging Coco making him slightly blush at the sudden contact.

" You're welcome Aiko-chan" Coco said

After seeing the shooting stars. Coco escorted Aiko home.

" I had a nice time Coco-kun, thank you" Aiko said she started to walk a bit close to him, but one of her heels suddenly broke causing her to go off balance and fell foward she closed her eyes at the impact.

' Ouch...huh? I think I felt something soft on my lips just now' Aiko thought she opened her eyes to see That she was on top of Coco, he had a slight blush on his cheeks slowly turning a deeper color of red.

" Are you okay Coco-kun?" Aiko asked

" Ah, yes I'm fine are you okay?" Coco said ' I...I kissed Aiko-chan...' He thought

" Yeah, I'm fine I thought I felt something soft hit me, I wonder what was that." Aiko said

' She doesn't know that we just kissed?...I think it's probably for the better I don't want her to be embarrassed...' Coco thought

" Well I better go inside now, thank you for a wonderful night Coco-kun" Aiko said

" Sweet dreams Aiko-chan" Coco said

Aiko closed the door of her house, Coco then put his hand on his lips slightly blushing.

' This is a memorable night for me...I just hope that Someday you'll be with me. It's still unknown who you'll be with' Coco thought

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think if you have any suggestions or comments Pm me!**


	57. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

A few days passed and Sani used his helicopter and landed a few feet from Aiko's house.

' Aki should be here. I'm sure she'll be surprised' Sani thought before he could knock on her door. He heard a soft sound. Outside he walked to see Aiko under a tree with her animal partner Aina.

Sani made his way towards her. The brown haired woman wearing a blue sundress and with his feelers wrapped around her waist, gently lifting her up into the air.

" Kya! Sani-kun!" Aiko exclaimed Aina looked at the two. Aiko gave sani a confuse look, who ignored her little outburst.

He carried her to his helicopter sitting behind him. She decided to ask just where was he taking her.

"Sani-kun, where are you taking me?" Aiko asked

" I'm taking you to the Ballet, I want to spend time with you " Sani said " I noticed that you spend way too much time with Toriko and Coco!" He pouted slightly " He and Coco keep hogging your attention." That made Aiko give a slight giggle.

"Don't giggle Aki! it's the truth!" Sani said

" You guys are my friends, sometimes one of you guys can hang out with me a lot. sometimes you can't. " Aiko said

Around an hour later they made it to the theater. The two made their way inside. Sani manage to get them a private room to watch the ballet, the view was clear that you could see the stage and it even had an assortments of delectable looking food lined up for them.

" This is nice Sani-kun" Aiko said

" Yes, because I thought it would be nice to be away from any noise" Sani said ' And no one interrupting us' he thought

" What are we watching?" Aiko asked

" Giselle is what we're watching today" Sani said

" Oh, I've heard the story of Giselle. " Aiko said " Look its starting!"

Sani bareky paid attention to the ballet he was too ocupied at watching aiko. Every once in a while he would look at her. Looking at her Expression at every scene she saw in the ballet.

' Aki...you are beaut'ful...' Sani thought

" Sani-kun...Sani-kun?" Aiko said Sani snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Aiko. " Here try this." Aiko held out a spoon full of rice and some type of meat.

' Aki...she...she's wants to feed me?!' Sani thought he felt himself blush a bit.

" Sani-kun say 'ahh' " Aiko said

Sani fought the urge to blush, he shyly opened his mouth letting Aiko feed him, he took a bite and Aiko smiled at him, making him blush even more.

" It's good Aki..." Sani said he took a spoonful of his food. " H-Here have some of this Aki..."

Aiko opened her mouth letting Sani feed her the spoonful of food, she ate it rather cutely that made his heart pound.

" Oh, it's good! Sani-kun next time I'll treat you to my cooking, I'll make something just for you okay?" Aiko said

' Aki...does that mean that...that...that you'll be my wife?!...' He thought. he had a small thought on his head when Aiko said that.

 _' Sani-kun! Don't forget your lunch!' Aiko said wearing a cute apron. She blushed holding the box. ' But please eat it this time. You keep showing it to others saying how beautiful it looks and that you don't want to ruin it, it's embarrassing! So here's your lunch!' Aiko smiled while blushing holding a bento box with a heart shape rice and other foods decorated cutely on it._

" Sani-kun? Sani-Kun! The ballet is over." Aiko said getting close to him. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts moving his head and getting up from his seat, before he knew it. He bumped Aiko. He froze when he felt something soft that he hit on his lips. He looked and he blushed.

" Ouch...Sani-kun you okay?" Aiko said " Sani-kun?" She looked at him he was frozen like a statue. Aiko poked his shoulder to see if he moved but nothing. " Oh dear...is he sick or something? This isn't good, I don't want him feeling under the weather Maybe I should call Rin..."

Sani was still frozen he kept replaying what had happened in his head. He couldn't believe that it just happened that he just kissed her, he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak.

" Sani-kun? Please be okay...talk to me...say something" Aiko said

Sani immediately took Aiko's hand in his. Making Aiko look at him.

" Aki...lets go so place else now!" Sani exclaimed

Before Aiko could even say anything else, Sani took her outside walking around a few stores. Aiko decided not to ask what Sani was up too. She enjoyed spending time with him, like she enjoyed spending time with Toriko and Coco a few days ago.

" This is cute..." Aiko said reaching for a cute purple frilly skirt. " Maybe when I go out around town...I can't use it if I'm out capturing ingredients...maybe I'll buy I'll wear it next time"

She looked around at a few clothing racks and shelves. Aiko found a few clothes that she liked she had two shopping bags. She wondered where Sani was, she walked around to see Sani in the jewelry department.

'Oh there he is, why is Sani-kun there?' Aiko thought she got curious and walked to where Sani was. She could hear him mumbling and looking at the showcase and at the clerk that was helping Sani.

" Sani-kun?" Aiko said

" Ah...Aki, good come here for a minute" Sani said

" Okay, but why?" Aiko asked

" It's only for a minute...can you give me your hand?" Sani asked she held out her right hand, Sani took her left hand. " Just tell me if its too big or too small." He placed a silver ring with a diamond in the middle on her left hand on her ring finger. The ring gave her no trouble at putting it on. " What do you think?"

" It's very beautiful Sani-kun. But why are you looking at rings?" Aiko asked

" Well, I'm searching for the right ring that we'll have on our wedding. " Sani said

" Eh?!" Aiko said " W-What?"

" But none of these matches our beauty...I guess I'll have to look for the materials to have it custom made for us. At least now I know your ring size is seven" Sani said

" U-Um Sani-kun..." Aiko said

" Ah, that reminds me I haven't asked your father for your hand yet. I'll have to meet him soon. But for now lets just have fun. " Sani said

" He's in his little world" Aiko mumbled

" I think we should have a spring wedding ...or a summer wedding...I picture you in a long flowing white gown" Sani said

' He's really determined... he has a one track mind...but I wonder why he just decided on this after the ballet? Did something happen while we were watching? I guess that's a mystery to me.' Aiko thought

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Oh and the guest that left me a review.**

 **My opinion is that I think that some do get the guy, Even just only doing one good deed but you don't know if it's by that deed that the guy realizes that they might love or even see the girl for who they are, even if others think that they're annoying. Just being yourself is one of the great things to be** **. but That's my opinion anyway. See you guys soon!**


	58. Chapter 56

**Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, so here's a new chapter! So I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 55

A few days Later, Toriko wearing his usual white suit walking the straight path towards a certain female Bishokuya's house. He was feeling nervous and hoped that she was home if she wasn't then he made the long trip for nothing.

He stopped when he sniffed the air and he closed his eyes taking in the familiar and calming scent.

'She's home! Okay...I just gotta knock on the door...'Toriko thought He put his hand up and knocked on her door.

He heard a sound and saw the door knob turning, Opening to reveal Aiko wearing a light purple sleeveless hoodie that zips to just up to her belly button and dark blue skinny jeans with black boots, her hair was up in a ponytail. she looked at Toriko and Gave him a bright smile.

"Toriko-kun! It's good to see you!"Aiko said hugging Toriko making him slightly blush at her action.

"Hey Aiko."Toriko said he return the hug.

"So what brings you here and what's with the suit?"Aiko asked

"Well...Do you wanna grab some lunch with me?"Toriko asked

"Yeah, I think that'd be nice Toriko-kun."Aiko said "So where are we going to have lunch?"

"In Komatsu's restaurant, So let's go." Toriko said

"Wait, I'll need to get change then."Aiko said

 **Meanwhile with Starjun**

'That woman with the glow in her hands...she's interesting..' he thought 'Her power is really different...'Starjun sighed a memory passed through his mind.

'I'm not afraid to die either! I stared death in the face a few times so this is nothing! I'm here on my account this is my resolve!" she glared at him.

Starjun smiled Mischievously 'What an interesting woman, her abilities and spirit fascinate me' he smirked with amusement.

' If I were to meet her while her guard down. I could know what kind of ability she has...heh...' He thought

"I wonder when I'll see you again..." Starjun said smirking.

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

"Yum! Are you sure you don't want some Aiko?"Toriko said making a goofy face. "Century soup...!

Aiko put her hands up shaking her head, she changed into a simple light blue dress And wearing white flats also wearing the necklace that Toriko gave her.

"No, thanks Toriko-kun."Aiko said 'I don't wanna make that Embarrassing face again...'Aiko thought

"No matter how many times I eat it, it's taste never fails to meet expectations."Toriko said

"Yeah, you always eat it when you visit Komatsu. "Aiko said

"It's too delicious...I can't stop smiling!"Toriko said making a goofy smile.

"Thank you very much."Komatsu said wearing his chef uniform and pushing a cart.

"Komatsu, you have a lot of customers today."Aiko said reaching her glass taking a sip of water.

"She's right, this place is busy."Toriko said

"Yes, Everyone comes to eat the Century soup."Komatsu said "And I'm thrilled to be giving them so much joy."

"No, it's not just the century soup."Toriko said "The customers are happy because...all of the Cooking you've made for them. "

"Yeah, They feel that you put a lot of thought into your cooking Komatsu."Aiko said "Right now in this restaurant everyone's stomach are being full and In their hearts too by feeling your emotions in the food that you serve."

"Yeah! The surprise scallop sauté, The oyster cheese pasta. "Toriko said eating said foods and wiped his face from any food residue. "Every dish is awesome, your cooking skill has really risen hadn't it, Komatsu?"

"It sure taste that way!"Aiko said eating her food.

"You guys really think so?"Komatsu said "If so it's all thanks to you guys! Because I've been traveling with you guys, I've gotten to see all kinds of ingredients..." Komatsu continued talking

"Yum!"Toriko exclaimed practically shoving his food down.

"Toriko-kun! Don't eat so fast! I don't want you choking!"Aiko said

"You guys weren't listening!"Komatsu exclaimed

"Huh? You say somethin'?"Toriko asked

"No,forget it..."Komatsu said

'Uh oh, looks like Komatsu was saying something after all...I feel kinda bad for not listening to him...'Aiko thought

"Oh, you came to get that thing today, Right?"Komatsu asked

"Oh,yeah! I got caught up in all of these dishes that I forgot."Toriko said

"What thing?"Aiko asked

"Here we go!"Komatsu said setting the bottle down.

"Is that Rainbow fruit wine?"Aiko said reading the label.

"Yes, we requested it from a first class wine maker, so there's no question about its quality."Komatsu said

"Thanks, this'll be a good present for him."Toriko said

"You're giving it to someone?"Komatsu asked

"Is it for someone close to you?"Aiko asked

"Nevermind that, You've got some for me though, Right?"Toriko asked

"Yes, we have two bottles prepared."Komatsu said

Toriko popped the cork off the bottle.

"Then, I'll think I'll open one right away."Toriko said "Have some Aiko." He took her empty wine glass and filled it, handing her glass in which Aiko accepted it.

"Thanks, well...cheers!"Aiko said

Toriko drank the bottle in a few seconds.

"It's already empty!"Komatsu exclaimed

Aiko took a small sip the wine savoring the taste.

"So how is it?"Toriko asked as he ate more food.

"I like it! The different changes in the wine is so good!"Aiko said "But..."

"But?"Toriko asked

Aiko cheeks flushed red. "I feel dizzy..."she said leaning a bit to the table but Toriko held her closely.

"The alcohol content is pretty high! I can't believe I forgot that you can't hold down liquor and you only drank a little, you only left it half full!"Toriko exclaimed "Hey, Can we get some water here!" He still held Aiko. Her head leaned at his shoulder.

"Why is the room spinning?"Aiko mumbled

"Hey! Aiko don't pass out!"Toriko exclaimed

"Aw...don't be like...That..."Aiko mumbled then passed out.

"Ah crap! She passed out! Aiko!" Toriko said in a panic.

"Here's some water!" A Waiter said pouring some water in a glass giving it Toriko.

Toriko then gently pressed it into Aiko's lips.

'I wonder who's he giving the other bottle? It must be someone important.'Komatsu thought 'I can't ask him now, Ai-chan really can't handle alcohol That well..she's not much of a drinker...Toriko-San looks really worried...'

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location**

"Head chef, The Boss is waiting for his meal." Alfaro said

"Again? I can't even have a meal in peace."Kuromado said "But Alfaro, the boss has his insatiable appetite I'm truly at a loss. Honestly." Kuromado took some food and ate it. "Even when we increased our number of Sous chefs to three, Tommy's wounds still have yet to heal And with our newest member at failing to get the rare ingredient and losing our Gt robot too. "

Kuromado ate some more food before he began talking again.

"The increase of boss's appetite is a sure sign that GOD will appear soon."Alfaro said "And to the Bitter end, GOD is our ultimate goal, Do not forget. The Boss was not satisfied with the Century soup. I suppose the only ingredient that will satisfy him is God or else..."

And with that Alfaro walked away from the table his black cape swished blowing out the candle giving off the slight smoke of it being put out.

 **Back with Toriko and Aiko**

"Is it really okay that I go with you to meet him?"Aiko asked

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind."Toriko said

"Well, at least komatsu let me use some kitchen space to make something before we got here."Aiko said holding the basket.

After that they walked in silence.

'Say something! You're alone with her!'Toriko thought he glanced at Aiko both of them changed into their regular clothes before walking towards a Cabin.

"S...So how are you feeling?"Toriko asked

"I'm fine now, Thanks for helping me with giving me some water."Aiko said

"No problem!"Toriko said

"I can't believe I passed out...although I thought it was easier for you to give me some water mouth to mouth."Aiko said "But you didn't."

"What?!"Toriko exclaimed he felt his cheeks go warm at the thought of giving Aiko another kiss.

"Huh? What's wrong Toriko-kun?"Aiko asked tilting her head curiously at him.

"N-Nothing!"Toriko said nervously. "This is the place." He rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a short man wearing a butler suit.

"Well,well if it isn't Toriko-sama." He said

"Hey,Morton you look well."Toriko said "Is old man Ichiryu around?"

Morton glanced at Aiko.

"Ah, yes."Morton said "Is this Toriko-sama's friend?"

"Hi, my name is Aiko."Aiko said introducing herself.

The two of them followed Morton inside the house.

"President Ichiryu has been waiting a long time for you."Morton said "Right, this way..."

Toriko looked at the aquarium and took Aiko's hand, both of them looked at the giant serpent like fish glowing.

"You sure have got a delicious looking fish in this aquatic preserve."Toriko said touching the glass getting a better look at the fish.

"It looks so pretty!"Aiko said

"It's not an aquatic preserve!"Morton exclaimed "That's an Energy Arowana, there are only four of them in the world. It's for display only."

"What? It's not for eating?"Toriko said

"Is that all you think about Toriko-kun?"Aiko said

"It's not all I think about."Toriko said "I think about other things too."

"Really like what?"Aiko asked

Before Toriko could answer Morton opened the slide door to the terrace.

"Now,then the president awaits you on the terrace."Morton said

Toriko and Aiko followed Morton to a table with and umbrella there was a older looking man with blonde hair and mustache wearing sunglasses sitting in the chair.

"President, Toriko-sama and his friend are here to see you."Morton said

"Hey, I brought some Rainbow fruit wine."Toriko said setting the bottle on the table. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the changing flavor, it's a sweet fruity wine, the high alcohol content of 85%. Aiko also brought something we could eat if we're hungry."

"I made some nice things to eat."Aiko said holding a small basket.

"Pretty subdued for a present, don't ya think old man?"Toriko asked "Plus you'll get to try some of Aiko's cooking!"

Ichiryu tapped the wooden Cain onto the floor and turn to Toriko.

"What's subdued?"Ichiryu said "Both the legendary rainbow fruit and alcohol content are way too flashy. "

"Uh, what's flashy here is your appearance, old man."Toriko bluntly said

"Huh?"Ichiryu said glancing at Aiko. "Toriko, you didn't tell me you got married! You've got yourself a good one by the looks of it!"

That comment made Toriko and Aiko blush red.

"We're not married old man!"Toriko exclaimed

"Oh, so I'm not late for the wedding? Then I have time to shop for your wedding gift then. " Ichiryu said

Toriko and Aiko blushed even harder.

"W-W-We're just friends old man!"Toriko stuttered

After a few minutes the three of them sat down, Morton placed a plate on the table.

"Mayonnaise flavored squidonaisquid should hit the spot."Toriko said

"The change of flavors with every bite so it should go well with the wine."Aiko said

"Itadakimasu."Toriko said taking the squid and eating it. "Oh, all of a sudden the Alaskan pollock mayonnaise Changed to mustard mayonnaise and now it's shrimp mayonnaise, Even though the things a squid."

"That's interesting to know."Aiko said

"Okay, now then let's open the rainbow fruit wine."Ichiryu said uncorking the bottle instead of the cork landing on the ground it hit his forehead. "I've heard what you've been up to, Toriko."

"Hey, take that cork off!"Toriko said pointing at the cork. "I can't concentrate with that thing on your forehead!" Ichiryu scrunched his forehead popping off the cork.

"Is your forehead a champagne bottle?!"Toriko exclaimed

'Hehe, Ichiryu is kinda funny.'Aiko thought

"Toriko, I've heard you've captured some fine ingredients, The rainbow fruit, The puffer pig, the wonder meat,the G1 corn and the Emerald soup."Ichiryu said handing the glasses to Aiko and Toriko.

"No! Every one of those was wrong except the rainbow fruit."Toriko said

"I was delighted to hear about your activity." Ichiryu said holding a glass filling it with the wine. And drank it in one gulp. "The booze goes down easily." His face was turning pink and was steaming. "The alcohol's strong!" He laid back to the chair.

"You just can't hold your liquor old man!"Toriko exclaimed "Right Aiko? Huh? Aiko?" He turn to see Aiko's head down to the table with the empty wine glass. "Aiko?" He tapped her shoulder

"My head is spinning Toriko-kun..."Aiko mumbled

He then remembered what had happened earlier at the restaurant.

" Ah crap! I forgot you can't hold down liquor either!" Toriko exclaimed putting his hands on his head in a panic. "Aiko, don't pass out!"

"Drink some...it's tasty..."Aiko mumbled turning her head.

"Aiko! Old man! Give me a glass!"Toriko exclaimed holding Aiko and he put his hand out.

"Here you go." Ichiryu said handing him a glass. Toriko immediately put the glass in Aiko's lips, she drank the full glass her eyes opened a bit.

"You okay?"Toriko asked

"You...know...Toriko-kun when I was young...my mom always said..."Aiko mumbled while smiling "She said... that when someone gets drunk they tell the truth..." She leaned to his neck making him slightly blush

"Aiko? Why did you drink the whole wine glass?! "Toriko said

"Toriko-kun...You're cute when you're like that..."Aiko mumbled "Like my own...Soft...blue...teddy bear..."

Toriko slightly blushed "Hey! Don't pass out! Give me another glass!" Toriko exclaimed

"Here you go."Ichiryu said

Toriko put the glass in Aiko's lips. But he stopped half way and he raised the glass to see the very same wine that they were drinking.

"What the hell old man?! I thought you were giving me water! Not booze!"Toriko exclaimed

"Well you didn't ask, you said 'Give me a glass'. You didn't say if it had to be water or wine, you weren't specific." Ichiryu bluntly said

"You just assumed that I wanted her to drink more?!"Toriko exclaimed

"It was an honest mistake."Ichiryu said smiling.

"An honest mistake my ass!"Toriko exclaimed he felt Aiko leaned more to his neck then close to his face, he slightly blushed a bit. He could clearly tell that Aiko is not a drinker, he made a note to self to Not give Aiko any alcohol.

"...Don't be a meanie..."Aiko mumbled into his ear. "...Don't be a meanie...my blue haired teddy...my soft teddy..." She put her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and her other hand tugging his shirt.

"Aiko! " Toriko exclaimed

"...My Blue haired teddy bear...is so cute right now..."Aiko mumbled

"So the wedding is on then?" Ichiryu said smiling

"For the last time we're not a couple!"Toriko exclaimed he looked at Aiko that she passed out from drinking too much wine. "Aiko!"

"Don't worry about her Toriko, just put her inside and let her sleep it off on the couch."Ichiryu said "We have to finish our talk."

 **Meanwhile with Cherry**

"I can't believe this is my punishment for not getting that ingredient and for losing that stupid Gt robot." Cherry said walking through the halls carrying a large plate of food.

"You should count this as lucky Cherry." Alfaro said "That you'd be one of the chefs cooking for The Boss."

"It would have been a success if it wasn't for that bitch Aiko getting in the way."Cherry said "I didn't even know a power like that Existed."

"When we recovered a bit of the data from your failed capture, when I showed it to The Boss, he didn't say anything but I had a feeling that he is interested in it, You don't see a power like that anywhere."Alfaro said

"If I ever see her again I swear I'll End her."Cherry muttered darkly

 **Back with Aiko**

Aiko opened up her eyes and held her head because she had a slight headache.

"Ah, Miss Aiko you're awake."Morton said handing Aiko a glass of water.

"Yeah...What happened? how long was I asleep?"Aiko asked

"Toriko-Sama carried you here, he said that the wine was to strong for you so he placed you here until you wake up."Morton explained.

'Ah! How embarrassing! I hope I didn't say anything stupid! I really can't handle strong alcohol...but it did taste so good I couldn't resist.'Aiko thought turning red in Embarrassment.

"Where's Toriko-kun and Ichiryu-San?"Aiko asked

"They went out but they'll be back soon."Morton said "In the meantime rest."

"Oh, thank you but I'm fine now."Aiko said getting up and walked to the terrace.

'I wonder when they'll be back?'Aiko thought

"Hey! Aiko!"Toriko exclaimed as he paddled the boat while Ichiryu just skipped along the water, Aiko was amazed that Ichiryu had that kind of speed to do that.

"Ah, I see that Toriko's girlfriend is feeling better."Ichiryu said

"She's not my girlfriend!"Toriko exclaimed there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh! Did you eat anything Toriko-kun?"Aiko asked

"Well..."Toriko started

"That's not good! I'll get everything ready so that you two can eat!" Aiko said running back inside, while Toriko continued to watch her until he couldn't see her.

"She cares for you, That's nice."Ichiryu said patting Toriko's back.

"She's always like that."Toriko said 'I guess that's why I Fell for her...'Toriko thought

A few moments later Aiko carried a pot while Toriko and Ichiryu were in their seats.

"Here we go! I used my mother's recipe and made a stew, I'm not that confident in the taste but I'm sure it'll fill you up."Aiko said placing the bowls of stew in front of them.

"This smell so good Aiko! I'm sure it'll taste good too!"Toriko said

"You say that about anything that I cook, Toriko-kun."Aiko said

"Itadakimasu."Toriko and Ichiryu said both men took a spoonful of the stew and Toriko's eyes lit up.

"Aiko, this is really good! "Toriko said taking another spoonful happily eating it.

'This...taste...'Ichiryu thought he took another spoonful. 'It's just like hers...'

"You really like it?"Aiko asked

"Yeah!" Toriko exclaimed emptying the bowl. "Can I have more?" Aiko nod and took his bowl.

"There's a hint of Rosepepper in here."Ichiryu said he had a feeling of nostalgia.

"Yes, I added a bit of it to give it a nice aroma and to enchance the taste."Aiko said

"Your cooking is almost like Yuri-chan..."Ichiryu said

"That's my mother's name! You knew my mom?"Aiko asked

"Of course I knew her!" Ichiryu exclaimed smiling. "You and her have similar qualities, especially the fact that both of you can't hold your liquor, Oh remember that she'd get drunk with just one glass! I assume that you have that same ability as her."

"Is it really that rare?"Aiko asked looking at her hands.

"Yes, The chances that your born with it are extremely low. The fact that you have that power is rare."Ichiryu said "But I'm sure that in time you'll learn to master it just like your mother did too."

"Ah, thank you Ichiryu-San."Aiko said

"No, thank you it's been awhile since I've ever tried a dish that reminds me of Yuri-chan's cooking." Ichiryu said

"Aiko! Can I get another bowl please?"Toriko asked completely ignoring the conversation.

"Okay, Toriko-kun."Aiko said smiling at Toriko.

"Oh, yeah Aiko you wanna go with me in a few days to capture an ingredient that the old man asked me to get?" Toriko asked

"Sure! I'd love to go!"Aiko said smiling at him.

'I wonder what ingredient Ichiryu-San asked Toriko-kun to get? I should ask him later.'Aiko thought

 **There you have it guys! I know I skipped a few things but I hope that you guys still liked the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions Pm me!**


	59. Chapter 57

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update sooner but here's a chapter! So enjoy!**

Chapter 56

"Hey, it's done, Aiko, Komatsu."Toriko said

"Itadakimasu!" Aiko said taking the meat off the grill immediately taking a bite. "Yum, it's so good!"

"I've never had food like this before its so delicious!"Komatsu said "Thank you Toriko-San!"

"Thank you Toriko-kun for taking me and Komatsu to eat with you in the upper levels of the restaurant."Aiko said smiling brightly at him.

Toriko held the tongs and glanced at Aiko, he felt happy that he could make Aiko smile and that she was enjoying it.

"It's true that first timers get refused to enter the restaurants that are above two hundred floors."Toriko said "there's some member only shops that you can get into by airships. I'll show you some of them someday."

"Really?"Komatsu said

"Yeah! It's a date!"Aiko exclaimed

'Date?!'Toriko thought he felt his cheeks slightly warm at the thought of taking Aiko out in a date, sure there were times that they went out together casually only as friends but he knows that he can't be stuck at the friend zone for long. He glanced at Aiko happily eating the food.

"But this place is a seven star restaurant." Komatsu said "Being able to eat top class cowpigcken is delightful."

"Yeah don't forget that we're in a private room that's really high up..."Aiko said looking at the private room that you could see the entire city and the night sky. 'A tad bit high for my taste...but the food is so worth it.' She thought

The waitress opened the door and served them the best cuts of meat for them to cook in the grill.

"It's so much is it okay?"Komatsu asked

"It's a thanks for my old mans present you prepared."Toriko said as he ate some meat.

"Your dad?"Komatsu said

"Well, I say old man I mean the IGO president."Toriko said

"So the wine was for someone that important?"Komatsu said "I'm glad he enjoyed it."

"Though he can't hold his liquor, he couldn't even finish one cup."Toriko said

"Yeah I'm like that too, I really can't hold my liquor so well."Aiko said "Come to think of it I don't remember what I did or said when I got drunk. Toriko-kun tell me did I do something that made you feel uncomfortable that day?"

"Huh?"Toriko said he thought back when Aiko called him her blue haired teddy bear,when she was close to him running her hand through his hair and he blushed. "N-No you just passed out."

"Okay, I would just feel so embarrassed if I said something or did something to you."Aiko said "It's like my mom said when someone gets drunk they tell the truth or just act plain foolish."

'So he brought it for someone that can't drink and let Ai-chan have some too...'Komatsu thought he let out a sigh.

"You're full already?"Toriko said "This place got something even for famous on the menu then the meat."

"What is it?"Komatsu said

"Vegetables."Toriko said

A few minutes later the waitress came back with a variety of vibrant colored vegetables that left Komatsu in awe. Komatsu tried all kinds of vegetables with the meat that could leave you speechless by it.

"Yum, baconleaf taste better grilled!"Aiko said holding the baconleaf in between her chopsticks. "Here Toriko-kun, try it."

Toriko opened his mouth letting Aiko feed him, he stopped chewing for a moment realizing that Aiko just fed him as if they were a couple and slightly blushed.

"Let's grill some onions.."Komatsu said placing the onions on the grill.

"Some squash would be great!"Toriko said adding the squash.

"How about some corn?"Aiko said adding it in the grill.

"And some matsutake mushroom!"Komatsu said

After a while the trio grilled up all of the vegetables and ate them all savoring the taste of each vegetable.

"Ah I'm full I never thought I'd get full from vegetables at this place."Komatsu said

"Vegetables are astounding, aren't they?"Toriko said

"Yeah they are, when I was little my mom and I explored together experiencing all of the vegetables that we encountered in our travels."Aiko said

"As a chef I need to explore the more taste of vegetables."Komatsu said

"How about the king of vegetables?"Toriko said taking a glass and drinking it.

"King of vegetables?"Komatsu said

"Yeah. The truth is, I accepted a request from my old man."Toriko said "Aiko is coming with me to track it down after we're done here."

"Where is it?"Komatsu asked

"Some tens of thousands meter above ground level." Toriko said "In a place above the clouds, a vegetable garden in the ether and its name Vegetable Sky."

"Lots of vegetables grow there, different sizes and shapes even some you haven't seen before its a vegetable heaven."Aiko said

"According to the old man, only a handful of people have ever reached it there."Toriko said "But anyone that goes there comes back a vegetable lover."

"Fresh and delicious vegetables..."Komatsu said

"Just the thought of it gets me excited."Aiko said

"And the finest of them all is the king of vegetables."Toriko said as he poured more alcohol in his glass to drink. "The Ozone herb, one bite of it is said to taste better than any vegetable picked on the ground. It's said to have a lush juiciness and fresh taste that make it seem like a blessing from heaven. Truly a pinnacle of vegetables."

"Hmm now that you say it, I don't think I've seen any shop that sells it."Aiko said

"You can't find it on the gourmet towers either."Toriko said

"It's the first time I'm hearing it too...I can't believe there's a vegetable they amazing."Komatsu said

"Wanna taste it?"Toriko said "The moment the vegetable becomes a main course?"

"I wanna taste it! The Ozone herb!"Komatsu exclaimed his eyes glittered with excitement.

"Okay! We head out tomorrow."Toriko said

"Okay, Toriko-San!"Komatsu said

"Awesome!"Aiko said

The next day Aiko,Komatsu and Toriko were being sent in a private jet, that the IGO provided for them.

"So you weren't lying when you got a request directly sent by the president."Komatsu said he was dressed in a orange jumpsuit. "I'm awestruck..."

"What? You didn't believe me?"Toriko said as he drank a full bottle of alcohol, he wore a white jumpsuit with a few intricate black designs.

"Hehe."Aiko said she wore a light purple jumpsuit with a few white intricate designs on it, her hair was loose with a few hair clips on it clipped to the left side of her head.

The jet made a few harsh movements.

"Kya!" Aiko said she jump and hold onto Toriko making him blush at the close contact, he felt her hands trying to wrap around him the plane still made a few turbulences. Toriko placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

'Aiko...'Toriko thought he then thought back of his visit with the president.

 **Flashback**

"Toriko, I've noticed that girl that you've brought here." Ichiryu said

"So? She's just a friend."Toriko said

"Play dumb all you want, I can tell just by looking at you and how you look at her." Ichiryu said

Toriko didn't say anything he just looked at Ichiryu, he didn't know that Ichiryu would notice how he acted around Aiko, he then started thinking if other people noticed too.

"There's something special about her that just catches your eye, right? I wouldn't be surprised if that problem child would like her too or anyone else for that matter. " Ichiryu said "Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel if you don't then someone else will and you'll lose your only chance..." Ichiryu looked up at the sky feeling a bit of nostalgia and a bit of sadness in his eyes. " Like me..."

"Old man."Toriko said

"I'll be looking forward for the Ozone Herb!"Ichiryu said

 **End of flashback**

Toriko glanced down at Aiko she let go of him a few minutes ago and was looking out the window with Komatsu.

"Aiko..."Toriko whispered softly

"Huh? What is it Toriko-Kun?"Aiko said turning her head looking at him.

Toriko looked at her, his brown eyes gazed softly at her and just gave her a warm smile.

"Nothing."Toriko said "Here try some of this." He handed her some snacks.

'That look again, he always have that look towards Ai-chan.'Komatsu thought 'I wonder if there's a way that I can help him with Ai-Chan? Ah wait! Ai-chan's birthday is coming up soon! I wonder does Toriko-San know?'

All of a sudden the plane started to move rapidly than before.

"What the hell was that?!"Komatsu said

"I don't know!"Aiko exclaimed

Komatsu,Toriko and Aiko looked out the window to see a sea lion bird attacking the plane.

"Don't worry! we should be able to halt the sea lion bird with a capturing net."Toriko said

The plane launched the capturing net immobilizing the creature.

"Now shake it off!"Toriko yelled out. At that moment they successfully got away from the Sea lion bird.

After a few minutes it was peaceful and so far the plane was going smoothly.

"Toriko-Kun. "Aiko said getting his attention. "You looked like you had something on your mind before, what was it?"

Toriko looked at her, he wanted to tell her how he felt but everytime he would tell Aiko something always pops up and he never had the chance. So he just doesn't know how to tell her or if she feels the same. In the end he thought that this wasn't the time.

"No, it's nothing."Toriko said "Don't worry about it, Aiko." He ruffled her hair.

Aiko stopped him and grabbed his hand.

"I am worried about it. Please tell me Toriko-Kun..."Aiko said squeezing his hand.

"Tell us Toriko-San. Please."Komatsu said

"I was just thinking about all the journeys we'll be taking from now on. I'll do everything I can to protect both of you." Toriko said

"Eh?"Aiko said

"Is that what you really wanted to say?"Komatsu asked "Cause it looked like you wanted to say something else instead."

"What's the big deal? Fine, I'm not saving you anymore."Toriko said

"Find, then Ai-chan can save me."Komatsu said

"Only if the creature doesn't eat you first."Aiko said "If that happens I can't save you. Besides you know that Toriko-Kun would protect us, right Toriko-Kun?"

Toriko lightly squeezed Aiko's hand and smiled at her.

"I'll do anything to protect you..."Toriko said he noticed something by the window. "Look we're almost there."

Aiko and Komatsu looked out the window and couldn't believe what they were seeing it looked like a giant vine floating in the sky most of it was covered by the clouds but you could still see the green plant.

"The vine, Skyplant." Toriko said "It's nicknamed the invitation from heaven. The entrance to vegetable sky is tens of thousands of meters up into the sky from here."

"It looks so pretty."Aiko said

The plane landed on top of the giant leaf Toriko,Aiko and Komatsu got out of the plane.

"If we climb from here, we'll get to the Ozone Herb."Toriko said

"So let's climb already!"Aiko said

"Wait on our own?!"Komatsu said

"Yeah."Toriko said

"Ehhhhh?"Komatsu said looking at the giant plant.

After a few minutes Komatsu was huffing as he struggled tiredly to climb. He looked up and saw Aiko and Toriko climbing casually although he saw that Toriko was a bit closer to Aiko

"Please wait! You guys are climbing way too fast!"Komatsu said

"You're too slow!" Toriko said "Just stand up and walk."

"Yeah come on you slowpoke."Aiko said

"I can't the wind is too strong and I'm pretty sure this thing is swaying!"Komatsu said "How come we couldn't get there by plane?"

Then they heard loud screeching noises and saw lots of flying birds circling around.

 **False rubanda (Rubanda Modoki) (Bird beast) Capture level 2**

"The ether is home to a lot of bird creatures."Toriko said

"So that's why you can't get there by plane."Aiko said

"To-Toriko-San...Ai-chan..."Komatsu said carefully crawling away from the giant birds. Then one of the birds landed in front of him and the baby bird flew up to Aiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry those are False Rubanda."Aiko said

"They look terrifying up but up close they're docile."Toriko said

"Way too scary..."Komatsu said

"But when they're baby birds like this one they're cute."Aiko said petting the baby bird as it flew away back to it's mom.

After a few hours of climbing the trio decided to rest so they sat at the top of the giant leaf that supported their weight.

"We sure have climbed a long way."Toriko said

"It's actually nice and cool up here."Komatsu said

"Yeah it is, it's refreshing."Aiko said

"The temperature on the ground was about 30 degrees but here the wind chill is 23 degrees." Toriko said "We're at an elevation of a thousand meters. It's about the sane height as the restaurant that we were in yesterday."

"Okay boys eat up, I made plenty."Aiko said "I made sure to add in a lot of different fillings in these rice balls." She set the the bento full of rice balls.

"All right!" Toriko exclaimed he took a few and started eating.

"Make sure that you eat up, the temperature will drop and it'll sap your stamina."Aiko said

'It looks like another grueling journey...'Komatsu thought eating the rice ball.

After they rest up they continued to climb up after a few hours the sun was starting to set and the small group continued to climb. Komatsu struggled to catch up with Toriko and Aiko. Once he reached to grab a vine he slipped at that moment Aiko grabbed him.

"I got you!"Aiko said

"Thanks Ai-chan..."Komatsu said letting out a sigh of relief.

"You gotta be more careful Komatsu." Aiko said as she grabbed a vine to help her climb up but it suddenly snapped. "Kya!"

"Aiko!"Toriko shouted he immediately reached out and grabbed her with one hand and pulled her up wrapping his arm around her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm find Thank you, Toriko-Kun..."Aiko whispered

Toriko lightly smiled at her and he started to feel his cheeks a bit warm realizing that they're a bit too close. He quickly looked away.

'Is something wrong with Toriko-Kun?'Aiko thought

"Ai-chan! Toriko-San! A giant bird popped up!"Komatsu exclaimed

The two looked up to see a giant yellow lizard like bird.

 **Gegon (Bird beast ) Captured level 11**

"A Gegon bird? "Aiko said

"Perfect this guy will be our dinner."Toriko said he let go of Aiko.

After that it was nightfall and the giant bird was being roasted in the fire.

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world..,itadakimasu!" Toriko said

"Itadakimasu."Aiko and Komatsu said

They started to eat the bird. After that the next day was vigorous climbing and walking still miles away from their goal. They decided to be careful since the more they climb the likely the chance they'll be dehydrated so they took it easy.

"How are you feeling Komatsu? Aiko?"Toriko asked

"It's nothing compared to Ice hell."Komatsu said holding what looked like a small portable oxygen mask." I even brought my lighter suit with me."

"I'm fine too." Aiko said

"That's good here have some chocolate."Toriko said giving a bar to Komatsu. "With thinner oxygen your digestive system will slow down too."

"So it's best to eat something that will give you the most energy in the smallest amount so chocolate is one of the options for this." Aiko said

"Yeah, here you better have some too Aiko."Toriko said handing her a chocolate bar.

"Thanks Toriko-Kun."Aiko said smiling at him and broke a piece off. "Have some too."

Toriko lightly smiled at Aiko. He knows that Aiko is always concerned for others then herself maybe that's one of the reasons that he just fell in love with her, he took the chocolate that Aiko held out for him.

"We still have a long way to go."Toriko said

"Right!"Aiko and Komatsu said

About two days passed they climb and dodged for any creatures attacks and through the weather they continued to climb and one night they rested while looking up in the sky gazing at the stars.

"It sure looks pretty.."Komatsu said "I've never seen so many stars this high up."

"Yeah it is.. I love looking up at the stars."Aiko said

"We're elevated about three thousand meters so there's nothing obstructing the view." Toriko said looking up at the sky.

"It's like the night sky is welcoming us."Komatsu said he then held his head. "It hurts..."

"It's altitude sickness."Aiko said touching his head releasing a gentle white glow from her hands.

"Ah...that feels good Ai-chan..."Komatsu said

"Was it a sharp pain?"Toriko asked

"No,not much..."Komatsu said

"Let's take it easy and rest for the day."Toriko said

"Okay." Komatsu said going inside the tent to sleep leaving Aiko and Toriko alone.

After a few minutes Toriko glanced at Aiko she watched the night sky. He realized that he was alone with Aiko and that there's no one around to interrupt them. 'What should I do? Should I just tell her? Wait what if she just rejects me like when she did with sani...gah I don't know what to do here!' He thought

"Toriko-Kun..."Aiko spoke snapping Toriko out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"Toriko said

"Thank you for inviting me to go with you."Aiko said "I never thought I'd be here looking at the pretty stars at night. "

'What should I say?! Come on say something!'Toriko thought

"I really like looking at the stars, it's better to see it with someone."Aiko said yawning a bit.

"I...Aiko..."Toriko said

"Hm? What is it Toriko-Kun?" Aiko said she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"It's...I..."Toriko said he looked away and got up looking at the sky. 'Damn it! Why am I freezing up like this! Just say it already! But what if she rejects me...'Toriko thought After about few minutes Toriko took a deep breath he felt his heart beating very fast.

"Aiko, I realized from all of our travels and spending time together that...I...I'm in love with you." Toriko said he waited a minute. He didn't hear anything, he didn't hear a sound from Aiko or anything at all he got worried and he turn to see Aiko asleep on the ground apparently Toriko took too long to say anything and Aiko fell asleep. He let out a depressive sigh.

'She fell asleep I guess she was more tired than I thought...I took too long to confess that she fell asleep.'Toriko thought he sat down and took out a blanket covering Aiko, he looked at her sleeping form. 'Just when will you know how I feel about you? Why is it so hard?'

The next day

"Are you sure about this Toriko-San?" Komatsu asked as Toriko had Komatsu on his back and tied a fabric around themselves.

"Leave the rest of the way to the two of us Komatsu."Aiko said

"She's right it's training time."Toriko said

"Training time?"Komatsu repeated

"You should rest as much as you can, the level of the beast around here aren't that high."Toriko said

"He's right so just leave it to us."Aiko said

"Toriko-San! Ai-chan! Look!"Komatsu said in a panic

They looked to see a air gorilla.

"So they are some strong beast around here."Toriko said

Then they saw the vine split and ate the gorilla. More wicked beanstalk kept eating more pacts of air gorillas. One of the wicked beanstalk went to attack the group in which they dodged it. The wicked beanstalk still went at them until Toriko used his flying fork to finish the beanstalk.

At that moment the Air gorilla attacked them in which they dodged it and multiple wicked beanstalk went at the small group.

"Leg knife!"Toriko exclaimed slicing the vines off as they ran off.

"We gotta get out of here and fast!"Aiko exclaimed

The felt the vine that they were standing moving and saw teeth forming in, Toriko and Aiko reacted by quickly moving to a different area but a few vines grabbed onto Aiko's and Toriko's feet throwing the off the ground into the air.

"Knife!"Toriko exclaimed chopping off the vine.

A second later Toriko realized that they were in the air and he cursed himself.

"Kya!"Aiko shouted

"Toriko-san!"Komatsu panicked although he was holding onto Toriko.

"Aiko!"Toriko exclaimed he pressed a button of his suit. "I've got a special giant flying squirrel suit!"

"Ai-chan!"Komatsu exclaimed he saw that Aiko also had the same feature in her suit.

"Heh I kinda forgot I had that in my suit too..."Aiko said

"Look there's something flying towards us!"Komatsu exclaimed

"Those are drill birds."Aiko said looking at the purple birds rapidly spinning at the small group.

Toriko and Aiko dodged them but a few tore threw the suits designs. Toriko manage to keep them away from attacking them using his flying fork and the group comically manage to grab onto the leaf before falling.

"We manage to safely get here."Aiko said

Suddenly a blast of cold air can be felt all around the small area and. Giant shadow covered the area as well. Soon it looked like storm clouds thundering.

"Aiko,Komatsu to get up it looks like we have to get past that thing" Toriko said looking up.

"What is it?"Komatsu said

"It looks like a monster cloud."Aiko said

"It looks like good training, you really are unforgiving old man."Toriko said "That's the sky's no entry zone."

'A storm cloud...it looks a bit scary...'Aiko thought 'But we gotta get past it!'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or if you wanna see anything specific in my story feel free to PM me!**


	60. Chapter 58

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long was really busy with stuff but here's a chapter hope you guys like it! So enjoy!**

Chapter 57

"That's the sky's no entry zone."Toriko said " A cumulonimbus cloud, also known as the thunderhead. It's over ten thousand meters tall."

"Might need to be careful or you'll get blown away in this weather." Aiko said

A few minutes later Komatsu changed into his lighter suit.

"It was clear a minute ago...how did it get like this?"Komatsu said

"When the atmosphere near the ground it gets unstable, it quickly causes an updraft."Toriko said while searching his backpack.

"That's why it makes those clouds."Aiko said "Sometimes it happens very quickly."

"Ah I found it, Oxygen leaf."Toriko said holding the leaf in his hand. He put the leaf in a oxygen mask. "Here Komatsu." He held it out to Komatsu.

"The higher we go the harder it might be to breath so wear that, it should help you."Aiko said

"Will it work?"Komatu said looking at the tiny leaf in the oxygen mask.

"It's a leaf that was taken from a rare oxygen tree so it'll work."Toriko said

The small group got their things together. Toriko carried Komatsu on his back.

"Will you two be okay without one?"Komatsu said as he put the mask on.

"I'll be fine Komatsu. "Aiko said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Aiko, take it."Toriko said giving her an extra mask.

"Huh? But don't you need one too?"Aiko said

"Don't worry about me."Toriko said giving her a reassuring smile and placing the mask in her hands "Anyhow here it comes!"

"Huh?"Aiko said

All of a sudden a small strong gust of wind started to rapidly. Toriko and Aiko stood firmly trying to not get blown away.

"This cumulonimbus cloud will blast the surface with a -50 degree mass of air."Toriko said the wind blasting toward them as bits of ice started to slowly form in his face. "A downburst."

"Toriko-San...Ai-chan..."Komatsu said feeling the cold

Aiko rubbed her arms together she glanced at Toriko and at Komatsu.

"Shivering!"Toriko said his body turned red warmth spread through his body, he put his arms around Aiko. Slowly warming up Aiko and Komatsu.

'In this weather he's using shivering but why is he hugging me? Did he forget that I can use my Reiki for this? ' She glanced at Toriko she felt her cheeks go warm. ' But it does feel nice when he's hugging me like this...Ah wait! I can't think like this! Toriko-Kun is Using shivering that will take too much stamina that's no good...'Aiko thought 'And in this place, well in any place you gotta adapt and fast.'

After a while the wind stopped.

"It calmed down."Komatsu said

All of a sudden giant hail started pouring down and hitting all around the trio.

"It's hail! I've never seen them this big!"Aiko said

A giant hail went at them.

"Knife!" Toriko exclaimed slicing the hail In half. Komatsu was freaking out saying that it was too big and was amazed that Toriko easily cut it.

"We gotta stay close."Aiko said

"Aiko."Toriko said before Aiko could say anything Toriko Immediately took her hand in his gripping it tightly. "We're running through in one burst!" He swiftly ran as Aiko followed still holding his hand.

'Huh?'Aiko thought she looked at him while running.

"Wait,Toriko-San! Ai-chan!"Komatsu exclaimed

The duo ignored Komatsu and ran dodging the hail. They manage to dodge the hail as it stopped and lightning nearly struck at them, after a second everything stopped and they stopped for a second breathing heavily.

"That was close."Toriko said

"Way too close."Aiko said she glanced down and saw that Toriko was still holding her hand. "Um...Toriko-Kun, you can let go now."

"O-oh uh yeah..."Toriko said quickly letting go of her hand and he had a slight color on his cheeks.

"Toriko-San! Ai-chan, I can't take it anymore!"Komatsu exclaimed

"Huh?"The two said looking at the chef with a curious look etched into their faces.

"It's way too dangerous to keep going."Komatsu said "We're racing toward our death!"

"Komatsu..."Aiko said

"Just calm down Komatsu!"Toriko said "Our opponent is nature. It's definitely not an Enemy! If You calm down and cope with the situation, you'll definitely be able to make it through."

"He's right Komatsu."Aiko said placing her hand on the top of his head trying to calm him down.

"And one more thing were not racing towards our deaths. We're moving forward in order to eat, in order to live!" Toriko said

Komatsu stopped panicking and looked at Toriko. Toriko got up and breathed a bit.

'He needs this...'Aiko thought

"I knew there wasn't much Oxygen, but..."Toriko said "I think I over did it a little."

"Toriko-Kun..."Aiko said taking off the mask. "You need this..." She started to breath a bit heavily by being in the high altitude.

"Aiko! What are you crazy?! You gotta keep that on!"Toriko exclaimed putting the mask back on her face. "I don't want you to do anything dangerous like that!"

"But...in this height and where we are I just don't want you in pain...I know it's getting hard to breath..."Aiko said "I just want you to be okay..."

'Ai-chan...She's always like that...'Komatsu thought

"Aiko..."Toriko said he gave her a gentle smile and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just trust me okay, Aiko?"

"I always trust you,Toriko-Kun."Aiko whispered softly

"Then let's go!"Toriko said Aiko and Komatsu nodded and they continued their path evading the harsh lightning and ran. "Here we go! We're breaking into the cumulonimbus cloud!"

The trio went inside the cloud harsh rain and lightning strikes at random places the wind was even rougher hardly letting the trio move on. The darkness surrounded the area hardly letting them see. Before they could move on a harsh wind manage to blow the trio away from where they stood. Toriko was slammed into the vine luckily Komatsu wasn't hurt by that, Aiko landed next to him she out her hand onto her face and felt that the mask already broke from the impact so she discarded it. She felt the air a bit thinner than she was used to. Her eyes fell on Toriko he quickly reached out his hand towards her and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. He immediately pulled the large leaf covering them from the harsh wind and lightning but it didn't work the harsh wind broke through and blew them away for the second time Toriko kept Aiko and Komatsu near him not wanting either of them hurt. For a moment Toriko felt himself loosing consciousness until he felt something snapping out of it. He turn his head and saw Komatsu gripping him tightly.

"I believe in you,Toriko-San." Komatsu muttered

"Komatsu..."Toriko said he felt arms around him, he glanced at Aiko clutching him tightly. "Aiko..."

"Toriko-kun..."Aiko whispered "I trust you..."

"I'll be fine Aiko..."Toriko said smiling at her. "In this storm of air currents, you just relax like you're riding a ship."

'I gotta breath differently...maybe that breathing method my mom tried to teach me will work here...'Aiko thought she slowly changed her breathing pattern until she didn't see her breath turn white. 'I guess almost everything you taught me was right on the mark mom...'

Toriko grabbed a nearby giant leaf and the trio landed suddenly the wind stopped and saw something glowing up ahead.

"What is that?"Komatsu said

They saw a giant glowing bird with three eyes.

"This guy is...the legendary thunderbird said to live inside the thunder clouds."Toriko said looking at the bird.

"The lightning Phoenix! Oh wow he looks so beautiful."Aiko said in awe.

"Sorry, but I'll be helping myself to a few of your feathers."Toriko said he reached up to the birds feathers and plucked bird made a sound and just left the trio alone.

"Amazing. It's miraculous. The storm parts around it."Komatsu said

The lightning hit random spots and one stray bolt strike at them Toriko used the feather as a shield which was effective at blocking the lightning. They continued their path through the harsh weather slowly climbing after a while the weather slowly calmed down.

"The sky is clearing up."Aiko said

"The top of the cloud is close!"Toriko said "Come on Aiko! We're getting close!" He grabbed her hand and ran ahead.

"Okay! Just don't pull me so hard like that!"Aiko said

"Just a little farther! Just a little!"Toriko said full excitement.

Once they reached up the sun was so bright and the clouds are white and fluffy. They saw lavish green fields and vines all around the area. Also lots of clouds covering most of the area.

"This is the vegetable garden in the ether, Vegetable Sky!"Toriko said

"Look! Wow, it looks like as if There's grass growing on a cloud."Aiko said

"The smell of full rich soil..."Toriko said taking in the scent. "Let's try walking on it."

"Are you sure it's safe?"Komatsu asked

"It'll be fine."Aiko said 'At least I hope...'She thought

Toriko put one foot in the grass and was amazed that he could walk on it, Komatsu got off and walked on the green cloud in amazement. Aiko lightly jumped on it still not believing that it's a cloud. She noticed that Komatsu looked pretty old she must've guessed it was because of the high altitude. The trio continued walking while enjoying the peaceful scenery. Toriko sniffed at a cloud and said that it has volcanic ash thrown into the sky from a volcano and by that the grass manage to grow by absorbing all of the nutrients.

"That's really interesting."Komatsu said touching the clouds.

"There are lots of active volcanoes on the surface nearby."Toriko said "I'm pretty sure Wul volcano is close, too."

"The ash there is full of minerals."Aiko said

"Huh? Now that I think about it, I've been totally fine without the Oxygen mask ever since I got here."Komatsu said

"It's because of the greenery growing here."Toriko said "They're making oxygen through photosynthesis."

"That's why, I guess since we got here the air is more stable so it feels warmer."Aiko said

"It's nice to take it easy here, it truly is a paradise in the ether." Komatsu said

"Yeah it is. It's warm and really pretty here."Aiko said

The trio kept on walking forward until they stop at what looked like a jungle full of vines. They walked inside and Komatsu spotted an earthworm watching it with fascination.

"Oh! This is a Mineral earthworm."Toriko said taking a closer look at the worm.

"Those little guys are said to only live in the most fertile places."Aiko said

"This guy's a sign we're getting close."Toriko said

"Vegetable sky!"Komatsu said in excitement

Toriko sniffed the air a bit. "This smell! It's coming from over there!" Toriko said "Let's go!" Toriko ran ahead while Aiko and Komatsu followed.

Once Toriko stopped he couldn't believe what he saw he felt a slight bump on his back he glanced to see Aiko rubbing her nose. She opened her eyes and a smile started to spread to her face. They saw different kinds of giant vegetables from miles away from the colorful ones to the most greenish ones. Toriko and komatsu's eyes practically bugged out at seeing the vegetables.

'It's so pretty! I can't wait to pick a few to bring back home! Oh just thinking of cooking the most amazing things with these vegetables!'Aiko thought smiling. She saw that Toriko put down his backpack and walked a bit ahead looking at the vegetables. He pulled a daikon radish off the ground.

"I've never seen a daikon radish with fibers and moisture packed in so heavily."Toriko said holding the radish. He used his knife to peel and cut the radish, he took a bite. "Yum! It's got an unbelievable lushness! It feels like fresh,sweet stream water is flowing into my mouth and soaking into my body." He kept eating the daikon radish. "Then a deep savory taste to odeon soup stock slowly sets in...no matter how much I chew it, the texture stays crisp."

'It looks so good, I don't think I can even eat it just by how it looks!'Aiko thought 'I know! I'll take some home to cook a nice meal.'

"All right! Let's taste all of these vegetables!"Toriko said

"Yeah!"Komatsu said

The encountered marshmallow pumpkin which had a nice sweet taste and fluffy, Aiko thought they were really cute so she just took a bite of the smallest one she loved how it tasted, she glanced at Komatsu and Toriko savoring the pumpkin. Up next it was a broccotree hence the name a broccoli tree. Aiko wasn't a big fan of broccoli so she just let the boys have fun with it. After that they encountered a potato fountain. Toriko found a nearby leaf and scoop it up seeing a giant pile of french fries. He took a big handful and just ate it despite it being too hot for him, he smiled saying that the saltiness gave it a great kick to it. Komatsu ate it happily while Aiko just let them eat it she didn't feel like having the french fries right now so she just put it away in her gourmet case. After that Toriko and Komatsu were climbing a giant leek eating it raw somehow it wasn't even bitter when they are it. Aiko just picked the vegetables at least the small ones that she can bring back home she occasionally ate small bites to taste it not like the boys. Komatsu found some tomatoes that were juicy and sweet the two boys stuffed their faces with almost any kind of vegetable the female of the group got worried that they could choke by the fast pace of them eating it. After a while the two boys lied on the ground with a giant belly. Aiko on the other hand was okay and just looking around at the vegetables.

'I got lots of vegetables, I know I didn't eat as much as the boys but I only tried a little I don't know how they could eat so much.'Aiko thought 'Hmm...maybe I could make a type of stew with these.'

"Aiko, Can we talk?"Toriko said

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"Aiko said

"I-I wanna talk about...well y-you see."Toriko started he felt his cheeks go a bit warm.

"Are you okay Toriko-kun?"Aiko said she placed her hand in his forehead.

'I just gotta tell her...'Toriko thought

"Aiko...I.."Toriko started "It's just that I really L-"

A shout was heard interrupting what Toriko was going to say. Aiko saw Komatsu running comically far away from her. 'Uh oh...I think maybe since the vegetables are really good they digest fast too..and they ate way too much of those vegetables...' Aiko let put a sigh she glanced at Toriko as he held his stomach.

'Gah! My stomach?! Damn it! This is the worst possible time!'Toriko thought

"Aiko! Ill be back!"Toriko shouted he started to comically run along side Komatsu.

Aiko Giggled a bit. 'But I think it's kinda cute when he gets so happy eating anything despite the uh circumstances of it.' She thought

After a few minutes of waiting for the boys Aiko couldn't wait so she just started to walk to where they ran. She saw Toriko looking at the ground not moving at all.

"Toriko-kun!"Aiko said loudly "Are you okay now?"

Toriko didn't say anything he seemed too concentrated at something at the ground. Aiko ran towards him and saw a animal footprint in the ground.

'What? Is that an animals footprint?'Aiko thought her gaze at the print.

 **There you have it guys! Oh and a shout out to 17Reshiram! Hope you'll have an awesome birthday! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Also if you guys wanna see anything in this story with Aiko and one of the heavenly kings feel free to pm me!**


	61. Chapter 59

**Hi guys! Happy birthday to 17Reshiram! Have an awesome birthday! Happy 21! :)**

Chapter 58

"This footprint..."Toriko said

"Toriko-kun?"Aiko said she looked at the ground glancing at the footprint. 'Is that an animals footprint? It doesn't look like it...'

"Toriko-San! Ai-chan! I finally found it! The Ozone herb!"Komatsu exclaimed running towards them.

"What? Seriously?!"Toriko exclaimed

"That's awesome!"Aiko said happily.

"This way!"Komatsu said

The two ran and followed Komatsu up at a hill they saw a large green plant.

"The King of vegetables, the ozone herb!"Toriko said his eyes sparkling at seeing the giant vegetable.

"That's odd...the leaves were open before."Komatsu said

'It was opened?'Aiko thought looking at the plant.

"So it's a vegetable with layered leaves."Toriko said "Like a cabbage of lettuce." Toriko jumped full of excitement and held onto the giant plant, he smelled it and he was surprised by the smell he thought he'd inhaled a pesticide or something.

"Um, are you okay?"Komatsu asked

"Toriko-Kun, are you feeling alright?"Aiko asked

"Yeah I'm fine!"Toriko said he looked at the plant. "This intense smell, in all this sunlight. It may absorb things to make it too intense for other living creatures."

'So the leaves outside protects the ozone herb in the middle.'Aiko thought

"Okay, I'm gonna start getting these leaves open!"Toriko said

"Please do!"Komatsu said

"Be careful!"Aiko said

Komatsu and Aiko saw that Toriko was struggling to open the leaves of the Ozone herb. Somehow it reminded Aiko of the BBcorn when she went with Toriko.

'That's weird...why is that ingredient hard to open?'Aiko thought

"Don't pull that Leaf!"Komatsu yelled out. But it was too late Toriko pulled one of the leaf and a large gust of wind blew away, Toriko immediately jumped back to the ground and saw the giant herb shriveled away into a seed. Leaving the small group puzzled.

"A seed?"Aiko whispered

"Toriko-San! Please catch me!"Komatsu exclaimed as he jumped Toriko easily caught him.

"Look out! I'm coming your way!"Aiko exclaimed she jumped she noticed Toriko running towards her and caught her holding her bridal style. "Thanks Toriko-Kun."

"Yeah..."Toriko said 'She feels lighter then the last time I held her. ' he thought he felt Aiko move out of his arms. He felt slightly disappointed that he couldn't hold her a bit longer.

"It looks like it return to its seed form."Komatsu said Looking at the seed.

"Yeah."Toriko said

"Maybe the Ozone herb a special preparation ingredient?"Aiko said

"I was thinking the same Ai-chan."Komatsu said "I think it's the same as the puffer whale. The kind of delicate ingredient that's shy towards guest or chefs."

"So you have to be more gentle towards that ingredient, you can't be so rough Toriko-Kun."Aiko said

"You're almost right about it Ai-chan. If you get it wrong it goes back to a seed, you have to pull the right Leaf."Komatsu said

"Guess we can't expect it to be too easy to eat."Toriko said

"Let's search they should be more of them."Komatsu said "It's okay I have a feeling that we'll definitely eat one."

"You have a feeling?"Toriko said

"Is that the ingredient's voice, too?"Aiko asked

The trio walked ahead trying to find more of the Ozone herb. Aiko smiled looking around her eyes glanced at the clear blue sky.

'The sky is so pretty...The vegetables look so good.' Aiko thought 'I wonder if Mom ever went to this place...I wonder did she get excited about seeing the vegetables?'

Aiko was in deep thought unknown to her that Toriko glanced at her.

'She looks like she has a lot in her in her mind...i wonder if it's about the ingredient?'Toriko thought

'Oh yeah! I might need to look for ingredients for my full course menu...I think Maybe in my next trip I'll try to look for an item for my meat dish.' Aiko thought

After a while the trio stumbled upon a variety of Ozone herbs. The first attempt at the ozone herb failed, so they went to the second one but failed again. Almost every attempt at opening the leaf failed. At the fifth attempt Komatsu looked at The leaf that Toriko and Aiko had in hand. Komatsu suggested that they all should pull the leaf at the same time, so they did and were surprised that the plant didn't turn into a seed. And once they reached to pull another leaf it shriveled up into a seed. One after another seeds started piling up. Until they manage to open one of the plants getting right to the center.

"Only a few leaves left."Komatsu said

"That's good, this ozone herb is pretty tricky."Aiko said

"The Ozone herb. For me to just barely sniff out the differences in the leaves."Toriko said "It's capture level can't be less than 60. Komatsu, Aiko..."

"Yes?"Komatsu said

"Yeah?"Aiko said

"You two being here was truly helpful."Toriko said "Thanks."

"To-Toriko-San..."Komatsu said

"Toriko-Kun..."Aiko said she smiled softly at him.

"When we successfully pick the Ozone herb, there's something I want to ask you..."Toriko said to Komatsu. Toriko's eyes slightly glanced at Aiko, debating whether or not he'll have the heart to tell her how he feels about her but he just decided not to tell her at the moment so far he felt disappointed that he couldn't tell her.

"Huh? Ask me?"Komatsu said

"Yes."Toriko said smiling.

"You have something to ask Komatsu?"Aiko said "You know you can just say it now."

"Hold your horses."Toriko said "Right after we've capture this. Let's get my old man's request out of the way first. "

"Fine."Aiko said

The small group grab hold of the last remaining leaves and pulled in synch. Which revealed the herb shinning. The trio watched the leaf glowing beautifully, they debated on who should try it first. They decided they Toriko would try it first but the moment that he bit into it a large gust of wind blew in front of his face. It quickly shriveled up and Toriko was unable to eat it.

"Wait, you don't think..."Komatsu said realizing something.

"We have to eat it at the same time,too?" They said simultaneously

After that they immediately and hurriedly opened a new Ozone herb, heading straight the the middle.

'This is one tough ingredient...I guess it just teaches about teamwork I guess...'Aiko thought

"Let's eat it!"Toriko said

"Okay!"Komatsu and Aiko said

"We give thanks to all of the ingredients in the world...itadakimasu." They said

The trio immediately took a bite of the herb, they saw the leaf glowing brightly.

"We ate it!" Komatsu said "I'm so...so glad..."

Aiko hugged the two men tightly.

"We did it! I'm so happy!"Aiko said "That was so good!"

"Even though it's not firm it has a tough texture." Toriko said "it's soft,but when j bite into it, my teeth bounce back. It's got a nice elastic feeling!"

"Ah~ I really like it! The fibers are packed so tightly."Aiko said "I can hear so many kinds of sounds when I chew."

"It's so fun to chew!"Toriko said happily chewing. "Apple,grapefruit,kiwi. A lush of sweetness and sourness like that of a fruit is running around in my mouth."

"Oh~ there's the thick richness of sweet potato!"Aiko said

"And pumpkin! It's well surpassed the realm of vegetables!"Toriko said "Ultra-tasty!"

The moment Toriko swallowed he felt his body different. A second later his shirt was ripped showing off his muscled body.

"This feeling. I wasn't wrong. This ingredient is what my gourmet cells wanted more than anything." Toriko said "It was an ingredient that raised the level of my Gourmet cells."

Aiko swallowed her body glowed a bit almost the same shine from the leaf. The two men looked at the female in awe.

'This feeling reminds me...when I first captured an ingredient with my mom...this post raised the level of my gourmet cells too.' Aiko thought

"Old man, you knew this from the beginning, didn't you?"Toriko muttered 'That the Ozone herb was compatible with my cells. Somehow that her. Was compatible with Aiko's cells too... And that if we didn't work together, I wouldn't be able to capture or eat it.'

"I get it, I get it, old man."Toriko whispered looking at the sky and smiling.

"Hey, Komatsu.."Toriko said as he sat down.

"Yes?"Komatsu said

"Would you...would you mind forming a combo with me?"Toriko asked

Komatsu was stunned at Toriko's questions, he couldn't believe that he asked him that. Aiko somehow wasn't surprised since she knows that Komatsu is a good chef with a good heart too.

"Well, I mean, if you feel like it."Toriko said "Team up with me and we will create the ultimate full course."

"M-Me, and Toriko-San..."Komatsu said

"Yeah, how about it?"Toriko said

"I've always wanted to form a combo with you."Komatsu said

"Really? I actually never thought of it for a second."Toriko said

"Low blow Toriko-Kun..."Aiko muttered looking at her two friends.

"But now I'm thinking it. Komatsu, Aiko , you two have something I don't. A passion for cooking that doesn't lose to anyone." Toriko said "And a Talent for being liked by food. So what's your answer?"

"Yes! It would be a pleasure!"Komatsu said he started to cry tears of joy. "I'm forming a combo with Toriko-San...this day is like a dream I never thought would come true."

"Komatsu, come on!"Aiko said smiling at him. "Anything is possible if you put your mind to it. Right Toriko-Kun?"

'Aiko...'Toriko thought he lightly smiled at the female.

"Guys look!"Aiko said getting close to the leaf. "The Ozone herb looks like a heart if you look at it at this angle."

"Ah you're right! It does look like one."Komatsu said

"It looks cute like that."Aiko said Toriko looked at Aiko.

"A-Aiko..."Toriko said ' A heart...I think maybe it means something...' He thought

"Yeah?"Aiko said

'Toriko-San? Is he going to confess?'Komatsu thought

But before any of them could talk they heard a sound and slowly turn to see what looked like a Gt robot.

'Damn it all! Every frickin time! Is the universe against me?!'Toriko thought

'What is that doing here? This didn't look good at all.'Aiko thought

 **There you have it guys! Also if you guys have any ideas for Aiko's meat dish for her full course menu feel free to leave a review cause I'm currently looking for any ideas for that or for any ingredients for her full course menu, pm me if you have any ideas I'm opened for suggestions. Have an awesome day!**


	62. Chapter 60

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 59

"A Gt robot?"Toriko said

"What's it doing here?"Aiko said

Aiko eyes glanced at its feet it was the same shape as the footprint that she saw earlier with Toriko. The creature slowly took a step at the trio.

"To-Toriko-San, Ai-Chan.."Komatsu muttered

"Don't move, Komatsu you too Aiko."Toriko said in a low voice that they could hear. "Don't do anything hasty, I don't know what this is but I don't sense any hostility from it."

'That's what you're saying now, you don't know if it'll attack.'Aiko thought not taking her eyes at it.

"Don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll protect you both."Toriko said

"Toriko-Kun...I'm not just gonna stand here while you fight, I'm not some damsel in distress, I can hold my own in a fight."Aiko muttered

The creature took his steps and just walked past the trio walking towards the Ozone herb that they taken a bite a few minutes ago, he crouched down and ate it at a fast pace. Then he spit it out astonish in the trio, he let put a cry and placed his hands into the ground in his own fast pace the creature went off on its own meters away from them.

"What was that just now?"Komatsu asked still frightened

"I...I don't think it was a Gt robot..."Aiko said

"That wasn't a Gt robot it looked similar to one but it wasn't, I didn't smell the titanium alloy that a Gt robot has."Toriko said "If it was I could've senses the operator's presence in reality. No doubt about it, that was a wild beast."

"I haven't seen a creature like that."Aiko said

"So maybe it's a creature that's a native here?"Komatsu said

"No, it had a smell I never smelt before."Toriko said "Most likely it's a beast that came from another area. Not the human world. Some other world."

"In that case what was its goal coming here?"Aiko asked

"It might've come here to eat the ethereal vegetables, or maybe..."Toriko started

"Wait, it did eat the Ozone herb, didn't it?"Komatsu said "Though it spit it out afterwards."

'I'd call that a waste, he shouldn't spit it out.'Aiko thought

"It probably rotted."Toriko said "If you don't eat the Ozone herb with someone at the same time..."

"Look!"Aiko said interrupting what Toriko was saying the trio saw the leaf having two bite marks on each side, surprising the trio.

Toriko walked towards the plant getting a closer look at it. Aiko followed him and crouched at the plant.

"No way...how the hell did it..."Toriko said completely baffled

"Maybe he bit it so fast that the Ozone herb didn't have time to process it?"Aiko said

"No way, just how much instantaneous power can it muster?"Toriko said

"Toriko-San...Ai-chan..."Komatsu said

"That thing just now was probably watching us the entire time from somewhere far."Toriko said

"So, somehow it learned by watching us peel and eat the herb."Aiko said

"Learned?"Komatsu said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Most likely the goal was the Ozone herb."Toriko said "But it didn't know how to eat it."

"Wait! You guys are saying that he just learned it just by watching us do it once?!"Komatsu said

"Yeah."Toriko said

"Peeling the leafs alone is impossible, so after that it confirmed that we did it right, it came to eat one itself." Aiko said

"It holds high intelligence and astounding physical ability too."Toriko said

"But...even for it to successfully eating it, to spit out such a delicious vegetable."Komatsu said as he scratched his cheek. "It must be an animal with extravagant taste."

"Yeah, a snooty animal."Aiko said with a small smile

Toriko looked at Aiko and Komatsu, a smile spread in his lips. "Yep. Even if it's smart, it looks like it doesn't know good taste when it finds one."He said

"Yes, anyway I'm glad nothing bad happened."Komatsu said

"Okay, then let's grab an Ozone herb to take back to my old man."Toriko said

"Yeah, oh and I did promise him some of my cooking when we get back."Aiko said

"Eh? Really? Awesome! Can't wait to have some of your cooking!"Toriko exclaimed

"Umm...Toriko-San...Ai-chan...going back...will that be on our own power too?"Komatsu said nervously.

"Of course!" Toriko and Aiko simply said with a straight face.

"I knew iiiiit!"Komatsu exclaimed putting both his hands on his head in a panic.

"Relax Komatsu, getting up here is the tough part going down is easy."Aiko said

"We're just gonna jump down, it'll be easy like Aiko said."Toriko said

"Jump down?! Don't make it sound so simple you guys!"Komatsu exclaimed feeling distressed.

Aiko looked up at where the creature went, still wondering if they'll see it again hopefully they won't, she still heard Komatsu panicking at what the two said.

 **Meanwhile with Ichiryu**

Ichiryu wearing a black suit, he stood with a few boxes in his table and a note in his hand.

"President! The Shiba kingdom's Gournet minister, Momomba-shi, is here to see you."

"What's he want? I'm busy right now, tell him to come back later."Ichiryu said

"But he has an appointment."

"Eh? Then I'll just hear about this one matter of business."Ichiryu said reading the note.

"After that president of wappen of the republic of monbar is here to..."

"I'm busy! Later!" Ichiryu exclaimed

"President, there's also another guest..."

"I said I'm busy!"Ichiryu exclaimed he turn his back facing the employee.

"Toriko-shi and his friend are here to see you."

"What? Toriko?"Ichiryu said he immediately stopped what he did.

After a few minutes Komatsu,Aiko and Toriko dressed in their casual clothes, they were in his office sitting in the couch Aiko in the middle, Komatsu on her left and Toriko on her right. Toriko set the gourmet case with the ozone herb on the table. While Aiko held in her hands a basket.

"Oh yeah, I did give a request like that."Ichiryu said pouring some tea.

"Did you forget old man?! Come on! Even on her cooking?! Even I can't forget that!"Toriko said

"Ya did a good job on capturing it."Ichiryu said "The Ozone herb is a special preparation ingredient with a capture level 68."

"It's thanks to them."Toriko said

"Actually it's thanks to Komatsu here."Aiko said

"Let me introduce you to the chef, I've formed a combo with, Komatsu."Toriko said

"I-I-it's N-Nice to meet you, my name is Komatsu." He nervously said "I'm the head chef of...um...Hotel Gourmet."

"Oh, you work for us, The IGO?" Ichiryu said

"Ah, yes thanks for all you've done for me."Komatsu said

"You're being way too nervous."Toriko said

"Yeah, loosen up Komatsu."Aiko said

"In the gourmet case were you the one to program it to preserve the Ozone herb?" Ichiryu asked Komatsu.

"Yes, I wasn't able to buy the data card needed to preserve it, so I entered the temperature and air pressure controls from what I found on location there."Komatsu explained

'Although it took a few hours to do so, but he got it. 'Aiko thought

"I see, so you're able to hear the ingredients voices?"Ichiryu said "Toriko." Getting his attention.

"Looks like you've found a good chef." Ichiryu said "Make sure you treasure your combo."

"Yeah."Toriko said taking a sip of his cup but made a face."So Bitter! What is this?"

Ichiryu gave out a hearty laugh."It's Ozone herb tea, it's made of the outer leaves of the Ozone herb."Ichiryu said "it's pretty bitter but if you get used to it it's addicting."

'Wait...does that mean that...'Aiko thought

"Wait a minute you've gotten yourself a Ozone herb a while ago didn't you?"Toriko asked

"And your point is?"Ichiryu said it with a straight face.

"Why'd you specifically request me to get you one then?!"Toriko said

"You idiot! It was for your training!"Ichiryu said "If you go to the Gourmet world while still inexperienced, you'd be throwing your life away. "

"If the problem is the cold and low oxygen, I can already adapt to that."Toriko said

'I don't think it's that easy Toriko-Kun...'Aiko thought and anime sweat drop appeared in her forehead.

"You moron, there's still mountain of places that you need to adapt first."Ichiryu said he handed a piece of paper filled with request. "Here are your request."

"What?! More request?!"Toriko exclaimed reading the long list.

"I've still got a bunch."Ichiryu said "Catch all of those ingredients on that list, until then I won't allow you to enter the Gourmet world. That's your training."

'That's a long list...'Aiko thought

"Right now both Coco and Sani should be doing various training to adapt."Ichiryu said "Same as you."

"Coco-Kun and Sani-Kun?"Aiko said

Ichiryu looked at Aiko and at Toriko.

"So do I detect Possible wedding and grandchildren in the future?"Ichiryu said nudging Toriko.

"What the hell old man?! She's just...she's my friend!"Toriko exclaimed a slight blush on his cheeks formed. While Aiko slightly blushed at Ichiryu's comment.

"Ah, come on Toriko just look at her."Ichiryu whispered in a low voice. "All you have to do is just go and tell her hopefully she'll feel the same if not at least you've tried."

'It's just no matter what I wanna say to her it just blows up on my face...'Toriko thought glancing at Aiko, she gave him a puzzled look and wondered what the two men were whispering about.

"Anyway, I don't mind if you invite them to go with you to get the ingredients, it'll be good training for you guys."Ichiryu said "Same goes for...Zebra!"

'Okay, who the hell is Zebra? Everyone keeps talking about Zebra! When do I meet him?!'Aiko thought 'I wanna know who Zebra is!'

"Zebra?! But he's..."Toriko said

"Toriko."Ichiryu said getting they're attention." I'm about to enter the Gourmet world if you all feel like doing so too, get stronger and come after me!" He snickered like a little kid.

"Old man..."Toriko said he smiled lightly."Okay, I'll be there soon, so wait for me."

"Komatsu-kun, Aiko-chan, I'll be looking forward to see you two there."Ichiryu said

"Yes, thank you very much!"Konatsu said

"Okay! I'll be sure to be there too!"Aiko said "I can't wait to go there! To see all different kinds of ingredients!"

"I wonder how they'll taste!"Komatsu said

"Heh, you're mood changes when the subjects changes to food."Toriko said smiling at Aiko." But it's still the Gourmet world, aren't you two scared?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go."Aiko said

"She's right even if it's in a cave or the freezing cold I'll still go."Komatsu said

'These guys...hehe they're an interesting combo.'Aiko thought 'I wonder if I'll ever form a combo with someone? Maybe someday I'll find a partner.'

"Oh yeah, Ichiryu-San when we were in vegetable sky we saw a weird creature."Aiko said

"It looked like one of the Bishokukai's Gt robot."Toriko said "But that thing wasn't a Robot, I think it was a wild beast."

"What?!"Ichiryu said his eyes widen.

"Old man?"Toriko said

"Push yourself in your training, Toriko."Ichiryu warned

After a few hours Toriko escorted Aiko to her house. The walk was long and silent since it was nighttime it was a bit peaceful.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Toriko-kun although you didn't have to do that."Aiko said

"Ah, no it was nothing."Toriko said 'It just doesn't sit well for me that your walking home at night.' He thought

"I had a lot of fun on this trip, since I can't make you something to eat right now, so you'll have to settle for this as a small thanks."Aiko said giving Toriko a small peck on his cheek he immediately blushed and she smiled at him, she walked inside her house. "Have a good night."

With that she closed the door leaving Toriko slightly blushing, Touching his cheek. He walked back and let out a depressive sigh.

'I didn't think telling her how I feel would be this hard, with what the Old man said before I went to get the Ozone herb...I wonder if there's something that would tell me that she might feel the same...'Toriko thought he looked at the nightsky.

 **There you go guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to Pm me!**


	63. Chapter 61

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 60

"This is nice, thanks for inviting me Coco-Kun!"Aiko said smiling at him.

Today Coco invited Aiko for a nice stroll outside of the city. She wore a dark purple sleeveless hoodie that zips to just up to her belly button. Black shorts with matching Black thigh high socks with black and purple boots. Her hair was loose and flowing with a few matching purple and black hair clips.

"You're welcome Aiko-chan, I just thought it would be a nice change in scenery, to relax a bit."Coco said smiling at Aiko. He wore his usual clothing.

Aiko stopped for a minute and Coco wondered what was wrong he gave her a curious look.

"I forgot that I needed something at the market!"Aiko exclaimed "I need to get some more Roseberry tea leaves! I promised my friend that I would get those for her!"

Aiko immediately grabbed Coco's hand, making him slightly blush at the sudden contact. Both of them quickly went to the wholesale market place. Aiko saw so many stands selling delicious and fresh ingredients. She smiled brightly looking at all of those.

"Okay, so it should be around here somewhere."Aiko said looking around while walking to each stand.

"I'm sure we'll find what your looking for Aiko-chan."Coco said

"Yeah, I think she told me that she found them around here. She's so busy at the restaurant that she usually orders it and they deliver it to her restaurant but she forgot."Aiko explained "So she asked me to get her a box of it delivered to her."

'I wonder who's the girl that Aiko-chan is talking about?'Coco thought

"I hope one of these days you'll meet her, she's my best friend."Aiko said giving him a bright smile.

'Now if I remember correctly she said if I walked straight to my left I'd see the stand that sells the freshest tea leaves.' Aiko thought walking forwards while Coco was following her.

He smiled lightly at Aiko, truthfully he liked spending time with her, he felt calmer when he's around her. He noticed that Aiko turned to the left and he was about to follow her until he heard Females squealing.

"Look! It's Coco-Sama!"

"Coco-Sama! "

A minute later he was surrounded by a huge crowd women. He couldn't get out of the crowd no matter what he said, they wouldn't listen. He just wanted to get out of the crowd to spend time with Aiko.

 **Meanwhile with Aiko**

"Okay, thank you!" Aiko said holding in her hand a few boxes of the tea. "Make sure you deliver those to the address that I gave you."

"Oh, yes I will!" The merchant said "I can't believe that you bought my entire supply of Roseberry tea leaves!"

"It's just it's really good! The blend of mixed berries with the supple fragrant of the Rose makes an excellent combination, it goes so well with desserts or even by itself." Aiko said

"You sure know your stuff." The merchant said

"Not a lot, just some. Bye!"Aiko said waving goodbye to the merchant.

She stopped walking to realize that Coco wasn't with her, she wondered where he was. She retraced her steps and saw a huge crowd of fangirls surrounding coco, Aiko could tell that Coco was feeling uneasy and uncomfortable.

'Oh no, poor Coco-Kun! He looks really uncomfortable...hmm...what can I do?' Aiko thought her eyes widen as an idea popped into her head.

 **Back with Coco**

"I should really get going..."Coco started

"Coco-Sama! Please Tell me my fortune!" A girl said

"But actually I—"

"No, he's gonna tell me my fortune!" Another girl exclaimed

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone!" A voice said pushing her way to the crowd to the owner of that voice.

"WHAT?!" The group of girls shouted their mouths dropped. Coco equally Shocked.

Coco froze, he blushed madly at Aiko's sudden outburst as she walked next to him holding his hand and giving him a light kiss on his cheek. Blushing Beet red when Aiko moved closer to him cuddling him.

"You heard me! You're interrupting my date with My boyfriend!" Aiko exclaimed glaring at the fangirls.

"So Coco-sama is dating her?" One of the girls said

"It looks like it...I can't believe it..." Another said

"No wonder he acted like that, everytime we see him..." She said

The group of girls looked at Aiko and Coco. Truthfully they were all shocked, after a while they realized why Coco acted like that. So they apologized a few ran off anime tears were flowing rapidly.

"A-Aiko-chan...I...I don't know what to say..."Coco said

"Finally I thought they'd never leave."Aiko said letting go of his hand. "I can't believe they fell for it." She snickered.

"What?"Coco said giving her a puzzled look, then it clicked. "I see...You were acting..."

"Yep, you see I sort of noticed that those girls wouldn't leave you alone no matter what you say, you're just too nice Coco-kun."Aiko said "S-So I just thought if they see you with someone that they would leave you alone...I'm sorry that I acted like that...and giving you that kiss." Aiko lightly blushed while scratching the back of her head.

His eyes soften and a light blushed formed in his cheeks. "No...it's fine really, I appreciate what you did Aiko-chan..." Coco said 'I rather liked it...' He thought.

"Well now that they're gone, let's enjoy the rest of the day together Coco-kun!"Aiko said smiling at him.

"Yes...um...Aiko-chan...can I give you something as a thanks?"Coco asked her. He felt his heart beating a bit fast at what he was going to do, he wanted her permission first before he even does it.

"Yeah you can, what is it?"Aiko asked

In an instant Aiko felt something soft she realized that Coco kissed her but not on the lips instead he gave her a kiss on her forehead he poured a lot of emotion into it, she looked at Coco. She blushed lightly as There was a slight blush on Coco's cheeks.

"Well...shall we go someplace else?"Coco asked

Aiko smiled. "Yeah, how about we have some tea? There's a cafe that I know that makes good tea." Aiko said

"That sounds nice Aiko-chan."Coco said smiling at her. 'I wonder if you know what that kiss means?' He thought 'If not then I'll just give you more of those until you know what it means.'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions or comments Pm me!**


	64. Chapter 62

**Hi guys! I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 61

Aiko decided that today she would just clean around the house, she first started at her attic since that would take the longest. The attic had a lot of dust and a few cobwebs it wasn't a small attic it was a lot roomier. She dusted around the place and got rid of anything that seemed way too old.

She started to move a few boxes until she found her mother's chest. It was a deep wood color with intricate designs around it. Aiko lightly touched it and took it down stairs, she sat in the living room, she realized that it was unlocked.

Curiosity got the best of her so she opened it, the first thing she saw was a photo album. She opened it and saw a picture of her mother and her when she was younger.

'Mom...'Aiko thought she turned the page and saw more pictures of her and her mother having fun. One picture was about an amusement park holding cotton candy, another was just making goofy faces at a picnic and another was her laughing heartily about Aiko's mess in the table when she was really young, food was everywhere and little Aiko had a messed up little cake in her hands with misspelled words trying to say happy birthday mommy.

'I miss you mom...'Aiko thought sadly looking at the pictures, turning each page as more and more pictures of her and her mom. She saw a few of her dad and her mom smiling happily. Aiko's fist tighten at looking at the picture of her dad.

"Why didn't he just stay? Why did he leave when you got sick?"Aiko mumbled.

Before she knew it Aiko started to cry, she didn't realize that she was crying until she saw a few of her tears drop on the album. She missed her mother deeply.

A knock snapped out of her thoughts so she quickly got up and answered the door.

"Yes?"Aiko said opening the door to see Sani.

"Aki? What's wrong?"Sani said he saw tears streaming down Aiko's face.

"Oh, uh it's nothing Sani-kun."Aiko mumbled trying to wipe her tears but Sani held her close.

"Aki..."Sani said he lifted her hand wiping away a few tears.

"I'm sorry you saw me like that, usually I'm always myself...it's just..."Aiko mumbled

Sani's gazed softened a bit. This was another side of Aiko that he hasn't seen. He never saw her like this.

"So what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"Aiko asked

"Well, I decided to visit you today to invite you somewhere."Sani said

"Oh, okay then...so where are we going?"Aiko asked

"Any place you want to go."Sani said

"Huh?"Aiko said she thought about it for a second. And a small smile formed in her lips. "I think I know where I wanna go."

Around an hour later they were at an amusement park, there was colorful roller coaster rides, game booths that had large prizes, and foods too, Sani had a disgruntled look on his face. He preferred to go to more refined places, not someplace like this. He wondered why he's even here he thought that maybe if he should go.

"Sani-kun! Come on! Let's go on this ride!" A happy Aiko said smiling brightly at Sani.

He remembered that's why, it was to cheer up Aiko, Aiko held his hand to drag him to a roller coaster ride, Sani had a panic look on his face when they were at the ride, the ride was faster that they heard everyone screamed although Sani screamed the most, he wished that going to that ride didn't mess up his hair so much.

When they got out Sani's hair was messed up that he went to the nearest mirror to fix it. He let out a small sigh. But he heard Aiko's sweet laugh that he lightly smiled.

'I think it's worth it to hear that beaut'ful laugh coming from Aki and that she's having a nice time.'Sani thought he looked at Aiko.

"Sani-kun! Look there's a photo booth! Let's take a picture together!"Aiko said waving her hand at him.

Sani and Aiko went inside the photo booth. It was small that fit two people at a time. The two looked at the camera.

"Okay, let's take some nice pictures to remember this day!"Aiko said "Just do something that comes naturally Sani-kun!"

The camera flashed a few times once they were done Sani got out first and saw the first few pictures he got those and looked at it.

"Sani-kun, let me see!"Aiko said she glanced over his shoulder and saw a few pictures both of them smiling, another that Aiko made a peace sign and Sani smiling but the last one was torn off.

"Sani-kun where's the last picture?"Aiko asked

"Oh...well i didn't look so well in the last one that I just tore it off."Sani said

"Okay, then can I keep these?"Aiko asked holding the pictures.

"I don't mind."Sani said

"Great! Thanks for taking me to the amusement park Sani-kun!"Aiko said smiling at him. "I'll go get something for us to eat. Stay here!"

Aiko left to get some food, after Sani was sure that Aiko wasn't in sight he reached in his pocket taking out the picture that he tore off, he smiled lightly at it. It was him kissing Aiko on her forehead affectionately while she smiled at the camera making a peace sign.

'Aki...I'm glad to see you smile today...'Sani thought putting the picture away in his pocket seeing Aiko come back with some food for them to share and enjoy the rest of the day together.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Any suggestions or comments Pm me!**


	65. Chapter 63

**Hi guys, I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 62

'Okay, today is the day that I'll tell Aiko how I feel!' Toriko thought feeling determined walking along the path to visit Aiko.

'I just have to say it, before anything interrupts us.'He thought 'I can't be afraid to tell her!'

But before he could even think of how he'll tell Aiko he noticed, her animal partner Aina was running towards him, he had a puzzled look on his face looking at the Nature deer. Before he could even say anything the deer tug on his clothes hard, he wondered what it was so he followed her to Aiko's house he noticed that the door that it was slightly opened. He opened it and he panicked a bit. He saw Aiko on the floor her face sweating and red.

"Aiko!" Toriko panicked he ran inside holding Aiko upwards.

Her eyes slowly opened. "Toriko-kun..." She mumbled and she closed her eyes again.

He pressed his hand on her forehead. 'She's burning up!...' He thought he carefully carried Aiko bridal style. But he didn't know where her room was. He only knew where her kitchen and living room were because those were the only places in the house he set foot in. He noticed Aina going in a room so he followed the deer to what he thought was Aiko's room.

He didn't think that this was her room, it was the type of room a girl like her would have, the walls were light purple color and the widows had light green drapes that contrast but matched the decor which was a simple vanity and other things. He carefully placed her on her bed covering her with a light blanket.

"Aiko..."Toriko said softly.' I think it's just a simple fever, she's burning up so I'll need to bring a few things so that will help bring it down.' He thought 'I think she might have a few things around the house.'

A few minutes later Toriko came back with a bowl of cold water and small towels, he dipped the towels in the water and folded them he twists them taking out the excess water carefully placing it on Aiko's forehead. He didn't hear anything else from her just her breathing pattern.

He didn't know what else to do, he knows he can't leave her alone so the only other option was for him to stay until Aiko got better.

"Toriko-kun..." Aiko mumbled her eyes slowly opened.

"Aiko, just stay in bed."Toriko said

"But you're my guest..."Aiko said softly trying to get up but Toriko stopped her.

"You gotta rest."He sternly said to her.

"It's just a small fever, I'll be fine in a few days."Aiko whispered trying to get out of bed but Toriko stopped her again.

"Just listen to me if you try to go out you could get worse."Toriko said "Please stay in bed Aiko."

In the end Aiko pleased Toriko by stayed in bed, after a few minutes she fell asleep. Toriko didn't think that Aiko would be a bit stubborn but he kinda like it, he always saw her sweet and protective side but not the stubborn side.

An idea popped in his head and he quickly went to Aiko's kitchen and hope that he wouldn't make too much noise.

A few hours later a smell woke Aiko up, her eyes fluttered open and saw the bluenette taking the small towel from her forehead and replacing it with a fresh one.

"You're awake."Toriko said Aiko nod and saw a tray with a bowl and a few other things.

"Are you hungry?" Toriko asked "Cause I made something for you...I uh I hope you don't mind but I used your kitchen, don't worry I cleaned up everything I used."

'He made something for me?'Aiko thought her eyes wandered at the bowl in Toriko's hands.

"I thought since you've got a fever I thought that some soup would help."Toriko said

"Thanks...Toriko-kun..."Aiko said adjusting so that she sat upright.

Toriko placed the bowl in front of Aiko, she took a spoonful of it and ate it. Toriko was slightly nervous since he always cooks for himself and it was the first time he made something like that for Aiko or for anyone for that matter.

"It's really good Toriko-kun, I like it." Aiko said taking another spoonful. "Nothing like the classic chicken soup it really hits the spot."

Toriko was smiling on the inside, he saw Aiko almost finish the bowl of soup after that she fell asleep. He smiled softly at her sleeping silhouette and gave her a kiss on her forehead and stayed with her for what seems like hours.

The next day...

Aiko felt the Suns rays hit the window and lit up the room, she slowly opened her eyes and took off the towel she had on her forehead.

'My fever is gone...it must've been a twenty four hour type of fever...' Aiko thought she felt something heavy on her side of the bed, she glanced to see Toriko fast asleep on her side.

'Did he stay the entire night with me?'Aiko thought looking at Toriko's peaceful sleeping face, she carefully moved her hand to brush a few loose strands of his blue hair off his face.

"Aiko..."Toriko mumbled in his sleep.

'Huh?' Aiko thought

"Aiko...I...I..."Toriko mumbled "I gotta tell you something... Something important..."

"What? Toriko-kun is talking in his sleep?"Aiko whispered softly clearly interested of what the bluenette is mumbling about in his sleep.

"I'm hungry..."He mumbled in his sleep.

Aiko giggled lightly. 'It's always about food...kinda cute you blue haired glutton.' Aiko thought 'Hmmm I wondered why you came to my house yesterday?'

 **Hey guys! I'm planning that Aiko will have a combo partner of her own! If you have any suggestions on it feel free to leave a review or pm me! Have an awesome day guys!**


	66. Chapter 64

**I don't own Toriko just my Oc. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 63

'Hmm I wonder what's new?' Aiko thought walking around the whole sale market.

"Huh?! What do you mean this Garliccrab isn't fresh?!" A voice shouted

Aiko quietly looked over to a small group of people. Clearly interested in what's happening.

"I didn't say it." A customer said "She said it." Pointing her thumb over to a short girl around the same height as Komatsu maybe an in or two shorter, her long black hair covered her face clearly not showing any emotion at what the guy shouted.

"You can clearly tell that it's fresh!" He said

The black haired young woman said nothing she put her hand lightly touching the crab, she picked it up and smelled it.

"Sir, if you're trying to pull a wool over my eyes you're mistaken." She said not looking up at the man. "The strong garlic smell intensifies over time when that happens it means it's not fresh even if you keep it in a control temperature room. "

"Really? I didn't know that." A customer whispered

"Are you trying to make me go out of business?!" He said

"I'm just looking for fresh foods and apparently you don't have what I'm looking for." She said placing the ingredient down.

"Why you?!" He said

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Aiko said she looked up and recognized the vendor.

"Ah! It's you! T-There n-no problem here!" The vendor said quickly changing his personality.

'He's quick to change.' Aiko thought

"Really? That's not what you said to me earlier." The black haired woman said not looking up.

"Gah! N-no I'm sorry I yelled at you." The vendor said

"It's fine...I'm leaving now." The black haired woman said she took a white cane that was near her.

"Lady Shina!" An older man said. " I thought I told you that you can't just disappear like that."

"She's blind?"

"You don't get many people like her around here."

The two started to walk away from the stand, Shina brushed past Aiko. Aiko noticed her cloudy eyes, and moved her white cane around, lightly tapping Aiko's foot with it.

"Sorry..." Shina said

"It's fine." Aiko said

"You're the woman from the stand a minute ago." Shina said

"Yeah I am." Aiko said

"I like your voice, it's like a soft bird chirping." Shina said

'Is that what my voice sounds like to her?' Aiko thought 'I never thought my voice to be like that.'

"Do you travel a lot?" Shina asked

"Yeah I do, how do you know?" Aiko asked looking curiously at the blind woman.

"I can smell it, your hands have a few different scents of ingredients." Shina said smiling a bit. "I bet those ingredients were amazing."

'Lady Shina, has an excellent sense of smell not great like the Bishokuya Toriko though.' Isi thought

"They were good." Aiko said "I'm actually looking to see if the other vendors need something to capture."

"So you're a bishokuya? And a young one at that." Isi said

"I'm not that young. I can handle myself." Aiko said

"What's your name?" Shina asked

"Aiko. Nice to meet you, Shina right?" Aiko said

"Yes, nice to meet you Aiko, you've met Isi he's my butler and aide." Shina said

"It's a pleasure to meet you ." Isi said shaking Aiko's hand giving her a soft smile.

"So what's your job request?" Aiko asked

"I want you to go capture me an ingredient, it's one that I've been searching for for a long time now." Shina said

An hour later

Aiko set foot inside shina's house, it felt like being inside of komatsu's restaurant. Everything looked so elegant and neat. Truthfully she felt like if she moved she'd break something. She sat at the couch in the living room with Shina at the other couch.

"Isi is coming with the tea." Shina said

A second later her butler came with a pot of tea and cookies.

"That's impressive." Aiko said

"It's no big deal." Shina said a soft smile formed her lips. "I usually know when someone comes in or out in the house. Since I'm blind my other senses are stronger."

"I could tell the way that you knew that the garlic crab wasn't fresh." Aiko said sipping her tea.

"About my request, I want that ingredient but I also have another favor..."Shina said she moved her hands nervously.

'Lady Shina...'Isi thought 'She's going to ask the same question that she ask every Bishokuya...she doesn't give up.'

"What is it?" Aiko asked

"C-Can I come with you? When you catch it?" Shina asked

"Huh?"Aiko said "Why?"

"I wanna know what it feels like going to a few places that the ingredients are before they're captured and cooked." Shina explained she felt nervous because there wasn't any sound coming from Aiko.

'This is how it's always been she asks almost every Bishokuya and immediately turn her down.' Isi thought sadly.

"Are you willing to go even the danger we might face?" Aiko slowly asked

"Yes, I'm sure I want to go."Shina said determined she tighten her fist.

"Okay."Aiko said

Isi and Shina had a surprised look on their faces at Aiko's sudden answer.

"You mean it?"Shina said not believing it, her cloudy eyes widened.

"Yeah, if you wanna go then you can come."Aiko said smiling "No matter the danger I'll do my best to protect you!"

As soon as Shina told her to meet up at her house tomorrow early in the Morning. Shina sat on her bed a small smile appeared in her face.

"Maybe Aiko would help me in accomplishing my dream..."Shina muttered letting sleep takeover.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! In the next chapter it'll be about Aiko's and Shina's adventure!**


	67. Chapter 65

**Hi guys! I'm like really stoked right now! It's been one year since I made this story! so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 64

"Lady Shina, everything that you need is in here." Isi said holding a huge backpack of things that looked like any normal person can't carry it was so big like the size of a house.

"Um...Isi-San...I think that's too much..."Aiko said 'Way too much...' She thought

"Really?" Shina asked "I only told Isi to pack the essentials for this trip."

"Yes, I did right in here are you're pajamas, clothes, first aid kit, second aid kit, a hot plate, you're favorite stuffed toy..."Isi made a long list of things that made both girls sweat dropped.

'I know Isi means well...I can't see what he has but by the sound of it is a lot of stuff...'Shina thought

"Well...Aiko-San...why don't you help Isi pack what's necessary in this trip."Shina asked

"Yeah, no problem. It'll just take a few minutes."Aiko said

After a few minutes the huge backpack diminished into a regular one. Aiko held the bag, placing it in Shina's hand so that she'll carry it.

"Are you sure that's all you're going to carry?"Isi asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine Isi."Shina said smiling softly "Don't worry about me so much."

"Yeah Isi-san, Shina-san is in good hands."Aiko said smiling at him.

With those words Shina smiled, Isi looked at the two girls. "Just be careful on this trip Lady Shina and Lady Aiko." Isi said with a worried look on his face glancing at Shina.

"Don't be so nervous Isi, How about when we get back you'll make that special tea that I love."Shina said

"Lady Shina..."Isi said his eyes started to water, he took out his handkerchief quickly drying his eyes. "Please be safe!"

"I'll be fine."Shina said reassuringly

"Well lets go bye Isi-san."Aiko said

After that the two girls walked along the path further and further away from the normal route. The girls took a train to go to the next town over. The train had a few separate sections for more privacy the seats were comfy and had enough space.

Aiko looked at Shina from head to toe, Her black hair was in a low ponytail, wearing a short sleeve beige shirt and jeans that were up to the knees and black converse, she held the white cane that had a strap to her wrist, Aiko wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say to her so she picked her words carefully. Aiko picked up some juice to drink and handed one to Shina.

"So Shina...were you born blind?"Aiko asked

"No, maybe about eleven years ago I was diagnosed with an auto immune condition that affected my nerves, my spinal cord and optic nerves. Even with going to the healing country there was hardly anything they could do, they've tried almost every treatment they could but it didn't work, so I've lost my vision gradually over the last few years." Shina said as she took a sip of her drink.

"So in your mind you just visualize what you do everyday?"Aiko asked

"Yes, with Isi's help it was going well." Shina said "Both my parents died a few years ago, so Isi is more of a father figure than a butler. He's a member of the family."

"I could tell because he seemed really worried about you leaving in this trip."Aiko said "So...I sorta forgot to ask you what ingredient was it? Since Isi said to me that we should take this train and head past the next town over."

"Oh...I guess with all the excitement I forgot to mention it, sorry."Shina said laughing lightly while scratching the back of her head. "You see I need you're help in capturing a marinaded Jackalope."

"I think I've heard that animal before...Is a rabbit in light beige with dark stripe color on its back with long ears and small horns. I know that it's meat has a combination of different flavors like a type of marbled sauce or barbecue sauce when you bite into the meat it also depends on its diet. If it's fed with herbs then the meat will taste like it or foods that have soy sauce or any type of sauce too." Aiko explained

"You really know your stuff."Shina said

"Not a lot. Just some stuff I pick up."Aiko said Shina put her hand up and touched Aiko's face, Aiko froze and looked at Shina.

'She seems nice...'Shina thought smiling at Aiko.

"You have nice features Aiko, I bet you're popular with the boys."Shina said smiling at her

"No I'm not, I don't think Anyone likes me like that."Aiko said "Well except maybe Sani-kun he just did something really bold that make me literally surprised."

"Really? What did he do?"Shina asked

Before Aiko could answer the train made a loud sound and made their stop. So both of them got out and walked on the outskirts.

'Shina-san seems nice, a bit quiet but really nice I can tell that Isi-san cares for her.' Aiko thought glancing at Shina. Shina manage to keep up with Aiko with the travel.

"I smell different types grasses...mustard grass...black grass.. Are we near the plains?"Shina asked

"Yep, so maybe it could be around here that we might find that marinated jackalope."Aiko said "They're home is mostly underground they pop up to look for food mostly plants or fruit that they find."

"So if we go to a place that has more plants and fruits for its diet we might find it?"Shina asked

"Yep."Aiko simply said "But it's getting late so let's camp out here until morning okay?"

"Okay." Shina said

After they set up camp, Aiko started the fire to keep them warm.

"Aiko-san I brought some food to have dinner of you're hungry."Shina said holding a canister. "It's Neotomato soup and I've got some bread."

"Yeah that sounds nice."Aiko said Shina poured some soup in a cup and held it out for Aiko, she took it and took a sip, her eyes widen and smiled. "Ah~ this taste so good, creamy and a hint of spice to give it that kick! "

"You like it?"Shina asked

"Yeah it's really good!"Aiko said "Did Isi-san make this?"

"No, I made it..."Shina whispered swiftly

"You? You can cook?"Aiko asked

"Yes, after I finished culinary school that's when I went blind even that I practiced how to do things on my own but my parents got worried that's when Isi showed up and helped me around the kitchen at least by picking which ingredient I want to cook and watching out that I don't hurt myself when I'm cooking."Shina said "I love to cook but most people can't take me seriously since I'm blind they think that I'm just a helpless girl but I'm not. I wanna show them that I can do this, that no matter the obstacle in life that you can accomplish your dream of doing what you love to do."

After dinner Shina went inside the tent to sleep while Aiko was out alone looking at the night sky as a cool night breeze brush pass her.

'So Shina-san had it tough...but still that amazes me that she can make such delicious food and having that spirit of not backing down.' Aiko thought

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	68. Chapter 66

**I don't own Toriko just my Oc.**

Chapter 65

After having a good rest the duo traveled a bit further a few hours passed, they've encountered a small forest just ahead of the plains so they decided to explore it a bit.

"Careful Shina-San it's a bit slippery here."Aiko said holding Shina's hand guiding her through the path that was a bit wet and muddy.

"Thanks"Shina said she stopped a bit.

"Something wrong?"Aiko asked giving a curious look at Shina. "If you're tired we can rest up a bit."

"I think that's a good idea."Shina said "I haven't walked this much in a long time."

Shina then sat down at the ground, Aiko looked around the area a bit.

"Oh! A Hors d'Oeuvre Tree " Aiko said smiling.

"Can you describe it to me?"Shina asked "I wanna have an idea of what it is."

"Yeah, this tree is a thin green plant with green leaves at the bottom and all its "fruits" grow one on top of the other like leaves near the top, with the melon slices at the bottom, the fish, meat slices in the middle and the swiss cheese slices on top, and three giant nuts growing at the very top of the tree as well as large red and white berries." Aiko explained "I hope I described it right, but you've gotta know what it taste like. Stay here, Shina-San."

Aiko looked at the colorful tree, she punched really hard making the tree shake down a variety of things that it was growing.

"Here we go."Aiko said setting a plate full of the food in Shina's hand. "Here's some melon and Serrano ham from the tree."

"Itadakimasu." Both girls said

Shina took a bite of the food her eyes lit up and smiled brightly.

"~Ah~ the sweet and refreshing cantaloupe goes so well with the Serrano ham. "Shina said smiling brightly like a little girl.

"Yum~ try it with some of this scallop wrap it in the ham."Aiko said wrapping the fish. "First lightly cook it for thirty seconds on each side wrapping it with the ham...Done! Try it." Shina took the scallop and ate it.

"So good! And all of this from a tree?"Shina asked

"Yeah, this tree is only a capture level one so anyone can easily capture it."Aiko said

"Let's take a few with us in case if we get hungry."Shina said

"Sounds like a plan."Aiko said

After resting up the duo walked up ahead, Aiko being careful in the surroundings since Shina can't see, she had to be very cautious for both of them. She hoped she didn't have to run into any enemies or any dangerous creatures in this trip with Shina. After walking further ahead and away from the small forest.

"So Aiko...you mentioned this Sani person what does he look like?"Shina asked

"Oh, yeah...he's tall, he has this way of speaking that I think you'll know who it is, he always talks about beauty, and spends a lot of time in the spas and other treatments for his skin and hair." Aiko said "If you do meet him he might give you a nickname like he did to me and Komatsu, he always seems to argue a lot with Toriko and says a few thing to Coco."

"So he's in touch with his feminine side and cares about his looks..."Shina said

"A bit, but I don't think he's shallow, he's just himself."Aiko said "There's times when he's considerate of other people's feelings which I find it interesting seeing that side of him."

"The other man that you mentioned Toriko, you don't mean. Bishokuya Toriko?"Shina asked

"Yep! He's the first person I met when I went with my friend Komatsu." Aiko said "That nickname being the Glutton is so true, we went to a restaurant and he practically ate everything, they had to shut down for the day. He's taller than me and you maybe a foot or two feet taller than us, he has blue hair and three scars in his cheek, his eyes are brown like mine, he even has a candy house!"

"A candy house? Everything edible?"Shina asked

"Yep! I went with him to get a few things to build a big house it was amazing...then it got eaten in a party...it was worth it though. He's really sweet and kinda funny when you meet him." Aiko said "He's a laid back kinda guy but gets really serious in a fight."

"Can you tell me about Coco? What's he like?" Shina asked

"Coco...he's really sweet and the more mature of the three, his nickname being the Gentleman is really spot on, he has a few piercings in his ear, he's smart and I guess very blunt at times, he has this Raven black hair and brown eyes...I gotta be honest I think he's good looking, although Sani and Toriko are good looking too in their own way. Anyway Coco is a fortune teller he's really accurate at his predictions and he's really popular with the girls, but he's kinda shy." Aiko said

"Why is he shy? The way that you're telling me about him he seems like the kind of person you would wanna get to know."Shina said her cloudy eyes looked up.

"Is because Coco thinks he can't be near people because of his power...he uses poisons the poisons that he has is in his body and he's afraid to get close to people because of it... But lately he seems to be doing okay, he visits me every chance he gets. " Aiko said

"Aiko...do you like any of them?" Shina said

"Eh?"Aiko said "Yeah I like them, they're my friends."

"I don't mean it like that, I meant romantically?" Shina corrected.

Aiko slightly blushed. "Not you too! Almost everywhere I go people mistake me and any one of them being in a relationship. They're just my friends...besides why would any of them like me like that? I'm not that pretty...or smart I'm just...I guess the girl next door type..." Aiko said

'The way that you describe them almost sounded like you like one of them...I wonder who?'Shina thought

"Aiko, can you give me a description of what you look like? I know you're features but I'm still trying to picture what you look like." Shina said

"Okay...I have long brown hair and brown eyes." Aiko said taking Shina's hand touching the length of her hair. "I'm a bit taller than you, you're almost the same height as Komatsu and that's about it."

"I hear sounds."Shina said turning her head away from Aiko towards the left. "About two or three trees away from us."

"Really?"Aiko said 'Shina-san's hearing is pretty good.' She thought

"Yeah...I think it might be what we're looking for its footsteps are familiar.." Shina said fully concentrated at what she's hearing.

'Familiar?'Aiko thought

"Did you get this creature before?"Aiko asked

"Once it was when I was trying to do things myself it was the last time I ate it when I lost my vision, I manage to remember what it smelled like, hearing its footsteps and such. " Shina explained

"So your hearing is stronger than a Normal person. Just like with you're sense of smell."Aiko said

"Yeah, it always comes in handy although sometimes I'd listen to things far away from the area I can listen for about five meters maybe." Shina said

'Shina is something else.' Aiko thought 'Okay! Just gotta go and get that animal and it'll be smooth sailing! At least I hope...'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! any comments or suggestions feel free to Pm me!**


	69. Chapter 67

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while but here's a new chapter! I don't own Toriko just my Ocs. So enjoy!**

Chapter 66

"You said it's around here?" Aiko asked in confusion as Shina smiled at her.

"We're getting close, theres one that lives nearby, when Marinated jackalope reach a certain age they leave the pack to form more homes." Shina explained

"I wonder how they taste...ah I can't wait to try it!" Aiko said excitedly.

"Aiko-San...I think there's one maybe about a few feet."Shina said

"Really? Where exactly?" Aiko asked

"North from where we are."Shina said

"Awesome! Let's head out now."Aiko said with enthusiasm walking alongside of Shina.

The two almost reach they're destination until Shina stopped for a minute.

"What's wrong?"Aiko asked

"Something is different...the sound...the footsteps of the animal suddenly stopped... " Shina said she smelled the air and made a face. "No...I think it's a person and this person wears way too much cheap perfume."

"It's not cheap!" A voice snapped

Aiko froze for a second, she knew that voice. She immediately turn to see a young woman around Aiko's age, short black hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a purple kimono the length of it was short up to the knees and a pink obi. Matching shoes and light pink leggings She glared at Aiko.

"It's you...cherry."Aiko said

"You! Because of you the boss got angry with me! " Cherry snapped pointing an accusing finger at Aiko. "I wanted to get him that stupid deer for the boss and for him!"

"Who is she?"Shina said tilting her head curiously at Aiko.

"Because of that!...he...he..."Cherry said anger course through her."I won't ever forgive you Aiko!"

"Eh?" Aiko said "I did what I had to do to protect that little deer! It ain't my fault that your resolve wasn't strong."

"It's not about that! You and I are rivals!" Cherry snapped

"Eh? Rivals?"Shina said

"What?"Aiko said she had a dumbfounded look on her face, trying to process what cherry was saying.

"Rivals! You're my Love rival!"Cherry exclaimed

"Ehhh?"Aiko said she had no idea what cherry was talking about this is the first time she'd even physically met cherry, the only people that she knew were her clients and her friends, Now this chick is spouting out complete nonsense.

"You caught his eye...I'll never forgive you!"Cherry said glaring at Aiko.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"Aiko said "I'm not your love rival."

'Just what is up with this crazy chick?'Aiko thought

'She's my Love rival...my rival...I won't let her have him!'Cherry thought 'Ever since I came back to headquarters...'

 **Flash back**

Cherry was walking through the halls carrying dirty dishes, mumbling and complaining along the way to the kitchen. Cherry heard voices next door so she stopped for a minute.

"Cherry failed to capture that deer." Jojo said "You've seen the footage of what happened at that forest."

"Yes, I did Cherry is still new at this she moved up the ranks a bit but was defeated. Heh...that woman stopped her...her name Aiko was it? She's same one from the regal mammoth, her power got stronger...That glow in her hands shined brightly.." The voice said

"Well we don't see a power like that."Jojo said "it certainly is rare, if she was with us then that power would help us great in capturing the ingredients."

"Her attitude and spirit she's fascinating." The voice said "Her power fascinates me."

"Really? That's a first that I hear you say that starjun." Jojo said "You rarely take an interesting at anything."

'What?! Does that mean that...that he likes her?!'Cherry thought angrily. 'Is that why they told me to see if she'd like to join? So that he gets closer to her?! What's so special about her?!' Her fist tighten, jealousy formed in the pit of her stomach. 'She's my rival...my rival...my Love rival! Aiko...ill get you!'

 **End of flashback**

"I'll never forgive you! I hate you! I hate you! " Cherry exclaimed an angry anime vein popped into her forehead. "You think you can keep him all to yourself well you're wrong! He's mine! I'm not letting you have him!"

"Aiko, I think she got a few screws loose."Shina whispered. "I may be blind but I can tell that she's needs help."

'Why do I get the weird and crazy ones?'Aiko thought letting out a sigh.'I have no idea what she's talking about. Who's this guy that she's talking about? Ugh...she reminds me of a certain client that whines a lot when the boy she likes doesn't pay attention to her...'

Cherry took out her a few small knives throwing them aiming at Aiko and Shina. Aiko was quick on her feet and grabbed Shina dodged them, quickly hiding in a few trees.

"Shina, just stay here okay. Just hide until I say it's okay to come out."Aiko said

"But Aiko..I.."Shina started

"Everything will be fine, trust me." Aiko said reassuringly at Shina.

"Okay, be careful Aiko."Shina said

"Don't make a sound."Aiko whispered Shina nodded.

'Gotta think...I have to be careful and I have to watch out that Shina doesn't get hurt. This Cherry chick is crazy. Just who is the guy that she's talking about? ' Aiko thought 'I'm stuck fighting this crazy girl.'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any comments or suggestions Pm me! And check out my other stories as well! Have an awesome day!**


	70. Chapter 68

**I don't own Toriko just my Ocs.**

Chapter 67

"Come out!"Cherry snapped "You think that hiding is gonna help you! I'm not falling for it like last time!"

'Okay...as long as Cherry doesn't get close to Shina its all good...gotta think...'Aiko thought closing her eyes for a minute.

"You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you have him! You...you Hussy!" Cherry yelled

'Hussy? I'm not a hussy!'Aiko thought glaring at cherry.

"Where do you get off, you magic hand hussy! You don't deserve him!" Cherry yelled out throwing knives at the bushes while Aiko dodged them.

"I don't WANT him! I don't even know HIM! WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!"Aiko yelled out in confusion.

'What is going on with this lunatic?!'Shina thought safely hiding away from the two women. 'I feel sorry for Aiko having to face such a girl with Issues.'

'Why is it always me?'Aiko thought 'Just who is this person that got Cherry so worked up?'

Cherry stopped and looked at Aiko head to toe. Slightly glaring at her, she then crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed a bit.

"I don't know what he sees in you, you're not that pretty looking."Cherry sneered "You're hair is so blah and your face needs work. I guess you didn't get much from your parents, it's probably your mom's fault."

Aiko's ears perked up at cherry's comment. "What?!"Aiko said her voice hinted a danger danger tone.

"Yeah, it's obvious your mom must've been a plain Jane, there's always a saying ' if there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup.' " Cherry said

A deadly aura was emitting from Aiko, Cherry froze a bit and sense it.

'How dare she insult my mom...'Aiko thought glaring at Cherry.

"Listen you! I can take your insults you can call me names, make fun of me but if you ever insult anyone close to me then your just asking for trouble!" Aiko threatened a white aura appeared around her.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?"Cherry mocked taking out her large knife. " Mijin Kiri! " Several slashes in a crisscross pattern by cherry's knife towards Aiko, She quickly dodged a few but a few manage to hit her, she yelled put in pain tumbling through the ground.

Aiko looked at her shoulder to see multiple cuts. She slowly got up but cherry was quick enough to be in front of her. Cherry punched Aiko hard in the stomach and send her flying hitting a few trees.

Aiko coughed out some blood. Then felt a hand grabbed her neck lifting her up.

"If I kill you right now then he'll be mine...oh I can just picture him..."Cherry said smiling while trying to choke Aiko, Aiko put her hand on cherry's wrist trying to stop her. "His dark hair...oh and his dreamy eyes looking at me..."

"You're...crazy!"Aiko muttered her hands glowed red and kept gripping Cherry's wrist, steam rose and cherry yelped in pain eventually letting Aiko go.

"You bitch! You burned me!"Cherry shouted looking at her wrist where you could see a handprint. While Aiko coughed out trying to catch her breath.

'That was too close...'Aiko thought 'I didn't think that she'd be like this...its way different than last time.'

Both women unleashed their appetite demons glaring at eachother after a second both ran simultaneously and matched each others attacks and blocked the others openings. Cherry threw small knives and small plates at her, she focused her reiki to make a shield deflecting the attacks, she didn't notice that one plate was rigged with a small bomb causing an explosion on impact.

 **Meanwhile with Shina**

Shina hid a few feet away from the fight, she heard the explosion and a worry expression etched on her face. She held her white cane tightly. It felt like hours that Aiko left her alone, that is until she heard more explosions her cloudy eyes widen in fear and worry.

'Aiko...please be careful...'Shina thought she could hear clearly what the two women were saying even if Shina was far away from the fight, she heard both heart beats of the women. 'One of them is getting tired...but I don't know who...'

"Aw, what's the matter you little hussy? To think that he actually thinks your fascinating...there's nothing fascinating about you!" Cherry said "I won't let you have him!" Shina heard punches which she guessed it was from cherry.

"Geez...you kept saying him this and him that...your just a whiny little brat...I feel sorry for you..."Aiko coughed out.

Shina's eyes widen when she smelled blood. She didn't know who's blood it was.

"Aww the little bitch is bleeding."Cherry mocked "I know after I finish with you I'll go after that stupid blind bitch."

"Don't call her a stupid bitch!"Aiko muttered "You're the bitch! Unlike you...Shina has something to prove..."

"Prove what? She's just a weak little blind girl."Cherry said

"She's not weak...I think Shina is amazing the way that she is...and I'm going to help her in her resolve..."Aiko said

'Aiko...no one ever said that about me before...'Shina thought she felt her eyes water a bit.'I think I know how to help her...'

 **Back with Aiko and Cherry**

Aiko breath heavily glaring at Cherry, while Cherry did the same.

'This girl is tough, but I won't let her beat me!'Cherry thought 'If she beats me again then my knight would choose her!' She tighten her fist. 'I'll kill her right where she stands!'

'There's no one here it's all on me...I can't lose to her!'Aiko thought

"Hey you...you bitch! AIKO IS TWICE THE WOMAN THAT YOU ARE! YOU...YOU WANNABE CRAZY CHICK!"Shina shouted "I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISE IF HE PICKED HER OVER YOU!"'

Cherry turn and glared at Shina.

"What did you say?!"Cherry yelled

"You heard me! Aiko has something that you don't! That's why your precious person likes her!"Shina shouted still trembling a bit.

"I should kill you right now!"Cherry said raising her knife about to run at Shina only to be stopped by a few quick jabs all around her.

"Chuubu hari!"Aiko said

" I can't feel my arm! What did you do?!"Cherry said

"Chuubu hari is a type of knocking that I use. I mostly use it on animals I hardly use it on humans."Aiko said

'This bitch! Damn her!'Cherry thought she glared at Aiko, she still had movement in her other hand but even with that she didn't know how long she'll last if Aiko does another one of her attacks. She reached in her bag and took out a ball.

"Next time I see you, you won't be so lucky!"Cherry said throwing the ball to the ground creating a smokescreen covering the area.

Once it cleared up cherry wasn't in sight. Aiko still kept her guard up looking around the area, she saw Shina slowly walking in her direction.

"Aiko! Aiko! Are you okay?!"Shina asked

"I'm fine Shina."Aiko said

"You're hurt aren't you? I smell blood."Shina said

"It's just a few scratches I'll be fine. I just need to eat something and rest."Aiko said reassuringly at Shina hoping that she doesn't fuss.

"Okay, let's do that then...huh?"Shina said

Shina turn her head to the side and Aiko glanced at shina's direction to see a light beige rabbit with dark stripes color with long ears and small horns.

"Aiko, that's the marinated jackalope."Shina whispered "I know that's what we're looking for."

"Okay, I'm gonna get it!"Aiko said looking at the animal as it was eating a few plants nearby.

'We're so close at getting it! I just hope I don't let it get away!'Aiko thought looking at the creature.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	71. Chapter 69

**I don't own Toriko just my Ocs.**

Chapter 68

"I see it Shina...stay here okay? I'm gonna get it!"Aiko whispered

"Okay, Aiko."Shina said

Aiko carefully and discretely snuck behind the creature that was seemingly eating its meal. Shina waited gripping her cane wondering if Aiko got it, everything seemed quiet until Shina's nose twitched a bit.

"ACHOO!"Shina said loudly

The Jackalope looked up and saw the duo, Aiko and Shina had a nervous look on their faces and a sweatdrop roll down their foreheads, In a second the animal ran.

"Oh no you don't get back here!"Aiko said sprinting forward comically running behind the rabbit. The animal looked behind and had a surprise look, he didn't know that Aiko or anyone could keep up and just ran for its life.

Shina stayed behind and heard lots of sounds that made her flinch and had a worried look on her face, she kept hearing yelling sounds and screeching from them, sometimes she'd wish she could see just to help Aiko at her capture. That was the only time she wish she could do.

"Ow! You bit me!"Aiko said the animal screeched.

'Aiko is really determined at getting it, I wonder if she's always like this with anything she puts her mind on.' Shina thought 'I wish I can stay like this being out like this and traveling with someone...maybe I can ask her to help me get other ingredients in the future?'

Shina heard something made her lose her train of thought.

"Aiko? Is that you?"Shina asked

"Yeah...man I'm tired..."Aiko said

"So...did you get it?" Shina asked she heard a few rustling sounds.

"Well..."Aiko said

The next day

Toriko and komatsu walked along an unfamiliar path reaching a house well a mansion to be more specific.

"It's strange that we got this invitation Toriko-San."Komatsu said turning his head to Toriko but he didn't listen, he saw Toriko closing his eyes taking in a deep breath.

He lightly smiled as if he knew who was inside the house.

Komatsu looked at the bluenette acting a bit strange than usual, he looked up to see the Gang back, he saw Coco with kiss and Sani getting out of his plane.

"Hmm...this place has a certain Bea'ty in it."Sani said he looked at the others."What are you doing here?"

"It seems we've gotten the same invitation."Coco said

Before any of them could talk the door open, Isi looked at the small group.

"Ah, good all of our guest are here." Isi said "My name is Isi the butler of this house, please come in."

Once they were inside Isi had told them to take a seat.

"Um...Isi-san why are we here?"Komatsu asked

"I can explain that." a cheerful female voice said

"Ai-chan!"Komatsu said smiling he practically jumped out of his seat to hug her. "You're back!"

"Yeah, this place belongs to a special client, she wanted to meet you all."Aiko said "She's at the kitchen right now, she'll be here in a bit."

"I better go check on her."Isi said hurrying off.

"Aki, you've been eating well."Sani said walking towards her."Your skin got a bit smoother."

"Aiko, how've you've been?" Toriko asked giving her a small smile.

"I'm good, I just came back from helping Shina get an ingredient that she's been wanting to get."Aiko said "I can't wait to see how she cooks it."

Aiko looked at the heavenly kings she walked towards Coco.

"Hi Coco-Kun, how are you doing?"Aiko asked

"Aiko-chan I'm doing fine, it's nice to see you."Coco said softly smiling at Aiko, he saw her reaching into her bag. Taking out a small pouch.

"I brought you something." Aiko said "On the way back I found some Berrytea leaves, these tea leaves has a almost every berry flavor in it that would be really good in the summertime, I thought that you might like it." Holding it out to Coco, giving him a bright smile.

'Aiko-chan...'Coco thought smiling at her.

"Thank you."Coco said

Unaware that the other two heavenly kings are looking at them. 'Coco!'The two thought

Aiko then went to Sani, smiling at him.

"I also got you something too Sani-Kun."Aiko said "I've manage to collect some aloe leaves for you to use."

Sani looked at her and took her hand.

"Aki..."he said giving her a kiss on her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."Aiko said giving him a smile that he felt his heart leap out of his chest, that he couldn't move. Aiko turn her head and smiled at Toriko.

"I didn't know what to give you Toriko-Kun so I just brought something sweet." Aiko said "I brought you some sweet coral." Holding it out to him.

"Awesome!"Toriko said he happily accepted it and started to eat a few."Yum!" Aiko lightly giggled at the bluenette.

"So Ai-chan who's this Shina person?"Komatsu asked

Before Aiko could answer Isi came back with Shina. Aiko walked over and stood next to Shina.

"Everyone this is Shina."Aiko said

The group looked at Shina and were a bit surprise to see her. They noticed her cloudy eyes and that she was holding her white cane.

"Shina, this is Komatsu."Aiko said guiding Shina to where Komatsu was standing.

"Hi Komatsu, it's nice to meet you."Shina said holding out her hand.

"O-Oh it's nice to meet you too, Shina-San."Komatsu said taking her hand and shaking it. He was caught off guard at the young blind girl.

"Shina, these are the guys that I told you about."Aiko said as Shina held Aiko's hand guiding her towards the three heavenly kings.

"Aiko, told me about you guys, she also gave me a description of what you three look like."Shina said smiling at them.

"I'm Coco."Coco said "It's nice to meet you."

"Yo, I'm Toriko."Toriko said while munching on the sweets.

Sani looked at Shina, head to toe. He kept quiet for a bit, looking at her.

"You're skin is so flawless! Just what do you use to keep it like that?"Sani asked

"The other guy is Sani."Toriko whispered in Shina's ear. "You'll get used to his girly side." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Well why don't you guys go and take a seat while I go and get the food?"Shina said

"I'll help you in that Lady Shina."Isi said as the two left.

The group took their seats in the dining table.

"I bet you guys are surprise to see someone like Shina?"Aiko said

"Yeah, I haven't seen someone blind like her."Komatsu admitted "I don't think you see a lot of them."

"She wasn't born blind."Aiko said "She was struck with an illness that slowly made her blind."

"Oh...that's sad."Komatsu muttered

Isi came back.

"Lady Aiko, can you and your friends come with me for a bit?"Isi said

Isi led them towards the kitchen. They saw Shina at the counter.

"Wow! What an amazing kitchen!"Komatsu said looking around the kitchen. "It's almost similar to the one at my job."

"That's so nice of you to say that Komatsu."Shina said smiling. "Isi can you get me the Cocopeach soda please?"

"Right away."Isi said going to the pantry.

"Ahh that smells really good..."Komatsu said smiling happily and dreamily.

"Yeah it does!"Toriko said he started to drool a bit.

"You're drooling!"Komatsu said. "So is Isi-San cooking this?"

"Actually I'm cooking."Shina said

"Ehh?/huh?"the group said surprised except for Aiko.

"Yeah, Shina makes some tasty food."Aiko said

Shina smiled and took out the green onion placing it in the cutting board and took out her kitchen knife, Komatsu felt a bit nervous for Shina. He saw that Shina was cutting it up fine as if she could see how precisely she's cutting it. The others saw her cook watching in amazement. Isi stood near the counter watching them and at Shina.

"Isi how's the color in this sauce?"Shina asked Isi looked at the saucepan.

"It looks like a golden color."Isi answered.

"Thanks." Shina said "it'll be done in a minute why don't you all sit?"

After a few minutes the food was set and everyone looked at the food.

"I made for you Marinated Jackalope cooked in a pressure cooker."Shina said

Toriko immediately ate the food and had a large grin on his face.

"Yum! When you cook it like that the meat just falls apart and melts in your mouth!"Toriko said

"So good! Is the broth made with some of that Cocopeach soda?"Komatsu asked "it gives it that tropical taste."

"It is good...beaut'ful presentation."Sani said

"Everything is delicious Shina-San."Coco said

'Yay, after all this time I get to try it!'Aiko thought looking at the plate. She cut up a piece and smelled the wonderful aroma from it. And ate a piece, her eyes widen at the taste.

'Its tender...and this taste...has a hint of spiciness is it from being cooked in its own juices and added other herbs to enhance it? Shina has a strong palate it feels like a symphony in my mouth.' Aiko thought

"I'm glad you all like it."Shina said smiling at them her eyes beamed.

Aiko looked at Shina as she finished her dish. Aiko stayed silent for a long while as the others talked to Shina, Komatsu asked her about her knife work, of how she was able to cut it without cutting herself, she just told him that it was by memory and a bit of practice. After the little party everyone left except Aiko.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time."Shina said

"I'm glad you had fun Shina." Aiko said

"Aiko...I was wondering...if it's not too much trouble if...if I could ask you for your services in the future?"Shina asked

"Well you see Shina that might be a problem."Aiko said scratching the back of her head.

"O-oh..."Shina said her eyes downcast.

"Because you didn't have to ask me that."Aiko said " I wanted to ask you something."

Shina stayed quiet and listened to her.

"Will you form a combo with me?"Aiko asked

Shina's eyes widen and dropped her cane clearly surprised at Aiko's question. She started to shake a bit.

"B-But why me?...Why not a professional chef?"Shina choked out trying to hold back her tears.

"Because of the way that you cook and how you talk about your food, your eyes beamed in happiness,pride and passion."Aiko said "And just by tasting that dish, you have a lot to be proud of Shina...so I think with your help I can create a great full course menu."

"Aiko...y-you're the first person ever to let me go with you and experience what it's like capturing and knowing the ingredients...I've asked so many others that they just think I can't do anything, that I'll just be in their way..."Shina said tears went down her face.

"And I think we can prove them wrong." Aiko said putting both her hands on Shina's shoulders. "I know you have what it takes to make your dream come true and I want to help you become a great chef. So will you form a combo with me?"

"Yes! I promise you that I won't let you down Aiko." She said Shina put her hands on her face wiping the tears of joy.

'I know that Shina will do a lot of good in her cooking and we'll have a lot of adventures together.'Aiko thought smiling at Shina as she smiled still a bit teary eyed. 'I know that this is a right choice.'

 **There you have it guys! Aiko has a partner! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions or comments feel free to Pm me!**


	72. Chapter 70

**I don't own Toriko just My Oc.**

Chapter 69

Aiko yawned and stretched at the start of the new day. She opened the window and looked up at the clear blue sky. She picked out her outfit which was some dark blue jeans and a short sleeve white blouse with converse.

'Toriko-Kun called me yesterday to meet him, Terry and Komatsu.'Aiko thought 'I'll bring Aina and Shina along I'm sure it'll be nice.'

After a while Aiko called up Shina so that she'll be ready to meet up with the guys, it only took about an hour for the girls to meet them. Aiko saw Toriko and smiled at him.

'She's here!'Toriko thought smiling at her.

"Ai-chan! Shina-san!" Komatsu said smiling at the girls.

"Hi Komatsu."Shina said giving him a soft smile.

"Yo."Aiko said

"Aiko! Hey!"Toriko said smiling at her. He turn to the giant boulder, "Okay,this'll do the trick." He turn towards the group. "What do you think about this rock?"

"What is he going to do to that rock?"Shina asked

"I think he's going to test his strength?"Aiko whispered

"Huh...Ai-chan didn't you say you like strong guys?"Komatsu said Toriko's ears perked up.

"Yeah I guess I did say that."Aiko said giving it a little thought. "Why bring that up all of a sudden?"

'She likes strong guys?...does that mean that I might have a chance with her?'He thought 'This is great motivation!'

Toriko then walked around, Komatsu and Aiko watched him as he found a giant boulder. Shocking them at the size of it.

"What's with that size?!"Komatsu nervously said

"How big is it?"Shina asked

"It's almost the size of that house that you have in the backyard!"Aiko said to Shina.

"Oh you mean the garden shed?"Shina said

"That was a garden shed?!"Aiko exclaimed she turn her head towards Toriko. "Toriko-Kun isn't that a bit much?"

"It's pretty hard to find iron ore this big, ya know."Toriko said "I've got nothing bad to say about its hardness or durability." He made a stance.

"Be careful."Aiko said

"My cells have evolved even further with the Ozone herb."Toriko said "This is a perfect way to measure that power."

'I felt that my cells evolved too. I wonder how stronger he got?'Aiko thought looking closely at Toriko.

"13...14...15 Ren kugi punch!"Toriko exclaimed punching at the giant sized rock with greet force the Rock seemed to go up by the impact of Toriko's strength. Terry,Komatsu, Aiko and Shina was impressed when the rock broke into bits.

"All right!"He said "Heh. How 'bout that, Komatsu? Terry? Aiko? Shina? Aina?"

"B-beyond amazing!"Komatsu said Terry let out a howl agreeing, Aina nodded looking impressed.

"I felt a strong breeze from the power in that punch."Shina said "I think it was amazing."

"Wow...that's amazing Toriko-Kun!"Aiko said

'She just complemented me?'Toriko thought smiling and let out a happy shout.

"Okay, let's get some grub."Toriko said "Aiko, let's go find something!" He took Aiko's hand and ran to find whatever ingredients they could find leaving Shina and Komatsu with Terry.

Komatsu glanced at Shina not knowing what to do, he never had someone like Shina around so he really didn't know how to act or do with someone that's blind at all really.

"Komatsu."Shina said

"Huh...yes?"Komatsu said

Shina placed her hand on Komatsu's face, Komatsu froze and looked at Shina he felt her soft hand carefully tracing his face.

'Shina-San? It somehow feels a bit intimate.'Komatsu thought slightly blushing looking at the blind girl.

"S-Shina-S-san."Komatsu stuttered a bit sweat dripped down his face.

"So that's what you look like? Hehe"Shina said smiling at Komatsu her hand still on his cheek.

"What's so funny?"Komatsu asked still blushing.

Shina looked the other way.

"I smell miso..."Shina said

"Really where?"Komatsu asked Shina took out her cane and grabbed his hand as she walked following the miso scent.

"Shina-San! You didn't tell me where we're going!"Komatsu said

"We'll be fine!"Shina said smiling at him. "After all Terry and Aina are here to take care of us."

 **Meanwhile with Aiko and Toriko**

"Toriko-kun! I found something good!"Aiko said up in a tree, she looked and Toriko wasn't around.

'Where'd he go?'Aiko thought looking around for her friend, she jumped and landed safely into the ground.

"Hey!" A voice said Aiko yelped and comically smacked the person. "Ow! Hey!"

"Gah! I'm sorry Toriko-Kun! You snuck up on me!"Aiko said as she apologized to him. Toriko rubbed his cheek. "Are you okay? Here let me check."

Aiko placed her hand on his cheek where you could see the slight pink mark. "You caught me off guard." She said Toriko placed his hand over hers.

'Huh?'Aiko thought looking at Toriko somehow she saw something in his eyes, there was something there that caught her attention she couldn't explain it.

"Aiko..."Toriko whispered he leaned getting closer to her, Aiko's eyes widen when she saw Toriko Lean to her as if it was in slow motion he was inches away from her lips.

"I found you!" Shina popped up breaking the atmosphere that they had. The two quickly stepped away from eachother, Toriko slightly blushing even more.

'We...we almost kissed! I was so close!'Toriko thought

'My heart...'Aiko thought slightly blushing

"Shina-San! Don't run off like that!"Komatsu said worriedly to her.

"I'm fine Komatsu. "Shina said smiling at him.

A few minutes later... The small group prepared what they found, grilling the meat in a small portable grill.

"I give thanks to all of the ingredients in the world."Toriko said

"Itadakimasu." The group said

Toriko immediately ate a piece of meat off the grill.

"Yum! A great light meat, like chicken."Toriko said "And when prepared this way, it overflows with juicy sweet fat."

"It's good, the skin is crunchy and fragrant."Aiko said "Like Peking duck."

"Ah, what would go great with this meat is the fava bean that me and Shina picked."Komatsu said

"That would go great with it, Komatsu."Shina said smiling feeling around her bag in a small pocket taking out the bean. "Here we go."

Komatsu took the bean from her hands and added a bit to it on the meat.

"Whoa! A miso glaze!"Toriko said excitedly he started to drool at the sight of it.

"Looks good! The glaze is making it sparkle!"Aiko said

"Smell good too."Shina said

Toriko and Aiko took a bite of it.

"With the added miso flavor, the taste is much deeper."Toriko said "The fragrant smell of the Misofava bean is spreading throughout my mouth."

"Ah~ I love it!"Aiko said smiling "Good find you guys!"

"Actually, Shina is the one that found it."Komatsu said

"But you help me get it. "Shina said "It was a team effort." She smiled at Komatsu. He smiled at her, but remembered that she can't see his expression.

"Shina-San..."Komatsu whispered

"Okay, let's keep loading more on the grill!"Toriko said

"Yeah! "Aiko said

While eating, Aiko glanced at Shina talking to Komatsu.

'I'm glad she's getting along with Komatsu and the others.'Aiko thought 'I think it's early for Shina and Aina to go with me...The Gourmet world...I'm curious about it, I wonder how far will I go with my ability?'

"Really?! You'll let me go?"Shina exclaimed breaking Aiko's train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure my boss will be alright with you visiting the kitchen in the restaurant."Komatsu said he then felt Shina's arms around him in a hug.

"Oh thank you Komatsu!"Shina said smiling at him, her cloudy eyes glinted with happiness. Komatsu slightly blushed at Shina's action. "I can't wait!"

A few days later...

Aiko was in her house talking to one of her close friends on the phone.

"How's the restaurant business going Ikuto?"Aiko asked

"It's going alright, thanks for picking up that order for me Aiko."Ikuto said

"No problem, if you need any help just give me a call."Aiko said

"Aiko, usually you visit me at the restaurant and we just hang out. When you call me is usually for something."Ikuto said

Aiko let out a sigh she knew that Ikuto would pick something up in this friendly phone call. After a few minutes Aiko told Ikuto what she wanted to do.

"Are you serious?"Ikuto asked in a very serious voice. "You want to go to the Gourmet world?"

 **Meanwhile With Komatsu and Shina**

"Ah~ it smells amazing."Shina said "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome, Shina-San."Komatsu said he started taking out some meat and started to prep it.

"Kya! Something just poked me!"Shina squealed making Komatsu stop what he was doing. He saw Yun lightly poking at Shina.

"Shina-San, this is Yun."Komatsu said "Yun is a baby wall penguin. "

"A baby wall penguin!"Shina said Komatsu took her hand to touch Yun. "Ah! He's so soft!" She petted the penguin as Yun smiled and lightly hugged her. "He's so warm and fluffy." She giggled.

Komatsu continued his cooking while Yun stayed near Shina. Soon two other cooks looked at them.

"Chef Komatsu sure has been ridiculously focused lately."

"He even brought in a friend...she's kinda cute."

"But isn't she blind?"

"So? She's still cute. I heard that those two formed a combo with That Bishokuya Toriko guy and that Aiko girl."

"Wait, she's blind so how can she cook?"

"I think it's a bad idea having a blind girl to cook, what if she screws up at something? I mean you have to see to be able to cook."

Shina's ears perked up, and gripped her cane. Her cloudy eyes downcast to the floor her long black hair covered her face. She knew that not being able to see would be a problem and she was used to the way people talk.

"Hey can you guys keep quiet?"Komatsu said over his shoulder.

"Ah yes!"

"Shina-San can you get me the pinklemon? It's on your right."Komatsu said getting back to his cooking.

Shina smiled softly at Komatsu, Yun took her hand to lead her to the basket, the little penguin seemed to like Shina. He glanced at Komatsu and at Shina, smiling at them.

"Here you go Komatsu."Shina said handing him the fruit.

"Thanks, you want to try this?"Komatsu said "It's a soup stock that I'm working on, open up." He fed her a bit of soup.

"It's mellow...and has a slight kick...but it's missing something."Shina said "But that's just me..."

"Actually I was thinking the same."Komatsu said "But I don't know what's missing."

"Hmmm..."Shina said "Have you thought of adding a bit of at his?" She searched in the basket of ingredients and took out an herb.

"You mean that?"Komatsu said looking at the herb and smelling it, it had a light spicy scent in it.

"T-that's if you want to...I'm just following what I think it'll work."Shina said

Komatsu chopped up the herbs and added a bit of it in the stock, he then tasted it and smiled.

"You have a nice palate Shina-san." Komatsu complemented

"Thanks..."Shina said smiling a bit. "When your blind your other senses get stronger, so I guess it's got it's good and the bad."

"I think your an amazing person Shina-san..."Komatsu said

Yum looked back and forth to his owner and his guest, Yun saw Komatsu would ask Shina about anything that he could think off. Making Yun curious at why Komatsu was asking a lot of questions...Until an idea popped in his head. That Komatsu might like Shina, The baby wallpenguin looked at Shina smiling and talking to Komatsu. Yun thought that it might be nice for him and Shina to grow closer together but how?

He then remembered something about the restaurant being decorated with hearts and arrows one time. Something about a baby with wings poking people to make them fall in love. Yun stopped to think he's a baby...with wings...so does that mean he can poke them to fall in love? He tilted his head curiously at this question. He wants to see Komatsu like this around Shina...Yun already likes Shina. Komatsu would be even happier to have a girl like her.

Yun smiled and proceeded with his plan! He waddled happily to the two people and poked both of them on their behind.

"Kya!" Shina squeaked

"Ah!" Komatsu said

Komatsu looked at Yun wondering why did he poke the two? Yun had a happy look on his face as if saying that he did a good job. While the two people rubbed the spot that Yun poked.

"Komatsu, someone is here to see you." The waiter said

Komatsu had a curious look when he walked to see who it was he was surprised to see Tina.

"Komatsu-kun...I finally got a hold of you!" Tina said her face plastered onto the glass door.

"Tina-san?" Komatsu said

"Huh?" Shina said

"Something really amazing happened, I heard!" Tina said excitedly

A few minutes later Tina sat on a chair with Komatsu and Shina.

"I heard' Komatsu-Kun." Tina said smiling "So you formed a combo with Toriko? And you right? You formed a combo with Aiko! Congratulations!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much." Komatsu said scratching the back of his head seemingly shy.

'Word travels fast...' Shina thought sipping some tea.

"Let me hear the whole story!" Tina said taking out her camera "It'll be an exclusive interview. What was the impetus?"

"Well, uh..." Komatsu said

"Huh...I..." Shina mumbled

"Did you two asked them as chefs?" Tina asked

"Well..."

"What dreams do you four of you have?" Tina asked

"Well, I don't know about doing an interview." Komatsu honestly said

"I uh...well this is the first time that this happened to me..."Shina said

"But my immediate goal is...to get stronger and someday go to the Gourmet world with Toriko-san." Komatsu said

"Well...I want to prove to people that no matter what kind of obstacles you have in life that you can achieve your dreams...so I want to do everything I can to help Aiko...I wanna get stronger to go with her to the Gournet world with her." Shina said

Tina stood up in shock. "Gourmet world?! Are you two serious?!"

"Yes." They said simultaneously

"That's a super heaping helping dangerous place!" Tina said "Don't you know? About that famous press conference from long ago?"

Tina told them about it, that a journalist named Hatch held the conference saying that instead of a gourmet paradise it was nothing but hell. That it was increasingly dangerous by the weather, environment and wild beast. That there hasn't been a single person that made it out alive that Hatch was one of the very lucky ones. That's why there was barriers sealing off Gourmet world from the Human world.

 **Meanwhile with Aiko**

"This is serious Aiko." Ikuto said

Aiko held her phone to her ear hearing her best friend.

"I know but...I just wanna give it a shot." Aiko said

"Give it a shot? Aiko even with what you can do, you still need more training-"

"And what's better training to experience that world." Aiko said interrupting Ikuto.

Aiko heard Ikuto let out a sigh.

'Aiko...you're not going to stop until you go...even if I try to stop you. You won't just accept it and move on.' Ikuto thought

"Are you going alone?" Ikuto asked

"No I'm going with Toriko-kun. Shina and Aina aren't ready yet." Aiko said

"Just be careful Aiko, I don't want you to get hurt or worse." Ikuto said

"Thanks for listening Ikuto, I'll be sure to visit you." Aiko said "Bye!"

"Bye Aiko." Ikuto said

Aiko hung up the phone and had a determined look on her face. She looked at a picture of her and her mom.

'Mom watch over me okay? ' Aiko thought looking at the picture and smiled.

The next day...

Toriko was looking over the cliff. He wore a dark yellow jumpsuit.

"Zabel island, the waterfall Basin of Life." Toriko said he stood up still looking at the cliff. "Here I come Gourmet world."

He then felt something grab his arm, the same familiar sept in his nose and slightly blushed looking over his shoulder to see Aiko wearing a light blue jumpsuit, her was hair loose. She smiled at him that made his heart beat a bit fast.

"Don't you leave without me." Aiko said

"Hey.."Toriko said he ruffled her hair. 'I'll be alone with you...' then it hit him he'll be alone with Aiko...no interruptions just him and Aiko. "We can go through here, the boss around here won't make a big deal so we can go."

"That's good."Aiko said looking at the cliff. "So...we just have to jump off of this cliff?"

"Yep." Toriko simply said

"There's probably a lot of tasty ingredients..."Aiko said

"Yeah doesn't it just want to make you reach out and grab them?" Toriko said he then ran, Aiko followed suit.

"Geronimo!" Aiko yelled out jumping over the cliff.

Dropping over a hundred feet or so is a rush for Aiko. Sure she panicked a bit but she felt Toriko grabbing her hand. Toriko let out a chuckle.

"I'm finally going to the gourmet world." Toriko said

"You mean we right?" Aiko said

"Yeah! Which makes it even better!" Toriko said "Because I get to have all of your cooking for myself!"

"Is that why you invited me? Because of my cooking?" Aiko said

"Well-" Toriko started but was interrupted by a large ball of concentrated wind attack hitting the duo, Toriko held Aiko before they hit the cliff's wall.

Their body's slammed making a giant hole in the impact. Pain course through them, with little movement they fell again. Toriko opened his eyes and looked at the creature kept sending them the attack. Repeating the same action to them. Toriko unleashed his flying fork attack but the attack couldn't reach the beast, Aiko unleashed her reiki but had no effect. The creature attacked them again.

"Like he'll this's gonna...beat...me..." Toriko muttered he glanced at Aiko.

"D...Damn...that attack didn't reach...him..."Aiko said

Both of them fell before they even hit the ground Toriko opened his eyes.

"No problem, Gourmet world! I'll take on anything you've got!" Toriko yelled out he saw Aiko a few feet away from him so he reached out to grab her, holding her close. He was out cold.

A few minutes later...

Toriko felt something on top of him, he felt a hand on his chest...someone breath's on his neck. When he opened his eyes he blushed madly looking at Aiko on top of him. Her long hair looked like a curtain covering them.

"Just how many meters did we fell?" Toriko muttered

He felt Aiko's breath and the way that they look so intimate like that. He tried to move but couldn't for some reason.

"My body won't move." Toriko muttered he saw Aiko slowly opening her eyes.

She slightly blushed that she was on top of Toriko. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Can't move..."Aiko said "Why is my body heavy all of a sudden?"

Aiko moved her head a bit but was too close to Toriko's neck, Toriko blush deeper. Aiko froze for a bit looking at Toriko.

'She's so close to me...her eyes...and cute rosy lips...I..' Toriko thought he blushed and fidget a bit trying to move, he panicked a bit. Aiko lightly blushed as well.

"Toriko-kun...is there something in your pocket? It's poking me."Aiko whispered

Before Toriko could even answer giant footsteps were heard, the duo moved their heads to see a giant three headed tiger looking at them. Both of them panicked and stared at the animal.

 **There you have it guys! I'd like to thank Zero the shadow warrior for letting me use her Oc Ikuto! Check out her stories! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Have an awesome day!**


	73. Chapter 71

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry that it took me way too long to post the chapters but I will try to have the others up soon.**

Chapter 70

"I've got the plates Komatsu."Shina said

"Ah, good can you place it on your left."Komatsu said while stirring the pot.

Once Shina set the plates down both of them heard a crack, Komatsu glanced and saw the vary sane plate that Shina set down split in the very middle.

"What was that?"Shina asked curiously.

Komatsu didn't answer he just had a very worried look holding the broken plate.

'Why do I have this feeling that something is wrong?'Shina thought gripping her cane. 'I hope that Aiko is okay...'

 **Meanwhile with Toriko and Aiko**

Aiko tried to move but the gravity was making it extremely hard but not impossible. She slightly blushed since she was on top of the bluenette. It wasn't her fault that she was practically in his arms. They heard the roar of an animal once they saw it, the animal is a three headed type of tiger.

 **Asura Tiger (Mammal Beast) Capture Level - Immeasurable**

Bit by bit the duo tried to stand up, Aiko got off of Toriko without any trouble but manage to only kneel.

"M-My body's...heavy..."Toriko muttered out.

The tiger licked his teeth and tongue started to drool at eyeing at the new prey. Once it attacked the duo manage to barely dodged it.

"What the hell is this...?!"Toriko said

"It feels like lead..."Aiko said "It's the gravity of this...place is making us feel heavier."

Both of them struggled to move, they saw that the tiger was about to stomp them until Toriko acted quickly by using his leg knife attack to scratch the animal's paw grabbing Aiko and dodge the attack but they were too slow, they got hit sending them flying they got separated in the process.

"Aiko!"Toriko shouted

"Toriko!"Aiko shouted

After a few minutes Aiko struggled a bit.

"I...damn it!"Aiko muttered out glancing around Toriko was no where near in sight. Bit by bit her vision started to be hazy. "My body is going numb..."

She saw the giant tiger licking his lips, he ran after her.

"Seriously?!...just...what...I need!"Aiko muttered glaring at the tiger.

Aiko could hardly do anything the tiger ran at her and opened its mouth to devour her. She manage to move and dodge the attack but the animals impact send her flying to a new area.

"My body feels normal again."Aiko said moving her body.

She looked around the area and saw mist.

"A fog?"Aiko said "Where could he be? The fog is dense...I can't see anything."

She head thunder and it suddenly started to rain, but instead of a light drizzle it was ferocious water blasts.

"It's not rain! It feels like their missiles!"Aiko said

She carefully stood up and tried to escape the harsh water falling in. It led her to a new environment into a plains field trees and tall grasses.

"This is new."Aiko muttered and started to sweat a bit and collapsed on her knees. 'My body got heavy again...just what's up with this place?' She thought she slowly crawled to try and see if her body could adapt to the new environment.

"I'm worried about Toriko..."Aiko said she stopped realizing that she didn't say Kun at the end, she wondered why she said his name like that. Now is not the time to think of that, right now is to find him and stay together to explore the place.

She saw a few animals at peace at each other a large scaly bird crossed with a lizard with piercing yellow eyes, she thought that they would be friendly.

 **Mamyuu (bird beast) Capture Level - Immeasurable**

One of the Mamyuu looked at Aiko and started to drool, he opened its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth.

'There's too many of them!...is this the end?'Aiko thought

"Stay away from her!" A voice said

The animals looked up and in a dash small needles struck them paralyzing them.

'That voice!'Aiko thought bitterly.

"Even after all this time you need to be more prepared, it's one of the most important things to do when you enter dangerous territory. Didn't she teach you that?" The male figure said walking towards Aiko. The tench coat flowed in the wind at each step he took. "Aiko."

"Father..."Aiko said

A few minutes later...

"That beast is called Mamyuu, those move in packs."He said "If it senses danger then it calls on its pack. But I don't see any here meaning that he already took care of them."

"He? I don't understand! What the hell are you doing here?!"Aiko snapped

"I came here to find you."He said

"Find me? For what! "Aiko said her eyes widen at realizing something. "Toriko! I have to find him!"

"He's fine, he's with Jirou." He said "I'll take you to them."

The two walked it was just silence along the way. Aiko kept her eyes firmly at the ground not wanting to look at her father. Just the sight of him brings back the painful memories of him not being at home, for not being there at any special events like birthdays or family outings.

"Aiko, this is your first time here am I right?" Her father spoke up.

"Why do you care?"Aiko snapped.

"You're so reckless, I don't know who you got that from."He said Aiko made a face and looked away. "You came here unarmed, both physically and mentally."

"I wasn't!"Aiko snapped

"You could've died back there if I wasn't there."He argued "In this Gourmet world you have to maintain your concentration. If you let your guard down then you die simple as that. You have to be cautious at all times when you go into unfamiliar territory. I knew you were a beginner when I saw you back there."

"I'm always cautious it's just that my body was heavy from this place."Aiko said

"Of course it is."He said "This area is very different that the normal world, when you get here the gravity is stronger than normal and if you reach further down the gravity is much more heavier."

"No wonder why body feels heavy."Aiko said

"You'll be fine, you'll adapt to it soon."He said "Your mother did."

'Mom...'Aiko thought she tighten her fist.

"Aiko, the way that you are now..There's no way that you can take on the Gourmet world." He said

Aiko glared at the ground.

"I was like that too."He said "I tried to go alone, to do everything alone. But the Gourmet world isn't a simple world. At the moment you weren't lacking power but something else. You needed someone with you, not that Bishokuya but your partner. You should trust in Shina, she's a very interesting young woman. Try to open your heart more."

'Shina...'Aiko thought back of the memories when she travelled with Shina.

 _'I lost my vision over the last few years by an illness but it doesn't get in the way of what I love to do.'_

 _'I wanna show everyone what I can do even if I'm blind that I can cook! I'm a chef like everyone else!'_

 _'You...you want me as your combo partner?'_

 _'I...I promise you that I won't let you down!'_

"Shina? How do you know her?"Aiko snapped

"I have to know these thing I am your-"

"Stop! You can't just call yourself my father, you weren't there when we needed you the most!"Aiko snapped anger rose in her voice. "You weren't there when...when she died! She waited for you!"

His brown eyes cast down sadly and let out a depressive sigh.

"Aiko, you have to understand what I was doing was-"

"No! I don't want to hear another one of your excuses!"Aiko snapped "Lets just go to meet Jirou and Toriko."

"The person that asked me to go find you was Shina, on the way I met up with Jirou he was requested to find Toriko by Komatsu." He said

 **Meanwhile with Komatsu and Shina**

"It smells wonderful."Shina said

"Here try some."Komatsu said holding a spoon to Shina. Once Shina tasted it her cloudy eyes lit up.

"The flavor improved a lot."Shina said with a smile.

Komatsu thought back at what happened earlier.

 _Flashback..._

The door opened to reveal Sani in a red zip up jacket and black pants his hair was straight and loose.

"What is it, Sani-san? It's odd for you to show up so suddenly." Komatsu said

"Congrats on forming a Combo with Toriko."Sani said he glanced at Shina. "And you with Aki, seems like a good decision."

"Thank you."Shina said with a small smile

"Thanks."Komatsu said

"By th'way about a Toriko...he's headed to Gourmet world alone right now."Sani said

"Actually he's not alone."Shina spoke up.

"Wha?"Sani said looking at the blind girl.

"I had a call from someone that Aiko would go with Toriko to the Gourmet world."Shina said

"If they're alone then their lives will be in danger."Sani said "Its got nothing to do wth me though, but I need to make sure that brute Toriko doesn't do anything to my Aki."

"What should we do?"Komatsu asked

"I'm worried."Shina said

"Honestly, I'd never do such an unbeaut'ful thing, but...Matsu...Shi..."Sani started "If both of you would do anything to save your partners, then you can just call for help."

Sani took out a folded paper and handed it to Komatsu.

"Contact this person right away."Sani said

With that Sani walked away leaving the two chefs alone.

"Komatsu, can you also make a call for me?"Shina said taking out a paper. "A friend of Aiko's gave my butler a message over the phone in case if Aiko was in any danger to contact him."

 _End of flashback_

Komatsu glanced down with a worried look praying that Toriko and Aiko are okay. Suddenly he felt a hand over his giving a soft squeeze.

"I'm sure that they're okay."Shina said with a soft smile trying to ease Komatsu's worries.

"Shine-san..."Komatsu whispered glancing at the blind girl. Yun looked back and forth at the duo with a happy expression on his face.

 **Back with Aiko**

"If anything happened to Aiko..."Her father said "That's what she was sobbing when I heard her over the phone, I could tell that she cared about you. Sometimes you run off without telling anyone-"

"Kinda like you."Aiko snapped at him. "I just didn't want her to come because it would be too dangerous for her."

"You have to be more considerate to other people's feelings-"

"What about my feelings?!"Aiko snapped glaring at him. Her eyes started to water a bit, she couldn't cry now not in front of him.

She ran ahead not caring if there was any danger,there she noticed the bluenette, her heart was at ease.

"Toriko-kun!"Aiko shouted

Toriko looked up and felt at peace seeing the young woman run to him and hug him. He wrapped his arms around her breathing easier, lightly caressing her hair.

"I was worried about you!"Aiko mumbled in his chest.

"Aiko..."Toriko whispered he glanced to see the older man in the trench coat. 'Who's that guy?' He thought

The man looked at the two hugging, his eyes had a sad expression.

'Aiko...you've definitely grown so much...I am sorry that I wasn't there...'He thought 'I do hope that one day you'll accept me back in your life...'

A few hours later...

Komatsu was at the restaurant, the customers there happily ate the food prepared by him. Komatsu sat at a chair with Shina beside him he gave out a sad sigh wondering if Toriko and Aiko are okay, he felt a hand on his shoulder knowing that it was Shina trying to comfort the young chef.

"I'm hungry." A voice said

"Hey, can we have whatever the chef makes for us?"A female voice said

"Toriko-San! Ai-chan!"Komatsu yelled out happily running after them.

"Aiko! I...I'm glad your okay!"Shina happily said running behind Komatsu. Both chefs hugged their partners smiling and relieved that both came back unharmed.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Any comments or suggestions Pm me! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	74. Author's note 3

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in a while things gotten a bit tough and I tried to find time to write but I will try to post a chapter as soon as I can. I already have an idea for the next chapter it'll be Aiko's birthday so if any of you guys have an idea on what the heavenly kings would give Aiko pm me! I'm opened to anything. I hope that you guys would be patient until then. I hope you guys have an awesome day!**


	75. Chapter 72

**I don't own Toriko just my Ocs and her pet. I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can I've been super busy but I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 71

Today was like any other day, Aiko woke up and looked over the calendar at the wall circled in red. Her eyes narrowed to the red circle as she sighed. Today is her birthday, normally people would be excited about their birthdays but to Aiko it was just another day.

'Maybe I should visit Her...'Aiko thought

She took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She went to the kitchen only to hear a few strange sounds, she heard clawing and bird sounds she opened the door to see a delivery bird. The bird dropped a large rectangular box at her door. The box had a note attached to it.

"Thank you."Aiko said to the bird giving him a few treats as a reward for his work. The bird took it happily after that he went off flying.

Aiko took the note and began to read it.

 _'Dear Aiko,_

 _Happy birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't bring this to you in person, I got caught up in the restaurant and I have other business to attend to. I hope you like what I got for you. Maybe next time I'll treat you to something from the restaurant._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Ikuto'_

Aiko smiled she knew her friend is busy but would always find time for them to hang out. Aiko opened the box and let out a squeal pulling the material up revealing a gorgeous red leather jacket with another note to it.

 _'P.s, the jacket is made by a material from the Tempura dragon its very durable against the intense heat making you feel cooler or the harsh cold so that you'll stay warm I hope you'll wear it when your going on captures. '_

"Ikuto, I love it!"Aiko smiled "I'll definitely wear it, you always have good taste in clothes." Hugging the jacket. "Best present ever!"

Aiko couldn't wait anymore she quickly changed deciding on a black t shirt with the red jacket and some black skinny jeans wearing some black boots a few red and black chord bracelets on her wrist leaving her hair long, Aiko usually sticks to a more casual look and maybe a slightly girly but not too girly look but her excitement got the best of her and knowing that Ikuto went to great lengths to get her something this nice she decided to just show it off by changing her look for a bit. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"It's the best present I've ever got!" Aiko smiled she left her house, humming.

 **Meanwhile with Komatsu**

Komatsu ket out a sigh working very hard in the kitchen with Yun cheering him by his side. He knew what today was so he had a few things prepared for when Aiko would come. It was her usual ritual every birthday she would celebrate it here, a few days before said day she would bring a few ingredients that he would use it to cook her special meal.

'I think today might be a bit different for Ai-chan.'Komatsu thought thinking back to what had happened a few days ago.

 **Flashback**

As usual Toriko was stuffing his face at the restaurant, he invited Coco and Sani to have a chat. The table was filled with food and a tower of empty plates.

"Hi guys!" A female voice said "Hey! Komatsu! I brought the stuff!"

The three looked up to see the brown haired female carrying a very large basket full of ingredients. Komatsu got out of the kitchen greeting Aiko.

"Hm? What's that Aiko?" Toriko asked looking at the very large bounty in her arms.

"Oh, well I thought I'd get some ingredients and see if Komatsu would help Shina in making something for my birthday in a few days."

"What?! Your birthday?!" Toriko and Sani exclaimed in total shock while Coco sipped some water calmly looking at Aiko.

"Yeah, its next week. "Aiko said totally unaffected by the two men's reaction. "Coco-Kun helped me get a few things."

"Wha?! Aki why didn't you tell me?!"Sani said getting up from his seat grabbing her hand pulling her close to him. "I would've made plans for the two of us ahead of time."

"Oi Sani, leave Aiko alone!" Toriko snapped grabbing Aiko's other hand pulling her back to his side.

As usual the other two bishokuya started to bicker while Aiko had some tea with Coco. Komatsu sweatdrooped a bit.

'Toriko-San is a bit competitive when it comes to get Ai-chan's affections.'Komatsu thought looking at the men bickering.

"I was going to look for you guys to invite you to celebrate it."Aiko said "But you guys were so busy with your training that I didn't want to bother you guys."

"Your not a bother! I would be happy to go!" The three heavenly kings said simultaneously each of them slightly looking at the other. Making Aiko smile at them.

"O-oh! Okay!" Aiko said "Then we can celebrate it in The restaurant!"

Aiko dropped off the ingredients and waved goodbye to her friends.

'Aiko's birthday...'Toriko thought 'Why didn't I ask her about it earlier?'

'Aki...I'll find you a present that has to be beaut'ful...only for you.' Sani thought

'Aiko-chan's birthday...I don't know what to get you but...' Coco thought

'It has to be perfect.' The three thought

Toriko glanced at Sani then at Coco. 'It just has to have more meaning than what they'll give you...and maybe...It'll say what I feel about you...' Toriko thought

 **End of flashback**

'I wonder how it'll go today...'Komatsu thought

"Komatsu? Are you here?" A female voice asked

Komatsu turned his head looking at the Shina, she was wearing a simple light purple shirt with a denim overall dress and matching shoes. She gripped her cane and smiled lightly.

"Komatsu!" Shina smiled

"O-oh, wait...How did you know I was here, Shina-san?" Komatsu asked

Shina smiled softly. "It's because I could hear Yun here, he's always with you."Shina said

Yun smiled and waddled over to Shina touching her hand.

"Aw, hi Yun it's good to see you."Shina said she turn to Komatsu. "Isi told me that Aiko brought you everything for today."

"Ah, yes." Komatsu said

"Is it okay if I help you?" Shina whispered shyly.

"Sure, it's no problem at all."Komatsu said smiling. "I actually made a sauce that I thought you should try and see if it needs something." Komatsu took Shina's hand guiding her to the kitchen.

Shina smiled softly and a very faint pink color dusted her cheeks. 'Komatsu...he's very different from most men I've ever met...' Shina thought

Yun looked at Komatsu and Shina, his actions to let them fall in love was going very smoothly but he thought of another way to speed up the process so that Komatsu would be smiling and very happy with her. He raised his little wings in the air getting ready for his second plan of Love attack!

Yun carefully watched the two cooks sampling and taste testing the foods. Without any of then knowing he grabbed an ingredient and placed it in a pantry just a few inches from Shina's head.

"I think it's almost there Komatsu."Shina said tasting the soup. "It's needs a bit more sweetness...maybe some of the Peachsalt."

"I'll try that."Komatsu replied he moved to the counter but couldn't find said ingredient."Huh? That's weird."

"What's wrong?" Shina asked

"I can't find it...it must be in the pantry."Komatsu said until Komatsu caught sight of it being in a pantry above Shina. "Oh never mind I found it."

Komatsu reached over but he couldn't ask Shina to move since in either area she would get burned so he was towering over her being very careful to grab the spice he was inches away from getting it without bothering Shina until Yun poked him on his back prompting Komatsu to fall on top of Shina closing his eyes at the incident, Shina's cloudy eyes widen feeling something soft in her lips. When Komatsu opened his eyes he turned beet red feeling Shina's soft lips. He stared at the blind chef as she didn't say a sound.

"A-A-are you okay?!"Komatsu said managing to find his voice, quickly getting up.

"I'm fine!" Shina quickly said placing her hand on her lips.

"I'm sorry I fell and...well..."Komatsu started but it was just getting worse. 'Her lips were soft...' he thought. Blushing even more.

"It's fine!" Shina said slightly blushing. 'He sounds sincere about it and he sounds kinda cute when he's nervous..but...'

'We kissed...' Both chefs thought simultaneously blushing at the incident unknown to then that Yun was very happy that his planned worked. Both of them went back to work in silence Komatsu could barely look at Shina.

'I wonder how Toriko-San and the others are doing? Did they find a gift for Ai-chan?'Komatsu thought

 **Ta-da! A little Shina/Komatsu moment! Little Yun is playing Cupid for Komatsu wasn't that cute? And will the heavenly kings find a good present for Aiko? Just wait and see in the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think! I'm opened to suggestions on anything in my story!**


	76. Chapter 73

**I don't own Toriko just my ocs. Sorry it took so long so enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 72

"Why is it so hard?"Toriko said in frustration rubbing the back of his head, looking at the store windows. 'Her birthday is today, and I can't find the right gift for her.' He thought

You see Toriko wandered around the entire town looking at each shop trying to find in his mind the perfect gift to give to a certain brown haired woman that he secretly likes, and so far hasn't found the right gift.

"What would she like?" He said to himself while eating a very large turkey leg. "Damn..." he stopped to think what does she like? He froze he hasn't really asked her on what she liked! He only saw what she only ate or cooked! He knows that Aiko loves to cook, going on captures with him and he knows that she likes sweets...but that's it! Not a clue on what she likes or dislike! Obviously he can't just ask her now it'll ruin the surprise! He clenched his hands in frustration. He decided once this is over he'll ask her everything he wants to know about her.

"Just what can I give you?" Toriko muttered

Coco on one hand was feeling calm and his usual self. He drank the tea that Aiko got for him, it was sweet of her to think of him. He weaved the purple strings around the wooden band. He picked up the scissors clipping the strings, a small smile formed in his lips seeing the finished results on the table.

"I'm sure Aiko-chan will like this."Coco said "Something handmade has a Lot more meaning than a store bought gift."

"No this won't do." Sani said shaking his head disapprovingly Looking at the vast display cases in the extravagant shop in a high class part of the gourmet town, the faint scent of perfume filled the shop when you walk in.

'None of these are good enough for Aki...' he thought looking all the lovely and expensive looking dresses and fabrics. 'It needs to be something that she can use...'

He walked passed the beauty products of scented lotions, rose oils, sugar scrubs, bath bombs and aroma candles, flowers that you can soak in the water.

He passed the make up section not even glancing at it, in his mind Aiko looks better the way she is, just trying to add a color would ruin it, unless if she picked it for herself. The only thing he always sees her drink is tea...but a special blend that she gets from a friend of hers.

His eyes widen at the sudden realization and his lips formed a slight smile.

'Oh...now i know what to get you Aki!' He thought happily. Quickly running off to a kitchen section imagining the look on her face on the gift he gives her.

Aiko walked around town deciding to look around before she goes to Komatsu's restaurant. She hummed happily. 'I can't wait to try the food.' Aiko thought she stopped for a minute. 'I already visit mom's grave...I even added the small treat we always get..' her eyes softened a bit thinking of her mother. 'I'm sure you would've liked them...they're nice people.'

She stopped and looked at the shop that made her eyes widen, she grinned.

"I can't believe it! They opened a shop here!" Aiko squealed running inside.

"Everything looks in order."Komatsu said looking at all the tasty food that's being prepared for today.

"Everything smells good." Shina commented taking a moment to inhale the aroma. "Oh I can't wait for the party to start!"

"Me either."Komatsu agreed.

"Did you finish the cake?" Shina asked

"I'm almost done with it."Komatsu said he turn his head looking at Shina, he thought she looked nice today, a very simple denim dress and blue converse. She gripped her cane with one hand and the other holding Yun. He still felt slightly embarrassed at what happened a few days ago with the accidental kiss, whenever he thought back on it he would get flustered.

"Komatsu." Shina said snapping Komatsu out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Just relax everything will go fine."Shina reassured with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Oh, it's just you got quiet all of a sudden."Shina said "I thought you were worried."

"I...I was a bit worried knowing who's coming."Komatsu said "Ai-chan invited Toriko-San,Coco-san and Sani-san."

"It'll be livelier today."Shina said "We might have to make more food."

'It'll be lively but you don't know what you'll expect from Toriko-san, I wonder if any of them found a gift for Ai-chan?' Komatsu thought

"Damn it all to hell!" Toriko cursed walking out of another shop.

'Why is it so hard?' Toriko thought he'd been looking for a present for Aiko for almost three hours. He glanced at the clock and started to panic the party will start in a few minutes! He was hoping he would have more time to find a gift for her. He saw a very familiar birthday girl leaving a shop with a bag, his eyes widen looking at Aiko's new look. Apparently Toriko likes the new look that he kept staring at her. He saw Aiko starting to run to which he guessed was to the restaurant.

'Maybe I'll find something in that shop.' Toriko thought going in to the shop that Aiko left.

A few minutes later the party started the restaurant was closed for the private event.

Aiko sat in the chair and smiled seeing her friends gather. Her best are Teppei, Tina, granny setsu and the heavenly kings Coco and Sani. Aiko looked around wondering when her blue haired friend is coming. The birthday girl opened up Teppei's gift which was some durable leather gloves. Granny setsu gave her a tube of lipstick and before Aiko could put it away, granny setsu immediately put it on Aiko's lips.

"You'll never know."She grinned, Aiko blinked a few times wondering why.

After that Coco gave Aiko a small square box with a purple wrapping. "Happy birthday Aiko-chan." Coco said softly.

Aiko smiled and tore off the purple wrapping, she lifted the box and saw a hand made dream catcher. The band was woven in a purple string and decorated with light green beads with white feathers.

"Coco-kun...it's so pretty."Aiko said in awe a finger gently touching the soft feathers.

"I'm glad you like it."He said "May your dreams be as bright as your smile...Aiko-chan."

Aiko smiled at him, glancing at the dream catcher.

"Boring!" Sani said interrupting them.

Sani smiled lovingly at Aiko taking her hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday Aki..." he whispered. "I picked it out only for you."

He handed her a Medium size box, with a white wrapping around it with a elegant ribbon tied to it. Aiko unwrapped it to reveal a very elegant and expensive tea set. The tea set was in pearl white with a gold ring design on it.

"I searched every store for the right gift."Sani said

"I didn't want you to go through so much trouble Sani-Kun."Aiko said "I'm just happy that you and my friends are here celebrating with me." She smiled brightly at him as he started to blush, and pulled Aiko closer to a hug.

"I'm here!" A voice shouted

Aiko turned her head she smiled and broke free from Sani's hug, walking towards the bluenette who was at the door way. Once their eyes connected a very light blush appeared on Toriko's cheeks looking at Aiko very closely.

"You're here!"Aiko cheerfully said smiling at Toriko.

"Uh...hey..."Toriko said Aiko took his hand lightly pulling him towards the table.

"You've gotta try what Komatsu and Shina made."Aiko said

"Yeah...before that um...here."Toriko said taking out a round object. "There was a shop that had a lot of those capsule toys...I heard it was popular for girls."

'I just couldn't believe what I just found out about you...'Toriko thought watching Aiko look at the round object.

 **Flashback**

Toriko stepped inside the shop that Aiko left, he saw that it was filled with capsule toy machines, the shop is filled with different types of toys for both girls and boys. He wondered why Aiko would step inside this shop.

"That young woman is something else." the shopkeeper said dusting the shelves.

"Huh?"

The shopkeeper looked at Toriko. "That young woman practically cleaned out almost all of those capsule toy machines. She mentioned that she has a collection of those little toys. "

'She Likes those toys?' Toriko thought that was one thing he didn't know about Aiko.

"There's that machine that has one left if you want it."

 **End of flashback**

So there he was giving Aiko a capsule toy, yeah he knows that it would seem silly but he thought she might like it..unless if it just made him a cheapskate giving her a plastic toy not trying hard to find a better gift for her.

Aiko unwrapped the round object seeing it being a capsule toy. She opened the lid and froze. Aiko squealed, not just squealed she practically jumped on Toriko giving him a hug. Before Toriko had enough time to process what happened he felt Aiko's soft lips on his cheek. He blushed madly while the other heavenly kings stared in horror at the situation.

"Toriko-Kun! You're so sweet!" Aiko giggled "Thanks to you I finally completed my collection!" She held out a cute furry blue teddy bear keychain. " I've been trying to get this guy for weeks now!" She rubbed the keychain against her cheek. "I love my blue haired teddy bear! Thank you Toriko-kun!"

Toriko was still blushing not realizing that he had a lipstick mark on his cheek made by the birthday girl.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	77. Author's note 4

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I had a tiny accident at school that I burned my hand, nothing too serious so don't worry! it took a while to heal but I'm good now! I'll try to post a chapter real soon! So if you have any suggestions on this story Pm me! Have an awesome day guys!**


	78. Author's note 5

**Hi guys, so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile it's just i'm sure you guys heard about it on the news. My beautiful island that i'm living in Puerto Rico got hit by a nasty hurricane and everything has been tough. i've only gotten access on the wifi at a friends house at the moment since everything is hectic but bit by bit the repairs is going well. but i'm keeping everything positive that i'll be able to write again soon.**

 **If you guys have any ideas or comments in this story feel free to leave a review or just pm me.**


End file.
